


枪狐

by Chadao_Saigao



Category: League of Legends, Lesbians - Fandom, 宫吧老哥喜欢
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 71
Words: 295,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chadao_Saigao/pseuds/Chadao_Saigao
Comments: 217
Kudos: 173





	1. 起源

瓦洛兰大陆 战争学院

自上次虚空入侵以后，德玛西亚与诺克萨斯进入了短暂的休战期，在这期间瓦洛兰修建了大陆的高等学府，就是这里的战争学院。由菲奥娜担任校长，学校的学生主要是大陆上有头有脸的人物，比如瓦斯塔亚人，九尾妖狐阿狸，当然，瓦斯塔亚人在艾欧尼亚属于贱民，在路上见原住民是要绕开的，不然受了欺负也找不到地方说理。我们的主角阿狸也就是因为艾欧尼亚的种族歧视问题，愤而来到战争学院学习法律，意欲让艾欧尼亚成为法治国家。凭借着优异的成绩和娇美的容貌，迅速成为了校内的焦点，并和德莱厄斯，艾克，弗拉基米尔等人组成了小团体。同时和另一个饱受欺凌的女孩卡莎交好，拉上伊芙琳和阿卡丽组建了KDA乐团。因为瓦斯塔亚的原因，阿卡丽始终对阿狸没有好脸色，阿狸也知道这一点，于是总是想着讨好阿卡丽。

作为艾欧尼亚人，阿狸和德莱厄斯的友情势必引起多方势力的关注，比如校长菲奥娜和刺杀魔法系教授乐芙兰，乐芙兰作为诺克萨斯三巨头之一，和菲奥娜的私交却是非常好，在校园里并称绝代双姬。但是这回，绝代双姬却对我们的小阿狸做出了非常下流的事......


	2. 妖狐凌虐断肝肠

“好了，同学们，这堂魔法刺杀课就上到这里，大家下来要多消化和练习，阿狸，下课后你到我的办公室来一趟。”乐芙兰道。

讲桌下的人们得到了下课的指令，登时躁动起来，“乐芙兰把阿狸叫到办公室干什么”

“谁知道，许是让她帮忙干什么事，她是风纪委员，成绩又好”另一名诺克萨斯士兵说道，“听说学校高层想整顿校风校纪，因为虚空入侵的缘故，咱们和德玛西亚暂时休战，联合办学，但是帝国之间的矛盾是不可调和的，所以经常有在操场上打架的，也有因为争风吃醋打起来的，比如一帮屌丝搁那讨论校花是阿狸还是乐芙兰还是校长菲奥娜，这不扯淡么，就他们那样，说谁谁是校花难道晚上就能睡了人家吗。这不是脑瘫？”

“看样子你还是个带逻辑家”教室门口传来了德莱厄斯的声音，“现在和德玛西亚的关系必须维持，为了帝国的利益”。“是，将军”。“不过我告诉你，不要说菲奥娜的闲话，国家矛盾容易让你被处理掉，谨言慎行，至于乐芙兰么，随便说，哈哈哈哈”

乐芙兰办公室

这间办公室面积很大，而且似乎不仅仅是办公室，里面一应俱全，甚至有更衣室卧室和撤硕。

阿狸跟着乐芙兰走进办公室以后，就站在写字台旁边，九条尾巴不停地颤抖着，那是紧张的表现。毕竟乐芙兰的威名曾经在艾欧尼亚广为流传，加之瓦斯塔亚人平日遭到的欺凌，由不得她不害怕。乐芙兰道：“坐，不用拘谨，喝点水，我叫你来是让你少和乱七八糟的人交往”。乐芙兰起身给阿狸倒了一杯水，阿狸接过一饮而尽，总算是放松了些。“菲奥娜校长最近在收拾学校里的刺头，我看了下她的刺头名单，你也在里面，理由是结交校外狐朋狗友，嗯，，其实你本来就是妖狐，说结交狐朋狗友其实有点不太好，她说的狐朋狗友主要指的是卡莎，有人说她是卡萨丁的女儿，如果真是卡萨丁的女儿倒也没什么，但她更像是那只虚空螳螂的种。你是学校的女神，又是风纪委员，组个乐队大家也挺喜闻乐见，但是你和卡莎走的太近了，如果你被虚空感染，学校士气会遭受打击。卡莎是个可怜的女孩，因为从虚空之地回来，受尽了白眼和谩骂，她曾经想过自杀，幸好被人救下了。菲奥娜是德玛西亚旧贵族，很看不起像卡莎那样的下等人，你是瓦斯塔亚，比卡莎要好点，但也够呛，所以，尽量还是不要在公开场合和她有接触，什么时候你私下劝劝她，让她加入诺克萨斯帝国，在我们诺克萨斯，每一位公民都会获得其他公民的尊重。”

阿狸叹了口气，道：“卡莎的皮肤被虚空感染，每月的五日十五日和二十五的子午时分，就是她被痛苦折磨的时间，她说，就像是被无数根钢针来回穿刺，她也尝试过用魔法去压制痛苦，结果只会让那剧痛翻倍。有时候她甚至会痛到崩溃，要注射大剂量的复用型药水才能暂时安定下来，您也知道，注射复用型药水的副作用是三天只能手脚酥麻，躺在床上动弹不得，如果没有人关爱她，她可能会再做傻事，我现在和她住在一起……”

“嘘！”乐芙兰急忙打断了阿狸的话，“你是在给我上眼药，还敢说和卡莎住在一起？也幸好我是诺克萨斯人，换了其他国家的人已经吓跑了，她的身份还是太敏感了”

阿狸突然感受到腹中一阵剧痛，就像曾经在艾欧尼亚的西部丛林偷吃了占卜花朵导致的严重后果：腹痛头晕加上吐下泻，像是得了重症霍乱。实际上，刚才乐芙兰给她倒的那杯水里面正是以障眼法放了泻药，剂量甚至足够让苍蓝雕文魔像拉三天肚子。而杯子也有玄机，是德玛西亚的禁魔石所打造，用这杯子喝一杯水会遭受长达两年的沉默，而解药是剧毒的水银，或者是比尔吉沃特本地一种极为特殊的橙子。

“乐芙兰，我肚子突然很痛，想去厕所”，话音未落，阿狸已经脸色剧变，一步一拐地试图往厕所挪动。而就这几步的颠簸，阿狸肚子的痛感又再次提升，便意也再度增强，阿狸实在是忍受不住，试图用自己的绝技灵魄突袭穿过墙壁冲进厕所。但她绝望地发现，自己的魔法能力似乎被全部剥夺了。“我办公室里面有厕所，你要是实在受不了，就去我的”乐芙兰道，此时的阿狸还没发现，乐芙兰已经有些忍不住笑了。是的，乐芙兰费了很多口舌只不过是为了让阿狸感受不到泻药发作前的微小变化，而一旦发作起来，就让阿狸痛不欲生。乐芙兰惊喜地发现，阿狸走路很艰难，那是阿狸忍住剧痛收紧屁眼的结果。

“你好像很难受，我来扶一下你”，乐芙兰道，也不等阿狸的答复，乐芙兰已经搂住了阿狸的柳腰，同时一只手放在了阿狸的小腹，阿狸心下感激，但谢字还没说出口，乐芙兰已经重重地在阿狸的小腹上按了下去。阿狸顿时眼前一花，双腿甚至没有了站的力气， 跪倒在地，同时再也忍耐不住，任凭秽物从自己的菊门喷出。

“你他妈干了什么我操”乐芙兰吼道，“我这办公室别想要了”。“对…对不起，我实在不行了，我会打扫的”。阿狸有气无力的答道，旋即昏死过去。当然，乐芙兰不会让阿狸继续弄脏其他的东西，于是将阿狸拎进了厕所，让阿狸继续无意识地排泄。

这是菲奥娜出的主意，她只是单纯的心理变态，加上针对阿狸（也许是因为阿狸的美貌），联合乐芙兰演的一出戏，她想要摧毁阿狸的人格，让阿狸的尊严被碾碎。乐芙兰也不必担心办公室打扫问题，菲奥娜有办法解决。

当阿狸醒过来时，她已经在家里了，睁开眼睛，看到菲奥娜和乐芙兰正在自己的身边，卡莎已经被她们绑在了客厅的大音响上，嘴里被塞了核桃。自己一丝不挂地被反绑在十二杖毙刑的木架上，全身剧痛。阿狸只觉得头晕目眩，质问道：“你们…你们这是干什么” 


	3. 妖狐凌虐断肝肠（2）

“像你这样绝美的妖狐，实在是太少见了，我们要先享用你的每一寸肌肤，然后再把你调教成性奴，在瓦洛兰，一个高级性奴是十分昂贵的，我们粗略算了一下，如果能把你调教出来，你的身价将抵得上学院十年的开支。当然，这个过程是无比美妙的，你呢，一定要注意感受每一股微妙的快感，让它们逐渐在你的身体里汇聚成江河湖海，然后你就会迷失在这快感的浪潮里面，这是双赢的，你得到了快感，我得到了一大笔钱”菲奥娜答道，就像是在宣读某份文件，平淡却不容置疑。阿狸感到一阵恶寒，连话都说不出来，绝望地闭上了双眼。但是闭上眼睛也无法阻止菲奥娜和乐芙兰对自己身体的侵犯。 

乐芙兰道：“你东西带来了没有，把她带回她的房子，再加上把卡莎搞定，我费了很大力气，等下你先上，我先抽根烟歇会”也不顾阿狸的抗议，就坐在阿狸的旁边点燃了一支香烟。

菲奥娜点了点头，随即从沙发上拿起了一个小号注射器，量程1000ml，说这注射器是小号，是因为沙发上还有2000ml和4000ml的两个注射器。卡莎惊讶地发现，沙发上摆满了怪异的器具和用品。菲奥娜道：“帮我兑一桶温水，十斤就够了”

温水很快兑好了，菲奥娜用注射器吸满了水，又取出一瓶润滑剂，在阿狸的阴道口和屁眼上都涂了一些，再将注射器插进了阿狸的后庭，把温水缓缓地灌进阿狸的肠道。

“嗯...”感受到异物进入身体，阿狸不禁轻哼出声，温热且温柔的水流安抚了阿狸因为泻药而受到强烈刺激的肠道。乐芙兰玩弄着阿狸的耳朵和秀发，柔声道：“你看，调教你的过程并不痛苦，狸狸。”阿狸无力反驳，那泻药带给她的痛苦实在是太过了，甚至让她现在遭受痛苦程度较低的调教产生了快感。当1000ml的温水完全注入屁眼后，阿狸已经意乱情迷，含混不清地嚷道：“不要停下来，求你了校长”，菲奥娜却并没有再给阿狸灌肠，而是找来了一个肛塞，塞进了阿狸的肛门，顺手在阿狸的翘臀上拍了一下，道：“第一，叫我和乐芙兰为主人。第二，现在再增大灌肠的量你会受不了的，你还是新手”。“是，主人”。乐芙兰补充道：“先让水在你的身体里停个几分钟，然后再来第二轮的灌肠，今天晚上灌三轮就好了”听说还要灌肠，阿狸顿时喜不胜收，“但是你还想要第二轮灌肠，你现在就把屁股翘起来，不断地扭，然后说主人，我要”


	4. 妖狐凌虐断肝肠（3）

卡莎默默地看着客厅里发生的这一幕，只觉得匪夷所思，阿狸竟然隐隐有被调教成功的趋势，虽然是中了计，但也未免太过离谱。她也想过把阿狸救出魔爪，可自己尚且不是乐芙兰的对手，如何能在乐芙兰和菲奥娜两人手中救出阿狸并成功逃脱？况且好像自身难保，乐芙兰的锁链让卡莎动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地让阿狸在自己面前受到如此凌辱。虽然卡莎和阿狸平常交谈不多，有也仅仅是对音乐的讨论，但对于阿狸她始终是有一层特殊的感情。当她因为病痛发作而从睡梦中惊醒时，阿狸总是准备了复用型药水为她注射，然后用尾巴哄卡莎入睡，有时因为身体太疼闹情绪，害的阿狸熬个通宵，阿狸也毫无怨言，只是紧紧抱住卡莎，亲吻她的额头。想到这里，卡莎心中便涌起恨意，她恨自己没用，打不过乐芙兰，也恨阿狸不够坚强，怎能如此轻易就范。

“我知道你在想什么，卡莎”乐芙兰的声音打断了卡莎的思绪，“你在想，为什么会打不过我，为什么阿狸会像现在这样”，乐芙兰走向卡莎，伸出食指勾住卡莎的下巴，道：“我并不会给你解答，但是每月的五日，十五日，二十五日，这三天的子午时分，有的人全身会如万针穿刺，痛入骨髓，哪怕是在熟睡时，也会因剧痛而醒，强行运用魔法来镇痛只会更加痛不欲生，只能注射复用型药水，才能勉强熬过，而后因为注射药水的副作用，注射后三天那人手脚僵硬，麻木不仁，只能靠旁人照顾饮食起居”

乐芙兰略带挑衅意味的一番话，让卡莎耳旁如同响起个炸雷般震撼，乐芙兰是怎么知道自己症状的？本来她在虚空之地逃脱，意志之坚定，胆量之雄壮，不说一个炸雷，就是一百个炸雷，也只当科加斯放了个响屁，不予理会。但乐芙兰这一番话，却让卡莎心惊肉跳，惶恐不已。她微微颤抖了两下，只觉得全身那针刺般的剧痛又发作了起来，本来现在并非逢五，也并非子午时分，不是发作的时候，但心神俱荡之下，疼痛陡然发作，只能咬紧牙关抵抗这剧痛，但这牙也咬不紧，牙齿和嘴里的核桃磕的嗒嗒作响，狼狈不堪。卡莎素来是争强好胜的脾气，宁肯自杀也不愿受辱，更不愿看到阿狸受辱。作为乐芙兰的手下败将，又被乐芙兰说出了自己的病痛，再看到阿狸沦落至此，恨不能一头撞死，免得看到阿狸那下贱的模样。

乐芙兰道：“你要是加入我们，跟我们一起调教阿狸，然后她被拍卖的钱我们还可以分分，她这样的极品可不多见，可比你们搞什么乐队挣钱多了”卡莎怒火攻心，想大骂乐芙兰无耻，苦于嘴里被塞满了核桃，话都说不出来，加上周身剧痛，只能拼命挣扎以表达自己的情绪。

正在乐芙兰羞辱卡莎的同时，那泻药第二轮的药力发作起来了，阿狸再次感到腹中一阵绞痛，意识也略微清醒了些，趴在木架上惨叫道：“我不行了校长，快让我去厕所”但其实第一轮药力已经让阿狸都排泄的差不多了，现在肚子里只有刚才灌肠的1000ml温水和一些分泌的肠液。菲奥娜一只手抵住插在花心的肛塞，另一只手有节奏的在阿狸的小腹按动着。阿狸只觉得生不如死，连惨叫的力气都没了。约莫过了五六分钟，阿狸大哭道：“校长请饶了阿狸吧，我不知道哪里得罪了你和乐芙兰老师，请您明示好吗？呜呜呜”菲奥娜不为所动，道：“刚才是怎么教你的，忘得倒是挺快”，说着便加快了在阿狸小腹上按动的频率，还不忘在阿狸的屁股上拍了一掌。阿狸啜泣道：“主…主人请放了阿狸吧，阿狸…阿狸肚子真的好痛，阿狸可以去厕所吗，呜呜”

菲奥娜这才满意地点了点头，道：“准了，不过你的脖子要拴上链子，爬进厕所”，阿狸实在是忍受不住，当她被菲奥娜解开束缚后，主动跪倒在地，将乐芙兰的锁链拴在了自己的脖子上。

乐芙兰道：“我好像还没有同意用这根锁链啊，奴隶是没有选择的权利的，所以…你要接受惩罚，但你是初犯，这次就暂且记下了。”乐芙兰的语速不算慢，但目的就是为了拖延时间，果然，阿狸再次痛哭失声，双腿也不由自主地颤抖着。菲奥娜原本是坐在木架旁边，这时站在阿狸背后，摇动阿狸脖子上的锁链，道：“不是要去厕所吗，跪在那干什么”说着，便狠狠地拉扯了一下锁链，阿狸的身体登时失去平衡，向后仰倒。菲奥娜对准阿狸的小腹，用穿着高跟鞋的脚慢慢踏了下去，同时蹲下，将身体的大部分重量缓缓地压在阿狸的小腹，再迅速将那支让阿狸痛不欲生的肛塞抽出。阿狸只觉得屁眼传来一阵撕裂般的剧痛，一股热流随之喷出，尿液也不受控制地喷出，阿狸，竟然再次失禁了！看着阿狸躺在地上向外喷出液体，乐芙兰并不干涉，相反，她用卡莎的单反相机拍摄下阿狸失禁的这一幕。

卡莎闭上双眼，不忍再看，那景象实在太过惨烈，但卡莎没有想到的是，这仅仅是阿狸的第一次也是相对比较温和的一次被调教。


	5. 妖狐凌虐断肝肠（4）

当阿狸停止了这一轮的排泄之后，她已经虚脱了，躺在地上无力爬起，任凭泪水在她的脸上划出一道道的痕迹。乐芙兰则放下相机，打扫客厅，将阿狸重新反绑在木架上，准备阿狸的第二次灌肠。菲奥娜刚才一直没有注意卡莎，这时趁着是乐芙兰忙于准备，走到卡莎面前，在卡莎的耳边低语道：“不要说出去哦，不然的话，就轮到你了”。菲奥娜一边说着，一边伸出手轻轻地抚摸卡莎的脸和头发。菲奥娜的语气和动作都很温柔，就像是给一个不懂事的小女孩讲道理，但对卡莎来说，却不啻恶魔的吟唱。

“好了，不要吓唬人家了”乐芙兰连忙劝住菲奥娜，道，“准备阿狸的第二次灌肠吧，这次我来，一定要让狸狸感受到”。言毕，乐芙兰在阿狸的蜜穴里塞进了一颗鸡蛋大小的跳蛋，并将频率调节到“三长三短三长”。这让阿狸很难受，因为那跳蛋并没有在她的敏感带，她只能感受到下体传来的振动感和无尽的痛苦。菲奥娜见状道：“不要让她破处，处女和非处的价格差得远，像阿狸这种的，如果最终调教出来还是处女，那身价会比我们想象中更高，我可就发财了”。

乐芙兰道：“放心，我有分寸”，旋即用那支中号注射器吸满了温水，以三短三长三短的频率灌进阿狸的肠道。感受到身体再次被侵犯，阿狸又开始了求饶，那交错的节奏让她十分抗拒，阿狸本来已经虚脱的身体更加无力，她想要大哭，但哭声越是凄惨，乐芙兰对她的折磨越是残忍。

终于，2000毫升的温水完全注入了阿狸的身体，那巨大的肛塞也再度撕裂了阿狸的屁眼，阻止阿狸的排泄。阿狸不断扭动腰肢，想抵抗下体传来的痛楚，但这更加激发了二人的兽欲。乐芙兰蹲了下来，一双手狠狠地捏在阿狸的双乳上。阿狸大声呼痛，但乐芙兰丝毫没有怜香惜玉的意思。很快，阿狸的胸前便留下了一道道青紫的淤痕。菲奥娜则显得温柔得多，她半躺在沙发上，脱下了自己的高跟鞋，露出了一双纤细柔嫩的美足。菲奥娜的足弓如同考究的玉匠打造的工艺品，那淡粉色的趾甲更是如同清晨沾了些许露水的玫瑰花瓣，再加上黑丝的包裹和因为天气炎热而出的几滴香汗，让痛恨她的阿狸也不禁心中一荡，甚至萌生了一丝想要占有菲奥娜双脚的情绪。次日阿狸便写了一篇西江月，以记录下这令她痛不欲生却又神魂颠倒的一幕：“一对银月多媚，十根玉趾含娇。细细汗流珍珠颗，九尾阿狸倾倒。乌云脚上缭绕，可人身下惨叫。纤纤足踝朦胧春，无双剑姬妖娆”。也就是这篇小词，让她后面遭到了另一个魔头的残酷折磨，不过那是后来的情节，暂且按下不表。菲奥娜柔声道：“狸狸，我的脚好累，帮我揉一下好吗？”阿狸忍受着乐芙兰带给她的疼痛，道：“啊…请主人…啊…给阿狸松绑，让…让阿狸为主人服务”，乐芙兰也不搭话，在阿狸的臀部狠狠捏了一把，顺手解开了阿狸的束缚。阿狸跪倒在地，贪婪地把玩着菲奥娜的双脚，将脸孔紧贴在菲奥娜的脚背上，享受丝袜摩擦肌肤的奇异触感。阿狸似乎觉得还不够过瘾，甚至用力吸吮着菲奥娜的脚趾。乐芙兰坏笑道：“原来狸狸还有这种癖好，真适合被调教啊”。菲奥娜因为脚上的酥痒，也笑成一团，她略微调整了一下坐姿，好让阿狸更加方便地舔舐自己的双脚。阿狸欢喜不已，更加卖力地享用菲奥娜赏赐给她的恩典。

卡莎自阿狸失禁以后一直是闭上双眼，不忍看阿狸被调教的模样，这时听见客厅里乐芙兰和菲奥娜的话，还有阿狸享用菲奥娜双脚的咕噜咕噜声，她心如刀绞。原来一直被她当做亲人的阿狸是这样的不堪。不知怎的，卡莎发觉自己流泪了。自己多久没有像这样难过了？病痛发作的时候，卡莎也没有哭过，只是默默忍受，最多只是在阿狸面前发发脾气，耍耍小性子。但阿狸是否值得自己的真情？卡莎努力不让那淫靡的声音扰乱她的思绪，但她实在是做不到。阿狸的每一声轻哼，都是割在卡莎心脏的一把刀。

不知又过了多久，阿狸顺利地在厕所排出了第二次灌肠的液体，这次终于没有失禁，但阿狸似乎是已经绝望了，她因为体力透支，脸上几乎没有血色，对于菲奥娜和乐芙兰的调教也没有任何抗拒，就连菲奥娜用脚趾在她唇边挑逗也无动于衷。

菲奥娜道：“卡莎，阿狸今晚的第三次灌肠，就让你来吧，我很想看看阿狸对你是什么反应”，说着，将那支足有4000ml的注射器举在手上晃了晃。乐芙兰将阿狸重新绑好后，替卡莎解开了束缚。同时取出了塞在卡莎嘴里的核桃。获得自由的卡莎立即开始了攻击乐芙兰，结局显而易见，卡莎被乐芙兰轻松打倒在地，大口大口地喘着粗气。是的，卡莎甚至连极限超载的蓄力都没完成就被乐芙兰制服了，这还是乐芙兰手下留情的结果。乐芙兰道：“你给阿狸灌完肠，然后过个五六分钟，她全部排出来以后我们就走。”卡莎躺在地上，破口大骂乐芙兰和菲奥娜。当然这没能起到一点作用，乐芙兰自顾自地继续说道：“如果你不去给阿狸灌肠，我们只好明天在你们KDA的演唱会上把阿狸失禁的照片公布出来，或者今晚继续调教她，直到我们觉得合适为止。”阿狸听说那可怕的后果，哀求道：“不要，千万不要，卡莎你快救救我，我求你了。主人您不要把阿狸失禁的照片发出来，阿狸这就让卡莎给阿狸灌肠。”菲奥娜听见阿狸的哀求，道：“狸狸你要求卡莎对你做什么，重复一遍。”阿狸呜咽道：“阿狸，阿狸要卡莎给阿狸灌肠，主人。”

卡莎颤抖着双手，接过那支4000ml的注射器，吸满了清水，阿狸正好看到了吸水的全过程，求饶道：“主人可不可以让卡莎少灌一点，4000ml实在是太多了，阿狸的肚子会坏掉的。”卡莎却毫不迟疑，将注射器的管嘴插进阿狸的屁眼，然后使出极大的力气按动注射器。卡莎心中怨恨着阿狸，也怨恨着自己，一肚子气全撒在这注射器上面。“啊！痛死了！卡莎你慢点，我求你了！啊！”听着阿狸的求饶，卡莎一瞬间心软了。但想起阿狸刚才是那样的下贱，卡莎更加怒不可遏，手里的劲使得更大。“好痛！真的好痛！啊！求求你慢点卡莎，呜呜呜。”阿狸再度放声痛哭，那恐怖的胀痛让阿狸的背上不断冒出汗珠，加之泻药的药力再次发作，阿狸不断地惨叫。

“看来你很会施虐啊卡莎”，乐芙兰对着卡莎笑道。卡莎却不搭话，而且阿狸每惨叫一声，卡莎的力道就增加一分。很快4000ml的清水就进入了阿狸的身体，卡莎似乎还不解气，又在阿狸的桃臀上重重地踹了一脚，这才恶狠狠地将肛塞插回阿狸的屁眼。剧烈的痛苦让阿狸双眼一翻，再度陷入了昏迷。  



	6. 妖狐凌虐断肝肠（5）

“现在，请你们滚出我的家”卡莎冷冷地说道。乐芙兰和菲奥娜见阿狸昏死过去，识趣地离开了，顺手带走了卡莎的相机，卡莎无力阻拦，只能任阿狸的把柄落入这二人手中。约莫过了一支烟的工夫，卡莎估计二人已经走远，这才给阿狸松了绑，带她到厕所清洗。她将失去意识的阿狸搂入怀中，想到阿狸其实是被自己折磨到昏死，又想起了刚才将情绪发泄在阿狸身上时，阿狸那一声声凄厉的惨叫。那可是整整4000毫升的水，即使是最温柔的手法灌进去，阿狸也承受不住，何况自己是那样的粗暴。

卡莎心中酸楚，泪珠再次落下，滴在阿狸的脸颊，和阿狸的泪痕混在一起。卡莎止不住双手的颤抖，摸向阿狸的屁股。果然，阿狸原本如牛奶般柔滑的臀瓣被踢得红肿起来，甚至还能清晰地看出鞋底的纹路。卡莎揉捏着阿狸受伤的屁股，轻轻地将肛塞和跳蛋从阿狸的身体里取出，温热的液体顺着阿狸的双腿流到了卡莎的身上，让卡莎心中更加愧疚，自己怎么成了这样？明明是因为打不过乐芙兰，不去想着提升实力，还把阿狸当成了出气筒，阿狸已经是那样的无助，自己是怎么下得了那么重的手的。哦，灌肠灌得很快让阿狸难受，可是这样那两个魔头才能早点放过阿狸。但又怎么解释这让阿狸昏死的一脚呢？哦，自己是看见阿狸实在是太难受了，那一脚只是为了让她昏过去感受不到更大的痛苦。总是有理由给阿狸解释的，阿狸不相信的话自己再假装发病，阿狸一定会心软的。卡莎将阿狸放进浴缸，放上温水，仔细看着倒影中的自己，想着自己为什么突然会这么无耻，刚刚才在客厅痛斥乐芙兰和菲奥娜无耻，原来自己才是真正的无耻，明明只是无能狂怒，却编出了如此拙劣的理由为自己开脱。

“嗯...”热水的刺激让阿狸恢复了一些意识，“卡莎…卡莎…快住手…好痛”阿狸呓语道，连梦中都是向卡莎求饶。“我一直在，阿狸。”卡莎连忙应道，或许是为了弥补心中的愧疚，卡莎跪在地上，替沉睡中的阿狸冲洗，就连每条尾巴都洗得干干净净。卡莎用浴巾裹住昏迷中的阿狸，抱着她上了自己的床，看着阿狸紧闭双眼的样子，卡莎心里又是一阵疼痛。她挂念阿狸的伤，将阿狸翻转过来，掀开了裹在阿狸身上的浴巾。有那么一瞬间，卡莎觉得自己像是在剥桃子皮（注：kda卡莎最喜欢的水果是桃子），在艰难地忍住了捏一下阿狸屁股的冲动后，卡莎找来了药，在阿狸的臀瓣上涂抹着。忙完了这一切，卡莎才躺倒在床上，将阿狸的尾巴搂在怀中入睡。

一夜无事

当阿狸醒来时，她发现自己在卡莎的床上，身无寸缕，卡莎还在熟睡，手中紧紧抱着三条尾巴。阿狸还记得自己昏迷前的最后一幕：卡莎参加了这场针对自己的暴行，而且似乎是下手最重的那个人，自己痛到昏死过去好像也是卡莎的杰作。阿狸神情有些恍惚，摇醒了卡莎，道：“卡莎，你为什么要这样对我”，说着，眼泪再次落下，让卡莎手足无措。

卡莎道：“我没办法了，只能以最快的速度把那些水灌完，好让你早点解放”，说着坐了起来，直视阿狸的水蓝色双眸，“那一脚是为了让你昏过去，如果你不被我弄昏，你会更加痛苦”。卡莎本来也是杀伐果断的主，说出这些话来也由不得阿狸不信。阿狸最终选择了相信卡莎，道：“谢谢你，卡莎”。

卡莎庆幸着昨晚给阿狸洗澡时自己想到的拙劣解释，虽然实在是无耻，但也总算让阿狸心里好受了些。何况她对阿狸的特殊情感，阿狸似乎还不知道。

今天阿狸没有课，可以在家里休养一下，晚上的演唱会还是要照常开，伊芙琳的新歌可是准备了很久。

卡莎道：“我先去做早饭，阿狸你等下洗漱好了下来吃，吃完饭我们叫上伊芙琳出去兜兜风，想想怎么对付那两个魔头。”说着在阿狸的脸上轻啄一口，将阿狸的泪珠吸入腹中。阿狸这才勉强笑了一下，回卧室找了件衣服穿上，昨天的衣服早已被卡莎洗好晾起。

“狸狸快来吃早饭！”卡莎已经将早饭做好了，简单收拾了一下厨房，这才招呼阿狸吃饭。第一是不至于吃起来那么烫嘴，第二是为了等阿狸一起吃饭。早饭很丰盛，一看便知道卡莎费了不少工夫，其中还有阿狸最爱吃的兔子。阿狸很开心地抽了一张椅子坐下，但刚坐下就又从椅子上弹了起来。阿狸哭笑不得道：“你那一脚太重了，我屁股现在还好痛。”

卡莎自觉惭愧，柔声道：“你明天想吃些什么，我给你做。”阿狸道：“我现在不想考虑吃的问题，我在考虑如果她们今天又来了怎么办，你不是乐芙兰的对手，菲奥娜的实力还要在乐芙兰之上，我已经被她们用禁魔石废了，就算再叫上伊芙琳也无济于事。”

想起昨晚那恐怖的经历，阿狸忍不住打了一个寒战，但她丝毫没有意识到，接下来有更为丧心病狂的凌辱在等着她，而施虐者正是卡莎。


	7. 饮血宝剑飞寒铓

卡莎道：“其实最要命的是她们手里有你的照片，这是她们威胁你的筹码之一，而且昨晚我看你好像是自愿被...”卡莎见阿狸脸色阴沉，连忙抱住阿狸的手臂道：“好了好了，不要想太多了，伊芙琳马上就到了，我们去散散心”

阿狸一时也想不出脱困的方法，无奈道：“那好，我们在家里等她，但是千万不要和伊芙琳说昨晚发生了什么，毕竟那种事情真的很羞耻。”

卡莎没好气道：“昨晚你对着乐芙兰扭屁股的时候可是一点不羞耻。”阿狸脸色顿时惨白，卡莎自知失言，将阿狸的手臂抱得更紧了。阿狸却一把推开卡莎，径自趴在沙发上大哭。卡莎看阿狸哭得伤心，心下暗骂自己情商太低，连戳阿狸痛处，但又不知如何安慰阿狸，只闹得手忙脚乱，焦头烂额。好在伊芙琳没多久便开车赶到，这才连哄带骗让阿狸出门散心。

所谓散心，其实就是去当地的商业中心买东西而已。卡莎心中有愧，始终不敢做声，免得搅了阿狸的兴致。

在各自购置了一些喜欢的小物件后，阿狸又买了一箱复用型药水，显然是给卡莎准备的。卡莎见此场景，想到阿狸对自己的好，心口又是一痛，别过脸去，不让阿狸看见自己已经泛红的眼眶。伊芙琳早知道卡莎对阿狸的心思，见卡莎举止古怪，心下雪亮，便道：“时间也差不多了，我先送你们回家，下午你们准备一下，晚上我再把你们接去场地。”

KDA演唱会

阿狸一登场就看见了坐在第一排的菲奥娜，只吓得呆在原地，一颗心也几乎停止了跳动。伊芙琳不知个中缘由，以为阿狸是临时怯场，顺手拍了一下阿狸的屁股，道：“开工喽！”阿狸身有旧伤，被这一掌拍得眼前一花，几欲跪倒在地，好在阿狸在检查话筒，手里扶着脚架，这才不至于被人发现异常。

卡莎也看见了菲奥娜，菲奥娜依旧是校长的装束，修身西服搭黑色蕾丝边高筒丝袜，脚下踩着亚光黑色高跟鞋，说不出的妩媚。想起阿狸昨晚被菲奥娜凌辱到失禁，后来又被迫称菲奥娜和乐芙兰为主人，卡莎心头火起，暗骂二人禽兽不如。

菲奥娜却是在想着如何调教阿狸才能把她拍卖个好价钱，丝毫没发现卡莎腰间已经多了一柄佩剑。卡莎的佩剑是当初从虚空之地逃脱时无意所得，有生命偷取和过量治疗之功效，曾多次救卡莎脱险。卡莎心道：“今日就算我成了大陆公敌，也要将这狗贼宰了，阿狸，我只能帮你到这里了。”

“ _夏夜小河边，栀子花儿开。_

_那位逍遥赌侠，真使我心爱。_

_可是我不敢对他表白，_

_满怀的心腹话儿没法讲出来。_

_..._

_他对这件事情一点不知晓，_

_少女为他思念，心中受煎熬。_

_洁白的栀子花儿已经凋谢了，_

_少女的思念却一点没减少。_

_..._

_少女的思念，天天在增长。_

_那位美丽姑娘，羞于对他讲。_

_没有勇气诉说，少女在彷徨。_

_让我的心上人儿自己去猜想。”_

伊芙琳脸上已经一片绯红。这还是她第一次用柔美的嗓音唱歌，唱的还是专门写给崔斯特的歌。崔斯特和她的关系是相当暧昧，娱乐新闻也一直称崔斯特是伊芙琳的圈外男友，看样子是要借演唱会宣布恋情。至于崔斯特和伊芙琳是如何相恋的，此后自有描写，这里暂且不表。

崔斯特笑道：“我看，我还是不要去猜想的好”。说着便一片起哄声中上台搂住伊芙琳，承认了恋情。演唱会的气氛在伊芙琳宣布恋情之后更为热烈。卡莎见菲奥娜似乎并无戒备，想起自己马上要为一首歌伴舞，而那首歌的歌名就叫玉剑传说，唇边微挑，心中已生一计。

很快，曲目就到了那首玉剑传说，随着伊芙琳和阿卡丽的歌声，卡莎也跳起了舞。“徐抽寸寸刃，渐曲弯弯肘。”卡莎缓缓拔出佩剑，剑上铭刻着暗红的花纹，杀意凛冽。“雷霆震怒，江海凝光”，卡莎挥剑独舞，场地的灯光照在卡莎和她的宝剑上，剑铓闪烁，看得观众是连声喝彩。“绛唇珠袖感寂寞，枕边无人嗅芬芳”，卡莎微微一怔，回头望向阿狸，目光似有决绝之意。阿狸恰好也在看着卡莎，以她对卡莎的了解，只看眼睛便已知卡莎所想，当即和卡莎共舞起来，九条尾巴不断摆动，挡住了卡莎看向菲奥娜的视线。卡莎本意是趁舞剑的机会击杀菲奥娜，阿狸又何尝不知卡莎的心思，但若卡莎真敢伤了菲奥娜，只怕是要被全大陆追杀。权宜之下，阿狸只好和卡莎共舞，拼着自己受伤也要阻拦卡莎。在观众看来，双姝共舞，倒是赏心悦目，喝彩声和掌声不绝于耳。卡莎总算等到了阿狸露出空档，出手如电，剑锋直指菲奥娜，阿狸暗叫不好，急忙飞身挡住这一剑。但听噗的一声，阿狸右胸已遭贯穿，软软地倒在卡莎怀里。场下观众一片哗然，谁也料不到演唱会陡生如此血腥的变故，纷纷叫骂着晦气并离场。有少部分没有离场的，也被安保人员清出场地。伊芙琳见阿狸伤重欲死，立即带上乐队成员驱车赶往医院，崔斯特则独自开大赶到。一路上也不知闯了多少红灯，超了多少次速。

卡莎怀抱阿狸，飞奔进手术室，将阿狸放在手术台上，连急诊室都没进。一个医生见卡莎违反规定，嘴里嘟囔了两句，不过他牢骚还没发完就挨了卡莎一耳光。医生大怒，这就是标准的医闹。他正准备叫保安把卡莎请出去，却突然不敢作声了，因为卡莎一只手已经掐住了他的脖子把他拎了起来。那医生曾经跟虚空生物打过交道，也听过卡莎的威名，自然看得出卡莎不是和他闹着玩的，卡莎手背已经泛出蓝紫色，分明是要杀人的模样。卡莎冷冷地道：“立刻给她做手术，不要跟我讲什么没用的话，她要是治不好，我让你和你们院长给她陪葬。听清楚了？”那医生只吓得魂不附体，他知道暴怒的卡莎是不讲道理的，况且这伤员是阿狸，是战争学院的风纪委员，又和卡莎同是KDA的成员。

此时躺在手术台上的阿狸全身如同浸泡在血液中。卡莎的剑还插在阿狸的身体里，阿狸的生命力不断被这柄剑抽取着。医生迅速拔下了剑，鲜血夹杂着气泡不断从伤口涌出。由于卡莎那一剑刺破了阿狸的肺，阿狸已经是严重的血气胸，医护人员满头大汗地为阿狸连接器械导出胸腔的积血和气体。以前这些人也做过类似的伤员抢救手术，但这次的手术让人太过紧张。这伤员可是阿狸，外面还有一个杀气腾腾的卡莎在等着。卡莎脾气向来暴躁，只是因为阿狸才有些许收敛。她的思维方式很不讲道理，你没有把阿狸救好就是你没用心去治，就该找你们这帮医生的麻烦。

阿狸的伤势很重，贯通伤，肺叶被刺穿，加之那柄剑有古怪，血液也被抽走了不少。更要命的是阿狸的血是瓦斯塔亚的特有血型，血库里面竟然仅有200cc的血可供使用，要想输血就要去数百公里以外的另一个医院取血。在简单地给KDA众人说明情况后，崔斯特发话了：“和那个血库联系，地址给我，我去去就回。”两分钟后，崔斯特手捧两袋血出现在手术室前，颇为得意，总算是在女友面前表现了一番。

卡莎走到崔斯特面前，噗通一声，跪在地上：“你是阿狸的恩人，也是我的恩人，我...”卡莎实在是说不下去，哭了起来。

伊芙琳将卡莎扶了起来，柔声道：“阿狸她一定会没事的，相信她。”

卡莎心道：“输血也输了，手术也做了，阿狸也该治好了，要是治不好，我就杀了这帮饭桶，大不了我也一死，也让阿狸在路上有个伴。”

这时主刀医生擦着汗走出了手术室，他告诉众人，手术做完了，但阿狸未必能活下来，刺伤她的那柄剑实在太古怪了。卡莎只觉得天旋地转，这医生肯定是没尽力去治，一记虚空索敌已经备好，正当她伸手之时，猛听得身后传来一声极为虚弱的“住手”

卡莎火气正大，她回头正欲连劝她的人一块收拾了，一看，霎时间泪流满面。劝她的人是阿狸，阿狸刚做完手术，加之肺被刺伤，实在是不愿多说话，见卡莎正在撒野，看不下去，出言相劝。严重的伤势让她只说了两个字便痛到眼冒金星。旁人要是劝正在气头上的卡莎，卡莎已经准备动手了，即令是伊芙琳和阿卡丽，也是恶语相向，寸步不让。但阿狸一开口，卡莎顿时心头一颤，她蹿到阿狸的病床前，拉了拉阿狸的手，羞愧难当。

阿狸很快又因剧痛陷入了昏迷，被转入了ICU。


	8. 饮血宝剑飞寒铓（2）

卡莎放心不下阿狸伤势，欲跟往ICU，被医护人员拦了下来。阿狸的伤需要特制的无菌环境防止感染。好容易挨过数天，医院终于允许探望，卡莎第一个蹿进病房。阿狸身上插着冰冷的器械，仍然是昏迷不醒。卡莎把旁人都轰了出去，默默看着昏迷中的阿狸。她掏出一把梳子，在阿狸的尾巴上梳了又梳，眼泪不断地滚了下来。和阿狸相处的一幕幕再次涌进脑海……

初见面时，卡莎行事鲁莽，性格暴躁，几句话不合就要开打，那次卡莎还对阿狸动了粗，阿狸也不还手，忍受着卡莎的情绪，随后默默地给伤处抹上药。在阿狸钻研诺克萨斯的法律条文的时候，卡莎蹲在阿狸背后玩弄阿狸的尾巴和耳朵，阿狸也不嫌烦，只是用尾巴包裹住卡莎，让卡莎玩得开心，那次卡莎把阿狸尾巴上的毛弄掉了一块。还有卡莎发病的时候，阿狸不厌其烦地为卡莎注射复用型药水，哄着卡莎……

卡莎知道，阿狸的命是保住了。但阿狸是因为自己而受伤，阿狸又是因为自己而受伤，阿狸总是因为自己而受伤。一次比一次伤得重，这次还差点害死阿狸。一想到阿狸近日的几次昏死都是自己一手造成，卡莎只觉得撕心裂肺的痛。她明知阿狸在深度昏迷，仍自顾自地说道：“狸狸，我是卡莎，我在喊你呢。我知道你恨我，你也不用装听不见，你骂我，打我都好，不要不理我。你要是一直这么睡下去，可就不美了。狸狸，你听见没有？你快起来看看我，算我求你了好不好…”卡莎说着说着，终于趴在阿狸枕边大哭了起来。

阿狸苏醒过来是手术后第十四天，她睁开眼睛，发现卡莎在自己身边睡熟，想是照顾自己累坏了，不忍打扰，伸出一条尾巴在卡莎背上搭着。毕竟病房的空调还是太凉，她怕卡莎感冒了，这妮子向来是大大咧咧。表面上的伤口很快就长好了，但受伤的肺和胸腔的积液却需要很长的时间恢复，阿狸叹了口气，牵扯得胸口又是一阵剧痛，让她冷汗直流。不光是痛，失血过多引起的强烈空虚感也着实让阿狸感到难受，虽然手术时输了血，但终归比不上没受伤的时候。阿狸觉得病房里光线太刺眼，伸手拉过被子把脸蒙住，又睡着了。当然，卡莎又被阿狸吓哭了，但阿狸总算是醒过来了。

又过了七天，阿狸气色好转了些，原来的器械也撤掉了，但是咳嗽一下还是能疼得她蜷成一团。这七天里，卡莎是变着花样地做些大补的菜，让阿狸不时抱怨自己要发胖。卡莎也不以为忤，整日价陪着阿狸，为她解闷。阿狸问道：“我昏迷了多久？”

卡莎道：“整整两周。”阿狸略加思索，惊呼道：“那你的病症岂不是发作了两次？疼不疼？”阿狸因为情绪激动，引动剑伤，痛得眼泪都出来了。

卡莎突然狠狠地吻上了阿狸，她不顾阿狸的抗拒，强行用舌头撬开阿狸的双唇，和阿狸的香舌交汇在一起。阿狸惊讶于卡莎的失礼，一张俏脸涨的通红，一双手也不知道如何安放，只好紧紧抱住卡莎。良久，卡莎终于放过了阿狸，脸侧向一边，冷冷道：“我觉得你先关心一下你自己比较好。”阿狸心中不服，道：“那一剑还不是你...”阿狸还没来得及说完话，嘴又被卡莎的嘴堵住了，阿狸想反抗，却因为伤处疼痛，只能任卡莎摆布。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有人私信问明明是女枪×狐狸怎么现在成了卡莎×狐狸了，笔者提醒：此后会以离谱的情节把阿狸推向女枪，至于卡莎，卡莎一腔真情，总要有所回报，本人更想卡莎被女枪收了，  
> 阿狸总受，女枪总攻，中间卡莎半受半攻。但这样就过分圆满，失去了意义，所以👴有的时候巴不得卡莎死


	9. 饮血宝剑飞寒铓（3）

卡莎自伤了阿狸之后，一直惴惴不安，生怕有人又提此事，这次阿狸开玩笑般地提起，让卡莎心痛不已。卡莎也想找阿狸表明心意，奈何阿狸前些日子昏迷不醒，这几日又忙于照顾，始终不能如愿。此时趁阿狸无力反抗，先用了强再说下文，免得留了遗憾。只是卡莎动作有些粗暴，让阿狸伤处又痛了起来。

阿狸在演唱会时已略微猜出卡莎对自己动了感情，有那么一瞬间，她是想过和卡莎双宿双飞的，她早已对卡莎颇为喜欢。但她想起前一晚遭到菲奥娜和乐芙兰如此玷污，又被卡莎目睹了自己的悲惨模样，虽说是受到胁迫，但总觉得有失贞洁，无可回报卡莎。阿狸又想，菲奥娜和乐芙兰定是不能善罢甘休，总会再找机会折辱自己，那时恐怕卡莎也难逃一劫。卡莎性子暴烈，保不齐做出什么蠢事来。那天卡莎不顾自己痛哭惨叫，下了黑手，又一脚将自己踹得昏死过去，嘴上说是为了减少自己的痛苦，恐怕也是因为对自己失望。想起卡莎那晚的暴行，阿狸下身又是一阵隐隐作痛，她摇了摇头，不让自己继续回忆那次的悲惨经历。

阿狸嫌弃卡莎吻技太过生涩，弄得她不太舒适，便柔声道：“卡莎，你转过来，我有些事对你说。”卡莎转过头来，见阿狸强撑着坐起，连忙扶住阿狸，道：“怎么了，哪里不舒服？”阿狸红着脸，道：“你...你再离我近点”，卡莎依言，靠的更近了。阿狸这时才第一次仔细端详起了卡莎，卡莎远比她想象中要美。卡莎穿着黑色高腰紧身小皮裙，将她纤腰紧紧束住，有那么一丝柳腰纤细掌中轻的味道。一双胭紫色媚眼莹然闪烁，流波转盼，只是近日休息不好，颇显憔悴。阿狸心道：“堂堂一个玩魅惑的行家里手，今日栽在这妮子手里，真是报应不爽，我从了她便是。”

卡莎见阿狸目不转睛地盯着自己，又见到阿狸脸上的微妙变化，就算再不懂事，也已知阿狸心中所念，一时只觉脸上发烧，啐道：“你这狐狸精也有今天...”不过她话音未落，便被阿狸搂入怀中，激吻起来。卡莎从未料到阿狸能主动求爱，以她心性，不知如何是好，呆傻在床边，任凭阿狸的红唇在自己面颊和唇上细细吻过。阿狸不愧是妖狐成精，卡莎只在阿狸唇下坚持了几次呼吸的时间便已抵敌不住，乱了方寸。自感浑身燥热。卡莎爬上病床，将阿狸压在身下，一双手随之剥去了阿狸身上的衣物。卡莎见自己胸前两团软肉并非阿狸对手，骂道：“你个骚货，你说的长胖是全长在奶子上了吗？”一边骂，一边猛力揉搓着阿狸的一对雪乳，让阿狸不住娇喘。阿狸也不甘示弱，想着还击卡莎，奈何重伤未愈，加之法力被禁魔石所废，阿狸只挣扎得两下便放弃了抵抗，只好放纵卡莎压在自己身上发泄，口中喃喃道：“我才不是骚狐狸”。但卡莎始终没有更加深入地探索阿狸的身体，理智告诉卡莎，阿狸身上还带着伤，消受不起自己的欲望。就这样，卡莎终于在每日的抓心挠肝中挨到了阿狸出院。

阿狸中间听伊芙琳说起卡莎曾威胁过医生，还动手打了人，心下惭愧，领着卡莎给那晚挨了打的医生道歉，又准备了数个大红包，送给一直治疗她的医护人员，医护人员坚决不收，更是羞得卡莎无地自容。无奈之下，卡莎给每位医护送了一张亲笔签名的cd以示感谢，毕竟KDA乐队还是太过火爆。

医生说，阿狸虽然出院，但每日仍需卧床静养，不能受压。至于前胸和后背的贯通伤疤，已在整形科以妙手除去，无需再表。


	10. 欲火焚身心惶惶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章后面有些压抑，所以前面尿素过多，以博读者一笑。

伊芙琳得知阿狸出院，也是欢喜不已，驱车来接阿狸回家，顺便叫崔斯特带了一瓶叫稻台的烈酒庆祝，不过阿狸自然是喝不得的。一行人赶回家中，卡莎见难得热闹，便又煎了牛排来搭这瓶稻台酒。桌上卡莎又谈起自己和阿狸已成眷属，引得崔斯特也谈起了和伊芙琳相恋的故事。

崔斯特道：“那次是她太狂了，我一看便知，她的对手出了老千。我那时便想帮她个忙，在她输了一局之后随便找了个理由让她和我去赌一盘。”

伊芙琳啜了一口酒，道：“当时我在那个赌场用了20万赢到了578万，只觉得天下之大，无人牌技胜得了我，被崔斯特一激，便中了他的诡计。”

崔斯特道：“那时她手中两张听用两张A，我手中还有17张牌，我捏着三张听用，出了5张K，压了她一手。她那时便说什么17张牌秒杀之类的话来，哪知我手上剩下12张牌开了飞机，嘿嘿。”

伊芙琳道：“我当时说的是：‘17张牌，你能秒我？你今天能17张牌把我伊芙琳秒了，我就...’”

崔斯特笑道：“你怎地？”

伊芙琳脸上一红，道：“我就是你的人了。”

阿狸道：“我没伊芙琳那么幸运，我是在医院的有一晚被卡莎强了，想了想也只有跟她了。”

卡莎不语，只闷头喝酒，脸上掩饰不住的笑意。卡莎其实并不馋酒，只是今天阿狸当众承认了和卡莎的关系，狂喜之下，这才多喝了些。卡莎酒量浅，两杯下肚就已酩酊大醉。

一顿饭吃完，伊芙琳和崔斯特先行告退，留了卡莎阿狸两人在家。房间里充斥着浓得化不开的暧昧空气。

阿狸见卡莎醉意上涌，便扶卡莎到床上休息，自己也躺在卡莎身边，静卧养伤。卡莎却翻转过来，将阿狸压在身下，扒了阿狸的衣服，从阿狸的额头一直吻到胸口，一只手也不安分地伸向阿狸的蜜穴。阿狸旧伤未愈，被卡莎的粗野动作弄得疼痛难禁，便欲推开卡莎。卡莎早就垂涎阿狸的身子，只是阿狸前段时间身体不好，加之二人并未确立关系，卡莎始终未能如愿，总算等到今日，卡莎哪肯放过阿狸。阿狸越是抵触，越是惹得卡莎欲火难耐。阿狸也想把初次给了卡莎，只是那伤处实在是疼痛，卡莎又一身酒气，让阿狸十分抗拒。卡莎见阿狸始终不愿和自己交欢，心下大为不满。若是平时，阿狸只需说伤处疼痛，卡莎自然收敛，偏生今日卡莎多喝了几杯猴儿尿，无论阿狸如何哀求，也要强上了阿狸。

卡莎见阿狸不遂自己心意，不禁是怒从心头起，恶向胆边生，也不听阿狸解释，伸手扼住阿狸玉颈，另一只手便往阿狸脸上扇去。阿狸还没来得及反应，便被卡莎打了一耳光。阿狸又痛又怕，又觉得心中委屈，抓着被子抽泣起来。卡莎原本胭紫色的双眼已经成了血红色，听见阿狸哭声，更加焦躁，一拳打在阿狸小腹上，这一拳劲力使得奇大，打得阿狸五内如焚，干呕起来。阿狸知道，再不逃走怕是要被卡莎打死在床上，忍着小腹和胸口的剧痛，挣扎着推开卡莎往门口跑去。此时的卡莎因为醉酒，理智全无，跨上两步，抓住阿狸的尾巴，将阿狸拽向客厅，又一掌劈向阿狸耳根，将阿狸打晕。卡莎在阿狸的卧室里找到了几根腰带，将阿狸死死绑在木架上，又在阿狸嘴里塞了一团自己的丝袜。

卡莎何故发这么大脾气？醉酒求爱被拒是一方面，另一方面也是想起阿狸当时被人凌虐，醋意大发。见阿狸昏死过去，卡莎又在冰箱里抓了数枚冰块，放在阿狸的背脊上。

阿狸因为寒冷又被弄醒，她趴在木架上，眼泪大滴大滴地落下。卡莎见阿狸醒了过来，骂道：“你这贱货不是喜欢被人调教吗？我今天让你享受个够！”阿狸这才知道，原来卡莎如此蹂躏自己是吃了醋，急欲开口解释，但嘴里塞了卡莎的丝袜，做声不得。阿狸不断摇头，想让卡莎饶了自己。卡莎却不理不睬，抡起纯银制腰带便往阿狸的屁股上狠抽，阿狸娇嫩白皙的皮肤瞬间布满了青色的伤痕。阿狸吃痛，趴在架子上奋力挣扎，口中不住发出呜呜声，意欲向卡莎求饶。卡莎听见阿狸发出哭声，骂道：“才这么几下子就受不了了？是不是以后随便什么人你就跟着走了？不许哭！”又在阿狸的大腿上狠抽了几下。

阿狸忍住剧痛，一双水蓝色眼睛绝望地瞪着卡莎，似乎是在说：“有本事你今天把我打死。”卡莎看着阿狸的眼神，更加暴怒，又是数下腰带抽在阿狸背上，背脊不比臀部和大腿，只抽得两下便已皮开肉绽。卡莎吼道：“你还不服气？你当着我的面被人调教还有理了？”卡莎又想起阿狸在餐桌上的那句话，猛地抓住阿狸的头发，喝道：“你刚刚说只好跟了我？那你的意思是我强迫你？”

无边的疼痛摧毁了阿狸最后的一丝防线，阿狸摇了摇头，眼泪也止不住地跟着下来，那可怜的模样更是激起了卡莎的淫欲。

卡莎见阿狸哭哭啼啼，还被扒光了捆在木架上，邪念陡生，又见没有趁手的器具，便又去冰箱取了一根圆柱状的冰块握在手里。阿狸见卡莎把玩着那根冰柱，突然意识到不妙，但是已经迟了。卡莎把那根冰柱缓缓插进阿狸的后庭，贴着阿狸的狐耳道：“你再不愿意，我今天也要进入你。”阿狸疯狂地扭动，想要逃避卡莎的凌辱，但这是无意义的反抗，那粗如儿臂的冰柱最终完全进入了阿狸的身体。撕裂的疼痛和冰冷的刺激，让阿狸控制不住地痉挛起来。

卡莎冷笑道：“你那么喜欢被人虐身子，那就让我亲自动手好了。”阿狸痛苦地摇着头，嘴里塞的丝袜让阿狸连开口说话的机会都没有，只能任卡莎施暴。

卡莎又取了一枝心形蜡烛，道：“看你冷得那么难受，给你暖和暖和。”阿狸心想，在卡莎的心目中，自己真就那么下贱吗？如果这样能让她心里好受些的话，那就由着她吧。阿狸却不去想是卡莎的问题，只觉得是自己不好。她又想，那枝蜡烛还是自己送给卡莎的，卡莎甚至舍不得拿出来看。这次点燃了它，想必也是自己让卡莎伤了心，才会用这支蜡烛惩罚自己。

卡莎残忍地分开了阿狸的臀瓣，露出了痉挛不已的后庭，一滴蜡油缓缓落在阿狸的花心。“呜..”阿狸悲惨地呻吟着，汗珠不断在背上凝聚。阿狸也知道这蜡油会滴在自己身上，但阿狸实在是想不到卡莎竟有这等暴虐的手段。

卡莎见阿狸痛苦不已，狞笑着将数滴蜡油滴在阿狸的后庭，当那蜡油落下时，由于受到刺激，菊门紧紧闭合，蜡油的余热便烧灼着阿狸的体表。当阿狸忍受不住灼热感而打开花蕊时，蜡油便长驱直入，舔舐着阿狸受了寒凉的肠壁。肠道本就敏感，被这寒热交替刺激，更是让阿狸痛不欲生。阿狸的菊穴只好一张一合以减少这强烈的痛苦。

约摸一刻钟时间，蜡烛终于燃尽，阿狸的后庭和腿间也已覆盖了一层蜡，连肠道里也未能幸免，那冰柱还没完全熔化，只继续剥夺着阿狸的体温。阿狸从未像现在这样渴望过昏迷，她的体力已经被挣扎和哭泣耗尽，剩下的只有痛苦，连尾巴也被汗水浸湿，背上被卡莎抽出来的伤口遇上汗液，更是疼得阿狸眼冒金星。卡莎这时才停止了对阿狸的折磨，取下了阿狸嘴里的丝袜。总算能说话的阿狸立即哀求道：“卡莎，不要再折磨我了，我好难受，你饶了我吧。”

卡莎这时酒已醒了几分，见阿狸遭此苦难，心中大惊，额上更是冷汗直流，当即便要解了阿狸的束缚，但又怕阿狸不听自己解释，情急之下，卡莎狠了狠心，装作先前的疯狂模样，伏在阿狸身上，柔声道：“只有我才能占有你，明白吗？我爱你。”阿狸噙着眼泪，点了点头。见阿狸点头，卡莎终于饶了阿狸，给阿狸松了绑便倒在沙发上，假装醉酒酣睡。


	11. 欲火焚身心惶惶（2）

阿狸艰难地从木架上起身，腿上却又一软，摔倒在地，再也无力站起，索性便强撑着爬向厕所，排出体内的冰块和蜡油。卡莎今日的手段比之那晚更加恶毒，阿狸原本便已经昏晕了一次，只是后来一直为寒冷所刺激，欲昏死而不得，这才勉强清醒着，但也仅此而已。

卡莎瞟了一眼趴在地上的阿狸，见阿狸腿股上布满了青色淤痕，自是伤心无比，又见阿狸背上被自己打得鲜血淋漓，更是悔恨难当。卡莎想放声痛哭，却又哭不出来，只觉得一块巨石压住胸口，竟是一口鲜血喷了出来。阿狸听见卡莎吐血，想要回身照顾卡莎，可是体力严重透支之下，无论如何也起不了身，趴在地上又哭了起来。

这时外边淅淅沥沥地下起了雨，偶尔夹杂几声闷雷，卡莎再也忍耐不住，冲向雨中，跪倒在地，不住地扇自己耳光，只打得两边面颊肿起老高，酒也完全醒了。卡莎不顾疼痛，在雨幕中狂奔了起来。大约过了两三个小时，卡莎流着泪，猛然间大叫一声道：“阿狸！”便又跑回到了家里，想找阿狸道歉。

这时是下午五点来钟，卡莎进门，见阿狸卧室反锁，敲了敲门，不见人应。卡莎知道，今天阿狸伤得太重，旧伤还未养好便添了新伤，又被自己戳了痛处，她是菲奥娜和乐芙兰暴行的受害者，自己没能安慰她也就罢了，还这样伤她的心，她此时恨自己也是应当的。卡莎见时间不早，做了些菜，招呼阿狸吃饭。阿狸虽然委屈，却也耐不住饥饿，红肿着双眼出来和卡莎吃晚饭。阿狸吃着吃着，泪珠又落了下来。卡莎见阿狸落泪，心里也是难受，抱着阿狸，想说些道歉的话，话到嘴边又说不出来，只把阿狸紧紧抱住。阿狸也不搭话，挣脱卡莎的双臂，转过身缓缓脱下自己的衬衫，原本白皙光洁的玉背被卡莎打得皮开肉绽，有些地方甚至伤可见骨，阿狸怕痛不敢清洗，血迹完完整整地凝在背上，甚至客厅里也有几滴干涸的血。卡莎止不住双手的颤抖，摸向阿狸的伤，疼得阿狸惨叫一声。卡莎如同摸到块燃烧的碳一般，立即缩手回来，低头不语。吃罢饭，阿狸回了自己的房间，把门又反锁起来。卡莎中途写了一张道歉的字条从门缝塞进去，结果被阿狸撕的粉碎，又扔在了门口。

卡莎清楚自己下午干了些什么，知道今晚绝难指望阿狸的原谅，索性便躺在沙发上，随时注意阿狸的动向，只要阿狸一出门，自己使一招猎手本能飞扑过去便是。果然，没等得多久，阿狸便出了卧室，卡莎自是不肯放过这大好时机，扑到阿狸身边，将阿狸死死搂住。阿狸本来不擅记仇，见卡莎也有悔过之意，心中一软，把脸埋在卡莎怀里，又哭了起来。

卡莎却将阿狸反转过来，脱了阿狸衣裳，仔细检查着阿狸背上的伤势，不由分说，要把阿狸拉去清洗。阿狸怕痛，不住反抗，可卡莎手臂如同钢浇铁铸，说什么也要给阿狸洗刷。

“够了。”一个低沉的男声从四面八方传了过来。卡莎心中大惊，自己家什么时候悄无声息地摸进来一个男人？听这声音，对方实力似乎远在自己之上，况且他好像早已知道阿狸的遭遇。卡莎临敌经验老道，当即后撤两步，运起极限超载，她生平从未遭此强敌，只有竭尽全力，打他个措手不及，才有一丝生机。

那男人待卡莎现出身形，自己也从一片粉红色光芒中走出，举手投足之间，威势竟压得卡莎喘不过气。那人肩扛一柄怪异兵器，似斧似镰，其上还有狼头装饰，杀机凛冽。阿狸心中已经大致猜出来人是谁，但自己上身被卡莎扒得精光，羞于相认，连忙穿上衣裳。

卡莎喝道：“什么人敢跑到我家里来撒野？”也不等那人搭话，一记虚空索敌从她手上电射而出。那人侧身避过，暴喝一声：“王者之拉！”手中兵器骤然伸出，将卡莎拉到身边。“反抗者，西内！”一条暗红色恶狼跟着从他身上跃下，咬在卡莎头顶。卡莎连哼也没哼一声，登时气绝身亡。

那男人见卡莎已然毙命，笑着问道：“由哈斯死嘞哈死哈了米。阿狸，我吊不吊？”

阿狸已知来人身份，没想到德莱厄斯竟成就了神王之位，但他只为了给阿狸出气，就要了卡莎的命，那便委实出乎阿狸意料。

阿狸强忍悲痛，颤声道：“你…你真的杀了她？”德莱厄斯道：“她这样欺负你，是死有余辜。”说着便又在卡莎尸身上踢了一脚。

阿狸眼前一黑，伏在卡莎身上，悲痛欲绝。德莱厄斯却一把拉起阿狸，把阿狸推进了卧室，又撕开了阿狸的衣服，说要给阿狸治伤。

德莱厄斯让阿狸侧躺在床上，一只手拂过阿狸的伤处。一道道粉红色光晕从德莱厄斯指尖流出，贴在阿狸的背上，阿狸只觉得说不出的受用。她感觉到身上的伤口传来一阵阵温热感，德莱厄斯的神力熨烫着阿狸，伤口迅速恢复的美妙感觉让阿狸忍不住呻吟出声。

德莱厄斯道：“背上的伤和那次的剑伤我已经给你修复了，屁股和腿上的伤我不方便给你治，让卡莎给你抹点药就行。神界本来不能干预大陆的事，即使神王也不例外。只是涉及一些私人交情，这才有点变通余地。这是一颗珠子，你要是想联系我，就用它吧，前段日子我正忙着处理神界的刺头，所以也一直没跟你们联系，这次总算是有了空。”

阿狸想起卡莎被德莱厄斯所害，万万料不到这个温柔地给自己治伤的老友刚才竟然一招就将卡莎杀死，只流着泪道：“你杀了卡莎…”

德莱厄斯道：“我让她以后不会再因为皮肤被虚空感染而痛苦，她谢我还来不及呢，等她醒了我再跟你们好好聊聊。”

阿狸这才恍然，又想起德莱厄斯刚才说起让卡莎给自己涂药，总算是笑了。德莱厄斯调侃道：“又哭又笑，下句话是怎么说的来着？”

阿狸却不理会德莱厄斯的调侃，奔向卧室外面，见卡莎已然盘腿坐在地上，全身不断痉挛，黑色雾气也不断从卡莎的皮肤上溢出。阿狸心中担忧，忙看向德莱厄斯。

德莱厄斯道：“没事，不要担心。”约莫过了一刻钟时间，卡莎总算是睁开了双眼，感激道：“谢谢兄弟，已经好了。”

德莱厄斯森然道：“先前我把你打昏，是为了我的神力更好发挥，如果你是清醒的，那能不能给你治好就难说了。我也是看在阿狸的面子上才出手相助。阿狸那么爱你，你是怎么忍心伤她成那样的呢？”说完最后一句话，德莱厄斯运起神力，微微压迫着卡莎。想起这几次自己的所作所为，卡莎羞愧难当，低下头任凭德莱厄斯训斥。

德莱厄斯道：“卡莎，我知道你的过去，一个人在虚空之地生存，很难熬。好不容易出来，还受尽白眼。可是你过去的悲苦不应该是你现在施暴的理由。你已经有了阿狸，就该爱护她，而不是几次三番的伤她。”卡莎被这几句话说得脸上发烧，又看见阿狸坐在旁边搂住自己的手臂，心知德莱厄斯说的有理，点了点头。

德莱厄斯将一只大手拍在卡莎肩头，继续说道：“不要对受害者过分的苛责，明白了吗？”卡莎被这一掌拍得呲牙咧嘴，但又不敢发作，只得连声称是。

德莱厄斯这才满意，道：“阿狸的法力被废，我给你们指一条路，去找那位解脱者，他有办法。我不能直接出手给阿狸恢复，对不起了。”说罢，一道粉红色光晕闪过，人已经回了神界。


	12. 罗帷翠被玉肌香

卡莎拉着阿狸的手，回味着德莱厄斯的那些话。她猛然间抱起阿狸，放在自己床上，又找了些药膏抹在阿狸屁股上，手法极尽温柔。卡莎伏在阿狸耳边低语道：“你的伤是不是已经好了...”

窗外又下起了雨，雨点落在地上，屋顶上，噼里啪啦的声音便如一柄小锤子敲在阿狸的心口，只把阿狸敲了个心口酸软。阿狸知道这下再也找不到理由逃避，一张俏脸慢慢变得酡红，干脆便放弃抵抗，反正她早已是卡莎的人了。

卡莎见阿狸顺从地平躺在床上，一双魔爪也随之伸向了阿狸的胸膛。阿狸的双乳就像是两团雪球，柔软而白皙，却又远胜于雪球。雪是冰冷的，阿狸的胸膛却是温暖而滑腻的，细嗅之下还比雪花多出一丝幽幽蜜香。最关键的，卡莎一只手竟抓不住。卡莎突然嫉妒起来，手上劲力又使得有些重了。这一加力，竟是一股奶水从中流了出来。卡莎见状，连忙将阿狸的奶吞入腹中。卡莎咂了咂嘴，觉得味道似乎还不错，便又低下头吸吮了起来，还轻轻咬了咬那淡粉色的乳尖。

阿狸紧紧抓住自己的尾巴，她见卡莎的动作粗野，有些恐惧，但更多的还是隐隐的期待。阿狸支吾道：“卡...卡莎，可以对我温柔点吗，我...我怕痛。”阿狸身体传来的一阵阵颤抖，让卡莎感到强烈的幸福，征服阿狸的巨大成就感让卡莎狂吼出声，吓得阿狸差点哭了出来。卡莎起身，把灯也关了，阿狸因为怕黑，伸出九条尾巴紧紧包住卡莎，不让卡莎离开自己。

阿狸突然觉得下面很痛。身体猛然被卡莎进入，而她没来得及做准备。但阿狸还没惊呼出声，嘴便被卡莎堵住，就像在是医院里的那晚，只是这次卡莎再无顾虑，只放心施为。阿狸皱着眉，抵抗着下身传来的疼痛。卡莎似乎是感受到了阿狸的不适，柔声道：“阿狸，请你忍一忍，好吗。”说着，又吻住了阿狸。

雨下得更大了。夏天的雨，就连落在房顶的声音也是热烈的，稀里哗啦，再加上远处雷声滚滚，似乎是在给卡莎的粗野助威。卡莎便如这热烈的暴雨一般，热烈地占有着阿狸，阿狸也从忍着痛变成了主动迎接。阿狸渴望卡莎的动作更加粗野，可是卡莎却生怕弄疼阿狸，勉力克制着自己的疯狂。但即便卡莎有所克制，在阿狸面前也是粗暴的。

阿狸慢慢地涌起了一种奇怪的感觉，那还是三千年前的时候，也是一样的夏夜，自己住的山洞里燥热难当，便去小河里嬉戏解暑。那晚也是同样下起了暴雨，上游发了大水，黑夜里没有注意，竟险些被淹死。卡莎的侵犯便像那晚的浪潮一样，每当阿狸想在水面上换一口气，便是一个巨浪打来，让阿狸喘息不得。在这窒息般的快感侵袭下，阿狸只想着就此死在卡莎面前。

阿狸终于抵挡不住那一波一波的浪潮，呻吟出声：“嗯…嗯…卡莎再…再多爱我…一些”

卡莎骂道：“骚狐狸，你还要吗？我成全你”说着便加快了在阿狸体内摩擦的频率。阿狸觉得下身传来一阵阵的电击感，带动着双腿也酥麻了起来。

阿狸不顾一切地发出哭喊，卡莎却不为所动，甚至更加奋力前突，猛然间运劲一顶，一股热力直深入进了阿狸子宫。就像是在虚空之地被那些怪物包围，而自己最后杀出了一条生路。阿狸的嗓子喊着喊着便喊哑了，只能发出“啊…呃”这样不成调的低吼。阿狸仰起脸，紧咬牙关，迎接着卡莎最后一轮的冲刺，但她瞬间便脱了力，因为在她咬牙的同时，卡莎已经让阿狸攀上了顶峰。

感受到阿狸的私处因高潮而痉挛不止，卡莎这才放过阿狸，但仍然趴在阿狸身上，贪婪地吸食着阿狸的奶水。阿狸因为快感过于强烈，连尾巴尖都酥软了，只好让自己的宝贵乳汁被卡莎吞食。阿狸能清晰地感受到，血液和爱液混在一起，从自己身体里缓缓流出，却又因为脱力，躺在床上不愿动弹，只能任凭那液体弄脏卡莎的床单。这可是她的初夜，就这么稀里糊涂地拱手交给了卡莎。

卡莎似乎是喝过瘾了，停下了吸吮的动作，舔了舔嘴唇，坏笑道：“看来狐狸奶的味道不错嘛，你要不要也来点？”阿狸不语，只喘着粗气，享受着高潮的余韵。见阿狸不语，卡莎道：“你的奶真的很好喝，很甜的。”语气颇为真诚。阿狸听见卡莎的下流话，不禁有些愠怒，她是从哪学来的这些词句？阿狸想出言反驳，却发现自己的嗓子哑了，摇了摇头，便在黑暗中紧紧搂住卡莎，睡着了。卡莎也因为体力消耗太多，趴在阿狸身上睡着了，只是睡着以后手还抓着阿狸的雪乳不愿放开。

雨，渐渐停了。


	13. 罗帷翠被玉肌香（2）

阿狸是醒得更早的那一个，她的体力消耗没有卡莎那么大，但也是全身酥软，躺在床上动弹不得。她见卡莎还在熟睡，心知叫不起卡莎，叹了口气，又端详起卡莎来。睡着的卡莎于美艳中另有一分可爱，就像是瓷娃娃趴在阿狸的胸口，让阿狸忍不住在卡莎脸上捏了一把，卡莎却只皱了皱眉，将阿狸抱得更紧了。见卡莎不醒，阿狸玩心大起，又在卡莎屁股上拍了一下，清脆有声，显得颇有弹性。阿狸心道：“这妮子，屁股倒着实性感。”

哪知卡莎被这下给惊醒，她缓缓睁开眼，道：“你是没玩的了吗？”说着便强行把阿狸翻转过身，压在阿狸背上。阿狸只叫得苦，醒了做什么不好，偏要招惹这个魔头。招惹这魔头也便罢了，还胆敢拍她屁股，现在把她吵醒了，可有大麻烦了。果然，卡莎贴在阿狸的耳边轻语道：“狸狸，我又想吃你的奶了。”便把魔爪伸向阿狸胸膛。很快，卡莎一双手又被阿狸的奶水浸湿。

卡莎骂道：“奶这么多，真是条骚狐狸。”阿狸极不喜欢有人说她骚，便反驳道：“你就是嫉妒我比你大…”  
卡莎被阿狸说中心思，恼羞成怒，又将阿狸翻转成面朝自己，把头一低，便在阿狸乳上狠吸，阿狸的奶水有一股花果香，喝得卡莎是啧啧称赞。阿狸只羞得面色通红，却也不去阻止卡莎，只等卡莎自己松口。  
约莫5分多钟，卡莎总算是吃饱喝足，用手背擦了擦嘴，奸笑道：“狸狸想不想像昨晚那样的享受？”  
阿狸虽然羞涩，却也抵挡不住那强烈快感的诱惑，咬着嘴唇，点了点头。阿狸突然想起了些什么，红着脸问道：“卡莎你是女孩子啊，怎么会...”阿狸因为害羞，下面的话竟说不出口。

卡莎却不言语，闷哼一声，一股紫色气流逐渐在腰间凝聚成棍状。卡莎淫笑道：“这是我的虚空能量所化，可以随我心意操控，现在我可知道你最喜欢什么节奏和尺寸了。其实嘛，没事被我操一下，还对你的魔法恢复有好处。你倒是舒服了，我是费力不讨好。”卡莎只说得阿狸脸红心跳，连尾巴和耳朵上的毛都炸起来了。阿狸虽然有些反感卡莎的下流话，但毕竟是从情人口中说出，况且这情人还要了阿狸的初夜，那也只好受着。她猛然间想，难道自己真是骚狐狸，早上刚起床就盼着被人压在身下强暴？

阿狸叹了口气，道：“真是欠了你的，你这小淫贼。”说着便顺从地闭上眼静候卡莎的侵犯。卡莎也不着急，调侃道：“昨晚也不知道是谁哭喊着要我再多爱她一点。这到底谁是淫贼啊。”

阿狸被卡莎说得气苦，却又期待着像昨晚那样的高潮，不敢得罪卡莎，只能把脸侧向一边，不去看卡莎的得意神情。约莫调了一盏茶时分的情，在阿狸的苦苦哀求下，卡莎终于抱住阿狸，用力将那能量凝聚的棍状物体插了进去。

阿狸和卡莎在那床上又缠绵了一天，直到傍晚才因卡莎力竭而不情不愿地分开。阿狸的双腿一时半会竟合不拢，人也因为那快感过分强烈，躺在床上不住的颤抖。卡莎更是累的够呛，她的能量到最后无法维持实体，干脆便一股脑注入阿狸的身体里，阿狸被这能量一激，竟忍不住号哭出声，把卡莎吓了一跳，以为是又把阿狸弄疼了。

卡莎躺在床上，歇息了一阵，觉得体内能量有些恢复，便起身打整房间，阿狸昨晚落了红，总不能让那血迹一直留着。只是阿狸四肢无力，躺在床上不愿动弹，卡莎便把阿狸抱在沙发上歇息。见阿狸还因连续的高潮而痉挛不已，卡莎突然也好奇起了那被人侵犯的快感来，只是不愿在阿狸面前栽了面子，便又把这冲动忍下去了。


	14. 拍卖大会起祸殃

阿狸这一天一夜尝足了交合的美妙滋味，此时见卡莎独自收拾屋子，不忍卡莎受累，便起身去做些饭食。哪知从沙发到厨房这几步路竟让阿狸双腿一软，跪倒在地。阿狸自知玩过了火，心下便有些惴惴，只怕身体被卡莎玩坏了。她趁卡莎不注意，自己先揉了揉那已经被卡莎弄得外翻的蜜穴。“嘶...”阿狸只倒抽一口凉气。她虽然知道玩得有些过火，却也没想到竟受了伤，只微微触碰便疼痛难禁。不过阿狸这模样却着实是风骚，跪趴在地，一只手捂着下身，再加上她刚才一丝不挂地被卡莎从床上抱走，身上没有衣服遮蔽，更是显得淫靡非常。

卡莎这时恰巧收拾好了卧室，走出来便看到了这诱人的场景。卡莎虽说知道是自己玩得太过分，但此时也不由得调侃道：“你这骚货还想要啊？我看你这都被操得不能自理了。”阿狸听见卡莎又说自己骚，忍不住道：“我真的很讨厌别人说我骚，昨天晚上我才是第一次。”

卡莎笑道：“到现在你恐怕也是被操了十几二十次了吧，还说你不是骚狐狸，嗯？”说着便又蹲在阿狸身边，揉捏着阿狸的耳朵和双乳。阿狸下身疼痛，跪趴在地上无力反抗，只能放纵卡莎胡来。

卡莎见阿狸满脸通红却一点不抗拒，心知阿狸此时确然虚弱之极，又挤了一些阿狸的奶出来喝，才将阿狸抱去穿衣。阿狸心知此番虽是因卡莎动作粗野而受了这伤，但也是因为自己太过贪婪。想到此节，阿狸只觉得又羞又悔，又怕卡莎从此真的只把自己当成欲求不满的骚狐狸，心中难过，一个没忍住，竟落了几滴泪，把卡莎吓了一跳，以为又说错了什么话，惹得阿狸伤了心。

好在卡莎晚上给阿狸上了药膏，阿狸次日便恢复如初，但也不敢主动求欢，见了卡莎也只将脸侧向一边。卡莎不明就里，还以为是自己把阿狸弄得太狠而惹恼了阿狸，说了一整天溜酸的情话。

又过了两日，阿狸在喝下午茶的时分向卡莎挑明了自己不喜欢被别人说骚，更不喜欢被人说成是骚狐狸。

卡莎听了这些话，大不以为然，道：“反正你也只在我面前发骚，我便说你是骚狐狸也不打紧。”只气得阿狸耳朵的毛根根炸起，卡莎见阿狸耳朵炸了毛，非但不收敛，反觉得炸了毛的阿狸颇为可爱，骚狐狸一类的话说得更欢了。至于卡莎其他的下流话，阿狸虽然也不甚喜欢，但想让卡莎闭嘴不说，那也不大现实，想了想便也不提。阿狸又说已经一月没去学院，心中挂念自己的法学书籍，便要去取回家里来读。只是在学校里又碰见了乐芙兰和菲奥娜，让阿狸十分难堪。这二人似乎忘了自己是如何凌辱阿狸的，见了阿狸竟主动打招呼，只吓得阿狸面色苍白，几欲窒息。但也无事发生，直到两周后，阿狸才又落入了魔爪。


	15. 拍卖大会起祸殃（2）

阿狸自再次被这绝代双姬所擒之后已过了三天，每日白天在菲奥娜的地窖里被二人调教，晚上回到家中便向卡莎哭诉自己的遭遇。阿狸想过数次脱身之计，奈何这二人有阿狸失禁的照片，以此要挟阿狸就范。卡莎尽管近日来时时和阿狸交欢，功力大为精进，却也难敌二人联手，纵是找来伊芙琳作帮手，那二人只消把阿狸的照片公布，阿狸便再也抬不起头。卡莎一时想不出解救阿狸的方法，只能每日晚上安慰阿狸，便如当初病痛未去时阿狸哄自己入睡一般。若是阿狸实在难过，卡莎也只消将阿狸压在身下戳上一番，阿狸自然老实收敛。阿狸沦陷在卡莎带给她的高潮中无法自拔，虽然委实伤心难过，可也能浑浑噩噩地再过一日。阿狸想着自己在旁人面前被扒的精光，后庭还遭那等凌辱，觉得愧对卡莎，但卡莎似乎并未计较这事，只想着如何把阿狸救出，才让阿狸稍许宽慰。好在这二人的调教仅局限于温水灌肠，阿狸倒也忍受得住。

到得第九日上，乐芙兰发现阿狸处女之身已破，将此事说给了菲奥娜。菲奥娜一心只想发笔横财，阿狸既已破身，拍卖价格便大打折扣，气得菲奥娜对着阿狸一顿拳打脚踢。乐芙兰怕阿狸被打坏，连忙劝住菲奥娜，道：“少赚点也比你把她打坏了不赚强，我自有办法收拾这贱人。”

阿狸听见乐芙兰的言语，冷笑道：“你们的本事也就这些了，还不如卡莎把我折磨得惨。”乐芙兰微微一笑，道：“等下你就知道我的本事是不是只有这些了。”

菲奥娜正自余怒未消，觉得血亏了一大笔钱，听见阿狸嘴硬，愤恨之下，又啪啪抽了阿狸两个耳光。阿狸也只闭目哼歌，全然不生服软的念头。

乐芙兰见阿狸不把自己放在眼里，也不以为忤，只将阿狸死死绑住，和菲奥娜耳语了一阵，便出了地窖提了一桶液体回来。阿狸只以为那还是温水，哼了一声，也不搭话，眼底尽是轻蔑之色。直到乐芙兰取一支4000ml的注射器吸满了那液体，阿狸才发现那透明注射器里的液体闪着红光，心中大惊，那分明便是愤怒合剂。阿狸这时暗暗后悔刚才自己的口出狂言，无端招来这等祸事。乐芙兰这时扬了扬手里捧的注射器，道：“你可想好了，你还有一次机会，这是愤怒合剂，你考虑考虑吧。”阿狸虽然也想求饶，但又恐这二人嘲讽自己骨头太软，心中一横，再次摇了摇头。菲奥娜见了阿狸这一副不屈的神情，面露不忍之色，叹了口气，道：“你好自为之吧，阿狸。”便把头转向一边，强憋着笑。

阿狸见菲奥娜似乎是不忍再看下去，更是悔不当初，恨不得抽自己两个耳光。只是阿狸又想起卡莎对自己的深情厚爱，若是真的摇尾乞怜，不免对卡莎有愧，想到此处，阿狸咬了咬牙，道：“有什么手段就尽管往我身上招呼，看是谁更厉害。”乐芙兰摇了摇头，道：“执迷不悟，只能自作自受。”言毕便抹了些润滑油在那注射器上，将那注射器插进阿狸的后庭，缓缓把那愤怒合剂灌进阿狸的肠道。

阿狸只觉得腹中的胀痛感和绞痛感一波一波地袭来，额上汗水涔涔而下，屁股也不断地扭动了起来，试图躲避那注射器，而此时阿狸腹中仅被灌入了800ml的液体。乐芙兰看见阿狸的痛苦模样，又在阿狸的臀瓣和双乳上揉搓了起来，以为能让阿狸惨叫求饶。阿狸却极为硬气，哼也不哼一声，心道：“被这愤怒合剂灌肠也没什么了不起的，卡莎那天的手段比这毒辣得多，我还不是扛下来了。”想起卡莎，阿狸抖擞精神，肚子也不是那么疼痛了。只是后面又多灌了3200ml的液体，任阿狸如何嘴硬，身体始终是诚实的，阿狸最终还是痛苦地挣扎了起来。乐芙兰待那液体全部灌完后，又在阿狸的后庭插入了一个肛塞，待阿狸被折磨了数分钟之后才允许阿狸排出，阿狸始终是一声不吭。愤怒合剂虽然可怕，但比起卡莎那日醉酒后所施的毒手又差了许多，阿狸忍一忍也便过去了。

菲奥娜知道仓促之间难以调教阿狸成功，拍卖大会又快要到了，干脆便将阿狸囚禁在地窖，加以雇佣来的重兵把守，又使用大量药物让阿狸神志不清，连话也说不出来，只能被她们随意凌辱。卡莎也尝试过几次营救，但均无功而返。

转眼间，离举行拍卖会只有三天时间，卡莎救不出阿狸，整日价以泪洗面。这日深夜在城里游荡，一时间只觉得天昏地暗，那高高在上的校长，教授，竟是这等阴险狡诈。卡莎落着泪想了一想，干脆便去买一场大醉。这时卡莎猛然嗅到一股饭菜香气，才发觉自己为了营救阿狸，已经数日没吃东西，再加上在城中这么无意义地乱走，腹中早已饥饿。顺着香气摸去，发现不过是寻常喝夜啤酒的馆子，连招牌都被做菜的油烟熏得漆黑，劝酒的吆喝声，做菜时铲子和锅的碰撞声响成一片。卡莎虽然也擅烹调，但像这等充满市井烟火气的馆子却是头回见到，便走了进去。

她走进馆子，服务员便上前招呼，卡莎要了几碟简单的菜，又要了一瓶烈酒。这时有些眼尖的客人认出是卡莎，便去索要签名和合照，卡莎也一一回复，那些人便心满意足，不再来叨扰卡莎，只是见卡莎脸上颇有伤心之色，一些八卦的人不肯放弃良机，窃窃私语了起来。卡莎心中愁苦，仰脖便灌了几口酒，一时间伤痛之感上涌，激得她又捂着脸哭了出来。

这时旁边桌上一名中年男人转过身来，打量着卡莎，眼神中同情之色一闪而逝。卡莎见这中年男人形貌儒雅，端杯饮酒之时颇有威仪，只是眉头微皱，似乎是有什么值得考量的心事。卡莎见这男人并非寻常好色之徒，心中便有些安定，自顾自地喝起了酒。

那儒雅男子桌上仅有一碟花生米，一碟卤牛肉，一瓶和卡莎一样的烈酒，便没有其他的了。他见卡莎伤心饮酒，便吩咐服务员道：“这位美女的花销记在我这。”

卡莎听见这人吩咐服务员，心道：“我还以为是什么好东西，看来也是个色鬼，想讨我欢喜。”又喝了一些酒，卡莎量浅，伏在桌上竟有些迷糊，又怕当着这许多人出丑，强撑着胡乱夹些菜放在嘴里咀嚼，只是食而不知其味，怔怔地又哭了出来。这时又有两条壮汉走向那儒雅男子桌前，恭恭敬敬地站在旁边，直到那男人吩咐他俩坐下，才抽了两张板凳坐在左右手。其中一名壮汉低声道：“住处已经给您安排好了，就在那拍卖会场旁边，走路两三分钟就到。”那儒雅男子点了点头，道：“我也只是看看那拍卖会有没有什么稀奇的宝贝，我爸妈穷了一辈子，也让他俩看看，见见世面。”听见那儒雅男子提起爸妈二字，两壮汉只吓得低着头不敢言语。

卡莎对那人口中的什么爸妈不感兴趣，但听见拍卖会三个字，登时警觉起来，酒意也有些褪去，专心偷听那人的谈话。

那儒雅男子这时又瞟了卡莎一眼，心知卡莎正在偷听自己说话，便道：“你们先退下吧，我在这一个人多呆一会。”

卡莎知道自己偷听的事已经败露，收拾东西便要离开，这时听见那人道：“我看你脸上的表情，应该是身边有重要的人遇到了麻烦，是父母还是情人？”卡莎心中一凛，知道这人城府极深，听他谈吐，似乎并无恶意，便坐在那儒雅男子身边。那男人笑道：“你倒是不怕我，能和我喝上几杯吗？”

卡莎心下奇怪，道：“好端端的为什么要怕你？难不成酒里面给我下了迷药？”端起杯子便倒了一满杯酒，呷了一口。

那男人笑道：“你这只喝一口却倒了一满杯，不大像话，KDA的美女们可都是爽快人啊。”卡莎心里惦记着阿狸和拍卖会，无心理会那男人的调侃，也忘了自己刚才已然喝醉，端起杯子便一饮而尽。她酒量实在太浅，刚才强撑着偷听谈话，实是出于关心阿狸，这时又喝了一满杯的烈酒，终于支撑不住，倒在那男人怀里，她心知着了这男人的道，却又因为醉酒，一丝反抗余地也无，只能被那男子带向他的住处。


	16. 拍卖大会起祸殃（3）

卡莎次日苏醒过来，发现自己躺在一张极柔软的大床上。睁眼一看，房间虽是不大，却极为豪华，陈设多有古意，铜鼎中的熏香也是优雅恬淡，一闻便知是上等香料。她昨日饮酒太多，醒来后头疼欲裂，看着眼前情景只是觉得迷迷糊糊。

这时昨晚见到的一个壮汉恭谨地端着一个小瓷碗过来，道：“这位小姐您醒了，这是解酒茶，请慢用。”

卡莎正自唇焦口燥，还感觉舌根发苦，看那碗里盛着一晚绿莹莹的冷茶，端起来就是一大口，也不管喝相是不是淑女。只觉得那茶水清甜甘冽，显是名贵好茶，便咕噜咕噜地喝了个精光。卡莎酒力已散，见是一个男人服侍自己醒酒，心下大惊，连忙检查了一下自己的下身，发现并无异样，这才松了口气，连忙道：“谢谢，你先出去吧。”那壮汉还未开口，又是一个壮汉走进房间，道：“我们老大说，您是他的朋友，让我们看您醒了酒他才放心。”

卡莎心中只觉得遭了玷污，立时便想杀了这两人跑路，但又想着他俩是无辜的下人，心中火气渐消。她从床上起身，突然见自身衣裳换了一套，“啊”地惊呼一声，又把被子盖在身上，怒道：“我的衣服是怎么回事，谁让你们换的。”卡莎又羞又怒，羞的是胴体被阿狸之外的人看光，怒的是这些人竟敢趁自己酒醉行此龌龊事，左手一个虚抓，又准备伤人。

其中一名壮汉见卡莎意图动手，慌张道：“不干我们的事，是我们老大昨晚看您喝醉吐脏了衣服，给您买了一套亲手换上的，请饶了我们吧。而且我们老大...”他说到一半，另一名壮汉做了个噤声的手势，这正在说话的壮汉便不再说下去。卡莎愤愤道：“快叫你们老大来见我，老娘要挖了他的眼睛。”

这时昨晚那儒雅男子走进房间，挥了挥手示意这二人退下。待二人退下后，那人笑道：“火气不要这么大嘛，你也幸好是遇到了我，遇到别人可就麻烦了。”

卡莎虽然心中怨愤，但这人终究没趁自己喝醉做出什么事，也就消了气，只是还是有些害羞，道：“我不认识你，你怎么能给我...”

儒雅男子淡淡道：“我不想我还要睡的床上被别人吐的东西弄脏，昨晚你醉得太厉害，我还帮你洗了个澡，希望你不要怪罪，我先声明，我没有任何轻薄之意。”

卡莎听见自己昨晚连澡也是这人洗的，只羞得面色苍白，苦笑道：“你还干了些什么，一并说出来吧。”卡莎想从他口中套出一些关于拍卖会的话来，因此忍着羞愤，生怕惹恼了这人。再者看他也不像是坏人，便也有些信任他，想向他求助。

儒雅男子道：“除此之外我就没干什么了，你先走吧，一直呆在我这，等下引起绯闻可就不好了。这帮媒体总是没事干，想搞个大新闻。到时候他们采访你个人感情的事，问来问去的问题都太年轻，太肤浅，有的时候甚至很幼稚。依你卡莎的脾气，你肯定是一句话都不说。你一句话不说也不好，你可以说一个无可奉告，但是记者们又不高兴了，总能找到话编排你。唉，反正我是身经百战，见得多了。”

卡莎突然心口一酸，她自幼掉进虚空，无父无母，那日在医院和阿狸确立关系，总算觉得有了亲人，却又被人当牲畜一般买卖。今日这儒雅男子便如长者给她传授人生经验一般，让她碎了的心又有些安慰。

卡莎噙着泪，“哦”了一声，便往房间门口走去。卡莎心道：“从他嘴里套不出关于拍卖会的话，不如早点回去，想想解救阿狸的办法。”

儒雅男子拦下卡莎，从包中掏出一柄象牙雕制的扇子，扇面上画着些许粉色的花纹，显是女人用的，道：“给你一把扇子，到时候在拍卖会上可以用这把扇子联系我，快走吧。”

卡莎被这儒雅男子一席话说得摸不着头脑，又见房间陈设有些女性化，只觉得这人身上处处透着诡异，还是不要久留的好，转身便走。

卡莎到得家中，进了阿狸原本的卧室，想起当初和阿狸在这房中缠绵不休，这时阿狸落入人手，自己却无计可施，泪珠滚滚而下。蓦地里看见阿狸桌上放着德莱厄斯给阿狸的珠子，想到德莱厄斯已成就神王，便联系德莱厄斯，请他出手相救。

德莱厄斯听罢阿狸的遭遇，痛苦道：“神界不能干预大陆的事，我也救不了她。只是我料不到那乐芙兰...那乐芙兰竟然如此阴险狠毒，还有什么是她不敢做的？”德莱厄斯气极，以他神王之尊，说出话来竟有些许颤抖。

德莱厄斯想了想，沉吟道：“如果你能在拍卖会上买下阿狸，就能救下她。我如今成了神，下界的钱财用不上了，我把我原来的积蓄全部给你，你再去找伊芙琳借点钱。那个拍卖会应该是需要特殊的邀请函，让崔斯特去搞，他有门道。此外，在拍卖会上让崔斯特去竞价，你在会上静观其变，如果你去竞价，阿狸很可能再次落入人手。你们KDA乐队应该财力足够，虽然比不上那些大财阀，但也算是相当富裕。阿狸又被你破了身，价格对你们而言应该不会太高，这事应该能花钱解决。你和阿狸现在住的这套房子也可以抵押。不过你们两个人住这么大一套别墅，也真是奢侈，想当年我和德莱文相依为命的时候...”

卡莎听德莱厄斯越说越远，不客气地打断了他：“打住，我现在就去找伊芙琳。”说罢便把德莱厄斯晾在一边，德莱厄斯摇了摇头，又回神界去了。

伊芙琳听说阿狸的遭遇，也是泣不成声，当即拿了一张卡，道：“这是我的全部家底，说什么也要救下阿狸。”崔斯特也取了自己的全部积蓄，道：“阿狸遭难，自当竭我所能。”一贯和卡莎阿狸不和的阿卡丽这时也道：“我的全部积蓄你拿去，阿狸救出来再想办法感谢我。”卡莎心中感激，落泪道：“我代阿狸谢谢你们了。”言毕便向众人深深鞠了一躬。

次日晚上，崔斯特把卡莎喊到他和伊芙琳家中，道：“我偷了三张那个拍卖会的邀请函，还是连号的，明晚见机行事，实在买不过别人，那也没办法了。”

拍卖会上。

卡莎，伊芙琳，崔斯特自然是三连坐，不过卡莎惊讶地发现，前几日她见到的那名儒雅男子也在他们这排，还刚好坐在崔斯特右手边。

这时听见礼台上的主持人端着话筒道：“下一件拍品，出自莎拉•厄运之手，乃是不可多得的一把兵器，是卡牌大师崔斯特从她手中盗出，几经辗转，来到了本拍卖场。对了，这玩意还有一个名字，叫疾射火炮。直购价是两千六百峡谷币，但是从低价拍卖起，无论最终价格如何，总是比两千六百峡谷币要低许多的。”

那儒雅男子道：“这帮孙子真敢说啊，就这玩意还叫疾射火炮，真是辱没了厄运小姐的一世威名。”

崔斯特也愤愤道：“我从没在她那里偷过东西，怎么就成了是我偷的？”

儒雅男子又道：“我看你也没这胆量，当初你和格雷福斯被她当狗一样的遛，最后还服了她。她干掉普朗克，在比尔吉沃特称帝以后，你好像还称过她一声陛下。”

崔斯特听那人说出自己旧事，似是揭自己老底，耸了耸肩，道：“她确实厉害，我心服口服。这些年比尔吉沃特在她治下，从一个混乱的港口岛国变成了强大的军事帝国，现在我说我是比尔吉沃特人，我也觉得脸上有光。”

那儒雅男子笑道：“你对这女人评价挺高的，看来她确实是有点东西。”

这时那伪造的疾射火炮已被某个冤大头买下，主持人笑道：“接下来是今晚的重头戏，还请各位男性朋友们注意，不要走神。”说着便招了招手，后台推出了一个蒙着黑布的精钢笼子。

主持人又神秘兮兮道：“请大家大胆猜测一下这是什么拍品。”卡莎知道那里面十有八九便是已经被折磨得不成人样的阿狸，捂住脸不敢再看。

见场上气氛热烈，那主持人一把便掀开了黑布。但听见场上惊呼不断，卡莎忍不住好奇心，又从指缝中偷着往上看了两眼。

那笼子里，一名双眼无神的美貌少女赤裸着身子，皮肤之白嫩，光线打在身上竟有炫目之感。少女坐在笼里，被九条巨大的狐尾裹住身体，面露恐惧之色，一双毛茸茸的狐狸耳朵因为害怕而紧紧贴在头上，显是中了什么毒，导致精神失常。不是阿狸却又是谁？


	17. 十年生死两茫茫

主持人面露得意之色，道：“如果只是普通的半兽瓦斯塔亚，那么她也不会是今晚的主题了，真正难能可贵的，是她的身份。她是KDA的成员阿狸，本身就有不俗的身价，想想KDA商演的出场费吧。因为一些机缘巧合，她现在才在这个拍卖场作为一件拍品展示给诸位。可惜啊，阿狸破了身，但是呢，这个调教过程中不小心被破身也是常有的事，再说，调教她的人是KDA的其他两名成员，伊芙琳和卡莎，各位男性朋友们也不需要太过介意。现在开始竞价，底价10个亿，加价幅度不得少于1个亿。”

卡莎终于怒了，骂道：“真是他妈的胡吹，为了多卖点钱脸都不要了。她是我破的身不假，怎么就成了是我调教的了？”

卡莎当时便欲发作，只是崔斯特怕又生变故，苦劝之下，总算是把卡莎劝回了位置上。

阿狸的身价涨得很快，顷刻间就到了20亿，但到了25亿之后，场上竞价的人明显变少了。崔斯特喜道：“看样子最后大概是45亿之内完成，咱们手上差不多有60亿，阿狸有救了。”

其实KDA成员本身收入只能算是偏高，她们的积蓄实际上不过几个亿，真正出钱的大头是崔斯特和德莱厄斯。这当儿也多亏了这二人出手相助，才有了救下阿狸的本钱。只听得台上主持人道：“36亿，看来阿狸的身价今晚最终达到了36亿，啊，那边的有位贵宾加到了40亿，果然实力不凡。”

加价到40亿的人正是崔斯特，阿狸的最终身价果然和他预料到的差不多，达到了40亿。这时场上已无人再敢加价，那主持人颤声道：“40亿，一次！40亿，两次！40亿...”

“80亿”一个温和的声音打断了主持人，这声音乃是从那儒雅男子口中发出的，登时让主持人眼前一花，他如何能想到，场上还有这等神秘的贵宾，一时间脸上尽是阿谀谄媚之色，看得那儒雅男子一阵皱眉。

卡莎正沉浸在救出阿狸的喜悦中，这声80亿让她如坠冰窖，只觉得头昏脑胀。卡莎万料不到这儒雅随和，行事诡秘的男子竟是满脑子鸡鸣狗盗的苟且之事，一时间只欲作呕。

卡莎拿出昨日那人给的扇子，让崔斯特还给那儒雅男子。她实在不愿与这人过多接触，但手上有他扇子，也说不准他能看在这扇子的面子上，放弃到手的阿狸。

哪知崔斯特看见这把扇子，脸色大变，不可思议地往那儒雅男子脸上望去，似想要看出什么来。他定了定神，仍压不住心中的惊讶，颤声道：“你...您，参...”

那儒雅男子做了个噤声的手势，道：“崔子，让你女朋友和卡莎别来烦我，还有，如果让她们知道了我的身份，我让你吃不了兜着走，明白了吗？”

崔斯特脸上汗水长淌，吞了口唾沫，道：“是。”

卡莎虽关心阿狸，但见这男子似乎让崔斯特害怕的紧，加之他表面上看去并不像坏人，便也有些安心，问道：“你究竟是谁？买了阿狸是什么目的？”

那儒雅男子道：“不该问的不要问，你要是想见她，明天再说。你知道我的住处，好了，我回去睡觉了。”说罢也不理卡莎，径自走了。

卡莎欲追上他一问究竟，却被崔斯特拦下了。卡莎不解，道：“他到底是干什么的，怎么连你也这么怕他，不会是什么大人物吧。”崔斯特苦着脸道：“他让我不要说，你又要问，真是把我架在火上烤啊。我只能告诉你，阿狸被他买下了没坏处，只是我想不到他怎么会买阿狸的，唉，有钱也不是这么花的啊。”

卡莎更加不解，但又怕得罪了那人，他对阿狸做出什么事来，那就麻烦大了，见崔斯特不愿透露，也就回家休息了，只是挂念阿狸，一晚上没睡好。

那人带着阿狸进了他的客房，便取了一把小刀，往自己脸上划了一刀，吊诡的是，这一刀划在他脸上，却是一滴血没流，原来他脸上盖了一层人皮面具。他又在脸上撕了几下，露出了本来面目。阿狸这时神志不清，被他扔在那软床上躺着，也不害怕，只直愣愣地盯着他的背影，看不到那人脸上的变化。

那儒雅男子又在胸口划了一刀，撕开了身上的人皮外套，在他行李箱里挑了一件长裙另行穿上，这才坐在客房的沙发上歇息。若是卡莎在这，定是惊得说不出话来。这哪里是什么中年男人，分明便是妙龄女子，一张脸蛋虽然不似阿狸般妖艳，但也是千娇百媚，最诱人的是她面色淡而不冷，却又颇有威严，显是长期身居高位才有的风范，只是眉头微锁，显得略微有些愁苦。这时她一头血红色长发随意披在肩上，舒服地靠在椅子上点了根烟。

她见那两壮汉进了房间，便也一人发了一根，笑道：“你俩这一路上也辛苦了，等阿狸睡着我请你们出去喝酒。”

两壮汉接过烟，跪在地下，齐声道：“可不敢当。”

其中一名壮汉小心翼翼道：“陛下，您这几天不是...，怎么还敢抽烟喝酒呢？”

这买下阿狸的女子，便是那比尔吉沃特的女帝，莎拉•厄运。她捂着小腹，皱眉道：“第一，在外面不要随便称我为陛下。第二，我这几天确实是痛经痛得难受，都给我痛得失眠了。不多喝点酒，我睡都睡不着，那么多医生给我调理，屁用没有，该疼还是疼。唉，就算我称了帝，每个月还是逃不脱来这个。”

两壮汉无奈，只得道：“那就依您，我们在隔壁等您。”说罢，两人便退下了，顺手带上了房门。

见二人退下，厄运小姐从沙发上起来，把没抽几口的烟在烟灰缸里按灭，坐在床边，温柔地摸着阿狸的耳朵，道：“你马上就要去比尔吉沃特啦，小可爱。我们不要在这个可恶的地方受气，你住在我的皇宫里，就再也不会有人来欺负你了。我会拿着枪，把那些坏蛋一个一个全部枪毙掉。你乖乖地睡上一觉，睡醒了你就在我给你准备的新家里了。我的宫殿好大好漂亮，你一定会喜欢的。”

厄运小姐从未想到，她竟有一天会把耐心花在买来的一个歌手身上。哄人睡觉？她自己近日尚且因为痛经难受，不叫人伺候就不错了。或许是幼年的经历和她同病相怜吧，她想着，不然为什么看见一个跟自己不相干的女孩子受了这样的屈辱，自己的心也跟着就疼了起来呢？她是KDA的成员，照理来说应该是能保护好自己的啊。或许是被人盯上了吧，否则怎么会受这样的苦难呢？

阿狸在自己手里，总好过回KDA以后再次被人盯上带走，就当是自己又做好事又背锅吧。

想到此节，厄运小姐心里又是一疼，忍不住便要在阿狸额头上亲一口。但她毕竟是帝王，觉得有失身份，便也克制了下来。

阿狸虽然神志暂时不清，却也知道厄运小姐并无恶意，很快便沉沉睡去，脸上还微带着笑。厄运见阿狸睡熟，关了灯退出房间，叫上那两个壮汉，出门喝酒去了。

厄运小姐不像卡莎，她酒量很大，加之出身贫寒，因此倒也不排斥寻常吵闹的路边摊。三人很快也就找到了一家馆子，在门外坐定。三人吃喝了一阵，厄运小姐低声问道：“行程可都安排好了？”其中一名壮汉道：“后天下午，走陆路到海边，我们的小船就停在那里，上小船以后走二十五海里，出了暗礁群，就可以上军舰回比尔吉沃特了。”

厄运小姐道：“行程改一下，推迟两天，告诉他们，四天以后我才走，有些事情要处理一下。顺便替我道个歉，让他们又多等了两天。”

两壮汉齐声道：“是。”便掏出手机联络，厄运小姐见二人也吃喝得差不多了，也就结了帐回住处。她见阿狸睡得香甜，又把大床让给了阿狸，自己躺在沙发上对付了一晚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想不到吧，女枪早就出场了。👴的剧情水平可以吧。


	18. 十年生死两茫茫（2）

次日早晨，厄运小姐洗漱方毕，便听见门外急促的敲门声，卡莎急切要见到阿狸，也不等厄运小姐前来开门，就在门外大吵大叫了起来，惹得没睡醒的客人一阵怒骂呼叱。卡莎这才暂时收敛，但敲门声却一直没断。厄运小姐心念微动，将自己的长发仔细梳好，又化了些许淡妆，这才不紧不慢地给卡莎开门。

卡莎见来开门的是个漂亮女子，不免有些奇怪，但这几日没见到阿狸，心里火烧火燎，也不理睬厄运小姐，推开厄运小姐便进了房间。只见阿狸一脸迷惘，显是美梦被自己吵醒，卡莎心中惭愧，坐在床边将阿狸一把搂入怀中，口里止不住地呜咽道：“都是我不好，让我看看他对你做出什么事没。”说着便伸出手去解阿狸的睡衣。阿狸神志不清，见卡莎凶神恶煞地冲进房门，已经有些恐惧，这时卡莎不由分说来扒她衣服，更是吓得阿狸心惊胆战，“哇”地一声，哭了出来。

厄运小姐道：“怎么，你这是准备把她吓死吗？她中了点毒，暂时认不出你。”卡莎刚才一把推开厄运小姐，让厄运小姐心里十分恼怒，便想让卡莎吃个瘪。

哪知卡莎毫不客气道：“不用你管那么多，那个畜生呢，他在哪？让他滚出来。”厄运小姐怒道：“你嘴里不干不净地说些什么，你再骂？”厄运小姐受痛经困扰，本就烦躁，这时挨了卡莎的骂，更是火上浇油，但她身为帝王，很有涵养，尽管这时火冒三丈，仍然没吐一个脏字。

卡莎骂道：“你这么维护他，又打扮的花枝招展的，想必也是和那淫畜一伙的婊子，把你的臭嘴给我闭上。”厄运小姐气极，只觉得太阳穴似要炸裂一般砰砰跳动，情绪激荡之下，小腹又是一阵刀割般的剧痛，当下只恨不得掏出枪把卡莎毙了。但她转念一想，心道：“我何必自降身份和一个戏子计较，卡莎又不知道我扮作男人，再者她也是关心自己情人，跟这样的人置气，没意思。”便只冷笑一声，并未答话。

卡莎却不依不饶，见厄运小姐并未开口解释，又道：“贱人怎么闭嘴了？是不是被人玩了一晚上，爽得说不出话了？”卡莎心里难过，出口便要伤人，也不管对方是谁。厄运小姐就算脾气再好，这时也忍不住气，道：“真是没点教养，跑别人住处撒野。”卡莎正愁一肚子火没处发泄，这时厄运出口反驳，终于把这炸药包点着了。卡莎叫道：“骚婊子还敢还嘴！”右手便往厄运小姐脸上扇去。卡莎除非生死关头，打架第一件事便是先扇人耳光，打击别人的自信。那日酒醉对阿狸施暴，也是掐住阿狸的脖子往脸上打，打得阿狸哭了出来，阿狸也因哭声遭了后面的毒手。

厄运小姐早年当赏金猎人之时，虽然是凭着手中双枪杀人灭口，但拳脚功夫也不敢疏漏，怕有仇家找上门来，使不上第二招便被打倒在地。这时见卡莎那一掌来势凶猛，侧头略避，左手斜斜地一挡。卡莎虽然是和人动手打架，却也不敢使出体内的虚空能量，所以仅凭拳脚和厄运对殴。卡莎临敌时往往是使虚空能量相斗，拳脚上的功夫那是稀松平常。数拳打出，厄运小姐或挡或避，却不反攻。逗得卡莎心急，飞身一脚便往厄运小腹踢去，这一脚隐隐带了一丝虚空能量，厄运小姐知道自己绝难挡住，借势跃起，她身穿长裙，一些招式便难以看出来，厄运小姐伸手一抓，便揪住了卡莎的头发，将卡莎按倒在床边。卡莎见情况紧急，也顾不得许多，便运起虚空能量，想以一记艾卡西亚暴雨脱身。哪知厄运小姐这一抓，食指紧紧按住卡莎顶门的百会穴，只消劲力微透，卡莎一身的能力就使不出来，只能任厄运小姐宰割。卡莎心中不服，大叫道：“要不是我先前手软，你...啊！”她话没说完，又被厄运小姐一指点中了会阴穴，全身瘫软在那床上。卡莎又羞又怕，心知遇上强敌，早知她手段如此厉害，自己怎么敢轻敌呢。羞得是那婊子竟点了自己的那里，还是当着阿狸的面。卡莎连运几次虚空能量，想冲开厄运小姐双手的束缚，但始终未能如愿，无奈之下，只得求饶道：“我服了，快放开我，好难受，啊！臭婊子！住手！”厄运小姐有心教训卡莎，又在卡莎的屁股上狠狠捏了一下，让卡莎招架不住，惨叫出声。

厄运小姐松开卡莎，冷冷地道：“女孩子家，嘴巴放干净点，我实话跟你说了吧，我就是你嘴里的那个淫畜。”卡莎被厄运小姐点了两处穴道，动弹不得，趴在床上止不住地喘息，心里把厄运小姐祖上骂了个遍，但又不敢骂出口。

阿狸原本被这二人打架的场面吓得不轻，这时见卡莎被厄运小姐制住，竟拍手笑了起来。卡莎见阿狸发笑，只觉心中凄凉，当着厄运小姐的面，自己大败亏输，阿狸还笑得出来，一时间痛哭失声。她却忘了阿狸被药物弄得神志不清，以为阿狸变了心，又泪眼汪汪地望向阿狸。

厄运小姐坐在沙发上点了根烟，慢慢抽了起来。她称帝以后再没亲自动过拳脚，平常抽烟喝酒更是一概不忌，功夫慢慢也就退步不少。今日制服卡莎，让她体力大为消耗，加之处在生理期，腹中疼痛难禁，这时几乎昏死过去，坐在沙发上竟不愿起身。堪堪一根烟抽完，厄运小姐觉得身上力气有些恢复，便道：“我花了大价钱买下阿狸，自有我的目的，我只让她在比尔吉沃特待上十年。这十年里，我不会让她回来。我给你的那把扇子，准许你每半年可以来我的住处探望阿狸，每次探望时间不得超过24小时。明白了吗？顺便说一下，我叫莎拉•厄运。”

卡莎听了这话，心中一阵绝望。她虽然也料到自己难以说服买家放了阿狸，但她如何也想不到阿狸竟是被比尔吉沃特的女皇帝给买下了，还以这样的方式来折辱自己。卡莎心想，自己哪有资本和她对抗？不如卖惨博她同情。当下苦苦哀求道：“皇帝陛下，求您放了她吧，她是我的爱人，我不想和她分开，求求您了。我好不容易有了亲人，您让她就在我身边吧，呜……”

厄运小姐道：“行啊，没问题，你把那80亿给我，我立马走人，阿狸留在你身边。”卡莎落着泪道：“求您了，陛下...呜呜...”

厄运小姐又道：“你刚才骂朕什么？现在知道服软了，还称朕一声陛下，可笑啊可笑。”她有意羞辱卡莎，自称也从“我”换成了“朕”。

卡莎知道自己绝难让厄运小姐心软，索性不再哀求，又骂道：“什么狗屁女帝，不过是海盗头子罢了，说不定是上了不少男人的床才...”卡莎话没说完，嘴里就被厄运小姐塞了一团毛巾。

厄运小姐被卡莎的骂词气得直发抖，她因为长得漂亮，被不少人说过闲话，最终那些说闲话的人不是被她枪毙就是被她割了舌头，今日卡莎又说出类似的话，厄运小姐自是不能轻饶了她。当即找了一把刀放在卡莎嘴边，道：“我在你脸上划几刀，看你还嘴不嘴硬。你这脸蛋要是毁了，恐怕就...”说着便用刀侧拍了拍卡莎的脸。

卡莎珠泪盈眶，眼见那把刀在自己脸边上晃来晃去，自己又动弹不得，只要这红发恶魔手一抖，自己转眼就要毁容。厄运小姐笑道：“你怕不怕？”卡莎再也不敢在厄运小姐面前嚣张，颤抖着点了点头。厄运小姐又道：“那你是同意阿狸跟我回比尔吉沃特了？”卡莎又摇了摇头，把眼一闭，胸膛一挺，似有引颈就戮之意。厄运小姐笑道：“我不喜欢杀人啊...我在你脸上划几刀就好了。”

卡莎见眼前寒光闪烁，又觉得脸上一阵疼痛，双眼一翻便昏了过去。


	19. 十年生死两茫茫（3）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先来这么多，剩下一部分到时候再补上

厄运小姐趁着卡莎被吓晕，将卡莎五花大绑，扔在地上。卡莎虽然昏晕了一阵，毕竟也是因为害怕，片刻间便醒转过来，见阿狸笑盈盈地看着自己被缚，暗暗叹了口气，心道：“都说狐狸成精水性杨花，这话果然不假，若是平时，阿狸早就给我松绑，这时看我落难，竟还笑得这么开心。唉，我怎么忘了她现在是神志不清呢，又编排起她了。”

卡莎抬起头，看见厄运小姐又坐在沙发上抽烟，眼神中还颇有嘲弄之色，心头火起，不住发出呜呜的抗议声。厄运小姐见卡莎一丝反抗余地也无，又楚楚可怜地趴在地上，笑道：“和我斗，你还是嫩了点。看你的小情人来不来救你吧。哦，对了，她现在暂时认不出你。昨晚是我在哄她睡觉，她现在只信任我。你早上一来就扒人衣服，把她吓得不轻，她现在对你应该是又怕又恨。我把你给绑起来，你看她还笑得欢实呢。”说着又在卡莎的翘臀上拍了一巴掌。阿狸见卡莎被厄运小姐打了屁股，拍手笑道：“好耶好耶，就打她屁股，看她还欺负我。”

卡莎知道厄运小姐说的在理，又见到阿狸如此高兴，心知阿狸此时确实已经是神智错乱，想到现下的恶果全是菲奥娜和乐芙兰所种，不由得怒发如狂，可是苦于被厄运小姐捆了起来，只气得在地上打滚。

厄运小姐冷冷道：“你打滚也没用，那药力必须停药两周以后才能勉强恢复，此后她还需静养，不能受刺激。行了，后天下午我就带着阿狸走了。你也赶紧出去吧，我和阿狸都还没吃早饭呢。”说着便给卡莎松了绑，扶卡莎到自己身边坐着。卡莎这时也知道自己忤逆不了厄运小姐的意思，叹了口气，坐在沙发上又哭了起来。

阿狸原本是坐在床上玩着厄运小姐的烟盒，这时见卡莎被教训了一番，胆子也略微大了起来，下了床坐在厄运小姐怀中，将耳朵在厄运小姐的脖颈上蹭了蹭，九条尾巴也缠住了厄运小姐。卡莎见此情景，有些吃醋，伸手想把阿狸抱在自己怀里。哪知阿狸十分害怕，卡莎一伸手，便吓得往厄运小姐身上猛扑。

卡莎心中酸楚，又怕惊了阿狸，不敢发作，一步步挪到浴室里，这才跪在地上痛哭失声。厄运小姐知道卡莎伤心已极，有些心软，将阿狸抱回床上，进了浴室向卡莎阐明她买下阿狸的原委。卡莎并不相信厄运小姐所言，道：“我不信，你明明只是想把她带到你那里给你当性奴。”厄运小姐道：“你口口声声说如何如何爱她，可是你知道如果阿狸留在这边会发生什么吗？”

卡莎哭道：“那我跟你去比尔吉沃特，总可以了吧，我真的舍不得她。”厄运小姐冷笑一声，道：“你舍不得她？是谁伤她伤得最深？她昨晚说的梦话说了些什么你知道吗？”卡莎摇了摇头，她急切想知道阿狸说了些什么，一双媚眼便恳切地看向厄运小姐。厄运小姐却并不急着回答，勾着卡莎的下巴，调戏道：“你有一双摄人心魄的眼睛，我非常喜欢。”

卡莎只觉得一阵恶寒，但又委实想知道阿狸做了什么梦，道：“她...她说了些什么？”厄运小姐反问道：“你平常和她在家里，是不是对她动过粗？”

卡莎猛然想起阿狸出院那天下午自己的所作所为，背上冷汗直流，又是惭愧，又是伤心，颤声道：“是...她究竟说了些什么，求求你告诉我。”

厄运小姐这才缓缓道：“她说，她很痛，让你别打她了。她还说，她没有背叛你，她是被人威胁的。看来你有一天把她打得很惨，然后又因为阿狸被人给凌辱而迁怒于她，对她做了些伤她尊严的事，那天她伤得很重。我说得对吗，卡莎？”

卡莎心中不甘，但厄运小姐句句属实，句句戳中她的心坎，这时也只能道：“我...我确实...对她施过暴。”说出话来语气已然吞吞吐吐，底气全无。厄运小姐又道：“我不会解梦，但有时候，我能从一个女孩的噩梦里猜出她的遭遇。当我还小的时候，我的爸妈被普朗克杀了。从那以后，我经常重复同一个噩梦。”谈及此处，厄运小姐怔了一怔，点了根烟猛抽一口，才继续说道：“那时他冲进我家门，要取我妈给他做的枪，其实他不想给钱，他想杀人灭口。后来的事，你应该也知道，普朗克不知去向，他的手下，我一个没留，全部杀了。那段时间，我就没做过那样的噩梦了。再后来，我得知普朗克还没死，只是受了伤变成了残废，我又开始做起了噩梦。直到两年以前，我在一个泳池派对里，发现了他。我抓住了他，用了很多种酷刑，最后我把他四肢筋脉全部挑断，又在他身上割了无数条口子抹上糖水，引得虫子去吃他身体。我把他晾在一座山上，让他哀嚎了三天三夜才气绝身亡。我就在旁边听着他的惨叫，觉得这世界上再没有比这更悦耳的声音。我这仇可算报得到家了，照理来说应该是十分舒坦，但我内心是说不出的寂寞凄凉，只觉得再也没有什么事情可干，活着也是白活。”

厄运小姐不喜欢吹嘘自己的事迹，她还是海盗船长的时候，也做些赏金猎人的勾当。每当那些船员问起，也只说一句“某某人已经被我杀了”便再不言语。今日破例讲了自己报仇手段之残忍，也是有规劝卡莎之意，不要惹事生非。

卡莎默默地听着厄运小姐讲述她的故事，心中只觉得毛骨悚然，也隐隐有些同情起了这位女帝，但又庆幸没有真的惹恼了厄运小姐，否则不知她有什么厉害手段要落在自己身上。不过更为重要的是，阿狸在她手里，的确是最安全的，她有能力保护好阿狸。卡莎叹了口气，道：“好，我同意你把她带走，只是...”

厄运小姐道：“只是你想去送她一程，是吗？”卡莎点了点头，无奈道：“什么都瞒不住你，我确实想送送她，她毕竟是我的爱人。这一走就是十年啊。”厄运小姐笑道：“那好，后天下午，我在这里等你。我让你把她送到我的军舰上。”言毕，起身给了卡莎一个拥抱。卡莎噙着泪，也给了厄运小姐一个拥抱，这才走出宾馆。

两天后

厄运小姐带着阿狸和她两个手下走了一下午。黄昏时分，来到大陆的一个海滨城市。第一件事，便是找了一家饭店，要了一箱冰镇啤酒，一碗红烧牛肉，一只烤鸡。又要了些清淡的饮食，喂阿狸吃饭。待阿狸吃饱了，她才和两个手下大吃大喝了起来。正吃喝的起劲，卡莎走了进来，她原本不愿和厄运小姐同桌饮食，但又一刻也舍不得阿狸，便又走进了饭店，坐在厄运小姐旁边的一张桌子。厄运小姐心道：“这卡莎肯定要惹我不自在，算了，不跟她计较便是。”转过身继续吃喝。

这时已有服务员前来接待卡莎。卡莎叫道：“来一箱冰镇啤酒，一份红烧牛肉，一份烤全鸡。”那服务员见卡莎长得漂亮，身材又有些高挑清瘦，笑道：“小姑娘你吃喝的完这么多吗？”卡莎呛道：“姑娘前面你还加个小字，你是看不起我吗？”说罢也不搭话，把脸侧向一边，气鼓鼓地，倒颇有些可爱。服务员斜着眼看向厄运小姐，心道：“总是你和她中间有些矛盾，你吃喝什么，她也跟着吃喝什么。”服务员想了想，又道：“姑娘你再确认一下，这个...确实有点多了。”卡莎道：“我吃不下，我拿去喂狗去。”那服务员又瞟了一眼厄运小姐，吐了吐舌头，心道：“这就是拐着弯骂人，看来是有好戏看了，要是两个打起来，还能趁机多收点赔偿钱。”

卡莎吃喝不完，厄运小姐手下两壮汉却饭量极大，又帮卡莎处理掉了她的剩菜剩饭。虽然厄运小姐感觉有损尊严，但他俩大大咧咧，也不以为忤。五人随即便上了一艘小船，往厄运小姐的军舰方向划去。卡莎不会划船，阿狸又神智错乱，厄运小姐虽会划船，但她经期未过，又喝了冰镇啤酒，这时小腹疼痛难禁，手脚无力，只能躺在船舱里休息。划船的任务便只能交给厄运小姐的手下。

这时已是夜晚时分，离厄运小姐的军舰也不过几海里。卡莎在船舱里静静地看着阿狸，心知此后十年再难相见，干脆此时一看看个够，连眼睛也不愿眨。突然间几人眼前一亮，一道流星从天边划过，卡莎双手合十，口里念念有词，也不知说些什么。厄运小姐知道，卡莎此时是在许愿阿狸在比尔吉沃特能够平安喜乐。厄运小姐突然想道：“这世上有没有人能像卡莎给阿狸许愿一般，为我也许一个愿呢？”

厄运小姐心里没来由地一酸，眼泪便要就势滴落，但她不愿当众出丑，又强憋了回去。


	20. 芙蓉别殿静年芳

卡莎心细，觉察到了厄运小姐的异样，幽幽道：“你还是太强了，那些人不是贪恋你的身子，就是贪恋你的权势。说不定，阿狸倒是可能因为这几天你的照顾，真心把你当成姐姐对待。”说起阿狸，卡莎也是心疼不已，又见阿狸此时把头埋在厄运小姐胸口，吃起醋来，拽了拽阿狸的尾巴。阿狸吃痛，见是卡莎对自己动手动脚，吓得哇哇大哭，回头一口咬在卡莎手上。

卡莎一时没反应过来，提起手就是一耳光，这一耳光使了重手，打得阿狸懵了一阵，只哭得更响了。厄运小姐怒道：“你凭什么打她？是你自己手欠要抓她尾巴。”说着便将阿狸搂在怀里，轻声细语地哄着。卡莎羞愧难当，只觉得打了阿狸的那只手隐隐作痛，悔恨之下，也大哭起来。一个原本安静的船舱，登时成了比赛哭声大小的场所。厄运小姐无奈，道：“卡莎你能不能别哭了，我听着烦。”她本就腹中疼痛，只想安静躺着，这时卡莎阿狸双双大哭，让她更是烦躁不安，甚至感到有千万把大砍刀在小腹中乱捅乱搅，脸色都给疼得苍白了起来。

卡莎抽泣道：“都怪我不好，我刚才没反应过来是她。”厄运小姐没好气道：“不是你没反应过来，而是你根本就习惯了暴力。你两句话不合就要动手，我猜你之前在家里因为一些事把她打成重伤。那次应该是她心软，没过多久就原谅了你，你就没长记性。这次她咬了你一口，你一时心急。加上她现在和我更亲近，你吃了醋，就拿她撒气。说老实话，我现在有点开始庆幸把她带走了，如果她留在你身边，你很容易就会因为照顾她没了耐心，又要打她。她现在法力尽失，只能一次次伤在你手里。”

卡莎知道厄运小姐所说都是事实，流着泪道：“我对不起她...”厄运小姐哼了一声，道：“现在明白，那也不算晚。好了，差不多也快到地方了，你收拾一下吧。”

卡莎一头雾水，迷惑道：“收拾什么？”厄运小姐笑道：“和我一起上我的大船呆一晚上，明天再叫人送你回去，天太晚了。在我的船上住不委屈你吧。”卡莎一时没明白过味来，但见厄运小姐似笑非笑的表情，也已知道了厄运小姐的意思，点了点头，道：“好吧，我也要亲眼看看你的实力才能放心。”

约莫过了一小时，卡莎远远望见海面上停着十来艘舰艇，每艘舰艇都有些灯光，最大那艘主舰更是灯火辉煌。大探照灯在海面上扫过，照在了这艘小木船上，闪了数下，晃得卡莎双目刺痛。厄运小姐道：“不要怕，那就是我们的暗语，都跟我上去吧。”

五人这便上了厄运小姐的主舰。当厄运小姐登上甲板时，她的军队随即单膝跪地，高呼道：“恭迎陛下！”声震碧海，回响不绝。一般的打架斗殴，卡莎是见得多了。她当初从虚空回来被众人围攻时，手上也添了不少人命，但此时陡然见到这等军威，也忍不住心惊肉跳，对厄运小姐除了信任之外，更增了三分戒惧。阿狸有些害怕，抱着厄运小姐的手臂，死活不愿松开。

厄运小姐见阿狸害怕，便做了个免礼平身的手势，比军立刻肃静，除了海上风声之外，再无杂音。厄运小姐朗声道：“传朕的命令，今晚原地不动，待明日早晨再行军返程。本命令众人只能举手示意，不得大声喧哗。”此令一下，果然见士兵们仅是举手，半点声响也无。

其时海风呼啸，厄运小姐身上长裙和秀发被这海风吹得乱飞，加之她身材娇弱，似乎人也要被吹倒一般。卡莎见厄运小姐站在风中，忍不住生出一股我见犹怜之意，又想起厄运小姐正当经期，恐怕禁受不住这大风，便走到厄运小姐身边，搀扶着她。众军士见卡莎和他们的皇帝有了肢体接触，立即端起长枪短炮瞄准了卡莎的脑袋，上膛声也是整齐划一，只要卡莎敢有异动，就是格杀勿论。厄运小姐喝道：“放下武器，这位紫色头发的女士和这位长尾巴的瓦斯塔亚都是我的朋友，不得无礼。”

众军士得令，关上了保险，分开了一条道路，让厄运小姐带着卡莎和阿狸回了房间。卡莎要陪着阿狸，被厄运小姐支走了。厄运小姐道：“她现在很怕你，我先把她哄睡着，你再来陪她一晚上。”卡莎无奈，点了点头。好容易苦挨到厄运小姐把阿狸哄睡着，卡莎立即抽了根椅子坐在床边，一点时间也不愿浪费。

厄运小姐的房间并不大，甚至比起那些士兵们的宿舍还要小得多，只是多了个梳妆台。厄运小姐便坐在梳妆台边，取了一枝烟，但她看见阿狸已经睡熟，便又把烟放了回去。卡莎道：“算你有良心，还知道不当着阿狸抽烟。”

厄运小姐笑道：“你还是对我敌意很大啊，咱们喝几杯吧，也正好聊聊阿狸。”说着便从柜中取了一瓶高度酒，也不管卡莎是否应邀，先给自己满上一杯，一口而尽。卡莎无奈，硬着头皮陪了一杯。卡莎道：“你这痛经还喝这么烈的酒，也是人才。”厄运小姐收起酒瓶，淡淡道：“不喝疼得睡不着，算了，我今晚也不准备睡了，干脆和你聊一聊天吧。”卡莎道：“没啥好聊的，我现在只想看看阿狸，明天早上就...”卡莎说着说着，又哽咽了。厄运小姐扯了张纸，替卡莎擦去眼泪，道：“不要哭得太多了，我就是小时候哭得太多，现在想哭也挤不出来眼泪了。”卡莎苦笑道：“你这样也好，毕竟你是一国之君，不该流泪。”厄运小姐笑了笑，道：“你说的对，不过有时是可以用眼泪笼络人心的。”卡莎叹了口气，道：“帝王权谋，不适合我去了解，我只想阿狸尽早恢复。”

厄运小姐道：“中了毒药，养个两周就好，她的魔法被废，才是麻烦事。我倒是有个办法让她暂时恢复，不过如果她周围没人用魔法的话，那就难了。”卡莎道：“莫非是...缚法宝珠？你从何而来？”厄运小姐道：“阿狸的力量是源自她的内丹，现在她没有魔法来驱使，就用缚法宝珠暂做嫁衣。”厄运小姐顿了一顿，又道：“还记得当时拍卖场上的疾射火炮吗？”卡莎道：“我记得，当时你男装的时候说那是一件赝品，真品在哪？”厄运小姐道：“真品我随时都能做出来，只是很麻烦。你想要就拿去，有一把就挂在你背后。现在听我讲，别插嘴。”

卡莎翻了个白眼，道：“明明是你在问我记不记得拍卖会上的疾射火炮，怎么成了我插嘴了？不过你的嘴唇挺性感的，适合被什么东西插一插。”厄运小姐怒道：“女孩子家家的，不要一天开口闭口就是那些下流话，真的很欠揍。换作是我手下敢对我这么说话，我已经把他舌头拔了。”卡莎道：“是啊，女孩子家家的，不要说下流话，要拔别人舌头。”厄运小姐气极，只觉得小腹又痛了起来，颤声道：“你...你...”

厄运小姐疼得语无伦次，只得捂着小腹，趴在梳妆台边咬牙强忍，卡莎见厄运小姐一脸痛苦，知道自己惹了祸，担忧道：“要不要我叫人进来帮你...你好像很难受。”

厄运小姐咬牙道：“不用，老毛病了...嗯...都是你给我气的。听我说完，缚法宝珠是我拿疾射火炮从一个收藏家手里换的，我还倒贴了300峡谷币。缚法宝珠应该是原料很稀有，制造方式很简单，就只是车一颗大一点的珠子，手感还不错，不过...对我没用，我也就一直放在我的...嗯...皇宫。”

厄运小姐说完这些话，她的裙子已经被汗水浸湿了，卡莎见此情景，歉然道：“对不起啊，我没想到你生气会痛成这样。”厄运小姐摆了摆手，示意卡莎不要再说下去。

约莫过了十来分钟，厄运小姐才缓过劲来，脱下了那件长裙，露出了雪白的肉体。卡莎被厄运小姐的举动吓了一跳，也是颤声道：“你...你这...”厄运小姐笑道：“那晚上我给你洗的澡，你被我看光了，这就两清了。我去洗一下，刚才汗流得有点多，好了，你去看你的小情人去吧。”说完也不等卡莎回话，就进了浴室冲洗。

卡莎趁阿狸熟睡，又在阿狸身上到处乱摸，过过手瘾，直到厄运小姐洗完澡才收手。


	21. 芙蓉别殿静年芳（2）

当厄运小姐洗刷完毕走出浴室后，她第一眼看见的就是阿狸被卡莎扒得精光的肉体。不得不承认，阿狸确实很美妙，迷得卡莎是神魂颠倒，此后也会让厄运小姐陷进泥潭不能自拔。厄运小姐自觉抵挡不住，倚在门边，喘着粗气看卡莎如何施为。卡莎并未察觉厄运小姐正在欣赏这荒唐的一幕，坐在床边不断地爱抚着阿狸。

约莫过了两三分钟，厄运小姐才轻咳一声，道：“接下来你是不是准备当场表演一番？”卡莎大窘，红着脸道：“你...你什么时候出来的。”厄运小姐道：“我再不出来你就把她又摸醒了，到时候她哭起来我可不喜欢听。”卡莎哼了一声，道：“你不喜欢听她哭，你还要把她带去你那里待那么久。你明明就是想要她的身子。”

厄运小姐道：“你不要自己下流，就把所有人都想得和你一样下流，放心，我不会跟你抢。”厄运小姐说着便又坐回了梳妆台前。卡莎见厄运小姐已经坐了回去，自是不好意思再把手伸向阿狸，替阿狸盖好了被子，又在阿狸的唇上吻了一口，才叹道：“真是舍不得她啊，你虽说是好意，可对我也太狠了点。”

厄运小姐道：“没事，再等个半年你就又能摸到她了。对了，给你个东西。阿狸的把柄现在在我手上，但我把它还给你，都删掉吧。”厄运小姐说着，从她行李箱中拿出一台相机。卡莎惊讶道：“这不是我的相机吗？”不过卡莎随即想到，当初自己实力不济之时，被菲奥娜和乐芙兰二贼狠狠羞辱了一番，阿狸也因为那相机里的东西，最终才落得如此结局。想起此节，卡莎悲愤不已，把相机扔在地上摔得粉碎。阿狸被这声巨响惊醒，看见卡莎满脸怒容，愣了愣神，又被吓得大哭了起来。

厄运小姐连忙坐在床边，抱住阿狸轻轻摇晃，顺便给卡莎投去一个怨怼的眼神。卡莎知道自己又惹了祸，实在是没脸呆在房间里，便走上甲板去吹风。不过卡莎一走出房门，阿狸就停止了哭泣，依偎在厄运小姐怀里。厄运小姐的胸膛比阿狸更为柔软饱满，阿狸把头靠在上面倒也有些安全感，加之厄运小姐温柔地哼着歌，不一会就睡下了。

厄运小姐待阿狸睡熟，也跟着走上甲板，她猛然间一把抓住卡莎的衣领，冷冷道：“你除了会惹祸，会对着阿狸发脾气还会干什么？如果不能控制你的情绪，那我不介意阿狸在比尔吉沃特多待几年。”言毕，也不理卡莎，就站在船舷边上观赏夜景。其实厄运小姐和卡莎身形差不多，只是胸部要夸张一些，但她积威之下，卡莎竟不敢还嘴，只能被厄运小姐教训。

这时船上一个军官走到厄运小姐身边，下跪行礼，又斜眼瞟了一下卡莎。厄运小姐自是明白不过，道：“她不是外人，你讲。”那军官道：“有两个士兵偷着喝酒被逮住了，现在已经被关了禁闭。”厄运小姐道：“这么点事还需要跟朕汇报，是嫌朕不够累吗？按军法处置就是。”那军官额上瞬间冒出一层冷汗，道：“请陛下恕罪。下次我一定挑要紧的讲。”厄运小姐挥了挥手，示意那军官退下。待那军官走远后，厄运小姐道：“走，跟我去禁闭室。”

卡莎突然警惕心大起，道：“怎么，你是想把我关在禁闭室吗？”厄运小姐笑了笑，道：“我可没这个意思，你来不来？”卡莎虽然警惕，但也只能无奈道：“好吧，我怕了你了，去就去。”二人这便到了禁闭室。

厄运小姐打开门，走了进去，那两个偷喝酒的士兵当即跪下，道：“我们犯的错竟惊动了陛下，是我们该死。”厄运小姐道：“不要说死不死的，你们两个把军法里面对偷喝酒的处理方法给朕背一遍。”那二人齐声道：“扣下月三分之一军饷，当日加练武装泅渡15公里，三小时内完成。”厄运小姐点了点头，道：“朕刚才也在自己房间喝了酒，现在背上你们的装备，跟朕到甲板上，再给朕也准备一套装备。”那二人听了这话，跪在地上磕头如捣蒜，哀求道：“陛下万万不可，您是身体原因，情有可原。我们纯粹是猪油蒙了心，要去偷着喝酒，您在船上监督就是。陛下，您身体要紧啊。”厄运小姐却不搭话，带着卡莎又回到了甲板上。

那二人背上了各自的装备，又给厄运小姐提了一个背包，包里鼓鼓囊囊，显是装满了什么东西。厄运小姐道：“把你们的背包拿给朕。”那二人见推脱不过，只得道：“陛下，我们的背包是四十公斤，您的背包是十公斤。”厄运小姐道：“换过再来。”那二人颤声道：“陛下...陛下，您要三思啊。”卡莎隐隐猜出了厄运小姐要干什么，拉了拉厄运小姐的手，道：“你...你真的能行吗？”

厄运小姐却并不理卡莎，对那二人道：“主舰左右一共十艘护卫舰，一左一右，各五艘，每艘之间间隔一百米，到任意一边尽头是五百米，十五个来回，计时三小时。给朕换过背包再来此处集合，限时，两分钟。”那两名士兵再不敢言语，只得照办。

厄运小姐背上那包，道：“卡莎，你帮我们计时，三小时内，完成十五个来回。”卡莎不敢违背，只得道：“好。你别逞能。”便远远地看着厄运小姐从甲板上跃入海中，这十一艘船的灯便同时亮起，照得近处如同白昼一般，不少士兵也都聚在一起，看着他们的皇帝和两个犯了事的倒霉蛋一同完成这加练的十五公里。卡莎心下佩服，站在船头，看着厄运小姐在海中完成一个又一个的来回。但见十二点五公里之后，厄运小姐速度放缓。卡莎知道厄运小姐身体不好，恐怕坚持不住，一时间有些担心，握住栏杆的手竟颤抖了起来。厄运小姐虽然速度放缓，但丝毫没有休息的意思。那两名士兵体力也有些消耗，速度也有些降低。

终于，厄运小姐率先完成十五公里，潇洒地爬上甲板。待那两名士兵也上来后，厄运小姐喝道：“报时。”卡莎道：“你是两小时四十六分钟，那两名士兵是两小时五十二分钟。”厄运小姐道：“也不知道你们脸上烧不烧，被一个生理期的女人给比下去了。行了，大家都回去休息吧，不要再看热闹了。”厄运小姐这才携了卡莎之手，在一片山呼万岁声中回了房间。卡莎却有些担忧，抓着厄运小姐的手，将自己的能量缓缓输入厄运小姐的体内。厄运小姐看了一眼卡莎，神情有些复杂，但也让卡莎继续下去。

厄运小姐关上房门后瞬间瘫倒在地，无论卡莎如何搀扶也站不起身。卡莎道：“叫你不要逞强，你执意不听。现在你只能躺在地上了。”厄运小姐体力透支，脸色也苍白了起来，但她仍然嘴硬道：“我只是...我只是要在军队立威。”好在卡莎的能量这时已经发挥了作用，虽然厄运小姐脱了力，可也能勉强清醒着说话。

卡莎见厄运小姐支持不住，便问道：“要不要换一套衣服啊？你这新衣服又被海水打湿了。”厄运小姐艰难道：“好，换完衣服能把我抱上床吗？我不行了。”卡莎调侃道：“你还有不行的时候吗？前天在宾馆教训我的时候可风光得很啊。”厄运小姐道：“你说来说去，总是没忘了那天在宾馆被我打败的事。指望你帮我看来是指望不了了，我自己来吧。”

厄运小姐嘴上虽然硬气，但身体实在是不行，躺在地上连使几次劲，非但没能站起来，反而让她更加疲惫。无奈之下，终于服了软，道：“卡莎，来帮我一把，我实在是没力了。”卡莎坏笑着脱了厄运小姐的衣服，见厄运小姐确实无力，便伸手在厄运小姐腰间轻捏了一把。“啊！”厄运小姐瞬间惊呼出声，羞道：“你干什么，你当着阿狸的面对我动手动脚，你还是不是个人。”卡莎听见厄运小姐搬出阿狸当挡箭牌，自是不好意思再胡来，帮厄运小姐换好了一套衣服，又将厄运小姐抱到床上，躺在阿狸身边。

厄运小姐躺在床上，不一会便紧闭双眼，沉沉睡去。约莫十来分钟，卡莎发现了不妙，厄运小姐的手竟是越来越凉，嘴唇也逐渐变得乌青，显是生命力正在流逝。卡莎虽然不太喜欢厄运小姐，却也不愿这一代女帝因此小事而枉死。情急之下，卡莎紧抓厄运小姐手腕，一道紫色气流顺着卡莎的手指流进厄运小姐的身体。厄运小姐轻哼一声，睁开眼睛，见是卡莎在帮助自己，便又把眼闭上。厄运小姐只觉得腕脉处不断有一股暖流传入脏腑，说不出的舒服，当下便凝神感受身体中的变化，这时厄运小姐终于发现，自己生命力正从小腹向外流出，好像是受了什么伤。

其实卡莎的能量只能暂时维持一下生命力，便如同浴缸又是放水又是灌水一般，一旦卡莎支持不住，厄运小姐就会在短时间内死去。这伤真正还是要靠药物的治疗，否则当日阿狸身受剑伤也不必去医院了。这时卡莎心中焦急，竟忘了这一节，只管将她那虚空能量注入厄运小姐体内。

厄运小姐道：“帮我把我抽屉里的药拿出来，你这样下去最后还是救不了我。”卡莎依言而行，果见厄运小姐抽屉里有一盒药丸。厄运小姐此时虚弱之极，连自己吃药都办不到，卡莎只好又给厄运小姐喂进嘴里。又过了半个多小时，厄运小姐脸上总算有了些血色，喃喃道：“谢谢你啊，卡莎。”卡莎把头转向一边，啐道：“谢什么谢，我只是不想你死了以后阿狸没人照顾。”卡莎见厄运小姐和阿狸当着自己的面躺在同一张床上，心里醋意大盛，实在是对厄运小姐没好声气。

厄运小姐本想说些话来找回点场子，但她刚在鬼门关前走了一遭，这时也不愿再费口舌，把头一偏便沉沉睡去。此时已是凌晨两点，卡莎也有些倦意，但她舍不得阿狸，只坐在床边守着，忍不住又伸出手去抚摸阿狸的尾巴。一夜过去，卡莎知道自己再难和阿狸相见，心中难过，躲在厄运小姐的房里哭了一会，才装作无事发生一般，走上甲板。

厄运小姐吩咐昨晚那两名军士划船送卡莎回大陆，她和大军先行返程，那两军士则自行返回比尔吉沃特。卡莎在那小舟上，见厄运小姐的舰队慢慢变小，最后消失在海面上，只觉得心脏传来一阵阵剧痛，似要破裂一般，她终于忍耐不住，又大哭了一场。

当厄运小姐和阿狸返回比尔吉沃特的雄都时，已是三天后的早晨。厄运小姐先将阿狸锁在她的皇宫，才急忙返回办公室处理政务。这一处理就是一整天，当她晚上拖着疲累的身子返回皇宫时，阿狸已经被饿了一天了，加之黑灯瞎火，阿狸怕黑，早就抽泣起来。这时厄运小姐走进关阿狸的房间，阿狸更是直接飞扑在厄运小姐身上大哭。厄运小姐哪里禁得住这一扑，向后便倒。她这才想起阿狸被饿了一天，但皇宫虽大，却没有任何人可供厄运小姐驱使，只得亲自给阿狸做些吃的，好在皇宫里也有些小零食，这时还能给阿狸先垫个底。

厄运小姐虽然智计卓绝，但厨艺却是稀松平常，远不及卡莎阿狸。她平日里是励精图治的圣主明君，根本没有资格放松享受。这次去大陆，也是有要紧事，拍卖会不过是一时忙里偷闲，哪知她一时心软，花了大价钱买来个麻烦。厄运小姐手艺虽然不比卡莎，但无论如何，现做的饮食也是热气腾腾，阿狸腹中实在饥饿，加之神志不清，倒也把这饭菜吃了个精光。厄运小姐待阿狸吃饱，又服侍阿狸洗漱，待阿狸被哄睡着才负手踱步到庭院中观赏夜景。

厄运小姐不喜人多，也不喜欢住太大的屋子。当时叫人修建住处时，也说她只要几间房屋就够了。哪知那些工匠感她扳倒那帮暴虐权贵的恩德，竟修了一座占地足有数十万平方米的宫殿出来，又以花卉来命名每一个寝宫。厄运小姐不愿拂了他们的好意，只好孤身一人在这住下。这皇宫实在是太大，厄运小姐最终也只选了这个最小的芙蓉殿居住。今天一早把阿狸带回宫，也是把她锁在了芙蓉殿里面。厄运小姐不喜嘈杂，皇宫除她之外再无一人，没有人保护她的安全，便在皇宫里布满了机关暗道。这些机关只消挨上一下，不死也要脱层皮，厄运小姐怕阿狸在皇宫乱跑，误触机关，这才狠着心将她锁在房间里。

厄运小姐看了看表，见时间不早，明日又要工作，叹了口气，匆忙洗漱一番，但芙蓉殿的大床已经给了阿狸，厄运小姐又不愿和阿狸睡在一起，便又打开了一个大一些的寝宫住进去。


	22. 芙蓉别殿静年芳（3）

厄运小姐次日早晨醒来第一件事，便是回芙蓉殿将阿狸弄醒。美梦被人吵醒的阿狸自是十分委屈，小嘴一努，就在这芙蓉殿的床上撒泼哭闹了起来。厄运小姐却毫不心软，把阿狸锁了起来就去了办公室。厄运小姐虽然有些心疼，但她也实在没有更好的方法，只得每日把阿狸锁在殿里，晚上办完事再匆忙赶回宫。阿狸倒也乖巧，几天之后也就习惯了这样的日子。只是有一日晚上，厄运小姐给阿狸梳头的时候，阿狸冷不丁地来了一句：“我还以为你不要我了。”说着便狠狠地搂住厄运小姐，又哭了一场。

厄运小姐见阿狸可怜，便陪阿狸躺在床上，但她想起阿狸早已是卡莎的恋人，不免也有些怕卡莎吃醋，于是想等阿狸睡着就去另一寝宫。虽说厄运小姐和阿狸是以礼相待，毕竟厄运小姐香闺寂寞，有时夜深人静之时，住着深宫寂寂，听着晚风萧萧，嗅着花香缕缕，看着凝月泠泠，忍不住便思起春来，今日阿狸躺在她身边吐气如兰，更是让厄运小姐动了情愫。这时厄运小姐心念纷飞，竟没察觉阿狸已经睡熟，仍躺在阿狸身边想着心事。哪知熟睡中的阿狸一把抱住了厄运小姐，耳朵也不安分地在厄运小姐脖子上蹭了蹭，九条尾巴更是搭在厄运小姐的肚子和腿上，让厄运小姐脸红心跳，竟然娇喘起来。厄运小姐本来定力极强，若是换成卡莎将她这般抱住，也不至于就此沉沦。但现在和厄运小姐躺在同一张床上的是阿狸，是成了精的妖狐，自非卡莎可比。这一抱一蹭一搭，看似平平无奇，却是一抱抱得千般柔情，一蹭蹭出万种妖娆，一搭搭住一颗痴心，让厄运小姐再也克制不住，翻过身来将阿狸拥入怀中。阿狸虽然熟睡，但尾巴上的劲力却极大，厄运小姐只是枪法略好的普通人，哪里消受得起阿狸的尾巴？但厄运小姐这会已然意乱情迷，也不顾自己被阿狸的尾巴弄得有些疼痛，便要往阿狸唇上吻去。阿狸却兀自不醒，只一翻身又将厄运小姐压在身下，口里喃喃道：“卡莎…卡莎你消消气，我真的是被逼的…啊！不要打我！”

厄运小姐原本被阿狸魅惑得神魂颠倒，这时听见阿狸梦话中念出卡莎的名字，便如当头浇了一桶冰水般清醒过来，暗骂自己禽兽不如，竟然打起了阿狸的主意。又听见阿狸是在向卡莎求饶，知道卡莎之前总是对阿狸做了些什么混账事，又开始心疼起了阿狸来。虽然被阿狸压在身下让厄运小姐感觉十分美妙，但想起阿狸只是把自己当成了卡莎，忍不住便气恼了起来，想着卡莎若来探望阿狸，自己先要教训卡莎两句。

厄运小姐就这么想着，却没提防阿狸的一条尾巴已经慢慢伸向了厄运小姐的私处，还在门口轻轻蹭了蹭。厄运小姐这才大惊，羞道：“那里不行，快住手。”阿狸睡得太熟，又将厄运小姐当成了卡莎，哪肯放过厄运小姐，只听得阿狸呓语道：“卡莎，现在…轮到我了。”紧接着厄运小姐惨叫一声，痛得眼泪都流了出来。阿狸把她的尾巴硬生生地塞进了厄运小姐的身体，厄运小姐原本要推开阿狸的双手在这剧痛之下瞬间无力。阿狸的尾巴实在是太大了，竟将厄运小姐的密径强行撕裂开来。厄运小姐的双腿不断地乱蹬，试图从阿狸的身下逃脱，可惜阿狸又伸出另外几条尾巴将厄运小姐的腿死死压在床上，那巨大的狐尾便缓缓地在厄运小姐的身体里来回进出。厄运小姐的眼泪和汗水混在一起流下，她甚至只惨叫了一半，就被那剧烈的疼痛击溃，陷入了昏迷。好在厄运小姐总算是昏死过去，也不必遭受后面更大的痛苦。

当厄运小姐第二天醒来时，她还觉得自己只是做了一个很真实的梦，她的身子还是清白的。但当厄运小姐见到阿狸的尾巴上沾着不少血迹，自己下身又痛到连腿都不敢轻易挪动时，她也知道了昨晚发生了什么事。厄运小姐一时心软，竟被阿狸夺了贞操，这时只恨不得给自己脑门来上一枪，免受这被奸淫的屈辱。厄运小姐躺在床上怔了怔，竟哭出了声。


	23. 舌灿莲花订法章

厄运小姐哭了一阵，想起今天并非休息日，便狠狠地抹了一把眼泪，从床上支撑着爬起，要去处理她的政务。不管怎么说，在这芙蓉殿里，她可以落泪，可以惨叫，但在比尔吉沃特的臣民面前，她还是那位铁血女帝。只是厄运小姐昨日被阿狸伤得太重，这时虽然血迹凝固，但只要她双腿稍微一动，伤口就要崩裂。厄运小姐只从床边踏出一步，就觉得下身又是一阵剧痛，让她再度惨叫出声。

厄运小姐感到不断有鲜血顺着腿往下滑落，咬了咬牙，从她柜子里拿出几颗药丸出来吞下。这药丸原本是用来刑讯逼供的，能在放大痛苦的同时让人不会因为痛苦太强而昏晕，当初普朗克落在她手里，便被强喂了这药丸，给折磨得不成人形。这时厄运小姐怕自己办公的时候被痛晕，竟提前吃这药丸做防备。当药丸下肚以后，厄运小姐原本有些昏沉的脑子瞬间清醒过来，那屈辱的疼痛也比刚下床时更加剧烈，背上也跟着出了一层细密的香汗。厄运小姐见阿狸还在床上，显是还在熟睡，叹了口气，强忍着身下传来的剧痛，穿上了一条黑色长裤。其时天气炎热，厄运小姐本欲穿短裙或者短裤，奈何下身血还没止住，若是被人看见，必然知道厄运小姐遭受了强暴，那时就算她不身败名裂，也难在子民面前抬得起头。厄运小姐忍着剧痛，打点好了阿狸，这才把门锁上，一瘸一拐地走出皇宫，去她办公的地方。

厄运小姐的办公室离皇宫不算远，走路也就是十几分钟的事，但厄运小姐走得两步，就发现自己绝难走完这一截路程，只好叫人开车来接。哪知厄运小姐坐上车，却又被一个颠簸痛得惨叫出声，只把司机吓了个半死，以为自己惊了驾，颤声道：“请陛下恕罪…臣…臣罪该万死。”厄运小姐摆了摆手，示意司机不必自责，那司机才长舒口气。厄运小姐虽然下身剧痛，但这伤实在是太过羞耻，怎能让别人知道？厄运小姐把心一横，也不让人搀扶，自己提着一口气，慢慢挪进了办公室。这几步路痛得厄运小姐双腿不住地痉挛，一进办公室就倒在了地上。

厄运小姐的办公室倒是很大，加之厄运小姐整理有序，看上去甚至要比她的芙蓉殿更加宽敞，里面除了必要的办公用具，还有一张小床。她为君太过勤勉，有时工作太久，起身一看已是凌晨，便只好在办公室草草睡下。这时厄运小姐被阿狸奸污至受伤，又有些庆幸有这一张小床，还能让她躺着批奏章。那些臣子没有她的命令，也不敢擅自进这办公室，看不见厄运小姐的狼狈模样，这让她在痛苦之中还有些心安。只是厄运小姐想起晚上还要回宫照顾阿狸，又有些绝望，自己下面受了重伤，几乎连路也走不了，躺在床上都疼痛难禁，哪里还有能力给阿狸做饭洗漱？好在阿狸这几日神志有些慢慢恢复，已能自行吃饭，若是还如当初刚被解救出来一般痴傻，那才真的要了自己的命。厄运小姐想起此节，有些欣慰，原本痛到惨白的俏脸也挤出了些笑意。但她下身实在是太过疼痛，这时不禁也有些后悔早上吃了那药，工作时不被痛晕固然重要，但那药放大痛苦的功效却着实让自己喝了一壶。厄运小姐感到下身剧痛一阵强过一阵，忍不住便要呻吟出声，但她想起这办公室隔音效果并不好，只得咬牙强忍，那汗珠和泪珠就顺着面庞流下，把枕巾打湿了一片。

其实厄运小姐现在所受的伤和阿狸被卡莎弄伤那次有异曲同工之妙，只是她伤得要比阿狸重得多。须知阿狸和卡莎本是两情相悦，卡莎又早知道最适合阿狸的尺寸和动作，阿狸受伤完全是她自己太过贪得无厌，怪不到别人头上。但厄运小姐是被阿狸在梦中强行插入，和那日大为不同。厄运小姐是冰清玉洁的处女，蜜穴本就紧窄，阿狸的尾巴又是那等的硕大，厄运小姐只能在绝望中感受私处被阿狸硬生生地撑裂，加之厄运小姐当时便被痛得昏死过去，不似卡莎当晚还给阿狸上了药。阿狸又不会给厄运小姐找出伤药，只能让厄运小姐的伤口自行止血。厄运小姐也知道自己伤得太重，想找些药涂上，但她刚才只伸出手隔着裤子在伤口上碰了一下，就又痛得双腿一阵痉挛，无奈之下，也只好等这伤自己痊愈。厄运小姐躺在床上，看完了手中的文件，竟没来由地想知道自己究竟被阿狸的尾巴撑开到了什么程度，但又不敢在这办公室就把裤子脱下，只好等到晚上再说。厄运小姐自知没法走路回宫，又只得派人将自己送到皇宫正门，万料不到那司机车技不太过关，回宫的路上竟颠得她生不如死，连惨叫也没了力气。

厄运小姐苦苦挨到下车，艰难地走回了芙蓉殿，总算是能够好好休息养伤，却又要先伺候阿狸。想到此节，厄运小姐只觉得一阵委屈，在那剧痛刺激之下，终于又落下几滴眼泪来。

厄运小姐操劳了一天，回到宫中还要照顾阿狸，虽然受累，但看见阿狸精神一日较一日健旺，也觉得受这许多累是值得的。只是厄运小姐昨晚被阿狸强暴，这心里始终是有一道坎过不去。何况那伤本就剧痛难当，厄运小姐今早吃的药又放大了痛苦，她能忍痛工作已是殊为不易。这时竟然要厄运小姐忍着剧痛去伺候伤了她的人，如何能不委屈？好在厄运小姐委屈了一阵也就释然，装作若无其事给阿狸洗刷了一番，但阿狸尾巴上的血迹实在是难以让厄运小姐不想起昨晚的悲惨经历，厄运小姐一个没忍住，又落了几滴泪出来。

阿狸见厄运小姐落泪，觉得有些好笑，竟当着厄运小姐的面笑出了声。厄运小姐又气又悲，加之身下那剧痛一阵强过一阵，终于狠狠地哭了一场。总算是服侍阿狸洗完，厄运小姐不愿在这伤心之地久留，便大踏步往外走去，哪知这几步又震裂了伤口，痛得厄运小姐站在原地不敢动弹，只能让血水混着汗水顺着腿流下，把原本是粉红色的地毯染成了血红色。这时阿狸从后搂住厄运小姐的腰，要让厄运小姐陪着她睡觉。若是平常，厄运小姐肯定是欣然接受，但厄运小姐想起自己昨晚惨遭阿狸奸污，还因此受了重伤，羞愤之下，便伸手把阿狸推在一边。阿狸自被厄运小姐买下以来，厄运小姐一直对她百般呵护，她那些无理要求，厄运小姐无不一一答允，连重话也未曾对她说过一句。今日厄运小姐熬不住疼痛，也只是伸手把阿狸推开，再无其他动作。哪知阿狸被厄运小姐推了一把，竟也委屈起来，大哭着扑向厄运小姐。厄运小姐暗叫不妙，这一扑若是接实了，自己怕是要痛掉半条命，当下便要拔腿跑路，可她剧痛之下，哪里迈得出腿？只听得咣的一声，厄运小姐和阿狸双双摔倒在地。阿狸还好，只是摔在了厄运小姐身上，加之地毯柔软，连皮也没破一点。厄运小姐却是遭了大罪，趴在地上放声惨叫，她叫得一会，把嗓子喊破了，这才又细声细气地啜泣起来。阿狸就趴在厄运小姐身上，欣赏着厄运小姐的痛苦模样，忍不住又笑了出来。厄运小姐听见阿狸笑声，只恨不得立时死去，免受这无穷无尽的疼痛和羞辱。

厄运小姐又在地上哭了一会，觉得那疼痛非但没能减弱，反而越来越剧烈，索性便不再哭泣。她怒吼一声，强行从地上爬起，把阿狸扔在床上，也不顾下身还在流血，脱了那已经被血浸透的裤子，躺着给伤处涂上药膏。这几下又痛得她双腿战栗，只觉得下身如同烈火炙烤一般，她疼痛难忍，心中焦躁，把上衣也脱在一边，露出一身冰雪般的白嫩肌肤。好在厄运小姐的药倒是灵妙无比，虽然刚涂上时让她生出了不想活的念头，但血也慢慢止住了。厄运小姐又想起刚才自己号哭惨叫之时，阿狸在旁边幸灾乐祸，实在是气急败坏，但此时下身疼痛渐趋平和，正是静养的时候，只好摇头苦笑，躺在地上想着胡乱对付一晚。以她帝王之尊，这时竟要被迫脱光了躺在地上睡觉，说出去又有谁敢相信？

这时阿狸躺在床上，见厄运小姐叉开双腿躺在地上，以为厄运小姐不愿上床陪她入睡，又嘟起那樱桃小嘴，抱了被子下床，躺在厄运小姐身边。厄运小姐见阿狸也跟着下床，心中有些宽慰，长叹一声，忍着剧痛起身，和阿狸双双躺回床上。阿狸当初被那药物弄得神志不清，多亏了厄运小姐的悉心照料，这些日子便已恢复得如同小孩子一般，只是不大听话，但再不像当初刚被解救之时，只有本能反应。见厄运小姐陪她躺在床上，倒也乖乖地睡了。

厄运小姐有了昨晚的教训，只想等阿狸睡熟之后，自己便去其它寝宫睡觉。但她只翻了个身，就因私处剧痛而觉得这不现实。各个寝宫之间相距虽不甚远，但如果走到另一个寝宫睡觉，怕是在路上就要被痛死，再有，那伤口要是再次崩裂，痛苦比刚才摔在地上只多不少。想及此处，厄运小姐不禁在心中默念道：“神啊，请保佑我吧，保佑我能平平安安地养好这个伤，千万别再出幺蛾子了。”厄运小姐听见阿狸呼吸均匀，再不动弹，知道阿狸确实睡熟，便伸出手轻轻揉着伤处，促进药物吸收。这时厄运小姐才发现自己的密径已经是阿狸尾巴的形状了，只是还要稍微小上一些，但也绝难恢复原样，不禁悲从中来，忍不住便要号啕大哭。她正欲痛哭，见阿狸睡得香甜，心中一软，竟是有些不忍打扰，又强行憋了回去。

突然之间，厄运小姐耳旁响起了阿狸的梦话声。厄运小姐听见阿狸说梦话，虽然心中隐隐有些不安，却也想知道阿狸今晚梦到了些什么，当即凝神倾听。阿狸语气温柔之极，呓语道：“卡莎，嗯…你搂着我，再搂紧点，吻我…爱我，爱我这里…再多爱一些…啊…”这些话听得厄运小姐汗毛倒竖，叫苦道：“她怎么又做春梦了，今晚要出麻烦。”但当阿狸的妖言媚语不断进入厄运小姐耳朵时，厄运小姐也实在难忍这逐渐燃起的情欲。想起这全是阿狸和卡莎欢爱的淫浪之词，厄运小姐一时间全身酥麻，心神激荡之下，竟忘了自己身受重伤，将一根手指缓缓探进自己的身体。也幸好厄运小姐下身还带着伤，她手指碰了一下伤口，瞬间便被痛到满头大汗，清醒了过来。

厄运小姐叹了口气，侧脸看向正在做着春梦的阿狸，心中有些嫉妒，但她此时下身疼痛，不敢再多生事端，只好把眼睛闭上，想着早点入睡，免得多受疼痛。哪知阿狸又将尾巴搭在了厄运小姐的身上，而且使了些力，似乎是要按住梦中的卡莎，不让她逃脱。厄运小姐这才反应过来，自己恐怕要因为一时心软又伤在阿狸手里。厄运小姐心念电转，奋力挣扎起来，可她忌惮那伤处再次开裂，双腿根本不敢用力，如何反抗得了？她试了数次，均无法从阿狸的尾巴下脱身，终于因害怕而大哭起来，可是大哭也不能阻止阿狸下一步的动作。果然，阿狸柔声道：“卡莎…我要你…”说着便又用尾巴撕裂了厄运小姐的花瓣。

冷汗和眼泪不断地从厄运小姐脸上滑下，早上吃的那药丸让她昏都昏不过去，只能让她在绝望中被剧痛击垮。厄运小姐放声惨叫，试图吵醒阿狸，但她刚才摔在地上的时候就已经把嗓子喊破了，这时虽然用力，听来却只是嗬嗬而呼。阿狸春梦正做得美，半分要醒的迹象也无，甚至尾巴更为残暴地在厄运小姐的花径里滑动。厄运小姐能清晰地感受到，自己的伤口越来越深，越来越长，而阿狸并没有放过自己的意思，再这样下去真的会被痛死，就算不痛死，也会流血而死。厄运小姐把心一横，深吸口气，不顾自己还在被阿狸的尾巴侵害，在床上挣扎起来。她每用一次力，那疼痛便加剧一分，但她无论如何也推不开阿狸，而阿狸感受到厄运小姐的抵抗，尾巴上的劲力也跟着增加，把厄运小姐压得喘不过气，而插在厄运小姐下身的那根尾巴在原本的基础上又往前顶了一些，竟撑开了厄运小姐的子宫口。厄运小姐终于痛到崩溃，歇斯底里地哭喊道：“你…你杀了我吧…快杀了我…求求你给我个痛快…”可她嗓子哑了，喊出来的声音如蚊虫般微弱，哭叫的作用仅仅是让她自己感到更无助，更不要说让阿狸做出反应了。厄运小姐剧痛之下，决定咬舌自尽，以求解脱。可当她牙齿要咬下的瞬间，阿狸又往厄运小姐的深处狠插了一下，这一下连厄运小姐的子宫都被阿狸的尾巴填满，只痛得她全身抽搐，再也无力咬下。厄运小姐痛不欲生，眼泪也几近流干，好不容易凝聚一口气，要把舌头咬断以求速死，却又被痛得一阵抽搐而不能如愿，但厄运小姐想到自己马上就可以被痛死，倒也不再哭泣，只把眼睛闭上，静静等待死亡那一刻的解脱。

这时一个毛茸茸的东西不断在厄运小姐的唇边蹭来蹭去，厄运小姐心中霎时雪亮，知道自己还有一丝活命的机会，在强烈的求生欲望下，她定了定神，深吸一口气，用尽全力咬了下去。阿狸被这疼痛一激，竟然从梦中惊醒，尾巴也停止了在厄运小姐身体里的抽送。原来那毛茸茸的东西是阿狸的耳朵，阿狸的耳朵本就敏感，厄运小姐又是垂死之际的回光返照，这一口虽然没有咬伤阿狸，但把她从梦中唤醒却是绰绰有余。厄运小姐见一击得手，知道自己又有机会活下去，精神大振，又在阿狸的耳朵上咬了一下。阿狸总算清醒过来，但似乎有些不可思议，刚才压在身下的明明是卡莎啊，怎么是个红头发的女人了，而且看样子她很难受诶，应该是受了什么伤给痛的吧。这时大量的记忆碎片涌进阿狸的脑海，阿狸惨叫一声，抱着头哭道：“究竟发生了什么，我的头好痛。”

厄运小姐知道自己这条小命总算是保住了，长舒一口气，把头偏在一边不住地喘息。这时听见阿狸哭了起来，心中不忿，暗道：“你把我折磨成这样你还哭，我才是该哭的那个。”但她见阿狸行为有异，也知道阿狸的记忆正在迅速恢复，绝不能受半点刺激，丝毫不敢出声。可阿狸的尾巴还在厄运小姐身体里塞着，厄运小姐说什么也忍不住这剧痛，又惨叫了出来。好在她嗓子哑了，这时再怎么叫也不会影响阿狸。又过了一阵，厄运小姐在强烈的痛苦中听见阿狸惊呼道：“我全都想起来了，你是莎拉，是你救了我，卡莎，卡莎在哪？”

厄运小姐听了这话，知道阿狸神智已恢复得有八九成，欣喜若狂，颤声道：“先…先把你的尾巴拔出来…我下面好痛…”但她嗓子早就哑了，加之刚才为了活命而挣扎，体力消耗巨大，这时说话声几不可闻，连着说了几遍才让阿狸听见。阿狸见厄运小姐双眼红肿，又见枕巾已被厄运小姐的汗水打湿，心知惹了大祸，急忙用力将尾巴向外拔。哪知厄运小姐因为剧痛，花心紧紧绷住，这一抽非但没能把尾巴抽出，反倒让厄运小姐痛得全身痉挛，把阿狸的尾巴夹得更紧了。阿狸没把尾巴拔出，还以为是自己力气使得小，连着加了三四次力，只把厄运小姐痛得喘不过气。虽说厄运小姐始终保持着清醒，知道必须要放松才能让阿狸顺利地拔出她的尾巴，但她实在是太过疼痛，哪里放松得下来了？

好在阿狸也有过受这类伤的经验，觉察到了厄运小姐有放松的意思，不住地安抚着厄运小姐，让厄运小姐先忍一忍，然后双手拽住自己的尾巴猛力一扯，只痛得厄运小姐惨哼一声，躺在床上过电一般地痉挛起来。阿狸这才发现，厄运小姐的鲜血喷了自己一手臂，再一看床上，也是血迹斑斑。阿狸心中有些害怕，摇了摇厄运小姐，问道：“你血流的好多，要不要去看医生啊？”此时的厄运小姐兀自痉挛不止，痛得话都说不出来，紧闭着双眼，艰难地摇了摇头。

阿狸见厄运小姐不愿去医院，微微一想便已知道其中缘由，想起当初她自己也是因为害怕丢了面子而遭此大难，忍不住生出些同病相怜的情绪，但厄运小姐若是不止住血，恐怕撑不过今晚，阿狸想了一想，道：“快告诉我那颗缚法宝珠在哪里？不然你这伤会要命的。”厄运小姐张了张嘴，却不知说些什么。阿狸知道厄运小姐是因疼痛而无力说话，将耳朵贴在厄运小姐嘴边，这时总算是能够听清，只听得厄运小姐断断续续地说道：“在…你那边的床头柜…第一个抽屉…暗格里。”厄运小姐说完这些话，便再不言语，她现在只想着自己吃什么不好，偏要去吃那逼供的药丸，现在可知道那玩意不是随便吃的了。这时厄运小姐感到下身虽然还在流血，但已经比阿狸刚把她的尾巴拔出来那会要好得多，心知是阿狸施了什么魔法慢慢止住了血，但那强烈的痛感还是让厄运小姐哼哼唧唧了一会。阿狸待血完全止住，道：“我当初在学校的时候，弗拉基米尔教了我一个止血的魔法，说是如果遇到什么情况流血不止，就用这个魔法暂时保命，哪知道我还没用上，先给别人用了。”

厄运小姐心道：“还不是你做了两晚上春梦，把我弄得大出血，真是不该做好事，把自己给赔进去了，下面真的好痛啊。”但她也只能腹诽，第一是因为害怕阿狸听了这话不给自己抹药，第二也是因为惨遭阿狸的强暴，痛得说话都没了力气。阿狸给厄运小姐抹完了伤药，知道自己做起春梦要出大事，也不敢再睡在厄运小姐身边，躺在沙发上睡了一晚。厄运小姐因为剧痛，竟是一夜无眠。


	24. 舌灿莲花订法章（2）

次日早上，厄运小姐想去工作，但她只动得一动，就被剧痛打消了这念头，又见阿狸还在沙发上熟睡，心中气苦，忍不住便想大哭一场。可她昨晚哭得太多，想落几滴泪也落不下来。这当儿躺在床上，倒也是难得清闲一阵，只是厄运小姐痛得一通宵没睡着，实在是熬不过困意，她又轻轻哼了几声，才闭目养起神来。

阿狸过了一会，醒转过来，便走到厄运小姐身边，要替厄运小姐检查伤势。她昨晚神志已恢复得差不多，知道自己闯了祸，又想起厄运小姐如何尽心照顾自己，心中愧疚，伸出尾巴替厄运小姐擦了擦额头上的汗。厄运小姐睁开眼看了看阿狸，惨笑一下，又昏昏沉沉地把眼闭上。那药丸的药力似乎是过去了，厄运小姐也总算是能睡了。哪知阿狸道：“莎拉，我给你上点药你再睡。”也不管厄运小姐是否愿意，分开了厄运小姐的双腿。厄运小姐想起昨晚自己第一次抹药时的痛苦，不住摇头，哀求道：“不要…那个抹上去很痛的…我睡一觉就好了。”阿狸不由分说，用尾巴将厄运小姐双腿压住，用手指蘸了点药膏，抹在厄运小姐的伤处。厄运小姐痛得汗流浃背，嘶吼道：“住手啊…好痛…”可是她嗓子昨晚便已喊哑了，任她如何用力，在阿狸耳中也不过是细若蚊鸣，何况阿狸一心要弥补自己的过失，不顾厄运小姐的嘶喊，仔细地替厄运小姐涂了药。好在昨天那逼供药丸的药力这时完全消散，厄运小姐总算是痛得昏死过去，少受了些痛苦。

阿狸见厄运小姐已经昏晕不醒，才检查起了厄运小姐的伤。厄运小姐伤得很重，原本紧窄娇嫩的幽径被阿狸撑出了数道裂痕，有一道裂痕一直从最敏感的那颗花蕊延伸进去，腿上和那花瓣凝固了一层厚厚的血迹，床单上因为厄运小姐的挣扎，也溅得点点猩红，只看得阿狸心惊肉跳。阿狸试着伸出手去测量厄运小姐的蜜穴究竟伤到了何种程度，但她只是伸手进去探了一探就不敢再深入，厄运小姐的下身已经被撑得足以容下阿狸的拳头。阿狸虽然已经知道这伤严重，但也不敢相信竟然严重至此。她回头看了看自己的尾巴，发现昨晚那条施暴的尾巴已经被厄运小姐的血液浸透。阿狸实在是不忍直视，只好背对厄运小姐，不住地后悔自责。

厄运小姐的那些臣民见她今日未去办公室，都是心中讶异。但他们也知道厄运小姐一定是有什么要紧的事才不来工作，因此也没人打电话到宫里。厄运小姐曾经说过，若她未去办公室，就将要呈上的文件和奏章放在皇宫门口，她自会去取，次日给出批复。

约摸晚上九点，厄运小姐终于是苏醒了过来，只觉得饥渴难耐，她张了张嘴，发觉嗓子还是嘶哑，苦笑着摇了摇头，想叫阿狸帮她拿些水。阿狸见厄运小姐醒了，急忙端出了着意烹调的饮食，要喂厄运小姐。厄运小姐要强，觉得自己还能自理，支撑着爬了起来，坚持自己吃喝。厄运小姐看见有杯奶，想着嗓子哑了，加之她流了不少汗和血，这时口干舌燥，便先喝几口润润嗓子。一杯奶喝完，厄运小姐道：“你是不是加了糖了，怎么这么甜，还有种说不出的浓郁感。”

阿狸红着脸道：“没有啊，应该是本身它出厂就加了糖。”其实那并非牛奶或羊奶，而是阿狸自己的奶。她当初还和卡莎在一起的时候，卡莎没事就要喝阿狸的奶，还说些下流话让阿狸羞涩难当。有天阿狸趁着卡莎不注意，也喝了些自己的奶，觉得确实好喝。卡莎也说过阿狸的奶喝下去大有助于修炼，这时阿狸想着厄运小姐身受重伤，心中有愧，便挤了些自己的奶，看看是否有助于她恢复。虽说一时半会也不知道效果如何，但厄运小姐觉得还挺好喝，那也就足够了。

厄运小姐饮食完毕，想起她今天没去工作，便道：“阿狸，那间储物室有一个轮椅，你能不能把我抱上去啊，就推我到宫门口，我去拿点东西，今天还没批折子呢。”阿狸始终对厄运小姐有愧，这时虽然见厄运小姐难受，但也不想违逆她的意愿，也就依言照办。厄运小姐下身有伤，不敢久坐，只好躺在床上批阅那些文件。

厄运小姐批阅得一会，觉得伤处又有些疼痛，道：“阿狸，你能不能帮我读一下这些文件，我有点难受，不想再看下去了。”


	25. 舌灿莲花订法章（3）

阿狸不敢怠慢，便一页一页地给厄运小姐读了下去。阿狸越读越是钦佩，忍不住道：“莎拉，你一天真的这么累吗？”厄运小姐躺在床上点了点头，道：“是啊，不过手握权力的感觉真的很好。”阿狸撇了撇嘴，道：“你当了皇帝，就不要管这么多闲事，把我和卡莎分开，我倒还好，卡莎肯定是很难过。然后你还被我伤成这样，诶对了，你好像该换药了。”

厄运小姐听见阿狸说又要换药，苦着脸道：“等我把这些剩下的折子批完行么？求你了，那药抹上去真的很痛。”阿狸无奈道：“好吧，但是今晚必须换药，要乖乖的哦，莎拉。”阿狸说完便笑了起来。原来那是她刚到宫里时，厄运小姐每天将她锁在房间里面说的话，这时阿狸猛地想起，又原封不动还给了厄运小姐。厄运小姐道：“前几天的时候我还在想，你要什么时候才能恢复，哪知道昨晚因缘巧合，你清醒得倒快。就是我…”说着说着，厄运小姐委屈了起来，叹道：“你要对我负责啊，阿狸，我算是毁在你手里了。”

阿狸虽然早有预感厄运小姐要说出这类话来，但也不由得道：“到时候卡莎来了我再给她说最近发生了什么吧，她肯定要吃你的醋，说不定一怒之下要拆你的皇宫。唉，她一贯是这样。当初我被她伤过好几次，但我知道她爱我，那也就无所谓了。”

厄运小姐道：“她的脾气有点暴，建议还是这几天给她在电话里面讲明白，不然到时候她来了以后，说着说着一急眼，又要对你动手动脚。其实我也不是真的让你负责，因为你负不起这责。可那是…那是我的第一次啊…”厄运小姐说完，落了几滴泪下来，又道：“而且你还把我弄得那么痛，我昨晚都痛得想自杀了你知不知道？我现在也好痛。”阿狸怀着歉意，柔声道：“对不起啊，我昨晚是把你当成卡莎了。”厄运小姐哼了一声，道：“你这叫强奸知道吗？还卡莎，换了卡莎也受不了你的大尾巴。昨晚我叫得那么惨，你的尾巴还使劲往里塞，我的子宫都…”厄运小姐说到此处，有些羞耻，便不再说下去，让阿狸继续读起了那些文件。

当读到最后一份关于一个死刑案的文件时，阿狸觉得内容实在是太过荒唐，想知道厄运小姐如何处理，便道：“这个犯人是因为路上被人拿刀抢劫然后反杀，我觉得不该被判死刑。甚至连过失杀人都算不上，依我看，他是正当防卫，最好是把他放了。”厄运小姐道：“这就体现出我定的规矩有多人性化了，比尔吉沃特所有的死刑犯我都要亲自核查，免得错杀。像这样的，你说那个法官审案子的时候在干什么？真是混账，明天我就把他撤了。比尔吉沃特现在法律还在慢慢完善中，总纲大概拟定好了，只是还需要些其他方面的增补。我现在忙也就是忙这个，天天看这些折子，累死了都。唉，你帮我换药吧，那个犯人就照你说的办。”厄运小姐说完，主动分开了双腿，但她始终觉得太过羞耻，只得把脸捂住，免受这奇耻大辱。

阿狸怕厄运小姐挣扎，又伸出尾巴将厄运小姐双腿摁住，找来些外用的消毒液清洗先前的血迹和药膏，只痛得厄运小姐不断惨叫，汗水再次把床单泡得湿透。好在厄运小姐并不反抗，虽然也有些反射般地夹腿，但她双腿力气不如阿狸的尾巴，加之厄运小姐极力克制，倒也没带来多大的麻烦。阿狸也知道自己手法迅速一分，厄运小姐所受痛楚便少一分，因此抹药时运指如风，手上劲力就没那么温柔。再者阿狸不光是涂抹，还在每一道裂痕处揉搓数次以促进药物吸收，又把厄运小姐痛得叫不出来，把一丛烈焰也似的秀发抓得凌乱不堪。厄运小姐总算是熬到阿狸换完药，抱住阿狸的尾巴大哭道：“好痛啊，阿狸，真的好痛，明天能不能不要换药，我受不了了。”

其实厄运小姐心中明白，不换药是不可能的。但她孤苦一人，虽然表面上是一代杀伐果决的雄主，可她内心深处，还是希望有人能陪在她身边，至少能让她像其他女孩子一样撒撒娇，现在卡莎不在，厄运小姐自不怕卡莎吃醋，逮着机会在阿狸面前痛痛快快地哭了一场，权当是放松了一下。

阿狸知道厄运小姐现在身受剧痛，她承担的本就太多，何况自己又对她做出了那种事，心中愧疚，也就没有阻止厄运小姐。只是阿狸总觉得自己和厄运小姐如此亲昵，对不住卡莎，心中不免有些不安，但她也只叹了口气，随即搂住厄运小姐哄着，说的又是当初厄运小姐哄阿狸的那些话。

约莫一盏茶时分，厄运小姐终于哭够了，她深恐阿狸又做春梦，试探道：“阿狸，能不能把我推到那边的山茶殿，离这不远的，今晚我想在那住，那有两张床。”阿狸知道厄运小姐心中所想，笑道：“你去那边干什么，晚上我不和你睡一张床就好了啊。你这沙发这么大，又不是没法睡。”

厄运小姐道：“这么大的皇宫要你睡沙发，不是打我的脸吗？还有，这床单被我弄脏了，睡着也不舒服啊。”阿狸无奈，道：“好吧，反正当初我的事也多，这就叫做一报还一报。”厄运小姐听了这话，颇有些不乐意，哼了一声，道：“你的意思是嫌弃我事多吗。我不光要去那住，还要先洗个澡再说。”说着便要从床上爬起，只是她刚才换药时下身实在太过疼痛，终究还是乖乖地躺在床上，由阿狸抱上轮椅。这一夜总算没有多生事端。

次日一早，阿狸便要给厄运小姐换药。那药果然灵验，只过得一天一夜，厄运小姐的伤势便好转得七七八八，连换药时的疼痛也大为减弱。阿狸伸出手去轻轻摸了一下，发觉除了原本极深极长的那道裂口还未能痊愈之外，其余的小伤口已经长好，只是再也恢复不到原来那般的娇嫩。厄运小姐虽然因阿狸将手伸进她的花径感到羞耻，但她既然已经被阿狸摧残，这事也就不愿再说了。

厄运小姐站起身来，发现日常生活的走路已无大碍，只是不能久坐和远行，便又央求阿狸把她推到办公室。厄运小姐的臣民们见她坐轮椅来工作，也都大为吃惊，纷纷关心起厄运小姐的伤势来。但厄运小姐只淡淡地道：“腿上受了些伤，养几天就好，不必多言。”有人见到阿狸脸上隐隐有愧疚之色，猜测是阿狸弄伤了厄运小姐，更有胆子稍微大一些的人从厄运小姐前天走路时她那一脸痛苦的异样而猜到了一些真相，只是厄运小姐实在是太受人敬畏，加之真相太过荒唐，便也不敢再往下想，众臣工也只能说些什么祝陛下身体安康之类的话。

如是这般，阿狸又陪着厄运小姐在她办公室呆了几天，厄运小姐见阿狸总能对一些案子有独到见解，也有些好奇，在讨论法条的时候也开始征求起了阿狸的意见。厄运小姐这才知道阿狸之前是为了艾欧尼亚而远赴战争学院修习法律，哪知种种因缘际会之下，先给比尔吉沃特制订了完备的法律。

法律完备后，厄运小姐便让阿狸每隔数日就要开坛说法。当然也有不少人质疑阿狸是否能行，厄运小姐便力排众议，册封阿狸为大法官，拥有对法条的解释权和修订权。好在厄运小姐大权独揽，纵有些顽固派臣子不服，也被厄运小姐压了下去，不敢再有反对的论调。


	26. 女帝茕茕守空房

如此这般，又过了一两个月。阿狸思念卡莎，有时间闷闷不乐，独自在山茶殿喝起酒来。厄运小姐知道阿狸饱受相思之苦，也就陪阿狸喝上几杯，哪知一来二去，厄运小姐绝望地发现自己竟对阿狸产生了些好感。而阿狸和厄运小姐日夕相对，又有前些日子的肌肤相亲，也对厄运小姐颇为喜欢，只是她内心深处总觉得愧对卡莎，始终不敢和厄运小姐有更亲密的行为。厄运小姐又何尝不知这一点，因此每次二人对饮之时便有些刻意将话题往卡莎身上引，晚上又和阿狸分居芙蓉、山茶两殿，免得让阿狸做出错事。

到得第三个月，阿狸和厄运小姐每晚对饮已成了例行公事。有一晚厄运小姐政务缠身，便让阿狸多等了她一会，万料不到阿狸竟因此而生了一晚上闷气，任厄运小姐如何说好话，也不搭理。厄运小姐心道：“这阿狸少说也有几千岁了，怎么还是一个小女儿心性，真是不可理喻。”她却不知阿狸苦恋卡莎而不能相见，便将厄运小姐做了精神寄托。其实阿狸若只有思念之情，也不至于如此蛮不讲理，但她数千年的艰辛修为被人废于一旦，只能依托宝珠来使用魔法，有时不免心中难过，说话做事也就带了一些情绪。

好在阿狸心胸开阔，这事也就很快过去了。一天晚上，厄运小姐和阿狸又在殿里喝上了酒，阿狸酒量只比卡莎略大，喝得几杯便有些许醉意，面上浮起了淡淡的红晕。其时天上明月皎皎，把阿狸所居的山茶殿里照得通透，厄运小姐便不开电灯，只点了数枝蜡烛，那月光就混着烛光，把阿狸本就绝美的面容映得摄魂夺魄，只看得厄运小姐热血上涌，一股欲火随即燃了起来，一把将阿狸拥入怀中，阿狸也因酒力而有些迷迷糊糊，九条尾巴轻轻地绕在厄运小姐身上。

厄运小姐猛然间想起了那晚被阿狸第二次强暴的悲惨经历，背上出了一层冷汗，暗骂道：“这狐狸精果然有些手段，差点就铸成了大错。”想着想着，便松开了阿狸。哪知阿狸把一只狐耳贴在厄运小姐胸膛上，有些略带委屈地问道：“你的心跳得好快，是不喜欢我吗？”厄运小姐终于忍耐不住，将阿狸放在了床上，心道：“错就错吧，对不起了，卡莎。”

阿狸心中虽然对厄运小姐起了三分爱慕，但更多的还是慕，而非对卡莎那般的爱，因此当厄运小姐把阿狸温柔地放在床上时，阿狸还是觉得不妥，但她终究战胜不了肉体的欲望。阿狸当初还和卡莎在一起时，几乎是夜夜欢娱，而卡莎又对阿狸的身体十分了解，总能很快地让阿狸攀上顶峰，最终也总是以阿狸连续多次高潮后的求饶而结束。次日早上阿狸便双腿战栗，站也站不起来，但她仍然不觉满足，不让卡莎起身。这时卡莎就要说出骚狐狸这类话，让阿狸收敛收敛她的性欲。阿狸虽然心中不愿承认，但她思念卡莎也有一点点原因是卡莎带给她的快感实在太强了，这些日子在厄运小姐的皇宫住下，空虚感是一日强过一日，只觉得每一寸肌肤都在等待卡莎的爱抚，私处的每一个褶皱都在期望卡莎的深入。尽管阿狸也试过数次对自己身体的探索，但始终和卡莎带给她的高潮差上许多。想及此处，阿狸长叹一声，接受了自己是骚狐狸这一事实。

此时躺在床上的阿狸，心中对卡莎的愧疚和对厄运小姐的期待交织在一起，这矛盾的感觉让阿狸死死抓住身下的床单，几乎要把它抓破。阿狸想了一想，颤声道：“莎拉，你一定要做对不起卡莎的事吗？”

厄运小姐轻抚着阿狸的耳朵，柔声道：“你愿意给我吗？我更希望你不愿意。”阿狸有些奇怪，问道：“为什么你希望我不愿意？”厄运小姐笑道：“你要是不愿意，在卡莎面前就可以说是我对你用了强，那时候你就问心无愧了。我也算是和你扯个平，那天晚上我真的好痛。”阿狸惊呼道：“那怎么可以！卡莎一定会杀了你的。而且如果这样说，我…我问心有愧。”

厄运小姐大笑道：“那你的意思就是愿意咯？”阿狸一张俏脸烧得通红，咬着嘴唇，微微点了点头。厄运小姐缓缓脱去了阿狸的衣衫，侧躺在阿狸的身边，伸出手去抚摸阿狸的腰肢。阿狸许久未经人事，这时只被厄运小姐一摸，全身就已酥麻，只等厄运小姐进入自己的身体。

哪知厄运小姐仅仅停留在亲吻阿狸的香肩，一双手也只死死把阿狸的腰抱着，没有进一步的举动。又过了数分钟，阿狸实在忍耐不住，伸手抓住厄运小姐的手腕，将厄运小姐的手引向那正往外淌着一股清流的蜜穴。

厄运小姐笑道：“真是只淫荡的骚狐狸。”说着便伸出一根食指，缓缓插进阿狸的幽径。和卡莎凝聚成实体的能量不同，厄运小姐的手指灵动而娇嫩，但食指指腹处因为长期扣扳机而生了一层茧，这截然不同的两种触感让阿狸不知如何招架，只能感受一波一波的快感，然后无力地呻吟出声。但厄运小姐缺乏经验，只知道机械地在阿狸的蜜穴抽插，这就远不如卡莎的技巧，能让阿狸在短时间内达到数次高潮。阿狸见厄运小姐不知变通，心知厄运小姐是因为没有经验而显得笨拙，便又伸出尾巴压住厄运小姐的四肢，跨坐在厄运小姐的肚子上。

厄运小姐曾经因阿狸的尾巴险些丢了性命，这时见自己又被阿狸制住，噙着泪道：“不要…求求你不要…呜呜…”厄运小姐被阿狸的尾巴压住，又想起了第二次被阿狸奸污时那让她生不如死的剧痛，心中恐惧，竟是大哭了起来。

阿狸见厄运小姐大哭求饶，知道她始终是没能走出那晚的阴影，便松开了自己的尾巴，柔声安慰道：“莎拉，别怕，不会痛的。”厄运小姐却沉浸在当日的痛苦中，不住摇头哭泣。阿狸心中一软，加之实在欲火难耐，摇了摇头，又抓着厄运小姐的手腕，让自己成为被侵略的一方。

厄运小姐这才安静下来，重新开始了对阿狸的占有，只是她在这方面的经验太过粗浅，阿狸虽然也有些快感，但实在是不能和往常相比，无奈之下，只得抓着厄运小姐的手，在自身每一处的敏感点划过。厄运小姐原本对这欢爱之事懵懵懂懂，这时得到阿狸的指导，也有些开了窍，便将阿狸的双手手腕绑在床头，让阿狸背朝自己侧躺在床上。阿狸知道厄运小姐用意，腻着声道：“请宠爱我吧，陛下。”

厄运小姐全身一震，这还是她第一次听见阿狸称自己为陛下，一时间只觉得什么江山社稷，什么王霸雄图，都远不及阿狸这声陛下来得珍贵，她大喜过望，对卡莎再无道德上的愧疚，狠狠地亲吻着阿狸，在阿狸白皙如月的背上留下了一连串的玫红色印记。厄运小姐这时已经知道如何刺激阿狸，将一只手臂从阿狸身下穿过，抓住阿狸雪乳，有节奏地揉捏着，另一只手则伸出了一根食指，在阿狸的蜜径里翻腾搅弄。厄运小姐只捏了数下，便感到手掌上有一汪滑腻的液体，笑道：“我的小狐狸怎么就被挤出奶了？”

阿狸这时正沉浸在被厄运小姐插入的快感中，只发出了些被压抑许久的呻吟声作为回答，惹得厄运小姐心神激荡，加大了在阿狸私处抽送的力度，让阿狸的脚尖都绷了起来，一身雪练般的肌肤也浮现出淫靡的粉红色。厄运小姐见阿狸已经进入状态，便不用言语来挑逗，只把手中的奶水吸入口中品尝。厄运小姐这才恍然，道：“原来我养伤的时候喝的是你的奶，难怪好得那么快，不过你的奶真的很好喝。”

阿狸被这话说得脸上有些微红，道：“其实我的奶可以喝还是被卡莎开发出来的，她当时说很好喝，然后还说对她的修炼有好处，我就想着给你养伤喝嘛。”厄运小姐听见阿狸还念念不忘卡莎，故作不悦道：“你天天就知道卡莎卡莎，你那么爱她，现在怎么光着身子和我躺在一起？说到底还不是欲求不满。”

阿狸不语，只往厄运小姐怀里靠了靠，但她双手被缚，显得极为弱小无助，让厄运小姐又生出一股保护欲，手上动作变得轻柔了许多。感受到厄运小姐手上劲力的变化，阿狸喘着气道：“陛下…再用力一点…不要可怜我…”

厄运小姐听了这话，重新加大了手上的力道，让阿狸一面发出美妙的呻吟声，一面在厄运小姐的怀里扭动，九条尾巴也绷得笔直，似乎是在极力忍受些什么。这时厄运小姐轻轻吻了一下阿狸的耳朵，柔声道：“我的小狐狸，实在忍不住就喊出来吧。”

阿狸的耳朵是她身上最敏感的地方之一，这时行此淫乱背德之事，更是让阿狸兴奋不已。被厄运小姐吻了耳朵之后，阿狸彻底抛开了对卡莎的歉疚，她那牛奶般柔滑的桃臀随着厄运小姐的节奏，贪婪地迎合厄运小姐的手指，好让这根手指更深入一些。哪知厄运小姐指腹处的枪茧每次都能不偏不倚地从那颗娇美的桃花蕊处滑过，让阿狸一阵阵颤抖，蜜穴里不时流出些许象征着淫贱的液体。阿狸的刻意迎合反倒不如顺其自然，想及此处，阿狸便静静地躺着，享受着那一波一波的快感。又过了一会，阿狸无论如何也忍受不住，断断续续地喊道：“莎拉…莎拉…再用力些，爱我…”

厄运小姐如何招架得住阿狸的淫词荡语，瞬息之间，便被阿狸魅惑得心旌神摇，她一改先前的温柔，在阿狸的花径里狠戳狠刺，痛得阿狸额上冒汗，但相应地，那快感也增加了数倍，将阿狸不断地抛向高山绝顶。但阿狸每次都差一点才能达到真正的高潮，这让她不住地呐喊，希望厄运小姐再多使点劲，厄运小姐却是深知欲擒故纵的道理，无论阿狸如何哀求，手上劲力总是时轻时重，就是不让阿狸高潮。

厄运小姐又玩弄得一会，起身跨坐在阿狸的膝盖上，伸出食指，狠狠地插进了阿狸的花径，大拇指则在阿狸最为敏感的花核处按动摩蹭，让阿狸叫也叫不出来，只能流着泪感受厄运小姐带来的强烈快感。厄运小姐见阿狸已无力呻吟，便将头伸向阿狸腿间，舔舐着阿狸的肉穴，把这只淫荡妖狐的爱液尽数含入口中。厄运小姐发现，阿狸的花核已被刺激得肿胀起来，便用舌尖在那上面重重地点了数下，让阿狸舒服得双腿战栗，连踢蹬的动作也办不到，如同钉在原地一般。

哪知厄运小姐见阿狸无力反抗，想起了那日自己的惨状，起了报复心，竟轻轻地在上面咬了一下。这一咬让阿狸彻底被快感击溃，流着泪呻吟道：“啊…莎拉…我不行了…呜…”厄运小姐却不给阿狸继续呻吟的机会，嘴里含着阿狸的爱液，吻住了阿狸的双唇，舌头和阿狸的舌头交汇着，也不管阿狸的香舌早已沾染上了卡莎的味道。阿狸也是第一次尝到了自己淫液的滋味，一时血脉喷张，肉欲让她的蜜穴奇痒难忍，只盼被厄运小姐像刚才那样肆意凌虐。她双手被绑，没法搂住厄运小姐，无奈之下，主动把舌头伸进厄运小姐的嘴里，以示自己正在渴求厄运小姐的爱。厄运小姐哪拒绝得了这只美艳妖狐的请求，但她正和阿狸吻得投入，只得一只手搂住阿狸腰部，另一只手伸出食指在阿狸的身体里探索着，颇有些千里独行的意味。

又过了数分钟，阿狸终于达到了数个月以来的第一次高潮，那快感之强，竟让阿狸头晕目眩，耳中不断嗡嗡作响，爱液也是一股一股地喷将出来，把阿狸身下床单浸得湿透。其实今晚的快感并不如当初被卡莎蹂躏时的快感，只是她太久没行房事，陡然间被卡莎之外的人送上了久违的高潮，心理和生理的双重刺激，阿狸如何抵受得住？

这时阿狸的樱桃嘴一张一合，如同出水的鱼一般，却因快感太过强烈而说不出话，只能在淫浪的呻吟声中裹挟着娇喘声，把厄运小姐听得心旷神怡，大笑道：“小狐狸，你高潮了？”。

阿狸并不说话，只以嗯嗯啊啊的美妙哼声作为回应。这时厄运小姐已躺回阿狸身侧，心知阿狸终于发泄了她的欲望，便不再继续躺下去，回了芙蓉殿休息。哪知阿狸手上束缚未解，就因体力消耗和快感过于强烈而沉沉睡去。

厄运小姐次晨醒来，忘了阿狸还被绑着，径自去了办公室，把可怜的阿狸在床上绑了一天。阿狸试过数次咬断绳子，奈何那绳子是厄运小姐当海盗的时候所留下的奇物，任刀砍斧剁均不能断，且越是崩扯越是收得紧。阿狸的手腕原本还有些活动余地，可她不断地挣扎啃咬，反被捆得越来越紧，到后面竟给她勒得跪在床上，十分疼痛难禁。


	27. 女帝茕茕守空房（2）

厄运小姐一天没见到阿狸，心中奇怪，以为阿狸偷懒不去工作，晚上回宫第一件事便是去山茶殿找阿狸询问原由。阿狸被绑了一天，加上手腕疼痛，腮边早就堕下两行珠泪来。这时听见殿外传来了鞋跟点地的清脆声响，心知是厄运小姐回来了，再也忍耐不住心中的委屈，放声大哭起来。厄运小姐却没料到阿狸耍了个小心机，她上午已发现这绳子越挣扎越勒得紧，想让厄运小姐给她好好赔个不是，边哭边在手上加力，让那绳子几乎嵌进肉里，只痛得她龇牙咧嘴，不知不觉哭得更响亮了。

厄运小姐进得殿来，看见阿狸光着身子跪在床上，体态妩媚之极，还只道是阿狸又发起情了，笑吟吟地将外套脱在沙发上，道：“真是只欲求不满的狐狸精啊。”便要作势往阿狸身上扑去。但她见阿狸哭得伤心，又见阿狸并非是故作狐媚，霎时间便明白了八九分，急忙奔到床边替阿狸解了手上的束缚。这时的阿狸已在床上跪了一天，周身酸痛难当。她法力尽失，身体比之厄运小姐也远远不如，哪里禁得住这等苦难了？阿狸手上束缚刚解，就软倒在床上动弹不得，任凭厄运小姐在她身上来回揉捏。好在厄运小姐心思缜密，在阿狸身上的揉捏并非是贪图阿狸美色，而是替阿狸按摩放松，过得一会阿狸便慢慢恢复过来。

阿狸待身上酸痛消退，也不说话，只哭着把一双手伸在厄运小姐面前。

厄运小姐见阿狸这一对欺霜赛雪的皓腕被勒出一圈圈紫黑色淤痕，不由得暗暗心惊，又见阿狸哭得梨花带雨，心中更是一酸，忙去找药给阿狸敷上。厄运小姐又哪里知道，阿狸当初被卡莎打伤的时候，也是一言不发，只哭着把伤处给卡莎看，便让卡莎羞愧难当，此后照顾了阿狸好几天。这时阿狸依法炮制，让厄运小姐也是招架不住，一颗心彻底拴在了阿狸身上。阿狸哭得一阵，抽泣道：“你欺负我…呜呜。”

厄运小姐被阿狸这句话说得心中一荡，当下便将阿狸的手攥在自己手心里，替阿狸揉着手腕，还不时往阿狸的手腕上吹口气。厄运小姐低下头去，在阿狸的手腕上轻轻吻了一口，道：“小狐狸，你能原谅我吗？”她想起阿狸当初所遭苦难，同情之心大起，只觉得说什么也要对阿狸好好呵护。厄运小姐见阿狸不答话，又道：“你要是魔法还在就好了，也免得我随时提心吊胆，总觉得有人要欺负你。”

厄运小姐不提这话还好，一提这话，阿狸顿时脸色惨白，大哭道：“反正我已经是个废物了，你要是不喜欢我，你就直接把我杀了，你还这样折磨我…”厄运小姐这才反应过来，原来自己也犯了和卡莎相似的错误，她心下惭愧，将阿狸拥入怀中，柔声道：“对不起啊，我不是有意说你伤心事的。我最近很忙，等我把这些事处理完了，我就带你去治，好不好？”阿狸在厄运小姐怀中又哭了一阵，才躺回床上生起了闷气，让厄运小姐大感好笑。只是阿狸这时仍然是一丝不挂，看得厄运小姐面红耳赤，几欲窒息。阿狸见厄运小姐脸上通红，还喘着粗气，不用想也知道是什么原因，啐道：“看什么看，红毛的流氓。”说着便拉上被子，盖住最诱人的几处地方。

厄运小姐笑道：“就是这么一个红毛的流氓，让某只小狐狸昨晚欲仙欲死，最后那只小狐狸可是哭着喊着要别人进入她的身体呢。我说的对吗，小狐狸？”厄运小姐顿了一顿，又道：“到时候卡莎来探望你，发现她朝思暮想的美人已经…”说到这里，厄运小姐嘿嘿一笑，爬上床躺在阿狸身边，又在阿狸脸上亲了一口。

阿狸脸上微微一红，道：“那不是为了补偿你吗，你被我伤成那个样子，我肯定是过意不去。不过我在想，要是被你的子民们知道，原来他们的女皇陛下，在某一天晚上被她救下的一只狐狸用尾巴给强暴了，最后因为伤得太重，连生育能力都没了，你说他们会作何感想呢？”

厄运小姐原本是笑着听阿狸发她的牢骚，这时正色道：“到时候我立你为后，你说的那些问题都解决了。被自己的皇后要了，那不算事。但是啊，我记得某人昨晚好像说是问心有愧来着。”阿狸见厄运小姐说得一本正经，知道厄运小姐是在吐露心意，也是想要自己表态。但她早已是卡莎的恋人，连初夜都给了卡莎，这时虽然对厄运小姐也有些爱恋，却也难免有些芥蒂，总觉得自己确实是淫贱无比的骚狐狸，有了一个爱人还不满足，却要去爱上第二个，偏生这两个爱人又因自己而势同水火。她猛然间想，若是卡莎也成了厄运小姐的妃子就好了，可看她俩的情况，这似乎不太现实。阿狸沉默不语，只伸出手来把厄运小姐抱住。厄运小姐知道阿狸心里苦受煎熬，也不强求，道：“那我们真戏假做，我立你为后，但不对你做任何事，只是让你占个名号，以后你在比尔吉沃特做事也方便些。至于卡莎那边，我会和她解释的。”

阿狸痛苦地闭上眼睛，道：“你先别说了，我心里好乱。”厄运小姐也不再多言，下了床坐在沙发上，道：“今晚你喝不喝酒？”

阿狸正自为了卡莎和厄运小姐发愁，这时听见要喝酒，索性也就不再想这些烦心事，干脆便喝个烂醉，醉完了一觉睡去，免得受这烦恼。阿狸穿上一套贴身内衣，又下床找到昨晚没喝完的那瓶酒，走向厄运小姐。

阿狸赤着脚走在地毯上，一双雪白美艳的小脚和珍珠黄金等织缀的豪奢地毯交相辉映，每一步都如同踏在厄运小姐心头一般，让厄运小姐心跳加速，脸色比刚才在床上的时候更加红了。厄运小姐猛地咽了一口唾沫，死死盯住阿狸的一双脚，竟生出了把阿狸的脚抓在手中咬上一口的冲动。

这倒也不能怪厄运小姐色迷心窍，阿狸是妖狐成精，本就天生一副媚骨，加上阿狸这双脚也当真是其柔如云，其莹胜冰，脚背上微微透出些筋络，更是显得妖媚无匹。就连一对足踝，也是纤美圆润，正适合被人握在手中好好把玩。最妙的是阿狸十片趾甲在这灯火照耀之下，竟闪烁着粉红色光芒，走起路来便如春日里随风飞舞的樱花瓣一般。厄运小姐越看越是心惊肉跳，一时间只觉得三魂被勾去了两魂，七魄里被夺去了六魄，呼吸也渐渐艰难了起来。

这已是卡莎没能观赏到的香艳场面，当初阿狸被菲奥娜和乐芙兰所擒后，她便再没好好看过阿狸，整日也是苦思对策，哪知临了还是没能救出阿狸，让阿狸落入厄运小姐之手。阿狸也是彻底沉沦，苦受感情上的煎熬，总觉得多爱这个一些，便愧对那个一些，她们也都是一般地爱着自己。好在厄运小姐事事尊重阿狸意愿，这就比卡莎高出了一筹，若她也和卡莎一般，阿狸免不了又要吃些皮肉之苦。阿狸也知道卡莎性子太过暴烈，因此总是害怕厄运小姐遭了卡莎毒手，每次和厄运小姐在一起谈情说爱时，总要先看看四周有无异状，生怕她俩又打起来。

其实卡莎心中对厄运小姐颇为戒惧，无她允许，根本不敢踏足比尔吉沃特。但阿狸更为不知道的一点是，卡莎那日在船上，也对厄运小姐产生了一丝爱意，只是当时卡莎心中更为记挂阿狸，加上她对厄运小姐实在是崇敬多于爱恋，纵然是动了真情，又哪敢说出来，徒遭厄运小姐耻笑？不过那都是后话，暂且先不写下。

厄运小姐待阿狸坐在自己身边，不由分说，便将阿狸的两条腿抱在怀里，一双手把阿狸双脚抓住，自脚踝到脚掌，每一寸的肌肤都细细吻过，吻到脚趾尖时，厄运小姐将那寒冰雕琢的脚趾含在嘴里轻轻咬住，伸出舌头在阿狸那粉嫩的樱花瓣上扫动。阿狸面上烧得通红，惊呼道：“臭流氓！”但她感受到厄运小姐灼热而湿滑的双唇在自己的脚上吻过，连脚趾都被厄运小姐含在嘴里舔弄，那奇异的麻痒感便有如电流一般，顺着阿狸两条修长光洁的玉腿往上爬，激得阿狸又不争气地流出爱液来，而且蜜径里也是奇痒无比，就连后庭也有些微微地湿润，等待着身边人的探索。

阿狸这时已知自己确实就是卡莎口中的骚狐狸，而且还是最为欲求不满，最为淫贱的那一只。她心情不好，不禁起了自暴自弃的念头，只盼能像昨晚一般，被厄运小姐绑在床边狠狠蹂躏。厄运小姐感受到嘴里阿狸的脚趾正不受控制地战栗起来，知道阿狸又想要了，笑道：“我怀疑你这小狐狸是不是最近在发情期，怎么没干什么就受不了了。”说着便把手隔着衣物在阿狸腿间摸了一下，只觉入手湿漉漉的，显是阿狸已经进入状态，一条高档的内裤竟被阿狸的爱液泡透，连沙发上也有些水渍。偏生这套内衣颇为贴身，厄运小姐隔着被阿狸打湿的衣料都能摸到那颗已然高高挺起的花核，正自迫不及待地等厄运小姐去采摘。但阿狸兀自嘴硬，红着脸道：“我才不是小狐狸...而且我没发情...”

厄运小姐嘿嘿一笑，道：“你都湿成这样了还没发情啊？算了，先喝酒，喝完酒好办事。”阿狸自是知道办什么事，也不再图口舌之快，斟上一满杯酒，一饮而尽。阿狸一双好看的水蓝色眼睛恳求地望着厄运小姐，幽幽地道：“该办正事了。”

厄运小姐实在抵挡不住阿狸的魅力，喘着气道：“来来来，你再喝一杯，喝完和我双宿双飞，那会咱们好好办正事。”厄运小姐原本酒量极大，这时被阿狸所惑，没喝一滴就已烂醉，见阿狸微微咬了咬嘴唇，更是邪念陡生，不等阿狸真的喝酒，便侧身将阿狸压在沙发上，狠狠地揉捏着阿狸的身子，在阿狸的唇上啃噬。阿狸也不再喝酒，坐起来将一杯酒倒进锁骨凹陷处，轻声道：“莎拉，你帮我喝了这杯，好吗？”

厄运小姐扶着阿狸的香肩，在阿狸锁骨上印下一吻，一口将那酒液啜尽，旋即吻住阿狸双唇，把那酒喂回阿狸嘴里，又伸出舌头压住阿狸的舌头，强迫阿狸把这烈酒喝下。阿狸也没料到厄运小姐有这种玩法，那酒液就如一条火线般从喉头烧进胃里，呛得阿狸一把推开厄运小姐，跪在地上不住咳嗽。厄运小姐知道自己惹了祸，心下惭愧，待阿狸稍微缓过劲来，横抱阿狸，轻轻地放在床上，给阿狸道了个歉。阿狸因为难受，在床上蜷成一团，大口喘着粗气，连话也说不出来，只得闭上双眼，微微点了点头。

厄运小姐心中过意不去，也便不再对阿狸动手动脚，只等阿狸彻底放松才敢往下来。但她见阿狸脸上还挂着几滴被呛出来的泪珠，又觉得阿狸实在是楚楚可怜，忍不住在阿狸唇上吻了一下。阿狸叹了口气，道：“我现在觉得好对不起卡莎啊，她要是知道我这么下贱，一定会很伤心吧。”厄运小姐知道卡莎始终是阿狸的恋人，这点无可改变，柔声道：“小狐狸，再有一个月零二十五天，就是她来见你的日子了，到时候我和她说清楚，就说是你为了那件事补偿我，此后我就不再动你，怎么样？”

阿狸摇了摇头，道：“她性子很暴躁，而且你打不过她，她发起火来会杀了你的。而且我真的…是问心有愧的。”厄运小姐哼了一声，道：“我打不过她？打不过她为什么那天在宾馆里她被我绑在那？”阿狸道：“那是她当时看你是普通人，而且那会她不想杀你，她只想羞辱你，哪知道因为轻敌栽在你手里了。”厄运小姐道：“总之，她是我手下败将。而且我已经决定立你为帝后了，她想对你干什么，要先征得我的同意。对了，我还要把婚期定在她来的那天。”阿狸垂泪道：“不要这样对她好吗？她会崩溃的。而且我对她和对你是一样的爱着，你们两个这样，我…我真的好难受。”

厄运小姐知道阿狸在感情里总是弱势的那一方，自己要是羞辱卡莎，对阿狸的伤害远比对卡莎的伤害大。想及此处，厄运小姐柔声道：“别再想这些了，咱们来办正事。你要了我两次，我现在要你两次，这次完了以后，我不会再碰你身子。”阿狸叹了口气，红着脸道：“以前卡莎最喜欢说我是骚狐狸，我当时还很生气，现在看来，我不光是骚狐狸，还是最贱最淫荡的那只。我也不知道为什么，你刚才把我的脚含了一会我现在已经受不了了。我真的好想被…”

厄运小姐笑道：“你想被什么？”阿狸咬了咬牙，艰难地道：“我…我想被你干。”她本来十分清纯，那日被卡莎夺了初夜之前，半点下流话都说不出口。但她和卡莎相处甚久，每日耳濡目染，自然而然地就说出了不堪入耳的话语。

厄运小姐大笑道：“那不就是因为你发情了？”阿狸不敢反驳，只搂住厄运小姐的臂膀，哀求道：“快干我，快…我下面好痒…好难受…呜呜。”阿狸说到后面，竟因那欲火难忍，哭了出来。

厄运小姐见阿狸近几日欲望越来越强，不忍让阿狸再苦苦煎熬，俯下身去，一把撕开了阿狸那已经湿透的内裤。阿狸惊呼一声，但随即便只能发出甜美的呻吟，因为厄运小姐已经将舌头伸进了阿狸的花径里，疯狂吸吮着阿狸的蜜液。阿狸抵受不住这突如其来的刺激，这时话也说不出来，只得发出些“嗯…啊哈…”的淫靡声响，也不知说些什么。

厄运小姐经过昨晚的一番云雨，已经大致知晓如何行这欢爱之事，也知道了让阿狸获得快感的方法。但她毕竟不如卡莎对阿狸那般了解，也没有卡莎那随时能化成实体的虚空能量，因此阿狸总觉得差些意思。但当着厄运小姐的面说她不如卡莎，那便非常伤她尊严，搞不好厄运小姐一怒之下，不再与阿狸交合，那阿狸可就十分难熬了。

好在阿狸近几个月都没有做过，即便快感较往常有些不如，但久旱逢甘霖，何况她身体越来越敏感，此消彼长之下，倒是让她又有了些当初和卡莎在一起的感觉。这时阿狸的浪叫声和她蜜径里的水声混在一起，把个庄严肃穆的皇宫弄得像个风月场一般，让厄运小姐暗暗好笑。厄运小姐发现阿狸的花核充血肿胀起来，便伸手压住阿狸双腿，伸出舌头将其卷入口中细细品尝，阿狸的爱液也是一滴不漏，全部流进了厄运小姐嘴里。

阿狸虽觉羞耻，但那快感实在是过于强烈，她也只得流着泪发莺啼燕啭，九条大白尾巴无力地散开在床上，她尾巴因快感和羞耻而炸了毛，把整张床映得一片纯白，白色中间又因厄运小姐的秀发而现出一抹殷红，倒应了山茶殿的名头，何况殿外所种花卉，正是白中带上几丝血色的山茶名品倚栏娇。

厄运小姐听见阿狸呻吟，一面加重舌头上的力气，一面伸出手在阿狸酥胸狠抓。哪知这一抓让阿狸一阵颤抖，一股奶水随之喷将出来，落在阿狸的脸上和尾巴上，小腹也沾了不少她自己的奶水。阿狸也没料到自己现在竟敏感如此，连双乳被人揉捏都能获得快感，更没料到这快感之强，比之正被厄运小姐含在口中玩弄的花核也不遑多让。她身子抖得两抖，只觉得又如昨晚一般，被汹涌的快感给冲得头晕目眩，一时间号哭出声，双腿死死夹住厄运小姐的头，呜咽道：“…再用力点…莎拉…莎拉…干死我…我要…”

阿狸残存的一丝理智告诉她，自己正做着让卡莎心碎的事，但阿狸已经沉沦于身体的快感而无法自拔，何况厄运小姐也是她心中所爱，即便想要抽身，又如何能抽脱得了？这时阿狸只觉腰眼处一阵阵酥麻，那是高潮到来前的感觉，她被这股酥麻感刺激得说不出话，只得大声哭喊，希望能被厄运小姐狠狠插入，而非仅停留在用舌尖挑逗。阿狸既说不出话，厄运小姐自是不知阿狸用意，听见阿狸哭声，以为是弄疼了阿狸，便放缓了口中的动作。阿狸这才能断断续续地说些话，她咬了咬牙，哭着呻吟道：“呜…莎拉…不要停…我要…呜呜…深一点…要…”

厄运小姐哪拒绝得了这样一只淫荡妖狐的请求，何况这只妖狐马上就将成为她的皇后。当下便伸出舌头，探进阿狸的身体。不得不说，阿狸在行此淫乱之事上有着得天独厚的身体，她当初和卡莎交合过不下百次，蜜径依旧紧致如处女，一时间竟是让厄运小姐的舌头挤不进去。厄运小姐试了几次，不禁起了争强好胜之心，暗道：“我倒要看看是我厉害还是卡莎厉害。”想着想着，厄运小姐猛地将阿狸双腿掰开，脸紧贴住阿狸胯部，舌头奋力前伸。阿狸因为先前快感强烈，双腿早已酸软，这时想把腿并拢也办不到，只得以一种极为羞耻的姿势被厄运小姐品尝。阿狸已被淫欲冲昏了头，把贞操廉耻抛到九霄云外，至于卡莎会不会伤心难过，那也不是现在考虑的了。只抓着自己的尾巴哭喊道：“莎拉…啊…干我…呜呜…”

厄运小姐终于将阿狸教给她的技巧融会贯通，伸肘压住阿狸大腿，一只手分开阿狸的蜜穴，去挑逗阿狸的花核。那颗花核被厄运小姐含在口中玩弄多时，已较二人饮酒之时更为硬挺敏感，只微微触碰便让阿狸的蜜穴里涌出一股热流。厄运小姐不断地揉搓着阿狸的花核，只觉得手感奇佳，弹性十足。阿狸也跟着厄运小姐手上的节奏扭动着腰肢，啜泣道：“莎拉…呜…”她的嗓子已然沙哑，显是刚才叫得太过投入。

厄运小姐也知道这一点，便想着让阿狸早些高潮，免得伤了嗓子，她可没忘了阿狸还是个歌手。厄运小姐将她长了枪茧的手指插进了阿狸的花径深处，又将那颗花核含入口中，湿热的鼻息就打在阿狸的小腹上，让阿狸欲念更盛，只觉胸前两团软肉胀痛难当，忍不住便伸出手在一对雪乳上揉捏，这一捏又流出不少乳汁来，把床单濡湿了一大片，那快感也是极为强烈，距离真正的高潮也只是差上半分。其实现下若是将厄运小姐换成卡莎，便能感受到阿狸身体的细微变化，只消伸指在阿狸乳尖上轻轻一弹，便能将她送上高潮，只是这一点连阿狸自己也不清楚，厄运小姐不知也不为怪。

厄运小姐只专心品鉴着阿狸的花核，一双手也是细细地探索着阿狸的身体，无暇顾及阿狸已然流了奶水出来，便浪费了许多。阿狸不住娇喘着，先前的哭喊求爱着实让她疲惫不堪，这时只得默默流泪，感受自己如何被厄运小姐享用，一双纤手更是加了些力气在胸前搓弄，那奶水便直接喷了出来，有一股竟直接淋在了厄运小姐头上，好在厄运小姐并未理会，只一味地要让阿狸尽快高潮，毕竟这些事做太久了还是对阿狸身体不太好。阿狸的双腿开始颤抖起来，带动腿间的蜜穴一并颤抖，爱液更是流出不少，在那蜜径里润滑着厄运小姐的手指，只是这声音颇为淫浪，让阿狸更加坚定了自己就是骚狐狸的判断。

这时厄运小姐两根手指在阿狸的蜜径里探索，发现蜜径里有一点较其他位置触感稍有不同，便用食指的枪茧在那上面来回刮擦。仅过了数次喘息的时间，阿狸腰胯猛然抬起，随即重重地跌回床上，只听得她沙哑着嗓子哭喊道：“不要了…莎拉…不要了…”这妖狐的淫液也是随着这求饶的话语喷在厄运小姐脸上，让厄运小姐羞臊难当，把因高潮而虚脱的阿狸扔在床上，径自回了芙蓉殿。


	28. 女帝茕茕守空房（3）

阿狸躺在床上，只觉得四肢百骸说不出的酥软，高潮自小腹扩散至全身，蜜径也是不断地喷出爱液，她双腿痉挛不止，无法合拢，只能保持着刚才那羞耻的姿势，被那强烈的快感一次又一次地击溃，几近癫狂。阿狸想起刚才自己只是为了肉欲难忍就干出了愧对卡莎的事，忍不住掩面而泣，只是这哭声实是呕哑嘲哳难为听，而且中间夹杂着数声淫浪的呻吟，和她悲伤的心情极不相称，连她自己也听不下去，哭了一会也就不再哭了，只静静地躺着歇息。

阿狸歇了一会，觉得体力似乎有些恢复，便想起身清洗沾在身上的淫液，哪知双腿仍是提不起劲，她不愿接受自己已然成了废人的事实，又暗运几次魔法想强行起身，虽然小腹里内丹鼓荡，法力却一点也用不出来，反倒让她腿上更加酸软。阿狸心知毕生修为确然被废，叹了口气，把眼闭上，又落了两行清泪下来。

其实芙蓉、山茶两殿本来挨得较近，加之已是深夜，皇宫里寂静之极。阿狸在这边哭哭啼啼，厄运小姐必能知道，但她为了国事劳累一天，刚才又为了满足阿狸的性欲，消耗了些体力，这时正舒服地泡在浴缸里抽烟，根本不愿起身去管这些儿女情长的烂事。何况阿狸在她面前的数次啼哭大都是因为思念卡莎，厄运小姐虽然嘴上不说，但心中多少也有些醋意，更是不想去看望阿狸。阿狸也想着厄运小姐听见哭声而来安慰自己，哪知等了一会不见人应，觉得受了冷落，又生了好一会闷气才悻悻睡去，梦里也是不争气地落了几滴泪下来。

次日一早，厄运小姐便来了山茶殿，见阿狸正睡得熟，眼角边还挂着莹莹珠泪，心中好笑，但她见阿狸锁骨和背脊上全是玫红色吻痕，也知道是自己把阿狸玩得有些狠了，替阿狸在衣柜里找了些能遮盖这些吻痕的衣裳放在床头，只是脖颈上的红色无论如何不好处理，好在今天不需去处理政务，只要阿狸不出宫门，倒也没人能看得见，她也更好和阿狸胡天胡地。厄运小姐又见阿狸一双玉足垫在尾巴上，便如佳肴盛在白瓷餐具中一般，十分诱人，忍不住将其握在手里，细细把玩起来，她玩得一会，又在阿狸脚背上面亲了一口。阿狸虽然脚趾微蜷，却依旧不醒。见阿狸不醒，厄运小姐胆子大了起来，将阿狸双手反绑在尾巴上，又将阿狸脚踝绑住，去挠阿狸脚心。阿狸这下终于醒转过来，她只觉脚底奇痒，心知是厄运小姐使坏，便欲把脚缩回，苦于脚踝被缚，加之厄运小姐伸手压住，这脚怎么也缩不回来。阿狸想要翻身挣扎，发现自己连尾巴都被绑住，颤声道：“不要再弄了…好…好痒…哈哈…”她说着说着，实在忍耐不住这股奇痒，娇笑起来。厄运小姐听见阿狸发笑，松开阿狸双脚，调侃道：“现在开心了吧，昨晚你怎么又哭了？”

阿狸啐道：“谁开心了？你又欺负我…呜呜…”她还在熟睡当中，猛然被人弄醒，心中说不出的委屈，又想起昨晚自己伤心难过的时候厄运小姐不来安慰，气恼之下，也不顾自己还被捆得结实，把嘴一努，就在床上大哭起来。厄运小姐无奈道：“好了，我是来找你说事的。先别哭，等我把事说完你再哭。”

其实阿狸性子并不软弱，只是她当初遭遇太过凄惨，卡莎又无能为力，只得以哭泣发泄情绪，不经意间便养成了习惯，有时遇到一些小事也要掉几滴泪。这时她心中难过，昨晚又没哭尽兴，终于伤伤心心地大哭了一场。厄运小姐初时也不在意，但阿狸哭了一阵还没收敛，和平常又有些不同，她心中一软，解了阿狸身上的束缚，将阿狸搂在怀中哄了起来。厄运小姐见阿狸一双水蓝色眸子蓄满了泪水，只觉得今生无论如何也要好好守护阿狸周全，但卡莎又始终是阿狸的心结，这事终究要妥善处理。这时厄运小姐想道：“我说要立阿狸为帝后，如果真的因此害得卡莎伤心，那和害得阿狸伤心并无两样。倘若我收卡莎为妃，那倒是个好方法，就是不知卡莎愿不愿意，这妮子蛮横莽撞，要是真住进我这宫里，倒也热闹。我也不必因为害怕她伤心而守着一间空空荡荡的芙蓉殿了。就是不知道这妮子要怎么追到手。”想及此处，厄运小姐不禁失笑，觉得这想法太过离经叛道，摇了摇头，说道：“小狐狸，今天陪我去做两套衣服，我都快没衣服穿了，顺便给你也订一套，订完了再去买些东西。”

女性对这些事总是不好拒绝的，阿狸虽然哭得投入，这时也擦了擦眼泪，抽泣道：“你…等我会…我洗一洗咱们就走。”


	29. 金裙牵风玉带长

二人到得街上，厄运小姐的臣民们纷纷下跪行礼，高呼万岁。其实厄运小姐昨日已明言，今日她出行无需跪拜行礼。但这些人口呼万岁，实是出于内心的钦佩，厄运小姐如何宵衣旰食，如何开疆拓土，这些人都一一看在眼里，总觉得厄运小姐无论如何也受得起这声万岁。厄运小姐毕竟也只是个二十来岁的女子，见这许多人对自己顶礼膜拜，也不禁有些飘飘然起来，只是不好当众显示自己心情，板着脸道：“都起来吧，朕昨天说过，今天不须行礼，你们这是想抗旨吗？”她数句言语，便将这些追随者们叫了起来。待这些人走远后，厄运小姐带着阿狸进了一间裁缝店。其时比尔吉沃特的女性对厄运小姐敬若神明，不少青年女子便染上一头红发以示尊崇，这裁缝店里的人也不例外，见有客人进店，那红发的女裁缝便上前招呼。

这裁缝是比尔吉沃特的高手匠人，名叫玫梅。和厄运小姐造枪一般，也是家传的手艺。但到了玫梅这一辈，悟性极高，在她这订做的衣裳，任是何等挑剔的人物也找不出一丝瑕疵，加之她名字虽美，却不甚好念，于是一些主顾便又叫她玫老板。玫梅初时并未发现是来人便是厄运小姐，见厄运小姐一头红发，只道是个寻常女子来订做衣裳，倒也并不在意。厄运小姐道：“听玫老板做衣服厉害，朕也来做上几件。”玫梅这才发现来人竟是被她视作偶像的厄运小姐，既是惊喜，又是惶恐，跪在地上颤声道：“不知是陛下前来，请陛下恕罪。这…这老板两个字只是…只是那些人取的外号，我…”她在那支吾半天，终于因害怕说不出话，只等厄运小姐责罚。

厄运小姐温言道：“朕不是不明事理的人，你害怕什么，起来吧。朕要做两套衣服，一套礼服，一套婚服。”玫梅听了这话，心中一惊，道：“陛下…您是要结婚了？”厄运小姐脸上微微一红，点了点头。玫梅心中却暗暗想道：“不知道什么人能配得上陛下，多半是被个小白脸迷住了。”厄运小姐又道：“刚才说错了，是两套婚服，阿狸，你过来吧。让她给你量一下尺寸。”

当厄运小姐说出要订制婚服时，阿狸已隐隐猜出厄运小姐带自己来做衣服的用意，这时被厄运小姐挑明，脸上自然而然飞来两朵红云。玫梅见阿狸脸上红透，实是妖艳无比，暗暗喝一声彩，心道：“原来是大法官，她这么漂亮，也难怪陛下把持不住。”其时同性之间通婚虽并不多见，但亦有不少名流如此，譬如将阿狸折磨得死去活来的菲奥娜，便已和那皮城执法官之间结为眷侣（详见情人节限定皮肤），因而玫梅并不觉奇怪。

厄运小姐问道：“这三套衣服一个月后能取到吗？”玫梅不敢怠慢，忙道：“陛下，一个月时间有点仓促，这三套衣服是给您和大法官做的，要四十天才能做好。”厄运小姐点了点头，道：“你只管把它做好就是了，不用着急。还有，朕也不多隐瞒，这婚服就是朕与大法官的，她马上就要成为朕的帝后了。不过，还希望你不要声张。”玫梅虽然早有预料，这时听了厄运小姐亲口承认这事，又叫她不要声张，当即凛然遵命。玫梅替这二人量了尺寸，躬身道：“如果陛下愿意多等些时间，敬请您五十天后来这取。”厄运小姐点了点头，牵着阿狸的手，走出了裁缝店。

厄运小姐和阿狸在街上携手同行，觉得阿狸掌心微微冒汗，知道阿狸是担心卡莎，和阿狸找了地方坐下，将阿狸拥入怀中，柔声道：“婚期不是还没定吗，卡莎马上就来了，我去给她说，你别担心。”阿狸咬唇道：“我...”她心中煎熬，话到了嘴边仍是说不出口，把头靠在厄运小姐肩上，又哭了出来。厄运小姐道：“别看卡莎行事莽撞，其实她对你还是深爱着的，我到时候告诉她说，咱们这个婚礼只是走个形式，堵住这些人的嘴，你才能更好地在我这做事。你现在又和我住在皇宫里，如果没有身份，总有人要乱嚼舌头。她听了这些话，心里再不愿意，为了你着想，也只有同意我这做法了。而且...”说到此处，厄运小姐眉头一皱，又道：“我当时和她是十年之约，现在来看，大陆上的形势还是严峻，她可能要出麻烦。她身份始终有些敏感。我问你，如果一个人得了某种烈性的传染病，他痊愈以后会和你有接触，你愿意吗？”阿狸想了想，道：“如果那个病有比较严重的后遗症的话，可能不会吧。”

厄运小姐又道：“我给你举个例子，你知道祖安的生物武器吧。”阿狸点了点头，黯然道：“那玩意当初扔在了艾欧尼亚，有些村子直接被屠村了。偶尔的幸存者也都几乎毁了容。艾欧尼亚的原住民都有很强的歧视欲，那些幸存者们，明明没有传染性，还是被丢在火坑里给烧死了。”厄运小姐道：“穷山恶水出刁民。像卡莎这样的，虚空不入侵还好，一旦入侵，那些人第一个要杀的就是她。你想，战前要提升士气，就要干点什么事来祭旗，他们无能，就要想方设法地对卡莎下手。”

阿狸初时听厄运小姐说艾欧尼亚是穷山恶水，虽有些不以为然，但听厄运小姐说卡莎可能有危险，心中登时一惊，颤声道：“那...那有什么办法救她？”厄运小姐摸了摸阿狸的耳朵，柔声道：“现在她暂时不会有事，就怕她行事莽撞，惹出祸来。不过你放心，她如果有事，我也不会坐视不理，总会想办法救她。”阿狸这才把头抬了起来，瞥眼间望见不少人正看着自己，心下奇怪，但她想起刚才自己是坐在厄运小姐腿上，还落了几滴眼泪，猛然间明白过来，不由得大窘，又把脸埋在厄运小姐肩上，尾巴一晃，挡住了众人视线。

厄运小姐哪肯错失这等良机，趁着众人看不见自己，便往阿狸耳朵上吻了一口，只把阿狸吻得全身酥软，娇嗔道：“流氓！这可是在大街上，他们看到可就麻烦了。”厄运小姐笑道：“怕什么，你是我的未婚妻。我记得好像是没有法律规定说禁止在大街上亲未婚妻的吧，大法官？”

阿狸哼了一声，道：“你就是想占我便宜，不理你了。”厄运小姐拖长声音道：“那...卡莎的事...嘿嘿。”阿狸不敢出言反驳，只得闭上双眼，任厄运小姐宰割。好在厄运小姐较之卡莎更为在乎阿狸的感受，阿狸既不愿在街上显露爱意，厄运小姐也便不让阿狸难堪。

自此之后，厄运小姐果然信守诺言，再没碰过阿狸身子。只是阿狸欲火难熬，有时渴求交欢，就在厄运小姐所居的芙蓉殿里赖着不走，甚至刚进了宫门就宽衣解带，厄运小姐也只当是没看见，把阿狸急得又哭又闹。如是这般过得数日，厄运小姐终究还是心软，便又亲自动手，打造了一根形似权杖的器具，让阿狸能自行满足她的淫欲。厄运小姐不愧是造枪的名家，虽然登基为帝，手艺却是未曾落下，甚至更有进步。这器具形似权杖，却仅三四公分粗细，二十来公分的长短，但造型华贵，用料考究，握在手里又是光滑细腻，当权杖使用也无不妥。只因阿狸即将成为皇后，厄运小姐便将其命名为皇后手杖，但私下里，厄运小姐和卡莎均知这手杖最初造出来是为了干些什么，有时这二人在场，阿狸手握权杖，不免闹个脸上发烧，臊眉耷眼。不过那也都是后话，此处不再赘述。

又过了几十天，卡莎终于在那摧人心肝的相思中等到了探望阿狸的日子。厄运小姐也知道今天卡莎要来，提前给关口打了招呼，又让阿狸去亲自迎接，她则在办公室等待二人。卡莎时隔半年见到阿狸，自是欢喜不已，便在大庭广众之下，把阿狸死死搂住，又在阿狸唇上吻了一口。只看得旁人是一阵皱眉，纷纷暗骂阿狸水性杨花，不知廉耻。虽说厄运小姐当初订制婚服时并未声张，但那日阿狸坐在厄运小姐腿上撒娇的模样是被看见了的，阿狸住在皇宫又是众所周知，这些人当时便已料到阿狸和厄运小姐的关系非比寻常，这时见阿狸和卡莎搂搂抱抱，不免为他们的陛下打抱不平了起来。

卡莎见这些人面露鄙夷之色，喝道：“我亲自己的女朋友，关你们什么事。”阿狸不愿多生事端，连忙伸手把卡莎的嘴捂住。卡莎这才携了阿狸之手，和阿狸到了厄运小姐的办公室。只是路上不免被人指指点点，阿狸自然知道是何缘故，在心中暗骂自己下贱，卡莎却以为是比尔吉沃特人思想古板迂腐，不住摇头叹息。

厄运小姐待二人进了办公室，道：“见到你的小情人，感觉怎么样？”卡莎终于得见阿狸，心情大好，笑道：“要多爽就有多爽，反正你是体会不到。”厄运小姐也笑了笑，道：“你们先好好叙叙旧，也这么久没见了，不介意我抽根烟吧。”卡莎道：“随便你，只要阿狸不介意就行。”说着便把阿狸抱在怀里，又在阿狸颈后吻了一口。阿狸脸上一红，道：“又偷亲我，被外人看到了多不好。”卡莎道：“她都把你看光了，不算外人。再说我这也不是偷亲，这是光明正大的亲。”卡莎这话一出口，阿狸便有些不安，想起自己当初和厄运小姐在山茶殿里干的苟且之事，心中歉疚，支吾道：“你…你乱说些什么话，讨厌。”

卡莎也有些明白自己说了些什么，猛然间醋意大发，没好气道：“喂，红毛，你要是敢打她的主意，你就完了。”她这番话说得颇为无礼，听得阿狸也是一阵皱眉，更不必说厄运小姐本人了。好在厄运小姐早知卡莎脾性，倒也不还嘴，虽然有些恼怒，也只淡淡地道：“紫毛，等会先跟我和阿狸回宫，我晚上要去参加一个宴会，你们就在里面慢慢玩。”说完“慢慢玩”这三个字，厄运小姐向阿狸望了一眼，眼神颇为暧昧，只把阿狸看得心中发毛，正欲出言掩饰，但她想到晚上能和卡莎交合，忍不住也有些期待，一双狐耳微微颤动，刮蹭着卡莎的脸颊。惹得卡莎心中急躁，伸出手去解阿狸的衣服。阿狸初时也未在意，但她发现卡莎是要脱自己衣服，脸色霎时通红，娇嗔道：“该死的家伙，你想干什么，这是在办公室...”卡莎也觉有些不妥，便只把阿狸搂在怀里，不让阿狸起身。哪知阿狸情欲高涨，蜜径里不自觉地便涌出一股热流，又把一条内裤打得浇湿（这是川渝一带方言，意指湿透）。

厄运小姐见卡莎对阿狸实是爱得深沉，心知和阿狸的婚事恐怕难以得到卡莎允可，道：“阿狸，你先出去一下，我跟卡莎谈一些事。”卡莎顿时警觉起来，道：“有什么话不能当着她说的？我好不容易来这么一次，你还浪费我时间。”厄运小姐道：“她现在法力没了，很难控制住心性，有些话她听见了不好。”阿狸机敏，知道是厄运小姐怕卡莎生起气来对自己动手动脚，便从卡莎身上滑了下来，径自在门外等候。卡莎虽然言语上无礼，但见厄运小姐把个比尔吉沃特整治得兴旺发达，也不由得暗暗钦佩，厄运小姐既是如此安排，必有她的道理，便坐在厄运小姐那张床上，道：“说吧，什么事。”

厄运小姐道：“我要结婚了。”卡莎怫然道：“就为这个事你就把阿狸叫出去？让她听见又怎么了？”卡莎性急，从床上一跃而起，便欲开门去寻阿狸。厄运小姐道：“先听我把话说完，行不行？”卡莎这才又坐回床上，悻悻道：“行行行，快说。你是要和谁结婚啊，记得婚礼的时候把我叫上。”厄运小姐这才不疾不徐地道：“和阿狸。婚礼大概会定在三个月后。”

卡莎一时间还道是自己听错了，但厄运小姐又重复了一遍她的话，卡莎这才知道厄运小姐所言非虚，只觉得眼前一黑。卡莎仍不死心，颤声道：“哪...哪个阿狸？”厄运小姐道：“还有哪个阿狸，就是外边的那个。”若是往常，厄运小姐定然已遭了卡莎毒手，说不定卡莎一怒之下，留个全尸也没得指望。但卡莎这半年来勤修苦练，功力精进，心性更是平和了许多，这时虽然伤心已极，却只呆呆地坐在床上，落下两行泪来。厄运小姐见卡莎落泪，温言道：“先别急，听我把话说完。”卡莎抬起头来，一双胭紫色眼睛又成了血红色，死死瞪着厄运小姐，道：“说。”厄运小姐见卡莎并未如她想象中一般怒发如狂，暗自松了一口气，这才又讲明了立阿狸为后的原因。虽说卡莎鲁莽蛮横，但她毕竟深爱阿狸，又佩服厄运小姐手段，倒也答应了这桩婚事。只是她心中有些不忿，仍冷冷道：“你给我记清楚，她是我的，就算你们结婚了，你也不能碰她身子。”

厄运小姐笑道：“那我要是碰了她呢？”这时只见一道紫光闪过，厄运小姐还没来得及反应，脖子已被卡莎死死扼住，连气也喘不上来。厄运小姐这才发现卡莎双目通红，面色狰狞可怖，惶急之下，急忙去掰卡莎手指，哪知卡莎手上劲力奇大，厄运小姐虽是竭尽全力，却如蚍蜉撼大树一般，哪能撼动分毫？这只听得卡莎森然道：“杀了你。”说着便在手指上加了几分劲力，想听厄运小姐开口求饶。厄运小姐脖颈被卡莎扼住，喘不上气，自然也是说不出话，但她毕竟是赏金猎人出身，刀口上舔血的钱不知赚了多少，面对卡莎这等雕虫小技，自是知道如何化解，右手一翻，便扣住卡莎手腕，在卡莎腕上麻筋处狠拨。卡莎顿感手指麻木，松开了扼住厄运小姐颈项的手。卡莎不知人身上还有这些门道，正自惊异之间，蓦地里传来喀喀两声，手腕已被厄运小姐卸脱，软软地垂了下来，再也无力行凶。厄运小姐又在卡莎膝弯处补上一脚，将卡莎踢倒在地。

卡莎那日在宾馆轻敌而败，心中便对厄运小姐有些不服，后来又被绑了起来扔在地上，还被厄运小姐当着阿狸的面打了屁股，更是脸上无光，总觉得受了奇耻大辱。这时她苦练了半年，自感功力深厚，便欲找厄运小姐雪耻，心道先让厄运小姐求饶，她便手下留情，再好生羞辱厄运小姐一番。哪知这时交上了手，又在要紧关头被厄运小姐打败，还惨遭卸脱了手腕关节，何况她是突施偷袭而败，更是显得耻辱。

卡莎剧痛之下，不住在地上打滚惨叫。她体内能量虽然庞大，却苦于手腕被卸，自然而然是用不出来，只得拿来运功止痛。厄运小姐深知赶尽杀绝的道理，踏上两步，踩住卡莎膝盖，又是喀喀两声，卡莎足踝处关节也被卸脱。紧跟着厄运小姐出手如电，卸了卡莎肩肘和膝胯的关节，将卡莎扔在床上。卡莎不知痛晕以后可以少受痛苦的道理，只一味地运功止痛，这痛苦虽然剧烈，却还没能让她昏晕过去。厄运小姐揉了揉被卡莎掐得生疼的脖子，淡淡地道：“要不要给你来点药，免得痛晕了？”卡莎面色苍白，冷汗大颗大颗地从脸上滑下，这时对厄运小姐是彻底心服口服，但她正紧咬牙关忍痛，话也说不出一句，只得连忙点了点头。厄运小姐这才从抽屉里取了一颗逼供药丸，喂进卡莎嘴里。卡莎不知这药的功效，以为厄运小姐是看在阿狸的面子上心软了，一口便将那药丸吞下。过得一会，卡莎发现情况不妙，那伤处较未吃药前更加疼痛，任她如何运功也压制不住，只痛得她全身战栗，破口大骂厄运小姐卑鄙无耻，但骂着骂着便给痛得说不出话，连惨叫的力气都没了。厄运小姐则坐在床边点了根烟，欣赏着卡莎的痛楚。卡莎四肢关节均被厄运小姐卸脱，这时躺在床上动弹不得，连打滚也办不到，只得任厄运小姐欺凌，她知道自己有错在先，实是后悔不已，却又碍于面子，不愿向厄运小姐道歉求饶，当下只有苦苦支撑。

阿狸刚才在办公室外听见卡莎惨叫，已然有些不安，这时又听见卡莎大骂厄运小姐，心中焦急，推开门便走了进去。阿狸见卡莎躺在床上，给痛得奄奄一息，厉声质问厄运小姐道：“你干什么？”说着便要将卡莎扶起，卡莎见阿狸伸手搀扶，哀求道：“不要动我，都断了。”阿狸疑惑道：“什么断了？”卡莎咬紧牙关，艰难道：“手脚都断了...好痛...饶了我吧...”卡莎终究不如厄运小姐那般耐得住痛，这时疼痛难禁，又被阿狸目睹了自己如何大败亏输而受制于人，忍不住便要掩面而泣，但四肢关节均被卸脱，哪里能挪动半分了？

阿狸从未想到厄运小姐下手如此歹毒，又见卡莎身受剧痛，一时心乱如麻，跪在地上抱着厄运小姐的腿，哭道：“莎拉...你怎么能下这么重的手...呜...”厄运小姐道：“你先看看我的脖子吧。”阿狸依言，望向厄运小姐颈部，果见白嫩的肌肤之上有着和她肤色极不相称的青黑色指印。阿狸噙着泪，又看向卡莎，卡莎颤声道：“是...是我的...错...我先...动的手...陛下...求求您...饶了我吧...好痛”

厄运小姐见阿狸伤心欲绝，又见卡莎痛得话也说不出，心知今日惩治卡莎之时下手确实有些狠毒，心中一软，道：“我给你接回去，你忍一下。不过我这是看在阿狸的面子上，才给你接回去的。”说着便又给卡莎接续了被她卸脱的关节，只是这接续四肢关节的过程实是煎熬无比，只痛得卡莎躺在床上默默流泪，好在这剧痛也只持续了一盏茶时分便消减了许多。经此一战，卡莎再不敢对厄运小姐无礼，待四肢关节被接续上了之后，在那床上蜷成一团，也学阿狸一般，痛哭了起来。

阿狸心疼卡莎，坐在床边替她揉捏伤处。此时卡莎脱臼处的剧痛已然缓解，但仍是哭泣不止。厄运小姐知道卡莎为何大哭，冷笑道：“要不是你先动手，能有现在的祸事？”卡莎既羞且悔，加之四肢关节仍隐隐作痛，听了厄运小姐这话，更是把脸埋在枕头上大哭。阿狸见这二人果然因自己而大斗一场，心中悲苦，垂泪道：“你们这么打，在乎过我的感受吗？莎拉..你饶了她吧...呜...”

卡莎听见阿狸也跟着哭了起来，心中老大不是滋味，惨然道：“我伤就伤了，不需要你帮我求饶。”她心想自己两度败在厄运小姐手上，已经是耻辱无比，刚才又要阿狸跪地大哭对方才肯饶了自己，何况伤处竟是对方出手治疗，一时间面如死灰。卡莎心高气傲，忍不住起了和厄运小姐同归于尽的念头，但她心知自己终究不是厄运小姐敌手，长叹一声，把眼闭上，又落下泪来。厄运小姐这才坐在卡莎身旁，取了伤药，替卡莎在关节处涂抹。卡莎恶狠狠地道：“滚开，我不需要你同情。”厄运小姐也不搭话，就在卡莎伤处捏了一下，卡莎登时惨叫道：“啊！我错了！好痛！”厄运小姐笑道：“你还有力气叫，看来是教训还不够啊。”说着便又在手上加了几分力气，把卡莎痛得冷汗直流，再不敢说一句话。阿狸摇着厄运小姐手臂，哭喊道：“住手...住手啊...呜...”厄运小姐知道卡莎已被自己收拾得服服帖帖，又见阿狸实已难过到了极处，这才松开了手，冷笑道：“错了？你伤阿狸的时候，她受的痛苦是你十倍。要不要把当初你对她做的事再一件一件地还给你？”

阿狸这才知道厄运小姐为何下此毒手，心中一凛，哭道：“那是她喝醉了，我都原谅她了。你放过她吧...呜呜”卡莎想起那日自己喝醉对阿狸所施暴行，更是羞惭不已，道：“原来你是为了这个，我...”她话音未落，脸上便重重地挨了一掌。卡莎正欲发作，忽听得厄运小姐道：“这是那天在船上你干的好事，那晚上你该没喝酒吧。”卡莎捂着脸，默然不语。阿狸终于忍耐不住，伏在卡莎身上，哭喊道：“住手啊...你要打就打我...你别打她了...”卡莎抽泣道：“不，这是我应得的。我活该，是我对不起你。”厄运小姐道：“被打耳光的滋味不好受吧？”卡莎捂着脸点了点头，泪珠涔涔而下，吐了口血，道：“该…打。要是…能…赎罪的话，你就…把我打死吧”。厄运小姐那一掌使足了劲，卡莎脸颊给她打得肿起老高，说起话来含混不清。阿狸心中难过，一双泪眼望向厄运小姐，凄然道：“你要再打她，你就先把我打死。”

厄运小姐听阿狸说得难过，又见阿狸一双水蓝色狐狸眼里蓄满一汪珠泪，不由得心中一软，坐在卡莎身边，柔声道：“我怎么舍得打你呢，我连她都舍不得打。”阿狸哭着摇了摇头，道：“你胡说！你要舍不得打她，她怎么会伤得这么重？”厄运小姐皱了皱眉，沉声道：“这会不是说这些的时候，晚上回宫，我再给你解释。”阿狸却是不依不饶，只哭着伏在卡莎身上，让卡莎既是伤心，又是说不出的受用。

卡莎和厄运小姐听见阿狸哭声自响亮而嘶哑，均知阿狸此时并非是为了耍她的性子而哭，不由得都叹一口气，暗暗后悔自责。厄运小姐率先过意不去，将阿狸从卡莎身上抱起，哄得一阵。卡莎则运起虚空能量，强撑着坐起，去抢夺厄运小姐怀中的阿狸。厄运小姐这时方才对卡莎有了温柔声气，道：“你先躺着好好休息，有些东西人多耳杂，这会不方便给你讲。”卡莎伤得实在不轻，厄运小姐既如此说，她也便只好打蛇随棍上，躺在床上静养，只是卡莎心中不忿，虽对厄运小姐怕得厉害，但她习惯成自然，嘴里便冒出些缺乏教养的话来。厄运小姐也不恼怒，只给卡莎嘴里塞了数个纸团，淡淡道：“如果你嘴里再不干不净，我不介意把你的牙打掉。”卡莎心知厄运小姐既说得出口，便也能动得了手，全身颤抖，只敢发出些呜呜的抗议声。


	30. 金裙牵风玉带长（2）

厄运小姐哄好了阿狸，见卡莎有悔过之意，取了塞在卡莎嘴里的纸团，道：“时间不早了，先跟我回宫，我换套衣服就去吃宴席了，你就好好养伤。对了，我那还有一瓶酒，也是疗伤的，晚上让阿狸陪你喝几杯。”说着便将卡莎横抱在怀中，也不管她如何挣扎，带了阿狸，一行三人缓步走回皇宫。其时虽已是寒冬季节，但这雄都一年四季均是天气炎热，又是下午时分，正是日光最为毒辣的时候，卡莎便抱怨道：“好热啊，你放我下来走。”厄运小姐道：“你觉得腿上的伤好了是吗？”卡莎不服，道：“你让我运功走一走试试。”厄运小姐无奈，只得把卡莎放在地上。卡莎运起内劲，也不让阿狸来搀扶，强自走了两步，只觉双腿不听使唤，到得第三步时，无论如何运劲，那腿总是迈不出去，她又连运几次力气，终于摔在地上，动弹不得。卡莎素来是个要强的性子，当着旁人的面出丑，已是让她心中难过，何况阿狸是她爱人，厄运小姐虽不能说是仇人，但总归和她有些故事，要让她当着这二人的面示弱，只比杀了她更为难受。卡莎又挣扎了两下，发觉自己确实伤重，连从地上爬起也办不到，两行珠泪便跟着滚滚而落，看得厄运小姐没来由地心中一疼，只觉自己下此重手确实是做得有些过了分。好在阿狸已将卡莎抱起，又伸出尾巴盖在卡莎身上。卡莎虽觉屈辱，但能躺在阿狸怀里，对她而言实是一件美事，哭了一阵倒也停了。

厄运小姐道：“把她给我抱着，你这样抱容易震着她，她那伤震不得。”阿狸法力尽失，抱着卡莎也觉得有些疲累，虽觉得厄运小姐不怀好意，但也将卡莎放回了厄运小姐怀里。卡莎心中恐惧，躺在厄运小姐怀里竟是微微颤抖。厄运小姐也知卡莎心中实在怕得厉害，讥讽道：“你刚才可是威风的很啊，怎么现在就怕了啊？”她一双眼睛往卡莎胸前一扫，嘿嘿一笑，又道：“真是小不点啊。”其实卡莎胸房并不算小，甚至是盈盈一握，颇为完美，只是在阿狸和厄运小姐面前，不免有些相形见绌。卡莎被厄运小姐说得心中恼怒，翻了个白眼，道：“就你大，行了吧？”厄运小姐又伸手在卡莎胸前抓了一把，笑道：“确实和我差得远。”卡莎既羞且怕，又见阿狸似乎默许了厄运小姐对自己的侵犯，心知是厄运小姐想起那日船上自己做的事来，脸上一红，只好闭口不言。

这时阿狸转过头来，无奈道：“莎拉，你别欺负她了。”卡莎听阿狸这声莎拉喊得颇为亲切，便如恋人间相互撒娇一般，想起当初阿狸和自己在一起时总是哭诉的时候更多，心中说不出的酸楚，腮边又堕下泪来，幽幽道：“莎拉，叫得真亲热啊。”厄运小姐道：“怎么，你吃醋了？”卡莎没好气道：“你还知道我会吃醋啊。”厄运小姐笑道：“我现在抱着你，还吃你豆腐，你看阿狸不也没吃醋吗？”阿狸被厄运小姐这番话说得胆战心惊，想起自己当初如何在厄运小姐身下婉转呻吟，心中惭愧，不敢直视卡莎，把脸转向一边，伸出一条尾巴放在卡莎怀里，让卡莎难过之余还有些安慰。

卡莎给厄运小姐抱在怀里，只觉得说不出的耻辱，但厄运小姐抱着她行走也当真平稳，伤处没半点震动。卡莎这才心知厄运小姐并无恶意，叹了口气，看向厄运小姐，发现厄运小姐也是一样地看着自己，眼神中颇为关切，心中跟着便是没来由地一荡。这时听得厄运小姐柔声道：“是受伤的地方疼吗？我们马上就到了，你忍一忍，回宫你躺在床上就舒服了，我那床软。”卡莎含着泪摇了摇头，道：“我只是难受，不疼。”

厄运小姐见卡莎如此神情，只道是卡莎怨恨自己而不愿承认身上疼痛，心中不以为意，只温言相劝，但已是后悔自己所下毒手，也学起了阿狸那般，将头转向一边，不敢直视卡莎的泪眼。厄运小姐幼年时家中惨逢剧变，此后十数年所思就是报这血海深仇，她先是做赏金猎人，手上人命越来越多，渐渐地便养成了以暴力解决问题的习惯。她称帝之后，身边没人胆敢陪她说话聊天，加之长期睡眠不足，不知不觉间身上戾气越来越重，往往为了一桩小事而大动肝火，只是她深知自己身为帝王，勉力克制之下，倒也没人见她发作，但夜深人静之时，皇宫里不知被她摔了多少东西。卡莎屡次对她不敬，已是让厄运小姐心中恼怒，这次胆敢在比尔吉沃特对她动武，更是让她火往上冲，借着打斗之机，把卡莎四肢关节硬生生地卸脱，扔在地上狠狠羞辱了一番。好在厄运小姐生平最见不得哪个女孩受到欺侮，卡莎躺在地上挣扎落泪，实在让她心中不安，但她那些道歉的话却是始终说不出口，只得好好服侍卡莎养伤以赎罪愆。卡莎既身受重伤，厄运小姐也就不让卡莎次日返程，卡莎便在厄运小姐的宫里住下，直至厄运小姐和阿狸的婚礼。只是厄运小姐觉得阿狸照顾不好卡莎那伤，便让卡莎住在芙蓉殿静养，卡莎虽不能和阿狸同寝共被，但能每日和阿狸说些情话，也是其乐无穷，竟丝毫不在意自己被厄运小姐所伤。不过那都是后话，暂且按下不表。

一行三人到得皇宫，厄运小姐便将卡莎放在芙蓉殿她自己的床上，吩咐阿狸好生照看卡莎，她则去给卡莎煎药。阿狸伸出手来，紧握住卡莎的手，想起自己做出了那等淫乱之事，实是羞惭不已，便主动在卡莎唇上吻了一口。卡莎凝视着阿狸，苦笑道：“我在想，我要是一直这么伤下去就好了，我就可以赖在这不走了，还能看见你结婚，可惜我…”。阿狸心知卡莎对自己和厄运小姐结婚这事总是心存芥蒂，正欲开口解释，忽听得外面厄运小姐道：“药好了，先喝药。你先做好心理准备，这药特别苦，喝快点应该没那么难喝。”卡莎当初在虚空之地艰难求生，什么苦头也吃了，喝药的苦味自是不在话下，点了点头，只说了一个“好”，便欲伸手端过。厄运小姐忙道：“别动，我来喂你。”说着便扶起卡莎，让她半躺在自己臂弯，另一只手则端了药喂进卡莎嘴里。

那药果然苦得厉害，饶是厄运小姐已经明言，仍把卡莎苦得打了数个寒战。卡莎喝着喝着，又是几滴珠泪落进药碗里。厄运小姐打趣道：“不至于吧，这药苦是苦了点，你也不至于哭出来吧。”卡莎只闷头喝药，待那碗药喝完，卡莎伏在厄运小姐胸前，大哭起来。厄运小姐不明就里，只以为卡莎是伤处疼痛，叹道：“对不起，我不该下那么狠的手。”毕竟阿狸是卡莎恋人，虽然是相见时稀隔别多，却也知卡莎心中所念，伸出几条尾巴扶卡莎平躺在床上，道：“莎拉，她是觉得丢了面子，所以才难受的。”

厄运小姐拿出那瓶疗伤的酒，吩咐道：“阿狸，你晚上陪她喝几杯这个，伤会好得比较快，婚礼之前是肯定能好的。”卡莎听见这话，心中更加不是滋味，呜咽道：“难道我连她的婚礼都不能参加吗？”厄运小姐道：“我什么时候说不让你参加的？你就踏踏实实地在我这住，那婚礼的很多事还得你帮我打整。”卡莎不悦，哼了一声道：“你抢了我的女朋友给你当皇后，还要我张罗你们两个的婚礼，就知道欺负我。”厄运小姐笑道：“我不欺负你，你怎么去欺负别人。对了，要不要考虑当我的妃子啊？”卡莎啐了一口，道：“真是耍流氓。”这时阿狸插嘴道：“这家伙就是喜欢欺负人，当时趁我神志不清，把我锁在这屋里锁了一整天。”卡莎脸色一变，道：“还有这事？你快讲清楚怎么回事。” 厄运小姐剥了颗糖递给卡莎，道：“那时候她什么也不会干，我是怕她乱跑，碰到宫里的机关，那些机关挨上可都是要命的。”卡莎撇了撇嘴，道：“皇帝就是会享受，一个人住这么大个皇宫，你住得过来吗？”厄运小姐道：“一开始确实很不习惯，但现在我又觉得大有大的好处。我这皇宫是九百米边长的正方形，总共占地八十一万平方米，里面实际的建筑面积也就十几万平方米。我不喜欢有人伺候，就一个人在这住下，大是大了点，但是真的爽。布上机关也是害怕有人刺杀我。对了，你说把婚礼放在我这皇宫来办会怎么样？” 卡莎只气得面色苍白，愤愤道：“你是不是故意的，一直把你那个婚礼挂在嘴边上说，还没完了。信不信我在你婚礼上大闹一场。”厄运小姐也知自己说的话有些过了分，打了个哈哈，便又谈论起了卡莎的伤势。

卡莎实在不愿和厄运小姐共处一室，但碍于周身疼痛，只得乖乖躺着。厄运小姐又何尝不知这一点，便说道：“你也别烦我，是你自己要先动手的，我这脖子都被你掐乌了，晚上还要去喝酒吃饭，要是被我那些手下看到了，都不好解释怎么回事。这帮人都是楞头青，到时候找你麻烦你还不好收拾。”卡莎这才知道厄运小姐将自己打伤的用意，想起刚才厄运小姐给自己熬了伤药，还给自己剥了颗糖喂进嘴里，心下便有些惭愧，但她先前实在痛苦难当，因此对厄运小姐仍有些微词，哼了一声，道：“那你下那么狠的手，痛死我了。你就不会轻点吗？”

厄运小姐笑道：“当初有个晚上，我叫得比你还惨。再说了，你刚才手上劲那么大，我都以为你要把我掐死了，我也是一时没反应过来。”卡莎被这句“一时没反应过来”，说得更为惭愧，俏脸微微一红，但她有些不解，问道：“你也被人打伤了？在这谁敢打你啊？”厄运小姐道：“不是被打伤的，是被阿狸弄伤的。还有，在这比尔吉沃特敢对我动手的，你还真是头一个。”卡莎更是疑惑，道：“她怎么伤得了你？”厄运小姐也是脸上一红，把头侧向一边，道：“那事太丢脸了，等我走了你自己去问她吧。”

卡莎性急，竟脱口而出道：“那你什么时候走？”厄运小姐见卡莎急不可耐地想知道自己是如何受辱的，叹了口气，道：“你是不是就想看我下不来台啊？”卡莎被厄运小姐说中心思，只嘿嘿一笑，再不言语。阿狸不愿这二人再起争执，忙道：“你快换衣服吧，不然等下来不及了。你又不能不守时。”厄运小姐道：“那你觉得我穿哪件合适，帮我参谋参谋。”阿狸道：“上次你不是订了礼服吗，你穿那个吧。”厄运小姐道：“那个衣服太正式了，而且那衣服穿起来估计好麻烦，换一件吧。”卡莎却道：“就穿你的礼服，我也想看看你穿礼服是什么样，你可是大美人。”厄运小姐没好气道：“我谢谢你，你看你的阿狸去吧。”

阿狸笑道：“卡莎都这么说，你就穿上试试嘛，莎拉。”这声莎拉喊得既妖且媚，只把厄运小姐喊得心中一荡，便如酒后微醺一般，暖烘烘的十分受用，笑道：“好好好，我穿这件就是了。”卡莎听来却是说不出的刺耳，酸溜溜地道：“快穿吧，穿完赶紧去吃你的饭。”阿狸听见卡莎语气有变，微微一想便知为何，她已对卡莎心存歉疚，这时不愿再戳卡莎痛处，不敢再多言语，便找出那件订制的礼服替厄运小姐穿上。

这礼服乃是一条大红色烫金长裙，配以红色缎面过肘手套，那是玫梅为了显出主人的雍容气度所做设计。厄运小姐虽觉这手套有些累赘，却也对玫梅苦心大加赞赏。长裙腰间系着一条玉饰红带，这腰带所用玉料并不昂贵，只是色调极为考究，于莹莹白光中夹杂数道血色，恰似厄运小姐秀发垂在肩背一般，只看得阿狸暗暗喝彩，心中便隐隐有些期待起了自己身穿婚服的模样，只是当着卡莎不好显露心思，只得长叹口气，替厄运小姐在鬓边别了朵玫瑰，又插了根簪子将厄运小姐长发盘了一些在脑后，这才坐回床边握住卡莎的手，道：“这样不挺好看吗？”这长裙并无肩带，全靠厄运小姐酥胸撑住才不致下滑，只要她不将头发披在肩上，那纤美皎洁的背脊便可被旁人尽收眼底，但要似这般将头发半盘半披，却又为厄运小姐的背上增了数分朦胧的姿色。厄运小姐觉得有些不够庄重，皱眉道：“把背露在外面也太那个了，干脆把头发都放下来吧。”

卡莎躺在床上，看见阿狸细心服侍厄运小姐穿衣，还替厄运小姐戴花盘发，心中便吃起了醋，只等厄运小姐走后再好好和阿狸理论。忽又听得厄运小姐对着阿狸说道：“这裙子怎么这么重啊，没肩带感觉有点挂不住。”语气却和阿狸先前撒娇时的语气一般无二。卡莎听了这话，只道厄运小姐是有意调侃自己，愤愤道：“你不是觉得自己大吗？这衣服重才显得你那挺得住啊。”厄运小姐也不恼，只淡淡道：“你这小妮子是不是今天还没疼够？”卡莎顿时吓得面色苍白，颤声道：“我…我夸夸你都不行吗？”厄运小姐哼了一声，道：“用不着你夸，挺不挺得住也不是你考虑的，你给我好好躺着养伤才是正经事。”

阿狸笑道：“好了莎拉，你别逗她了，你那衣服掉不下来的。”她笑着笑着，忽然道：“恶人自有恶人磨啊。”哪知卡莎和厄运小姐异口同声道：“你说谁是恶人？”阿狸自知失言，猛然间想起了当初被这二人压在身下轻怜痛惜的场景，霎时间羞得满脸通红。厄运小姐见阿狸脸红，已知其意，笑道：“阿狸，快帮我想想穿哪双鞋？”卡莎叫道：“你随便找一双红色高跟鞋穿上就好了呗，还需要问吗？”厄运小姐道：“穿高跟鞋太难受了。不过还是听你的，绒面的应该要好看点。”

厄运小姐这便听取了卡莎的意见，穿了两条肤色长筒丝袜，才又穿上一双酒红色绒面高跟鞋，鞋头亦缀有数颗珍珠，华美非常。只是鞋跟过于细高，厄运小姐适应了一会才走得稳路，嗔道：“你乱出什么馊主意，我站都站不稳了。”卡莎见厄运小姐终于在自己面前吃了瘪，心中大为高兴，笑道：“我故意的，嘿嘿。”厄运小姐知道卡莎心中始终憋着一口气，叹道：“现在你满意了吧，终于看到我出丑了。”卡莎既已出气，便对厄运小姐再无反感。这时厄运小姐说出这番话来，自然让卡莎心中歉疚，闭口不语。厄运小姐也不理会卡莎，又道：“你们说这样真的行吗？我怎么感觉怪怪的。”

卡莎瞥眼望去，只见厄运小姐一袭红裙，便再看不到其他的了。她躺在床上养伤，自是不能随意动弹，嚷道：“我又看不到，你快过来让我看看。”

厄运小姐也对卡莎心存歉疚，便坐回床边，替卡莎拢了拢头发，柔声道：“马上就给你看，你别急。”阿狸总怕这二人出幺蛾子，忙道：“莎拉你快去吧，别在这待着了。”厄运小姐点了点头，道：“那我去了，你好好照顾她一下，记得陪她喝点那个酒。”说着便站起身来，手提裙摆转了个圈，道：“看完了吗？看完了我就走了。”

其时夕阳晚照，云霞若血，金红两色光芒自床边的窗户斜斜地射进芙蓉殿，厄运小姐的胸腹跟着映出一片金红，她又踏出两步，那未经日光照射的大红色裙摆也隐隐现出几抹金色。卡莎和阿狸这才知道为何厄运小姐嫌弃这礼服太重，原来这衣料是以蚕丝混着纯金拉丝织就，自然穿在身上颇为沉重。这时厄运小姐半张面孔为日光所照，双眼便觉有些刺痛，伸手拿起礼服匣子里的头纱戴上，正好遮在额上眼前。日光虽然强烈，却也只能将厄运小姐双眸点染成淡淡的赤金色，并不伤损视力。这两颗赤金色的眼眸只看得阿狸暗暗叫好，卡莎更是赞叹出声，道：“真是漂亮啊。”厄运小姐猛然间听见卡莎称赞自己美貌，这份乐子可真不必多说了。须知阿狸倾心于她，她的臣民无不畏惧于她，别国来访政要无不有求于她。自这些人口中的称赞，听来虽也受用，但远不及卡莎这么心直口快地一说。厄运小姐大喜之下，面上却仅微微一笑，理了理裙摆，将自己佩枪插在玉带上。这一笑气度俨然，复又巧笑嫣然，于恢宏浩荡中不失少女的矜持娇美，正是一代女帝风采。她这一笑，带得一双眸子也是半睁半闭，那华贵的赤金色便若隐若现，竟让卡莎生出了顶礼膜拜之意。和厄运小姐相比，阿狸的双眼多了三分狐妖的淫媚之气，卡莎的胭紫色眼睛却又多了三分落魄孤寂的悲苦之气。虽然她们也都是难得的美人，但总不如厄运小姐此时这般能令人肃然起敬。

此间情景，当真是：至尊含笑理红妆，天地为之久低昂。

厄运小姐虽自负美貌，却也料不到自己有着这等超凡绝俗的容颜，只淡淡道：“我先走了，你们就呆在这别乱跑，宫里有机关。”说着便轻踏莲步，出了殿门。忽听得卡莎在身后道：“你…你少喝点酒，早点回来。”厄运小姐听了这话，回眸一笑，道：“你这妮子怎么关心起我了？这可不像你的风格啊。”卡莎脸上一红，啐道：“我只是不想等会把你扛回来。”厄运小姐道：“就算喝多了也用不着你扛，有人扛我。”这时轮到卡莎和阿狸异口同声叫道：“不行！你要是喝醉了，就别回来了。”厄运小姐长笑一声，大踏步去了。


	31. 金裙牵风玉带长（3）

厄运小姐前脚刚走，卡莎便忍耐不住，要阿狸抱她下床。阿狸一直对卡莎心存愧疚，也不好违逆卡莎的意思，便抱卡莎到沙发上，开了厄运小姐所说的疗伤酒，对饮起来。夕阳缓缓落下，但跟着便飞来几大朵乌云，眼见是要落雨的模样。

二人喝了一阵酒，果然便下起暴雨来。这时桌上摆着那瓶烈酒，一个花瓶中插了数枝玫瑰，微有馨香，殿外风急雨骤，这屋里的沙发上却是春意荡漾。阿狸领口扣子松了两颗，露出香肩和锁骨。卡莎被阿狸扶着，半躺在沙发上，枕在阿狸臂弯，雪白的颈项上印着几点暗红色吻痕。二人俱是情浓酒酣。忽听得卡莎酸溜溜地道：“再喂我喝几杯，厄运夫人。”阿狸心中一惊，支吾道：“你…你又乱说话。”卡莎凄然道：“难道不是吗？你和她都订婚了。她是高高在上的皇帝，我只是…我只是虚空回来的小野种。”

阿狸一时不知如何反驳，又怕卡莎再说出些妄自菲薄的话，只得捧起卡莎面颊，也不管她心中难过，在她唇上强行啃咬。卡莎身受重伤，丝毫动弹不得，只得任由阿狸处置，恰似阿狸上次为她所伤的时候，她在医院里对阿狸做出的事一般。阿狸当时吻技便在卡莎之上，只是她缺了演练，初吻初夜都为卡莎夺去。卡莎心中虽千万个不愿意，但朝思暮想的爱人这般热情，如何忍心拒绝得了？何况阿狸这么一吻，卡莎再有天大怨气也发作不出。她心情略有平复，原本紧咬的牙关便有些松动，阿狸的舌头乘势而入，卡莎只“呜”的一声，便给阿狸压住了舌头。这却是阿狸从那晚和厄运小姐偷欢之时演变而出的高超技巧。那日她没有防备，被厄运小姐这般吻法给灌了一口烈酒，几乎咳得昏死过去，这次在卡莎身上施为，便小心了许多。加之卡莎和阿狸往往一吻便是数分钟，阿狸舌尖上的诸多变化，卡莎早已了然于心，她见阿狸先含了一口酒在嘴里，便知其意，是以并未被这口酒给呛着。

卡莎喝了阿狸这口酒，总算是有了些许笑意，她正欲让阿狸再多喂她几口酒，忽听得阿狸道：“喝了这点，你就去睡觉。等你伤好了，我就好好陪你玩。”卡莎哼了一声，道：“你也不陪我多喝点，我...我才不要你陪我玩。”卡莎说着说着，又红了眼睛。阿狸腻着声道：“你也别多喝了，等下把她床吐脏了我可救不了你。再说了，你...你在那边...也不想想我，非要等半年才来看我。”其实阿狸这话将卡莎大大地冤枉了一番，这半年才准探望是厄运小姐和卡莎的约定，阿狸平日也听厄运小姐说起过，但她现在毕竟是和卡莎说情话，小性子使起来哪管事实如何，只要让卡莎亲口说出爱意，便能遂她的心。

卡莎虽莽撞蛮横，却也知道阿狸无非是想听自己说出“想你爱你”这些话，又想起当初是自己实力不济，才引出后面这许多事，心中惭愧，低声下气地道：“我在那边，哪天不是想着你这骚狐狸，要不是当初莎拉跟我分析了里面的厉害，我早就忍不住过来把你吃了。我今天下午听到你要和她结婚，你知道当时我有多难受吗？再说，你都要是她的人了，我再跟你像现在这样，就算她不在意，我心里也过意不去。她对你那么好，比我是强多了。”

阿狸道：“你刚才叫她什么？”卡莎道：“我叫她莎拉啊，怎么了？”阿狸笑道：“你这家伙，改口倒改得真快，下午还喊人家是红毛，结果她说你是紫毛，你也没占到什么便宜。”卡莎撅起嘴道：“我占你的便宜就够了呗。”阿狸脸上一红，道：“你一天就想着占我便宜。我天天就想着你，怕有人拿你身份说事，又怕你遇到像我那样的情况，你今天好好地过来看我，我就开心了。我在这宫里，心可随时都在你身边的。不像你，就知道馋人家身子。现在伤成这样，再馋也吃不到了。”

阿狸越说越柔，越说越腻，但无论她怎么柔怎么腻，那份缠绵婉转的情意总归是说不穷尽。卡莎听在耳朵里，只觉得柔肠百转，摄魂夺魄，四肢就算不伤，现在也该酥软得不成样子。然而阿狸的说话又是纯出自然，并非故作狐媚。卡莎虽然是阿狸爱人，却也难以料到阿狸是这般的艳媚入骨。和那位凛然不可侵犯的女帝相比，阿狸这狐媚妖淫，也是另一种味道。不过阿狸本来便是九尾妖狐，加之又是那般的欲求不满，说她狐媚妖淫，倒也贴切。

卡莎笑道：“不吃就不吃嘛，我又不馋，真正馋的是谁也不知道。再说，我要是不想你，我今天又怎么会那么冲动，结果被人打成这样。关键先动手的是我，唉，疼死我了。”阿狸见卡莎对自己的爱意并未消减，想起自己做出的事，心中羞惭，正色道：“卡莎，我有些事要给你讲。这件事你可能会接受不了，你对我怎样都行，但是请你不要动莎拉，所有罪过都由我来承担。”卡莎一头雾水，道：“什么事？”但她见阿狸咬着嘴唇，似在煎熬，也明白了三分，颤声道：“你…你和她已经做了？”阿狸点了点头，道：“做了两次。但你听我说…”她话没说完，卡莎突然大吼一声，身子从沙发上弹起，却碍于四肢受伤，动弹不得，又直挺挺地摔回了沙发上，晕了过去。

约莫过了十来分钟，卡莎苏醒过来，见阿狸珠泪盈眶地看着自己，心中终究软了下去，只冷冷道：“你也不用说了，我现在就滚，滚的远远的，不来妨碍你们的感情。”她说完这几句话，也不哭闹，只呆呆地盯着天花板，眼神中既是绝望，又是怨恨。阿狸知道一时半会恐怕难以讲清这诸般前因后果，只将卡莎抱回床上，坐在床边，握住卡莎的手，道：“你先听我说完好不好？”卡莎却一把抽回自己的手，运起一身虚空能量，冲出殿门。她伤心已极，无暇顾及伤处疼痛，这时运起了虚空能量，阿狸便已追不上她。

阿狸见卡莎去得太快，自己无论如何也难以追及，叹了口气，坐回沙发上。想起这二人今天总归要在武力上见个高下，心中便打了个突，深恐有一人被另一人所伤。她想了想，发觉自己心乱如麻，又趴在沙发上哭了起来。阿狸这次哭得更加放肆，直哭了一个来小时也没能过瘾，干脆便出了殿门，在雨幕中放声痛哭，哭到后面甚至在积水里打起了滚。她嗓子下午便已哭哑，这时哭起来只有更加不中听，但哭声为雨声所盖过，阿狸自己也听不出来，她竟躺在雨里边滚边哭，要是给旁人看见了她这般的心碎模样，几乎就要替她伤心落泪。

阿狸又哭了一阵，厄运小姐便抱了卡莎回宫。厄运小姐既抱着卡莎，自然没法撑伞，加之这雨实在太大，从车上回宫这短短几步路程便给淋得不成样子。卡莎功力深湛，倒能抵御得住，厄运小姐却给淋得睁不开眼。但厄运小姐终究眼尖，一眼便看见了阿狸如何在雨里撒泼，心下大惊，急忙将卡莎扔回殿里，又抱着阿狸进了浴室。总算阿狸见到这二人并未斗成两败俱伤，一颗心放了下去，脱了衣衫，自己在浴缸里放上热水，泡了起来，只是被厄运小姐看见自己如何哭闹，面子上不免有些挂不住，脸上一红，转过头去。卡莎跟着便挣扎着爬进了浴室，在里面大吐一番，只把厄运小姐忙了个焦头烂额，索性便将裙子和鞋袜脱在外面，自己光着身子服侍卡莎醒酒。眼见卡莎吐得不省人事，厄运小姐怕秽物呛进卡莎气管，将卡莎摆成跪在地上的姿势，待卡莎吐完才又将她扔进浴缸洗刷。

厄运小姐道：“阿狸，你先给她洗，她醉得太厉害了。你和她在宫里喝了酒，她又跑我那灌了几口。你知道她酒量不行，现在就成这样了。”阿狸怕卡莎遭了毒手，颤声道：“你…你没打她吧。”厄运小姐摇了摇头，笑道：“她确实又跟我打了一架，不过我没伤她，后来她就一直喝酒，结果当时就吐了一地。又把我手下的车给吐脏了，幸好我裙子没事，不然我可就要好好和她掰扯掰扯了。”阿狸这才真正放宽了心，抹了把眼泪，替昏睡的卡莎洗澡。

这浴缸虽能容下三人，但阿狸的九条尾巴很是占了些地方，是以厄运小姐没法躺进浴缸，只得在浴室外抽烟，只是她抽着抽着便憋不住笑，又走了进去。厄运小姐见卡莎脸上给热水淋得红扑扑的，煞是诱人可爱，忍不住也在她脸上捏了一把，卡莎给她捏得皱了皱眉，却仍是醒不过来。阿狸无奈道：“你又欺负她，她都成这样了你还碰人家。”厄运小姐道：“你知道她是怎么成这样的吗？那是她自己要喝的。”阿狸道：“那你在旁边也不拦着点，你就是想看人家笑话。”厄运小姐道：“这事说来话长，等你俩洗完我也洗一个，到时候等她醒了我再慢慢说，反正明天不用上朝，我也难得好好睡个懒觉。”阿狸点了点头，又将自己洗刷干净，这才抱了卡莎上床，静候厄运小姐出浴。

其实厄运小姐所说的酒宴是她临时起意，去的一名校官晋升少将的宴会，她只道卡莎不愿见到自己，便借酒宴为由离开皇宫，让卡莎和阿狸相处。厄运小姐治军极严，任一军官的调动升迁都须层层考核，倘若涉及到将官，更是须由她亲自评定授勋。自来升官发财便要请客吃饭，大摆筵席，这得晋升的军官也不例外，何况他是晋升将官，是女帝陛下的钦点，更是不免大操大办一场，以示心中喜悦，便在这雄都找了最为豪奢的一家酒店宴请宾客。

这些客人待那少将说完了客套话，便举起酒杯庆贺，众人正举杯欲饮，忽听得有人娇声道：“我想来蹭顿酒喝，可以吗？”众人往那声音来源处看去，见是一个美艳女郎，一袭红色长裙曳地，灯光照耀之下，裙摆便闪着些许金色，显得极为华美尊贵。这女子双手交叠托在小腹，体态优雅大气，但面上却颇为娇羞，似是见到这许多戎马之气的军人而羞涩。

听见有人要来蹭酒喝，与这少将交好的同僚们自是心中有气，但以厄运小姐治军之严，能当上军官的，都是大有修养的高明人士，怒骂呼叱之声到了嘴边，终究还是忍了下去。何况这女子这般美貌，便是她说几句话来听听也是好的。

但当那宴会厅里众人看清来人面容和腰间双枪时，都无安稳坐下的道理，登时便跪在地上，口呼万岁。来人正是厄运小姐，她这番蹭酒喝的说辞让那少将既感惊惧，又感荣宠，心道：“我是什么人，也配请陛下喝酒。”但这些人见厄运小姐面上带了几分娇羞，亦不免暗自诧异，均觉得手握百万雄师的陛下，不该流露这等小女儿的面色。何况厄运小姐虽然美貌，也绝不似今日这般打扮得如此庄重，想必是有什么要紧事交待，一干人等跪在地上，不敢稍作动弹。

只听得厄运小姐朗声道：“你们都起来吧，我就是单纯的来蹭顿饭而已。”众人这才直起了身。那少将更不敢怠慢，让厄运小姐坐在上首，又亲自给厄运小姐斟了杯酒。在这比尔吉沃特，能给眼前这位女帝陛下倒酒，实是无上荣光，何况她今日费了这许多心思打扮，更是给足了在场诸人面子。果然听得厄运小姐笑道：“好了，刚才是开个玩笑，现在说正事。第一件事，这小子有功，应该是中将，现在给他晋升。”

那中将听了这话，一头的雾水，说道：“陛下，我哪有什么功？”厄运小姐道：“那次外敌来犯，我们被打了个措手不及，两个舰队陷入重围。是你去刺杀了对方的主帅，他们就撤兵了。我的两个舰队也因此而保住。这不算大功，我是真的瞎了眼了。”她这番话一出，厅里众人无不交头接耳，谈论起了那次战事，想起当时敌军确实是大占优势，却于次日不战而退，固不知其中缘由。这时厄运小姐提起此事，众人方知原来是有人杀了对方主帅，纷纷喝起彩来。

那中将颤声道：“陛下，这您也知道？”他当时不过是逞一时血气之勇，行刺之后便即远遁，回了军营，料想此事除自己之外，并无一人知晓，难道陛下真有通天的本领，亦或是在场目睹？一时间全身战栗，跪在地上，不知该说些什么。厄运小姐自恃身份，并未伸手搀扶，饮了一口酒，又道：“我当时在雄都，加上身子不舒服，所以没法指挥。他们直接跑路，我也觉得很奇怪，后来发现当晚你的深潜大队没有作战任务，而前半夜你这个队长不在，我就猜想是你干了些什么。后来我知道了那个人的死法，脖子被人用重手拧断。那刺客怕他没死透，又在后脑补了一刀，搅碎了他的脑干。我旁观过你们深潜大队的训练，发现你们的训练科目里面，就有这些杀人的方法，那搅碎脑干，还是我提出来的。除此之外，我没给其他的部队说过这些。我那时才知道是你干的事。”那中将佩服得五体投地，道：“陛下明察。只是有件事要请陛下指点。”厄运小姐道：“你说，什么事？”那中将道：“陛下既然早就知道，为什么要现在才说出来呢？”厄运小姐反问道：“擅自脱离部队，该怎么罚？”中将汗如雨下，道：“扣饷，体能加练，关禁闭。”他此时方知厄运小姐深意，心道：“难怪当时没有惩罚，原来是功过相抵，陛下果然厉害，早就知道是我干的事。”

厄运小姐道：“你先起来吧，这是你的场子，我一直讲话也不好。”中将这才起身，又替厄运小姐倒了杯酒，才坐在一边，跟着另一帮人喝了起来。忽听得厄运小姐道：“这第二件事，才是朕今晚要说的大事。你们就坐着不要动，听着就是了。”她言出法随，厅中众人果然不敢再多动弹，均静坐原地，听厄运小姐吩咐。厄运小姐又喝了杯酒，定了定神，这才缓缓道：“我要立后了…婚期还没定下来，但是也快了，差不多三个月后。”她说完这话，脸色便因害羞而透出些淡红，被那酒力一逼，更是晕红了一片，娇艳欲滴。

众人均是暗暗心惊，他们虽也知道这位女帝陛下美貌，但也料不到她竟如此令人倾倒，无不垂下头去，不敢再看。这时宴会厅里又闯进一个紫发少女，叫骂道：“畜生，滚过来！”这少女颇为无礼，席间众人再有修养，也不禁皱眉，性子急的更是怒骂出声。厄运小姐淡淡道：“不关你们的事，这是我和她之间的事，你们在一边看着就行。”厄运小姐说着便又喝了杯酒，站起身来，道：“你知道了，是她没给你讲清楚吗？”那紫发少女站在原地，珠泪莹然，一张俏脸是白里透出些淡紫，显是伤心愤怒已极。只听她哭道：“你这个贱人…我要杀了你…”

这紫发少女正是卡莎，她听见阿狸已和厄运小姐做出事来，不顾自己已受重伤，运起虚空能量，便来找厄运小姐算账。厄运小姐见她神态，早已明白其中缘由，道：“你要杀我，我也不能就站在这让你杀。这样，比尔吉沃特众臣听令。”听见厄运小姐发号施令，席间众人便即跪倒。厄运小姐道：“今晚一战，是朕和她之间的事，你们不得插手，如果她杀了朕，你们不准寻仇，放她走。”

厄运小姐此言一出，众人无不大惊，见卡莎如此神情，都知道她功力深厚，又见卡莎腰间佩剑红光闪烁，显是极锋锐的一柄宝剑，不知他们的陛下能否抵挡得了，几名忠心的军士要上前助拳，均被厄运小姐喝止了。

忽有一人大声道：“陛下，刀！”便有一柄腰刀远远的掷向厄运小姐，这腰刀飞来时破空声大作，却又直来直往，显然抛刀之人腕力极强。卡莎更不搭理，伸出手指凌虚一点，一道紫焰便从她手指上射出，那柄刀和这股紫焰撞上，登时断成两截，一截斜飞出去，另一截却直奔厄运小姐面门。厄运小姐虽有些吃惊，却也临危不乱，伸手将半截断刀抓在手里，道：“卡莎，你真的要杀我？”她口中说话，手上却已将半截断刀以飞刀手法甩出。她不愿与卡莎为敌，这断刀飞向卡莎时也是刀柄对着卡莎。卡莎落泪道：“你玷污了她的清白！她是我的！”卡莎口中哭号，手中攻势也渐渐加紧，蓦地里大叫一声，十数道紫焰向厄运小姐攻去。厄运小姐知道自己无论挨上那一道都要横尸就地，却苦于手中没有趁手兵器，只得使出浑身解数，避开卡莎这凌厉无俦的艾卡西亚暴雨。卡莎叫道：“只跑不打，你这个畜生！”厄运小姐一直对卡莎忍让，这时卡莎出言不逊，她也忍不住火冒三丈，顺手抽出中将的佩刀，喝道：“你嘴里放干净点！”卡莎见厄运小姐舞刀来攻，拔出饮血剑便向厄运小姐砍去。这饮血剑何等锋利，厄运小姐手中弯刀立时被这饮血剑削断，总算她躲避及时，才没被卡莎斩成两段。厄运小姐心中惊骇不已，面子上却行若无事，又扯出那柄刀的刀鞘和卡莎对阵。二人斗不三合，刀鞘也给毁了。卡莎在兵刃上占了极大的便宜，但她毕竟重伤未愈，全靠虚空能量硬撑，相斗时间越久，便对她越不利，是以卡莎上来便使了平生功力，欲在数招之间要了厄运小姐性命，但她拳脚上的功夫实在和厄运小姐差得太远，不过徒仗宝剑锋利而狠砍狠斫，厄运小姐和她打斗数合，便已知取胜之道，只是她不愿让卡莎在这许多人面前丢了面子，只得跃高伏低以躲避卡莎剑招。厄运小姐正在抵挡不住，忽见宴会厅洗手间外摆了根扫帚，叫道：“我去拿件兵器来再打。”说着便急忙跑向洗手间，将那扫帚上的木棍拆下，和卡莎相斗。

卡莎见厄运小姐拿根扫帚棍和自己的饮血剑相斗，对自己的轻蔑可说是到了极处，怒火上涌，嗤地一剑刺出，直取厄运小姐眉心。厄运小姐双眉一挑，手中木棍斜向上一格，和饮血剑剑脊相撞，饮血剑虽然锋锐，剑脊处却是半点威力也无，这一棍剑相撞，卡莎顿时拿捏不稳，手中饮血宝剑几欲脱手飞出。厄运小姐见剑上并无抗力，知道卡莎已是强弩之末，手腕一抖，一股大力传向卡莎手腕。卡莎白日里便受了伤，这时再也无力相抗，只觉手腕一痛，宝剑便给厄运小姐震落。总算厄运小姐不愿让卡莎出丑，扔了木棍，踏前两步，拿住卡莎手腕，将卡莎揽入怀中。这一拿原是极精妙的擒拿手法，厄运小姐当赏金猎人之时，不免遇到些牛高马大的壮汉，她一介女流，力气远不如人，便不易在拳脚上取胜。这一拿则是使巧劲卸力的法门，倘若对方一拿之下用劲挣扎，则就势一带，他这一条臂膀便要给自己的力气震断。好在卡莎重伤之下，再无力气反抗，只软软地倒在厄运小姐怀里痛哭，并未因这擒拿手法而受伤。

厄运小姐轻抚着卡莎头顶，柔声道：“你太冲动了，咱们先喝酒，喝完了我再告诉你这中间的所有事。”卡莎知道自己确实做得过了分，又想起厄运小姐如何待自己好，不免痛悔自己过错，在厄运小姐怀里抽泣道：“莎拉…对不起…”厄运小姐又吩咐人给卡莎也倒上酒，卡莎向来量浅，心神激荡之下，又被厄运小姐灌了不少酒，终于醉得不省人事。厄运小姐便命人送自己和卡莎回宫，卡莎路上亦是不免大吐一场。至于厄运小姐回宫之后看见阿狸撒泼打滚，让她既是气恼不已，又感好笑，但总之是阿狸心中挂念自己之故，因此也就不好多说什么。

阿狸在浴室外面，待厄运小姐沐浴完毕，急切问道：“你们都没事吧？”厄运小姐点了根烟，道：“没事，她只是喝多了。”当下便将卡莎和自己在酒店里的一番争斗简略地说了一遍，至于卡莎和她以性命相拼的事，自然略去不提。阿狸又道：“她今晚怎么安排啊，是睡你这还是睡哪。”厄运小姐道：“她伤还没好，晚上还那么疯，她就睡这，我陪她就行，你回去睡你的吧。”阿狸点了点头，道：“我再坐会，看看她。”见卡莎躺在床上醒不过来，厄运小姐俯下身去，在卡莎唇上吻了一口。

阿狸道：“你这家伙，又吃她豆腐。她醒了肯定不会放过你。”厄运小姐叹了口气，道：“当初我不顾一切要把你带来，她那时就已经心碎过一次了。我也不忍心这样，但如果你落到别人手里，她没法再救你一次。这是第一点，第二点…哎呦！”原来厄运小姐只顾说话，忘了自己手里还有根烟，被烟灰烫了手，连忙找凉水冲洗。待手指上疼痛稍缓，厄运小姐续道：“你知道第二点是什么吗？”阿狸摇了摇头，道：“我怎么知道？肯定又是你的阴谋。”厄运小姐笑道：“不是我的阴谋，恕瑞玛那边已经有点要和虚空开战的迹象了。你以为我为什么要买恕瑞玛的地盘？他们没有统一的指挥调度，打起来就是一盘散沙。他们的那位飞升皇帝人不人鸟不鸟的，一天只想着以前的恕瑞玛是怎么怎么的辉煌，时代变了。”

阿狸道：“那你也没说清楚为什么要让我和她分开啊。”厄运小姐道：“听我说完，她是虚空回来的，要真想打赢虚空，需要她的帮助。她性子急，这是磨她性子的机会，要让她为我所用。同时，你被我买走以后，如果有人要对她不利，她也可以没有顾虑，不需要保护你。这次婚礼完了之后，我会让她再离开你一次。她肯定会被人跟踪围攻，我会告诉她怎么跑路。总之，等所有事都完了，我就把她接过来，你们就不用分开了。”阿狸听厄运小姐说得神神秘秘，知道这其中缘由绝难在一时半会中说清楚，只点了点头，道：“那行吧，我先回去了。”说着便转身走向殿外。

厄运小姐却从后抱住阿狸，在阿狸的耳朵上吻了一口，笑道：“你不准备和我干点什么吗？”阿狸脸上一红，回身揽住厄运小姐，吻在厄运小姐唇上。万料不到厄运小姐竟伸手扒了阿狸睡衣，在阿狸胸前揉搓。阿狸红着脸，埋怨道：“你是没有吗，又玩我的…”厄运小姐找来个杯子，道：“她今晚没好好吃东西，又喝了那么多酒，对胃不好的。我是为了给她喝点你的奶，顺便我自己也来点。”说着也不管阿狸愿不愿意，挤了两杯奶出来。阿狸咬牙道：“你轻点，弄疼我了。”厄运小姐嘿嘿一笑，道：“没事，疼了我再给你揉揉。”阿狸脸上一红，娇嗔道：“你又耍流氓…”她虽然嘴硬，却只把脸偏向一边，并未阻止厄运小姐手上动作。厄运小姐见阿狸并不抗拒，便在阿狸双乳上轻轻揉着，顺便低下头去舔了舔阿狸的乳尖。阿狸抵受不住这等快感，喘着气道：“快住手…我要叫出来了…等下她听见…”厄运小姐笑道：“叫呗，反正她醉的厉害，就算你在床上被我干了她都醒不过来。”说着便熟练地将手伸向阿狸腿间，轻拢慢捻抹复挑起来。阿狸给厄运小姐惹得欲火难耐，只好和厄运小姐在沙发上云雨了一番。二人行淫完毕，果然并未吵醒卡莎，阿狸也因高潮而躺在沙发上合不拢腿，不住往外喷出些许淫液。

厄运小姐擦了擦手，道：“你回去吧，我睡了。”阿狸躺在沙发上，娇喘道：“我腿软了，走不动，你快来抱我过去…”厄运小姐无奈，又将阿狸安顿好了才回芙蓉殿里歇息。阿狸的奶已被放在冰箱冷藏室，只等卡莎醒来，便可喂进卡莎嘴里。此时暴雨已经止歇，一弯新月挂在天上，厄运小姐关了灯躺在卡莎身边，见卡莎熟睡不醒，叹了口气，喃喃道：“你何苦这样作贱自己身体呢…”说着便翻了个身，面朝卡莎。

卡莎仰面而卧，一张俏脸给这冷月一映，显得晶莹剔透，两瓣薄薄的嘴唇则是和她眼眸相似的胭紫色，于清雅中带了三分邪性，恰似那带了毒性的乌头花花瓣。只是她眼眸明艳闪烁，灿烂若星，有些遥不可及。这嘴唇却是嫩滑灼热，适宜被人含在口中好好品鉴。厄运小姐一个把持不住，借着月色便脱了卡莎衣裳，卡莎连眉也不皱，只继续熟睡。月光照在卡莎身上，映得卡莎娇躯若雪，胸前那两团物事盈盈一握，上面两点樱红，十分的诱人可爱。厄运小姐见此情景，哪有不占便宜的道理，想了想便伸出手覆在卡莎双乳上，这两团软肉便随着厄运小姐手上动作变换形状，只是厄运小姐不经意间手劲使大了些，卡莎胸房上便留下了几道淡红色指痕，以示厄运小姐并非那么的怜香惜玉。

忽听得卡莎迷迷糊糊道：“莎拉…莎拉…我真的好爱你…”厄运小姐听了这话，心中一凛，便缩回手去，静听卡莎说些什么。又听得卡莎呓语道：“莎拉…你和对阿狸的爱不一样…你打伤我，我就可以留在你旁边了。求求你别赶我走，你打我骂我都好…阿狸是我第一个爱上的人，我知道我不该爱上你，她肯定会恨我的…但我不知道该怎么去爱你…我只好惹你生气…我不是想杀你…我知道你对我好…你不会杀我…你把我伤得更重…我就可以在你身边待得更久了…”

厄运小姐哪料得到这位鲁莽蛮横的虚空之女竟然对自己有着这般绵绵情意，一时不知如何是好，只得躺在一边，听她还说些什么。卡莎说着说着便不再言语，继续熟睡。厄运小姐想起自己几次三番地为卡莎着想，并非是自己平常行事风格，又想起自己今天没来由地偷着吻了她一口，好像亲吻的时候还伸了舌头出去，猛然间心中一惊，暗道：“难道我喜欢上了这个小妮子？”忽又听得卡莎叽里咕噜的呓语，断断续续地说了什么“阿狸、莎拉”之类的话来。厄运小姐虽是沉稳老辣的女帝，却也不免有些少女心性，想到今夜清辉之下，已有两个美貌女子爱着自己，忍不住生出了些骄傲自满的情绪，得意忘形之下，双手又伸向了卡莎的胸膛，这次厄运小姐胆子更加大了起来，想起卡莎醉得厉害，怕是一时半会醒不过来，唇边一挑，分开卡莎的双腿，一只手便伸向其间。

厄运小姐虽起了歪心，却也不愿就此玷污卡莎，何况她本就对卡莎的伤势心中有愧，勉力克制之下，又将手缩了回来，只玩弄卡莎的双乳。但见芙蓉殿里月色清冷，厄运小姐伏在卡莎胸前，不知吸吮着些什么。过得一会，厄运小姐抬起头来，见卡莎胸前两粒樱红的乳头给她玩得充血挺立，实是明艳不可方物，便伸出手指揉搓，玩到后面竟是在那上面弹了一下。只是卡莎兀自不醒，厄运小姐便有些兴味索然，替卡莎穿好衣服，也跟着睡了。

次日早上，卡莎当先醒来，只觉胸前微微发涨，似乎是被人揉捏过，乳尖更是隐隐作痛，不必想也知道是什么人干的。卡莎心知自己实在不是厄运小姐对手，但这红发恶魔却又偏偏对自己的双乳情有独钟，想了想便觉脸上发烧，加之宿醉过后头痛欲裂，又把眼闭上了，只是心中不免犯了嘀咕，暗道：“这家伙是自己没有吗？就知道捏我的，摆明了是嘲笑我小嘛，等我伤好了有你受的。”卡莎试着动了一下双腿，发觉自己伤势较昨日更重，叹了口气，轻声喊道：“莎拉…”厄运小姐向来睡眠不足，这时总算逮着机会能睡个懒觉，卡莎又只是轻声细语地喊她，自然难以将厄运小姐从床上叫起。卡莎正欲再喊一遍，忽听得厄运小姐道：“怎么了？不舒服吗？”语气却是殷殷关切。

卡莎心中一酸，道：“莎拉，你先睡吧，我没什么事，就是喊你一下。”厄运小姐含混不清地道：“你没什么…你这一喊…气死…”话没说完，人已经又睡着了。卡莎四肢动弹不得，只得静等厄运小姐睡醒。好在阿狸醒得稍微早些，便来这殿里替卡莎揉着太阳穴，以解她酒后头痛。厄运小姐也总算是醒转过来，扶起卡莎，将昨晚那杯奶喂给了她。卡莎是喝惯了阿狸的奶，一口下去就知七八分，想起阿狸无此缜密心思，总是厄运小姐设法挤出来的，说不定还是她亲自挤的，心中便有些吃醋，一杯奶喝完，又躺了下去，道：“这奶是谁挤的？”厄运小姐侧躺在卡莎身边，笑道：“我挤的，你又怎么了？”卡莎酸溜溜地道：“你不光碰我，你还碰她，真是贪心。”

阿狸脸上一红，想起自己昨晚在这殿里和厄运小姐交合，虽不是当着卡莎的面，却也是和卡莎共处一室的时候被人奸淫，实是羞惭无地。但她不知卡莎对厄运小姐已经有了心思，只道：“我们可都是为了你好，你也别吃醋了。”卡莎哼了一声，把脸转向一边，道：“她昨晚又吃我豆腐，你也不管管她。”阿狸笑道：“我不在啊，怎么管。”厄运小姐拉着阿狸进了浴室，却不知说些什么，二人出了浴室，卡莎见厄运小姐脸上带笑，阿狸却是面露不忍，心中大感疑惑，但苦于动弹不得，只得躺在床上大放厥词。总算这一天没有节外生枝，卡莎也觉伤势有些好转，但仍不敢轻易动弹。


	32. 媚面娇颜桃花妆

这一晚厄运小姐自顾自地抽烟喝酒，心中却是盘算着如何趁卡莎无力反抗，把卡莎的身子给要了。卡莎不知她心中想些什么，见厄运小姐独饮，便也要喝上几杯。阿狸更点了根烟，学着厄运小姐那般抽了起来，只呛得她跪倒在地，咳了个半死。厄运小姐叹道：“这喝酒不是好事，抽烟更要不得。你好的不学，来学这些东西。”卡莎叫道：“那总归也是和你这坏人学的。”厄运小姐淡淡道：“你说来说去，总是要惹我生气，也是我现在脾气好，我以前杀人放火的时候，那才是坏人，而且坏得你受不了，你要不要试试？”

卡莎道：“你脾气好，你脾气好把我打成这样。”厄运小姐听了这句话，脸色骤然一沉，只闷闷饮酒。卡莎见厄运小姐面上变色，自知失言，却不知说什么话来化解这殿里的尴尬之气。阿狸这时咳嗽稍缓，清了清嗓子，道：“你们都不是省油的灯，莎拉，你少喝点，酒喝多了不是好事，再说了你还要照顾她。”厄运小姐道：“难道你就省油了？我已经被…”她说及此处，俏脸一红，当即闭口不言。卡莎插口道：“她确实不省油，不省润滑油。”阿狸大窘，粉拳不住捶向卡莎。厄运小姐初时不解，但她毕竟也和阿狸行过淫乱之事，加之自己被阿狸强奸，自然知道润滑油是指什么，笑道：“那你省吗？”

卡莎翻了个白眼，道：“我怎么知道省不省？”厄运小姐道：“那你要不要试一下？放心，我这管够。下面每年给我的贡品里面就有不少这些东西。真是让我头大。”说着便拉开了一个抽屉，果见里面摆着各式成人物品。阿狸惊呼一声，别过脸去不敢再看。厄运小姐笑道：“你少装纯洁，这里面就属你这小狐狸最淫荡了。”阿狸红着脸，欲开口反驳，却又不知说些什么，只得又在厄运小姐肩头捶上几拳。厄运小姐笑道：“好了，你回去睡吧，她现在还伤着，你自己想办法解决吧。”说着又拿出一根振动棒放在阿狸手里。只把阿狸羞得转过身去，支吾道：“你…你…坏人！”

卡莎见厄运小姐和阿狸之间说话已是口无遮拦，想起昨晚阿狸说已失身于厄运小姐，心中便又吃上了醋，道：“你们是当我不存在吗？”阿狸顿时垂下头去，不敢多言。厄运小姐见状，赶忙将阿狸送回了山茶殿，自己才回房陪卡莎歇息。只是这一送便是接近两个小时，不必想也知道这二人在山茶殿里干了些什么。厄运小姐前脚踏进自己房门，就听卡莎道：“你刚才是又要了她一次吧。”厄运小姐只嘿嘿一笑，并不理会。卡莎又道：“也对，我不该再吃你醋的，她都是你未婚妻了，你俩就算当着我的面搞起来，我也只能看着。”厄运小姐却并不答话，只洗漱了一番，又将卡莎也洗刷干净，扔在床上。卡莎突然意识到有些不妙，颤声道：“你…你想干嘛？”

厄运小姐舔了舔嘴唇，伏在卡莎耳边，柔声道：“干你。”顺手脱了卡莎内裤。卡莎大惊，拼命扭动腰肢，奈何关节受伤，动弹不得，只得让那只灼热而滑腻的纤手在自己小腹处抚摸。她正欲开口呼救，嘴唇已被厄运小姐死死吻住，半点声响也发不出，跟着便是一根食指插进卡莎下身。卡莎原本只以为厄运小姐只是摸自己一下，最多不过玩弄自己胸房，并未料到厄运小姐竟会在这当口暴起发难。卡莎虽然言语上淫秽，身子却是处女，蜜穴里紧致之极。这时骤然间被厄运小姐插入，痛得她眼泪都流了下来，只不住地摇头，以示自己疼痛难禁。厄运小姐却不管不顾，伸手捂住卡莎口鼻，腾出嘴在卡莎胸前啃噬。此时卡莎体内不过被伸进了一个半的指节，便已让她觉得自己几乎被撑裂开来，眼泪和汗液把枕巾打湿了一片。加之胸前遭了厄运小姐的凌辱，更是让她苦不堪言，剧烈挣扎起来。只是她挣扎得一下，便觉周身伤处阵阵剧痛，几乎将她痛得昏死过去，便不敢再作动弹，

这时厄运小姐感到自己在卡莎体内遇上了阻拦，冷笑一声，将手指向外退出了一些，跟着便是猛力一插，破了卡莎的身。卡莎穴口被这疼痛一激，猛然缩紧，死死夹住厄运小姐手指。忽听得厄运小姐冷冷道：“疼吗？当初，我就是这么被阿狸强奸的。”卡莎虽疼痛难禁，却还意识清醒，急忙发出些“呜呜”声，示意厄运小姐将手拿开，听她说话。哪知厄运小姐只笑了一笑，更为猛烈在卡莎身体里抽插。卡莎忍不住疼痛，奋力摇头哭泣，以求厄运小姐放过自己。哪知厄运小姐听见卡莎哭声，淫欲陡生，又在卡莎的花核上放了一根手指，说道：“我被她连着强奸了两个晚上，头一天我直接被她插晕了。”卡莎剧痛难忍，心中暗自求饶道：“你被她强奸，你不要强奸我啊！好痛！快住手啊！不要加手指了！求你了！”却苦于嘴被厄运小姐死死捂住，说不出话，只得任厄运小姐凌辱。

厄运小姐似乎是不满卡莎夹得太紧，淡淡道：“放松，不然我不介意再加一根手指进来。”卡莎又痛又怕，只摇着头哭泣，以求厄运小姐心软饶过自己。厄运小姐虽然感受到卡莎有放松的意思，但她有意降伏卡莎，仍继续说道：“你知道那晚上，她强奸我用的是什么吗？”她口中说话，手上动作却半点没放下，只插得卡莎痛哭流涕，不断扭腰躲避。厄运小姐又道：“看来你还想再要一根指头，我加了就好。”卡莎心知厄运小姐所言非虚，摇头的力度使得更大，意图摆脱覆在她口鼻处的那只魔掌，好能开口讨饶。厄运小姐笑道：“你真的这么想要吗？”说着便在卡莎蜜穴里加上了自己的中指，抽插起来。

卡莎原本连一根食指也难接纳，被这红发魔头强行加进一根中指，更是让她痛不欲生，只觉得自己正在被厄运小姐撕成两半。厄运小姐这时方道：“当时，她用的是她的尾巴。你现在连我两根手指都受不了，你能想象当时我又是多痛苦吗？”说着，两滴珠泪落在卡莎面颊。

卡莎心中讶异，她自认识这位女帝以来，从未见过厄运小姐如此失态，不免生出些同情心。但她毕竟正被人奸淫，下身疼痛，只能奋力扭臀躲避，不去细想这中间的种种缘由。厄运小姐吼道：“我第二天路都走不了，晚上还要回来伺候她，你说！我该怎么熬！”她说到此处，只觉心中委屈，便把那两日的愤恨全部发泄在卡莎身上，手上动作更加猛烈。总算卡莎已流出些爱液作润滑，才不致被厄运小姐插得受伤。但厄运小姐以如此粗野手法摧残卡莎的花径，也痛得卡莎眼前阵阵发黑，几欲呕吐。 卡莎感受着厄运小姐的手指在自己身体里来回抽插，只好试着奋力将蜜穴夹紧，以阻止那两根手指的深入。厄运小姐感到卡莎的抵抗，狞笑着拔出手指。这一拔用足了劲，卡莎被这摩擦一带，只觉双腿一阵麻软，跟着便是难以抵触的疼痛。卡莎惨哼一声，几乎昏死过去。厄运小姐却是丝毫不怜香惜玉，将沾了血的手指在卡莎脸上擦了擦，又插回了卡莎的身体。这时厄运小姐捂在卡莎口鼻处的那只手稍微松了些许，说道：“放松点，不然我还要加。”

卡莎既痛且怕，呜咽道：“好痛…莎拉…我求求你，不要插了，真的好痛…呜呜。”厄运小姐更不搭话，伸出拇指在卡莎的花核上轻轻拨弄，同时双指连根没入，在卡莎蜜穴内旋转半圈，将卡莎下身撑得裂开，随即抽出两个指节，再次直插到底，如是重复十数次，终于给卡莎痛得惨叫出声。

厄运小姐却是一口吻在卡莎唇上，伸出舌头让卡莎做声不得。她早知卡莎对自己的心意，这时胆敢将舌头伸进卡莎这魔头的嘴里，自然是料定卡莎不会咬下去。卡莎涉世未深，心计远非厄运小姐这老油条的对手，此时竟以为厄运小姐不过醉酒乱性，并非有意奸污自己。加之卡莎本就对厄运小姐起了情愫，虽被厄运小姐插得痛苦不已，也只尽力挣扎，并不去咬厄运小姐舌头。只是卡莎哭喊求饶的声音被压迫着发不出来，让她在痛苦之中更增些许无助，她挣扎得两下，终于放弃了抵抗，强自忍着这撕裂的剧痛。

发觉卡莎已经绝望，厄运小姐这才将手指缓缓抽出卡莎的身体，轻揉着卡莎的穴口。卡莎皱着眉，发出些许呜呜的抗议声，却已不再痛得难以忍受。厄运小姐这时总算放过了卡莎，抬头在卡莎额上亲吻一口，在卡莎耳边轻声说道：“马上就会觉得舒服了，小紫毛。”卡莎暗自舒一口气，心道自己总算能脱离苦海，稍作歇息，却又怕厄运小姐再下毒手，只默默流泪，哭声也不敢发出半点。忽听得厄运小姐道：“听说你喜欢吃桃子，尝尝这个桃子味的润滑油，怎么样？”卡莎摇了摇头，抽泣道：“不要…莎拉…求求你放过我…呜…”厄运小姐理了理卡莎被汗浸湿的紫色长发，又吻去卡莎眼角处的几滴珠泪，这才起身拆开那所谓桃子味润滑油的包装，在卡莎穴口挤出数滴抹匀，伸出一根手指缓缓插进卡莎蜜穴。卡莎自知无法反抗，只闭目忍受这红发恶魔的凌辱。万料不到此时厄运小姐手法温柔，卡莎竟生出了些许快感。卡莎虽不愿承认，却也抵挡不住下身传来的阵阵酥麻，终于给厄运小姐插得呻吟出声，原本紧缩的蜜穴也逐渐放松扩张，流出更多爱液，润滑着厄运小姐的手指。

厄运小姐笑骂道：“你这骚货，嘴上说的好听，刚才还哭着求饶，现在又开始叫床了。”说着便伸指在卡莎花核处按动揉搓。卡莎怕阿狸听见自己如何浪叫，只敢闭目咬牙，发出些若有若无的哼声。厄运小姐大感恼怒，揉搓卡莎花核的手指更为用力，跟着便低下头去舔弄卡莎胸前那两点樱红。卡莎终于抵受不住，放声哭号道：“莎拉…我不行了…要到…要到了…啊…快插我…”阿狸听见卡莎这不顾一切的叫声，亦是淫欲高涨，她独自躺在山茶殿里，只觉蜜穴里说不出的难受，渴望被人猛力插入。好在那皇后权杖和厄运小姐先前给她的振动棒都在手边，阿狸倒也能自行解决。这时卡莎已被厄运小姐玩弄至高潮，爱液一股股从卡莎蜜径里涌出，几乎让厄运小姐双手湿透，但厄运小姐恍若不知，只继续手上动作。卡莎哭泣着摇头，一句囫囵话也说不出，只断断续续道：“莎拉…求你…啊…”厄运小姐笑道：“你求我什么？”她嘴上虽然发问，实际上卡莎被奸淫至高潮这事她早已心知肚明，手上动作却蓦地里加紧，每一次深入都能让卡莎阵阵痉挛，号哭出声。卡莎给这快感折磨得痛哭，不断扭着身子，试图躲避厄运小姐的手指。厄运小姐却又将原本抽出的那根手指加回了卡莎的身体里。总算厄运小姐大发慈悲，并未像之前那般运劲疾冲，但这酸胀感也委实让卡莎喝了一壶。卡莎大张着嘴，涕泪悲泣道：“莎拉…呜呜…不要了…好胀…”

厄运小姐笑道：“小紫毛，等下还有更美妙的呢，就是你当初和阿狸的那些玩法，还记得吗？”说着，两根手指又在卡莎身体里做着旋转，便如先前夺去卡莎贞操时的指法一般。这时卡莎的蜜穴已完全放松，酸胀感和快感交替袭来，卡莎很快便达到第二次高潮，娇美的花核也是更为硬挺，让厄运小姐忍不住地揉搓玩弄，跟着便是卡莎的第三次高潮。饶是卡莎内劲深湛，此时也闹个头昏眼花，耳中嗡嗡作响。厄运小姐却是不给卡莎半丝喘息之机，将那颗花核放在指尖反复拨弄，甚至在那上面用指甲轻轻剐蹭了数下，让卡莎全身痉挛，泣不成声。厄运小姐这才笑道：“要不要尝尝桃子味的润滑油是什么感觉？”卡莎因高潮时的快感实是沛然不可与抗，这时不敢忤逆厄运小姐意思，只得噙着泪点了点头。厄运小姐便迅速抽出插在卡莎蜜穴的手指，令卡莎吸吮手指上的润滑油以及她自己的血液和爱液。只是连续高潮后的卡莎过于敏感，这一抽竟是让卡莎淫叫一声，又被厄运小姐弄得高潮了。

这一晚卡莎被厄运小姐强暴了十数次，亦是高潮了十数次，到得后面，卡莎连开口呻吟的力气也无，只张着嘴喘气。至于她嘴里被厄运小姐的舌头占有了几次，那便不得而知了。

卡莎次日早晨醒转过来，只觉身体处处酸软，蜜径里更是肿痛难禁，心知自己已非清白之身。想起昨晚如何在厄运小姐身下求欢，忍不住便堕下泪来。这时厄运小姐笑道：“你怎么就哭了啊？”说着便又压在了卡莎身上，揉弄卡莎酥胸。卡莎摇了摇头，求饶道：“不要…莎拉…我们已经错了一次，不能再错了…”厄运小姐道：“你哪才错了一次，你已经错了十几次了，再多错几次也没什么大不了的。”卡莎抽泣道：“我对不起阿狸…她那么爱我…我…我是个贱人…呜呜”

厄运小姐却又笑道：“没事，反正你俩都被我要了，她不会说你的。再说了，当初那两次也是她补偿我的，我可是差点被她弄死。”卡莎哭得更为伤心，道：“你…那是我的第一次…”厄运小姐听了这话，在卡莎脸颊上吻了一口，说道：“当初，我也是第一次，那晚上我可比你疼多了。”卡莎怔了一怔，把眼闭上，又落下泪来。这时阿狸已然起床，进了芙蓉殿里。阿狸见卡莎脸上挂着几道血痕，心知是厄运小姐的手段，又在殿外听见卡莎的言语，知道卡莎也已和厄运小姐行了淫事，淡淡道：“莎拉，你竟然这么贪心，要了我不说，连她也不放过。”卡莎啜泣道：“阿狸…我…我对不起你…”

厄运小姐道：“行了，你也别哭了，我这床单又脏了，你先去沙发上躺着。”说着便将卡莎抱在沙发上。只是卡莎昨晚被厄运小姐扒得一丝不挂，加之厄运小姐故意将卡莎双腿分开，腿间蜜穴便露在外面，这时在沙发上躺着实是羞惭无地，奈何她四肢伤势未愈，只得闭目忍受这屈辱，忍着忍着便又哭了出来。忽听得阿狸埋怨道：“莎拉，你也太狠了，她都被你弄伤了。”卡莎只默默流泪，不敢发出半丝声响，免得又惹火烧身。阿狸又见卡莎腿根也沾了血迹，便找来根热毛巾替卡莎细细擦拭。卡莎羞得满脸通红，却又不敢言语，只用力将蜜穴夹紧，不让阿狸看见自己已被厄运小姐蹂躏至肿胀的内里。

这时厄运小姐已将床单换下，笑道：“没想到你还是个处啊，小紫毛。”阿狸往厄运小姐手上看去，果见床单上一摊殷红，那便是卡莎的贞洁。卡莎终于忍耐不住，把头偏在一边，痛哭起来。阿狸劝慰道：“没事没事，当初她的处还是我破的呢。”厄运小姐佯怒道：“你还好意思说，疼死我了。那伤还没法长好，早知道昨晚该让卡莎也好好体验下我那两天的感觉。”卡莎只吓得全身颤抖，说不出话来，哭声也渐渐收敛下去。阿狸无奈道：“莎拉，你又吓唬人家。”阿狸又见卡莎胸前布满唇印和齿痕，便伸手替卡莎揉着胸房，笑道：“莎拉，她和我不一样，我是狐妖，她是人，没奶的。”

厄运小姐替卡莎理了理头发，道：“你不过是觉得对不起阿狸，现在她自己都没说啥，你还怕什么？再说，也没有规定说不准同时爱上两个人啊，更何况那位还不是人，是狐妖。”卡莎这才恍然，气愤愤地道：“你们是不是早就串通好了？”厄运小姐大笑道：“现在终于反应过来了，还不算笨。”卡莎只气得苦，叫道：“你个混蛋！也不知道轻点，疼死我了。”阿狸笑道：“没事，我给你揉揉就不疼了。”说着便把手伸向卡莎腿间。

卡莎自知无可逃避，悻悻道：“你俩也就欺负我这会伤着，等我伤好了看我怎么报复你们。”这时阿狸拿出那瓶润滑油，挤出一些在自己手上，笑道：“看来你也不是很省润滑油啊。小妮子？”卡莎涨红了脸，道：“那也没你用得多…啊…住手…”原来阿狸已将手指伸进卡莎蜜穴里抽送起来，卡莎被阿狸插入，又是另一番快感。阿狸深恐卡莎受痛，手上动作便较昨日厄运小姐的手法轻柔许多。卡莎毕竟也是初经人事的少女，加之高潮了十数次之后蜜径里太过敏感，阿狸只插得两下便觉卡莎身子一阵阵战栗，那蜜穴也是极力收紧，死死夹住阿狸的手指。阿狸道：“放松点，别夹那么紧。”卡莎颤声道：“不要了…我受不了的…控制不住…啊…不要插了…会死的…昨晚做的太多了…快拔出去啊…啊…不要了…”阿狸笑道：“反正我的卡莎都这样了，破罐子破摔吧。”说着便又在卡莎唇上轻吻一口。卡莎仰着脸，求饶道：“不要了…真的不要了…我太敏感了…啊…快住手啊…”

阿狸更不搭话，狠狠地在卡莎蜜径里进出，这时阿狸已换成另一种手法，于浅处充分摇动之后再一深到底，把卡莎插得大声呻吟，要多淫浪便有多淫浪。卡莎本就极为敏感，又被阿狸这般手段蹂躏，浑身便透出些淫靡的淡紫色。卡莎求饶道：“不要了…呜…要死了…莎拉…快救救我…我不行了…”厄运小姐听见卡莎唤自己过去，便坐在卡莎身边，伸出手在卡莎小腹处轻抚，跟着将手向下滑动，放在阿狸手上。卡莎瞳孔骤然紧缩，颤声道：“你…你又想干嘛？”厄运小姐另一只手则在卡莎脸上捏了一把，笑道：“我能干嘛，当然是干你呗，和阿狸一起干你。”说着，伸出手指在卡莎花核上反复揉弄。卡莎呜咽道：“坏人…呜…啊…”

厄运小姐笑道：“坏人？还有更坏的你要不要体验体验？”卡莎摇了摇头，哭道：“不要…不要了…呜呜…你们就知道欺负人…”卡莎被厄运小姐的手段玩弄得无可奈何，面颊上总算流露出平时见不到的妩媚神情，一双胭紫色眼眸噙满泪水，璨璨如星，口中也是不住发莺啼燕啭。加之快感实在过强，卡莎难以抵受得住，香汗便成股流下，把她的紫色长发沾湿了一片。这时卡莎已流出不少淫液，润滑着阿狸的手指，厄运小姐见时机已到，这才缓缓将手指绕着卡莎穴口划了数个圆圈。卡莎觉察到厄运小姐的意图，求饶道：“不要…莎拉…加不进去的…好胀…”厄运小姐却是不管不顾，就着卡莎流出的淫液和先前的润滑油，缓缓将食指推入卡莎的身体。

卡莎只“啊”了一声，便被厄运小姐吻住了嘴，厄运小姐更是强行将舌头塞进卡莎的嘴里，不让卡莎出声。这时除开殿内卡莎被压迫着的呜呜声，淫靡的水声也是不绝于耳。爱液顺着卡莎的腿股流在沙发上，更有些是直接被猛烈的抽插带了出来，溅了厄运小姐和阿狸满手。卡莎只觉得自己几乎要被插得昏死，不顾一切地要开口讨饶，奈何厄运小姐的舌头过分霸道，半点话也讲不出，连求饶的呜呜声也被压制住，只得流下几滴眼泪，以求厄运小姐心软。卡莎只觉得自己较昨晚被撑得更开，这两根手指就在她蜜径里来回刮擦碾磨，让她全身发软，半点反抗之力也无。

厄运小姐感到卡莎小腹处战栗不已，心知卡莎已接近高潮边缘，干脆便勾住了阿狸的食指，两根手指在卡莎蜜径里胡搅蛮缠。卡莎忍耐不住，奋力将蜜穴夹得更紧，舌头也抵住了厄运小姐的舌头，总算不致在厄运小姐面前输得太过彻底。阿狸笑道：“你夹这么紧干什么啊，放松点。”说着又伸出中指在卡莎穴口微微蹭着，又用手背轻触了一下厄运小姐的手掌。厄运小姐会意，也伸出自己中指，按在卡莎花核揉弄。卡莎心中惊恐，急欲开口求饶，苦于嘴唇被厄运小姐死死吻住，加之四肢伤势未愈，只得奋力摇头哭泣。

这时厄运小姐终于放过了卡莎，抬起头来，舔了舔卡莎眼角处的泪水，笑道：“我还以为你很厉害，没想到这么不堪一击啊，是又要高潮了吧。”说着便又将中指推入卡莎蜜穴，阿狸亦是将中指插进卡莎穴口，四根手指便在卡莎蜜径里辗转碾压，卡莎的淫液便从敞开的穴口流出，在沙发上积了一滩。卡莎小腹紧绷，抽泣道：“不要…呜呜…不要了…好撑…要裂开了”卡莎口中不住求饶，但她实在无力反抗，只得任厄运小姐和阿狸在自己身上施为。又过了数分钟，只听得卡莎大哭道：“不要了…呜呜…丢了一次了…放了我…啊…不要加…你们两个混蛋…呜呜”

这一上午卡莎又被厄运小姐和阿狸轮奸了四五次，嗓子也因连续高潮的哭喊而沙哑，四肢虽然伤势有些恢复，但反较昨日更为酥软。阿狸见卡莎虚弱之极，便笑着在卡莎胸前揉捏了数下，柔声道：“你这家伙，当初就是这么玩我的，现在你也体会到了吧。”卡莎喘息道：“你们两个混蛋…就知道欺负人…呜呜…”卡莎说着说着，只觉心中实在过于委屈，又哭了出来。阿狸笑道：“你欺负我还欺负少了？那次我还不是被你干了一整天，下面都被你干得翻出来了。”卡莎心知阿狸所说句句属实，只好闭口不语。厄运小姐道：“这就叫报应，知道吧。行了，你这两天也辛苦了，给我安分点，老老实实躺着养伤，我去工作的时候就让阿狸在这照顾你。”

卡莎虽觉厄运小姐事事豪奢，但被她这女帝接纳也有好处，宫里其他房屋里摆满了贡品，其中便有些极为贵重的补品，卡莎几乎是拿来当零食吃，加之她功力深厚，如此调养一周便已痊愈。只是卡莎贪图阿狸和厄运小姐的照顾，装作伤势严重，在芙蓉殿里躺了半个月。这半个月亦不免惨遭阿狸和厄运小姐的奸淫，卡莎便暗暗记下，只待此后有机会再找这二人算账。


	33. 媚面娇颜桃花妆（2）

又过了数日，卡莎自觉待在宫里太过憋闷，要让厄运小姐带她去办公的地方。厄运小姐却是坚决不允，只道：“你给我乖乖的，他们看见你不好，那晚上你有点太疯了。”无论卡莎如何请求恳求乃至哀求，厄运小姐总以一句“影响不好”盖过，只把卡莎气得苦，和厄运小姐大吵了一架。总算阿狸这位大法官是闲职，厄运小姐出了宫便陪着卡莎，这一天阿狸亦不免遭卡莎奸淫数次，体内还被卡莎以恢复法力为由灌了些虚空电浆进去，让阿狸小腹酸胀难禁，却又说不出的舒爽，双腿亦是难以合拢。到得晚上，厄运小姐见阿狸已被卡莎玩弄得虚脱，自然颇为不忍，笑道：“你和我吵架，你对着她撒什么气？”其实卡莎和厄运小姐虽然白日里吵了一架，但毕竟厄运小姐也是出于维护卡莎，到得晚上卡莎也就消了气，这时二人见阿狸在床上蜷成一团休息，又双双躺在阿狸身边，玩弄阿狸的尾巴和耳朵。

阿狸哼了一声，道：“你们两个今晚不许碰我那里，只准玩我尾巴，听见没有！”她顿了一顿，伸手捂住自己耳朵，又道：“耳朵也不许碰！”卡莎知道阿狸今日是如何被自己玩弄的，当真收敛下去。厄运小姐见卡莎如此，也只静躺在阿狸身边，道：“你住进来以后，我这宫里是真热闹啊。我也圆满了，一个帝后，一个妃子，让谁来侍寝，谁就得过来，这可是皇帝的旨意。”卡莎啐道：“凭什么她是皇后，我是妃子。”厄运小姐笑道：“你怎么又吃上醋了？”卡莎叹道：“我不是吃醋，我只是觉得没有名分。你们两个结婚，我…我就是个局外人罢了。”卡莎说着便是眼圈一红，几乎要落下泪来。

厄运小姐也知道这是卡莎心结所在，坐起身来，问道：“你听说过在艾欧尼亚流传很广的佛教吗？”卡莎道：“听过，那里有个朔极寺，说是里面的和尚武功很高。”阿狸道：“其实他们武功不算高，也就那个瞎眼的方丈厉害（注：lol故事里李青只是武僧，不是佛门弟子。但为了故事叙述，将李青所在朔极寺认为是佛寺，李青成为方丈）。”厄运小姐道：“现在不说什么武功，我看过一本古佛经，里面有一段话是这样的，我印象挺深，说是：‘唯，罗睺罗，不应说出家功德之利，所以者何？无利无功德，是为出家。有为法者，可说有利有功德。夫出家者，为无为法，无为法中，无利无功德。’这人后来又说：‘然，汝等便发阿耨多罗三藐三菩提心，是即出家，是即具足。’他这话大概意思就是，只要心存佛法，也就算是出家了。你也一样，只要我们心里随时把你想着，你当不当皇后，有没有名分也都无所谓，你永远都是我们的小紫毛，我们一起疼你，爱你，这不好吗？”

卡莎只听得云里雾里，愤愤道：“呸！你说来说去，说一堆没用的，还不是为了哄我。再说，你也就比我大一点，老喊我小紫毛，大就了不起吗？”厄运小姐笑道：“虽然是为了哄你开心，但是不哄你也不好。还有，那段佛经其实不是说给你听的。”阿狸道：“我倒是有点明白了，莎拉，想不到你平常还看这些。”厄运小姐道：“无意间看到的，但就是莫名其妙的印象特别深。”卡莎自知无可抗辩，但仍道：“那你们可要对我好点，要是你两个把我冷落了，我就把这房子拆了。”厄运小姐笑道：“这芙蓉殿住三个人也有点小，拆就拆吧。我知道一间要大一些，要不收拾收拾明天住进去。”

阿狸道：“你说的是桃花殿吗？上次我听你说过，你说等卡莎来了以后，想办法把她追到手，然后咱们三个就在那住。”卡莎气苦，把脸转向一边，大声道：“原来你早就对我图谋不轨，还瞒我那么久，气死我了。”厄运小姐笑道：“你要是气死了，我也就跟着你死了算了。”阿狸虽然虚弱已极，也跟着道：“你俩要死就先死着，我刨个坑把你俩扔进去，然后我也躺进去，左边搂一个，右边搂一个，让人给我脑门一枪，慢慢来找你们。”卡莎骂道：“净说些不吉利的话，呸呸呸！”厄运小姐挑眉道：“这不吉利的话最早是你先说出口的啊。”说着便跨过阿狸，将卡莎压在身下，强吻起来。卡莎此时内劲深厚，手上劲力虽远较厄运小姐为大，但苦于拳脚功夫实在逊色厄运小姐一筹，挣扎得数下便被厄运小姐制住，只得任厄运小姐的舌头伸进自己嘴里。过得良久，厄运小姐才又放过了卡莎，道：“以后不准再说这些不吉利的话，说一次我惩罚你一次。”卡莎被厄运小姐强吻一番，心中便略有些不甘，但仍给吻得眉开眼笑，站起身来，笑道：“怎么罚我啊？要不要让这位躺着的大法官指点指点啊？”说着又在阿狸翘臀上拍了一掌，还顺手拉了拉阿狸的尾巴。

阿狸脸上一红，说道：“哼，要我说你们都不是好东西，干脆都枪毙吧。”卡莎也跟着哼了一声，道：“你们那天趁我伤着的时候反抗不了，轮奸我好几次，我看你们两个才该挨罚。”厄运小姐笑道：“那就算轮奸吧，该重罚，阿狸，你说怎么罚？”阿狸道：“那就无期徒刑吧，我们三个都得被罚了。”卡莎道：“怎么个说法？”阿狸清了清嗓子，正色道：“这屋里别的人没有，三个强奸犯，所以要无期徒刑，让她们在一起关到死，免得祸害别人。”说完，三人齐声大笑起来。

这一晚三人便睡在一张床上，阿狸因为尾巴太多太大，只得躺在床边，让厄运小姐睡在中间。阿狸白日里颇消耗了些体力，这时已是全身酸软，只一会便沉沉睡去。厄运小姐听着阿狸呼吸声，叹道：“其实有时候我不明白，你既然爱了两个，为什么你总是要惹我生气呢？还白白被我伤了。然后那天晚上还喝成那样，我看你吐到后面都吐血了。”卡莎羞道：“其实那天在船上的时候我已经有点喜欢你了…前段时间你把我伤了，那天下午你抱我回来，还给我喂药喂糖，我就…”厄运小姐笑道：“你就怎么了？”卡莎道：“这还用问吗？我就被你给收了。”厄运小姐又道：“你既然已经爱了两个了，那你为什么又老吃我和阿狸的醋呢？”

卡莎哼了一声，道：“我是怕你们结婚以后就都不理我了。”厄运小姐道：“你放心，不会的。而且阿狸也不会。但我有一点很奇怪，为什么你和阿狸在一起那么久都还是个处。我和她呆了不到一周，就被她弄得那么惨。她那次是做梦，梦里面用尾巴把你给上了。结果我裂开了，而且是连着两晚上，那次真的差点给我疼死。”卡莎笑道：“我一开始确实是想着把身子给她，哪知道她也太那个了，天天都想要。第一次和她做了以后，她第二天要了十多次，真是欲求不满啊。”厄运小姐听了这话，转过身去揉了揉阿狸的耳朵，道：“欲求不满比较正常，你尝到这种滋味以后还不是主动求操。她现在全身都很敏感，有些地方碰一碰就要发情。你不觉得有问题吗？而且咱们三个都是女的，她不会怀孕，怎么会一直有奶？”

卡莎心中一凛，道：“我…我还真没细想过，你这么一说，好像是有点不对劲。”厄运小姐冷笑一声，道：“这菲奥娜和乐芙兰的手段也不过如此，用禁魔石废了阿狸的法力，还用了一些手段封住她的经脉，让她法力很难恢复。阿狸的能力是她的内丹，那颗内丹应该在她子宫里，所以她的身体其实一直是类似怀孕的状态，才会有这么多奶。如果只是单纯的用禁魔石，她在我这吃了那么多橙子，早就该好了。现在看来，确实要找塞拉斯请教。但是我们和他一点交集没有，凭什么他就要帮忙。而且他在弗雷尔卓德那个鸟不拉屎的地方，那里全是野蛮人，基本的科技和教育体系都没有，法律体系基本上和我刚接手那会的比尔吉沃特差不多，手机在那边会用不了。所以，到时候婚礼完了以后，你要跑一趟，去弗雷尔卓德找他，给他送份礼物，说不定他就会帮忙了。”

卡莎忙道：“他要什么礼物？”厄运小姐道：“他痛恨德玛西亚的政府和贵族，我们也要给阿狸报这个仇，所以，礼物是菲奥娜的人头。”厄运小姐说来轻描淡写，但话语中包含了极大的决心，显是不能轻易饶了菲奥娜。卡莎道：“怎么杀她，还有一个乐芙兰，这个也不是东西。”厄运小姐道：“你不用管，我到时候会想办法安排。这菲奥娜现在在皮城和蔚在一块，不好处理，而且以皮城的科技水平，要杀她容易，但要杀了她还能全身而退就太难了。”卡莎叹道：“都怪我当初打不过她们才会这样，早知道带着她逃跑了。”厄运小姐道：“当初那件事你带她跑路也不行，你们KDA太火爆了，走哪哪有人认出来。不过现在好了，她们就算胆子再大也不敢来我这。”

卡莎道：“那我们什么时候去找塞拉斯？”厄运小姐道：“这件事只能你一个人去干，婚礼以后你再走。”卡莎听了这话，撅起个嘴，说道：“哼，你想撵我走就直说出来，还拐这么多弯。”厄运小姐正色道：“不是拐这么多弯，也不是想撵你走，你带上阿狸是累赘，和我走，阿狸一个人在这，谁来保护她？她又不可能一直不出门。”卡莎听了这话，想起今天上午厄运小姐阻挠自己出宫门，气不打一处来，道：“那你今天早上不让我出去，反正你就只会欺负我。”厄运小姐笑道：“又说没良心的话，那不是怕你出门以后被那晚上酒席上的人看见吗。我要是不开口，你就是在这挨揍了都没人帮你。好了，快睡吧。明天我可还要去办公呢。”

卡莎却又笑道：“睡觉之前，你要不要也体验体验今天阿狸那种感觉？”厄运小姐想起阿狸那欲仙欲死的模样，心中便隐隐有些期待，但次日确需办公，只道：“算了，等我有空再说。不过你可以亲我。”卡莎听了这话，便翻身揽住厄运小姐纤腰，在厄运小姐耳垂轻咬一口，又吻住厄运小姐发梢，深吸口气，笑道：“真想吃了你，莎拉。”厄运小姐道：“少来，我明天真的要工作。”卡莎贴在厄运小姐耳边，柔声道：“又不操你，亲你一口都不行吗。”厄运小姐只觉面上发烧，羞道：“你一天怎么总是说这些下流话，讨厌死了。”卡莎故作委屈，带着哭腔道：“莎拉，你居然讨厌我。”厄运小姐无奈道：“你又乱说话。我要真讨厌你，你还能睡我旁边啊。”

卡莎嘿嘿一笑，道：“让我再亲一口，我就收回我刚才的话。”厄运小姐叹了口气，道：“我就知道你没安好心。”厄运小姐虽然嘴硬，但也只顺从地平躺在床上，理了理自己的头发。卡莎则就势压在厄运小姐身上，伸手揽住厄运小姐后脑，轻轻吻在厄运小姐双唇，将舌头探进厄运小姐嘴里。厄运小姐亦是伸出两条手臂，紧紧搂住卡莎肩胛。约莫一支烟时分，卡莎过足了嘴瘾，这才松开了厄运小姐。厄运小姐道：“快睡吧，我明早上真的要工作。”卡莎“嗯”了一声，从厄运小姐身上下来，躺在一边，只数个呼吸便也睡去。厄运小姐见身边两人都能睡得安稳，倒也颇感欣慰，便在这个脸上捏一把，那个唇上吻一口，所幸卡莎和阿狸均已睡熟，倒也没能吵醒她俩。

睡到后半夜，厄运小姐忽觉小腹一阵疼痛，竟给她从睡梦中痛得醒了过来，厄运小姐想了想时间，知道自己是又到了经期，便欲起身处理。哪知她正将手撑起时，小腹突然一阵剧痛，这手臂无论如何也没力气支撑，重重跌在床上。厄运小姐不愿惊起身边两人，只待天明再让阿狸和卡莎帮忙，但这疼痛实在太过剧烈，她咬紧牙关苦苦支撑，仍给痛得惨哼出声。这时一只手稳稳按在厄运小姐腹部，一股暖流便从那手上传入她身体，说不出的舒坦受用。

“现在感觉好点没？”厄运小姐一怔，听出这是卡莎的声音，说道：“好多了，你怎么醒了？”卡莎却道：“你都疼成那样了还忍着，就不会把我叫起来帮你吗？”厄运小姐这时疼痛已缓，苦笑道：“这不是怕你们睡不好吗，反正也都四点多了，忍一忍也就早上了。”卡莎道：“结果你哼那一声，还是把我弄醒了。下次无论如何也不能这样了，早点把我叫起来帮你。”说着便在厄运小姐额头上轻吻一口，又睡去了。厄运小姐疼痛虽缓，却也已清醒过来，再无睡意。厄运小姐叹了口气，终究还是躺在床上闭目养神。次日早晨，厄运小姐先行洗了自己衣物和身上的血迹，见卡莎和阿狸仍在熟睡，便去了办公室。

这一日阿狸和卡莎在宫里，自是不免又要行房，阿狸虽觉自己内丹吸了不少卡莎的功力，但始终用不出来，便将此事说与了卡莎，让卡莎大感沮丧。到得深夜，这二人等不到厄运小姐回宫，心中便有些担忧。这时卡莎手机上打了个电话过来，只听见那头颤声道：“来办公室接我一下，好痛…我快走不了路了…”

这打来电话的人，自然便是厄运小姐了。她下午批阅完一堆文件，本欲当时回宫休息，但又想起了军费的问题，便又坐回椅子上计算起来。万料不到那疼痛竟在此时发作，虽然比尔吉沃特的众位臣工也都知道他们的女帝陛下痛经，但这事毕竟是私密事，厄运小姐自然不愿让人帮忙，总觉得有些面上无光。加之卡莎身份敏感，一时半会也难解释清楚，只得躺在那张小床上咬牙强忍，待众人都退下以后才给卡莎打了电话。

卡莎赶到办公室后，见厄运小姐在床上蜷成一团，面色惨白可怖，心知厄运小姐已痛到极处，忙坐在厄运小姐身边，学着昨晚那般，将一股醇厚平和的内劲送进厄运小姐小腹，厄运小姐这才能勉强说几句话。卡莎心中一酸，道：“以后我陪你过来，疼了就给我说，行吗？别逞能了。”厄运小姐点了点头，道：“好吧，明天…你陪我一起。”卡莎没好气道：“你是不是又喝酒了？”厄运小姐苦笑道：“不喝我疼得睡不着，但是喝了更疼。你有什么好方法没有？”

卡莎道：“我也没法给你根除，只能帮你止痛。明天开始不准喝酒，给我戒酒一个月，看看下次还有没有这么难受。还有，烟也要戒。”厄运小姐心知自己这病根有一半是以前痛经时喝烈酒引起，想起以后有卡莎帮自己镇痛，便点了点头，说道：“好，扶我起来一下，咱们回去吧。阿狸应该也等急了。”卡莎笑道：“行吧，我抱你。”厄运小姐想起当初和卡莎初见时是何等剑拔弩张，如今却已和她堕入了温柔乡，不由得暗暗好笑，说道：“我记得我们第一次见面的时候，那天晚上你喝醉了，还是我给你洗的澡。”卡莎道：“风水轮流转，现在轮到我照顾你了，不过我没来这之前，你疼了又怎么解决呢？”厄运小姐叹道：“硬撑着呗，阿狸还不知道我痛经这么严重呢。唉，我可真是受罪。”卡莎笑道：“你平时那么风光，现在受点罪也没啥。”厄运小姐道：“你一天就想着看我笑话。懒得理你。”

卡莎给厄运小姐戳中心思，也不答话，只嘿嘿一笑，便横抱厄运小姐，大踏步回了宫。阿狸在宫里已等候了多时，这时见厄运小姐因痛经而显得虚弱，忙端出一杯热奶，这杯奶自然是她自己的。厄运小姐喝下肚去，自觉神清气爽，说道：“早知道我以前疼的时候就喝你的奶了，但那会我也不知道这些。”阿狸道：“你那会也不说你痛得难受啊，我是狐妖，又不来这些。搞得都不知道怎么照顾你。”卡莎道：“没事，我照顾她就行了。”厄运小姐苦着脸道：“我先戒一个月酒，看看下次还会不会这么难受，唉，喝不成酒可是真要命啊，我这可都是好酒。”阿狸骂道：“你可真是犯贱，那疼起来不更要命？”厄运小姐吐了吐舌头，不敢搭话。

这时卡莎柔声道：“行了，时间不早了，都睡吧。明天我陪你去，记得多喝热水。”三人洗漱完毕，又躺在芙蓉殿里睡了一晚。这一晚厄运小姐仍是小腹疼痛，但也并非难以忍受，她倒能睡上个安稳觉。次日早上，众人见卡莎搀扶着厄运小姐进办公室，眼神中似乎蕴含着些许爱意，无不骇然，均暗自想道：“那天酒席上这姑娘和陛下打得那么激烈，现在倒像是成了一对情侣。也不知道陛下后来干了些什么，真是厉害。”

厄运小姐坐在办公室里，总觉得腰膝酸软无力，小腹虽不似昨晚那般剧痛，但也是颇感阴冷，说不出的难受。卡莎见厄运小姐皱着眉头，便给厄运小姐倒了杯热水，说道：“喝点热水，应该要好点。”厄运小姐皱眉道：“我想躺一会，真的好难受。”卡莎道：“又疼了？”厄运小姐苦笑道：“不是疼…是没力气，而且腰好酸…肚子也好冷…就想躺着。”卡莎这便扶了厄运小姐在床上躺着，又伸手替厄运小姐揉着小腹。厄运小姐道：“帮我把那一堆单子拿来一下，我看看。”

这时阿狸也来了办公室，见厄运小姐侧躺在床上，卡莎在一旁替厄运小姐整理文件，便坐在床边，伸出尾巴盖在厄运小姐小腹。厄运小姐叹道：“我可真是没用啊，说是要爱护你们，结果现在还要你俩照顾。”阿狸道：“别这么说，这种事很正常的。”卡莎也道：“莎拉，不要说不好听的话。”说着便让厄运小姐喝下先前那杯热水。卡莎又想起厄运小姐说自己腰酸，便也坐在床边，替厄运小姐揉着腰间。总算这一天二人照顾得好，厄运小姐虽觉全身难受，但也不觉如何疼痛。这一晚三人仍是睡在芙蓉殿里。见厄运小姐身体不适，卡莎和阿狸都心痛不已，却也并无好方法，不住唉声叹气。厄运小姐侧躺在床上，终于忍耐不住，抽泣道：“好难受…”卡莎和阿狸俱是心中一酸，厄运小姐向来是要强嘴硬，较卡莎犹有过之，若非难受到了极处，决不会像这般示人以弱。

卡莎道：“没事的，莎拉，你忍一忍，我帮你。”厄运小姐摇了摇头，续道：“不疼…就是难受…我全身都没力气…好难受…肚子里面好冷…”卡莎紧搂住厄运小姐，二人小腹相贴，厄运小姐总算好受了些。阿狸起身倒了杯热茶来，说道：“明天你好好休息，有什么能比你身体重要？”厄运小姐身子不住战栗，颤声道：“好吧…明天我们商量一下婚礼怎么安排，但那些政务非我去处理不可，好点的话我还是要去。”阿狸皱眉道：“你这次哪都不许去，等来完了再说。你要是敢跑，我们就把你捆起来。”卡莎附和道：“确实该把她绑起来，这人太不爱惜自己了。”

厄运小姐本欲开口反驳，但她毕竟经期难熬，加之卡莎阿狸都是为了她好，想了想也便答应了。这一晚便由卡莎从身后搂住厄运小姐，阿狸则用尾巴盖在厄运小姐身上，以解她经期畏寒。卡莎仍是一只手覆在厄运小姐小腹，柔声道：“快睡吧莎拉，明天就好多了。”厄运小姐道：“把我抱紧点…可以吗？我好怕…”这时阿狸从正面搂住厄运小姐，道：“你怕什么？”厄运小姐忍耐不住，哭道：“我怕你们嫌我烦…不要我了…呜呜”

阿狸笑道：“别哭了，莎拉。我们都在这，谁也没嫌你烦。”卡莎却道：“当初你来这个的时候还能游十五公里，现在怎么成这样了，确实挺烦。”厄运小姐怔了一怔，哭得更为伤心了。阿狸无奈道：“怎么你也学着欺负人了。”卡莎笑道：“都是和她学的，这就叫报应来了。”厄运小姐哭道：“你这个混蛋…呜呜…我本来就难受…你还说我…”卡莎见厄运小姐痛哭流涕，心知自己这玩笑开过了头，连忙抱紧厄运小姐。阿狸则就势吻住厄运小姐双唇，免得她又说些不中听的话。这一夜厄运小姐被阿狸和卡莎夹在中间，虽然动弹不得，却是十分受用。

次日一早，厄运小姐发觉自己并不疼痛，见阿狸卡莎兀自不醒，蹑手蹑脚地去了办公室。这一天阿狸和卡莎均未到办公室，厄运小姐便安心在办公室里呆了一天，只是腰间酸软不已，加之小腹阴冷坠胀，并没干什么实事，只批复了一些重要文件。到得晚上，厄运小姐回到殿里，见阿狸手上握着当初自己捆阿狸的那根绳子，便已隐隐有些不安。厄运小姐又见卡莎脸色铁青，心中暗叫不妙，陪笑道：“我回来了，没等着急吧。”阿狸冷冷道：“我们当然没等着急，看来某人是把我昨天晚上说的当了耳旁风啊。”厄运小姐只觉眼前一花，便被卡莎扑倒在沙发上。她正当经期，手脚无力，并非卡莎对手，只挣扎得数下，便给卡莎将双手反剪在背后。阿狸则趁厄运小姐反抗不了，将厄运小姐捆了个严实。

厄运小姐心知自己惹了麻烦，求饶道：“我错了，明天我保证不出去…”卡莎阴阳怪气道：“你哪有错，错的是我们，不该把你管严了。你爱喝酒就喝酒，爱抽烟就抽烟，爱到处跑就到处跑。反正疼的不是我们。谁难受谁自己心里清楚。”阿狸也冷笑一声，道：“你跟她说什么？她不爱惜自己身体那是她的事情，她疼起来不管她就好了，就在这看着。欣赏欣赏咱们陛下疼起来是什么样的，多好啊。”厄运小姐知道阿狸向来心软，连她都这么说，想来也是自己不听劝诫之故。这时听得卡莎笑道：“她昨晚还哭来着，哭得那个伤心啊，呜…我好害怕…怕你们不要我了…”卡莎有意教训厄运小姐，故意学起了昨晚厄运小姐所说的那番话。厄运小姐脸上一红，道：“我错了，放了我吧。”

哪知卡莎只把头偏在一边，并不答话。阿狸却道：“你昨晚哭得那么伤心，今天好好笑一笑，开心点。”厄运小姐知道阿狸是想起了自己挠她脚心的往事，心中暗暗叫苦，却又怕卡莎知道这事，两人一起挠自己脚心，那便十分难熬，颤声道：“不用了…我…我保证不出去了…放了我吧…”阿狸却是不管不顾，脱了厄运小姐鞋袜。厄运小姐求饶道：“别…我错了…阿狸…卡莎你快来救救…哈…哈哈”她求饶的话没说完，便被阿狸握住一只脚，挠起了脚心。阿狸边挠边说道：“这叫报应。”卡莎虽然嘴上阴阳怪气，却也心疼起了厄运小姐，忙道：“好了好了，别整她了，她还来着呢。”

阿狸哼了一声，道：“她当初也把我绑起来挠痒痒来着。”说着便加重了手指上的力道，继续施为。厄运小姐只觉心脏被阿狸握在手中一般，一颗心砰砰作响，几乎便要从胸口跳出来，连小腹也痒得阵阵紧缩，哭道：“不要挠了…哈哈…救我…卡莎…哈哈…你个混蛋…哈哈…呜呜…饶了我吧…我…我…呜呜”厄运小姐苦于脚心奇痒，说起话来颠三倒四，那句“我错了”无论如何也说不出口，终于忍耐不住，大哭起来。阿狸见厄运小姐大哭，这才放手，说道：“看你明天还敢不敢不乖，这是罚你今天早上不请示我就出门。”卡莎心中不忍，替厄运小姐松了绑，将她搂在怀里，在眼角边轻吻一口，吻去厄运小姐落的几滴眼泪，以示安抚。

厄运小姐万料不到自己惯用的恩威并施的手段有一天会落在自己头上，不由得又是好气，又是好笑，噗嗤一声，笑了出来。这一笑让卡莎大为出乎意料，道：“你笑什么？”厄运小姐道：“没什么，我就是在想，为什么你们喜欢欺负我。”阿狸道：“谁欺负你？你说，你要是今天在那又疼起来，怎么办？而且你又不舒服，那些事放个几天不会有问题的。”卡莎柔声道：“这次来过以后，你可就没理由了啊。”阿狸道：“没理由什么？”厄运小姐脸上一红，道：“我已经答应把身子给她了…”

阿狸笑道：“我也想要了你，莎拉。要不就今晚，别等了。”

厄运小姐哼了一声，道：“我现在还来着，你想什么呢？”厄运小姐顿了一顿，又笑道：“要不你俩搞，我观战。”阿狸听了这话，只觉面上发烧，道：“你…你又逗我。”卡莎道：“也对，今晚先和阿狸演练一下，到时候我们的莎拉也可以更享受。”阿狸道：“你说来说去，就是想要我身子。其实你前天不也挺享受的吗？”厄运小姐笑道：“对啊，要不我们继续干这小紫毛吧，阿狸，你说怎么样？”

卡莎道：“你们那天趁我伤着都干了些什么我可是记得清清楚楚，等着被报复吧。”厄运小姐打趣道：“还报复啊？那天也不知道是谁在那床上，哭着喊着要我再深一点。是谁来着？”卡莎脸上微微一红，道：“风水轮流转，今天这个被干，明天那个被干呗，不过当初就我和阿狸两个人的时候，她总是被干的那个，说她是骚狐狸她还不乐意。”阿狸给卡莎说得羞涩难当，跺着脚支吾道：“你…你这家伙…又笑话我…”总算厄运小姐解围道：“行了，时间不早了，早点睡，明天咱们真的好好商量商量婚礼。”这才又让卡莎和阿狸乖乖睡在床上。


	34. 媚面娇颜桃花妆（3）

次日这三人便细细商量了婚期，厄运小姐身体不适，便由阿狸传出喜讯。这婚期定在了三月二十二日，恰是一年中昼夜长短相当的日子。比尔吉沃特上下听说陛下择日便要大婚，俱是喜气洋洋，准备起来。其时厄运小姐威震天下，其他国家的政要贵族都送了些礼以示交好，德莱厄斯更是从神界下来亲自道贺，并说会给阿狸备上一份大礼，只是需要些时间去置办。

阿狸见了这许多礼物，自是十分高兴，在宫里拆了一天。只是见到了一份署名为乐芙兰的礼物，不免心头火起，想到自己当初若非机缘巧合之下遇到厄运小姐，只怕现在生死难卜。卡莎也道：“呸，假惺惺，无耻，搞不好里面又是陷阱。”厄运小姐却道：“看一看应该不会有什么问题。”说着便拆了礼品盒，见里面不过是一个木制匣子，不免心中有气，暗道：“我好歹是一国之主，又是大婚，送这些东西来敷衍我？”阿狸见厄运小姐面带愠色，便道：“应该里面还有东西。”卡莎道：“你们离远点，我把它打开再看看是什么。”

阿狸知道卡莎怕这木匣子里另有机关，连忙拉了厄运小姐躲在一边。卡莎运劲于指，一道紫焰飞出，将匣子打得粉碎，却并无异状。阿狸心中好奇，又走上两步来看，见匣中不过是两条项链及耳环等首饰，虽然豪奢，但远不及厄运小姐平日穿戴，不足为奇。反倒是卡莎在阿狸和厄运小姐定下婚期当天剪下一缕长发所编织的手串更见心意。

阿狸又见这两串项链下压着一张字条，字迹挺拔秀丽，她当初和乐芙兰相熟，认得这是乐芙兰的笔迹，上面写道：“阿狸，对不起。在你或者卡莎看来，我是彻头彻尾的恶人，我对你做出过很多不好的事，也不敢奢求你的原谅，这些事中间另有隐情，我还不能告诉你，你要是恨我，就继续恨吧。你的法力应该还没有恢复，那是因为当初你被我用特殊的手法封了经脉，恢复法力需要去找塞拉斯帮你，打通经脉的药方附在另一张纸上，祝你新婚幸福。乐芙兰奉上。”

这字条只看得阿狸怒火中烧，眼中似要喷出火来，一把将这字条撕得粉碎，扔在地上，尾巴和耳朵也因为愤怒而炸了毛。厄运小姐见此情状，忙道：“你先别生气，有可能是卖我个面子，看看药方是怎么说的。”阿狸这才稍稍平复，又拾起另一张字条，看那上面写了些什么。但见另一张纸上写着：“比尔吉沃特的特产橙子，连皮吃下三个，吃完后喝一杯热蜂蜜水即可。”这药方稀松平常之极，但却颇有道理。厄运小姐这才反应过来为什么阿狸吃过橙子却并未见效，原来是要带皮吃。阿狸道：“是不是又是什么阴谋？”她当初遭遇实在太过悲惨，这时任乐芙兰这字条写得如何天花乱坠也不肯相信。厄运小姐沉声道：“反正连皮吃最多也就是苦一点，试试看，就算她是为了整你也整不到哪去。”卡莎也道：“试了总比不试强，最多也就是不好吃。”

阿狸这才又说道：“那我现在就吃了试试。”说着便当真吃了三个橙子，又灌了一杯蜂蜜水。这时阿狸才知乐芙兰所言非虚，体内的滞涩感顷刻间便消减下去。又过了十来分钟，阿狸喜道：“好像我的经脉都通了，我终于要好了。”厄运小姐和卡莎对视一眼，也均为阿狸欢喜，当晚这三人便喝了顿大酒庆祝。厄运小姐酒量极大，倒不觉如何难受，卡莎阿狸却是胸中烦恶，大吐一场。厄运小姐见这二人狼狈不堪，自然心中不忍，但她面子上却是行若无事，反将卡莎和阿狸取笑了一番。

忽听得卡莎冷笑道：“莎拉，你上次的承诺还记得不？你说你有空就可以…”

厄运小姐脸色一变，道：“你喝醉了，明天吧。”阿狸却道：“不要老是拖了，就现在，让我们吃了你。”厄运小姐见阿狸卡莎均不怀好意，自知无可逃避，叹了口气，道：“身上酒味太大了，我先洗一下，你们也要洗洗才行。”说着便要踏进浴室。卡莎抢上一步，堵在浴室门口，笑道：“一起洗呗，节约时间。”阿狸也道：“我也觉得一起洗好点，省时间。”厄运小姐无奈道：“不至于这么急，等下动作太大在浴室里摔着了。”阿狸笑道：“没事，我尾巴多，把你扶稳就好。”厄运小姐脸上一红，更不敢搭话，推开浴室门便走了进去。

卡莎性子较急，进了浴室便伸手扒了厄运小姐衣裳。厄运小姐惊呼一声，羞道：“别这么急，我还没准备好。”卡莎奸笑道：“早脱晚脱，还是要脱。”阿狸这时也进了浴室，伸出一条尾巴缠在厄运小姐腰间。厄运小姐斜眼一瞥，见阿狸手中握着缚法宝珠，心中一惊，支吾道：“你…你拿这玩意干什么？”阿狸在厄运小姐颈后轻吻一口，笑道：“当然是干你了。”说着便又伸出了四条尾巴，搭住厄运小姐四肢，将她轻轻放在浴缸里。厄运小姐叹了口气，道：“我只有一个要求，对我温柔点，别把我弄疼了。”卡莎哼了一声，道：“我今天就要弄疼你，谁让你那天晚上把我弄那么惨。”

厄运小姐心中不服，叫道：“那你最后还不是开始叫床了，还让我再插深点。”卡莎听了这话，俏脸一红，放上热水，恶狠狠地压在厄运小姐身上。这时阿狸跟着跨进浴缸，强行将厄运小姐翻转成侧身，一只手在厄运小姐胸前狠抓。厄运小姐吃痛，皱眉道：“轻点，疼。”卡莎骂道：“你这臭婊子也怕疼啊，今天操哭你。”取了水龙头便往厄运小姐脸上喷去。厄运小姐给喷得睁不开眼，加之四肢被阿狸尾巴制住，只得求饶道：“轻点…我害怕…”

卡莎见厄运小姐全身湿透，显得极为柔弱可怜，心中一软，将水龙头扔在一边，吻住厄运小姐双唇，一只手跟着伸向厄运小姐腿间。阿狸则掰开厄运小姐臀瓣，缓缓将一根灼热的蓝色短棍插进厄运小姐后庭。厄运小姐皱起眉头，呻吟道：“什么东西…好烫…塞得好满…那里不是…”阿狸贴在厄运小姐耳边，柔声道：“两个人操你，那就一个人一边呗。”厄运小姐羞涩难当，颤声道：“好大…好烫…是什么玩意…太撑了…快拔出去…”阿狸笑道：“缚法宝珠的魔法凝聚成的实体棍子，舒服吧。”厄运小姐几乎要哭出声来，说道：“那宝珠的魔力那么珍贵…你就拿来干这些事…啊！轻点…好胀！”厄运小姐暗暗后悔，早知被插后庭如此痛苦，她怎会轻易允诺阿狸和卡莎呢。但这痛苦中又生出了些许罪恶的充实感，让厄运小姐兴奋不已，一时间竟呻吟道：“插我…前面也要…好热…后面好撑…”

这时卡莎从正面搂住厄运小姐，将虚空能量凝聚的紫色短棍插进厄运小姐蜜穴。厄运小姐花径早被阿狸撑得裂开，卡莎以阿狸惯用的尺寸创造的短棍便显得有些纤细。卡莎故作不知，骂道：“你这臭婊子都被人操烂了还装纯？我让你装…让你装…”她每说一句“让你装”，便在厄运小姐屁股上重拍一掌，同时腰间狠狠耸动，将一股雄浑的虚空能量送进厄运小姐花径深处。厄运小姐心中委屈，抽泣道：“那是…啊…轻点…好痛…呜呜…”她本欲开口解释，却被卡莎插得语无伦次，只得大声哭泣呻吟。阿狸也气鼓鼓地道：“操死你，操死你，叫你还欺负人。”说着便加重了在厄运小姐后庭抽插的力道，几乎将她插得翻起白眼，口中不住求饶道：“轻点…轻点…受不了了…呜呜…”

阿狸却是不依不饶，轻咬在厄运小姐后颈，以示厄运小姐已成了她的猎物，跟着腰胯奋力前顶，蓝棍齐根没入厄运小姐肠道。卡莎则发挥了她研习已久的技巧，紫棍在厄运小姐穴口画上一圈，又在浅处摇动数下，再狠狠插进厄运小姐花径深处。此时卡莎功力更有进境，几乎是劲随意到，动念之间，紫棍便又变粗几分，紧贴住厄运小姐蜜穴内壁。厄运小姐被这前后夹击带来的快感弄得说不出话，却又自恃帝王身份，只从喉间发出些压抑的呻吟。阿狸和卡莎见厄运小姐强自忍住叫声，均感恼怒，这二人对视一眼，便加重了抽插的力道。卡莎一边挺腰狠插，一边笑道：“要不我们比比，看看谁先让她高潮？”厄运小姐心中惊恐，摇了摇头，颤声道：“不要…嗯…求你们了…啊…我会受不了的…啊…轻点…”

阿狸听见厄运小姐求饶，便在厄运小姐后颈处又咬了一口，佯怒道：“真没骨气，那我和卡莎必须要比一比了，这才好惩罚你。”阿狸又抽插了几下，才笑道：“你准备比什么？赢了有什么奖励？”厄运小姐哭道：“不要比…呜呜…会死掉的…慢点…呜…”卡莎在厄运小姐脸上轻捏一把，笑道：“奖励就是再操她一次。莎拉你觉得呢？”厄运小姐摇了摇头，抽泣道：“不要再插了…呜呜…会死的…”

卡莎更不搭话，伸手抓住厄运小姐腰侧，将自己的紫棍又往里插了一些。厄运小姐想要逃避，却受制于阿狸的尾巴，只得任卡莎欺凌。总算阿狸心软，原本死死压住厄运小姐手腕的尾巴也放松下去，厄运小姐这才能伸手抹一把泪。这时阿狸又将厄运小姐双手反剪到背后，伸出尾巴扣住厄运小姐香肩，让厄运小姐动弹不得。厄运小姐被身边两人插得淫欲高涨，却不愿放声浪叫，只咬牙发出些低哼。卡莎在厄运小姐唇上吻了一口，淫笑道：“叫出来会更爽的，莎拉。咱们三个里面阿狸可是最喜欢叫床的那个，所以她最淫荡，最适合被操。”阿狸反驳道：“我觉得你叫床的声音也不小。”卡莎脸上一红，也不搭话，更加奋力抽插。那根紫棍也跟着伸长了些许，直顶进了厄运小姐子宫。阿狸见卡莎增加了力道，心中不甘，起了争强好胜之意，也是使足了一股蛮力，奸污厄运小姐的菊穴。

厄运小姐终于抵受不住这强烈的快感，哭吼道：“啊…轻点…不要插了…要…饶…啊…饶了…呜呜…”她说着说着便给插得说不出话，泣不成声。厄运小姐四肢受困，加之后颈被阿狸含在口中，纤腰被卡莎钳制，这时只小腹用得上力。厄运小姐试着挪动小腹以逃避这快感，却被卡莎和阿狸发觉，抽插的力道又使得大了些，一时间只听得三人身体猛力相撞时的啪啪声。所幸厄运小姐臀部挺翘，阿狸虽然使了蛮劲，厄运小姐也不觉如何疼痛，但肠道里却感到十分灼热，烫得她小腹阵阵战栗，带动得花径也是一阵阵紧缩，将卡莎的紫色短棍夹得寸步难行。厄运小姐正在忍耐不住，几乎便要号啕大哭，忽又听得卡莎厉声道：“你是谁的女人？快说！”厄运小姐哭道：“是…呜…是卡莎…的…呜…轻点…求求你…要死了…呜”

阿狸冷笑一声，又在厄运小姐后颈咬了一口，愤愤道：“这就求饶了？不许哭！”阿狸说着便猛插了几下，喝道：“就光是卡莎的？我呢？”厄运小姐给这快感折磨得痛哭流涕，求饶道：“不要了…求你…呜呜…”阿狸毫不心软，吼道：“说啊！你是不是我的女人！”厄运小姐虽知阿狸并无恶意，却也被吓了一跳，大哭道：“是你的…呜…饶了我吧…真的不行了…”这时卡莎又在厄运小姐屁股上重重拍了一掌，道：“莎拉陛下，不要总是求饶，那样显得很没骨气，知道吗？”厄运小姐哭着点了点头，道：“一定要插我的话…轻一点行吗…呜呜…我真的受不了了…”阿狸却又道：“当初卡莎求饶的时候，你可是一点没心软，这叫一报还一报。”厄运小姐哭道：“你们就是为了报复我…呜…混蛋…”卡莎道：“不是报复你，就是想看你被操是什么样的。”

厄运小姐暗暗叫苦，想起阿狸总是心善，便求饶道：“阿狸…轻点可以吗…我要晕过去了…呜呜”哪知阿狸轻描淡写道：“没事，莎拉，高潮来了都不会晕的。”卡莎见厄运小姐眼神迷离，锁骨也泛出些淡粉色，心知厄运小姐几近高潮，和阿狸对视一眼，笑道：“莎拉，准备好，马上就到了。”说着便又在腰胯上加了几分力，抽插起来，每一次都能深顶进厄运小姐子宫里，让厄运小姐双腿痉挛不已。阿狸却一改先前的猛力，腰肢迅捷无伦地耸动起来，厄运小姐的肠壁便被这股魔法能量反复摩擦，烫得她不住收紧菊穴，死死夹住这根蓝色短棍。这时阿狸又伸手在厄运小姐乳尖揉搓数次，将厄运小姐乳尖捏得充血挺立，厄运小姐的花核也落入卡莎手中，遭了卡莎的玩弄。厄运小姐不住哭泣淫叫，却并未让这二人收敛，反倒更激起了她们的邪念。

这二人又抽插得一阵，厄运小姐小腹突然剧烈颤抖起来，跟着便是厄运小姐的淫浪叫声。卡莎笑道：“这不就到了吗？你看，没晕过去吧。”厄运小姐大口喘着粗气，摇了摇头，闭眼享受着高潮的余韵。卡莎贴在厄运小姐耳边，柔声道：“辛苦你了，莎拉。”说着便将那根紫棍化成电浆，注入厄运小姐子宫。厄运小姐啜泣道：“好烫…太满了…呜呜…会坏掉的…”阿狸见厄运小姐已然高潮，也将缚法宝珠的魔法能量注入厄运小姐肠道。厄运小姐惊呼一声，便即昏死过去。见厄运小姐已昏迷不醒，阿狸和卡莎自不免心中有愧，草草洗刷一番，也都陪着厄运小姐睡了。只是电浆太多，竟从厄运小姐张开的穴口流了出来。卡莎见厄运小姐小腹微微隆起，也知道是电浆灌得过多，不断替厄运小姐擦拭，直至不再有电浆流出。

厄运小姐直睡到了次日中午，醒来只觉头晕目眩，不由得呻吟出声。卡莎笑道：“莎拉现在已经是我的女人了呢。”厄运小姐怔了怔，知道卡莎是说昨晚那淫靡的场景，霎时间羞得满脸通红，支吾道：“我…我也没说不是…”却听得阿狸哼了一声，道：“前段时间某人好像说戒酒一个月，结果昨晚又喝了。莎拉，你说该不该惩罚一顿啊。”厄运小姐知道自己绝难逃脱，只苦笑道：“昨天晚上那是什么啊，好烫啊。”卡莎道：“我的电浆，吸收了以后对你很有好处的。”说着便伸手在厄运小姐腹部按压。

厄运小姐惊呼道：“不要！好胀！”卡莎却不理不睬，只继续施为。阿狸笑道：“惩罚你一下，莎拉。你最近很不乖嘛。”厄运小姐求饶道：“我…我…没有不乖…啊…轻点…流出来了…”阿狸在厄运小姐脸上捏了一把，笑道：“放心，流出来给你擦擦就好了。”厄运小姐大是气苦，羞道：“你们就知道欺负人，我现在腿都软了，你们可要好好伺候我。”

这时卡莎从床上站起身来，替厄运小姐理了理被角，淡淡道：“欺负人这种事是你带的头，现在你自己被欺负，也是活该。”厄运小姐自知抗辩不得，只把脸偏在一边，不去看卡莎和阿狸脸上的笑容。到得下午三点来钟，厄运小姐自觉身子恢复了八九成，这才又从床上坐起身来，板着脸道：“我很想知道你们两个对我身上这些怎么看。”卡莎瞥眼望去，见厄运小姐双乳给自己和阿狸捏出数道暗红色指痕，不由得暗暗好笑。又见厄运小姐莹白的颈项上几点吻痕鲜红艳丽，便如几颗草莓落在雪地里一般，煞是诱人，又将厄运小姐扑倒在床上，强吻起来。

厄运小姐昨日纵欲过度，加之子宫里被卡莎灌满了电浆，这时使不上力来反抗，颤声道：“不要了…受不了的…”阿狸笑道：“我觉得可能还不够。”厄运小姐大感惊恐，忙道：“不要！你别听她的，够了！够了！”卡莎笑道：“放心，她吓唬你的。”厄运小姐这才长吁口气，伸手在自己小腹处抚摸一阵，幽幽道：“你也太狠了…我肚子都鼓起来了…”卡莎伸手攥住厄运小姐手腕，柔声道：“莎拉，你现在能下床走吗？”

厄运小姐涨红了脸，羞道：“能是能…就怕流出来了…太满了…”阿狸笑道：“昨晚才满呢，你就一直往外流，我们就一直给你擦，快忙活到了十二点。”厄运小姐道：“反正我昨晚被你弄晕过去了，你爱怎么说怎么说，我什么都不知道。”卡莎笑道：“行了，莎拉，你把这些电浆吸收了以后，我再教你一些修炼的方法，你本来就会武功，到时候更好保护阿狸了。”

厄运小姐见卡莎说得郑重其事，也慢慢照着卡莎所说的方法修习，初时内劲还不显现，但她耐着性子练了一个来月，动念间便有一股暖流在四肢百骸流转，让她神清气爽，只觉随手一拳一掌，均具极大威力，忍不住便和卡莎切磋了数次。厄运小姐本来武功便已有些根底，这时得了卡莎的传授，更是如虎添翼。中间厄运小姐亦抽出时间指点卡莎拳脚，让卡莎也学了不少杀人的法门。厄运小姐政务缠身，所能练习的时间便少，卡莎却是日以继夜，勤练不懈，只一两个月时间，功力又是大进，和阿狸当初受难之时更是不可同日而语。

到得三月上旬，卡莎和厄运小姐切磋，已能占到七成攻势，厄运小姐再难取巧战胜卡莎，她虽感欣慰，却也隐隐有些不甘。好在厄运小姐这不甘的情绪随即消散，对待卡莎阿狸也是一如既往地爱恋。

又过了数日，到得三月十五，距婚期只有一周，崔斯特和伊芙琳也到了雄都。崔斯特和厄运小姐是旧相识，伊芙琳和卡莎阿狸更是私交甚笃。这几人见面，回想当初阿狸遭了大难，今日还能和厄运小姐同订白头，虽有些伤感，却也为阿狸欢喜。厄运小姐又讲起卡莎并未和自己订婚，此后要行大礼将她纳为妃子，只把卡莎羞得面红耳赤，忙打岔道：“要不…看看你俩的婚服？”

阿狸笑道：“那玩意要等结婚那天才能穿的，这会穿还是不太好。”厄运小姐却道：“还是穿上看看吧，不然某些人心里痒痒。走吧，咱们回去换衣服。”

伊芙琳轻咳一声，笑道：“其实现在试试也对，万一后面没开门可就不好了。”卡莎不明就里，问道：“什么开门？”

厄运小姐没好气道：“亏她一早还是你的女人，连这都忘了，她有九条尾巴。”卡莎这才恍然，不由得暗感惭愧。阿狸也笑道：“主要她和我呆的太久了，都忘了这回事了。当初卡莎晚上睡觉的时候最喜欢抱着我的尾巴了。”

崔斯特道：“其实我感觉陛下婚礼那天可能会有人来捣乱，大家还是小心点。我已经给我兄弟说了，到时候婚礼那天他带些人手负责安全。”崔斯特素来敬佩厄运小姐智计，加之他本是出身比尔吉沃特，此时也称厄运小姐一声陛下。

厄运小姐点头道：“我也安排了一些人手，不过说实话，我怕到时候两拨人要引起误会，下来跟他联系一下吧。”阿狸一早便有些期待自己身穿嫁裳的模样，这时忍耐不住，催促道：“先别说了，莎拉，我们去换衣服吧。”

卡莎虽对这二人情意深重，但想到自己无缘去做这新娘，实是一件憾事，忍不住长叹了口气，道：“刚才是谁说要婚期才能穿的？”厄运小姐笑道：“她一贯是这样，你就顺着她吧。再说这事是你挑起的，你不高兴也得受着。”

伊芙琳待厄运小姐和阿狸走远，拉了卡莎的手，问起别来情由。卡莎当下便将自己如何在船上对厄运小姐心生情意，如何又被厄运小姐所伤，厄运小姐如何尽心照顾自己，一件件地说了出来。

这二人正说得高兴，忽听得远处叮当作响，忍不住便往声音来处望去。但见阿狸一脸娇羞，倚在厄运小姐怀里。阿狸两边耳尖各悬着一串风铃，清风徐来，便有些许响声。好在铃声本小，兼之悦耳动听，阿狸并不觉如何嘈杂，反倒十分受用。

厄运小姐仍是一袭红裙以搭她发色，这婚服较当日夜宴时所穿礼服更显华美，经这日光一照，实是明艳不可方物。只是厄运小姐此时别了双枪在腰间，便有些不伦不类，反不如当日身穿礼服时那般令人倾倒了。

阿狸则是白衣胜雪，面上红晕微泛，更增娇媚。卡莎和伊芙琳均已是登峰造极的容颜，此时一见阿狸，也是心中一荡，暗暗叹服。卡莎笑道：“你这骚狐狸，长的还挺好看。”

阿狸气得直跺脚，愤愤道：“你又说我是骚狐狸，我真的很讨厌别人这么说。再说了，我也就只把身子给过你们两个，天天说我骚。不说别的，你当时叫床的时候，我说过你骚吗？”

伊芙琳见势头不对，这二人大有吵上一架的趋势，且越来越口无遮拦，忙岔开话题，道：“到时候你们可能要起来早一点，请了化妆师没有？”

厄运小姐道：“前段时间卡莎说你们要来，我就没准备请化妆师，听她说你化妆水平很高，以前开演唱会的时候都是你在化妆。”伊芙琳笑道：“其实她自己化妆水平也很高，只是平常比较懒，而且你又抢了别人老婆，她心里不舒服，所以不愿意给你们化妆。”

卡莎道：“我没那么小心眼，只是那天莎拉安排我做其他事。她们两个肯定是要早起的。”阿狸听见要早起，苦着脸道：“大概几点起啊，不会六点多吧。”厄运小姐笑道：“不会，你放心。”

阿狸这才长吁口气，道：“那就好，吓死我了。”万料不到卡莎笑道：“四点半就得起来，懒狐狸。”说着便在阿狸额上轻弹一指。阿狸长叹一声，道：“看来二十一号那天我得提前补觉了，早知道结个婚要起这么早，我就不该上她的贼船。”

厄运小姐大笑道：“你上都上了。再说，你也就是那一天起得早，到时候我陪你睡一整天。”卡莎也道：“我也陪你睡一整天，好吧，衣服都看了，放回去吧。”

到得三月二十一日，阿狸果然在桃花殿里补了一下午瞌睡。厄运小姐则照常处理政务，只是有些心不在焉，不自觉地便晕生双颊，痴痴浅笑起来。好在旁人不敢随意踏进女帝陛下的办公室，她这副小女儿情状倒也没人看得见。

次日凌晨三点，卡莎便拉了阿狸起床梳妆。阿狸自是大为不满，抱怨道：“不是四点半吗，提前这么多，困死了。”嘴角一撇，便欲落下泪来。这时伊芙琳也进了桃花殿，笑道：“你老婆呢，怎么还没起来？”

卡莎忙做个噤声的手势，轻声道：“别把她吵醒了，让她多睡会，她一直都睡得少。”阿狸轻哼一声，道：“你就欺软怕硬吧。”卡莎叹道：“不是欺软怕硬，你只有坐上她那个位置，才知道她到底活得多累。不像你，就知道睡，狐狸都快变成猪了。”伊芙琳笑道：“先给阿狸化妆吧，等下再叫那位起床。”

伊芙琳和卡莎这才又让阿狸端坐镜前，二人细细替阿狸描眉点唇。只是阿狸实在太过困倦，这时便忍不住闭目小憩起来。

不知过了多久，忽听得伊芙琳道：“好了，你自己看看吧。”阿狸这才缓缓睁眼，端详起了镜中佳人。卡莎则将下巴抵在阿狸肩头，面颊相贴。阿狸递过一把梳子，道：“帮我梳梳头吧，我还是不想动。顺便把铃铛也挂上。”

卡莎却笑道：“我也不想动了，就这么披着还好看些。”阿狸笑道：“你别是为了讨我欢心吧？”说着便又将梳子放回桌上，将风铃挂在耳尖。其时天色漆黑，她耳尖风铃经这灯火一照，银光闪烁，搭以白色嫁裳，阿狸便如星汉一般，华美灿烂。伊芙琳笑道：“就这样已经是最好了。把那位也叫起来吧。”

卡莎看了看时间，道：“才四点半，等五点再喊她吧，她真的很缺休息。今天她肯定又要喝酒，唉，也难为莎拉了。”阿狸回眸笑道：“你什么时候学会的替别人考虑，这我还真不知道。行了，趁这会她还没醒，来夸我几句。”

这一回头，但见卡莎泪痕满面，只是强自忍着不哭出声。阿狸知道是卡莎没能做成新娘之故，柔声道：“到时候你当莎拉的妃子就好了，不会亏待你的。”

卡莎更不搭话，奔到殿外桃树下痛哭起来。阿狸自知不易劝慰，只好让伊芙琳去说些好话。这时厄运小姐也醒转过来，叹道：“她确实伤心了，我去看看她。”

这时卡莎已回到殿里，虽双眼红肿，但已是笑逐颜开，想来也是伊芙琳温言开解之故。卡莎洗了把脸，又和伊芙琳替厄运小姐梳妆打扮。替厄运小姐化妆则省时得多，只一盏茶时分便已妥帖。这四人便在殿里静候天明。期间厄运小姐提出要在阿狸尾巴上绑些丝带，但被阿狸以不舒服为由婉拒。

厄运小姐又道：“外边桃花开得挺好的，要不我们戴几朵桃花？”伊芙琳道：“好主意，就粘在阿狸眼角那里。蓝眼睛搭桃花，可好看了。”她说干便干，去殿外折了几根桃枝过来。卡莎却愤愤道：“其实阿狸以前眼睛是金色的，现在眼睛是蓝色，我真恨不得杀了那两个畜生。”

厄运小姐忙使个眼神制止卡莎，她心知这是阿狸痛处，今日是阿狸大喜的日子，万不可旁生枝节。伊芙琳也拉了拉卡莎手臂，道：“我们出去看看星星。”卡莎已明其意，叹了口气，和伊芙琳出了殿门。

伊芙琳问道：“你说她眼睛是金色的，现在是蓝色，那是怎么回事？”卡莎双拳紧握，咬牙切齿道：“她法力没有了以后，眼睛就是蓝色的。她自己喜欢茶金色，所以她会用魔法让眼睛变成金色。以前演唱会的时候，她的头发也是金色的。”

伊芙琳又道：“那到时候你去找塞拉斯帮忙，他能答应吗？”卡莎道：“莎拉说，她会把菲奥娜的人头拿来当礼物。”

忽听得耳边传来一句：“不必多添杀戮。礼物我都准备好了，现在不是和这些人撕破脸皮的时候。”伊芙琳脸色一变，喝道：“什么人，快出来，不要装神弄鬼。”卡莎正色道：“他不是装神弄鬼，他就是神。”伊芙琳道：“他到底是谁？”卡莎道：“他是德莱厄斯，神王。”

伊芙琳道：“既然是神王，那动动手不就好了？这么点事还要找人送礼什么的，你自己不能帮忙吗？”德莱厄斯道：“神界不能干预太多下面的事，不过，你们知道另一个神王是谁吗？”

卡莎道：“这我们上哪知道去？你说的你要给阿狸送份大礼，大礼是什么啊？”德莱厄斯大笑道：“大礼就是盖伦。到时候你直接去找塞拉斯就行了。盖伦的尸体已经被我送给他了。如果他不是另一个神王，我还真不好送这份大礼。”

卡莎大喜，忙鞠躬致谢。这时德莱厄斯缓步从一片红光中走出，坦然受了卡莎这一拜。德莱厄斯道：“等下婚礼我不一定会来，神界还有些事要办。其实，阿狸受了这么多苦，对她说不定也有好处。”

卡莎道：“都这样了能有什么好处？要不是莎拉，搞不好阿狸已经…”她说及此处，忍不住便叹了口气，不再说下去。德莱厄斯道：“你不是神，有些东西你想不到，说出来你也一时半会懂不了。”卡莎不明就里，只道：“那没什么事你就先回去吧，等会愿意来喝酒就来。”德莱厄斯点了点头，袍袖一拂，便回了神界。伊芙琳想了想，笑道：“你们三个待会吧，我就不进去了。我去看看崔子那边安排得怎么样。”说着便也出了宫门。

卡莎踏进殿里，见厄运小姐正攥着阿狸双手，神色庄重，心中跟着便是一酸，悻悻道：“你俩都过来让我亲一口。”阿狸和厄运小姐均对卡莎心存愧疚，这时不敢违逆卡莎意愿，只道：“别把妆弄花了就好。”卡莎更不搭话，揽住厄运小姐后颈便往她唇上吻去。厄运小姐只觉馨香阵阵，口中亦是灼热湿滑，心知卡莎伸了舌头进来，伸手搂住卡莎肩胛，一时间被卡莎吻得意乱情迷。厄运小姐正自吻得投入，蓦地里一阵疼痛，下唇已被卡莎咬破。厄运小姐怒道：“你干什么？”卡莎噙着泪道：“我咬你一口，是让你别忘了，你是我的女人。”

厄运小姐一时哑口无言，只揉了揉嘴唇，无奈道：“现在心里好受了些没？”阿狸笑道：“她不会忘了你的，你放心好了。”卡莎道：“我放不下这个心，你也跑不掉，过来，让我咬一口。”阿狸心下惴惴，求饶道：“轻点，我怕痛。”卡莎愤愤道：“就是要痛一下才好，免得你个骚狐狸把我忘了。”说着便又如法炮制，将阿狸的嘴唇也咬出了血。

厄运小姐和阿狸对视一眼，均摇了摇头，随即便笑出了声。卡莎更是不悦，怫然道：“笑什么笑，你们婚礼完了我就要走了。到时候忘不忘我还说不一定呢。”

堪堪挨到天明，卡莎终究忍耐不住，又落下泪来。好在卡莎心知这是大喜的日子，实不能流露难过神色，叹了口气，也整饬一番，将一头紫色长发盘了两个发髻出来，陪同这对新人到了海边。

这是厄运小姐的主意，将婚礼设在了海边沙滩上。一是为了让雄都里的臣民都能亲眼见到她的妻子，二也是她深谋远虑，想着在海边举行婚礼，如若有人图谋不轨，趁机作乱，自己的海军能迅速赶来增援。以她训练有素的精锐之师，来人武力再强，也只能引颈就戮。崔斯特和格雷福斯则暗中守卫，以司仪和号炮手身份出场。

到得正午，雄都内的一众臣民已将沙滩围了个水泄不通，只为了一睹女帝陛下和她妻子的芳容。但见厄运小姐红裙红发，鬓角几朵粉色桃花，神态蔼然可亲。厄运小姐虽然美艳，但她平日里备受尊崇，这时极少有人胆敢正眼看她。

阿狸在乐队时，虽也曾开过数次演唱会，但这是她自己的婚礼，和演唱会又有不同，见这许多人看着自己，只把一张俏脸羞了个通红，搂住厄运小姐手臂不敢松开。阿狸亦是簪了一根桃枝在耳边。阿狸害羞，耳尖不住颤动，带得那几朵桃花也是微微摇曳。妖狐媚面，女帝娇颜，她二人今日结为眷侣，也当真是俱飞蛱蝶元相逐，并蒂桃花本自双。只是以这二人的容颜之美，到底是桃花妆人，还是人映桃花，那便不得而知了。

忽听得一声炮响，崔斯特清了清嗓子，正色道：“陛下，该给您的妻子戴上戒指了。”厄运小姐便从卡莎手中接过戒指盒，顺手在卡莎手腕轻点一指。卡莎已明其意，退在厄运小姐身侧，再不言语，只是她心中实在太过委屈，这时暗暗盘算着如何打击报复，竟于瞬息之间谋划了数种强暴阿狸的法门。

阿狸又如何不知卡莎的心思，趁人不注意，在卡莎耳边悄声道：“你先忍忍，晚上回去随便你怎么弄我。”卡莎这才又微笑着点了点头。崔斯特待二人戴好了戒指，朗声道：“如果二位新人没什么异议，婚礼就结束了，还请各位有序离场。受邀来的朋友，请上船赴宴。”

“慢着，我有异议。”

卡莎和阿狸对视一眼，认出这是乐芙兰的声音，俱是心中一凛，随即便是怒发如狂。厄运小姐也是脸色一变，将手伸进枪套。但见乐芙兰头戴礼帽，缓步而来，面上带笑，似有挑衅之意。卡莎飞身而出，手腕圈转，便欲上前动手。厄运小姐也道：“慢着，卡莎你先别莽撞。乐芙兰小姐，你远来是客，咱们和和气气，上我船喝点酒，你再说你的异议。”

乐芙兰道：“不需要慢着，我快得很。”身形一晃，人已在厄运小姐身后。厄运小姐当即反拿乐芙兰手腕，哪知乐芙兰动作更快，手肘微沉，便已抓住厄运小姐两指。厄运小姐只觉手指一阵剧痛，几乎便要被来人折断，顾不得多想，运起内劲，指上生出一股强力，运劲前推，死死扣住了乐芙兰腕脉。二人正自僵持不下，崔斯特大喝一声：“晕！”一张黄色扑克牌自他手中飞出，正中乐芙兰面门。乐芙兰当即头晕目眩，动弹不得，只好闭目受死。

阿狸一贯心软，这时只道：“乐芙兰，今天是我的婚礼，我不想杀人，但如果你一定要来捣乱，那就要让你吃些零碎苦头，再杀了你，好报我的仇。”卡莎更是叫道：“你跟她废话什么，把她杀了就好了。”

厄运小姐摆了摆手，森然道：“识相的话，就请你赶紧滚。不然这里的人随便一个都能杀了你。婚礼毕竟不是杀人流血的场合。”

乐芙兰苦笑道：“好的，我滚了。请饶我一命吧。”崔斯特这便上前，解了乐芙兰的晕眩，道：“赶紧滚回去吧。”乐芙兰这才灰溜溜地离场。

阿狸本该是大喜之日，被乐芙兰这么一搅局，想起自己在她手下吃的苦头，实是火冒三丈。忽听得耳边德莱厄斯道：“她今天是奉了我的神谕来的，你放心好了。”

阿狸正欲问其中缘由，德莱厄斯又传音道：“一开始那些事，其实是有人指使，这个人是谁我不方便说，但是这里面只有菲奥娜是真的对你有恶意，但她也是为了钱财，蒙在鼓里。那个指使的人和乐芙兰都对你没有恶意。行了，这些事一时半会解释不清楚，你赶紧陪客人去喝酒吧。”此间言语，是德莱厄斯以神力凝聚一道声线，进入阿狸耳朵，他一番话，在场众人除阿狸外再没有人听见。

阿狸不明就里，但想起德莱厄斯是神王之尊，又以传音入密的法术说话，自不会说些漂亮话来骗她，也只叹了口气，上船坐在厄运小姐身边喝起了酒。这些来宾钦佩厄运小姐威名，流水价地上前敬酒。阿狸酒量较浅，加之宴席上均是五十来度的烈酒，喝了几杯便不胜酒力，倒在厄运小姐怀里沉沉睡去。厄运小姐见阿狸醉倒，豪气勃发，当即吩咐卡莎照顾阿狸，自己则单独和人斗酒。厄运小姐一视同仁，无论是谁来敬酒，都是酒到杯干。到得后来，她面前已摆了六个空酒瓶，但仍是平常神色，席间众人无不悚然心惊。

到得晚上，崔斯特和伊芙琳先行告退，留了三人在宫里。阿狸仍是酒醉不醒，但这婚礼也已收场，自不能再穿着这身嫁裳。厄运小姐和卡莎替阿狸换了套睡衣，这才又讲起了卡莎此后的行程


	35. 写在第一部分完结后的话

写了三个月，憋了十万字。到两人婚礼这章也算是第一部分告一段落，此后会多看其他书。文章车开得飞起，但自我最满意的部分还是欲火焚身心惶惶和罗帷翠被玉肌香两章。卡莎欲火焚身，却是心中惶惶。罗帷翠被玉肌香则是一整章的ghs，十分贴切。  
此外这个百合文不要过多和lol本宇宙联系，拳头吃书。按现版本宇宙，伊芙琳是魅魔，和卡牌也没关系。本文综合了大量皮肤宇宙的内容，如诺手的神王，女枪的女帝，剑姬和蔚的皮肤cp等。  
按lol百合群体，一般的cp是双妖，vc，vj，cj之类，本文另起一个思路，卡莎和阿狸女枪的三人行。  
一开始想写成古风小说，章回名是柏梁台体诗，但中间化用了很多古人的诗句，加之押的平水七阳韵，或多或少也有些倚天屠龙记的感觉，往往因此受人诟病。此后可能会尝试换韵。本人受旧武侠小说影响很大，说不定此后的章回名会换成填词类型的。  
总体剧情心中已经有了初稿，正文要先发刀虐人。番外会弄成全糖，番外篇的章回名也已想好，是填的行香子词。


	36. 踏雪履霜莽苍苍

二人低声谋划了一阵，卡莎道：“那我四月一号出发，就按你说的，先回大陆，从大陆一路向北走，可是弗雷尔卓德太大了，我要怎么找到塞拉斯呢？”莎拉道：“他在弗雷尔卓德的南部片区，那地方和德玛西亚接壤，你找到野蛮人应该就能找到他了。”卡莎垂泪道：“我…我舍不得你们…”莎拉笑道：“又不是撵你走，你办完事就回来了，最多也就两三个月，而且，这也是为了阿狸。”

卡莎定了定神，道：“那我信你一回，你可得好好指挥我。”莎拉挑眉道：“想不到你这妮子还有主动听我指挥的时候，那我指挥什么，你是不是就要做什么？”卡莎依偎在莎拉怀中，道：“除了你们，我也没别人可以相信了。”莎拉心中一热，柔声道：“以前我伤了你那么多次，这次又让你这么难过，你不恨我吧。”

卡莎仰起脸，望着莎拉眼睛，说道：“不恨。我只是…”莎拉笑道：“只是什么？”卡莎涨红了脸，道：“我只是想让人知道，你是我的人…”莎拉大笑道：“今早上你咬我的时候，也是这么说的，那位现在还醉着，这新婚夜不办点什么事，恐怕不太好吧。”

卡莎微一沉吟，已知其意，道：“不行，今天是你和她的婚礼，你要干什么找阿狸去，别找我。”莎拉笑道：“你看，你这不还是吃醋了？”卡莎大声叫道：“我才没吃醋！”说着便气鼓鼓地躺在床上。厄运小姐随即轻舒玉臂，款解罗衫，跟着躺了下去。

卡莎和莎拉均无倦意，在床上躺得一阵，终究又坐起身来，一齐望向阿狸。卡莎见阿狸熟睡不醒，面上微微带笑，心中跟着便是一荡，忍不住暗暗打定主意，无论此次北行如何艰难困苦，总要尽心竭力，即使身死也是在所不辞。

莎拉见卡莎神色凝重，也正色道：“你放心吧，我就是死了，也要好好保护她。”卡莎道：“她受的苦太多了。要不是当初遇到你，恐怕就…”莎拉道：“别提那些旧事了，那是她最痛的地方。”说着便替阿狸理了理头发，俯下身去，亲吻阿狸双唇。

卡莎亦是伸出手来，在阿狸尾巴上轻轻抚摸。莎拉见状道：“她的尾巴摸起来特别舒服，我心里烦的时候，就喜欢玩她尾巴。最好是把她抱在怀里，给她梳尾巴上的毛。”卡莎笑道：“我以前也喜欢玩她尾巴。”莎拉听得这话，抓了一根阿狸的尾巴，把玩起来。

这二人正自玩得兴高采烈，忽听得一句：“我的尾巴好玩吗？”这话正是阿狸所说。卡莎登时垂下头去，支吾道：“你…你怎么醒了？”阿狸哼了一声，道：“谁让你要玩我尾巴，你就把我弄醒了。我现在头还是晕的，好难受啊。”莎拉伸手将阿狸揽入怀中，柔声道：“你先睡吧，你今天酒喝多了，肯定头晕。”阿狸撇了撇嘴，道：“怎么你的酒量就这么大，喝了那么多都没事。”

莎拉笑道：“我也不知道啊。你快乖乖睡觉吧。我和卡莎聊点事。”阿狸这才又躺回床上，悻悻道：“你们要是再把我弄醒，我就要咬人了。本来今天就没睡够。”卡莎强忍着笑，伸头道：“来来来，往这咬。”说着便撮起嘴唇，作势要往阿狸唇上吻去。

阿狸脸上一红，道：“你这小流氓，讨厌死了。”卡莎笑道：“算了，不逗你了，你快睡吧。”阿狸这才又沉沉睡去。卡莎待阿狸睡熟，自己也觉无趣，索性便又玩起了阿狸的尾巴。莎拉则伸手撩拨阿狸的耳朵。只是这二人动作轻柔，加之阿狸实在太过困倦，虽是新婚之夜，却也只平淡收场，并未做出事来。

莎拉想起次日无需工作，便和卡莎坐在床边，又商量了些卡莎的行程，这才觉得有些疲累。卡莎想起阿狸的修为系于自己手上，心中也颇感兴奋，只盼自己能早些时日见到塞拉斯，以求他助阿狸恢复。

次日阿狸醒来，见莎拉和卡莎均是一脸笑意，心下奇怪，道：“笑什么？有什么好笑的。”莎拉道：“昨天是我们的婚礼对不对。”阿狸点了点头，道：“对啊，我喝多了，然后就睡到了现在。你们肯定又趁我睡着的时候玩我尾巴来着。”卡莎笑道：“我玩了，莎拉没玩。”阿狸道：“我才不信，她肯定也玩了。”莎拉轻咳一声，道：“我还真没玩你尾巴。”她顿了一顿，又笑道：“我玩的是耳朵。”

阿狸哼了一声，道：“反正你们两个就不干好事。”卡莎笑道：“昨晚莎拉说新婚夜要干点什么事，结果你睡着了，想了想就算了。”阿狸颇为不解，道：“她要干什么？不能找你帮忙吗？”但阿狸见莎拉面上带笑，已明其意，霎时间羞得面红耳赤，支吾道：“你们…臭流氓！我才刚起床…”卡莎笑道：“也不知道是哪个，哭着喊着要让我多爱她一点，是谁来着？”厄运小姐也笑道：“不愿意就算了吧。我带你们出去玩。”

阿狸率先道：“我想去海边！”卡莎也道：“就是，莎拉，我们去海边吧。”莎拉见难得清闲，便也一口答允，三人信步缓行，一路有说有笑地到了海边。路上一些人见莎拉身边多出个紫发少女，想起昨日婚礼时这紫发少女也是神色异常，不由得暗感奇怪。毕竟莎拉是一代女帝，即便这些人心中奇怪，也不敢妄加评议。

其时天色晴朗，但莎拉对海面上的情况了如指掌，她见海天相接处颇为阴暗，便道：“玩一会我们就回去吧，等下有大浪要来。”卡莎和阿狸均知爱人是航海高手，她既这么说，显然是不能在沙滩上多待的了，不由得大感扫兴。阿狸更是撒起了娇，说是没玩尽兴，要人抱她回去。

卡莎忽道：“莎拉，这浪你估计能有多大？”莎拉见卡莎一副跃跃欲试的神色，已明其意，说道：“不行，太危险了。这浪很大，而且等会有大风…”她“风”刚说出口，果然便是一阵大风，把阿狸的裙子吹了起来。阿狸顿觉羞惭无地，只惊呼一声，便将脸埋在卡莎胸前。卡莎笑道：“算了，看来确实挺危险。某只小狐狸都害羞了。”阿狸红着脸道：“我才不是小狐狸。”卡莎道：“那你是什么？老妖狐？”阿狸愠道：“我就算是妖狐，我也不老。”

莎拉笑道：“你俩没事就要斗嘴，也不知道一早是怎么好上的。”阿狸道：“你问她去，那次趁我伤着，在病房里就把我按着亲，那会我还不是她的人。”卡莎还嘴道：“我可没按着你，你是自己动不了。”阿狸道：“算了，不提了。我们回去吧。”卡莎想起当初阿狸是被自己一剑刺成重伤，还几乎因此丧命，心下惭愧，便不敢多言。莎拉虽未听阿狸讲到过这事，但见卡莎神色有异，也知是阿狸提了不该提的事，笑道：“要不咱们去打电玩？海边确实有点危险。”

哪知她“危险”刚说出口，便听得远处雷声大作。莎拉脸色一变，惊呼道：“快跑！”她虽知将有大浪，却也难以料到浪头转瞬即至，那隆隆雷声实是海啸时的水声。卡莎见莎拉面上变色，也知此时处境艰难，左手揽住莎拉，右手揽住阿狸，急忙往反方向跑去，她近来勤练不辍，不仅拳脚功夫大进，内劲更是大涨，几可说是一日千里。虽左拥右抱，跑动速度却是依旧不减。

阿狸见卡莎已如此了得，也是欣慰不已，心道若是自己法力未被人设毒计所废，这时也远非卡莎敌手。

卡莎一口气直跑出数百米，这才将阿狸和莎拉放下。阿狸和卡莎虽也到过海边，但毕竟不是厄运小姐这般老辣的船长，并不觉如何危险。莎拉却是吓得面色苍白，好一会才缓过劲来，道：“幸好当初我下了死命令，居民区要远离海岸，不然刚才那一下，不知道有多少人要出事。”卡莎听见莎拉言语，心下更加钦佩，道：“还是你想得周到，要换了我，你这雄都可就麻烦了。”

阿狸道：“我们回去吧，这也太扫兴了。”卡莎却抓起阿狸的一只手，道：“不急，我突然想到一个事。”莎拉道：“你又搞什么花样啊？”卡莎却不搭话，纵身跃进海中。莎拉心下大惊，这浪头如一座小山一般，且来势猛恶，以卡莎的身板，跃进去怕是要被海水撕成碎块。她虽有心搭救，但也是束手无策。阿狸更是眼前一黑，跟着便欲跳进水里，总算莎拉眼明手快，拉住了阿狸，劝慰道：“她既然敢跳进去，肯定是没事的，有可能她是为了玩呢，她现在那么厉害。”

莎拉嘴上虽说着不打紧，心中却是惶急如焚，只死死盯住海面，盼望能看见卡莎的身影。

这二人正自手足无措，忽见海面上升起两道白龙般的水柱，跟着一声长啸，卡莎已从水中起身。但见卡莎双手一推，这两道水柱便化作一堵高墙，和一道巨浪正面相撞，水墙虽挡不住这浪头，却也大大削减了这浪的威势。卡莎则借反激之力回跃至阿狸和莎拉身前。

卡莎见自己进境如此，也颇觉诧异，便暗自飘飘然起来。莎拉铁青着脸，冷冷道：“你玩高兴了吗？”卡莎一时没明白莎拉说的反话，顺口接道：“玩高兴了，想不到我现在功力这么深了。”莎拉道：“你功力深了，就不用在乎我们的感受了。你看阿狸哭成什么样了。”卡莎有心炫耀，便未注意两位爱人脸上神情，这时定睛一看，果见阿狸已哭得声嘶力竭，显是担忧卡莎之故。

卡莎心下惭愧，忙搂住阿狸，低声下气地道：“好了好了，别哭了，我这不是回来了吗。”总算阿狸只是担忧，这时见到卡莎平安无事，哭了一阵也便不哭了，跟着莎拉回了宫里。莎拉路上亦不免痛批了卡莎一顿。

到得宫里，阿狸自然不给卡莎好脸色看，休息时也是将脸侧向一边。卡莎自知犯了大错，只好让莎拉替她说些好话。好在阿狸并不记仇，到得晚上睡觉时二人便已和好如初。

如是这般，又过了数日，到得三月二十九日，莎拉清闲无事，便待在宫里，心想卡莎后天便要远行，虽说自己已订好计划，中间若是生出变故，那也难说。这一天莎拉又思索了数种变着，但总归不能尽善尽美。卡莎见莎拉苦思对策，便劝道：“没事的，莎拉。你和阿狸在这边好好待着，我到时候随机应变就好。”

莎拉也并无好方法，只得点头称是，顺手将卡莎和阿狸揽入怀中。阿狸则伸出几条尾巴，以便卡莎能在莎拉腿上坐稳。卡莎趴在莎拉胸前，忍不住便想起了当初自己躺在床上动弹不得，因而失身于她的场景，笑道：“走之前，我还想要你一次。”

莎拉笑道：“你这家伙，也不知道一天在想些什么，我建议你乖乖躺在床上，然后我要你。”哪知阿狸道：“莎拉，你现在打不过她，我觉得还是你乖点更好。”莎拉心知阿狸所言非虚，但她毕竟也是一代女帝，此时虽然已和这二人坠入情网，总归是自恃身份，不愿轻易就范。卡莎见此情状，也只安稳睡下，这一晚便未生事端。

次日清晨，莎拉亦是无事，但她想起和卡莎分离在即，便趁卡莎还未睡醒，突施偷袭，将卡莎缚了个结实。

卡莎醒转过来，发现自己被莎拉捆在床上，笑道：“莎拉，你现在绑不住我的。除非你用那根绑阿狸的绳子。”莎拉点了根烟，道：“你别是嘴硬就好。”卡莎笑道：“不信你看。”说着便运劲将捆在身上的绳子尽数震断。莎拉见此功力，心中惊骇不已，但随即便为卡莎欢喜，道：“那我就放心了，想不到你现在都这么厉害了。”

卡莎听见莎拉夸赞自己，心中得意，但仍板起脸道：“莎拉，你捆我这事咱们是不是要算算账啊。”莎拉暗叫不妙，早知卡莎心胸如此狭隘，自己怎敢招惹这个魔头？

莎拉正自叫苦不迭，已被卡莎推在墙边，忙施展开擒拿手和卡莎对敌。卡莎不愿占莎拉的便宜，只用拳脚武功和她周旋。毕竟卡莎也是莎拉心头所爱，她传卡莎武功时便是倾囊相授，双方对这些武功招式早已烂熟于心。加之卡莎手上劲力远较莎拉为大，斗不五合，莎拉双手手腕已被卡莎单手扣住，再也挣脱不得。才点燃不久的烟也被卡莎夺下，按灭在烟灰缸里。

莎拉大败亏输，自是心下郁郁，颓然坐回床边。卡莎却是笑道：“莎拉，你现在打不过我，干脆就从了我吧。”说着便捧起莎拉面颊，往莎拉唇上吻去。莎拉自知无可逃避，干脆便放弃抵抗，任凭卡莎在自己身上胡作非为。

莎拉瞥眼间望见阿狸还在熟睡，便轻声道：“还是算了吧，别把阿狸吵醒了。她每次都要睡到自然醒，被人叫醒就会特别委屈。”卡莎点了点头，叹道：“她现在有一点不顺心就要哭，上次我们去海边玩，你说玩不了多久，她眼睛就红了。”

莎拉没好气道：“你还好意思说那次，你知不知道阿狸那天都快哭瞎了。”卡莎脸上一红，道：“那天确实是我的不对，莎拉你别翻旧账了。”

莎拉哼了一声，道：“你都知道她爱哭，你还喜欢逗她。她虽然是狐妖，但她也是我们的爱人，还是我比尔吉沃特的帝后，你尊重她一点行不行？就比如，你总说人家是骚狐狸，她说过不喜欢有人这么叫她，结果呢？偏偏是她爱的人这么说她。你说，如果你是阿狸，你会怎么想？”她越说越气，说到此处几乎便是声色俱厉的斥责。

卡莎心中一凛，想起自己确实是几次三番惹得阿狸不悦，不由得垂下头去，低声下气地道：“莎拉，你说得对。是我的问题。”莎拉道：“现在明白过来，也不算晚。你要干什么等阿狸醒了再说吧，反正她也挺欲求不满的，你找她去。”

卡莎道：“好吧，她如果不愿意也就算了。”莎拉这才笑道：“还行，学得真快。”卡莎笑道：“其实我惹她生气是想看她耳朵炸毛的样子。你是没见过，炸了毛的阿狸真的很可爱。”

莎拉大是气恼，道：“阿狸炸毛的时候，心里是很不舒服的，你就为了看她炸毛，让她难受？你可真不是东西。”卡莎被莎拉骂了一顿，心知莎拉说得在理，吐了吐舌头，不敢言语。

过不多时，阿狸醒了过来，她见卡莎和莎拉情状有异，忍不住便开口问道：“你俩又怎么了？怎么感觉你俩打了一架。”卡莎笑道：“确实，不过我赢了。而且你现在也醒了，莎拉就不怕吵醒你了。”

莎拉听见卡莎言语，脸上一红，但她自知逃避不得，只叹道：“真是个小流氓，怎么早上起来就想要我身子。你去要阿狸呗，反正她欲求不满。”阿狸顿时羞得满脸通红，颤声道：“你…我才不是欲求不满…”卡莎笑道：“今天我两个一起要，你们都别想逃。”莎拉道：“你就不怕被我们给要了？”卡莎笑道：“你们两个一起上，也不是我的对手啊。”

莎拉先前已败在卡莎手里，自然心中不服，这时趁卡莎得意忘形，又施展出一路拳法偷袭卡莎。

卡莎心知和莎拉过招，胜之不武，不胜为耻，便只运起内劲，不使半点武功招式，以求莎拉力竭而败。莎拉无论如何使招，卡莎总是只还一掌。但这一掌含着她雄浑无比的内劲，莎拉种种高明的武功便不能用在卡莎身上。

莎拉娇躯流转，右拳挥出，直击卡莎面门，料想这一拳以攻代守，大是妙招，无论卡莎如何躲避挡格，自己总能杀杀她的威风。哪知卡莎只是侧头微避，还了一掌。莎拉虽躲避及时，但被这一掌上的劲力逼退了几步，正好跌坐在了沙发上。卡莎嘿嘿一笑，道：“莎拉，服了没有？我这可是让着你的。”说着便跨上几步，将莎拉死死压在身下。

莎拉动弹不得，只得叹道：“对我温柔点可以吗，你力气太大了。你要不先和阿狸玩着。”阿狸笑道：“你又想把祸往我身上引，她才不吃你这套呢。”

万料不到卡莎竟从沙发上起身，冷冷道：“你说谁是祸？”阿狸自知失言，赔笑道：“我…我没说你…”卡莎却不管不顾，回身将阿狸扒了个精光。阿狸求饶道：“我怕痛…轻点…”这时莎拉也起身躺在床上，笑道：“她明天就要走了，你就从了她吧。”

阿狸这才猛地醒悟，颤声道：“你们…是串通好了？”莎拉笑道：“你从婚礼完了就没好好做过，今天让你享受享受。”阿狸虽然嘴硬，却也期待交合时的快感，心道一个莎拉已能让自己号哭求饶，再加个技巧更高的卡莎，只怕当真要被她二人插死在床上，但如此极乐死法，却也是不枉了自己这几千年的岁月。

卡莎见阿狸脸上隐隐有期待之色，“骚狐狸”三个字便要出口，但想起阿狸并不爱听这话，又强自忍了下去。只和莎拉一起，专心品鉴玩弄着阿狸的胴体。

不知过得多久，阿狸连哭喊求饶也没了力气，只四肢不住战栗，且小腹微微隆起，显是又被卡莎灌了电浆之故。卡莎见此情状，和莎拉对视一眼，大笑起来。阿狸此时虚弱已极，连说句囫囵话也办不到，只得沉沉睡去。好在这时还未过正午，阿狸到得晚上也便恢复了四五成。

阿狸醒转过来，见莎拉躺在自己身边，也是全身痉挛，面色酡红，显是多次高潮才有的情状。又见卡莎气定神闲，负手而立，面上说不出的得意，阿狸自然知道自己昏睡时发生了什么事，叹道：“真是小淫贼，你就不累吗？”卡莎笑道：“不累。你睡着了，没听见莎拉是怎么叫的。她叫起床来比你还淫荡。”

总算莎拉体质较好，这时并未如阿狸先前那般虚弱，还能说出些反驳的话，但也是气喘吁吁，不甚中听。卡莎笑道：“莎拉，想不到你还没到极限啊，还有力气说话。是不是要再来几次？”莎拉大感惊恐，颤声道：“不要了…我的腰都快断了…你也太狠了…”卡莎笑道：“你确定不要了？你刚才可是哭着喊着让我别停啊。”

莎拉自知难以抗辩，只好默默闭上双眼，调养身体。她今日纵欲过度，这时躺得一阵，竟是越躺越觉疲倦，忍不住又呻吟出声。

阿狸听见莎拉呻吟，笑道：“老实说吧，做了几次？”莎拉颤声道：“至少十五次…我真的不行了…卡莎…你个混蛋…”卡莎坐在莎拉身边，抓上一缕莎拉的红发放在唇边，调侃道：“莎拉，你说谁是混蛋？”说着便分开了莎拉双腿。

莎拉暗叫不妙，但苦于武力上敌不过卡莎，加之她本已虚弱，哪有半点反抗之力？总算卡莎只是作势唬人，莎拉双腿虽被分开，却也并未再受奸淫。


	37. 踏雪履霜莽苍苍（2）

哪知莎拉歇得一阵，又被卡莎狠狠地强暴了许多次，至于究竟做了多少次，那便不得而知了，阿狸亦是不免遭到卡莎蹂躏。次日早晨，莎拉和阿狸连床也下不了，只得眼睁睁地看着卡莎挥泪拜别。莎拉此时方知卡莎用心良苦，忍不住喟然长叹，阿狸更是痛哭失声。

原来卡莎不愿让莎拉和阿狸送她离境，料想分别时凄然相向，徒增惆怅，干脆便割断愁丝恨缕，飘然而去。莎拉明白事理，只要说清楚缘由，便可不必相送。阿狸却是蛮不讲理，但凡有半点不顺心意，泪珠就要落下，那时便十分难以劝解。

卡莎依莎拉计划，先从雄都坐飞机回了当初她和阿狸所居的学院城。卡莎自机场出来便被记者围住，很是问了些和阿狸的感情问题。这些记者得知卡莎和阿狸在乐队时本是恋人，阿狸却在比尔吉沃特和那位女帝完婚，自然便大感好奇。卡莎不胜其烦，将记者们痛斥了一番，末了仍是余怒未消，愤愤道：“我今天得罪你们一下，你们愿意怎么报道就怎么报，随便你们。”

围住卡莎的记者尽皆哗然，但如再问些问题，卡莎发起火来，一耳光便能要了自己小命。阿狸出轨也好，和平分手之后傍上大款也好，自己总归是不敢再问了。卡莎见这些记者识趣退开，暗暗舒一口气，又想起那次莎拉曾说这些娱乐记者善于制造大新闻，这时更是佩服得五体投地，心道：“莎拉的阅历见识，比我可强多了。”

卡莎回到她原本的居所，见屋里久未有人居住，已生凄凉之感，不由得轻叹一声。但想起此后在莎拉的宫里住下，这房间比起芙蓉殿也远为不如，何况是莎拉精心为自己挑选的桃花殿？卡莎想及此处，笑着摇了摇头，草草收拾了行装，便一路乘伊芙琳的车北上，直到了不通公路的荒野，乘车亦是花去了四天时间。

卡莎低头看了看手机，发现手机已无信号，便将手机揣在兜里，发足向北疾奔，一路上依照莎拉的计策，尽是拣偏僻险道赶路。卡莎此时内劲生发，跑起来非但不觉疲倦，反倒越跑越神清气爽。她又跑出二百来公里，见天上飘雪，心知已进了弗雷尔卓德境内，但离塞拉斯所居之处仍有三百余公里的距离。卡莎内劲深湛，虽不觉如何寒冷，但腹中饥饿却并非她的虚空能量所能解决，加之身上并未带半点口粮，这时饿起来实是说不出的难受，只得抓些雪来嚼食，聊以充饥。

卡莎正自饿得骂骂咧咧，忽听得耳边传来数声野猪叫，心下大喜，暗道：“该你不走运，我终于有东西吃了。”卡莎瞥眼望去，但见共有三头野猪，后面跟着四五个蛮族猎人，人人均是手持铁矛，身披兽皮，显得原始之极。

这三头野猪被逼得狠了，猛地调转回去，围攻当先那猎人，那蛮子的族人见同伴危险，忙挺矛来刺。哪知野猪越是被戳得遍体鳞伤，越是狂性发作，那猎人登时被野猪咬得腹破肠出，死于非命。余下的猎人被吓得心胆俱裂，扔了长矛便跑。

卡莎见这些蛮子连追逐几头野猪也要折损人手，忍不住起了轻蔑之意，但她这时只想杀猪吃肉，便运劲于指，三道紫焰跟着从她指尖飞出。但听的“嗤嗤嗤”三声响，三头野猪均被卡莎打得脑浆迸裂。卡莎这便撕了两条猪腿下来，她见并未刮风，便坐在原地生了堆火，烤起肉来。这冰原上的野猪为抗严寒，身上肥膘较厚，再经火焰一烤，实是一道佳肴，加之卡莎本就善于烹调，烤制火候拿捏得极准，虽然缺乏调料，却也烤得脂香阵阵，勾人馋虫。

卡莎腹中饥饿，又见周遭无人，也不管吃相如何，顷刻间便将两条猪腿吃得只剩骨骼。她抹了抹嘴，发觉似乎不甚顶饿，便又撕了两条猪腿下来。卡莎正欲将猪腿放在火堆上烤炙，忽又听见耳边一阵叽里咕噜的怒骂声。卡莎抬头一望，见自己已被一群蛮人围住，为首的女蛮人更是骑了一头野猪，手中一条链锤隐隐生光。卡莎这才知道自己惹了祸事，吃了当地人的坐骑。但这些蛮人见卡莎撕下生猪腿如撕废纸一般，便也对卡莎颇为戒惧，只敢将她围住，并不敢上前挑战。

为首的女人见族人畏避不前，口里不知骂了些什么话，催动胯下野猪，抡起链锤便往卡莎头上打去。卡莎有意扬威，不闪不避，抓住链锤便往地上一扔，意图将那人摔在一边。哪知那人虽然不会功夫，膂力却是极强，况且她似乎会些魔法，卡莎只觉入手阴冷彻骨，一惊之下，自己反被来人推出数米。卡莎从这链锤上的劲力便已推知对方武力在自己之下，但也不可小觑，当即运起十成内劲，深吸口气，数道紫焰飞出，打得来人招架不住，忙招呼族人后撤。这女人虽然败给卡莎，但卡莎武力太强，忍不住起了钦佩之意，见卡莎孤身一人，便招呼卡莎随她同行。

卡莎不知她叫嚷些什么，但见那人并无恶意，便做个手势，表示自己不知道这是你们部落的坐骑，多有得罪。那女人这时已知卡莎和她语言不通，也打了数个手势，意思是：你不知道，那就不能怪你。看你很饿，先回我们的部落去，我们喜欢英雄。

卡莎不愿与之为敌，点了点头，和那女人并驾同行，她目极远眺，但见千里冰封，万里雪飘，视力所及之处，唯余莽莽苍苍，忍不住叹了口气。那女人听见卡莎叹气，回头打手势问道：“你这么厉害，怎么还叹气？是有什么不高兴吗？”

卡莎也打手势道：“我们语言不通，这事讲不明白 。我要先学一学你们的语言。”那女人点了点头，指了指自己，道：“瑟庄妮。”卡莎不知她说些什么，猜想“瑟庄妮”便是眼前这人的名字，也指了指自己，道：“卡莎。”

瑟庄妮带领族人和卡莎转过几个山头，给卡莎打了打手势，意思是让卡莎看看四周。卡莎见四周都是兽皮帐篷，心知已到了瑟庄妮的部族。瑟庄妮高声呼喊，帐中便出来数人迎接。卡莎跟着瑟庄妮走近，见各个帐外均立着些兵刃，心想：“这些人虽然地处蛮夷，性情剽悍，但是对上莎拉的精锐之师，恐怕就敌不住了。”卡莎正自胡思乱想，瑟庄妮已带着卡莎进了一座主帐。帐内坐着几个女人和一个黑袍男人，这些人一见瑟庄妮，便即起身让瑟庄妮坐在上首。原来瑟庄妮尊重强者，瑟庄妮既为族长，族中有本事的女性地位便高于丈夫，这黑袍人也是身怀高明法术，才能在这帐中做瑟庄妮的客人。只是这黑袍客戴着面具，便不知他本来面目。

瑟庄妮指着卡莎，连比带划地说了些话。卡莎不知她说些什么，但见瑟庄妮比划姿势，卡莎也知是说自己如何徒手胜了瑟庄妮。众人待瑟庄妮说完，纷纷喝起彩来，向卡莎竖起了大拇指。

当晚瑟庄妮设下酒宴款待卡莎，她部族中酿的酒性子极烈，卡莎喝了两杯便醉得不省人事，余下众人无不大笑起来。瑟庄妮正色道：“不是看谁酒量大谁就是英雄，她孤身一人来我们这里，肯定是有要紧的事。连我都不是她的对手。”

这时那那黑袍客道：“她就是当初那个从虚空里逃出来的女孩。”瑟庄妮和几名族人听见这话，对卡莎更增敬佩，当即便将卡莎安顿在一座帐篷里。

卡莎语言不通，要在这冰原寻到塞拉斯实非易事，只好先在瑟庄妮这住上几日。次日早晨，那黑袍客便进了卡莎所住的帐篷。卡莎醒转过来，见这黑袍客戴了面具，显是不愿以真面目示己，便问道：“你是谁？”黑袍客道：“你没必要知道。”卡莎怒道：“那就出去，我头还疼着呢。”那黑袍客不知从哪摸出几个桃子来，说道：“吃吧，吃了好醒酒。你酒量应该挺小的。昨晚那个酒你最多可以喝一杯半。”

卡莎心中惊奇，道：“你到底是谁？你怎么知道我爱吃桃子的？我酒量你也知道？”黑袍客笑道：“你妈妈的酒量就是这么小。”卡莎心中一凛，颤声道：“你…你见过我妈妈？那我爸爸呢？”黑袍客黯然道：“那一年你掉进虚空以后，你爸爸为了找你，已经成了一具行尸走肉。你妈妈…她已经不在人世了。”

卡莎怔了一怔，落下两行泪来，但她仍道：“谢谢你。能带我见我爸爸吗？”黑袍客叹道：“你见他干什么？那老东西为了找你，自己进了虚空，弄得人不像人，鬼不像鬼。”卡莎怒道：“你嘴巴放干净点！”黑袍客笑道：“别人说他是老东西，他可能会生气，但我说他是老东西，他也只好受着。孩子，让我看看你。”说着便不顾卡莎抗拒，揉了揉卡莎头顶。

卡莎本不愿和这黑袍怪人多接触，但听他语音苍老，言语中又显然是和父亲有深厚交情，便当他是自己的叔伯长辈。那黑袍客看了看卡莎面容，叹道：“像…真像…”卡莎此时仍是宿醉头痛，没好气道：“像什么？”

黑袍客道：“你长得像你爸爸。”卡莎怫然道：“废话，那我不像他，难道还像你吗？”黑袍客听见这话，只摇了摇头，笑道：“你语言不通，我先教你说这的话。”

卡莎本就聪颖，加之凛冬族的话并不如大陆官话复杂，卡莎只学了三天，便已能和瑟庄妮交流，心中不免感激这位黑袍怪人，但这人愿意给自己好处，显然也是看在父亲的面子上。想及此处，卡莎心中一酸，喃喃道：“爸爸…你在哪…”

这时那黑袍客无声无息地站在卡莎身后，叹道：“你爸爸要是见到你，肯定很欣慰，他的女儿是个大英雄。但是他又不想看到你有这样的成就，他更想你待在他身边，平平安安地过好这辈子。对了，你爸爸要是看见你那两个爱人，也会很满意，就是那位妖狐的年龄稍微大了一点。”

卡莎道：“我一爱就爱上两个，那两个也都是女孩子，他能满意吗？”黑袍客笑道：“你爱她们，她们也爱你，她们也都是一号人物，不够吗？他要敢不满意，我就两个耳光甩他脸上。”卡莎被这黑袍客一番调侃，也笑了起来，但她笑着笑着便觉有异，这黑袍人怎么对自己了解如此之深？若他只是父亲的好友，又怎能知晓自己爱人是谁？

那黑袍客见卡莎面上变色，道：“我看过那场婚礼的视频，办得很好。再看你们三个脸上的表情，我就知道了你们的关系。”卡莎这才将心放下，但她想起自己父亲，怔怔地又落下泪来。

黑袍客见卡莎落泪，道：“你先去找瑟庄妮，告诉她你来这是干什么的。等你把这边的事干完，说不定就能见到他了。”

卡莎点了点头，出帐去寻瑟庄妮。瑟庄妮正清点人手，见卡莎找自己谈事，便招呼卡莎随她出猎。卡莎随瑟庄妮走出一段距离，瑟庄妮问道：“卡莎，你怎么一个人跑到这地方来了？”卡莎道：“这事说起来挺麻烦，我的爱人被禁魔石废了法力。所以我来这找一个叫塞拉斯的人，请他帮忙。”

瑟庄妮拍腿叫道：“你早来几天就能见到他了，三天前他就往东走了。你说的塞拉斯是不是手上随时拴着两条铁链子？”卡莎也是大感惋惜，忙道：“那我现在就去找他。”说着便欲东行。

瑟庄妮道：“不用着急，他在这自己修了一个庄子，他和他手下的法师都在那边住。咱们现在这个位置再往北走个三百公里就是了。”卡莎道：“那他往东走干什么？”

瑟庄妮道：“不知道，可能他是为了收买阿瓦罗萨的人给他打仗。他几天前找我谈过，我没同意。”卡莎道：“那我去他的庄子等他，他肯定要回去的。”瑟庄妮道：“在我这再玩一会吧，明天一早你再去。”卡莎笑道：“别让我再喝酒就行，我酒量小。”

二人正自说笑，一名猎人上前禀报道：“族长，前面有熊，但那是阿瓦罗萨的地盘了。我们是…”瑟庄妮道：“那就算了吧，不要惹事。”

忽听得“嗖”的一声，一枝冰箭贴着瑟庄妮面颊飞过，拉了一道血痕出来。瑟庄妮大怒，心道：“老娘不惹你，你先放箭射我？”她越想越气，当即招呼族人随她前行，要找阿瓦罗萨族问个清楚。卡莎也暗自想道：“怎么上来就先打架？”她正自诧异，一阵飞蝗般的箭雨落在面前，想是对方人数众多，也不知瑟庄妮和她族人能否抵挡得了。但当下来不及多想，跟着瑟庄妮便向前疾行。

二人奔行极速，将十几名族人远远地甩在身后。只是瑟庄妮骑了野猪，卡莎却是全仗一双玉足，显然功力较之瑟庄妮更为深厚。她二人奔出三百余米，见眼前大队人马正在操习箭术，但并非有意射向瑟庄妮。又见一名白发美妇正弯弓搭箭，讲解着如何才能将箭上劲力增强，但见“嗖”地一箭射出，那冰箭直插入一块巨石，将这石头射了个对穿，箭上威势兀自有余，又插进了地面上。阿瓦罗萨族人便大声喝彩，称赞族长箭术了得。瑟庄妮悻悻道：“原来是误伤，咱们走吧。”卡莎点了点头，和瑟庄妮回身。

哪知这大队人马见了瑟庄妮，顿时吆喝起来，跟着便提刀来追，羽箭也是阵阵射来，让瑟庄妮几乎喘息不得。那白发美妇更是一箭射来，直取瑟庄妮面门。瑟庄妮挥锤拨落，大声叫道：“不是有意骚扰！住手！”

阿瓦罗萨和凛冬部族数百年来相互攻杀，可说是世仇，这时陡然间见到对方族长，哪有不杀之理？依瑟庄妮脾性，她早已抡锤冲阵。但此时双方兵力悬殊，加之身边有个卡莎，只得道：“卡莎快跑！我们寡不敌众！”

卡莎却是更加急躁，大声骂道：“这帮蛮子，快住手啊！”这时瑟庄妮族人赶到，却苦于冰原开阔，无处躲避，顷刻间便被射成了刺猬。总算他们皮糙肉厚，加之身披重甲，中了这阵箭雨也只受伤倒地，并未有人殒命。

这时见得一名壮汉大声吆喝，阿瓦罗萨人便散成大圈，将瑟庄妮等人围了起来。卡莎见来的人中只有自己和瑟庄妮还未挂彩，其余族人均倒在地上痛苦呻吟，想起瑟庄妮如何待自己为贵客，心头火起，大声吼道：“都给我住手！谁再敢放箭，我就杀了谁！”她这一声吼使足了内劲，声浪远远地传了出去，将阿瓦罗萨人吓得面色苍白，胯下马匹也是阵阵嘶鸣，不敢动弹，只那壮汉和白发美妇还在低声商议着什么。

卡莎心知这白发美妇是族长，擒贼先擒王，必须将她制住，自己这些朋友才有生机。当下便飞身而出，直向这人攻去。那壮汉显是这美妇的丈夫，见卡莎孤身一人来伤他妻子，怒喝一声，抡刀来斗。

这壮汉虎背熊腰，筋肉虬结，全身似有使不尽的力气，这一刀砍将下来，卡莎自知不能硬接，使出莎拉所授的一路掌法，挥掌斜劈这壮汉手腕。哪知这壮汉刀法精奇，刀刃砍至半途，竟硬生生地收了力道，转而使刀背去撞卡莎腰眼。阿瓦罗萨人见族长丈夫刀法了得，也是大声喝彩。

卡莎见那壮汉又是一刀劈来，随即后跃两步，拔出饮血宝剑，剑锋对刀刃，但听得“嚓”的一声响，那壮汉手中大刀已被饮血剑削断。卡莎心念电转，趁这壮汉仍在骇异不已，人已飘身而出，轻轻落在那美妇身后，五指成爪，扣在她颈后，只劲力微透，那白发美妇便晕倒在卡莎怀里。

那壮汉见爱妻落入人手，只气得须发戟张，却又深恐卡莎伤他妻子，只敢站在原地，求饶道：“请你放了她，姑娘。”卡莎道：“你要她死还是要她活？”

那壮汉不敢怠慢，忙道：“当然是要她活，快放了她。”卡莎眼珠转了两转，举起手掌，大声道：“你们箭上有毒吗？要是有毒，就把解药拿出来。要是没毒，就替他们治伤。等他们伤好了，一个个送回凛冬部族，换你的妻子。听明白了？要是少一个人，我就打她一掌。我这掌力恐怕她受不了。”

卡莎言下之意，便是将这美妇当做人质，以她换得这些猎人的安全，那壮汉又何尝不知，虽然怒发如狂，却也没法救他妻子脱险，无奈之下，只得点了点头，吩咐己方族人将凛冬部族的伤员抬回本阵。卡莎有意立威，拾起地上半截断刀，猛然间运劲一掷，那截断刀深插进了坚冰中，直没至柄。卡莎自己也颇觉诧异，心道：“想不到我现在功力更深了，要是换了刚去莎拉那里，我扔这一下恐怕还插不进去。”

那壮汉见卡莎如此了得，虽然妻子受制，却也暗暗钦佩卡莎武力，竖个大拇指，道：“泰达米尔，你是什么人，留个名字。”卡莎指了指自己，叫道：“卡莎。”

卡莎看了看这美妇，又看了看泰达米尔，大笑道：“你这蛮子伤天害理，也不怕把人家压疼了。”凛冬族人听了这话，虽然箭疮疼痛，却也无不大笑起来，瑟庄妮则是羞得面色通红，支吾道：“卡莎…你…”

卡莎替瑟庄妮解了围，自然极受凛冬族人爱戴。瑟庄妮自那黑袍怪人处得知卡莎两位爱人都是女性，便不敢过分亲昵，但仍和卡莎结拜成了姐妹。卡莎道：“姐姐，你那些伤了的族人，我让他们一个月之后送到这里。他们的族长，到时候也要好好送回去才行。”

瑟庄妮心情大好，吩咐道：“把艾希给我押过来。”卡莎心道：“原来这人叫艾希，也不知道她是怎么看上那蛮子的。”

艾希进得帐里，见卡莎也是端坐上首，不由得心中一凛，想起卡莎在丈夫眼皮底下生擒了自己，那她武力之强当真可敬可畏。想及此处，艾希朗声道：“姑娘，我不是你的对手，现在落在你手里，我心服口服。”

瑟庄妮喝道：“姑娘也是你这贱人配喊的？她是我的义妹。”艾希昂首道：“我配不配喊，不是你的事。还有，我看你才是贱人。”瑟庄妮大怒，便欲狠扇艾希几个耳光。卡莎急忙拦下瑟庄妮，道：“这个艾希看来也还算是一个人物，比那蛮子可强得多了。”

艾希怫然道：“不许你说他是蛮子。”瑟庄妮叫道：“贱人还在嘴硬！”说着便是一拳打在艾希小腹。总算瑟庄妮不欲伤了艾希，这一拳只使了三四分劲力，却也痛得艾希面色苍白，直不起腰。

卡莎见艾希挨了这一拳，猛然间想起当初自己酒醉殴打阿狸的往事，那日自己也是同样的一拳打在阿狸小腹，而以劲道来看，瑟庄妮今日拳力尚且不及自己当日那一重拳，阿狸法力尽失，身子自然不如艾希强硬。艾希既痛苦如此，那么阿狸当日身受之苦，自是不言而喻了。想及此处，卡莎忍不住珠泪盈眶，痛悔往事。

瑟庄妮察觉卡莎神情有异，又让族人将艾希押了下去，问道：“怎么了妹妹，你好像不高兴。是不想看我欺负人吗？”卡莎噙着泪道：“不是。我当初就是这么打我爱人的。我…我真是畜生…”瑟庄妮暗自诧异，道：“你怎么会打她？是酒喝多了？”

卡莎点了点头，道：“那天我喝了点酒，但又没完全喝醉。我那天想要了她，她还受着伤…”瑟庄妮大感好奇，道：“谁伤的她？”卡莎终于忍耐不住，抽泣道：“也是我…我…呜呜”

瑟庄妮心知这是义妹痛处，便不再提及此事，只道：“那艾希，是你活捉的她，你准备怎么处置？”卡莎道：“其实，我想让你们握手言和。”瑟庄妮道：“这个恐怕不行。我们凛冬族和她的阿瓦罗萨是世仇，要说和解，那谈何容易？”

卡莎道：“你好好对她，给她说清楚。她毕竟是族长，在族里说的上话。而且你脸上也被她射伤了，你打她一拳就算是扯个平。晚上给她办个酒，让她压压惊。”瑟庄妮这便依言照办，料想艾希已成了自己的阶下囚，由不得她不赴宴。

艾希见两族连年攻战，折损人手，也有化敌为友的念头，况且今日争端实是出于误会，倒也欣然答允，只是她白日里挨了瑟庄妮一拳，这时小腹仍隐隐作痛，不免也有些气恼，但慑于卡莎武力，不敢放出厥词。

卡莎见瑟庄妮和艾希谈论妥当，忽然想起了些什么，道：“艾希，你见过塞拉斯吗？”艾希道：“他现在就在我们族里，怎么，你找他有事？”卡莎当即拜倒在地，述说中间情由。

艾希也即拜倒还礼，道：“原来你是为了这个原因。我把我的令牌拿给你，你马上就到我们族。你有我的令牌，找到泰达米尔，让他安排，顺便给他说说，我和凛冬族的族长已经和解了。你最好现在就出发。”

瑟庄妮却道：“让我妹妹再歇一晚上吧，天黑了，到时候迷路可就麻烦了。”卡莎也道：“塞拉斯在你们那里就没必要这么急了。你们先喝着，我就不喝了。”艾希道：“你是我们两族和解的恩人，怎么不喝了？”

卡莎笑道：“我酒量不行，只能看你们喝。我爱人要是在这，肯定高兴。”瑟庄妮笑道：“像你这样的，又是两个爱人，你们三个能走到一块，也是难得。”艾希听说卡莎的情事，也是暗暗好笑，说道：“你两个爱人都是谁啊？说出来让我们也认识认识。”

卡莎昂首道：“她们是莎拉和阿狸，你们听过没？”瑟庄妮和艾希齐声惊呼道：“原来是她们。比尔吉沃特的女皇帝，还有那只老狐狸。”艾希道：“被废了法力的，应该是阿狸。她妖法深不可测，如果不是被用计废了，这世上没几个是她对手。但你现在已经超过了她当初的功力了。”

卡莎听见这话，虽对艾希口中的“老狐狸”有些不以为然，但想起明日便能见到救星，这些细枝末节自是不在话下。

瑟庄妮待卡莎饮食完毕，喝退左右，低声道：“艾希，明天你和卡莎一起回去吧。我那些族人给我好好治伤。”艾希笑道：“你放我回去？你就不怕我回去了就翻脸吗？”瑟庄妮也笑道：“你不会的，卡莎跟着你一起回去的。”

这一晚艾希和瑟庄妮同住一帐，彻夜长谈，却不知谈了些什么。到得次日早晨，瑟庄妮牵出一匹骏马，说道：“你骑这匹马回去，野猪你骑不了。”卡莎却道：“不用骑马，我背她跑还快一点。”瑟庄妮大笑道：“你这是自己把自己骂成畜生了。”

卡莎不以为忤，仍道：“就这样吧，确实会快点。”艾希也有心见识卡莎脚力，说道：“那你就背我吧，看你能跑多快。”二人这便挥手告别了瑟庄妮。

卡莎深吸口气，迈开大步，向着艾希的领地疾奔而去。一路上踏雪履霜，她却轻盈之极，只几个起落，便已奔出数百米外。艾希伏在卡莎身上，只觉寒风吹面，犹如刀割剑刺，心知卡莎内劲之强，几可说是当世无敌。艾希虽不惧寒冷，但卡莎奔行极速，这风吹在脸上，自然十分难以抵挡。

艾希正自闭眼忍受面上疼痛，忽听得卡莎道：“前面是不是你们的地方了。”艾希睁眼一看，果见面前几十个兽皮帐篷，便道：“是了，你放我下来吧。”卡莎这才将艾希放在地上。艾希族人见族长平安归来，自然欢呼起来，向泰达米尔传了这一喜讯。

泰达米尔见爱妻安然无恙，只发丝被风吹得稍显凌乱，大喜道：“卡莎妹子，多谢你了，快进来喝酒。”卡莎摇了摇头，道：“我酒量太小了，就不喝了，你要是请我吃饭还差不多。”

艾希笑道：“你这小妹子，喝酒和吃饭不是挨着的？”卡莎这才恍然，嘿嘿一笑，道：“塞拉斯在哪呢？不是说他来了吗？”

忽听得一句：“久闻虚空之女大名，今日一见，果然了得。”

卡莎心神激荡，大声道：“塞拉斯，是你吗？”这时见得一个赤着上半身的汉子自一座帐篷中缓步走出，笑道：“谨遵神王大人谕旨，在下正是塞拉斯。”

卡莎见塞拉斯说话洵洵儒雅，若非手上拴着两条铁链，便是个俊朗书生，心中大生好感。她却不知塞拉斯原本在狱中时便饱读书籍，只因逃得性命后不得不流落他乡，这才慢慢变得阴鸷乖戾起来。

塞拉斯道：“神王大人已经都给我说了。我在这喝顿酒，咱们就回我的庄子去，让我收拾收拾东西，给你爱人治病。”卡莎连日辛劳，这时终于得见塞拉斯，忍不住泪流满面，拜倒在地，口中不住称谢。

塞拉斯连忙扶起卡莎，凄然笑道：“不用谢。我只是个法师，就被这帮人关在牢里，要置我于死地。想不到神王大人还看得上我，把盖伦的尸体送给我让我帮他办事。”

卡莎道：“你要喝顿酒，那我就等你喝完。”艾希和泰达米尔见此情状，也知不易挽留，只得排开酒宴，款待卡莎与塞拉斯。卡莎虽然嘴上说着不再饮酒，但席间众人觥筹交错，也让她忍不住端起酒杯喝了两口。艾希部族中所酿果酒虽也性烈，但较之瑟庄妮部族所酿的粮食酒更为甘甜，卡莎便不由得多喝了几口，顷刻间便觉酒意上涌，头昏眼花。

卡莎虽醉态可掬，却也能勉力克制，不致当众呕吐。但她心念一动，依照平常自己内劲修炼方法，试着牵引这股酒意到肩胛处。卡莎的肩胛是她内劲的根本，这时酒力袭来，内劲自然生发，护住脏腑，以免被酒精所伤。只是酒精毕竟不似内劲，虽然运到肩胛，却也只能随着内息流转吸收，不能随意排出。

但卡莎吸收得一阵，猛然间发觉内劲更有进境，忍不住便想多喝一些。但她想起自己在瑟庄妮处并未多饮，此事传出去势必会驳了瑟庄妮的面子，只好推说自己酒量太浅，不能多饮。

塞拉斯酒足饭饱，见卡莎正苦苦等候，拱了拱手，便和卡莎出了营帐。


	38. 踏雪履霜莽苍苍（3）

二人出得帐篷，塞拉斯有心见识卡莎武力，便说道：“离我的庄子还有三百公里，咱们要不去前面买两匹马？我倒是没关系，就怕你跑不了那么远。”卡莎心知这塞拉斯是在使激将法，但她也有心炫耀，也道：“一起跑吧，顺便比一比速度。”

塞拉斯拔开大步，在冰原上奔行起来。卡莎亦是运起内劲，紧跟在塞拉斯身后十米距离。塞拉斯心下诧异，暗道：“这姑娘怎么功力这么深？”随即便又加了几分脚力，跑得更加快了。卡莎微微一笑，也即跟上塞拉斯脚步，二人仍是相距十米。

塞拉斯瞥眼回望，见卡莎仍是潇洒如意，又见自己已是竭尽全力，心下叹服，当即站定，大笑道：“好厉害的姑娘。”

塞拉斯在冰原生存日久，说停便停，卡莎却是初来乍到，骤然间见到塞拉斯停了下来，自己却又脚下湿滑，无论如何也减不下速。眼见将要撞个结实，只得横跨出两步，于间不容发之际避开了塞拉斯。

这两步实是卡莎平生功力之聚，塞拉斯见卡莎危急之际仍是应变无穷，忍不住便喝一声彩，道：“去我庄子上吧，咱们快点，趁着天亮。”卡莎点一点头，向前疾冲。塞拉斯也是大喝一声，跟着卡莎便往自己庄上奔去。

约莫过了四个小时，卡莎已和塞拉斯奔至他的庄上。卡莎见这庄子布局典雅，显然便是饱学之士所筑，庄中所居的法师也都是谦逊有礼。又见门口牌匾上刻着“还治”两个大字，字迹遒劲有力，忍不住问道：“你这庄子叫还治庄？有什么讲究？”塞拉斯正色道：“其人之道，还治其人之身。”

卡莎愤愤道：“好一个还治其人之身，真该让那两个畜生也尝尝被废的滋味。”塞拉斯问道：“你的爱人是被禁魔石废了，听神王大人说她是喝了禁魔石装的水。谁的手段这么毒？”卡莎道：“菲奥娜。”塞拉斯森然道：“德玛西亚的旧贵族，那不奇怪。到时候要报仇记得叫上我。”

卡莎瞥眼间望见厅堂正中供着德莱厄斯的神像，大感好笑，道：“你供的是什么啊？”塞拉斯朝着神像拜了三拜，道：“当初，神王大人找到我，说他的一个朋友被人设了毒计，废了修为。为了让我帮他办事，他把盖伦送给了我。还教了我一句话，叫做：‘没有流血，就无所谓革命。’其实早知道是那帮人干的，他就算不杀盖伦，我也会帮这个忙。你在这里等我一下，我拿点东西，拿完就走。”

卡莎见塞拉斯腕上两条铁链太过累赘，便道：“你的链子怎么不取下来？”塞拉斯道：“这链子取不下来，只能越拉越长，而且锻造的时候加了些禁魔石，魔法也弄不断。”卡莎道：“那用什么东西砍开不行吗？”塞拉斯摇头道：“我试过，那些刀直接崩口了。”

卡莎心念一动，暗道：“别的刀办不到，我的饮血剑未必就办不到。”想及此处，卡莎道：“试试我这把剑。”说着便欲提起宝剑切削。只是镣铐紧贴皮肉，饮血剑又太过锋锐，一个不慎，塞拉斯便要腕断筋折。塞拉斯却让卡莎放心施为，以他法力，即便断腕，也能接续上去，只是断腕时疼痛却并非法力所能抑止。

卡莎深吸口气，剑刃过处，切锁链如切豆腐。塞拉斯见饮血剑锋利如此，大是赞叹了一番。卡莎却道：“这剑只是锋利一点，你喜欢就拿去，帮我把我爱人治好就行。”塞拉斯笑道：“我用不上，你自己收好吧。”说着便打点了行装，随着卡莎踏出庄外。

卡莎虽初来乍到，塞拉斯却是熟悉冰原地形，自不惧黑夜迷路，便招呼卡莎道：“妹子，咱们快点赶路，早点去给你爱人治。”卡莎道：“那就好，咱们去那两个部族歇歇？”塞拉斯道：“天黑，你不熟悉路，还是像刚才那样，离我十米远。咱们就不去那两个部族了，过了边境线再休息。”

卡莎想到塞拉斯所以如此积极，全仗德莱厄斯所送厚礼，又想起他看在阿狸的面子上替自己解了旧日病痛，实是感激不尽，便回了庄里，也是恭恭敬敬地对着神像拜了三拜，这才随着塞拉斯一路奔行向南。

他二人下午四点出发，不到次日，已出了国界。卡莎更不停留，一路引着塞拉斯奔至她当初下车的地方，却见伊芙琳已在此等候。卡莎心下奇怪，问道：“你在这等了多久了？”

伊芙琳道：“莎拉说，让我今天来这等着，等到凌晨，你们肯定会来。”卡莎素知莎拉料事如神，也不放在心上，塞拉斯却是吃了一惊，道：“她怎么连这也算得到？”卡莎笑道：“她一贯是这样。可惜她打架不行，所以这次来找你其实是她安排的路线，我负责打架。”伊芙琳道：“我把你们送去机场。阿狸要是好了就给我打个电话来。”

塞拉斯久居冰原，自不知外边实已是天翻地覆，便问道：“电话是什么？”卡莎道：“新科技，可以让隔得很远的人互相说话。”塞拉斯苦笑道：“看来北边的蛮人已经和这里脱节了，我也一样。”他坐上汽车，又道：“这位就是痛苦之拥吧，久仰久仰，多谢接送了。”伊芙琳道：“解脱者不必客气，你也是为了帮我朋友。”

塞拉斯怔了一怔，道：“原来你们叫我解脱者，愿闻其详。”伊芙琳道：“你解脱了底层受压迫的人，让他们站了起来，也算是位革命家了。”

塞拉斯吃了一惊，暗暗寻思：“我不过一时义愤，聚众起义，哪知无意中对他们有这样的好处。我当初一心为国，却落得个秋后问斩。看来这中间的是非曲直，并不是哪一个人一张嘴能评定的。”他叹了口气，又想：“久居蛮荒，也并非长久之计。科技已经到了这地步，由不得我不带他们回来。”

伊芙琳驾车又行出数百公里，吩咐卡莎道：“你给阿狸她们打个电话，就说我接到你了，正在送你们回学院城。阿狸说，你在学院城的房子还有东西没带过去，所以让你先回去收拾收拾，她没那么着急。”

三人先到了阿狸和卡莎的旧居。卡莎和两位爱人分别已久，这时心中火急火燎，顾不得多收拾，只道：“就先收拾些衣服吧，早点给阿狸治好。”说着便和塞拉斯前往莎拉所在的雄都。塞拉斯虽未乘过飞机，却也听过这种载人飞行的法门，“飞机”反倒不如“手机”这般震撼人心了。这二人到得雄都的机场，亦是不免被好事的记者盘问一番。塞拉斯不懂其中关窍，自然说不出让记者满意的话。于是当日娱乐晚报的头条便成了《卡莎疑似已有新欢，竟然是他！》

卡莎只气得苦，但莎拉素来对这些记者不齿，经她劝慰，卡莎也便收敛下去。只是卡莎想起现下恶果是莎拉和阿狸的婚礼所种，忍不住又对莎拉有些微词。莎拉在办公室听完卡莎的牢骚，笑道：“快请塞拉斯来给阿狸治吧，先别说了。我到时候好好整顿。”

塞拉斯进了办公室，见莎拉端坐上首，拱了拱手，道：“是谁被废了法力？”莎拉指了指一旁床上的阿狸，道：“就是她，你看看吧。”塞拉斯见阿狸神色，已知一二，说道：“把手腕给我。”阿狸依言照办，塞拉斯伸出两指，搭在阿狸腕脉，又道：“等下会很疼，你得忍一忍。除了疼以外的感觉要赶紧说，明白吗？”

阿狸听了这话，苦着脸道：“就没好方法了吗？我真的很怕痛。”塞拉斯沉吟道：“有是有，但是我需要卡莎帮个忙。”卡莎听见塞拉斯言语，道：“要我帮什么忙？”塞拉斯道：“把她给我打晕。”卡莎只道是当真要打晕阿狸，提起手掌便往阿狸顶门击去。

塞拉斯忙举手挡架，接了卡莎这一掌，笑道：“我开个玩笑，你怎么就当真了。确实没别的办法，你让她忍着。”说着便将一股内劲自阿狸腕脉处注入她体内。阿狸经脉虽通，骤然间被异种法力注入，身体自然生出法力来排斥。这两股法力便在阿狸体内交互鏖战，痛得阿狸不住惨叫。

莎拉只觉说不出的难过，别过眼去不忍再看，卡莎更是紧搂阿狸，柔声安慰。塞拉斯却一把抓住阿狸右手中指，自阿狸天池穴注入法力。原来塞拉斯在阿狸腕脉处注入法力，是为探查阿狸体内经脉。须知阿狸并非人类，她本是狐妖，身上经脉自不可与塞拉斯相同。

阿狸虽剧痛难当，却也知晓其中深意。料想这一路手厥阴心包经自天池穴始，自中冲穴而终，她身为狐妖，各处穴道均与常人相反，天池中冲两穴是易位而行，在天池穴上伸指点点戳戳固然不便，但她诸穴易位，手上三路阴经倒也并无难处。塞拉斯跟着便在阿狸小指极泉穴，大拇指中府穴各灌入一股劲力，助阿狸恢复修为。

塞拉斯待阿狸手上三路阴经功行圆满，便嘱咐卡莎替阿狸脱下鞋袜。卡莎见到阿狸这对玉足，也是心中一荡，但随即便神色如常，只专心看塞拉斯如何施为。塞拉斯这时方道：“先前那还不叫痛，接下来很痛，你忍着点。”

阿狸听见这话，只吓得面如土色，跟着便落下泪来，呜咽道：“不要…我怕…呜呜”塞拉斯怫然道：“你这么怕，那你大老远的请我来这干什么？”莎拉也劝道：“别怕，你忍一会，就一会，你就好了。等你好了我和卡莎带你出去玩。”

塞拉斯道：“本来其实不会这么痛，主要是不方便。我不可能让你脱衣服，只好从脚上弄了。”原来阿狸的涌泉穴在锁骨下缘，和俞府穴易位，大敦穴和期门穴易位，隐白穴和大包穴易位。此六路穴位分属足少阴肾经，足厥阴肝经，足太阴脾经。而俞府，期门，大包三穴均和双乳邻近，甚为不便，阿狸又不肯在旁人面前脱衣，只得颠倒过来，反注劲力，才不致让阿狸难堪。

阿狸身为狐妖，身上妖力属阴，均在此六路阴经运行，塞拉斯以自己法力灌注，便是激发阿狸的法力排除异己，阿狸先前法力本用不出来，这当口为御外侮，只得被强激出来，这便已是十分疼痛。何况这六路中有三路经脉中的法力是逆脉而行，中间苦楚，如何能叫阿狸忍住？

卡莎见阿狸已痛得目光散乱，心下不忍，便欲搂住阿狸。莎拉却一把拉住卡莎，道：“别动！只能等她自己扛。”卡莎心知此事关乎阿狸性命，只要稍有差池，阿狸便要尸横就地，只得眼睁睁地看着阿狸盘膝忍痛。

阿狸只觉经脉中有千军万马乱冲乱撞，实在难熬之极，加之她的妖力久未运使，一时间要想导引体内妖力收入内丹实是千难万难。有时这股妖力循着正道运行，有时手太阴肺经的妖力兜了一转从食指迎香穴流泄出去，却是走了手阳明大肠经的道路。阿狸心知成败在此一举，只要自己忍得住痛，再苦熬一个钟头，便可恢复修为。

卡莎见阿狸痛苦万状，心中实在不忍，也不管莎拉如何劝阻，紧搂住了阿狸，去吻阿狸因疼痛而炸了毛的耳朵。阿狸受这一惊，顿时乱了方寸，暗暗叫苦道：“我命休矣！”她受了这一惊，便暂时忘了自己正恢复妖力，加之她实在太过疼痛，伏在卡莎身上便大哭起来。哪知她妖力不受心念导引，顿时便重回正道，经脉中的剧痛也霎时间平复下去。阿狸待哭得尽兴，望了卡莎一眼，对着塞拉斯深深一揖。但她想起自己当着旁人的面哭泣撒娇，不由得大感难堪，见莎拉仍是端坐椅上，又扑在莎拉怀里，将脸埋在莎拉胸口。卡莎和莎拉亦是站起身来，长揖到地。塞拉斯拱手还礼，道：“举手之劳罢了。”

须知天下之事，并不以某人的意志为转移。你想这样，偏一下子办不到。等转上一圈回来，事情恰又办成了。

当晚莎拉排下国宴款待塞拉斯，又当众册封卡莎为紫妃，料想卡莎一头紫发，封她个紫妃却也不枉，只羞得卡莎面色通红，搂住莎拉手臂不敢松开。莎拉的臣民想起当日卡莎和莎拉如何大斗一场，不由得暗暗诧异，但他们见卡莎容颜并不输于莎拉和阿狸，随即也为陛下祝福，只是偌大一个宫中仅住着三个女人，不免也感到有些好笑。

这三人饮宴方毕，到得宫里，阿狸总算恢复如初，便拉了卡莎切磋。卡莎笑道：“你打不过我的，老实点吧。”阿狸自然知道卡莎口中的“老实点”是什么意思，涨红了脸，道：“那也要试试才行…”卡莎挥出一拳，道：“不用试了。”阿狸只听见拳风呼啸，拳上劲力凌空击在殿外地砖上，将地砖打得粉碎，周边几块地砖也均现出几道裂痕。一拳击碎地砖，阿狸尚能催动妖力办到。但要凌空将地砖击碎，那便非使法术不可。

阿狸见卡莎武力远胜于己，且自己无论如何追赶不上，心生妒忌，又见莎拉正自一派好整以暇，观赏自己和卡莎的较量，更是难堪，飞身过去，将莎拉擒住。莎拉料不到阿狸竟会转而袭击自己，加之阿狸妖力已复，一时间竟着了阿狸的道。莎拉是何等心计，自然知道阿狸为何要擒住自己，笑道：“你放开我，咱们公平较量一场。”

莎拉得了卡莎的电浆，自忖身上也有些内劲，虽不如卡莎般雄浑无比，却也能和阿狸的妖力斗上几合。只是双拳难敌四手，阿狸将妖力附在九条尾巴上，莎拉顿时招架不住，败下阵来。

阿狸虽败在卡莎手里，但能欺负莎拉，倒也并不如何难过。这一晚便苦了莎拉，直被阿狸折腾到了凌晨才被准许睡觉，卡莎只在一旁发笑，并不劝阻，待阿狸筋疲力竭她再坐收渔翁之利，将阿狸弄得下不来床。

哪知阿狸妖力灌进莎拉体内，竟无意中和卡莎留在莎拉体内的阳劲相冲，阴阳交汇，水火相济，莎拉顷刻间便成了当世第一流高手，虽仍敌不住卡莎，胜过阿狸却是绰绰有余。阿狸兀自不知，次日她本欲故技重施，结果反败给了莎拉，自是不免大哭一场，但莎拉以高明手法“劝慰”一番，阿狸便十分受用。

莎拉听说塞拉斯已和外界脱节，便差遣一部士兵驾船护送他回北境。卡莎心想：“那边还有东西没收拾好，干脆还是再去一趟。”想起此处，卡莎便去找莎拉讲明，莎拉却叫卡莎不必着急，阿狸妖力恢复未久，还需调养身体，才能逐步运使，这期间仍需卡莎待在宫里守护。

次日莎拉照常亲政，虽觉疲累不堪，但见治下的平民百姓能安居乐业，也便长舒口气，将侍立一旁的卡莎拥入怀中，笑道：“紫妃，要不要考虑晚上陪我喝点酒，我有点累。”卡莎却道：“你肯定是想把我灌醉然后好办事，我才不上你的当。”

莎拉见自己心思败露，也便不敢言语，深恐卡莎翻出当日被自己强破身子的旧账。心想自己虽能胜过阿狸，卡莎这关决计无法过去，若是被卡莎制住，那次日便无法下床，只能静养身体。

卡莎笑道：“等你什么时候有空，咱们再好好较量较量。”她刻意将“较量”拖长了音，莎拉听在耳里便大感惊恐，但自知非卡莎敌手，较量了便要遭殃，只能长叹一声，道：“要不我们今晚先和阿狸玩玩吧。”

卡莎素知阿狸欲求不满，当即点头应允。莎拉见卡莎放过了自己，这才道：“我这还有一点事，办完了咱们就回宫里。”卡莎点了点头，待莎拉在椅上坐定，这才坐在莎拉腿上，搂住莎拉的脖颈。莎拉自觉把持不住，喘着粗气将卡莎推在一边，道：“不行…你在一边等着…我受不了…”

卡莎笑道：“你受不了什么？是不是想…”说着便将莎拉压在椅子上。莎拉忙道：“这是在办公室，别这样。”卡莎也觉有些不妥，况且她素来敬佩莎拉，倒也乖乖坐在床边，未生事端。总算批完手上文件，莎拉这才携了卡莎之手，两人缓步回宫。路上自是不免有人猜测出了皇后失宠，紫妃趁机上位的宫中秘辛，但既慑于莎拉权威，又慑于卡莎武力，这些好事者也不敢拿来当做茶余饭后的谈资。

莎拉和卡莎到得宫里，见阿狸正在洗浴，便坐在沙发上静等。二人等得一阵，见阿狸只裹了浴巾出来，一头湿发随意搭在胸前，尾巴上的毛也是粘成数绺，实在叫人心旌神摇，不由得生出一股将阿狸搂在怀里好好呵护的意愿。阿狸回头望了一眼，觉得不甚好看，便暗运妖法，将九条尾巴变作宝石一般通透，和她往常开演唱会时一般无二。

卡莎见状道：“其实我更喜欢你尾巴上有毛的样子，我好抱着玩。”她素来心直口快，想起什么便说些什么。莎拉却是深谙调情话术，笑道：“我不像你，只要是这只小狐狸，随便什么样的尾巴我都喜欢。”阿狸笑道：“你的嘴巴就是比卡莎要甜点，不过嘛，我可不是小狐狸。”卡莎学了个乖，这时顺口说道：“我管你是小狐狸还是老狐狸，反正你们都是我的人。”

莎拉阿狸对视一眼，均摇了摇头，随即笑了起来。莎拉道：“你的我的紫妃。不能说我是你的人。”卡莎笑道：“你就是我的，怎么，你还不服吗？”

阿狸扑身而上，大叫道：“我才不服！”莎拉也从旁发掌来攻。一间大殿霎时间成了切磋武力的场所。卡莎以一敌二，竟是丝毫不落下风。莎拉武技精奇，兼有一身阴阳相济的深厚内功，阿狸在旁催动妖法，两边都是极难应付的劲敌。但卡莎一身武技是莎拉所授，她早已融会贯通，二人交手时便全凭内劲深浅，丝毫不能取巧。卡莎内劲远较莎拉为深，莎拉和她对上一拳两掌，便感内息滞涩，说不出的难受。

这边阿狸催动妖法，本来有数次良机能将卡莎击败，但她久未习练，自然生疏，因此卡莎能支撑良久。但三人相斗一久，卡莎内劲生发出来，加之莎拉的内劲本来出自卡莎，有时肌肤相触，莎拉的些许内劲便要被卡莎的内劲压制。

这三人久斗不下，卡莎便能转守为攻，猛然间连出数掌，打得风声呼啸，阿狸抵受不住，只得退出殿外，大声求饶道：“不打了！我服了！”另一边莎拉也是苦苦支撑，但阿狸既不开口，她碍于女帝的面子，也只连避带接，硬受了卡莎这碎石破砖的掌力。饶是莎拉已有深厚内功，也被震得气血翻涌，烦恶难当。

总算听见阿狸求饶，莎拉也连忙后跃几步，求饶道：“不打了，我也服了！”卡莎听见莎拉服了软，大笑道：“莎拉，鉴于你今天在办公室说的那些话，我的建议是，你去洗干净，然后躺在床上等我。”莎拉大窘，颤声道：“今晚就饶了我吧…明天还要去工作…”

卡莎言语上虽不干不净，却也素来敬佩莎拉，听莎拉以工作相推脱，自然不能让莎拉受到影响。忽听得莎拉柔声道：“让我抱一抱你，你这次出去也辛苦了。”阿狸也跟着说道：“就是，你一天就想着要我身子，都不让我们抱抱你。”

卡莎笑道：“我还真不累，我现在精力旺盛得很。”莎拉长叹一声，道：“听你这话，你就是不想让我们碰你是不是？”卡莎道：“我哪有这意思！你就会说便宜话。”阿狸哼了一声，道：“那你还不过来？”卡莎吐了吐舌头，伏在莎拉怀里，让莎拉抚摸自己头顶。

阿狸亦是伸出手来，替卡莎捋了捋发丝。卡莎十分受用，便在莎拉怀里眯起眼来，轻轻哼了几声。阿狸见卡莎已将双眼闭上，也伸出几条尾巴轻搭在卡莎腰间。

卡莎正自闭目享受两位眷侣的爱抚，忽听得“啪”的一声轻响，顶门已被莎拉击了一掌。卡莎内息登时一窒，半点也用不出来。这时阿狸也在卡莎背心和腰间点了几指。这几指含着阿狸至阴至柔的妖力，更是让卡莎难以抵受，顷刻间便是全身酸软。

卡莎自知中了圈套，想起自己如何胁迫莎拉就范，心下惴惴，颤声道：“温柔点可以吗…莎拉…求你了…”


	39. 今夕何夕共烛光

在比尔吉沃特的皇宫之中，桃花殿的床上，女帝陛下的紫妃遭了暗算，正在不顾一切地讨饶：“莎拉…阿狸…求你…呜…”但见卡莎的四肢被四条狐尾紧紧扣住，阿狸却只用狐耳轻蹭着卡莎的面颊。只听得莎拉柔声问道：“还嚣张吗？小紫毛？”卡莎哭着摇了摇头，颤声道：“不了…莎拉…不敢了…”

卡莎自知莎拉和阿狸是借机报复自己，便试着将双腿并拢，以逃避这二人的奸淫。莎拉发觉了卡莎的意图，便让阿狸再伸出一条尾巴托在卡莎腰间，她自己则笑道：“我的紫妃啊…你这次去北边辛苦了…让我好好犒劳你”

卡莎啜泣道：“不辛苦…不要了…”莎拉却道：“不要总是求饶，紫妃殿下，那样显得很没骨气，明白吗？”卡莎心知莎拉是想起了那晚自己所说的话，一时间无话反驳，只得尽力求饶。莎拉和阿狸显然是爱着卡莎，即便这时卡莎的哭泣和呻吟，这两位爱人也要细细思索，深恐伤了卡莎。但卡莎此时的呻吟和讨饶并非是害怕，实在是这快感太过强烈，她无法抵受得住。

阿狸听见卡莎不住求饶，笑道：“你的报应来了，当时我就是这么叫的，不许叫了。”说着便吻住卡莎双唇，不令卡莎出声。卡莎从未被阿狸如此猛烈地吻过，这时阿狸的舌头陡然间伸进她嘴里，让卡莎几乎喘不上气，适应了好一会才调匀自己的气息。

忽听得莎拉道：“你不该让我们下不了床的。我明说了，这就是我的报复。”卡莎做声不得，只得扭了扭腰，以求莎拉暂缓手上的动作。莎拉笑道：“看来我的紫妃很喜欢这种感觉嘛。”卡莎摇了摇头，阿狸也跟着卡莎摇头的动作，死死吻在卡莎唇上，舌头更是用了几分劲力，不让卡莎发出半点声响。莎拉何尝不知阿狸正在使坏，但她也只缓缓分开卡莎蜜穴，让卡莎的淫液不断往外淌，并不伸指进去。

原来卡莎的花核处正覆着一团淡蓝色火焰。这火焰忽明忽暗，刺激得卡莎穴口也是一张一合，但苦于莎拉伸指撑开，卡莎只得让那些爱液缓缓外流，将身下床单濡湿。卡莎虽被阿狸的狐火烧灼，却并不觉如何发烫，只觉自己如在云端，又似前些日子冲风冒雪地千里独行，一时间竟冻得她全身战栗，头皮发麻。以卡莎内劲之深，极北苦寒之地尚不能使她感到半点寒冷，这时她打起了寒战，自然是那团火焰之故。

卡莎正自闭目流泪，忽觉阿狸伸手在腿间一拂，那让她不得安宁的蓝色火焰便又分出两团，落在卡莎乳尖。卡莎顶门先前已被莎拉拍了一掌，这时半点内劲也用不出，只能被阿狸的妖力侵扰得全身酥软，加之胸前被阿狸的狐火所附着，更是让卡莎欲仙欲死，连舌头也没了力气，阿狸的津津甜唾便全被卡莎吞咽进腹。

这边莎拉虽然只伸指撑开了卡莎穴口，但此时也觉指尖的两片花瓣正剧烈颤抖起来，心知卡莎已经高潮，笑道：“我的紫妃，你这就到了？”卡莎被这高潮带得全身无力，只能提一口气点了点头，跟着便瘫软在床上。

这时阿狸终于放过了卡莎，让卡莎能从床上起身，奈何卡莎已是四肢无力，周身酸软难当，这时只得大喘着粗气，啜泣道：“坏人…呜呜…不要了…”莎拉笑道：“现在谁是谁的女人？”卡莎流着泪道：“我…我是你的…莎拉…不要了…”莎拉笑道：“这才对嘛，你是我的紫妃，是我的女人。阿狸也一样，你是我的帝后。”阿狸伸手覆在卡莎双乳上，道：“准备好，小紫毛，马上就来了。”

卡莎被这快感折磨得无可奈何，哭道：“我不准备了…要死了…呜呜…”莎拉柔声道：“真的不要了吗？”卡莎想也不想，求饶道：“莎拉…我错了…真的不要了…”莎拉和阿狸对视一眼，笑了笑便作势要插进卡莎蜜穴里。但她也只将手腕轻搭在卡莎腿根，伸指在卡莎的穴口来回画圈。这般欲擒故纵的手法，直教卡莎全身汗毛倒竖，既是恐惧，又是隐隐有些期待。

卡莎抵受不住，皱着眉埋怨道：“别逗我了…”哪知阿狸轻飘飘地挥出一掌，拍在卡莎小腹，一股阴柔妖力便直透卡莎周身经脉。卡莎猝不及防之下，只倒抽一口凉气，跟着便是一阵战栗。阿狸的妖力进了卡莎身体，让卡莎周身都为快感所包裹，几欲窒息。总算莎拉授意阿狸撤去留在卡莎体内的妖力，卡莎才不致被这快感折磨得动弹不得。

卡莎捂着脸，哭道：“你们…又欺负我…呜呜…”但她随即便止住了啼哭，开始放声呻吟。却是莎拉已经将手指探进了卡莎的蜜穴。卡莎反射般地并拢双腿，却被阿狸发觉，好容易收起的尾巴又重新压回卡莎身上。莎拉另一只手则伸向卡莎腰腹，微微搔弄着卡莎的肌肤。

莎拉只推进了两个指节，便发现卡莎正试图伸手阻拦自己的动作，但她也只将卡莎的手拨在一边，便继续往里推入，直没至根。卡莎啜泣道：“莎拉…呜…不要这样…”显然莎拉并不欲伤害卡莎，但卡莎正在被侵犯，此时因害怕而手足无措，只得继续求饶。

这时阿狸伸手握住了卡莎的手，继续吻住卡莎双唇。卡莎虽有些恐惧，这时知道自己逃脱不得，也只得安稳下来，眼睁睁地看着莎拉的手指在自己最私密处不断地进出。卡莎只觉自己在莎拉身下熔化成了一滩液体，她拼命紧缩自己的穴口，试图将莎拉的手指挤压出去，莎拉却只在卡莎蜜穴里迅猛地抽插，带得卡莎的淫液沾了满手。

莎拉似乎是不甚喜欢卡莎的抗拒，贴在卡莎耳边柔声道：“小紫毛…你太紧了…”卡莎摇了摇头，却苦于被阿狸吻住，半点话也说不出来，加之双腿被强行分开，一时间竟被莎拉插得翻起了白眼，蜜穴不自觉地便夹得更紧了。哪知莎拉心生邪念，竟伸出两指将其撑开，随即便是一阵更为猛烈的抽插。

卡莎嘴唇受制，说不出话，只能发出些“呜呜”声，以求莎拉心软。总算阿狸心中一软，放过了卡莎，低下头去亲吻卡莎的锁骨，卡莎这才能断断续续地说些求饶的话：“莎拉…轻…轻点…啊…呜呜…”莎拉却并无轻一些的意思，想起当初自己如何被卡莎蹂躏至下不了床，如今卡莎反被自己压在身下，自然要多听一会卡莎的求饶声。

莎拉想及此处，又是一记极重的深入，插得卡莎仰起面庞，号哭道：“阿狸…呜呜…你快救救我…要死了…”阿狸却并不搭话，伸出手缓缓滑过卡莎胸腹，搭了一根手指在那颗花核上。卡莎的花核早已充血挺立良久，自然让阿狸玩心大起，不住伸指拨弄。

卡莎身子抖得两抖，突然放声哭道：“莎拉…阿狸…轻点啊…呜呜…”原来阿狸伸指拨弄卡莎花核，竟无意中让卡莎高潮了。卡莎双手不住乱舞，却因全身酸软，只能勉强做些握拳的动作。

这时卡莎的蜜穴不住地吸吮莎拉的手指，淫液顺着指根外淌，几乎便要将莎拉掌心浸透。莎拉也知这样颇为不易抵受，于是将卡莎扶起，让卡莎坐在自己腿上。阿狸则仍携着卡莎之手，跟着卡莎坐在了莎拉另一条腿上。

卡莎却一把攥住莎拉腰间衣襟，惊呼道：“啊…阿狸…不要…”卡莎心知阿狸的手已探进自己腿间，正在穴口处逗弄自己，却苦于无力反抗，只得伏在莎拉胸前低声啜泣。何况莎拉的手指也还插在卡莎身体里，这一坐几乎让卡莎昏死过去。连续高潮过后的卡莎格外敏感，她能清楚感受到另一只手分开了自己的穴口，随后探进了一根细长火热的手指，显然是阿狸也开始了对自己的奸淫。卡莎无力反抗，只得不住求饶道：“阿狸…不要了…轻点…不要加了…”

阿狸却偏生不让卡莎好过，沿着内壁的皱褶便细细刮擦了起来。莎拉则搂住卡莎腰身，缓缓将手指顶进最深处。卡莎忍不住去夹紧双腿，却又被莎拉发觉，莎拉颇感恼怒，迅速抽出了自己的手指，将卡莎双腿盘在自己腰间。莎拉的手指又和卡莎的肉穴来了一次狠厉的摩擦。这一抽让卡莎双腿颤抖不已，无论如何也提不起劲力去揽住莎拉的腰肢，双腿自然而然便摆成了先前张开的姿势。

莎拉笑道：“你这妮子可真是淫荡，看看都湿成什么样了。”说着便将手伸在卡莎面前，让卡莎看那已被淫液浸透的手指。卡莎自是羞惭无地，偏过头去不愿再看。这时阿狸将她的手指缓缓顶进了卡莎蜜穴里。卡莎虽有心抗拒，但她双手半点力气也使不出，加之一只手被阿狸握住，另一只手搂住莎拉的脖颈，自然便落得个被阿狸玩弄的下场。

忽听得卡莎颤声道：“进来…深点…”但她说完便发觉自己失言，心道：“该死…怎么想要了…混蛋阿狸…给我用妖法…”

卡莎也知自己爱液不住外流，更是清楚知道自己如何淫荡，奋力收紧肉穴，以求阻止那汩汩流出的液体。但每次收紧便要遭到阿狸更为用力的插入，直顶得卡莎仰面啜泣，痉挛不已。卡莎本已高潮过两次，这时只有更为敏感，但阿狸先前在卡莎小腹上拍那一掌已经起了效用，卡莎便如吃了媚药一般，霎时间情潮难抑，向前倒在莎拉身上，亲吻莎拉发丝。

卡莎稍稍将臀部抬起，以暂缓这强劲之极的快感，哪知莎拉将下颌轻压在卡莎肩头，又将卡莎压得坐了回去。卡莎便将阿狸的手指整根吞进蜜穴。她实在太过紧致，即便淫液流了一滩，阿狸也觉不易进出，无奈之下，只得伸指撑开卡莎穴口。莎拉也觉察到了这一点，干脆便揽住卡莎纤腰，自己伸出食中两指，就着卡莎的淫液缓缓往里深插。莎拉插至一半，又想起了当日强暴卡莎的手法，便将双指停在原地，两指急速旋转，将卡莎的肉穴撑开，这才又深插至底。

“嘶…”卡莎倒抽一口凉气，随即便呻吟出声：“好胀…莎拉…可不可以…”阿狸不待莎拉开口，抢先道：“不可以，这比那天还少一根呢。”卡莎只叫得苦，但被阿狸施了妖法，这时极为欲火难耐，虽然意识清醒，却也不自觉地呻吟道：“好胀…阿狸…加进来吧…我还想要…”

阿狸笑道：“那我加了，小紫毛。”卡莎涨红了脸，颤声道：“我…别…我不是…”阿狸却不给卡莎机会抗辩，先将手指迅速抽出，再伸出三根手指缓缓推入卡莎蜜穴。莎拉感到卡莎体内已有阿狸三根手指，自己也学起了阿狸那般，将无名指插进卡莎蜜穴里。

卡莎被插得腰间酸软，干脆便伏在莎拉身上，双眼一闭，也不管这快感如何强烈，只死死抓住莎拉衣物不放。莎拉却伸手将卡莎的手攥住，握住卡莎的食中二指，将其引向卡莎的穴口。卡莎大感惊恐，却碍于四肢无力，这手无论如何也反抗不得，无奈之下，只好放声痛哭，以求莎拉心软。

不知过得多久，忽听得卡莎抽泣道：“不…不行了…太撑了…求你们了…要死了…呜呜…”莎拉却毫不心软，继续用卡莎自己的手指在蜜穴里猛力进出，此时卡莎体内已有八根手指，除开莎拉和阿狸一人三根，还有她自己的食中两指，较那日上午被强暴时的四根手指又加了一倍之多，只撑得卡莎全身紧绷，小腹也是战栗不已。

这时阿狸伸出一条尾巴缠在卡莎腰间，将卡莎提了起来。卡莎一时还只道是阿狸饶了自己，心中便暗暗出了口气。万料不到阿狸竟突然间松开了尾巴，卡莎没有防备，又重重坐了回去，给插得翻起白眼，十分难熬。卡莎早已无力出声，这时只断断续续呜咽道：“会坏的…混蛋…呜呜…”

莎拉也知卡莎实已是强弩之末，但她想起那日自己连床也下不了，忍不住又将手指往卡莎身体里顶了一些。阿狸见莎拉唇边微挑，显是强自忍着笑意，心下霎时雪亮，拔出手指，笑道：“这就是某人的报应，明天你就乖乖在这躺一天吧。”哪知这一拔又和卡莎蜜穴内壁来了一次野蛮之极的摩擦，卡莎给这摩擦一带，只觉全身麻软，一时间连哭叫也没了力气，只伏在莎拉身上喘着粗气。

莎拉见卡莎已被自己和阿狸狠狠教训了一番，笑道：“当初，我就是被你这么玩的，你现在知道是什么感觉了吧，以后我们说不要了就别硬上。”卡莎双眼无神，微微点了点头，便即昏晕过去。莎拉虽知自己下手颇重，却也并未料到卡莎竟被自己和阿狸两人强暴至昏迷，不免心中有些惭愧，但她想起那日自己也是一样地昏死过去，这些许歉疚便一瞬而逝，只将卡莎放进浴缸里，和阿狸一起，替卡莎清洗了粘在身上的淫靡液体。

卡莎次日醒转过来，只觉全身酸软，蜜径里较之当初自己被破身那日更为肿痛，心知是莎拉想起了自己辞别北上前那日的所作所为，忍不住嘟囔道：“小心眼的坏人…”但她瞥眼间望见莎拉正将自己搂在怀里，心中不由得便是一凛，暗地里叫苦不迭。

卡莎正自后悔不已，忽听得莎拉道：“其实我今天不用去上班的，今天我休息，对了，我刚才听见了句什么话？好像某人说了个坏人什么的，坏人在哪？”说着便又将怀中的卡莎搂得紧了些。卡莎大感惊恐，但她心知自己绝难反抗，求饶亦是徒劳，把眼闭上，叹了口气，颤声道：“莎拉…不要…我已经坏掉了…”这时阿狸将尾巴伸进卡莎腿间，笑道：“哪坏了，让我们检查检查。”

莎拉当初险些在阿狸的尾巴下送了性命，这时见阿狸将尾巴伸进卡莎腿间，已知阿狸心中所念，忙伸手覆在卡莎穴口，喝道：“快住手！等下把她疼死了！”阿狸听见这话，立时想起了那一晚自己如何将莎拉折磨得求生不得，速死不能，忍不住背后冷汗直冒，又将尾巴收了回去。莎拉这才放下心来，替卡莎揉着已被自己蹂躏至外翻的媚肉。

莎拉手指甫一触及卡莎腿根，卡莎便惊呼一声，全身痉挛，颤声道：“不要…莎拉…快住手…”莎拉却不管不顾，只轻轻替卡莎揉着穴口，她手指每使一次劲力，卡莎小腹便要腾起一次，跟着便是些嗯嗯啊啊的淫浪哼声。卡莎本欲伸手反抗，却苦于昨晚惨遭阿狸妖力入体，内劲虽深，却只用得出一成二三分，这时双手被莎拉单手扣住，加之双腿也被阿狸伸出尾巴制住，无论如何也动弹不得。

卡莎实在太过敏感，这时只流着泪求饶道：“混蛋…小心眼…呜呜…已经坏了…救命…呜呜…”莎拉却一把将卡莎抽起，喝令卡莎趴在梳妆台上。阿狸也随之从床上起身，将卡莎手腕死死按在梳妆台上。如此一来，卡莎自然大感惊恐，但此时双腿束缚已脱，即便明知自己无可逃避，也要试上一试。

卡莎刚弯了弯膝，便觉身下阵阵酥麻，小腹跟着便是一阵酸软，忙站立原地，不敢稍作动弹。莎拉见卡莎已敏感如此，大感好笑，伸左臂揽住卡莎腰身，右手则是驾轻就熟地伸向卡莎腿间。卡莎受此刺激，踮起脚尖，不住扭腰求饶。莎拉也不搭理，只笑道：“阿狸，帮我把那瓶润滑油拿过来。”

卡莎听了这话，大哭道：“你别听她的…混蛋…会死的…快救我…呜呜…莎拉…真的已经坏了…我认错…你别这么小心眼…呜呜…”莎拉却是毫不容情，抹了些润滑油在自己食中二指，缓缓推进卡莎蜜穴。卡莎闷哼一声，随即开始放声浪叫，不住喊道：“呜呜…莎拉…阿狸…求你们了…”卡莎长声悲鸣，以求其中任何一人心软。这倒并非是卡莎受了酷刑，卡莎也心知莎拉和阿狸不会伤害自己，实在是那快感太过强烈，几乎要将她撕碎，这才不顾一切地求起饶来。

莎拉柔声道：“小妮子，你真的太紧了。”莎拉轻声柔语，似是向卡莎赔罪，但手上动作半分也没落下。卡莎被插得双腿打颤，极力收紧自己的媚肉，奈何卡莎昨夜被莎拉和阿狸一番蹂躏，那蜜径里足足塞了八根手指之多，这时虽然较之莎拉为紧，却也没法恢复至当初那般。卡莎竭尽全力，仍是无法阻止莎拉在她体内驰骋，只顺从地趴在桌上，发出些许淫靡的叫声。

莎拉又抽插得一阵，忽然想起了些什么，贴在卡莎耳边，轻声道：“你不止一次地说过我是臭婊子，没错吧。”卡莎心中一凛，颤声哭道：“那是…那不是…呜呜…莎拉…我不敢了…快停下…要喷出来了…”

阿狸见卡莎被收拾得服服帖帖，也学着莎拉那般，贴在卡莎耳边，轻声道：“你不止一次地说过我是骚狐狸，没错吧。”卡莎抽泣道：“你…呜呜…小心眼…”她咬了咬牙，心想求饶亦是徒劳，干脆便骂个痛快，反正这二人不会伤害自己，最多也不过是再被插昏死过去一次。想及此处，卡莎深吸口气，大声骂道：“臭婊子…有本事你操死我…啊…轻点…你个骚狐狸…就知道…啊…呜呜…”

卡莎本欲开口骂个痛快，但这骂声里夹杂着些许淫浪的呻吟声，那便极不相称，卡莎自己也是骂不下去，只得闭上双眼，再次被莎拉一记凶狠的深入顶得淫叫一声。卡莎苦于手腕被制住，连抓紧梳妆台边缘也办不到，啜泣道：“你们…混蛋…臭婊子…臭婊子…”她每说一个“臭婊子”，便被莎拉狠插一次。阿狸一时间只听见了卡莎蜜径里的水声，和她被莎拉猛力插入时的哭声，不免也有些心疼起了卡莎，劝道：“莎拉，你轻点，她真的不行了。”

莎拉也觉自己做得过了分，缓缓将手指抽出，顺手在卡莎的翘臀上拍了一掌，笑道：“紫妃啊，你怎么不骂了？”莎拉又见卡莎一头长发早已汗湿，垂在桌上，心下大生怜惜之感，便找来把梳子，替卡莎梳着头发。只是卡莎此时双腿痉挛不已，无力支持，只得趴在梳妆台上大口喘气。莎拉梳得一阵，忽又听见卡莎喃喃道：“臭婊子…骚狐狸…”忍不住心头火起，重又将卡莎双腿分开，这次莎拉有心教训卡莎，伸了三指出来，找至穴口便往里狠插。

卡莎昨日遭了八根手指的奸淫，这时虽也有些扩张，但也仅限于两根手指，三根手指便有些难以进出。莎拉毫不怜香惜玉，用了七成劲力顶进深处，指根和卡莎穴口相撞，再转上半圈，缓缓将手指抽出，随后再次用力插入。卡莎随即忍受不住，呻吟道：“莎拉…混蛋…轻点！啊…嘶…臭婊子…”

莎拉毫不理会，只细细用指腹剐蹭着卡莎的媚肉，在卡莎的内壁里写着自己的名字。那淫液便顺着卡莎双腿流下，在地上积了一滩。莎拉又重重插了几下，卡莎便剧烈颤抖起来，跟着便是一阵啜泣和喘息，显是高潮的情状。莎拉见卡莎已然高潮，心中邪念微生，借着卡莎蜜穴的紧缩，勾了勾指尖，这才将手指抽出。


	40. 今夕何夕共烛光（2）

卡莎耐不住这快感，却又因高潮多次而无力放声哭号，只得发出些低声的呻吟。莎拉见卡莎已被自己蹂躏至此，不由得暗感好笑。卡莎伏在桌上，再不敢放出厥词，只默默流着泪，双腿也是颤抖不已。莎拉却觉此时的卡莎颇为可爱，伏在卡莎身上，柔声道：“紫妃啊，你太可爱了。”卡莎嗓子早已喊哑，这时只眨了眨眼，以示自己不能抵受。

阿狸见此情状，无奈道：“莎拉，你怎么这么喜欢欺负她。”莎拉则在卡莎翘臀上轻拍一掌，笑道：“那你的意思是让我欺负你吗？”阿狸松开卡莎，红着脸道：“你也让她休息休息吧，她都动不了了。”莎拉自然知道阿狸言下之意为何，大笑道：“你想要就直说，不用拿她当幌子。”

阿狸也不答话，只缓缓将衣衫脱下，挤了些自己的奶，喂进卡莎嘴里。卡莎喝下肚去，精神一振，便强撑着从梳妆台上起身，哪知她双腿又是一软，当即跪趴在地上动弹不得。莎拉则蹲在一边，揉捏卡莎双乳。卡莎想起那日阿狸也是一样地跪趴在地，自己更是一样地揉着阿狸双乳，便不敢多言语，只闭目忍受莎拉的欺辱。

忽听得莎拉笑道：“你这妮子怎么也有奶？”卡莎羞得面色通红，辩解道：“我…我不知道…肯定是阿狸干的…她给我用妖法…”阿狸听说卡莎也有奶水，颇觉诧异，也蹲在卡莎身边，不由分说，便含住卡莎乳尖，用劲吸吮了些出来品尝，吸吮时亦是不免用舌尖轻舔着卡莎的乳头。卡莎猛然间身子一颤，羞道：“不要舔…啊…混蛋…我好想要…快停下…嘶…啊…”阿狸更不搭话，干脆便平躺在地上，尽情喝着卡莎的奶水。

这时莎拉站起身来，将卡莎抱进浴室，挤了些卡莎的奶出来，令她自行喝下。卡莎只觉入口乳香突出，幽雅细腻，较阿狸的绵甜净爽另有一番风味，不由得大为羞窘，但她苦于无力反抗，只得任两位爱人摆布。忽听得阿狸口中念念有词，不知念些什么。卡莎正自不明就里，猛然间一只手掌覆住她后庭，一股极冷的气流随之注入卡莎肠道。

卡莎全身剧震，只觉说不出的难受，几乎便要哭出声来。哪知阿狸不给卡莎半点喘息之机，一口吻住卡莎双唇，同时伸出尾巴将卡莎四肢制住。莎拉则在一旁翻拣出了阿狸那柄权杖，握在手上细细把玩起来。卡莎见此情状，蓦地里想起了当初自己如何凌辱阿狸的旧事，惊得她背上出了一层冷汗，暗地里叫苦不已，却又因害怕莎拉的手段，连眉也不敢皱。

这时阿狸松开了卡莎，笑道：“我用法术给你清理了一下，等下给你后面也开个苞。刚才是为了报复你，谁叫你当初拿冰块搞我后面来着。”卡莎虽对阿狸心中有愧，听见这话，也颇觉惊恐，忙求饶道：“不要…对不起…你怎么都好…不要这样…”莎拉听见阿狸言语，笑道：“你们以前玩法还挺多嘛，是不是等下还有鞭子打屁股的环节啊？我的建议是把她绑起来，打完再滴点蜡。”

哪知说者无心，听者有意。莎拉随口一句调笑，正触及了卡莎旧日痛处。一时间只听得卡莎大哭道：“莎拉…你打死我吧…我是畜生…”莎拉不明其中关窍，见卡莎伤心如此，忙将卡莎扶起，询问缘由。卡莎摇了摇头，只哭道：“莎拉…你快打死我…我混蛋…”总算卡莎早被多次高潮蹂躏至无力，这时即便痛哭流涕，听上去也只细若蚊鸣，反更显得可爱。

莎拉心机颇深，想起当初阿狸说卡莎酒醉施暴，定是指此事而言，说不定卡莎当初施暴时便是使的鞭子。虽说阿狸早已原谅卡莎，但如不痛打卡莎一顿，卡莎自己未必能够释怀。想及此处，莎拉将阿狸拉在一边，低声耳语了一阵。阿狸点了点头，找出一根银腰带，递在莎拉手里，叹了口气，道：“你轻点，别把她打伤了。”

卡莎跪趴在地上，大声道：“不用你轻，把我往死里打！”莎拉举起腰带，笑道：“我下手重，你现在还有后悔的机会。”卡莎摇了摇头，道：“你下手吧。打得越重越好。”莎拉抡起腰带，手腕一抖，轻轻拂在卡莎腰间，随即便将腰带扔在一边，将卡莎搂入怀中，柔声道：“那件事不怪你，那是你喝酒了，以后别喝醉就好了。”阿狸则伸手替卡莎拭去脸上的几滴珠泪，说道：“我都原谅你了，别哭了，乖。以后不喝酒就好了。”

卡莎哭道：“我对不起你…你不打我…我就放不下去…”阿狸笑道：“你就这么想挨揍吗？那你还是像刚才那样跪着吧。”卡莎听了这话，挣扎着从莎拉怀里起身，重又跪趴在地上。阿狸有心让卡莎知难而退，拾起腰带，重重打在卡莎背脊。阿狸这一腰带使足了劲力，同时附了些她的妖力在腰带上，一鞭打下，卡莎登时痛得腰腹一软，趴在地上动弹不得。过得一会，那挨了鞭子的地方便渗出血来。

阿狸以为卡莎有意卖弄内功深湛，因此腰带落下时便毫不容情，二人轮番抽打，顷刻间便将卡莎打得皮开肉绽，血流不止。阿狸只顾打得高兴，加之卡莎极为硬气，哼也不哼一声，阿狸竟是抽了卡莎数百鞭才发觉有异。她见卡莎伤势严重，自不免痛哭失声，也是学着卡莎那般，将自己两边面颊打得肿起老高。莎拉更是心酸不已，忙替卡莎清洗了伤口，扶卡莎在床上趴着。

卡莎不运内劲护身，这时给她痛得进气少，出气多，但她仍强颜笑道：“阿狸…现在我才…真正…不欠你的了…”阿狸既是伤心，又是痛悔，跪在卡莎身边，却不知该说什么，只在地上大哭打滚。

这时莎拉找来伤药，替卡莎在背脊和腿股处涂抹。这药虽然灵验，但涂在伤口时的疼痛却是难以抵受，卡莎又因多次高潮而敏感之极，只惨哼一声，便又昏死过去。莎拉替卡莎涂上伤药，又费了不少功夫，才将阿狸劝住。

堪堪等至正午，卡莎总算苏醒过来，只觉腿股，背脊，臀部无一不是剧痛难当，兼之行淫过度，双腿半点劲力也无，蜜径里更是大感酸麻，只得趴在床上呻吟，她此时方亲身体验阿狸当日所受苦难，更是痛悔不已。但她昏迷时内劲自然生发，辅以莎拉的伤药，这时伤势已大为好转，还能支撑着跪趴在床上。但卡莎略一思索，便将内劲撤去，强自忍受疼痛，心想：“我现在多疼一会，就相当于是多赎些罪。倘若少疼一会，那就白挨这顿鞭子了。”

阿狸见卡莎醒转过来，大哭道：“你…你怎么这么傻…呜呜…”卡莎惨笑道：“对不起啊…我现在才知道我以前有多混账…”莎拉长叹一声，拍了拍卡莎肩头，随即将脸侧向一边，道：“我只在新闻上看到过，那次你们演唱会出了事，给我讲讲吧。最好把你们怎么认识的也讲讲。”阿狸拭去眼泪，又将卡莎搂在怀中，这才将诸般因果一件件地讲了出来。

过眼滔滔云共雾

那日卡莎从虚空逃脱，路上遇到一群愚民，将她当做了怪物，群起而攻之，卡莎情急之下，杀了数人，这才捡回一条性命。但自己也是身受重伤。伤口久未清洗，已是腥不可闻。一身白玉般的少女肌肤覆着层深紫色的虫壳，肩胛处更生出两片虫翅。若非她还生着一张漂亮脸蛋，那便当真如蟑螂一般，极是丑恶可憎。卡莎一路挣扎前行，强忍着周身的剧痛，行到一处市集上，想要讨几口饭吃。但她久居虚空，这时连句囫囵话也说不出，兼之面上血污找不到水清洗，几乎已是一副不人不鬼的模样。

卡莎饥渴交迫，又饱受欺凌，跟着便起了自暴自弃的念头，她找到一处墙角，将太阳穴对准，猛力撞了上去。哪知她此时伤口感染，发了高烧，无论如何也提不起劲，这一撞连皮也没磕破一点，重又倒在地上，挣扎抽搐起来。卡莎躺得一阵，觉得周身伤口既痛且痒，实是生不如死，但她徒有解脱之念，并无求死之能。

忽听得“吱嘎”一声，那房中有人开门走出，却是一名高胖僧人，面容极是凶悍。他见卡莎倒在地上，遍体鳞伤，不顾卡莎还在散发着阵阵恶臭，打来一桶烈酒，替卡莎清洗了伤口，又使了不少药物，这才救回了卡莎一条性命。卡莎和那胖僧呆了几日，待得伤势痊愈，那胖僧便将卡莎赶了出去。卡莎心知这是救命恩人，流泪拜别。但她走出几步，又折回这间屋子，道：“多谢神僧救命之恩，不知如何报答才好。”

那胖僧道：“我叫孤天，别问其他的了。你没钱报答我，我也不是一直住这。佛家讲求缘分，有缘再见吧。那时候你应该有钱了，你浪费我这么多酒，记得请我喝酒。”孤天掐指一算，又道：“你往东走吧。”说着便将房门关上。

卡莎磕了几个响头，拔步东行。这次她途中学了个乖，改成晓宿夜行。一日拂晓，卡莎到了一个市镇边上，突然间下起了暴雨，索性找了个客店歇息。但她踏入大堂，便被人撵了出去。那跑堂大叫道：“快来看怪物！”

卡莎退出客店，找了一处房檐以避暴雨，想起自己所受欺侮，坐在地上痛哭失声，哭着哭着便又起了寻死的念头。

忽听得有人叫嚷：“这小怪物还会哭呢？”

“虚空的小母狗！”

“什么小母狗，就是一只蟑螂，真恶心！”

卡莎假装没听见，瑟缩在墙角，只自顾自地哭泣。卡莎自孤天处离开时还带了块狗肉，这时哭得一阵，默默从怀中掏出那块狗肉，塞进嘴里咀嚼起来。突然之间，人群中飞出一块尖石，正击在卡莎额上，卡莎登时鲜血长流，但她也不管不顾，和着自己的血液将狗肉吞咽进腹。

众人见卡莎受伤，骂声更是不绝于耳：“这蟑螂的血还是紫色的，大家离她远点，小心把你们也感染了！”

卡莎站起身来，冷冷地扫视一圈，众人给她眼神一扫，心中无不打了个突，想起自己出言不逊，还飞石击伤了她，被这小怪物盯上，那可不是耍的，都发一声喊，四散逃了开去，当真是急如丧家之犬，忙似漏网之鱼。卡莎凄然长笑，迈步出了城镇，奔到一处山上，见风景秀丽，中间一棵巨柏直指云霄，暗暗赞叹不已，心想干脆便在此处死去，死后给这参天古柏做肥料，却也不枉来这世上一遭。

卡莎扯了些藤条下来，搓成长绳束在一根树枝上，想着上吊而亡。但就在此时，卡莎嗅到一股血腥气，心下奇怪，暗道：“难道还有别人来给这棵树施肥？”向着血腥处走了过去。但见不过是一块石碑，上面刻着些字：“神剑通灵，有缘自取。饮血剑渴求明主而不得，故自埋于碑下五尺。”

卡莎心想：“反正我没多久活头了，看看这剑也没什么。”想着想着，将那石碑踢在一旁，双手掏挖，果见地下五尺处有一硬物，血腥气亦是渐渐浓重起来。卡莎更不迟疑，将那硬物掏出，一时间红光闪烁，剑刃自行出鞘，将剑柄递在卡莎手中。卡莎有心试剑，提剑便往石碑斩去。哪知剑刃还未触及石碑，石碑便被剑气切成两截，卡莎自己也是悚然一惊，暗赞宝剑锋锐。

卡莎得了宝剑，精神大振，想起自己所受轻慢侮辱，便欲回去砍杀一阵。但饮血剑既已认主，此时已和卡莎心意相通，在卡莎手中震动了起来，以示不让卡莎再添杀戮。卡莎这才收剑入鞘，径向东行，也不再时时想着寻死觅活了。

卡莎忆及此处，不由得长叹一声。莎拉听见卡莎叹气，心知卡莎是想起了旧日的伤心往事，伸手在卡莎背上轻拍一掌。哪知这一掌正中鞭伤，卡莎顿时惨哼一声，趴在阿狸身上，几乎又给她痛得昏死过去。莎拉忙将卡莎放在床上，找来些止痛的药物让卡莎吞下。卡莎却是摇了摇头，拒不服药。莎拉早料到卡莎未必肯受，伸手捏住卡莎下颌，将那止痛药片强喂进卡莎嘴里。

卡莎吃了药，周身疼痛慢慢平复下去。阿狸见卡莎受痛，早哭得说不出话来。原本是阿狸照料卡莎，反成了莎拉和卡莎共同劝慰阿狸的场面。好在阿狸哭得一阵也便安稳下来，和卡莎一起趴在莎拉腿上，又讲起了旧事。

阿狸道：“我记得我们第一次见面的时候，她还有那层皮，是我后来用狐火给她烧掉的。”卡莎顺口接道：“那晚上是真给我痛得不行了，你说怕我乱动，就找了个架子把我捆着烧。我现在想起那晚上都还浑身难受。”阿狸叹了口气，道：“其实我给你烧了那层皮也没根治，还好那晚上德莱厄斯出手帮你了。”卡莎道：“他确实心好，不过你的面子也大，能让神王出手。”

莎拉道：“你们还是没讲怎么认识的啊。”阿狸道：“我们认识的比较早，那次是在城里，我和她都被骂得厉害，所以就只有相依为命了。后来我成了歌手，粉丝挺多的，有的时候特别忙，晚上回家就是她给我做饭吃，那会她就是我的经纪人了。再后来我们才组的乐队，我也就是那时候…”

莎拉笑道：“那时候你是不是就有点喜欢上她了呢？”阿狸红着脸点了点头，支吾道：“其实不是有点…她当我经纪人的时候我就…”卡莎叫道：“你怎么不早说？气死我了。”莎拉笑道：“不是所有人都像我们两个这样，这小狐狸比较矜持。”卡莎却故作无辜，道：“她叫床的时候可一点都不矜持啊。”

阿狸涨红了脸，忘了卡莎还受着伤，伸出粉拳便往卡莎身上打去。莎拉忙伸手挡架，憋笑道：“好了好了，继续说。我们都结婚这么久了，你还害羞啊。”卡莎哼了一声，道：“本来她该是我的新娘子，你给我抢了，还好意思说。”莎拉伸手将卡莎揽在怀中，在卡莎颈间轻吻一口，柔声道：“到时候我把我的位子给你，你来当这皇帝，我当你的妃子。”

卡莎怫然道：“你存心笑话我是不是？你明知道我没这个能力的。”莎拉笑道：“你啊，就是喜欢惹我生气，也不知道对你有什么好处。”阿狸也笑道：“她一贯是这样，你就忍着吧。”卡莎忽然想起了些什么，说道：“你现在怎么这么爱哭了，你以前不这样的。”

阿狸撅起嘴，道：“还不是当初那事，要不是莎拉，我可就…”她说及此处，想起当初自己遭的大难，忍不住又将脸埋在莎拉胸前，哭了起来。

莎拉忙劝住阿狸，顺便白了卡莎一眼。卡莎趴在床上，自知说错了话，只把脸偏向一边不敢言语。此时正当午间，三人颇感饥饿，卡莎背上有伤，自不便起身做饭，阿狸又正在使她的性子，只趴在莎拉胸前撒娇，哪叫得她起来？莎拉更是厨艺不佳，只挠了挠头，苦笑道：“咱们中午吃什么？你们都不饿吗？”

卡莎听见这话，挣扎着从床上爬起，说道：“以前我们还在那城里的时候，实在没时间做饭就叫份外卖。不过现在不一样了，你可不能吃外卖。”莎拉眼珠转了两转，笑道：“其实我可以只喝奶的。”阿狸羞红了脸，道：“你要喝就直说，又拐这么多弯。”卡莎笑道：“谁让你的奶这么好喝，我和莎拉都喝上瘾了。”哪知莎拉道：“今天换个口味，咱们喝紫妃殿下的奶。”

卡莎无力反抗，只得眼睁睁地看着阿狸和莎拉两人将自己摆成跪趴在床上的姿势。莎拉更是找来两个杯子，笑道：“我也不知道你为什么也有奶，不过口味还不错。”说着便当真挤出两杯奶来，和阿狸喝了下去。卡莎皱眉道：“你就不会轻点吗？使这么大劲，都要被你挤坏了。”

阿狸笑道：“我猜她下一句话是：‘没事，挤坏了我给你揉揉。”莎拉亦是笑道：“你怎么知道我要说这个？”阿狸哼了一声，道：“你以前就最爱说这话，你自己是没有吗？”莎拉大笑道：“我还真没有，所以没办法，只好喝你们的了。”阿狸羞红了脸，啐道：“真是耍流氓…”

莎拉道：“我耍流氓也不是一天两天了，你还不知道吗？不过这里面最流氓的还是这个小紫毛。”卡莎自知不易辩驳，只趴在床上，暗地里谋划着如何报复莎拉，但她也知自己徒有一身高强武力，智计上绝非莎拉对手，不知什么时候就要着了莎拉的道，只好想法欺负阿狸。

忽听得阿狸道：“其实我有点奇怪，为什么我们乐队火得那么快，感觉有人在炒一样。就好像是一天之内火起来的。”卡莎道：“肯定是有金主呗，再加上你以前就挺火的，当然了，你单飞的时候我是你的经纪人，组乐队也是我提议的，所以咱们乐队火起来还是要看我的功劳。”阿狸啐道：“就知道抢功，不想理你。”

莎拉素知卡莎和阿狸喜欢斗嘴，只笑吟吟地看着她二人，道：“那个金主就是我。我可是花了大价钱来捧你们的。”阿狸大惊， 颤声道：“怎…怎么是你？”

莎拉从衣柜里翻出一张唱片，道：“我以前就是你们的歌迷，当时你们还来这参加过商演，我就坐在办公室里，看你们的演唱会。只是说后来机缘巧合，你俩都过来了，还都被我收进宫里了。”卡莎接过唱片，笑道：“还是我的签名，莎拉，原来你早就对我图谋不轨了啊。”莎拉正色道：“那是后来，我那会比现在还忙，一天就想着怎么把部队练好，还图谋不轨呢。只是有的时候办公想听点歌而已。不过你看，我现在的军力还可以吧。我也不多吹，我的海军天下第一。”

卡莎心下钦佩，心想这才该是一代女帝的风骨，也不多说什么。阿狸却是轻哼一声，说道：“一天就知道你那些工作，把家里都当成了办公室，都没好好陪我们。”莎拉在阿狸面颊上轻啄一口，柔声道：“你又说没良心的话了，等我忙完，我就好好陪你们，你也要乖乖的，最好是没事就修炼一下你的法力，这点你应该学学那个小紫毛。”

卡莎笑道：“她比较懒，不睡懒觉就不错了。不过现在我在这，谁敢欺负她？”莎拉点了点头，道：“你运功把你的伤治好吧，不然我可就要欺负她了。”卡莎见阿狸已为自己伤势痛哭数次，心想：“我如果再这样，反而会让她更伤心，也该运功了。”卡莎想着想着，内劲已行遍全身，背上伤口顷刻间便消散下去。

莎拉见此情状，心知自己此生无论如何也胜不过卡莎了，不由得心生妒念，但她转念间又想，自己已是一国之君，威震当世，何必再费心劳力同自己的爱人争个武力高低，只是这两日将卡莎折辱得太过厉害，卡莎定是难以善罢甘休，说不定自己什么时候便要被蹂躏至动弹不得。

莎拉正自思索，果然便听见卡莎冷冷道：“莎拉，你很不错嘛。”莎拉自知惹了麻烦，颤声道：“你…你想干嘛？我…我明天真的要工作…”卡莎道：“你以为你还能骗到我？我早就发现了，你连着工作半个月，然后休息两天，今天才是你休息的第一天。”莎拉自知无幸，道：“那你昨天怎么不说出来？”

卡莎哼了一声，道：“我没反应过来，不行吗？”莎拉不敢违逆卡莎言语，只顺口说道：“行…你当然行…”阿狸却是笑道：“你不是没反应过来，你就是单纯的想要了。只是你没想到莎拉下手这么狠。”卡莎给阿狸说中心思，大感恼怒，便欲起身将阿狸强暴一番，哪知她才从床上爬起，双腿便是一软，又重重跌回床上。

莎拉笑道：“某些人刚开始嘴硬，哪知道现在身子是软的，还是乖乖的吧。”卡莎想起自己先前言语，实是懊悔不已，但她颇好面子，仍道：“你也就只会欺软怕硬了，刚才我要是不起来，某些人这会已经吓得脱衣服了。”

阿狸早已情欲难耐，这时听见这二人缠夹不清地斗嘴，忙拉了拉莎拉的手臂。莎拉顿时会意，笑道：“那你还不自己脱？”阿狸面上涨得通红，支吾道：“你别喊那么大声…羞死了…”卡莎笑道：“你叫床的声音比莎拉刚才让你脱衣服的声音大多了，那会你可是一点不羞啊。”阿狸虽欲火难熬，却也不失矜持，远不似卡莎这般性急，卡莎两句言语便把阿狸羞得不知所措，九条尾巴又炸了毛。

莎拉也道：“你这小狐狸，怎么随时都炸毛啊？”阿狸羞道：“别说了，莎拉。你…你别浪费时间了…快点…”莎拉大笑道：“你这么欲求不满，还不让别人说，好吧，看你也挺难熬的，你自己去把那根权杖拿过来吧。”

阿狸不敢违逆，忙将权杖递在莎拉手里。卡莎伤势已然痊愈，这时想起阿狸数次欺软怕硬的行径，不由得生出了欺辱阿狸的念头，运起一股雄浑无比的内劲，在自己腰间造了一根短棍出来，形状大小均与那权杖一般无二。莎拉见卡莎内劲已修到有型有质的最高境界，更是钦佩不已，叹道：“想不到你这小紫毛内功这么深，我打不过你啦。”卡莎更是得意，笑道：“一年前我的虚空能量就已经能做到有型有质了。”

须知寻常武人，往往修炼不出内劲，还需得名师指点一二，才能苦修出一些无形无质的内劲，用以疗伤御寒。莎拉旧日半点内劲也无，全凭一身拳脚功夫和一对手枪，打下了她的帝位，已是十分难得，但和卡莎机缘巧合而得的虚空能量相比，那便是判若云泥了。卡莎虽三度败在莎拉手里，但如二人全力施为，莎拉使不出招便要落得个死无全尸，只是卡莎数度轻敌手软，自然胜不过莎拉。

卡莎心中得意，但她双腿仍是酸软，这时只伸手钳住阿狸腰肢，让阿狸自行坐在这根紫色短棍上。莎拉则运起她自己的内劲，送进阿狸后庭。莎拉内劲虽远不如卡莎这般深厚，但得益于那晚阿狸的妖力，兼之每次行淫时卡莎必要往莎拉的子宫里灌些电浆进来，倒也颇有根底，给阿狸清理身子自是绰绰有余。

阿狸突然间察觉肠道中一阵痉挛，跟着便有一根微凉的硬物抵在自己后庭，借着早已流出的淫液缓缓插了进去，显然是莎拉正手握权杖，奸污阿狸的菊穴。阿狸蜜径已被卡莎的内劲填满，这时被这权杖顶入肠道，更是让阿狸难以抵受，她身子抖得两抖，便再也无力支持，软倒在卡莎身上，不住发出些断断续续的呻吟。

莎拉见阿狸双目无神，忙道：“不舒服吗，不舒服就算了。”卡莎却笑道：“她太敏感了，就插这一下已经给她弄高潮了。”卡莎瞥眼间发现阿狸胸前两团乳球也泛出些淡粉色，忍不住玩心大起，抓住阿狸雪乳不住揉搓，阿狸便又是一阵颤抖，奶水也是喷出许多。莎拉不肯浪费，忙找来杯子接住。但阿狸早被这快感所迷醉，她忍不住扭了扭屁股，让那权杖往里更深插了些，同时伸出一条尾巴轻搭在莎拉手腕上。


	41. 今夕何夕共烛光（3）

莎拉笑道：“你这小狐狸可真是欲求不满啊。”阿狸红着脸点了点头，随即更为主动地用自己的菊穴去套弄那根权杖。卡莎则将一股滚烫之极的内劲抵在阿狸子宫口。阿狸受此冲击，九条尾巴霎时间绷得笔直，玉体更是战栗不已，干脆便趴在卡莎身上。卡莎则趁机揉捏阿狸的狐耳和双乳，让阿狸不住发出些淫浪的呻吟。

卡莎见阿狸如此神情，将插在阿狸前穴里的那根紫棍又伸长了些，直顶在了阿狸的内丹上。阿狸虽然不敌卡莎，但她数千年的苦修，终究也是非同小可，加之前些日子她的内丹也吸了些卡莎的功力，这时竟在子宫里剧烈振荡起来，辅以莎拉正在阿狸后庭奋力抽插的那根权杖，只把阿狸震得双腿发软，淫液也是一股一股地向外狂涌。

阿狸只觉这快感直逼喉头，连叫也不愿叫，只趴在卡莎身上默默流泪。当那权杖向前深插时，阿狸菊穴里的肉壁便随之陷入，权杖上的纹路更是细细刮擦着阿狸敏感的肠道。卡莎对阿狸身体研究得较为透彻，每当权杖向前插入，她便将自己内劲凝成的紫棍向后抽出。阿狸虽不愿叫出声来，但快感实在过强，也只得断断续续地呜咽起来：“深一点…啊…多爱我…卡莎…”

莎拉听见阿狸口中只喊了卡莎的名字，心生醋意，原本动作颇为温柔，这时猛然加重了手上力道，每次都能将那权杖直插至底。阿狸感到后庭几乎要被莎拉插得裂开，求饶道：“莎拉…轻…轻点…啊…好痛…”莎拉却是毫不留情，只继续狠插，说道：“你只叫卡莎多爱你一点，那我就不用多爱你了是不是？”

阿狸这才知道莎拉为何下此重手，心中暗暗叫苦，但她已被插得说不出话，只伏在卡莎身上放声淫叫，自然也求不了饶。卡莎则笑道：“你这骚狐狸，又想被莎拉干，人家插重了又要求饶，哪有你这么难伺候的。”

阿狸摇了摇头，泪珠止不住地落在卡莎脸上。莎拉见阿狸落泪，忙收了手，道：“怎么了？你没事吧。”卡莎笑道：“她没事，她只是被操得太爽了，你不信看看她流了多少水出来。”莎拉想了一想，将那权杖缓缓从阿狸菊穴中抽出。阿狸忍不住哆嗦了一下，但也总算能说出话来，颤声道：“莎拉…我要…别拔出去…插死我…”

莎拉原本心中恼怒，这时见阿狸如此淫贱不堪，也不由得大感好笑，伸手拨开阿狸的尾巴，重又将权杖插进了阿狸的后庭。这次莎拉又使了她惯用的技巧，将权杖在菊穴浅处摇动数次，再深插进阿狸的肠道中，同时伸指在阿狸最为敏感的花核处不断揉搓，阿狸不一会便给莎拉玩得全身发软，趴在卡莎身上动弹不得。

这边卡莎也是加了些劲力抽插，但总能保证和莎拉手中权杖反向，让阿狸抽泣不已，双乳不断地拍打着卡莎的双乳。这二人的奶水便混在一起，将一张床单浸得湿透。

发觉卡莎的内劲顶在子宫壁上，阿狸不由得发出些淫媚无比的呻吟声。莎拉听在耳里，只觉得阿狸确实是欲求不满的骚狐狸，想着想着就增加了双手的劲力，也不管阿狸是否求饶了。

阿狸拼命将牙关咬紧，免得莎拉听见自己呻吟，再于言语上羞辱自己一番。奈何这快感实在强得过了头，咬紧的牙关也渐渐松了开来，四肢更是越来越软，连握拳的动作也办不到。阿狸猛然间一阵痉挛，蜜穴跟着便是一阵紧缩，同时喷了不少淫液出来。卡莎心知阿狸已然再次高潮，将虚空能量凝成的紫棍化作电浆灌进阿狸子宫里。莎拉见卡莎如此施为，也抽出了权杖，伸指插进阿狸后庭，灌了些内劲进去。

阿狸被这两股内劲烫得小腹紧缩，随即号哭出声，但她嗓子已在高潮时喊得哑了，这时哭起来不甚中听，哭着哭着便被卡莎吻住了双唇。阿狸强撑着起身，双腿却又是一软，跌在卡莎身上。卡莎先前伤得太重，兼之昨夜连着数次高潮，也是疲累不堪，和阿狸沉沉睡去。

这二人醒来时已是晚上七点，卡莎仗着内劲较强，还能将阿狸抱下床。阿狸却是下身疼痛，走一步便要痛得颤抖一阵。原来莎拉虽曾被卡莎蹂躏至下不来床，倒也并未昏迷，反倒是数次被阿狸用强而昏死过去，因此她奸污卡莎时还留有余地，对阿狸则是下了黑手，连尾巴也狠拽了几下才收手。

这二人走出卧室，发现莎拉点了几支蜡烛，桌上也是精细烹调的菜肴，不免有些好奇。阿狸找来根椅子坐下，但后庭和蜜穴均因下午那猛烈的抽插而受了些伤，这一坐竟痛得她伏在桌上，低声啜泣起来。莎拉心下惭愧，将阿狸揽在怀中，歉然道：“对不起啊，小狐狸，等下给你上点药，先吃饭吧。”卡莎也觉自己做的有些过了分，抽了几张纸，替阿狸细细拭去了眼泪。

阿狸摇了摇头，抽泣道：“我不是因为疼，我是…我不是骚狐狸…呜呜…”莎拉柔声道：“知道你不是，别哭了。”哪知卡莎浑不以为然，笑道：“你还不是骚狐狸啊？中午是谁在那让别人插她的？还要让别人再深一点。”阿狸怔了一怔，随即哭得更为伤心了。莎拉想起阿狸如何在自己面前淫浪求欢，这时颇感好笑，也不管阿狸正哭得梨花带雨，跟着卡莎打起趣来，言语中总扣住“骚狐狸”的字眼不放。

阿狸见两位爱人并未安慰自己，越哭越是难过，加之嗓音本哑，听在耳里竟是说不出的凄厉可怖。莎拉和卡莎初时也未在意，这时听见阿狸如此哭声，俱是心中发紧，想及阿狸旧日受的诸般苦难，忙将阿狸抱住，说些漂亮话来讨阿狸欢喜。好在阿狸早已饥饿，劝得一阵也就乖乖地坐在桌边，陪两位爱人享用这顿烛光晚餐。

阿狸吃得一阵，觉得以莎拉厨艺，做不出这等美味，抽泣道：“你怎么…做饭变得好吃了…”卡莎也附和道：“就是，我记得你做饭不怎么样的。”莎拉莞尔一笑，道：“这是我军队食堂的伙食，我要了三份回来。这一觉睡得怎么样？”卡莎笑道：“她起床都没委屈，肯定睡得香，我睡得也还可以。”阿狸哼了一声，道：“反正今晚上你们别想碰我，疼死了。”

莎拉笑道：“那不是你自己要我用力点，我就把你弄伤了。这事其实该怪你，谁让你这么骚。一开始卡莎说你是骚狐狸我还教训过她，现在看来，说你是骚狐狸真的一点没错。”阿狸自知无可抗辩，但她仍使起了性子，樱唇一努，跟着便落了几滴泪下来。卡莎也不劝解，只看着阿狸发笑。阿狸哭得一会，见一贯较为温柔的莎拉也只笑吟吟地端杯饮酒，哭着哭着便颇觉没趣，重又悻悻躺回床上，将卡莎和莎拉逗得大笑起来。

阿狸大为不满，抽泣道：“你们…都不来哄我…呜呜…”卡莎见阿狸如此哭法，只怕眼睛也要哭瞎，心中一软，将阿狸揽在怀中，将挂在阿狸面颊上的几滴珠泪吞咽进腹，柔声道：“不哭了不哭了，我们都在。”阿狸虽有些难过，但也是大为受用，只是此时她下身仍旧疼痛，不免也有些懊悔，生怕两位爱人真的要将自己当做骚狐狸，怔怔地又落下泪来，只把卡莎闹得手忙脚乱，不知如何是好。

莎拉收拾好了餐厅，找来些伤药，见阿狸又在床上使性子，忙坐在阿狸身边，同卡莎一起将阿狸双腿分开。那药是当初莎拉被阿狸尾巴强暴时所用的药，涂上去疼痛难禁，以莎拉当初定力，也给痛得连声惨叫，晕死过去。何况是一个本就脆弱爱哭的小阿狸？堪堪苦熬到涂完药膏，阿狸无论如何也忍不住这疼痛，“哇”的一声，又哭了出来。

卡莎听见阿狸哭声，心中也是酸楚不已，想起阿狸养成这般爱哭性子的原因，实是火冒三丈，厉声道：“此仇不报，我卡莎誓不为人！”莎拉冷冷道：“你在这大吵大闹就能报仇吗？”卡莎眼中似要喷出火来，大声道：“那你说，怎么报？”

莎拉道：“明天休息一天，后天跟我去我办公室，给你看些东西。”卡莎点了点头，发现阿狸仍在哭泣，她也颇觉难过，但这般哭下去，终究有伤身体，情急之下，卡莎咬了咬牙，伸指点在阿狸两边太阳穴上，一股劲力直透阿狸诸处经脉，阿狸顿时全身剧震，倒在床上不省人事。

莎拉见阿狸被卡莎弄得晕了过去，心中不忍，将阿狸抱在怀中，替阿狸细细拭去面颊上的几点珠泪，叹了口气，道：“你发现没有，她还是那么爱哭，而且每次哭的理由都是一件小事。有的时候不知道怎么回事她就哭了。就前几天的时候，她在我办公室里，她说想让我给她的尾巴梳梳毛，我那会事太多了，就没理她，然后她就开始哭了。你当时在练功，不在办公室，就没看见。”

卡莎道：“这是你的问题，你再怎么忙，好歹还是抬个头说句话啊。你直接不理她，她肯定要哭啊。”莎拉道：“现在她法力恢复了以后已经好多了，刚来我这那段时间，那才是她最爱哭的时候，那会我还不好把她带着，有时候晚上回宫听见她哭得难受，心里真的挺不是滋味的。”

莎拉又道：“她还是喜欢睡懒觉，原来跟你在一起的时候她也这样吗？”卡莎点了点头，道：“以前她也是这么懒，但不至于像现在这样，被人吵醒就委屈的那种。不过现在没事，我们都在，她哭也只是为了在我们面前撒娇。”

莎拉叹道：“让她撒撒娇吧。只要不是违反原则的事，我们就顺着她。再说她也没什么要求，只想要我们陪着她。但是我抽不出空，只好让她在办公室待着，你干脆也在办公室练功吧，至少这样她还没那么难受。当初那事对她伤害太大了。”

莎拉见阿狸眼周红肿，心中酸楚不已，低下头去，吻了吻阿狸的双唇，将阿狸放在床上。卡莎笑道：“怎么今晚想起吃烛光晚餐了？你什么时候学会的情调？”莎拉道：“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”

卡莎道：“什么日子？我只知道今天我和阿狸都要被你弄坏了。”莎拉笑道：“今天是我们第一次见面的周年纪念。那晚上你被我一句话给激了，然后喝多了吐了一地。”卡莎佯怒道：“你还好意思说，那次把我吓坏了，还以为身子被破了。”

莎拉大笑道：“结果最后你的身子还是我破的。”卡莎并不答话，只抬了抬腿，顺手带上了卧室门。莎拉见卡莎如此，暗叫不妙，苦着脸道：“你今天也累了，先休息吧。再说把阿狸吵醒了她肯定又要哭。”

卡莎道：“没事，她现在被我弄晕了，你怎么叫她都醒不过来的。”莎拉想起卡莎手段，心下惴惴，忍不住便想逃避，哪知卡莎从身后将她搂住，调侃道：“莎拉别怕，不会让你下不了床的。”

莎拉武力上远非卡莎敌手，这时自知无幸，缓缓脱去衣衫，跪趴在床上，将桃臀翘在卡莎面前，求饶道：“轻点…我有点怕…”卡莎更不搭话，将莎拉翻转过来，面朝自己。

莎拉惊呼一声，纤腰已被卡莎托起，跟着便是一根灼热之极的紫色短棍伸进自己的蜜穴。虽说莎拉也已和两位爱人行淫多次，但当初那两晚被阿狸用尾巴强暴实在太过疼痛，以致每次被插入的瞬间都有些恐惧。何况卡莎今日动作颇为轻柔，不似以往那般粗暴，更是让莎拉觉得有些诧异，情不自禁地便扭了扭腰。

哪知卡莎猛然间加了些力道，狠狠插进了莎拉花径深处。她被顶得腰腹一软，随即紧紧抓住身下床单，呻吟道：“轻点…受不了…”卡莎则伸手揉捏莎拉的雪乳，她见莎拉胸前那两团物事实在远胜于己，骂道：“这么大，肯定被不少人玩过。说你是臭婊子你还不服气。”卡莎一边骂，一边将那紫棍增加了几分长度，以便能顶进莎拉的子宫。

卡莎发觉莎拉的花径远不如自己和阿狸这般紧致，虽知是阿狸当初犯的大错，却也想借此羞辱莎拉，以找回上午丢的脸面，顺口便又骂道：“都被操得夹不紧了，还说自己不是婊子？”

莎拉被顶得说不出话，但卡莎这些言语实在太为过分，只得颤声道：“你…啊…混蛋…那是阿狸…啊…轻点…嘶…”

卡莎却不管不顾，只一味地蛮力抽插，但她技巧高明，兼之内劲实在太强，那紫棍上竟也能有些纹路，莎拉的肉壁便被这些纹路反复剐蹭，不住流出淫液作润滑。卡莎一边挺腰狠插，一边又将这紫棍增粗一圈，将莎拉的花径填满，随即深插进莎拉的子宫中。

莎拉猛然间抖得两抖，只觉眼前阵阵发黑，跟着便是全身酥麻，如遭电击。莎拉大口喘着粗气，呻吟道：“到了…不要了…啊…”卡莎冷哼一声，道：“我求饶的时候你可没放过我，现在才一次高潮就不要了？”

莎拉暗暗叫苦，但她心知自己逃脱不得，反抗也不过是螳臂当车，只得顺从地将双腿分得更开。忽听得卡莎问道：“莎拉，你丝袜放在哪的？”莎拉被这高潮带得头昏脑涨，也不去细想卡莎要丝袜做甚，随口道：“衣柜第三个抽屉里。”但她随即便大感不妙，颤声道：“别…会死的…”

卡莎伸手拍在莎拉顶门，以极强内劲封住了莎拉的内劲，取了两条丝袜将莎拉手腕捆住，笑道：“你丝袜这么多，多用几条也没事。”莎拉见状，连声求饶，却被卡莎塞了几团丝袜在嘴里，半句话也说不出，只能发出些无助的“呜呜”声。

卡莎又套了一条丝袜在那根紫棍上，放在莎拉眼前。莎拉见卡莎这根内劲凝成的紫棍沾满了自己的淫液，只羞得面色通红，将脸偏在一边，双眼紧闭，不去理会卡莎的言语。卡莎却将套了丝袜的紫棍在莎拉脸上擦了擦，这才笑道：“当初某人在我脸上擦手的时候，没想到今天有这个下场吧。”

莎拉摇了摇头，眼神中尽是恐惧，但她此时已被高潮时的满腹热烫所迷醉，恐惧过后便给卡莎投去一个妩媚的眼神，以使卡莎放心施为。卡莎笑骂道：“想不到我们的女帝陛下这么骚啊。”莎拉无可辩驳，只得红着脸点了点头，顺从地将双腿盘在卡莎腰间。

卡莎心知莎拉也被自己所降伏，大是欣喜，当即伏在莎拉身上，死命亲吻莎拉面颊，跟着便将那根紫棍顶在莎拉穴口缓缓摩擦。莎拉被蹭得全身痉挛，却又无比渴望卡莎的插入，忍不住便将臀部稍稍抬高了些。

卡莎见莎拉已是欲火难耐，缓缓将紫棍插进莎拉的蜜穴里。这紫棍套了丝袜，只几个进出便将莎拉插得“呜呜”求饶。卡莎听着莎拉的求饶声，更是加了几分力道抽插。莎拉的丝袜虽然质地顺滑，但对她的媚肉来说，仍是太过粗糙。总算莎拉花径里早流出不少淫液，原本该是疼痛难禁的粗野摩擦，这时却也能给莎拉无可抗拒的快感，让她呜咽出声。

卡莎伏在莎拉身上，一头紫发垂了下来，落在莎拉面颊上，将卧室里仅有的些许烛光挡住。莎拉目不视物，又被卡莎捆了手腕，加之嘴里塞了丝袜，做声不得，不自觉地便生出了被强暴之感，双腿将卡莎腰肢夹得更紧了。

卡莎笑道：“看来你这婊子挺喜欢被强奸嘛，我成全你就是了。”莎拉早被插得意乱情迷，也不管卡莎说了些什么，胡乱点了点头。

卡莎又在莎拉胸前狠捏了数下，这才起身将莎拉抱进了浴室。莎拉早被插得双腿发软，这时无论如何也站不稳，倒在卡莎身上不愿动弹。卡莎有心折辱莎拉，笑骂道：“你这臭婊子就这么想要？”

莎拉听见卡莎言语，颇感恼怒，但她也实在抵受不住那等快感，一张俏脸涨得通红，先是摇了摇头，终究又点了点头。

卡莎见此情状，不由分说，便将莎拉双手绑在浴缸的水龙头上。莎拉背朝卡莎，更增怯意，但也有些期待，只是她嘴里仍塞着丝袜，说不出话来，只得扭了扭屁股，以求卡莎猛力插入。

卡莎伸出手来，在莎拉较为敏感的大腿内侧轻轻搔弄着，淫笑道：“莎拉，会很痛的，你确定想被我强奸？”卡莎虽知莎拉早已思起春来，但昨晚和今早自己如何被莎拉多次强暴也不敢忘却，深恐自己一个不注意，又着了莎拉的道，那便十分难熬。

莎拉说不出话，只得将臀部往卡莎腰间贴了贴，以示自己并非戏言。卡莎这才放下心来，猛然间一声断喝，将那紫棍重重插进了莎拉的蜜穴。莎拉已高潮数次，这时颇有些敏感，给插得仰起面颊，口中不住发出些“呜呜”声，眼泪也是止不住地流了下来。

卡莎开了水龙头，将莎拉全身淋得湿透，顺手在莎拉酥胸狠捏狠揉，不一会便捏出了数道红色指痕。莎拉一阵颤抖，不知是当真疼痛还是作戏般地呜咽出声。卡莎笑道：“你入戏倒快。”但她想了想，突然间厉声道：“学这么像，你这婊子以前被人强奸过多少次？”

莎拉苦于嘴被堵住，说不出话来抗辩，只摇了摇头，又发出了些呜呜声。卡莎却是毫不怜香惜玉，只管奋力抽插。二人又缠绵得一阵，卡莎感到莎拉的双腿正不受控制地战栗起来，取了塞在莎拉嘴里的丝袜，将自己的手指伸进了莎拉的嘴里。

莎拉被插得放声哭号，加之身上被淋得湿透，竟是看得卡莎一阵心疼，忙停了腰胯上的动作。莎拉感到卡莎停了动作，回头望了一眼卡莎。虽说莎拉已被插得珠泪莹然，却仍是甜甜一笑，以示自己并无大碍。卡莎这才放下心来，重又将莎拉插得连声求饶。

卡莎又插得一阵，骂道：“你这臭婊子，真是欠操。”莎拉被卡莎骂得皱了皱眉，但随即便被一记狠厉的深入顶得双腿酥麻，跪了下去。奈何她手腕被卡莎紧缚在水管上，即便双腿酥软，也只脚尖能着得了地，何况卡莎的内劲太过雄浑，这紫棍坚硬无比，竟反将莎拉抬了起来。

如此一来，莎拉全身重量便大半由蜜穴受了去，卡莎借势一顶，这紫棍和套在上面的丝袜便抵在莎拉子宫壁上，将莎拉顶得全身痉挛，抽泣起来。虽说平日里行淫时卡莎也是要使些蛮力抽插，但要似今晚这般粗暴，莎拉还是头回体会。卡莎每一次都能将紫棍顶进莎拉子宫，同时灌些电浆进去。这电浆又是极为灼热，即便莎拉神完气足，也难抵受得住，何况她已高潮过数次，更是大为难当，一时间只好放声哭号，以求卡莎饶了自己。

哪知莎拉这般哭喊求饶的可怜模样，更是激得卡莎兽欲上涌，顺手拿起了刚才的几团丝袜，又塞进了莎拉嘴里。莎拉只“呜”的一声，便被堵住了嘴，心中自然有些恐惧，意图逃脱卡莎的魔掌，不自觉地便要扭臀躲避。

卡莎却是伸手将莎拉的左腿抬了起来，架在自己肩上，跟着便是一阵狠插。莎拉双腿紧绷，带得花径也是略有些夹紧，原本恰到好处的紫棍便显得有些粗大，撑得莎拉不住“呜呜”求饶，但这快感也是极为强烈，莎拉尽管嘴上讨饶，身子却是更往卡莎怀里靠了些。卡莎骂道：“你这臭婊子是多喜欢被强奸？”

卡莎一面狠戳狠刺，一面将水龙头开得大了些，以极强内劲奸污这位淫荡女帝，将她插得几乎昏死过去。只是卡莎没来由地想起了阿狸，心道若是将此时的莎拉换成阿狸，不知阿狸又是怎样一副淫乱模样。想及此处，卡莎劲力又使得大了些，双手更是奋力揉捏莎拉那对挺立的胸房。

莎拉正自被顶得全身发抖，泪流不止，忽听得“啵”的一声，卡莎已将紫棍抽了出去。莎拉顿觉阵阵空虚，不满地回头望了一眼，催促卡莎继续强奸自己。卡莎大感好笑，心知莎拉也学会了阿狸那套，跟着便在莎拉翘臀上重重拍了一掌，骂道：“你这臭婊子，就这么急着被操？”

莎拉早已为这快感沦陷，哪管自己如何淫贱不堪，引人耻笑，又往卡莎怀里凑了凑。卡莎笑道：“婊子就是婊子，我成全你就好了。”说着便伸指顶在莎拉后庭，将一股虚空能量灌了进去，替莎拉清理了身子。莎拉暗叫不妙，但嘴里仍塞着丝袜，说不出话，只得暗暗后悔自己先前的荡妇作为。

卡莎发了蛮性，掰开莎拉臀瓣，便将紫棍顶进莎拉的菊穴，猛力抽插起来。莎拉哪禁得住这等蹂躏，不住扭腰讨饶。但她身子扭得两扭，突觉一股暖流从肠道扩散至全身，被卡莎强行插入后庭时的压迫感也是直抵喉头，连“呜”也“呜”不出来，只得闭目享受这快感。

这紫棍套了丝袜，虽是粗砺难忍的摩擦，却也带出数重快感，插得莎拉不住收紧自己的菊穴。总算卡莎还有些许理智，她感到莎拉的肠道太过紧致，难以进出，便暂缓了抽插的动作，说道：“莎拉，你没事吧？”

莎拉虽被插得哭天抢地，这时感到卡莎动作放缓，回过头来对卡莎抛个媚眼，以求卡莎放心施为。卡莎这才当真放下心来，重又开始强暴莎拉的后庭。莎拉从未体验过这般快感，一时间竟暗暗埋怨起了自己，心道：“怎么以前没发现被强奸这么爽，真是白活了。”

卡莎却暗自想道，倘若现在被自己捆在水管上猛力奸污的是阿狸，又该是怎样一幅淫靡场面。她想及此处，松了正在莎拉酥胸上揉搓的双手，一手揽住莎拉柳腰，一手却伸指在莎拉最为敏感的花核上揉搓，同时腰间狠狠耸动，将自己的内劲顶进莎拉肠道深处。

莎拉突觉腹中一阵酸胀，子宫和肠道似要炸开一般，那热流也是直冲顶门。她想开口呻吟，却发不出声，只好死死咬住嘴里的几团丝袜，借以苦苦支撑。但当那根套了丝袜的紫棍深顶进后庭时，她全身都被插得痉挛起来，口里自然无力咬紧，渐渐昏晕了过去。

莎拉只觉全身一轻，似在天上腾云驾雾，猛然间又重重摔在地上，但这地上却是厚厚一层积雪，摔进去只觉全身冰冷，寒战不已。一时指挥百万雄师，纵横捭阖；一时却依偎在两位爱人怀里，享那偎红倚翠之乐。正在情浓酒酣之时，天上下起暴雨来，自己则挣脱她们的怀抱，仰面相接。雨点打在脸上，却是温热暖身。

好在莎拉从高潮中醒转过来，发觉是卡莎取了水龙头往自己脸上喷，忙发出些“呜呜”的求饶声，这才让卡莎收了手。卡莎笑道：“爽吧，臭婊子。”莎拉被骂得心头火起，但想起自己先前如何淫贱求欢，只好闭目忍受卡莎的羞辱。

哪知这浴室门突然被推了开来，跟着阿狸也进了浴室。她哪见过如此大的阵仗，心下便有些惴惴，深恐自己也被卡莎以这般手段强奸，急忙退出浴室，躺在床上不敢做声。

卡莎见阿狸醒转过来，解了莎拉手腕上的束缚，又替莎拉清洗了一番，将莎拉抱出了浴室。莎拉躺在床上，不一会便沉沉睡去。卡莎自知手段有些狠了，心下惭愧，在莎拉额上轻吻一口，也躺在床上，道：“你什么时候醒的？”

阿狸内劲不及卡莎那般深湛，疗伤不快，这时后庭和蜜穴仍有些隐隐作痛，没好气道：“你是不是嫌我烦？我哭了都不来哄我，把我打晕了就不管了？”她说及此处，心中颇有些委屈，眼圈又是一红，但先前已有教训，不敢哭出声来，深恐卡莎又将自己击晕，那可当真不是耍的。只是她既已养成了这爱哭的性子，即便不哭出声，也落了几点珠泪下来，看得卡莎又是一阵心疼，将阿狸搂在怀里，躺了下去。


	42. 天翻地覆慨而慷

阿狸躺得一阵，终于忍耐不住，抽泣出声：“你这个混蛋…呜呜…”卡莎听见阿狸哭声，实是心酸不已，道：“不哭不哭，乖，我是混蛋，现在混蛋想抱着你睡，你再哭就不漂亮了。”阿狸又挣扎了两下，发觉自己挣不脱卡莎怀抱，哼了一声，也不理卡莎，又悻悻睡了过去。

卡莎轻叹一声，待阿狸睡得熟了，翻了个身，面朝莎拉。她见莎拉也睡得安稳，心中便暗暗盘算道：“要说真正更爱哪一个，只怕是分不出来，但我总是更为了阿狸费心思。莎拉一天为了国家操心，也难为她了，我不给她惹麻烦就好。”卡莎正自胡思乱想，发觉自己颇有倦意，也将双眼闭上，左手搂住莎拉，右手搂住阿狸，睡了下去。

次日清晨，阿狸醒得较早，想起昨日自己如何无理取闹，不免颇为羞窘，草草洗漱一番，坐在殿里玩起了手机。过不多时，卡莎也醒转过来，见阿狸并未哭哭啼啼，暗暗松一口气，坐在阿狸身边，歉然道：“对不起啊，昨天又把你惹哭了。”阿狸本来颇为受用，但她见卡莎一副犯了错的模样，仍板着脸道：“你知道我爱哭，你还惹我，我今天不想理你。”

卡莎自知理亏，苦着脸将阿狸揽入怀中。卡莎毕竟也是少女，最多不过是莎拉的少妇，自然知道阿狸的心思，她温言开解一番，阿狸便笑逐颜开，躺在卡莎怀里，娇声道：“给我梳梳毛，我就原谅你这次。”

卡莎将阿狸放在沙发上，找来把紫檀木梳子，替阿狸梳了尾巴上的几丛乱毛，只觉阿狸的尾巴入手柔滑，莹润如玉，忍不住便狠抓了两把。阿狸吃痛，皱眉道：“你就不会轻点吗？毛都要被你拔掉了。”卡莎深恐阿狸又被自己惹哭，忙替阿狸揉了揉，俯下身去在她尾巴上轻吻一口，这才让阿狸笑了起来。

卡莎正欲替阿狸梳头，忽听得卧室里呻吟声一阵大过一阵，心知莎拉也已苏醒，又踏进了卧室。莎拉见卡莎踏进卧室，实是羞惭无地，提起被子将脸盖住，不敢稍有言语。她此时方知阿狸为何要因卡莎说出“骚狐狸”而落泪，想及昨晚自己如何在卡莎身下婉转求欢，着实悔恨难当，生怕卡莎就此将自己当做“臭婊子”羞辱。

哪知卡莎一把将这被子掀了开来，扔了两枚硬币在莎拉枕边，笑道：“你这婊子昨晚表现得还不错，这俩硬币就赏你了。反正你以前也是赏金猎人。”莎拉怔了一怔，跟着便痛哭起来。卡莎虽蛮横莽撞，但陪伴阿狸日久，自然也知道莎拉此时为何哭泣，忙又劝住莎拉。

阿狸见状，哼了一声，说道：“这家伙就知道把我们惹哭，莎拉，咱们今天都不理她。看她以后还敢不敢这样。”卡莎也知自己做得太为过分，赔笑道：“对不起啊，宝贝们，我保证以后不这样了。”莎拉啜泣道：“谁要当你的宝贝…你只会欺负人…武功高就了不起吗…呜…”

万料不到阿狸笑道：“莎拉，她欺负人可是跟你学的，这叫自作自受，怪不得她。”莎拉无可抗辩，只得继续啜泣道：“我…我不是臭婊子…呜…”无论卡莎如何劝解，莎拉总是置之不理，只把脸死死蒙住，低声呜咽。阿狸见莎拉也捡起了自己这套伎俩，大感好笑，但她想起卡莎的所作所为，便有心让卡莎吃上一瘪，也是使起了性子，和莎拉躺在床上，数落卡莎的不是。

堪堪苦熬至晌午，卡莎厚起脸皮道：“都起来吧，咱们出去玩玩，老待在家里也没意思。”莎拉哼了一声，道：“你觉得我现在动得了吗？”卡莎笑道：“怎么动不了，我抱着你就是了。”说着便又掀开被子，不顾莎拉如何挣扎反抗，将她抱在沙发上。

莎拉惊呼一声，支吾道：“我没穿衣服…混蛋…羞死了…”卡莎笑道：“你昨晚可是一点不羞啊。”莎拉只气得苦，但卡莎所言句句属实，她也只得闭目忍受卡莎的羞辱。总算阿狸心善，见卡莎仗着一身武力欺侮莎拉，心中不忍，伸出几条尾巴将莎拉裹住，埋怨道：“你别欺负莎拉了，快给她找件衣服吧。”

莎拉叹道：“要是让那些臣民知道我被自己的妃子这样欺负，我可就完了，以后在他们面前连头都抬不起来。”阿狸也道：“是啊，你的帝后也被欺负得厉害。”莎拉没好气道：“那是你自己太懒了，不好好修炼，打不过这混蛋。我一天又那么忙，也没时间好好练功，现在我们一起上也打不过她了。”

卡莎笑道：“所以啊，莎拉，阿狸，你们两个就认命吧。”莎拉更不搭话，只把脸侧在一边，不去看卡莎的得意神情。阿狸道：“你随便找套休闲的就行了，反正等会是出去逛街。”莎拉瞪了一眼卡莎，道：“要不去打电玩吧，上次就说想去，这混蛋搞了个跳海，害得你没心情玩。”

卡莎心下惭愧，和阿狸服侍莎拉穿上衣服，便横抱莎拉出了宫门。莎拉颇为好强，道：“放我下来，我能自己走。”卡莎笑道：“你要是自己能走算你厉害。”莎拉叫道：“你放我下来，我走不动再说。”卡莎和阿狸对视一眼，均感无奈，将莎拉放在地上，二人侍立左右，一旦莎拉支持不住，她二人便可出手搀扶。

莎拉咬紧牙关，强撑着踏出一步，只觉身下如遭电击，双腿跟着便是一阵酥麻，无论如何也站立不稳，向前摔了下去。卡莎眼明手快，一把将莎拉揽入怀中，抱了起来。莎拉想起那日自己下毒手将卡莎伤得动弹不得，又借机羞辱卡莎，心中便是一凛，终于理解了卡莎为何要被阿狸痛打一顿才肯释怀。想及此处，莎拉亦是不免深悔旧日过错，腮边堕下两行泪来。

这时卡莎笑道：“你昨天早上可是威风得很啊，怎么现在成这样了。”莎拉心知是卡莎调侃自己那日的所作所为，更不敢搭话，只待阿狸出言解围。阿狸装作不知，只伸出几条尾巴放在莎拉怀里，以便这位女帝不在臣民面前失了身份。

卡莎见莎拉身体太过虚弱，也不管莎拉如何抗拒，和阿狸抱着莎拉进了一家餐馆。那餐馆掌柜见是莎拉进店，又知这位女帝好饮，哪敢怠慢，忙吩咐厨房排出一桌酒菜。卡莎老实不客气，抱着莎拉便往椅子上一放，莎拉顿时娇哼一声，面露痛苦之色，搂紧卡莎脖颈不敢松开。

阿狸白了卡莎一眼，伸出几条尾巴让莎拉半躺在上面，笑道：“一开始卡莎说你是臭婊子我还教训过她，现在看来，说你是臭婊子一点没错。”莎拉大是羞恼，颤声道：“你…你怎么…”卡莎道：“这是你昨晚的原话，这骚狐狸只不过是还治其人之身罢了。”

这三人正自缠夹不清地斗口，忽见莎拉手机上打了个电话来，莎拉接通电话，只说了一个字：“讲。”那头便道：“陛下，德邦要借我们的海域远征暗影岛，他们说这是为了正义，请我们放行，不然就要硬闯了。”

莎拉冷冷道：“收他们过路费就是了，如果他们要借机整我们就让他们整，是时候杀几只鸡给猴看了。”那头的几个军官和大臣听了莎拉的君令，便即凛然遵命。莎拉将手机放在一边，冷笑道：“出来吃个饭都这么多屁事，等下跟我去办公室，我正愁找不到理由立威呢。唉，今天又打不成电玩了。”

卡莎素来钦佩莎拉的手段，她既如此说，自是不能因一己私欲而误了战机。只是一顿浓情蜜意的酒饭，被这通电话搅了局，不免颇为扫兴。三人草草用罢午饭，便即赶往办公室。莎拉站立不稳，也无法安稳坐下，便躺在阿狸的尾巴里调兵遣将。

莎拉道：“德邦海军军力不强，战术和火力都远不如我们，如果他们确实是要借道远征，可以考虑给他们适当的支援，但是必须要在他们处于较大劣势时再出手，到时候不光赚了名声，还可以收点军费。这种情况下，朕希望听到的是零伤亡。如果他们是想包围我们，那就把他们一次打疼，以我们的军力，要是伤亡比高于了一比二十五，你们几个自己提头来见朕。都听明白了？”

几位军官齐声应道：“遵命！”莎拉摆了摆手，示意他们退下。这时办公室里的红色座机响了起来，莎拉起不得身，便让卡莎代她接听，她自己则享受阿狸的照料。

卡莎听了电话，道：“莎拉，据前沿观察哨报告，他们不是冲着我们来的，还联合了一些附属小国的军队，总兵力十二万。诺克萨斯保持中立。”莎拉点了点头，道：“这是在观察我们的实力，传我命令：‘按排水量每吨两千公币，收他们船只的过路费。记住，一定不能显示军力，要摆出一副我们只知道赚钱的嘴脸。擅自调动部队，杀无赦。’”

卡莎替莎拉传了命令，坐在莎拉身边，笑道：“你这也太狠了，发战争财。德玛西亚那帮人不骂死你才怪。”莎拉道：“我挨他们的骂，可我的子民们能过更好的日子，我是赚了，不要和钱过不去。对了，用红色电话给军科院打个电话，这批过路费我拿去搞卫生系统了，他们已经富得流油了。上次我那个预想他们说可行，帮我催催进度。”

阿狸道：“你有什么预想？”莎拉笑道：“在海面上交战的同时，上面来几个飞机对他们进行空中打击，你想想，对面惊不惊喜？”卡莎道：“我明白了，建一艘大船，上面可以起飞战机，同时部署上强大的火力，海战围绕这艘大船来组舰队，达到战略威慑的目的。”

莎拉点了点头，续道：“虽然比尔吉沃特有钱，但之前花了太大的代价去挺腰杆了，百姓们日子不好过。现在军力已经很强了，我们就可以放开手脚去改善下面的生活了。当初那些大国还动用军队欺负我，不准皮城和祖安给我们卖技术。他们扬言要封锁二十年，结果现在，封锁了不到八年时间，我们什么问题都解决了。一开始我比尔吉沃特还不够人家一座城那么大，现在连买带填海，面积也大起来了。”

莎拉见两位爱人不语，道：“卡莎，帮我拿下烟，我想抽支烟。”卡莎道：“你别抽了，喝酒都还行，你喝的都是好酒，那抽烟真是一点好处没有。”莎拉道：“你们都还没来这的时候，我烟瘾可比现在大，一天要抽三四包。现在好多了，只是有的时候比较累才想抽。”

阿狸听见莎拉言语，心中一酸，道：“那你抽吧，别把我的毛烫了就好。”卡莎见阿狸答允下来，也不便违了莎拉意愿，替莎拉点上一支，坐在莎拉办公椅上静候。莎拉抽完一支，笑道：“你装模作样地坐我的椅子干嘛？这椅子可不能随便坐，下来。”

卡莎哼了一声，道：“真是小气，坐一坐你的椅子就不行了。”莎拉正色道：“坐上这个位置，举手投足，就是别人的生死。稍有不慎，就要万劫不复。我能号召穷苦人民起来推翻普朗克，那些穷苦人民有朝一日就能起来推翻我。”

卡莎心中一凛，当即从椅子上起身。莎拉笑道：“逗你的，你坐吧。反正那些臣民只听我的命令。”卡莎大是气苦，恶狠狠地将莎拉抱起，威胁道：“你是不是想明天也动不了？”莎拉忙求饶道：“别…这是办公室…”卡莎这才收手，但仍作势将莎拉恐吓了一番。

阿狸叹道：“你别欺负莎拉了。这是办公室，回家再欺负她好不好？”卡莎大不以为然，笑道：“那我来欺负你，反正你一天也是闲着没事干。”莎拉哼了一声，道：“都别闹，听我说。卡莎，用红色座机给第三第四两个舰队打电话，传我命令，让他们跟在德邦的舰队后面十海里，一直跟到我们标定的领海边界，密切注意他们的战况。同时命令，第一第二两个舰队，清点他们所有的重武器，随时做好战斗准备。”

卡莎听见莎拉言语，也即凛然遵命。莎拉待卡莎传令完毕，笑道：“一直没给你们看看我的军力，我也打一回富裕仗。穷则战术穿插，富则火力覆盖嘛。”

过得几日，恰是正午时分，红色座机打来个电话，莎拉刚接通，便听见那头道：“陛下，据前沿观察哨报告，德邦已经和暗影岛交上火了，他们的武器比较落后，伤亡一开始就很大，是否增援？”莎拉道：“命令三四舰队向前缓慢开进，争取在德邦海军伤亡刚好达到一半时赶到，接收他们的伤员。一二舰队接替布置火力，记住，朕希望听见的是零伤亡。”

莎拉艰难地站起身来，看了卡莎一眼，这才拨通红色电话，命令道：“所有将官军部会议室集合。”她放下电话，也不管自己身体有些不适，强撑着走进会议室，坐在主位上，道：“你们都是聪明人，朕只讲一句话，火力必须集中在一个点上，而且要撕开一个缺口，然后把那片土地收归我们所有，听明白了？”

座下将官齐声应道：“明白了！”这时卡莎进了会议室，在莎拉耳边低语了一阵。莎拉点了点头，道：“你帮我下令吧。”众将均知这位紫妃武力极强，因此也都洗耳恭听，不敢稍作动弹。

卡莎环顾一周，道：“据前沿观察哨报告，德邦军队伤亡惨重，快轮到我们出手了。有兴趣可以看看记者的直播。此外，留在国内的军队听候命令，不得擅自调动。”莎拉道：“没什么其他要汇报的就散会，自己下去想想战术安排。”说着便由卡莎搀扶着回了办公室。

前线战斗一开始便打得难解难分，伤员濒死时的哀嚎声，近身肉搏时的呼喊声乃至枪炮声响成一片，但德邦自皇帝嘉文至士卒均不愿花费太多价钱装备火器，认为近身格杀才是军人本色，因此火炮声虽有，却不甚顶用，加之劳师以远，一时间竟被打得节节败退。

总管赵信手执长枪，一边指挥部队后撤，一边直插一枪，将两个幽冥生物捅个对穿。他的对手很快发现这赵信并非善类，跟着便是四个魑魅魍魉将他围住。四柄鬼镰交替劈砍，杀得赵信手忙脚乱。赵信见处境危急，大喝一声，长枪抡出一周，扫开几名喽啰，跟船后撤，来不及上船跑路的士兵自然便成了新死之鬼，和暗影岛的旧鬼打了起来。

此间情景，当真是：新鬼烦冤旧鬼哭，天阴雨湿声啾啾。

德邦败军正自清点伤亡，准备撤兵，莎拉的第三舰队的雷司令便即率部赶到。这司令自士兵起便惯用鱼雷和地雷布阵，久而久之便得了个诨号，称他做“雷司令”，除莎拉之外，极少有人知他真名为何。赵信见强援已至，大是宽慰，说道：“多谢，你们是要掩护我们撤退吗？”

雷司令道：“奉我比尔吉沃特陛下旨意，前来掩护你们撤退，同时进攻暗影岛。”他转向自己的舰队，大喝一声：“集中火力！打他的一线防守阵地！”他一声令下，一门门舰载榴弹炮便即开火，霎时间将暗影岛的防守撕开了一个缺口。

这时大批侦察机掠过暗影岛上空，崇尚冥界魔法的暗影岛自然是束手无策，只得任他们给舰载火炮报告方位，跟着便是一阵密集的轰炸，鬼魂挨了炮弹，自然也是魂飞魄散，作恶不得。

莎拉半躺在阿狸的尾巴里，舒舒服服地喝着热茶，听着前线战况。此时赵信已率残部后撤至比尔吉沃特领海附近，十二万大军仅剩下四万，纵有些悍不畏死的，也给打得军心涣散，失了斗志，只看着重炮集群攻打暗影岛，一时间面如死灰。

这边锤石正使他的灯笼引着友军后撤，一枚155毫米炮弹落在他身边，连人带灯笼炸成了齑粉，世间再无锤石这号人物。赫卡里姆被一块弹片削成两段，战争之影也自此烟消云散。至于岛上喽啰，更是一个不留，在炮弹下又死了一次。

炮击仅持续了一小时，暗影岛便已夷为平地，岛上冤魂全军覆没。雷司令见战况如此，率部踏上岛屿，替莎拉宣示了主权，暗影岛也归于比尔吉沃特治下。莎拉传下命令，让赵信率伤员进雄都治疗，差卡莎前往探视，她自己则和手下官员参议暗影岛的土地如何部署。

赵信见了卡莎，忙躬身致谢，说道：“多谢你们的支援，我大军才不致全军覆没，真不知道怎么谢才好。”卡莎追随莎拉日久，自然知道莎拉的手段，道：“钱给到位就行，回去给你们的嘉文说说，伤员的医药费，军火的消耗费等等。这笔账我们的财政人员正在算，算好了会给你们开账单的。”

赵信虽知要被莎拉狠狠敲诈一笔，但碍于情面，加之这支援实在太过及时，只好点了点头，叹道：“你们这厄运小姐心真黑啊。”卡莎笑道：“她现在是厄运夫人了，不过她确实心黑。”

当晚赵信面见莎拉，商议了些购买军火的事宜。莎拉也知这赵信并非易与之辈，寥寥数语之后，便即转了话锋，说道：“赵将军远来是客，没什么事你就去休息吧。那些伤员一时半会也治不好，如果你相信我比尔吉沃特，他们治好之后自当奉还。”

莎拉待手下安顿好了赵信一行人，这才又回了办公室，道：“怎么样，我们的部队是不是打了个痛快啊？”雷司令脸色苍白，跪在地上，颤声道：“陛下，此役我军牺牲十九人，重伤八十人，正在救治。”

莎拉听了这话，大发雷霆，骂道：“你们他妈的是干什么吃的？为什么会有这么大的伤亡？”卡莎和阿狸虽也见过莎拉发火，但要似今日这般怒发如狂，口出恶言，那还当真是头一回见到。卡莎摇了摇莎拉的手臂，示意她暂且息怒。莎拉却是一把将卡莎手臂甩开，厉声道：“饭桶！自己滚去领罚！”

雷司令汗如雨下，道：“陛下请息怒，造成我部伤亡的原因是舰载火炮炸膛。万幸这炮只是75毫米的迫击炮，威力较小，不然伤亡还会更大。”莎拉全身发抖，只觉小腹阵阵刀绞般的剧痛，太阳穴也是砰砰跳动，似要炸裂一般。她强忍身上疼痛，质问道：“为什么之前没有检查出火炮故障？检修人员干什么去了？”

雷司令道：“陛下，这炮各项参数是合格的，问题出自炮弹。这是军工厂相关责任人员的名单。”莎拉接过名单，骂道：“这帮畜生，害死朕的士兵，全部拉去枪毙，立即执行！”

莎拉站起身来，小腹又是一阵剧痛，这次疼痛更为剧烈，只痛得她双腿一软，又重重跌回椅子上，吐出两口鲜血，晕了过去。她今日正当经期，这痛经旧疾难愈，先前便已让她颇感烦躁，这时又听见损兵折将的消息，盛怒之下，终于给痛得昏死过去。

雷司令见莎拉晕倒，赶忙退出办公室，留卡莎和阿狸两人照顾，他自己则联系医院，以便莎拉能有一间专供疗养的病房。


	43. 天翻地覆慨而慷（2）

到得半夜，莎拉总算醒转过来，只觉周身无处不是疼痛难禁，又见病房里只有阿狸守护，忍不住便呻吟出声，唤了医生进来。阿狸自莎拉昏晕时便已大哭了一场，这时倒还能勉强照顾莎拉，不致让莎拉反过来劝慰阿狸。

这时一名医生走了进来，躬身行礼，叹道：“陛下，您太累了，还请您不要这么操劳了。臣斗胆再说上一句，请您不要动怒。您倘若再像昨天那样发一次火，恐怕就…”莎拉淡淡道：“恐怕就死了。”那医生一时语塞，也不知如何是好，愣在原地不敢动弹。

莎拉仰面而卧，续道：“我现在还没死，已经不错了。死了的那十九名战士，他们现在该在哪里，该干着什么？他们并不是因为指挥失误，也不是因为自身素质，更不是因为火力不足，他们仅仅是因为军工厂的一枚不合格的炮弹而死，所以我才会这么生气。”

莎拉伸出手来，握住阿狸的手，发现自己手背上插着吊针，叹了口气，苦笑道：“就当是在医院休假了，对了，那些伤了的士兵现在情况怎么样了？”那医生道：“伤愈后能回部队的有五十三人，剩下二十七人或多或少留了残疾。”

莎拉挥了挥手，示意医生退下，待他走远后，说道：“给他们多发点钱吧，遇到这种事，说不准的。”阿狸道：“卡莎已经开始安排了，各有各的抚恤标准。”莎拉皱眉道：“我好难受，她要在这就好了。唉，她功力再深，也没法给我治疗，最多帮我镇痛。”

阿狸道：“你自己的功力比我还深，怎么会不管用？”莎拉摇了摇头，道：“我越运功越难受，要不你试试，实在不行我就只好让医生把我弄晕了。”阿狸听莎拉说得难过，忙伸手抓住莎拉双足，一股妖力灌进莎拉经脉。莎拉平日里饮酒过多，虽说千杯不醉，却也于肝无益，加之昨日动怒，更是大损肝气，是以她吐了两口鲜血。至于晕死过去，那便是她经期腹痛所致了。

这时阿狸至阴至柔的妖力进了莎拉足厥阴肝经，竟是大有裨益，莎拉顿觉神清气爽，忍不住又呻吟出声。阿狸却道是莎拉受痛，忙收了手上劲力。倘若她不收这股妖力，那么莎拉还要更为舒适。

忽听得走廊里响起一阵怒骂声，莎拉和阿狸对视一眼，均笑了起来。这声音分明便是卡莎所出，想来也是她担忧莎拉，和医生吵了起来。只听见卡莎大叫道：“她要出了问题，我扒了你们的皮！”

一名医生慌忙道：“陛下要是出了问题，我们自己也饶不了自己，紫妃殿下大可放心，陛下是积劳成疾，让她好好休息一段时间就可以了，晕倒是因为她正处于生理期，给活生生痛晕过去的。”卡莎听见莎拉并无大碍，这才有了些好声气，想起先前自己如何威胁医护，心下惭愧，歉然道：“还有没有别的要注意的地方？”

这医生环顾一周，道：“紫妃殿下，请借一步说话。”卡莎点了点头，和医生进了一间空房。这医生又道：“陛下操劳过度，您和帝后理应帮她分担些才是。此外，今天我们给陛下检查了一下身体，她真的不能再喝酒了，还请您和帝后多劝解她一下。”

卡莎仍是放不下心，说道：“那烟还能抽吗？”这医生怫然道：“陛下连酒也喝不得，难道还能抽烟吗？你是不是想害死陛下？”卡莎被他训斥一通，心知这医生说得在理，也便不敢发作，径自去了莎拉的病房。莎拉贵为帝王，这病房自须守备森严，但以卡莎武力之强，有她在这病房，倒也无需多加防备。

阿狸见卡莎也进了病房，笑道：“医生怎么说的？有没有什么要注意的。”卡莎没好气道：“医生说让她戒烟戒酒，多休息。好家伙，她这三条就没断过，怪不得现在只能躺在病床上。”

莎拉娇嗔道：“我都这样了你还说风凉话。懒得理你。”卡莎却板着脸道：“我和阿狸劝过你多少次？你哪次是真正听过了？”阿狸听见卡莎如此言语，虽说教训的是，却也颇有些不忍，打起了圆场，说道：“行了，你也别说了，等她出院再批评她吧。”莎拉自知理亏，只好将脸偏在一边，呻吟道：“我肚子好疼…你快别说了…先来帮我…”

卡莎伸手覆在莎拉小腹，将一股醇厚的内劲送进莎拉体内。莎拉一时只觉满腹热烫，原本的疼痛也缓和下去，不禁又是一阵呻吟。卡莎见房中仅自己三人，打趣道：“臭婊子，这就开始叫床了？”莎拉既羞且怒，颤声道：“你…你怎么…混蛋…”她一动怒，便觉腹中又是一阵疼痛，只好叹一口气，忍受卡莎的轻薄羞辱，忍着忍着便学起了阿狸那般，落了两行珠泪下来。

卡莎也知自己做得颇有些过了分，忙又将莎拉揽在怀中，大是说了些情话劝解。堪堪劝住莎拉，另一名医生进了病房，行了个礼，道：“陛下，雷司令想来探望您，您看是…”

莎拉挥了挥手，没好气道：“探望朕也不选个好时间，让他回去。”

阿狸笑道：“人家也不知道什么时候好啊，他凌晨来看你，指不定有什么要紧事。”莎拉想了想，将脸上眼泪擦去，道：“让他进来吧。”雷司令进得病房，跪地行礼，道：“陛下，据报告，伤愈还能归队的士兵有五十三人，留下残疾的有二十七人，抚恤已经发下去了。”

莎拉怒道：“所以你大半夜的打扰朕休息就是为了再气朕一次？还有其他的没有？”雷司令摇了摇头，道：“望陛下恕罪，真的没有了。”卡莎性子较急，也不待莎拉发话，骂道：“赶紧滚蛋吧，等下把陛下气出个好歹来我扒你的皮。”雷司令听了这话，吓得浑身战栗，忙又退出病房。

莎拉不解，道：“他好歹也是我的一名将军，怎么这么怕你？”卡莎道：“那几个军工厂的负责人是我动手杀的。”莎拉更是大感疑惑，道：“杀人又怎么了？最早那批跟我干的，谁手上还没个几条人命了。他自己都至少亲手杀过几百人了。”

卡莎想了想，道：“算了，莎拉，我怕你吃不下饭，不说了。”莎拉道：“说吧，没事，我以前也经常杀人，只要不是以娱乐为目的的虐杀我都能接受。”阿狸手上虽也有些人命，却也暗暗胆寒，只听着两位爱人谈论杀人的学问。

卡莎道：“负责人员一共七个人，我把他们带到了你的雷司令那，杀了他们示众。主要场面太血腥了。我让他们排成一排跪在地上，然后每个人脑门上拍了一掌。”阿狸猛然间面色苍白，道：“你们先说着，我想去吐一会。”莎拉面露不忍，道：“怪不得，他们脑袋应该被你打碎了吧。”

卡莎道：“不光脑袋，整个人都炸成碎块了，那景象实在太惨烈了。我也知道场面很血腥，但是这样能立威，让他们知道，造出问题军火会怎么样。”莎拉叹了口气，道：“其实你今天杀这七个人杀得这么血腥，有点过了。”

卡莎道：“当时我杀完了就有点知道你想说什么了。你在想，我完全可以换一种示众的方法，而不是以这样血腥的方式去立威。”

莎拉点了点头，打了个呵欠，说道：“你们也都累了，早点休息吧。我也不知道什么时候能出院，真是麻烦你们了，还要伺候我。关键我还是事比较多的人。”

这时阿狸从洗手间里出来，道：“莎拉，不许你这么说。你要再说自己不好，我就要咬你了。你没见过狐狸怎么咬人的吧？赶紧给我好好睡觉。”卡莎听莎拉说得如此难过，想起这全是她住院所致，不免心中一酸，替莎拉盖好被子，俯下身去，在莎拉双唇上吻了一口，笑道：“那就晚安了，我的红毛。”

这三人谈情说爱间，另一家专供外宾的旅店里，赵信神情凝重，正和他的皇帝嘉文通着电话。赵信道：“这个女人以后可能会是我们的心腹大患。”嘉文于此颇感兴趣，说道：“此话怎讲？”

赵信长叹一声，道：“说老实话，她的部队攻打暗影岛，那战果确实是漂亮。重炮集群和登陆部队的协同作战能力和推进速度令人惊叹。火力的压制和覆盖能力简直是无懈可击。跟这女人干过所谓革命的军官在指挥上面，已经达到了炉火纯青的地步。炮击暗影岛，真就是摧枯拉朽。由于我们和暗影岛是敌对关系，加上部队伤亡太大，自然是拍手称快。可反过来，她要是以后给我们也来一次炮战，那可真就笑不出来了。”

嘉文同样意识到了些问题，沉声道：“赵总管，你认为她有这种野心？可从政治角度分析，她未必会进攻我们。”赵信道：“咱们当时还和诺克萨斯签了条约呢。利益面前，谁能说得准呢。”嘉文道：“人多耳杂，等你回国再面谈。”

这边莎拉本欲提早出院工作，却被医生死谏，加之卡莎以武力胁迫，阿狸以哭泣相逼，只好又在医院里住上几日，安心调养身体。只是她那一头烈焰也似的红发渐渐淡了下去，成了粉红色，不免也让莎拉有些难过，认为不甚美观。阿狸却觉此时的莎拉颇为可爱，整日价在病房里揉捏莎拉脸颊。莎拉身体抱恙，无力反抗，也只得受了阿狸的欺侮，中间亦不免学阿狸那般，撒娇大哭了几场。

这日上午，莎拉觉得待在病房里太过憋闷，便央求卡莎放她出去。虽说这病房是专为莎拉置备，内里设施齐全，却毫无可供莎拉娱乐的场所。卡莎见莎拉并非是要去工作的模样，问了医生之后，也即点头答允。

万料不到莎拉扯了个谎，她出了病房便即赶往自己的办公室，工作了一下午。她身体还未康复，自然是有些力不从心，晚上到了病房便颇有痛苦之色。卡莎和阿狸看出莎拉神色有异，不必想也知道她出去干了什么，才致如此难受。

卡莎既是恼怒，又是叹服，心想：“有这样的统治者，国家甚幸，人民甚幸。但她如此不爱惜自己身体，那也是怪我一时心软了。”想及此处，卡莎赶回宫里，拿了两盒烟和一瓶烈酒，回了病房。

莎拉自知不易抗辩，只等两位爱人出言教训。却见阿狸将脸偏向一边，冷眼相对，卡莎则是负手而立，面带微笑，不免暗暗叫苦。莎拉素知卡莎脾性，倘若她暴跳如雷，倒还易于逃脱，只消服软求饶即可。但她既如此平静，那便不知有什么厉害手段要用在自己身上。想起那日被阿狸捆住挠了脚心，莎拉又是一阵颤抖，似乎那奇痒又发作起来了一般。

卡莎道：“莎拉呀，你一直都忙，没时间陪我们，我们也知道你忙，你要办正事，所以你在办公室的时候也都不敢打扰你。现在你住院了，咱们就坐下来，好好谈谈恋爱。”莎拉暗暗舒一口气，坐在卡莎身边，笑道：“那就谈吧。”

卡莎掏出烟来，递在莎拉手里，道：“尝尝，你最喜欢的，白鸥阁。刚给你买的两包。”莎拉面露难色，道：“医生不让我抽烟。”卡莎点了点头，道：“那就不抽烟，咱们喝几杯。”说着便从包里拿出那瓶烈酒。莎拉苦着脸道：“医生说酒也不能喝。”

卡莎若有所思，收了烟酒，道：“原来你不能抽烟喝酒啊。”莎拉顺口道：“是啊，以后估计要戒烟戒酒了。”卡莎猛然间在沙发上重拍一掌，厉声道：“那你告诉我，为什么医生让你好好休息，你今天又去了办公室？你胆子不小啊！”

莎拉自知中了圈套，更不敢搭话，只在沙发上蜷着，听卡莎教训自己。卡莎却将莎拉强行翻转过来，点了莎拉周身大穴，又塞了几个纸团在莎拉嘴里。莎拉动弹不得，也说不出话，心下惴惴，连给阿狸使眼色，示意阿狸替她求情。

哪知阿狸伸出手掌，重重打在莎拉臀部。莎拉吃痛，却苦于被卡莎点了穴道，嘴里也被纸团塞住，只得闭目忍受阿狸的欺辱。她和阿狸相处日久，早捡起了阿狸那套，两行珠泪跟着便滚滚而落。总算阿狸心软，将莎拉抱回床上，替莎拉拭去泪水，道：“小姑娘不听话，就该被打屁股。”

卡莎没好气道：“你就惯着她吧，算了，点的穴明早就解了，让她好好反省反省。”但卡莎想得一阵，又将莎拉翻转过来，重重打了几下屁股，恶狠狠地道：“一报还一报，当初你也这么打我来着，活该。”

莎拉好容易被劝住，这时被卡莎打了屁股，加之身上束缚未解，嘴里也是说不出话，羞恼之下，又哭了起来。

哪知卡莎笑道：“不准哭了，你再哭我就学那天晚上一样，当时我怎么把阿狸弄晕的，今晚怎么把你弄晕。”莎拉又怒又怕，只哭得更为伤心了。阿狸虽知是卡莎有意教训莎拉，但想起那晚卡莎的所作所为，也是敢怒而不敢言，深恐卡莎蛮性发作，连自己也遭了她的毒手。

卡莎见莎拉哭得梨花带雨，心中终究软了下去，替莎拉解了穴道，取了塞在莎拉嘴里的纸团。莎拉委屈已极，哭吼道：“我是为了我的人民，我有什么错！”卡莎听见莎拉如此言语，也来了火气，想起她已有数次不顾自己身体而逞能，心下既是痛惜，又是愤怒，几乎便想狠扇莎拉两个耳光。

总算卡莎勤修苦练之后，心境平和了许多，强自将火气压了下去，大声道：“那你就可以不顾我们的感受吗？你从来没有尊重过我们的想法！”

阿狸听见二人吵了起来，只吓得不知所措，又想起卡莎刁蛮莽撞，倘若一言不合动起手来，以她功力之深，只怕莎拉要横尸就地。她正自心忧，果然便听见摔碎东西的声音，跟着便是一阵呼叱怒骂声。阿狸心中一紧，分开二人，凄然道：“你们要是再吵，就先杀了我。”

卡莎见阿狸如此，也觉委屈，大哭道：“我让她注意身体，难道我是错的？”三人各有各的委屈，随即哭作一团。莎拉身有暗疾，哭得一阵，加之动了怒气，肝脏处又是阵阵剧痛，但她才和卡莎大吵一架，拉不下脸求卡莎相助，只得咬牙强忍。

卡莎虽对莎拉发了火，却也是爱意太深所致。所谓爱之深，责之切，正是此意。她见莎拉脸色痛得苍白起来，心中先自软了，忙又替莎拉镇了痛。莎拉腹中疼痛稍缓，想起卡莎实是出于担心自己，也不免暗自后悔先前的行径。她正欲开口道歉，见卡莎也是同样一脸歉疚之色，心中一酸，将脸埋在阿狸的尾巴里，低低抽泣起来。

屋外几名医生听见屋里吵起架来，不知如何劝解，只在门外静候，倘若莎拉出了状况，便可迅速安排人手救治。他们也均知这位紫妃是为陛下身体考虑，但如陛下因此动怒，伤了身体，那可当真是要了自己的小命。只是听见一贯心狠手辣的陛下给自己的妃子训得痛哭流涕，又不免颇感好笑，均想：“原来陛下也不过是个小女孩心性。”

卡莎想起她平日里是如何一位铁血女帝，如今却因病痛煎熬而大哭，又想起自己先前说的重话，忙将莎拉揽在怀中，低声下气道：“对不起…莎拉…”莎拉仍有些委屈，奋力挣扎以示不满。哪知卡莎手臂如钢浇铁铸，莎拉无论如何也挣不脱，终于又在卡莎怀里啜泣起来。

阿狸伸出狐尾，让莎拉能尽量躺得舒适一些，柔声道：“莎拉，你就好好休息几天吧，你不是一直都想打电玩吗，我们就陪你去玩。”卡莎也附和道：“对，明天如果医生让你出去，我们就去玩。现在你乖乖的好不好。”莎拉擦了擦眼泪，抽泣道：“好…我想…讲故事…”

卡莎和阿狸均感诧异，料想以莎拉年纪，如或长夜不安，心念纷飞，应当听故事才是，不应是讲故事的人，但为了莎拉安稳睡去，也只得顺她心意，让莎拉讲些故事来听。总算她吵了架过后有些疲累，加之心中难过，讲着讲着也便沉沉睡去。梦中亦是不争气地掉了几滴眼泪，和阿狸当初受了委屈时一般无二。

卡莎见莎拉如此，也知她是受了阿狸的感染，不由得又是难过，又是好笑，待莎拉睡熟之后，替莎拉拭去面颊上的几点珠泪，笑道：“她现在这样肯定是跟你这骚狐狸学的。”阿狸撇了撇嘴，道：“你除了会欺负我们还会干什么？又说我是骚狐狸，懒得理你。”

卡莎道：“我去问问医生，她要是明天能出去，我们就好好陪她玩一天。”阿狸哼了一声，道：“你今天对她也太狠了，还有，你不说我还忘了，那天你不想哄我就把我打晕了，你…你就是个混蛋…”嘴角一撇，便落了两行清泪。

卡莎见阿狸又哭了起来，暗暗叫苦，但想起自己确实做得太为过分，赔笑道：“好好好，我哄你，你先别哭好不好，等下外面的人听见了影响不好。”阿狸哼了一声，道：“你不是要去找医生吗，你赶紧去吧。我自己哭会，反正你也懒得哄我。”

卡莎心知此时决不能当真舍下阿狸，又将阿狸搂在怀中，说了些情话劝住，这才去问了医生。一名医生嘱咐道：“陛下可以出去玩，她积劳成疾，放松放松对她很有好处，但是她还不能剧烈运动，尤其是不能生气。”他斜睨一眼卡莎，又道：“虽然我不知道您为什么要和陛下吵架，但还是请您想清楚，陛下倘若再动怒，恐怕就救不回来了。”

卡莎连声称是，回了莎拉的病房，见阿狸也已睡去，俯身在二人唇上分别吻了一口，随即躺在床上静候，只是她反省起了自己的所作所为，也颇有些惭愧，又见莎拉眼周红肿，更是难过，搂紧莎拉，轻声道：“莎拉…不是我凶你…是你真的不能再这样了…我看见你难受…我好心疼…”

莎拉双目紧闭，也不知是当真听见了卡莎的话还是梦中呓语，“嗯”了一声。卡莎这一夜便将莎拉搂在怀里，大是说了些情话。只是次日莎拉发觉自己眼周仍有些红肿，不免又使起了性子，撅起嘴道：“我现在这样怎么去玩，他们一看就知道我被欺负哭了。”

卡莎笑道：“没事，给你化化妆，就没人看得出来了。”哪知阿狸道：“你昨天晚上被这小混球说哭的时候外边的医生就已经知道了。搞不好现在全国都知道了。”卡莎听见阿狸说自己是“小混球”，颇为恼怒，道：“我怎么就成了小混球了，你很大吗？”

阿狸却不理卡莎，对着莎拉道：“你今年多少岁了？”莎拉顺口道：“二十九岁，怎么了？”阿狸又道：“小紫毛，你今年多少岁了？”卡莎没好气道：“我二十二，比她小了七岁。”阿狸笑吟吟道：“你们俩加起来还没到我的零头，你不小吗？”

卡莎道：“你今年有多大了？老骚狐狸？”阿狸怫然道：“你又说我是骚狐狸，小混球小混球小混球。我今年四千三百九十六岁了。”莎拉叹道：“她今年才二十二，你比她多活了四千多年，现在不是她的对手，所以你说你有多懒，连累的我也跟着被欺负。”

卡莎故作不悦，威胁道：“还出不出去了，要是再说些没用的话我们就不出去了。”莎拉和阿狸均是敢怒而不敢言，吐了吐舌头，便即和卡莎出了病房。

到得街上，众人见莎拉由阿狸搀着，眼周红肿不堪，料想莎拉堂堂一代女帝，给卡莎这小妮子训了一顿，还因此而痛哭一场，也都强自忍住笑意，但想起莎拉所以如此脆弱，全是她积劳成疾所致，又不免多了一层钦佩。

那日暗影岛一战，德邦军队损兵折将，大败亏输而去。己方却仅炮击了一小时，便将暗影岛纳入版图，这是莎拉实打实的功绩，任是何等人物，均不及她。只是莎拉见自己的臣民脸上神色，也便知道他们心中所念，不免大为羞窘，低声道：“都怪你这小混球，他们都知道了…丢死人了…”卡莎笑道：“没事，反正你脸皮也厚。”

莎拉只气得苦，但她也对卡莎颇感畏惧，只好受了卡莎的言语，期间亦是不免狠掐了卡莎几下。卡莎运起神功护身，莎拉这几下指力便奈何卡莎不得。莎拉何尝不知这一点，捏了几下之后也便收手，呜咽出声。阿狸埋怨道：“她眼睛都哭肿了，你还欺负人家，又把她惹哭，真是小混球。”

比尔吉沃特的民众见他们的陛下大庭广众之下被自己的妃子气哭，虽感有些好笑，却也不敢就此笑出声来。但他们见莎拉一头红发已淡成了粉色，也知是莎拉此次重病所致，忙又分出一条道路，恭恭敬敬地目送莎拉一行三人进了电玩城。

莎拉早有来这电玩城的意愿，此时进得店里，自是十分高兴，随意选台打枪的机器便玩了起来。卡莎和阿狸也各自选了一台，只是怕莎拉太过高兴而旁生枝节，只在一旁看着莎拉玩耍。哪知莎拉精力充沛，竟是从早上玩到了深夜，直至店主前来提醒：“陛下，如果您实在喜欢玩的话，我送一台到您的病房里，现在是该关门的时间了。”

莎拉站起身来，仍有些意犹未尽，大笑道：“谢谢你们了，我知道你们是在让着我，想让我开心。谢谢…谢谢你们…”莎拉说着说着，红了眼眶，道：“我…我今天真的很开心…”一些年纪稍长的臣民见莎拉如此，也转过身去，偷偷抹了把眼泪。自他们甘心推莎拉为帝以来，实是今日见她笑得最多，较之往常笑的总和还要多些，心想：“陛下也不过是个小女孩，她今天这样开心，以后也要这样才是。”

阿狸则是另一番想法，她想起莎拉几次哭泣都是病痛所致，心下大生怜惜，只将莎拉紧紧搂住，低声道：“莎拉，咱们回去吧，等下太晚了。”卡莎虽行事莽撞，还时常惹得两位爱人生气，却也知莎拉这几次哭泣的缘由，不由分说便横抱莎拉回了医院。

卡莎和阿狸服侍莎拉入睡，待莎拉睡熟后，卡莎笑道：“她住院以后越来越像你了，动不动就哭。以后我可就麻烦了，哄完这个哄那个。她哭就算了，你四千多岁还没事就哭，恐怕不太好吧。”阿狸哼了一声，道：“你不想哄我就说不想哄，哪那么多话。”卡莎自知失言，说了些略显酸腐的情话，这才将阿狸哄住。

莎拉在医院里又疗养了半个月，才被医生准许出院，但她上次动怒伤了肝脏，须得戒酒一年，才可逐步调养痊愈。香烟虽可不戒，却也要严格限制。卡莎自作主张，将莎拉的烟酒全部扔了。莎拉知卡莎用心良苦，也便不再多言，只是暗暗有些可惜起了自己存的好酒。阿狸却打趣道：“感觉你这小妮子想谋权篡位，越来越不把莎拉放在眼里了。”

莎拉笑道：“卡莎，你要真想上来，我就把这位子让你。”卡莎怫然道：“你们两个又来了，这位置我要真坐了，明天就要被别人撵下去。”忽听得莎拉道：“我还没去过原来你们的屋子，等这边没事了，我就给自己放个长假，咱们一起回去看一眼。”

卡莎道：“你什么时候没事过，算了，那边的一些东西我一个人去带过来就行，让阿狸在这边好好陪你吧。”

莎拉点了点头，道：“那行吧，明天你就过去收拾，你现在是我的妃子，就你那叫驴脾气，别惹麻烦，尤其是不要动手。不然就要搞成政治事件。”卡莎自知莎拉言下之意为何，笑道：“没有十成把握，我不出手。”莎拉道：“必要的时候联系我，我派兵接你回来，大不了撕破脸皮。”

阿狸咬紧一口银牙，恨恨道：“我想亲自杀了她，还有那个布局的人。”莎拉笑道：“不过话又说回来了，没这个布局的人，我还讨不到老婆呢。这下好了，他一布局，我这又是帝后又是妃子的，都不知道怎么享福了。所以啊，其实该请那个布局的人吃顿饭。”

卡莎啐道：“凭什么我就是妃子，连场婚礼都没有。”莎拉笑道：“等我什么时候不忙了，我好好补偿补偿你，给你大办一场。”卡莎也知自己不过是一时无理取闹，莎拉一番言语便将卡莎劝住。阿狸道：“你明天早上走，可能也就一两周就回来了。不过你这紫毛太显眼了，要不你去染个发。”

卡莎心知阿狸说得有理，想起回旧居并非要紧事，便又呆了一段时间，将头发染作金色，这才乘飞机去了当初的学院城。

卡莎进得城里，想起自己久未和伊芙琳联系，通了电话后便欲登门拜访，但她走近学校时，见一名粉发女郎急匆匆地进了校门。卡莎大感好奇，远远跟在她身后，却见她径直走进了菲奥娜的办公室。卡莎此时方知这粉发女郎便是菲奥娜的妻子，皮城执法官蔚。

卡莎心知学校里人多眼杂，便藏在校外，待菲奥娜和蔚二人携手出了校门，这才又跟在她们后面。卡莎运起神功，从这二人脚步中已听出一二，心知这菲奥娜已不是自己敌手，即便是有蔚从旁相助，也无法自己这捞得好处，心下暗喜，直跟到了菲奥娜的宅邸。

此时已是黄昏时分，卡莎探得菲奥娜住所，便回了她当初和阿狸的旧居，要待深夜再去报这一桩深仇。只是她见自己施暴时所用的木架上仍是斑斑点点，几行陈迹，忍不住便跪在地上，伸手轻轻抚摸那些暗红色血块。卡莎想起那日自己如何不顾阿狸伤重未愈，对阿狸用了强，忍不住又伏在那木架上低低啜泣起来。

她哭得一阵，抹了把泪，心想过了今夜便可了了这桩心事，趁着夜色便潜入了菲奥娜的庭院。这时听得楼上卧室里传来阵阵调笑声，显然是菲奥娜和蔚小别重逢，眷侣情浓所致。卡莎本不愿多听这大仇人说话，但如要杀了她，势必也要将蔚杀了灭口，那便非她所愿了。

卡莎正自思索对策，却听得蔚大声道：“明天我就不干了，我来学校给你当秘书，也好过在那边当个小警察受那么多鸟气。”

卡莎暗暗诧异，心想菲奥娜何等身份，她的妻子竟然口出如此秽语，实在大不相称。但卡莎转念一想，前些日子莎拉陡然间听见损兵折将的消息，也骂了几句脏话，还因此大病一场。蔚此时在爱人面前吐露所受委屈，情绪颇有些激动，自然而然便要说出这些话来。

这时又听见蔚说道：“我今天请了假，早点回来陪你，结果刚到城里就被凯特琳那个混蛋打电话骂了。明明没抓到人是她自己的责任，到头来她把责任推在我脑袋上。她现在混成领导了，骑我头上拉屎。”菲奥娜柔声道：“别生气，明天我陪你去辞职，我给你撑腰。”

卡莎听见蔚的言语，也知是她没有所谓人脉背景所致，心中便生出些同情之念。却听见菲奥娜笑道：“好了，快睡吧，你肯定又馋我身子了，才请假早点回家。我也和你一样，没背景没后台，这才落得现在这样，上次我和乐芙兰赚了八十亿呢，就当校长那点死工资，哪够咱们花。”

卡莎听见这个“八十亿”，几乎是气炸了胸膛，跟着便欲将菲奥娜杀之而后快。但想起莎拉反复叮嘱，不可滥杀无辜，倘若蔚对此事并不知情，杀她灭口，于情理上讲不过去。果然便听见蔚说道：“你还没跟我讲你是怎么挣到这么多钱的，快讲讲怎么回事。”

卡莎想听得清楚些，便趴在菲奥娜卧室窗外细听究竟。只听见菲奥娜道：“当初有个人给我说，把阿狸当成性奴拿去拍卖能挣一大笔钱，至少能挣十个亿，我当时还不是很信，后来乐芙兰找到我，也给我这么说，还答应把阿狸拍卖来的钱跟我十零开，我就这么干了。”

蔚颇为不忍，说道：“你和乐芙兰这么干不是买卖人口吗？你这是犯罪。”菲奥娜大是不以为然，笑道：“她又不是人，她只是成了精的狐妖。把她拿去拍卖没你说的那么严重。就这，那个卡莎还把她当宝贝呢，心甘情愿去给别人当妃子，就为了陪着那只狐狸。”蔚想了想，发觉无可辩驳，皱起眉头，怒道：“除了我之外，你居然还碰过其他女人，还把别人脱光了？”哪知菲奥娜随口道：“不是给你说了吗，她又不是人，最多是只活得久一点的骚狐狸。”

卡莎虽谨记莎拉言语，这时也实在忍耐不住，即便是杀了蔚灭口，也顾不得这许多了，怒喝一声，破窗而入。

蔚正在床上和菲奥娜相拥缠绵，连衣服也没穿一件，被卡莎闯了进来，既惊且羞，赶忙喝道：“什么人！”卡莎冷冷道：“要你命的人。”菲奥娜却并不惊慌，笑道：“该来的还真来了，你可以试试看现在你还能不能运功。”

卡莎深吸口气，果然嗅到一股甜香，跟着便是一阵头晕目眩，她本欲凝聚功力，却发觉自己平日里借以欺侮莎拉和阿狸的内劲早散得无影无踪，不禁暗暗叫起苦来。蔚此时也从床上起身，喝道：“你是什么人，敢闯进我家里撒野？”

菲奥娜笑道：“这就是卡莎，当时那个给我透露消息的人联系我了，让我在家里熏上封经十三香，对咱们没效果，但是这位虚空之女闻见可就麻烦了。她现在一身功力用不出来，你说怎么处置她。”

卡莎使不出内劲，自然不是菲奥娜和蔚的对手，她二人分进合击，卡莎顷刻间便重重挨了一拳一腿，给痛得倒在地上，不住喘着粗气。蔚取出手铐，将卡莎铐在桌上，喝道：“为什么要来我家里撒野？”卡莎强忍腰间剧痛，怒道：“反正我也落到你们手上了，要杀要剐随便你们，你休想审我！”

菲奥娜道：“卡莎，她不想审你。我知道你是想来找我报仇，我不杀你，明天我陪蔚辞完职就放你走，以前那些事咱们就一笔勾销。”卡莎眼里似要喷出火来，厉声道：“凭什么要一笔勾销！有本事你今天杀了我！”

蔚觉得卡莎太过吵闹，加之菲奥娜所作所为确实占不住理，心中大感同情。只是卡莎此时怒发如狂，就此将她放了势必惹出麻烦，只好将卡莎死死捆住，又顺手往卡莎嘴里塞了一团毛巾，这才和菲奥娜躺回了床上。

卡莎自知此时敌不过菲奥娜，只在地上奋力扭动，意图挣脱身上束缚。蔚是警察出身，所绑绳结大是精妙，卡莎无论如何也脱不得身，想起菲奥娜手段之毒，不由得打了个寒噤，意欲开口讨饶，但嘴里被塞了毛巾，半点声响也发不出，只好在地上苦挨。

好在菲奥娜倒是信守诺言，只把卡莎制住，并不多为难她。次日蔚见卡莎已挣扎得虚脱，便欲替卡莎松绑。哪知她才将卡莎嘴里的毛巾取出，便被卡莎劈头盖脸地骂了一顿，话中自是免不了有些污言秽语。蔚听见这卡莎对自己出言不逊，大是恼怒，狠扇了卡莎两个耳光，又将毛巾塞回了卡莎嘴里。

菲奥娜笑道：“好了，咱们去辞职吧，别跟她置气了。”说着便和蔚携手出了房门。菲奥娜得了这八十亿，自然免不了买辆豪车，今日又是和蔚去辞职，更是要替她撑起场面，和蔚坐在车里调笑一阵，便即驾车前往警署。

蔚想起此后再不必受凯特琳的打压，还可和菲奥娜日日相守，忍不住便在菲奥娜侧脸上轻吻了一口。菲奥娜大为受用，笑道：“你说你要来当我的校长秘书，那你就来吧。反正我事也不多。”蔚笑道：“事少离家近，还不错。你准备怎么给我开工资呢？”

菲奥娜笑道：“那就要看你怎么表现了，好了，到局子了，你自己去吧，我在外面等你。”蔚理了理身上警服，大踏步进了警署，果见凯特琳正在训斥基层警员。凯特琳见蔚走了进来，冷笑道：“我也不多说你们了，你们自己下去，绕操场给我跑二十圈，跑完了加做一百个俯卧撑。蔚你先别走，给我过来。”

被凯特琳训斥的警员十分不甘，他们也知蔚要替凯特琳背下“办事不力”的黑锅，忍不住便都停了下来，意图替蔚说话。凯特琳道：“昨天你为什么提前回去？”蔚道：“我想我老婆了，所以我请假提前回去了。我告诉过你副手了。”

凯特琳大声道：“告诉我副手就有用吗？下次你告诉我副手想坐我的位置就能坐我的位置吗？你告诉我的副手要让我去给那个校长当小老婆就能让我去当她小老婆吗？”

蔚强忍怒气，道：“报告领导，警署有规定，警员有权请假提前回家的。”凯特琳道：“警署也有规定，下属不能和上司顶嘴。我现在是你的上司，你就要服从我！”

蔚大声叫道：“报告警长，我不是和你顶嘴，我是在和你讲道理！”

凯特琳在桌上怒拍一掌，道：“蔚！我是你的上司！我说你顶嘴你就是顶嘴，我说你讲的不是道理就不是道理！杰斯，叫所有人去操场。”凯特琳瞪了一眼蔚，又道：“当着所有人的面给我讲，对不起，凯特琳警长。我听不到你就继续讲，讲到我听见为止！”

蔚再也忍耐不住，挥拳便往凯特琳脸上打去。总算这时菲奥娜从门外闯进，将蔚死死抱住，凯特琳才不致被打成重伤，但这一拳的拳风仍将凯特琳打得流了鼻血。一时只听见蔚狂吼道：“吃屎吧！凯特琳！”

余下警员见凯特琳吃瘪，也将配枪扔在凯特琳桌上，齐声叫道：“吃屎吧！凯特琳！”跟着便簇拥着蔚出了警署。


	44. 天翻地覆慨而慷（3）

菲奥娜携了蔚的手，心想今日无需上班，干脆便和蔚在家里胡天胡地，只是卡莎和自己仇怨又结得深了些，以她武力之强，实是个大为难当的劲敌。但如就此将她放了，势必又要挨卡莎的骂。正纠结间，二人已回了家里，蔚见卡莎仍未挣脱自己的束缚，道：“你把她绑起来装在箱子里，邮回比尔吉沃特的皇宫就好了。”

卡莎听了这话，在地上奋力挣扎起来，几乎被勒得昏死过去。菲奥娜见状，笑道：“好了，看你都快断气了，以前的那些事咱们一笔勾销，你打碎我家玻璃我也不让你赔了。”卡莎只气得在地上乱滚，却苦于被药物封了内劲，体质已和寻常少女一般无二，如何能挣开身上绳索？

却见蔚已收拾好了一只箱子，欲将卡莎强塞进去。卡莎虽有心抗拒，此时也敌不过蔚的手劲，只得眼睁睁看着自己被装进这密不透风的箱子。菲奥娜提起佩剑，在箱子上又戳了几个孔洞，以免卡莎被闷死在这箱子里面。

便在此时，一枚烟雾弹在这卧室中炸了开来，跟着飞来两张黄色扑克牌，直取菲奥娜和蔚的面门。菲奥娜挥剑挡架，剑上生出一股白色剑芒，她被烟雾弹迷了眼睛，这剑芒便透过箱子，直击在卡莎身上，卡莎登时便晕死过去。蔚没能挡架得住，中了这一张牌，也即晕倒在地，动弹不得。

一名大汉趁烟雾弥漫之际，一脚踢开箱子，将卡莎扛在肩上，转身跃下楼去。菲奥娜挂念蔚的伤势，无暇顾及卡莎已被救走，只舞起一团剑花将蔚护住，待这烟雾散去才发觉蔚并未如何受伤，只是晕了过去。

菲奥娜大怒，却又深恐自己中了调虎离山之计，反倒让蔚遭了毒手，只将蔚平放在床上，并未提剑来追。

这将卡莎救走的两人，自然便是崔斯特和格雷福斯了，但算到卡莎遭难的人却仍是莎拉。她拨不通卡莎电话，又见卡莎并未拨回，便已料到卡莎行事莽撞，想必是独闯菲奥娜的住所，惹了祸事出来，忙又令崔斯特和格雷福斯二人赶往搭救。总算他二人到得及时，卡莎才不致被装在箱子里运走。以这学院城到雄都的路程，将卡莎运到雄都非半个来月不可，那时即便不被憋死，也要因挣扎而脱层皮下去。

卡莎被菲奥娜的剑芒击晕，此时虚弱已极，但她没嗅到那封经十三香，内劲自然缓缓生发出来，替她解了脑中晕眩和身上给绳索勒出的疼痛。她疼痛既缓，便是大感恼怒，见崔斯特已从菲奥娜卧室中跃出，回身便是一掌。只是她仍有些虚弱，内劲虽强，却只用得出一成八九分。饶是如此，这一记凌空掌力也将菲奥娜宅院的围墙击碎了半堵。

菲奥娜见此神功，便断了追击卡莎的念头，只灰溜溜地叫了个泥瓦匠来修补。蔚虽也有些武功，但她功力远不及卡莎，在床上足足晕了三天才缓过劲来。

卡莎再度败在菲奥娜手里，自是郁郁寡欢，加之她内劲仍未恢复完全，便暂住在伊芙琳家里静养，期间亦是不免大感烦躁，有时听见伊芙琳早晨练嗓，扰了她的懒觉，便要发几句牢骚。伊芙琳素知卡莎脾性，也不以为忤，只给阿狸打了个电话，让她好好管教卡莎。

阿狸却道：“我天天被她欺负，哪敢管教她，我不想动了还差不多。”伊芙琳仍不死心，道：“那你让那个莎拉管管她，这小紫毛现在越来越无法无天了。”莎拉接过电话，无奈道：“我也管不了她，上次我住院还被她给打了屁股，疼死我了。”

卡莎听见这边言语，暗暗心惊，心想自己竟无意间又伤了莎拉。却不知这只是莎拉随口一句调笑，做不得真。但自此之后，卡莎便当真收敛了许多，即便武力远强于莎拉和阿狸，也不敢随意欺侮她俩。这自然是莎拉那句调笑的功效，不过那也都是后话了。

卡莎住在伊芙琳家里，想起自己如何因嗅了毒药而被化了内劲，忍不住便惊出一身冷汗。这几日休养时，她左思右想的便是这两件事：“那个幕后指使这件事的人究竟是谁？那黑袍怪人又是谁？”

那幕后指使菲奥娜和乐芙兰凌虐阿狸的人，卡莎未曾谋面，便难以猜出这人的身份。但那黑袍怪人，对自己知根知底，又和父亲有深厚渊源，照理说应当料到他是何人，但这人并未出手显示法力或是武功，那便也是难以知晓他的身份来历了。

卡莎在伊芙琳处又住了两天，自觉功力完全恢复，加之和爱人相别已有两周之久，再也抵受不住这相思之苦，忙赶回了旧居，收拾些衣物，拔步而行，她嫌弃乘飞机太过耽搁时间，干脆便踏浪而行。卡莎运起内劲，仅一个小时，便从学院城回了雄都。

卡莎见自己已有如此神功，不由得暗暗骇异，但那封经十三香也着实让她头痛，心想：“连我自己没想起自己有这个弱点，那幕后指使的人究竟是何方高人？”想及此处，卡莎忍不住又打了个寒战，似乎自己已被蔚装进箱子运走了一般。

堪堪到得莎拉的办公室，阿狸已扑在卡莎怀里哭了起来。她听说卡莎贸然行事，险些遭了菲奥娜的毒手，实是哀痛不已，却又因远在雄都而无能为力，这时见卡莎还能安然无恙地站在自己面前，终于忍受不住，这才大哭了起来。

莎拉手下臣工听见阿狸哭声，均想：“陛下一世英武，何必娶这花瓶为后？倘若单说美貌，陛下自己未必便输于这骚狐狸。那位紫妃武力极强，能随时守护陛下周全，这倒也罢了。这骚狐狸除了在陛下面前撒娇哭闹之外，再无其他功绩。最多不过是陛下经期难熬时照顾她饮食起居，仅此而已。”

这些臣民如此想法，自然也是因为他们太过敬爱这位女帝之故。殊不知莎拉虽本事通天，却也是个活人，并非一台机器，她愿意爱哪个便爱上哪个，并不需在意旁人眼光。

哪知次日便有人因此而将阿狸得罪了一番。

阿狸自然是哭了个半死，无论卡莎和莎拉如何劝解，只呜咽道：“我不是花瓶…呜呜…”

原来莎拉颇感劳累，便让阿狸替她去臣民处讨要些零嘴来吃。待阿狸拎着两包零食回来时，便有一名官员低声嘟囔了一个“花瓶”出来。 

阿狸耳音敏锐，已听见了这声“花瓶”。她自然知道这声“花瓶”说的是谁，但也并未当场发作，只铁青着脸回了办公室。莎拉正埋头工作，并未察觉阿狸生了气。卡莎却是静坐练功，她见阿狸尾巴又炸了毛，心知阿狸必然是受了委屈，忙道：“你又怎么了，谁惹你了？”

阿狸更不搭话，伏在卡莎怀里便大哭起来。莎拉听见阿狸哭声，心中一紧，但苦于堆案相仍，只好先批复了手头急事，这才坐在阿狸身边，同卡莎一道劝慰阿狸。卡莎听说有人称阿狸为花瓶，实是怒不可遏，几乎便想将那人杀了替阿狸出气。

莎拉赶忙劝住卡莎，道：“好了好了，他们也是为了我，怕阿狸把我影响了，我们自己知道她不是花瓶就好了。”她想了一想，随即便命令群臣赶往会议室开会。

莎拉站在会议室里，环顾一周，清了清嗓子，道：“今天，或者说以前，有人说我的帝后是个花瓶，对吧。”便在此时，雷司令“腾”地一下站起，道：“陛下，说她是花瓶的人是我，您要杀要剐，我一人顶着便是。”

莎拉叹了口气，道：“你们只知道我是工作狂，有的时候我忙到很晚，就在办公室里睡。”众臣点了点头，想起莎拉上次积劳成疾，还几乎因此丧命，均是大感钦佩，纷纷坐直了腰，细听莎拉言语。

莎拉找来根椅子，半躺在椅子上，说道：“我是个活人，不是机器。我跟你们一样，有心肝，有感情。她在我身边，我才更有精力来工作。我爱她和我的紫毛，如果她们中间少了一个，我也会活不下去。”雷司令听见莎拉如此说，跪地行礼，道：“陛下，还请恕我冲撞之罪。”

莎拉摆了摆手，道：“你气我也不是这一回了，上次你半夜来我病房才是真欠揍。好了，我也不指望你们能怎么样去改变对帝后的看法。她嫁到比尔吉沃特这么久了，你们对她的偏见已经是根深蒂固。不能企图开一次会，就把你们的思想意识改变过来。要你们服，只能说服，不能压服。压服的结果总是压而不服。但我有一个请求，那就是，你们可以不服她，但是请你们不要当着她的面说她，可以吗？拜托你们了。”

群臣听见莎拉为阿狸已卑微如此，连一件小事也要说出这般请求的话来，想起莎拉上次出院以后不能动怒，忙跪在地上，齐声应道：“遵命！”莎拉苦笑道：“我不是命令你们，没必要这么正式。”

这边阿狸运起妖法，想听莎拉如何替自己出气。她听完这句“拜托你们了”，再也忍耐不住，又大哭了一场。只是她深恐莎拉为难，便将那小床的枕头死死咬住，并未哭出声响。卡莎伸手将阿狸搂入怀中，低声道：“我们回家再哭，现在你先忍一忍，好吗？”

阿狸点了点头，又默默流了阵泪，这才收敛下去。堪堪等至莎拉散会，卡莎到得宫里，将阿狸放在床上，低声下气地哄了一阵，待阿狸睡熟，想起自己此番所遇，不免便又思索起了这幕后恶人是谁。猛然间灵光一闪，心想：“莫非那黑袍怪人和幕后的指使者便是同一个人？”她想及此处，便说与了莎拉。

莎拉负手踱步，朗声道：“他们不可能是一个人。”卡莎大感疑惑，但她心知自己智谋远不及莎拉，莎拉既如此说，那这黑袍客和幕后恶人便不会是同一人了。

忽又听见莎拉道：“我一直都很忙，但是这会也快忙完了，等我验收了他们的新装备，我就能放假了。到时候我和阿狸就可以陪你去找到那个黑袍人问清楚了。”卡莎点了点头，见阿狸双眼又肿了起来，笑道：“看来你还是比她好点，至少你没她这么爱哭。”

莎拉哼了一声，道：“要我说，不是你这小混球欺负人，我还真不怎么哭。”卡莎嘿嘿一笑，道：“不过你今天说的那些话挺棒的。要人家服，只能说服，不能压服。压服的结果总是压而不服。”莎拉正色道：“我给你看个东西，你就知道了。”说着便找出一本书来，递在卡莎手里。

卡莎接过书来，顺口念道：“润泽洗兵录？这应该是一本兵书啊。”莎拉道：“这本书是去年一个胖和尚给我的。他当时还说，四千三百九十五年前，爆发了一场星界战争，那一战之后，一百零八颗星辰落入另一个位面，化形成人(欲知星辰化形为人的故事，请详阅《水浒传》)。同时有两名星之守护者在那一战中陨落。”

卡莎道：“四千三百九十六年前？那不就是阿狸出生那年？”莎拉点了点头，道：“他还说，我命中要爱上一只母狐狸，因为当初那场战争，我和那只狐狸都是所谓的‘星之守护者’。”卡莎心中一凛，道：“胖和尚？他大概长什么样子？”

莎拉却并未理会卡莎，只道：“当时他找到我，说感谢四千多年前，我为了他们而陨落。然后就给了我这本书，说我肯定能从这本书上学到东西。他当时还很沉痛，说这个润泽批评他们一伙兄弟，说什么‘好就好在投降’。他临走时，说自己法号孤天，因为他就是四千年前那颗天煞孤星。”

卡莎这一惊实是非同小可，那孤天正是当初救下自己的凶僧。随手翻开一页，见上面写着：“巧渡银石河”卡莎读罢，大感钦佩。这润泽率领不到三万残部，纵横四十万大军合围。卡莎随意翻了数页，见他十数年后，谈笑间以百万弱旅扫荡四百三十万雄兵，更是骇异不已。

莎拉见卡莎若有所思，看了看卡莎手中书页，道：“这个润泽，他最厉害的还不是这两场，你翻巧渡银石河的前面，四过红水，据他自己说，是他一生最得意的一仗。巧渡银石河之所以能有充足的时间渡河，就是因为这个四过红水，和敌军追击部队拉开了整整六天六夜的行军路程。”

卡莎听莎拉如此说，自然便对这位润泽悠然神往，说道：“那他一定也是个好皇帝了。”莎拉叹道：“这就是我最敬佩他的一点。他不当皇帝，不当领袖，只想当一个老师。我比他还是差了很远，我贪恋了权力，成了这的第一个女帝。”

卡莎笑道：“你和他的出发思路是一样的，都是为了人民有好日子过，没什么大不了的。可问题是，没有人的能力强于你，只能是你坐上这个位子。”莎拉道：“对。润泽当时也是这个情况，没有人能比他做得更好，只能是他说了算。再后来，他因为一些原因被恶意捧高。那一次他输了，所以摔得很惨。他自己也知道会输，但他无能为力。”

卡莎叹了口气，道：“可惜了，他的人民应该会像尊敬你一样尊敬他吧？”莎拉斜睨一眼卡莎，道：“尊敬？你知道他死了以后别人怎么处理他遗体的吗？”卡莎道：“怎么处理的？”莎拉道：“防腐处理之后，被装在一口透明棺材里供起来参观。”

卡莎道：“那不就是因为尊敬他才这样吗？”莎拉没好气道：“你懂什么？他的本意把自己的尸体扔进河里喂鱼，因为他平常喜欢吃鱼，死了以后好让鱼吃他。如果条件允许，每年他的祭日可以办个酒会，庆祝他们那个位面某种辩证哲学的胜利。这些人自以为是，不尊重人家本意，还好意思。”

卡莎笑道：“他倒是看得开。莎拉，你是不是特别崇拜他？”莎拉点了点头，将书收好，道：“崇拜倒不至于，尊重他本人的意愿，不要崇拜他，要从他身上学东西。”卡莎道：“我好像有点明白了，莎拉，你想成为像他那样的人。”莎拉笑道：“我肯定是成不了的，我私心重，而且贪权力，这点永远比不了他。”

这时莎拉手机上打了个加密通话过来，只听见电话那头道：“陛下，我们的武器装备已经批量生产出来了，负责生产的军工厂就设在暗影岛。您定个时间，我们好进行演练。”莎拉随口应了几句，挂断电话，喜道：“我们的大威力武器批量装备部队了，对付虚空更有把握了。”

卡莎性急，叫道：“我把阿狸叫醒，我们今晚就去看，看完了你就放假了。”莎拉摆了摆手，笑道：“你就不怕把她吵醒了她又闹委屈？”卡莎想了想，觉得莎拉说得颇有道理，和莎拉在卧室外草草调笑一番，陪着阿狸睡了下去。

莎拉实在太过兴奋，待卡莎睡熟了后，又悄悄从床上摸了起来，熬了一个通宵，详细思索了些国家大事。她上次重病一场，身体仍有些虚弱，这时缺了睡眠，自然是周身不适，须得卡莎和阿狸搀扶才可勉强行走。卡莎只气得苦，将莎拉怒斥了一顿，莎拉亦是不免被训了个梨花带雨，哭得说不出话来。

阿狸虽有些心疼，却又慑于卡莎武力，并不敢替莎拉求情，想及莎拉确实较自己和卡莎体弱，即便已有了深厚内功，仍然畏寒肢冷，干脆便将莎拉关在宫里，无论莎拉如何哀求，阿狸也只道：“只关你一周就行了，你自己好好反省吧。”好在上次那电玩城的店主送了一台机器过来，莎拉才不致被憋坏，但中途也因些琐事被卡莎气得哭了几场。

堪堪熬过一周，莎拉换上一套绛色正装，携了卡莎和阿狸去部队验收这批重武器。远远地便听见一名工程师讲解道：“我这导弹，最大射程两千五百海里，威力比较小，他的优势是飞行速度快，达到了秒速七千九百米。等效药量为两百吨，属于战略斩首性质的导弹，我把他命名为斩首号。”

莎拉点了点头，一双美眸露出些赞许之色，微笑道：“说得好，继续。”那工程师慌忙跪倒，道：“不知陛下到来，请陛下恕罪。”莎拉叹了口气，苦笑道：“要是这都算是罪过，那朕真的不知道有什么脸面在这位置上坐着了。你先起来吧，细讲一下你的导弹。”

这工程师站了起来，面露得意之色，笑道：“这第二种导弹，才是我的得意之作，每一枚导弹的等效药量至少为五十万吨，秒速也要更高一点，达到了八千五百米，还请陛下敲定名字。”莎拉道：“这是你的心血，你自己取名字吧。”

工程师道：“陛下，您从去年开始，就教育过我们，‘枪杆子里出政权’，我的导弹可以认为是枪杆子的延伸，要不就叫成政权号。”卡莎附在莎拉耳边，低声道：“这话应该是润泽说的，但是也适用于你的国家。我觉得这名字不错。”

莎拉笑道：“你说的还确实都对，就叫政权号吧。不过五十万吨也太狠了点，一旦打出去就是一座中小城市，对无辜人民伤害太大了，别忘了，我们都是从人民上来的。众臣听令：‘即日起，不得率先使用政权号导弹。可作为别国伤害我国平民后的打击报复。’”

一些臣民虽也大声应道：“遵命！”心里却是犯了嘀咕，暗想：“陛下怎么越来越妇人之仁了，女人就是女人，心肠太软了。要不就是那花瓶吹枕头风来着。”只是他们虽有如此想法，却也不敢说出口来。当面得罪陛下，不过被骂一顿，但如得罪了那位紫妃，死状之惨，实在不敢想象。

莎拉道：“试试看威力怎么样，发射一颗斩首号和一颗政权号到海里去。”那工程师不敢怠慢，随即传令下去，通知导弹部队进行试射。此时暗影岛上的军工厂全力生产，斩首号已有数千枚，只射出一颗不免颇感寒酸，干脆便是一轮上百发导弹的齐射。

这数百发导弹，自然让海兽神颇感烦躁，心想上面这些人类实在太过无法无天，须得好好教训一番才是。哪知他才从海面上露头，一枚政权号导弹正落在他头顶，神体和神位均给炸得粉碎，俄洛伊虽有心阻拦，但她的信仰被这政权号抹除，也即甘心对莎拉的政权俯首称臣。

莎拉见状，朗声道：“看见了吗？神又怎么样？靠神不如靠我们自己。”卡莎心想：“我要是挨了那玩意，恐怕连渣都剩不下了。”只是卡莎想归想，面子上却仍有些妃子的矜持，并不多作言语，免得抢了莎拉的风头。

莎拉又吩咐了些其他事项，这才和卡莎阿狸两人缓步回宫，传下令去，说她将远行一次，国内事务照常进行即可。卡莎打点了些许行装，将阿狸揽在怀中，笑道：“每次出去都是为了你这骚狐狸，这回说什么也得跟我一路了。”


	45. 长剑耿耿倚天举

阿狸撇了撇嘴，道：“你又说我是骚狐狸，真是个小混球。”莎拉道：“她一贯是爱欺负人，你也只有受着。”卡莎更不搭话，将莎拉死死搂住，低声道：“莎拉…这回你放假了…好好在床上躺几天吧…”

莎拉大惊，忙求饶道：“还赶不赶路了，路上我随你，你让我先休息会。”卡莎哪容得莎拉脱身？她随手一掷，便将莎拉扔在了床上。莎拉本欲从床上爬起，却发觉卡莎已于刚才这瞬息之间，将内劲注入了自己身体。莎拉每使一分劲力，四肢便要酸软一分，无奈之下，只得躺在床上，静候卡莎的侵犯。

阿狸深恐卡莎发现自己，蹑手蹑脚地走到卧室门口，意图留卡莎和莎拉两人在卧室里。哪知卡莎回身一抓，正抓在阿狸尾巴尖上，同样是一股内劲灌进阿狸体内。阿狸顿时双腿一软，倒在地上，被卡莎抱在了莎拉身边。莎拉和阿狸躺在床上，动弹不得，对视一眼之后，便即叹了口气，任凭卡莎处置。

卡莎见莎拉一脸无奈，想起自己数度对莎拉用强，便伏在莎拉身上，笑道：“莎拉…我先要她…你准备准备…”阿狸却是欲求不满，面上已隐隐有些期待之色，红着脸道：“你把莎拉放了吧，我…我想…”

卡莎调侃道：“都发情了，还说自己不是骚狐狸。”莎拉也颇觉好笑，待卡莎放过自己后，也即解了阿狸被封住的穴道。卡莎更不搭话，将阿狸扒了个精光。阿狸惊呼一声，已被卡莎翻了个身，面朝莎拉。卡莎则以内劲凝成一根紫棍，不由分说，便深插进了阿狸的蜜穴中。

阿狸只觉一阵撕裂般的剧痛，但苦于被莎拉一口吻住，叫也叫不出来。阿狸不住摇头，终于勉强说得出话，但她也只惨叫出了一个“疼”字，便再也忍耐不住，号哭出声。卡莎听见阿狸哭声，这才发现自己是照莎拉的尺寸造出的一根紫棍，阿狸原本娇嫩紧窄的花径便被自己撑得裂了开来。

莎拉见状，虽是心痛不已，面子上却是行若无事，哼了一声，说道：“这可比当初你拿尾巴插我的时候好受得多。”阿狸痛苦地摇了摇头，伸手轻轻揉着已被卡莎撑裂的穴口，抽泣道：“好痛…呜呜…你个混蛋…”卡莎歉然道：“对不起啊…咱们不做了…我给你拿药…”

哪知阿狸实在太过欲求不满，哭得一阵，红着脸道：“后面又不疼…你就不会轻点吗…”卡莎大笑道：“你这老狐狸真的太骚了，都伤成这样了还想要？”莎拉见阿狸如此淫贱，也不搭话，只找来些润滑油，抹在自己食中二指，缓缓推进阿狸蜜穴。

阿狸只觉身下如烈火烧灼一般，剧痛难当之下，放声惨叫起来。但这快感也让阿狸颇为受用，只边哭叫边让莎拉继续施为。莎拉虽有些心疼，但见阿狸乐在其中，也就不便收手。卡莎更是奋力猛插，每次都将这紫棍深顶进阿狸的肠道中。阿狸被这快感迷醉，不住哭喊道：“痛…要…插我…好痛…好爽…”

莎拉却是另一番感受，即便隔了一层阿狸的媚肉，她仍能触及到卡莎所造出那根紫棍的火热，一时间自己也是淫欲高涨，将另一只手伸向自己花核处缓缓揉搓起来，揉着揉着便发出了些许淫媚的哼声。

卡莎何等眼力，见莎拉也已学得阿狸那般淫浪，不由得暗暗好笑，更是使足了一股蛮劲，强暴阿狸的后庭，同时还往阿狸的肠道里灌些电浆进去。

只是如此一来，阿狸便难以抵受得住，讨起饶来：“轻点…小混球…疼死了…好爽…好烫…”卡莎听见阿狸呼痛，也即收了劲力，轻捏了一下阿狸的耳朵，柔声道：“不做了，你受伤了，再做下去会很痛的。”她有心替阿狸增长修为，便将这根紫棍留在阿狸体内，慢慢化作电浆，以供阿狸吸收。

这时阿狸已痛得全身痉挛，但她也只在卡莎和莎拉的怀里放声大哭，仍要继续行淫，并不愿涂上药膏。卡莎无奈，只得和莎拉一道，强行将阿狸双腿分开，替阿狸抹上了伤药。阿狸挣扎得两下，终于晕了过去，少遭受了些疼痛。

莎拉和卡莎趁着阿狸昏死过去，忙又将阿狸抱进浴室清洗，果见阿狸腿根沾满了鲜血。再一看床上，亦是血迹斑斑。卡莎虽然心痛，却也大感疑惑，说道：“她怎么今天这么淫荡，都受伤了还要，要不是我们收手了，等下流血都能给她流死。”

莎拉笑道：“她是狐妖，有些狐狸的特性还是没消掉，比如说喜欢藏东西。如果我猜的没错，她大概率是发情了。”卡莎道：“那她以前和我住的时候也没那个啊，她还那么怕痛。再说她的身子也是我破的。”

莎拉听了卡莎言语，也觉这“发情”的说法不妥，又将阿狸摇醒，调侃道：“你这骚狐狸，都这么疼了还想要，是不是发情了？”阿狸俏脸一红，啐道：“你才发情了。这不是因为是你们吗…我才这么…现在还是好痛…”阿狸实在太过羞涩，伸出几条尾巴，将脸埋了进去。

卡莎笑道：“没事，这次痛过了，下次就舒服了。不过嘛，莎拉，为什么你喜欢用手啊？”莎拉没好气道：“我现在虽然有内功，但那是被你们两个灌进来的，没法像你们那样弄成有形有质的。”她顿了一顿，坏笑道：“用手还能感受到你们的温暖，我身体不好，手容易冷，你们都知道的。”

阿狸仍是伸手揉着穴口，羞道：“好痛…我想睡了…快哄我睡觉…你个臭婊子…没事就把我弄醒…不知道我很痛吗…呜呜”阿狸既是疼痛，又是委屈，加之性格使然，在两位爱人怀里哭了一阵，这才睡了下去。

卡莎待阿狸睡得熟了，笑道：“我怎么感觉她越来越像小女孩了。”莎拉白了卡莎一眼，道：“还不是你欺负人？你要是一开始不把她抓在床上能有这事？”卡莎自知无可抗辩，垂下头去，道：“莎拉…明天你可要给我说点好话…”

莎拉摆出一副女帝架子，清了清嗓子，红着脸道：“那我要看你的表现怎么样了。你知道的，我也…”卡莎笑道：“你这臭婊子，又想被强奸了？”莎拉娇嗔道：“小混球…你喊那么大声干嘛…”卡莎伏在莎拉耳边，柔声道：“进浴室吧，我又想把你捆在水龙头上了。”

莎拉也不搭话，顺手从自己衣柜里拿出几条丝袜，递在卡莎手里，娇声道：“你…你轻点…上次我第二天都动不了了…”哪知卡莎道：“没事，这次你第三天也动不了。”说着便一把将莎拉抱进浴室里。

莎拉心中一惊，意欲逃避卡莎的蹂躏，但现下也由不得她。卡莎只微一运劲，便将莎拉死死揽住，动弹不得。卡莎顺手将莎拉手腕捆在水龙头上，调侃道：“臭婊子，你也有被我操的一天。你不是女帝吗？怎么现在被绑起来强奸了？”

莎拉故作恐惧，求饶道：“不要…我是有妻子的人…求求你不要…”哪知这话正触及卡莎心结，卡莎有些听不下去，伸手在莎拉臀部重拍一掌，跟着便往莎拉嘴里塞了几团丝袜。莎拉这才发觉自己失言，急讨饶时，卡莎已用力将一根紫棍往莎拉蜜穴里插了进来。

这紫棍灼热之极，莎拉一时被烫得小腹紧缩，忙发出了些“呜呜”的求饶声。卡莎早知莎拉伎俩，更不容情，冷冷道：“怎么，你这臭婊子还想被操？”说着便又加了几分劲力，狠插至底，直顶在了莎拉子宫里。

莎拉自上次重病之后，体质便有些娇弱，这时实在抵受不住，奋力挣扎起来。卡莎早料到这一节，心想：“莎拉身体不好，不如趁这个机会给她补一补，弄点电浆进去，到时候假装不知道她意思就是了。”想着想着，一股股热流便涌进了莎拉体内。莎拉虽被烫得落下泪来，却也知卡莎心意，倒也不再反抗，放任这电浆往自己体内猛灌。

卡莎坏笑一声，重又猛力抽插起来。莎拉被插得双腿发软，跪了下去。好在莎拉并不需出力站稳，自有卡莎伸手帮她。莎拉苦于嘴里被塞了丝袜，这时说不出讨饶的话来，又低声呜咽起来。卡莎听见莎拉哭声，俯下身去，学着那日阿狸一般，咬在莎拉后颈，跟着将自己的紫棍深顶进莎拉的子宫，同时造出另一根紫棍，插进莎拉的后庭。

莎拉被插得阵阵颤抖，卡莎每一次深入，都让她觉得自己要破碎一般，但她为这快感所惑，即便心知自己身体较弱，无法纵欲，仍要发出些若有若无的淫浪哼声，挑逗这正伏在自己身上的小混球。

卡莎又插得一阵，发觉莎拉几乎被自己插得昏晕过去，便收了些劲，只缓缓将莎拉送上高潮。卡莎解了捆在莎拉手腕上的丝袜，笑道：“莎拉，要不要洗一洗，你也辛苦了。”莎拉点了点头，随即软倒在卡莎怀里，由卡莎替她清洗沾在身上的电浆和淫液。

莎拉躺在热水里，十分舒坦，便想抽上支烟，转念间又想：“倘若再喝上一两杯好酒，那可就更妙了。”哪知卡莎道：“别以为我不知道你这臭婊子在想什么。”莎拉听见卡莎又称自己为“臭婊子”，心中不服，但她武力上并非卡莎敌手，只敢低声下气道：“能不能别说我是婊子…我好歹也是一国之君…”

卡莎却是毫不理会，伸手在莎拉胸房上狠抓了一下，说道：“你这婊子又想抽烟喝酒了。”莎拉暗暗心惊，但随即化作满腔柔情，心想：“原来她这么懂我，连我想什么都知道。”只是莎拉以女帝身份自矜，给自己的妃子猜出心思，面子上不免有些挂不住，娇嗔道：“你这小混球…我才没这么想…”

卡莎笑道：“到底是不是这么想的，只有你自己心里清楚。”说着也不管莎拉全身酥软，径自出了浴室。莎拉忙求饶道：“别。我就是这么想的，快把我抱出去。你这小混球…”原来莎拉行淫过后全身无力，连从浴缸中爬起也办不到，只得让卡莎将她抱去休息。

卡莎一脸的痛心疾首，说道：“莎拉，你能不能让我省省心。你身体不好就听点劝，别想着你那些烟和酒了。那晚上你在船上逞能，差点就死了。上次住院也是，你硬要去工作，然后还和我吵了一架。算我求你了，你哪怕是为了你治下的这些人民，你好好养养身体，行吗？”

莎拉叹了口气，道：“那好吧，我也累了，让我多休息几天再上路。但我可说好了，在外面最多待十天，就要回来工作三天。不然国家会出问题。”卡莎笑道：“这才对嘛，那就这样，你现在身子里面还有电浆，你这几天慢慢吸收，对你身体肯定有好处。”

此后莎拉果然在床上静养了数日，只是到得临行前，阿狸说自己近日勤修苦炼，法力见长，硬要同莎拉切磋一番。莎拉身子虽然较弱，但前些日子被卡莎灌了满腹电浆，内劲外功，均在阿狸之上，阿狸所擅又是妖法，并非武功，论起近身格杀，自然便逊了莎拉两筹。

到得第四合上，阿狸飞出一枚宝珠，莎拉侧肩一避，劈手将那宝珠扣在手里。这边阿狸潜运妖法，但无论如何这宝珠也回不到自己手上。阿狸见自己修为是三人中最弱，又使了场性子，落了几点狐狸泪下来。

好在卡莎和莎拉劝得一阵，阿狸也便破涕为笑，陪同两位爱人上路。卡莎见阿狸九条尾巴太过显眼，笑道：“我给你找件大袍子，把尾巴藏一藏。你说你这骚狐狸，一条尾巴还不够，非要长九条出来。现在搞得大家都认识你。”阿狸原本还是破涕为笑，听了卡莎这话，面色便渐渐不豫起来。

这时莎拉叹了口气，说道：“我和阿狸不一样，我在想着怎么才能活得更久，她倒是不用这么想。每位君王都有寿限，其中有些，尤其短命。”卡莎和阿狸听见莎拉说出这番话来，均打了个寒战，只觉这话并非能从莎拉的口中说出，但真正说得出这话的人却又似曾相识，显然是位难以对付的厉害人物。

莎拉想了一想，又道：“要不咱们先去学院城那边吧，那边虽然不算好查线索。艾欧尼亚到算是比较好查，但那边实在太落后了，咱们赶路还要坐马车，耽搁时间。”

卡莎道：“莎拉，你这样也不太好，你也算是大人物，人家看一眼你的红毛就知道是你。要是起歪心的人多了我也没法保你。我现在还好，已经把头发染了，你要不要也染一染。”莎拉觉得卡莎所言颇有道理，也即找来位发型师，将自己一头红发染作紫色，便如卡莎未染发时一般。

阿狸找来套女巫服，笑道：“莎拉，我想看你穿这个。”便在此时，莎拉手机上又打来一通加密电话。莎拉和卡莎对视一眼，摇了摇头，叹道：“完了，这回又有的忙了，我也是信了你的邪，还想着出去。”

卡莎性急，替莎拉接了电话。却听见那头急忙道：“陛下，艾欧尼亚古刹朔极寺遭到不明袭击，疑似是虚空所为，寺中仅方丈李青一人逃脱，现在大陆联军已进入艾欧尼亚调查。但大部分舆论都说是…”卡莎道：“都说是我干的，是不是？”

电话那头道：“紫妃殿下恕罪，他们确实如此说来着。”莎拉伸手轻拍卡莎肩头，接过电话，说道：“命令国防一部和外交部所有人，立即会议室集合，朕马上到。”

卡莎听见莎拉语气有异，自称难得换成了“朕”，也知此事必是十万火急，让阿狸缓步前往，自己则将莎拉负在背上，足尖轻点两步，跃进了会议室。

莎拉面色凝重，吩咐了些许军国要是，又道：“朕此次是为替紫妃洗刷冤屈。卡莎，你武功再高，这次去了艾欧尼亚也不能随意出手。此次朕会抽调三万精兵，分散进入艾欧尼亚境内。管外交的那几个官都把嘴闭严实点，凡有泄露朕行踪者，杀无赦。”

卡莎心知不可违逆莎拉权威，也即单膝下跪，凛然遵命。莎拉初时还甚是惊异，心想：“这小妮子这么喜欢欺负人，怎么在外面就老实了？”但她转念一想，也知是卡莎为了维护自己权威，心下便是一热，伸手将卡莎扶起。

当下三人乘军舰北行，直到了艾欧尼亚领海边际，距陆地仅有十数海里。莎拉下了军舰，同卡莎阿狸坐上小舟，径向艾欧尼亚划去。约摸行出六七个海里，天上下起暴雨，这船又并无船舱，莎拉便有些抵受不住，激灵灵打起寒战来。

莎拉本欲运起内劲抵挡，但苦于这并非她修炼所得，运使时便不能随心所欲。总算卡莎先前留在她体内的电浆起了效用，这时缓缓生发出来。莎拉虽手足冰冷，却也较先前更为舒适 。阿狸则生起几团狐火，围在莎拉身边，替莎拉驱寒。

猛然间一条大鱼跃出水面，阿狸伸尾一卷，便将那鱼卷在船中，道：“莎拉，你不舒服就先吃点东西，吃了睡会就好多了。”莎拉从小便吃惯了生鱼，加之这阵身体不适，胡乱咬了两口，便躺在阿狸的尾巴里沉沉睡去。

不知过得多久，卡莎将莎拉摇醒，笑道：“到岸上了，反正这次咱们不用急，慢慢逛就好了。要不先去找个小旅店歇会？”莎拉点了点头，颤声道：“好…等下帮帮我…我好冷…”卡莎这才知道莎拉是先前淋了大雨，导致染了风寒，忙又同阿狸寻了个旅店，给莎拉灌了几杯热茶。

卡莎放心不下莎拉，便坐在莎拉床边，替莎拉盖上一床厚被。却见莎拉叹了口气，落了两行珠泪下来。卡莎心痛不已，道：“莎拉，你先睡，睡一觉起来就不难受了。”阿狸也附和道：“就是，莎拉，我给你唱首歌。”

莎拉摇了摇头，抽泣道：“对不起…我又病了…每次都给你们添麻烦…呜呜”卡莎无奈，又见莎拉自责哭泣，并不肯乖乖睡下，咬了咬牙，一掌拍在莎拉顶门百会穴，一股雄浑无比的内劲直透莎拉周身。莎拉连哼也没哼一声，便即晕了过去。

阿狸见状，埋怨道：“你就不能好好哄哄我们？每次都只知道把我们打晕，真是个小混球。”卡莎道：“我没办法，她现在身体太差了，只有让她先睡会，睡醒了我再给她输一点我的功力。等她醒了，你照顾照顾她，我去外面集市上看看有没有厚衣服。这边比雄都要冷很多。”

阿狸生起几团狐火，围在莎拉床边，叹道：“莎拉她就是太不爱惜身体了，现在只是她以前那些坏习惯的后果显现出来了。也不知道我们都还没来的时候她是怎么一个人扛下来的。”卡莎道：“以后应该会好点，她病了以后难受才是主要的。先前可能是她觉得自己还年轻，所以才那么逞能。”

阿狸在莎拉脸上轻捏一把，笑道：“对了，她快要三十岁生日了，你准备怎么表示。”卡莎也在莎拉脸上捏了一把，道：“她是女帝，买礼物送她肯定不现实。要不我们给她写首歌吧。”阿狸道：“这个主意不错，把伊芙琳和阿卡丽她们也叫上，咱们在家里给她开个演唱会？”

卡莎道：“现在先别，还是先把眼下这些事处理好了再说。我可不想被人冤枉。”说着便又将手伸进莎拉被窝，捏了捏莎拉的纤腰。莎拉仍是昏晕不醒，连动也不动。阿狸想起自己上次无理取闹而遭卡莎击晕，忍不住也红了眼圈，说道：“你就是个小混球。她都难受成那样了，你还欺负人家。”

卡莎自知做得太为过分，也便不敢搭话，倒上一杯热茶，静候莎拉苏醒。只是阿狸使了性子，数落起了卡莎的不是，不免也让卡莎臊眉耷眼，不住口地道歉。堪堪熬到莎拉苏醒，卡莎端来一碗药汤，强逼莎拉喝了下去。

莎拉全身酸痛，兼之食欲不振，喝罢药也便躺回了被窝，由卡莎和阿狸替她输些内劲，这才稍觉好受，但她躺了一阵，又是低低啜泣起来，哭道：“对不起…我给你们添累赘了…我身体不好…对不起…呜呜”

阿狸实在听不下去，将莎拉压在身下，道：“不准这么说，你只是淋雨着凉了，上次你病那么重都过来了，这次你多睡一会就好了。”卡莎则留阿狸和莎拉两人在房内，自己出门替莎拉挑选一件保暖的衣裳。

卡莎到得市集，发觉艾欧尼亚太过古朴，手机无法使用，便使金币替莎拉买了一件毛皮大衣。她正提着衣裳回旅店，忽见街边喝茶的一位老者在面前桌上重拍一掌，骂道：“这虚空的小母狗，害死了朔极寺诸位高僧，老子咒她不得好死。”

另有一些人附和道：“我听说这母狗还和一只骚狐狸和咱们的阿卡丽大人组了什么乐队。阿卡丽大人一世英名，付诸东流了。”“嘘！这狐狸精耳朵可灵，你说她的话被听见了，小心她晚上把你抓去吃了。”

卡莎勃然大怒，一脚踢在那老者屁股上，骂道：“你个老不死的，嘴里不干不净地说什么呢？”那老者并不识得卡莎，见不过是一金发紫眸的美貌少女，火气便也消了下去，只道是卡莎或阿狸的那个粉丝替自己偶像说话，揉了揉屁股，灰溜溜地走了。

卡莎饱受欺侮，听见有人骂自己为“母狗”，也只苦笑一声，并不如何难过。这“骚狐狸”的字眼，自卡莎或莎拉口中说出，倒也不过是爱人间相互取个诨号调侃，但外人说来便是十分的恼人，尤其她卡莎蛮横莽撞，冷不丁地听见有人对阿狸出言不逊，更是要惹出祸事。


	46. 长剑耿耿倚天举（2）

卡莎提了皮衣，回房替莎拉盖在身上，道：“莎拉，你看看这件衣服，挺暖和的，而且你穿上好看。”阿狸见卡莎提了这件皮衣进屋，脸色便已有些苍白，这时她在衣服上嗅了一嗅，尖啸一声，拔步便跑。

卡莎一时没能阻拦得住，加之阿狸本是妖狐成精，行事狡猾诡谲，待卡莎出门追赶时，已跑得不知去向。卡莎深恐莎拉遭人刺杀，忙又回了旅店，在莎拉身旁守卫。莎拉叹了口气，道：“这大衣肯定是狐狸皮，所以她反应才这么大。”

卡莎心中一凛，道：“她现在跑去哪了也不知道，这该怎么办？”莎拉咳嗽两声，道：“不用急，她现在有法力了，逃跑天后可不是白叫的。遇到危险她自己就回来了。她应该是跑到外面哭去了，毕竟她是狐妖，看见狐狸皮多少也有些难受。”

却说阿狸这边没命价地奔逃，过不多时，已进了一座森林。阿狸环顾一周，发觉这便是人类口中的“永恒之森”，想起自己数百年前也来这林中修炼嬉戏，忍不住便找了一棵给人类烧得枯黄的大树，痛哭起来。

阿狸哭着哭着便想：“要是我在的时候，这些猎人哪敢这么嚣张？”想及此处，阿狸站起身来，凄然狐啸，震断了面前这株枯树。阿狸正自悲切，却见树根孔洞中钻出四五只小狐狸来，围住阿狸打转。

哪知这些小狐狸在阿狸周身嗅得一阵，便往阿狸腿上狠咬一口，四散逃了开去。阿狸法力高强，这几只小狐狸的牙口也便奈何她不得。阿狸使了些妖法，又是一声凄厉狐鸣，这才又将那几只小狐狸骗了回来。

阿狸心知自己化作人形，恐怕惹得这些后辈不安，便又施了些妖法，现了原形。阿狸俯下身去，见这几只小狐狸样貌凄惨，便以狐狸言语问道：“你们几个小家伙，现在不怕我了吧？”一只小狐狸垂泪道：“老前辈，自你出去之后，我们这些小狐狸可就倒了大霉了。这林子被那帮猎人点起了火，骗得我们出去，他们就在外面放狗，把我们这些狐狸抓了好多，躲在林子里不出去的，被烧死了一大半。”

阿狸咬牙道：“现在这林子里还有多少狐狸？”群狐叽叽喳喳道：“只有不到两千只了。你走的时候还有五千多。”阿狸又道：“他们抓你们出去干什么？”群狐垂泪道：“说起外面的猎人可恶，把我们中箭受伤的，中毒药死的，拿去剥皮剔骨，当做野味食用。剥下来的皮毛，拿去缝衣裁裙，当做衣物穿戴。”

阿狸得闻如此言语，十分恼恨，道：“我问你们，那些人什么时候再来？”一只小狐狸垂泪道：“不论什么时候，他们天天都来。”“那他们怎么现在还没来？”“老前辈，他们马上就要来了。”

阿狸眼珠转了一转，吩咐道：“你们都往林子里面走，给我堆些碎石子，我有用。”这几只小狐狸便传下消息，叫林中群狐堆了一座小石堆出来。阿狸重又化作人形，道：“你们躲起来，看我好好收拾他们。”

阿狸待群狐躲藏完毕，脱下身上衣物，踏进涧中嬉闹玩耍，做出一副狐媚妖淫姿态。群狐见这位老前辈化作的女人腰腿纤美，酥胸荡漾，显然法力高强，也即暗暗欢呼起来。阿狸洗罢身子，将衣裳胡乱裹了裹，赤着一双雪白脚丫，躺在小石堆上，东张西望，却不知望些什么。

众猎人行至涧边，见一美貌女子衣衫不整，长发沾湿，两条长腿交叠翘起，一对玉足更是在石头上轻踏微点，显然是在这河中洗罢了澡，躺在石堆上小憩。阿狸斜眼微睨，见众猎户均是身披狐皮，心中大怒，但面子上却仍是一副睡眼朦胧，见了千余人马，忙整理衣衫，跳下石堆，往森林深处而去。

众猎户也并非良善，陡然间见到阿狸这等美人，嘴里便不干不净起来。几名胆子大的猎户更是按捺不住，解了裤腰带便往石堆奔来。突然之间，这石堆四散炸开。颗颗碎石，均直奔众猎户死穴而来。众猎户没有防备，顷刻间中石毙命。

几名猎户侥幸躲过一劫，也给阿狸一一追上杀死。阿狸尖啸一声，唤了她的后辈出来，恨恨道：“你们把这些人拖回去慢慢吃，我先走了。”阿狸又使些法力，往火烧过的枯树上浇灌了些溪水，见永恒之森和她的同类慢慢兴旺起来，这才缓步走往旅店。

阿狸使了这许多法力，本来颇觉疲累，但想起卡莎和莎拉正为自己担忧，顾不得多休息，加快脚步，望旅店而去。突然之间，一棵树后飞出一条锁链，拴在阿狸玉颈，阿狸喘息不得，加之先前法力运使太多，无力反抗，只挣扎得两下，便给勒得晕死过去。

阿狸醒来时已是深夜，但她动得一动，便觉有异，显是自己已被人捆了起来。再一睁眼，发觉自己是被捆在一间木屋里，果然便是乐芙兰所为。阿狸心中一凛，想起乐芙兰当初如何数次折辱自己，奋力挣扎起来。乐芙兰见阿狸苏醒，忙替阿狸松了绑，跪在地上，道：“阿狸…对不起…我只有用这种办法才能和你说些话…我一直是爱你的…”

阿狸冷冷道：“你现在说这些有用吗？放我回去，除了卡莎和莎拉，我不接受任何爱。”乐芙兰猛然间欺身直上，将阿狸死死抵在墙上，狂吻起来。阿狸法力消耗太多，这时无力反抗，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的肌肤上多了些暗红色吻痕。

阿狸强忍委屈，道：“现在你已经吻过我了，请放我走。”乐芙兰却是不依不饶，伸手将阿狸的衣物一件件地撕碎。阿狸大惊，拼了命地抵抗，哪知乐芙兰发了狂性，一口咬在阿狸后颈，紧跟着阿狸四肢也被捆在一张床上，至于九条尾巴，亦是不免被捆了个严实。

阿狸正自思索如何逃脱，已被乐芙兰压在身下。阿狸这才知道自己当真要被强奸，不住口地求起饶来：“不要…乐芙兰…如果你真的爱我…请你成全我…我已经是厄运夫人了…”乐芙兰更不搭话，动念之间，已将自己右手覆在阿狸穴口。

阿狸自知无幸，缓缓将双眼闭上，落了两行珠泪下来。忽听得乐芙兰柔声道：“阿狸…我爱你…”阿狸正欲开口求饶，乐芙兰的手指已插进了阿狸蜜穴。阿狸双腿顿时一软，喉间也是不自觉地呻吟出声：“嗯…不要…快出去…求…啊…”

阿狸既是屈辱，又是痛恨，不住扭腰躲避，奈何她法力已用了大半出去，加之四肢被锁链锁住，这般挣扎不过是徒劳无益，反更激起了乐芙兰的情欲。

乐芙兰将食中二指在阿狸媚肉的每处褶皱上划过，每一次深入，阿狸便要呻吟一声，同时流些淫液出来。阿狸忍受不住这快感，尽力缩紧自己穴口，以免自己被卡莎或莎拉之外的人送上高潮。哪知乐芙兰运起法术，唤了个分身出来，由不得阿狸不高潮。

这时阿狸身上已压着两个乐芙兰，让她喘不过气来。其中一个乐芙兰解了阿狸四肢的锁链，将阿狸强行翻转成侧身，从后将阿狸纤腰揽住，伸指在那颗已然挺起的花蒂上缓缓搓弄，同时另一只手伸指插进阿狸菊穴，搅动阿狸的肠道。

阿狸放声号哭，以求乐芙兰放过自己。阿狸背后的乐芙兰却在手上加了几分劲力，插得阿狸阵阵痉挛，连哭也哭不出来。这时阿狸正面的乐芙兰一口吻住阿狸双唇，伸出一只手便在阿狸乳尖上揉捏起来。

乐芙兰捏得一阵，发觉阿狸流了不少奶水出来，随即低下头去，将阿狸的奶水全部吞咽进腹。阿狸小腹不住腾起，但这快感丝毫没有减弱，反倒更加强烈，阿狸索性也便不再动弹，任凭两个乐芙兰蹂躏。

阿狸感受着体内双重快感与一前一后的抽插频率，以及后庭被插入，花穴被抽出时两根手指隔着自己肠壁及媚肉的摩擦，渐渐昏晕了过去。这快感绵绵不绝，几可说是无边无际，无穷无尽，阿狸的四肢便给这快感带得酸软无力，九条尾巴也是酥麻不已，痉挛起来。

这一晚阿狸被乐芙兰强暴了十数次，至于究竟是十几次，仅有乐芙兰一人知道，那便是因为阿狸被乐芙兰奸污得昏迷过去，无法计数之故。

次日午间，阿狸方才苏醒过来，发觉自己又躺回了旅店，一旁则是两位爱人和跪在地上的乐芙兰。阿狸强撑着从床上起身，腰腹又是一阵酥麻，重重跌回床上。

忽听得卡莎冷冷道：“所以你说这么多，就是过来送死？”乐芙兰垂首道：“我罪孽深重，死而无憾。”卡莎道：“说吧，你准备怎么死。”乐芙兰苦笑道：“随你的便吧，我现在才死，已经迟了。”

阿狸听见卡莎声气，这才放宽了心，但想起昨晚自己惨遭乐芙兰和她的分身轮奸，忍不住心头火起，跟着便欲出声喝骂。只是她才张了张嘴，便觉嗓子里如吞了钢针一般，十分疼痛难禁，索性躺在床上，静候卡莎给自己出气。

卡莎冷笑道：“对了，我不是见过塞拉斯吗？他的绝技可是其人之道。”乐芙兰这才醒悟过来，闭目微笑，静候卡莎的手段。

忽听得莎拉道：“谅她也是一片好心，这次暂时先饶了她。别忘了你可不能随便露面出手。”卡莎大声道：“那她干的这些事就饶了她了？你能饶，我不能饶！”

阿狸一头雾水，沙哑着声音道：“她…她都干了什么…我…我只知道我被…”卡莎俯下身去，柔声道：“我们都知道了，她昨晚把你抓去强奸了。”

阿狸猛然间面色惨白，跟着便伸手将卡莎推在一边，但她被强暴数次过后双腿实在无力，这时无论如何起不得身，重又躺回床上。卡莎不愿让阿狸受这奇耻大辱，柔声道：“你先睡一觉，睡醒了我和莎拉再给你讲。”说着便是一指点在阿狸太阳穴上，阿狸哼也没哼一声，又被卡莎弄得昏死过去。

乐芙兰见状，冷冷道：“她真是瞎了眼，才会跟了你这个混蛋。”卡莎大怒，但碍于莎拉言语，只狠扇了乐芙兰两个耳光，厉声道：“不需要你这畜生来评价我！”莎拉则道：“你说你爱她，但你以前也没追过她，现在她已经结婚了，你又来缠着她，可笑至极。我本来是想杀你的，但考虑来考虑去，我还是决定留你一条命。”

卡莎自知智谋不如莎拉，莎拉既说要留乐芙兰一条命下来，自然也有莎拉的道理，倘若自己一时蛮性发作，误了其他要事，那便得不偿失了。想及此处，卡莎冷冷道：“先把你这脑袋留下，等我办完了事再来杀你。”

乐芙兰苦笑道：“我在永恒之森边上的木屋等你们。随时来杀我都行。”卡莎道：“识相的话，赶紧滚吧。”乐芙兰这才站起身来，说道：“卡莎，借你饮血剑一用。”

卡莎见乐芙兰已甘心受死，将宝剑递了过去。乐芙兰拔出剑来，轻轻一挥，斩了自己右手食中二指下来，道：“昨晚我就是用的这两根指头，我把它砍下来。也算是我还她一些东西。”卡莎见乐芙兰诚心悔罪，挥了挥手，道：“快滚吧，她不想看见你。”

乐芙兰深揖到地，说道：“三位如果要来取我性命，我便在木屋里恭候。”说罢，袍袖一拂，飘然而去。

卡莎待乐芙兰去得远了，急切道：“莎拉，为什么不让我杀她？”莎拉道：“你如果动了手，尸体没法处理，而且你本来就背着冤情，这是一点。另一点，她毕竟也是别国高层，你这时痛快了，搞不好诺克萨斯给我们宣个战。到时候我们可就被动了。”

卡莎见阿狸仍在昏迷，伸手覆在阿狸顶门，一股内劲透了进去。阿狸抖得两抖，随即醒了过来，她见身旁只有卡莎和莎拉两人，终于忍耐不住，痛哭起来。莎拉原本披着那件狐皮大衣，这时也脱在一边，将阿狸搂住，柔声道：“都过去了…没事的…”

卡莎也柔声劝道：“没事的…别哭…不是你的错…”阿狸摇了摇头，大哭道：“我已经脏了…你们为什么还对我这么好…呜呜”卡莎笑道：“我们说你没脏，这就对了。乐芙兰也给我们说了，她昨晚给你输法力来着。她怕你太恨她，不愿意接受，所以才用那种方法，你就别委屈了。”

莎拉已明其意，顺口接道：“这也是我们放乐芙兰走的原因。她说自知罪孽深重，要让我们杀了她。但我们考虑了一下，暂时留了她一条命。对了，那次拍卖会上的人，除了我们三个和崔子他们，都死了，你也不用怕当初那件事了。”

卡莎心中一凛，惊呼道：“都死了？谁杀的？”莎拉淡淡道：“我让崔子帮我查了一下，然后调了些精兵，一个一个地灭门，能进那个拍卖会的，没一个好东西，当然，我也一样。崔子和伊芙琳两个，说实话，一开始我对他们也动了杀心。后来想了想，还是算了。”

哪知阿狸哭道：“莎拉…是不是哪天我把你哭烦了…你就把我给枪毙了…呜呜”莎拉赶忙喝道：“你怎么能说这种话出来？”卡莎却知这不过是阿狸伤心时的无理取闹，当不得真，连做手势，示意莎拉住嘴。

莎拉坐在阿狸身边，柔声道：“我知道你现在心里难受，你试试看现在法力怎么样。”阿狸委屈已极，无暇运使法力，只在床上使性大哭。莎拉虽智计卓绝，此时也不知如何是好，只将阿狸搂住，并不多作言语。

莎拉斜眼一睨，见卡莎银牙紧咬，已知卡莎心思，道：“她就算晕了，醒了以后还是要哭。让她好好哭一场，你要是不想听就出去。”卡莎叹了口气，也即坐在床边，将阿狸搂住，轻轻吻在阿狸眼角。

阿狸直哭了一个来小时，才因腹中饥饿而收敛下去。但她见卡莎和莎拉两人并未因自己被乐芙兰强暴而怪罪自己，心中更是一酸，下床喝了两杯茶水，又趴在卡莎腿上大哭起来。

总算阿狸哭得有些累了，加之卡莎和莎拉温言劝解，到得下午，也便由两位爱人陪同出门散心。三人一路行到市镇上，阿狸见了那卖狐皮大衣的铺子，耳朵上的毛便根根炸起，总算莎拉将阿狸手腕死死攥住，阿狸才不致大开杀戒。

卡莎追随莎拉日久，心知不可鲁莽，走上前去，指着件狐皮大衣道：“所有狐狸皮的我都买了。”那店主自然大喜，见卡莎一行人出手阔绰，心知不可怠慢，恭恭敬敬地替卡莎包好。卡莎又讲了些价，将剩下的些许钱币买了些零食，这才又陪同阿狸在市集上逛了一圈。

阿狸见卡莎拎着一袋狐皮，已然有些面色惨白，但也并未当街发作。待三人回了旅店，这才奔到隔间里大哭了一场。莎拉自知不易劝慰，待阿狸哭得尽兴，唤了阿狸出来，道：“生几团狐火，把这些都烧了吧。也算是让它们安息了。”说着将卡莎给自己买来御寒的那件狐皮大衣也丢在地上。

阿狸点头应允，生火将这些狐皮烧成一摊灰烬。但她想起莎拉并无御寒衣物，便道：“那你冷了怎么办？”莎拉笑道：“不是有这小混球吗，冷了让她给我输点功力就好了。”卡莎没好气道：“你又说我是小混球，是不是又想被强奸了？”

莎拉本欲出口反驳，却见阿狸面色惨白，尾巴上的毛也是根根炸起，心知是卡莎惹了祸事出来。这“强奸”二字，正是阿狸痛处，她卡莎怎敢如此口无遮拦？莎拉正思索间，阿狸已然痛哭失声。卡莎也知自己闯出大祸，只得将阿狸死死搂住，以赎罪愆。

总算阿狸这一天哭得累了，哭着哭着也便倒在卡莎怀里睡了过去。莎拉道：“要不把她送回去，让医生给她治一治，她已经应激了。还有我说你这混蛋说话能不能注意点。”卡莎吐了吐舌头，更不敢搭话，只待莎拉教训。

莎拉站起身来，道：“她今天这么哭法，估计等会醒了要饿，幸好咱们逛街的时候还买了零食回来。”卡莎道：“等她醒了问问她，愿不愿意先回去看医生。”

阿狸果然如莎拉所料，醒来第一件事便是吃了些东西。莎拉心生一计，打趣道：“哭了睡，睡了吃，我的狐狸都快养成猪了。”阿狸原本颇为悲切，这时被莎拉一逗，也即惨笑一声，但随即抽泣道：“我…我不配当你的狐狸…”

卡莎柔声道：“你现在已经应激了，要不你先回去，让医生给你治。”阿狸大哭道：“不要…我怕…呜呜…他们不喜欢我…”卡莎劝道：“不会的，他们不敢违抗莎拉的命令。”莎拉道：“其实她是想留下来让我们陪她。等这边的事忙完再带她回去看医生吧。”

这时已是黄昏时分，卡莎叫了些饮食来房中。待那店小二进门时，莎拉赏了他些小费，问道：“最近有什么新鲜事没？”店小二道：“新鲜事倒是有，只怕将三位吓着。”莎拉道：“我们胆子大，不怕吓唬，你说吧。”

店小二道：“前些日子，朔极寺众位高僧惨遭毒手，那也不多说了。现下方丈大师已去了金刚寺挂单。另有两个行脚和尚，硬要我给他们烤些狗肉来吃。”卡莎心中一凛，忙道：“那两个行脚和尚长什么样子？”店小二道：“一个嘛，又高又胖，背着一根禅杖。另一个顶了一个戒箍儿，比那个胖子瘦些，头发也没剃，是个带发头陀，背了两把戒刀。”

卡莎这才知道救命恩人也来了这地界，心想：“有这位高僧相助，我就能沉冤得雪了。”卡莎又赏了这小二些钱财，说道：“那下手杀害诸位高僧的恶人，你们知道是谁吗？”

店小二道：“说起来我们不太清楚，但不少人都说是卡莎干的。其实依我看，只不过是上面无能，查不出是谁，找的一个替罪羊。你们想，比尔吉沃特那位美女皇帝都能收她当妃子，这卡莎难道就是大奸大恶之徒了么？”

莎拉笑道：“那个女帝未必就是好人，万一她们臭味相投，聚在一块作恶，那可就不好收拾了。”店小二道：“这位小姐，您别这么说，我们这些穷人，就盼着她赶紧派兵把艾欧尼亚打下来呢。”

莎拉故作不悦，训斥道：“你们就这么想当亡国奴？”店小二道：“说起来也难受，咱们这地界各自为政，今天和尚杀忍者，明天忍者自己又打起来，完全不顾咱们老百姓的死活。我们可是盼着那位美女陛下把我们救出苦海呢。”

莎拉自称帝以来，时常牢记自己也是穷苦出身，这时见异国的百姓也对自己敬若神明，不免有些得意，心想：“仗虽然不能打，但教他们自己站起来，那也并非难事。”

卡莎将店小二打发走了，见莎拉所受风寒也已痊愈，笑道：“想不到你还挺受欢迎的。明天咱们就该去查线索了。”莎拉却并不理会，将阿狸哄得睡了，这才说道：“明天让她睡到自然醒咱们再上路。就怕这边又出大事，到时候更麻烦。”

卡莎伸手抓住阿狸指尖，输了些功力进去，发觉阿狸体内另有一股阴柔法力，心知这是乐芙兰所为，跟着便欲将其化去。但她想起阿狸可借此大涨修为，想了想也便收手。

忽听得阿狸大声哭喊道：“不要…卡莎…求你不要…好痛…我是被强奸的…别打我…呜呜…”莎拉心知阿狸做了噩梦，但听她口中呓语，显是梦见了当初卡莎施暴的情景，这才痛哭起来。


	47. 长剑耿耿倚天举（3）

卡莎听见阿狸梦呓，登时羞得面红耳赤，别过脸去，不敢再看。莎拉则是白了卡莎一眼，叹道：“你这小混球，也是她当初不记仇，还能原谅你那次。”

过不多时，阿狸从梦中惊醒，见是卡莎坐在自己身边，只吓得面色惨白，不敢动弹。卡莎心中更是一痛，忙将阿狸揽在怀里，大是说了些情话劝解，这才又将阿狸哄得睡了下去 。

次日一早，卡莎和莎拉当先醒转过来，待阿狸睡得饱了，三人便即拔步赶往朔极寺。阿狸虽仍伤心不已，却也能勉强哭着赶路。卡莎一路上不住口地说些玩笑话，加之蹿高跃低地给阿狸摘些野果吃，总算将阿狸逗得笑了起来。

三人正赶路间，忽听得一阵兵刃相交的撞击声。卡莎心知有打架可看，拉了两位爱人便望声音来处赶去。却见不过是一群山贼拦路打劫，莎拉摇了摇头，转身便走。

该当这些毛贼倒霉，见了卡莎这三位美人，嘴里叫骂就污秽了起来。阿狸正为了自己被乐芙兰强暴而伤心难过，陡然听见这等污言秽语，只气得尾巴上的毛炸了起来。莎拉从怀中掏出两柄手枪，喝道：“给奶奶们跪下磕几个头，否则，一枪一个草埋。”

当先一名贼首见了这对手枪，心念电转，想及前些年有位海盗美人，正是凭着手中双枪打下了她的帝位，莫非便是眼前这位，当下不敢怠慢，忙道：“阁下莫不是厄运小姐？”他手下年轻些的贼人并不识得莎拉，也未曾听过莎拉威名，大声叫嚷道：“厄运小婊子，陪大爷们睡一晚上呗。”

阿狸再也忍耐不住，拔出卡莎的宝剑便是一通乱砍，剑刃到处，衣甲平过，血如泉涌。阿狸一面大开杀戒，一面痛哭失声，血泪相和，更显得凄厉可怖。莎拉虽不是善类，这时也心中发紧，又见阿狸将宝剑横在颈间，更是大吃一惊，但她已来不及救援，见阿狸有自刎之意，只惊呼一声，便将双眼闭上，不忍再看。

总算卡莎神功陡发，加之宝剑通灵，阿狸一时没能拿捏得住，被卡莎劈手夺过。饶是如此，阿狸玉颈也被割了一道剑痕出来。卡莎收剑入鞘，垂泪道：“阿狸…你何苦这样…”莎拉也是从旁相劝，所幸她还带了些伤药出来，忙替阿狸敷在颈间伤口。

阿狸见她二人并未怪罪自己失身，加之伤处疼痛难禁，“哇”的一声，坐在地上大哭起来。莎拉伏在卡莎耳边，低声道：“她现在的状况必须要去看医生，这事要早点办完。要不现在就赶回去，先把她治好，再重新办事。”

阿狸耳音敏锐，已听见了莎拉言语，哭道：“不要…我不要回去…我要你们…我怕…”卡莎长叹一声，将阿狸扶了起来，道：“都过去了，你别怕，你要我们就要吧，我们一直都在。”莎拉却道：“你杀了这么多人，赶紧挖个坑埋了，要么生火烧了，这么多死人，瘆得慌。”

阿狸噙着泪，“嗯”了一声，便即生起几团狐火，将众贼尸首烧成灰烬，也即同卡莎赶路。一路上自是不免郁郁寡欢，腮边堕了两行珠泪下来。卡莎本欲开口调笑几句，但想及阿狸险些做了傻事出来，心中便是一凛，一路上只死盯着阿狸不放。

到得晚间，这三人又行到一处市镇，胡乱找了个旅店住下歇息。阿狸倒也知趣，听卡莎和莎拉商议要事，虽然心中难过，也只死死咬住一条毛巾，并不哭出声响。莎拉见阿狸为了失身于乐芙兰而心碎，心想阿狸既是狐妖，想必也爱吃兔肉，待夜市铺开，又携了阿狸去吃些烧烤，专照烤兔子招呼，将阿狸吃得油光满面，十分受用。

卡莎见阿狸先前为了失身一事伤心难过，几欲自戕，这时还能坐在自己面前吃上些烧烤，不顾自己量浅，将阿狸灌了个烂醉，自己亦是不免大吐一场，只得由莎拉抱回床上歇息。想及阿狸所受诸般苦难，卡莎愤愤道：“要是给我遇见了那个背后黑手，哼，老娘非把他碎尸万段不可。”

莎拉皱眉道：“你少说两句屁话，现在关键是朔极寺的事。还有，阿狸今天差点做傻事，还是要好好看着她。明天一早起来，咱们坐车过去，不跑路，让她在车上多睡会。她要是不多睡点懒觉，恐怕到时候哭起来更难收拾。”

卡莎笑道：“我就图个痛快嘴，你也要管，算了，谁让我是你的紫妃呢。”莎拉怫然道：“你还好意思说，被自己的妃子打屁股，还被训哭的皇帝，我恐怕是头一个。”卡莎嘿嘿一笑，道：“谁让你不老实，那天非要去办公室。你不知道自己身体不好啊。”莎拉吐了吐舌头，更不敢搭话，只待卡莎教训。

她二人又斗得一阵嘴，这才各自睡下。这一晚阿狸倒是睡得安稳，不致让卡莎和莎拉操心。

次日清晨，卡莎叫来辆大车，服侍阿狸在车里睡下，继续往朔极寺赶路，午间便到了另一处市镇。阿狸此时也醒转过来，精神十分健旺，竟主动提出要去吃些特产美食。卡莎和莎拉连日为了阿狸担忧，这时见阿狸气色有些好转，也即颇感欣慰，大吃大喝了一顿。莎拉谨遵医嘱，不敢饮酒，要来些茶水，以茶代酒，陪同阿狸小酌了两杯。

忽听得隔壁桌上一人说道：“哥哥，一别数千年，你的功夫长进了这许多，想必是哥哥以武证道，肉身成佛之故。兄弟我当初滥杀无辜，可就落了下乘了。”另一人则道：“若非当初有两位星之守护者陨落，你我兄弟焉能再见？”

卡莎心中一惊，听出这便是那位孤天圣僧的口音，心中大喜，走上前去躬身行礼，大声道：“若非神僧相救，哪有今日？二位饭钱算在我账上。”孤天站起身来，笑道：“好说，好说，那日你我分手时，也说过要请我喝酒来着。”

那带发头陀笑道：“想不到哥哥还识得如此标致的美人，且试试你功夫如何！”话音未落，他两只巨手已直奔卡莎肩头而来。卡莎娇躯一晃，运劲于指，拂中这头陀手腕穴道。这带发头陀本来武功高强，本拟一招擒住卡莎，取笑一番，这时反遭卡莎制住，心中钦佩不已，笑道：“好高的功夫，哥哥，这妹子的武功，可要在你之上了。”

孤天僧笑道：“妹子，这位便是我的结义兄弟，现下是个头陀打扮，法号伤天。”卡莎拱了拱手，道：“既为神僧义弟，想必也是位高人，那边桌上两位美人，便是我的两位恋人。”

莎拉这时也识得是孤天僧，拱了拱手，说道：“那日神僧赠我一本《润泽洗兵录》，读罢实是大有裨益，还望神僧不吝赐教。”孤天僧哈哈大笑，说道：“五千年未有如他一人之全才者，我哪有那般见解。”

莎拉和卡莎又和二僧谈论得一阵，携了阿狸往朔极寺赶去。三人怕耽搁时间，一路上乘车骑马，有时山路崎岖，便要发足疾奔。本来以卡莎神功，最多不过两个小时，便可由雄都赶到朔极寺，但携了莎拉和阿狸两人，势必要慢上许多。

莎拉虽不说什么“累”字，但也颇为憔悴，加之阿狸悲喜无常，有时一点不顺心，或是懒觉没能睡足，便要使些性子，哭上一场。卡莎分心照顾她二人，更加耽搁时间，但她也是毫无怨言，只尽心服侍阿狸，深恐阿狸一个想不开，又要寻死觅活。

一日拂晓，三人到得朔极寺里，见一紫衣男子下来迎接，口中毫不客气，说道：“三位若要来烧香礼佛，请另寻别处。朔极寺的秃驴们已经死了个干净。”

莎拉正待开口询问，一道紫光闪过，这人已炸成尸块。却听见卡莎冷冷道：“虚空的生物，想不到它们已经学会人话了，恐怕艾欧尼亚要遭殃。”

卡莎心知莎拉武力高强，阿狸虽有些浑浑噩噩，一身妖力也足以自保，自己可不必担忧她俩，展开神通，率先摸进寺里。却见寺前两尊佛像已断了头颅下来，再看石像截面，显然是近日新断。卡莎见莎拉和阿狸赶了上来，笑道：“他们拿佛像练铁砂掌来着。”

阿狸早年间在艾欧尼亚修炼，这时听见卡莎胡言乱语，驳道：“朔极寺没有什么铁砂掌的武功。他们的四门绝技分别是疾风骤雨，天音波，金钟罩，天雷破。到了这个瞎眼方丈，他天赋异禀，另创了四门绝技出来，分别是回音击，铁布衫，摧筋断骨和猛龙摆尾。本来这寺里的武僧，没有一人能同时练成三门绝技以上的，这瞎子不光练成了四门绝技，还另创了四门出来，他这么高的武功才能逃出去，可见对手多厉害了。”

阿狸又道：“你们没见过佛寺，哪有把佛像摆在大殿门口的，而且脑袋被打下来了，应该是虚空示威。”卡莎心中也颇感好奇，踏进殿里，果见光头的尸首横七竖八躺了一地，每人身上都是遍布虫咬痕迹。卡莎见尸体身上伤口并不似自己下的手，放下心去，踏进大殿，却见殿内粉壁上几行血书大字：“杀人者，卡莎也。”

卡莎这才知道为何自己蒙受冤屈，原来虚空畜生早已嫁祸于己，当下便是大怒，内劲生发，凌空一掌，将一堵坚石砌成的墙壁打得粉碎。莎拉见卡莎发了狂性，忙又将卡莎劝住，道：“你别拆屋子啊，这不更显得你做贼心虚了吗？”

卡莎心知莎拉教训的是，不敢言语，恶狠狠地拔出宝剑，刮去其他墙上留下的字迹，同莎拉和阿狸离了朔极寺，直奔金刚寺而去。

金刚、朔极两寺相去甚远，莎拉不愿耽搁卡莎时间，便让卡莎独自先行，她则和阿狸随后赶到。倘若一言不合，动起手来，以卡莎武力之强，当可震慑群雄，那时再开口洗刷冤屈不迟。

卡莎不解，道：“为什么我要先走，不能一起走吗？”莎拉抬起头来，苦笑道：“一路上这么赶实在太累了，再加上她还没从那件事里走出来，我陪她慢慢逛，散散心。”卡莎点了点头，提了饮血剑，说道：“这剑给你们，万一遇到危险，可以用它。”

莎拉接过宝剑，道：“那你先去吧，我和阿狸慢慢赶过来。你要是事办完了，咱们在这边多玩一会。”卡莎点头应允，话音未落，人已到了数百米外。莎拉只见一道紫光闪过，便不见了卡莎身影，心知卡莎已是登峰造极的神功，颇觉欣慰，自己当可不必担忧，同阿狸缓步前行，慢慢往金刚寺而去。

莎拉为了陪同阿狸散心，一路上游山玩水，好不自在，到得第三日上，才到了金刚寺所在山脉。只是二人均挂念卡莎安危，不免有些惴惴，深恐卡莎行事莽撞，动起手来，那时便十分难以收拾了。

这一日晚间，莎拉找了个酒馆，同阿狸坐了进去。莎拉不能饮酒，便只叫了些小菜，笑吟吟地看着阿狸独酌。阿狸虽仍有些难过，但这几日下来，只要不听见污言秽语，便可勉强度日，不致像当初那般，几乎做了傻事出来。

阿狸量浅，喝得几杯，便觉酒意上涌，俏脸上泛起几团红晕，十分妖媚。莎拉大生怜惜，结了账钱，陪阿狸找了间客店住下。莎拉连日疲累，这时顾不得许多，话也不说一句，倒头就睡。阿狸则盘膝修炼，果然便发觉体内多出一股法力。

阿狸想起这股法力是遭乐芙兰强奸而留在体内，又低低啜泣起来。她本欲将这法力缓缓化去，却发觉自己内丹已吸了不少乐芙兰的法力，倘若强行运功，恐有爆体而亡之虞。想及此处，阿狸长叹一声，继续修炼她的妖法。

忽听得隔壁有人低声道：“朔极寺诸位高僧死了个干净，你们可都知道了？非我族类，其心必异啊。这卡莎先前装出一副人样，还和阿卡丽大人组了乐队，多大的气焰，现在终于开了杀戒…唉!”

另一人道：“那骚狐狸不是卡莎的女友吗？后来跑到比尔吉沃特去，傍上了大款，还让她也成了那位女帝的紫妃，真是不要脸。”“你指望一只骚狐狸要脸干什么？”“只可怜了那位美女皇帝，身边就是这两个东西。该把她俩给兄弟们，咱们好好疼一疼那位美人。”

阿狸听见这般言语，虽然恼怒，却也无法在这瞬息之间暴起发难，只得缓缓吐纳体内妖力，待几处经脉功行圆满，这才起身细听。但她想起这二人最多不过将卡莎和自己臭骂一晚，说不定还有什么淫言秽语，干脆便将耳朵堵住，不去受这委屈。

到得后半夜，阿狸估摸隔壁两个妄人睡得熟了，运妖法潜入房内，将他二人无声无息地杀死，随即回房睡下。阿狸为了杀这二人，熬了大半晚上，次日自然要睡懒觉。莎拉也不勉强，只在房中陪同。

哪知阿狸这番贪睡，却无意间逃脱了一场祸事。旅店中二人被杀，任当地官员如何追查，总料不到是隔壁房中一个贪睡的狐妖所为，以莎拉料事如神，也不知这惨案竟是阿狸犯下。阿狸自知铸成大错，一路上阴沉着脸，不发一言。

莎拉还只道是阿狸仍为了失身一事难过，笑道：“照理说这地方算是你的老家，你要不要带着我玩一圈。”阿狸见莎拉并不知自己半夜杀人，舒一口气，陪同莎拉在山脚下风景秀丽之处游玩一阵，便找到当初所约的旅店等候卡莎。

正等候间，一名青年僧人闯了进来，随手扔出几张名帖，急惶惶地退了出去。莎拉拾起名帖，顺口读道：“六月十九降妖会恭请天下英雄。般若寺释子奉上。”阿狸这一日又喝了些酒，没精打采道：“什么降妖会，我就是妖，他们要来降我吗？那我就让他们降好了。”

莎拉翻开名帖，读道：“共商诛除妖女卡莎…他们是要对付卡莎！”阿狸算了算时间，惊呼道：“今天已经是艾欧尼亚旧历六月十四了！”当下不敢怠慢，匆匆结了账钱，找店小二询问了般若寺所在，也不待同卡莎会合，留了张字条便往般若寺而去。

二人顾不得疲累，各运功力疾奔，仗着阿狸本是狐妖，一路上尽抄小道而行，渴饮山涧，饥餐野兔，到得六月十八，二人总算到了般若寺山下城镇。阿狸见艾欧尼亚发展落后，这时无法用手机联络卡莎，心想：“要是这地方也归莎拉管该多好，现在就不用这么麻烦了。”

这一晚她二人相拥而眠，想及明天须出面替卡莎讨回公道，均感期待，却又隐隐有些不安，倘若般若寺和尚不讲道理，硬要胡搅蛮缠，那便只有诉诸武功了。阿狸轻叹一声，道：“莎拉，我现在就怕明天讲不到一块去，打起来了。”

莎拉道：“打起来也没什么，我更怕她和金刚寺的人动手。她那么厉害，到时候闹出几条人命就麻烦了。明天实在要打，咱们注意手下留情就是了。还有，乐芙兰那件事，你走出来没有？”

阿狸哼了一声，道：“也就是明天要办事，我这会不能哭。要是明天没事，我不光要哭，我还要咬你两口。但是不走出来又有什么法子呢，那件事都发生了。”莎拉在阿狸耳朵上揉了一揉，柔声道：“这些日子，可苦了你了。”

阿狸叹道：“苦的是那个小混球，她有苦不给我们说，那才是真的苦。”莎拉笑道：“快睡吧，明天得早点起来了，等把事办完，你再好好睡你的懒觉。这小混球的苦咱们陪她一起吃就好了。”

这时听见隔间有人说道：“咱们天地风云四兄弟，风云那两个怎么还没来？明天可就是降妖会了。”另一人道：“我说冯天，这俩孙子向来是喜欢耍钱耍女人，明早他们一准到。”冯天道：“但愿吧，这俩孙子也不把女人带来给老子玩。”

原来隔壁屋中两人，是当地有名号的四个烂人之二，不知从哪听见天地风云四字，附庸起风雅来，将自己名字改作冯天，陈地，褚风，卫云。整日价仗着有些功夫，欺侮周边百姓。褚风，卫云二人便是前些日子遭阿狸所杀那两个妄人。只是冯陈二人次日才死，不免有些缺憾，有违了所谓“但求同年同月同日死”之约。


	48. 血洒如作倾盆雨

阿狸却并不知自己杀的便是这天地风云中的风云二人。次日拂晓，不待隔壁两人醒转，她已和莎拉奔般若寺而去，一路上人人面带忧色，亦有不少忍者，摒弃了门户之别，向般若寺而来。

阿狸仗着自己活了四千余年，见识远较莎拉卓超，说道：“般若寺建寺不久，但寺里面也有些厉害东西，尤其要小心他们有种八人联手的法术，我是狐妖，很怕那种法术的。”莎拉笑道：“你又不害人，他们不会管你的，等下我们给他们说清楚就好了。”

阿狸叹道：“但愿如此吧，我昨晚开始尾巴就有点炸毛，总觉得要出什么事一样。”莎拉笑道：“怕什么，大不了给他们来个血洗般若寺，我的部队这会已经在山脚下面了。”阿狸心中一凛，颤声而泣，说道：“莎拉…是不是哪天我把你惹烦了…你就要把我杀了…呜呜”

莎拉听见阿狸如此言语，只气得苦，说道：“你怎么这样说我？”阿狸哼了一声，道：“反正你们两个家伙都不喜欢哄我，有的时候一点都不想理你们。”莎拉无奈，叹道：“你要是这么想那我也没办法，快进庙门吧。”说着撮唇吹哨，以示自己安全上山。

般若寺中，群雄已在寺中广场等候多时，冯天陈地两人仍未见他们同伙赶来，心下便有些惴惴，深恐那二人惹了什么祸事出来，已被人杀死。倘若那位高人迁怒于己，那可当真不是耍的。

这时般若寺方丈悲色拄着锡杖出来，朗声道：“诸位英雄请稍安勿躁，听贫僧说上几句。”

般若寺群僧法号依“慈悲普渡”排辈，上代诸僧便是“慈”字辈，此时慈字辈群僧大都作古，少有些活在世上的如上代慈诚方丈，也已年迈体衰，无法主持大局，是以慈诚传了自己衣钵给这悲色，自己则去云游四方，广结善缘，心安乐处，即是身安乐处。

慈诚在艾欧尼亚诸僧中也是位顶尖的人物，武功虽远不及朔极寺的李青方丈，但他弘扬佛法，救济众生，也在世上享有盛名。这悲色既是慈诚的弟子，他一开口，在场群豪自然要卖他些面子，当即噤声不语。

悲色说道：“朔极寺高僧被虚空妖女卡莎屠戮，诸位想必已经知道了。敝寺遍邀天下英雄，就是为了商议如何才能将她除去。”群雄觉得他这番话说得颇为有理，齐声称是。

忽有一人跃了出来，正是昨晚天地风云中的冯天，大声道：“请问方丈大师，这妖女如今已是比国的紫妃，如何能将她抓住？”

阿狸本欲出口替卡莎申冤，但被莎拉死死扣住手腕，自然便知道不可轻举妄动的道理，只阴沉着脸静听。莎拉贴在阿狸耳边，低声道：“先听听他们说些什么，等他们说完了我再开口。你是狐妖，等下别人注意到你了。”

悲色轻咳一声，道：“这个嘛，就有劳诸位英雄了。本来我佛慈悲，讲求渡化众生，无论什么元凶巨恶，也要想法劝他回头是岸。但如那妖女执迷不悟，那也只好伏魔卫道，用些手段了。”

悲色的师弟悲声说道：“贫僧素来听闻这虚空妖女武力高强，诸位英雄即便一拥而上，也未必便能伤得了她。不妨在她饮食中下些毒药，不求能将她毒死，却也要让她作用不得。那时我们差遣几位不怕死的好汉，潜进那皇帝的宫里去，一举将她擒了。”

莎拉正自心忧如焚，忽听得一个极为耳熟的声音道：“此言差矣，朔极寺众位高僧并非死于卡莎之手。”跟着一名胖大和尚，一名双刀头陀从人群中跃出，立在广场正中，二人均是凛凛生威。

莎拉那日并未仔细端详伤天头陀的长相，这时见他如同天上降下的魔主一般，暗地里赞道：“这才该是英雄好汉，冯天这些猥琐男自吹自擂什么天地风云，和这伤天头陀比，那真是差得太远了。”

她却不知这头陀本就是天罡伤星下界，更不知那日她和卡莎在海面上所见的那颗流星，正是这伤天头陀。

悲色道：“不知这位高僧有何见解？你又如何能推出并非卡莎作恶？”孤天道：“前些日子，我和我师弟二人已上了朔极寺里。死难的诸位高僧，身上遍布虫咬痕迹，我二人是由此推出的并非卡莎所为。”

哪知悲声道：“如今艾欧尼亚须有个交代，无论朔极寺众位高僧是否为卡莎所戮，我们也只消将那妖女一刀杀了，艾欧尼亚便可高枕无忧。”孤天厉声道：“如此做派，岂能是佛门僧侣所为？”悲色、悲声一齐道：“为了艾欧尼亚大义，只得如此。”

“想不到你们这些秃驴这么臭不要脸。”这话却是阿狸所说。她听这般若寺众僧如此不讲道理，也顾不得那许多，将想说的话一股脑地全说了出来。莎拉也不阻拦，跟着说道：“我就是比尔吉沃特的女帝，你们如此诬蔑我的紫妃，想干什么？”

悲色、悲声见阿狸面色不善，大喝一声：“布降妖大阵！将这妖狐拿下！”他两秃驴一声令下，般若寺众武僧便派了六名硬手出来，同悲色、悲声两秃摆成个阵法。却听得这八人口中念念有词道：“一天归位…二龙归位…三阿修罗归位…”

伤天大声笑道：“这八部天龙阵，未必就能降什么妖伏什么魔，我一人就能破了你们这帮秃驴的阵势。更不必说功夫在我师兄弟二人之上的卡莎了。”他性直口快，见不得如此下作的手段，想到什么便说出些什么，至于孤天也是光头僧人，他却没能想到。

孤天更不搭话，横过禅杖，道：“当真要撕破脸皮？”伤天掣出两柄寒冰也似的戒刀，挡在莎拉和阿狸面前，道：“二位守护者休要惊慌，且看我兄弟二人手段。”

莎拉朗声道：“如此多谢了，但这事是为我紫妃讨回公道，二位请勿出手，看我的拳脚。”这边阿狸已冲进这八部天龙阵，施展一身妖法，和众僧战成一团。却见阿狸左冲右突，亦妖亦魅，虚无缥缈，实在难以捉摸。但她如此强攻，必然是狂风不终朝，骤雨不终日，倘若在她妖力用尽前没能攻破，自己便要折在这里受辱。

群雄见阿狸和般若寺阵法动上了手，均觉得不便插手，肃立在寺前广场。

阿狸攻得一阵，发觉这八人实在破绽百出，但他们结成了这八部天龙阵，互相能将破绽补足，那便极难应付。阿狸心中焦急，也顾不得要闹出人命，飞出宝珠，将一名武僧胸前打了个洞穿，紧跟着阿狸双手如抱了一枚西瓜，妖法使出，宝珠陡然间向左斜飞五米，炸碎了悲色的光头。八僧既已死了两人，这八部天龙的降妖阵法便被一只狐妖给破了。

般若寺众僧和广场上群豪见阿狸开了杀戒，都发一声喊，各自拔出兵刃，朝阿狸围了上去。哪知阿狸杀了人后，更加发了狂性，想及自己那些日子如何凄苦，全是和卡莎相依为命，这些人却硬要给卡莎安个莫须有的罪名，心头无明业火骤起，左手托着宝珠，右手饮血剑忽刺忽劈，顷刻间已杀了数十人。

冯天、陈地二人见阿狸如此杀法，只吓得面如土色，但他二人已被群雄裹挟着往阿狸那边而去，由不得他们逃脱。但他们离得阿狸近了，才发觉这大开杀戒的妖狐竟是如此一副妩媚娇俏的模样，心想：“死在这位美人手里，却也不枉了。”

他二人正自胡思乱想，阿狸一剑劈了下来，两人霎时间断成四截。这一剑是从腰间斩过，冯陈两个烂人不得速死，只在地上狂呼惨叫，一时间人人自危，也顾不得擒住阿狸了。

阿狸却是多杀一人，多增一分杀意，她想起卡莎蒙冤不白，却不能随意出手，索性自己代她将这些人杀死，反正自己失身于乐芙兰，早已无颜面对卡莎，干脆便放开手脚，大杀一场。

这时阿狸杀意已有十分，两只浅金色眼睛也杀成了血红色，想起使宝珠杀人不够痛快，干脆便收了宝珠，只挥起这一柄饮血剑，将一座般若佛寺化作了修罗杀场。但见这广场上溅满了鲜血，如下了阵血雨一般，极为凄厉可怖。

来这降妖会的各人，虽也都动过手杀人，就算没杀过人的，看旁人杀人，也是看得足了，如此凶猛杀戮的九尾妖狐却是头一回见到。虽说这妖狐只有一只，平常在两位爱人面前也是哭泣撒娇，可是她已杀狂了性子，连莎拉也被她吓得不敢动弹。

莎拉早年间也练过些拳脚功夫，后来更自立为一代女帝，积威之下，手下臣民往往要说些漂亮话讨她欢喜，这些漂亮话不外乎是夸赞莎拉智计超群，武功绝伦之类。

其实她一介寻常女流，智计虽然卓超，拳脚虽然精奇，终究碍于内劲不足，不能说是如何高明。毕竟莎拉也有些少女心性，听见手下臣民恭维，便要心想：“我这一身武功，谁来了也捞不到好。”

后来机缘巧合之下，莎拉得了卡莎的电浆，阿狸也敌不住她，更是飘飘然起来。但此时她见阿狸大开杀戒，出招之狠，杀意之盛，实是不可思议。加之阿狸下手太重，打得断肢与尸块齐飞，鲜血共脑浆一色。有些液体更是溅在了莎拉脸上，十分的腥不可闻。

这般惨状，即便是莎拉以前当海盗杀人越货时也未曾见过，一时间只吓得面如金纸，跪倒在地上干呕起来，更不消说上前拉住阿狸了。孤天和伤天二人则收起兵刃，只在一旁冷眼相看，笑道：“这些腌臜货色，死多少也不甚稀奇，只是这位守护者未免太残忍了些。”

阿狸越杀越快，莎拉的惧意也越来越强，但想起自己如此示弱呕吐，实在不该是一代女帝的做派，强忍腹中不适，站起身来，抹了把脸，也即站在一边，但她听见满耳的垂死惨叫，加之脸上又给溅了些鲜血和脑浆，被这腥气一逼，不自主地便双腿一软，重又跪在地上大吐起来。总算她和阿狸走得较急，没吃早饭，这才不致吐得太过狼狈。

这边悲香、悲味、悲触三僧见难以制住阿狸，自己身为这降妖会的东道主，势难袖手旁观，大喝一声，又唤了五名硬手，舞动兵刃，重新摆出个八部天龙阵，向阿狸围了过去。

阿狸虽说杀狂了性，但对周遭事物仍有所感，这才不致中招毙命。她见莎拉被自己吓得呕吐起来，便隐隐有些不安，这时阵法又成，她竟是没能察觉，急抽身间，已被众人围住。阿狸见这八僧中悲触较弱，唤出宝珠，疾往他头顶掷去。悲触早知道阿狸这宝珠的厉害，不敢硬接，发一声喊，赶忙侧身避过。

群雄见处境不利，又见莎拉正跪在地上呕吐，心想：“何不将这女帝擒住？将她擒住，这狐妖自然便要乱了方寸，那时即便她不伤，处境也将大为不利。”他们想及此处，竟是直奔莎拉而来。

莎拉见有人奔自己而来，心中一惊，立时抡开拳脚，往庙门逃了过去。中间不少人被她打倒在地，同样地丢了性命。阿狸见莎拉舍下自己逃跑，心中霎时间凉了下去，不知自己如此死战是为了什么，“当啷”一声，将饮血剑和宝珠扔在地上，朗声道：“我杀了这么多人，各位快请动手报仇吧。”

不少人早被阿狸吓破了胆，即便阿狸已萌生死志，也不敢上前动手。莎拉更不回头，直奔山脚下而去。

悲香惨然道：“杀了这狐妖，报我两位师兄的大仇。”提了戒刀便往阿狸颈间砍去。便在此时，破空之声大作，一柄禅杖直飞过来，击在悲香戒刀上。悲香登时手腕酸软，将戒刀抛在地上。这禅杖则从戒刀刀刃反弹至阿狸后脑，将阿狸击得晕了过去。

紧跟着伤天猱身直上，两柄戒刀掣电也似的舞将起来，护在阿狸身边。群雄见此奇变，都狂呼大叫起来。

但见伤天手中戒刀上下翻飞，身躯凛凛，相貌堂堂，一双眼光射寒星，两口刀刃卷霜雪，随手一挥，便是人头落地。一时间竟没人近得了身。其实以他神威，哪有人能攻进他身边？又哪有人敢攻到他身边去？

这边孤天拾起禅杖，使开一路杖法，每一杖都含着星宿的罡气，寻常武人，哪里敌得住他？但来这降妖会的人实在过多，连一些忍者也进了这战团，饶是他二人武功高强，一时抵挡起来也有些吃力。但他两颗星辰天生的好勇斗狠，情势越是危急，越是打得兴高采烈，浑没把众人放在眼里。

孤天、伤天二僧杀得一阵，终究气力难以支撑，加之阿狸昏迷不醒，若要分出心来护着她，显然便杀不出这重围。这当儿又决不能将阿狸唤醒，免得她又自寻短见，二人焦头烂额间，均想：“那位守护者何故要舍了她的爱人？”

他二人正思索之际，一柄钢镖对准了阿狸太阳穴疾飞而来，势道凌厉之极，孤天忙挥禅杖将这飞镖挑落。如此一来，他要再抵挡群雄的围攻，便有些手忙脚乱，总算伤天头陀从旁化解，他才不致中招受伤。

这掷出飞镖之人，是一名影流忍者，他一击不中，心生惧意，立时便脚底抹油，逃在一边。孤天大喝一声：“暗箭伤人的泼皮，留下吧！”禅杖一挥，一股天罡之气涌出，那忍者被这罡气击中后心，登时惨叫一声，七窍流血而死。

阿狸法力高强，虽然被一禅杖击得昏了过去，这时也醒转过来。她见孤天、伤天二僧为了自己奋力死战，凄然道：“两位师父，你们先走吧，我自行了断，落个干净。”孤天大惊，忙道：“守护者切莫灰心，那位守护者自有她的安排，并非是舍你而去！”其实他也不知莎拉用意为何，但这危急当口，只有先稳住阿狸心性，再图杀出重围。

阿狸先前已杀狂了性子，加之后脑平白无故挨了孤天一禅杖，这时昏昏沉沉，脑袋里只想着一件事：“莎拉为什么要这样对我？”她想及此处，杀意又起，提了饮血宝剑，一剑便将悲香斩成左右两半，跟着宝珠飞出，杀了数人。

阿狸这时妖力已用去大半，眼见场上不过被杀了千余人，而另有近万人仍是生力军，心中又想：“莎拉能够独活，那也算不错。她还要回去带领她的人民，犯不上为了我一只狐狸在这送死。只可惜了孤天和伤天两位好汉，要一起送命了。”

阿狸想了想，抖擞精神，提起饮血剑，尖啸一声，道：“两位壮士，或是两颗星宿，咱们临死前再多杀几个，这些人死多少都不为过。二位也开杀戒吧，你们的什么佛不会怪罪的。”孤天、伤天齐声称是。一人挥禅杖，一人挥戒刀，冲进人群杀了起来。当真是好一场恶战，只杀得尸横遍野，血流成河。

群雄眼见阿狸势若疯魔，身边又有两个强援，若要当真将阿狸杀死，比尔吉沃特那位女帝绝难善罢甘休，定要兴师问罪，那时势必又是一场恶战。说不定艾欧尼亚要给她杀得生灵涂炭，想及此处，卡莎作恶也好，是什么妖女也好，自己是无力回天的了。

但阿狸终究较卡莎为弱，即便一时擒不住卡莎，先擒住阿狸作为要挟，也足以引得卡莎入彀，毕竟卡莎心计远较那位女帝为逊，来不及思索其中陷阱，只要惹得她急了，总要中些阴毒招数。群雄想及此处，仍是不顾死活地向阿狸身旁猛冲。

阿狸这时也有些清醒过来，想起莎拉先前说大军已到山下，说不定莎拉是去调兵来给自己解围。但自己已开了杀戒，仇怨已积，只有力战逃脱，再让莎拉的大军将这些腌臜货色灭口，这才算处理得妥当。

便在此时，悲味见阿狸起了突围的心思，顾不得自己乃是佛门中人，要犯恶口大戒，大声喝骂起来：“休叫走了这天杀的骚狐狸，大家伙一起上啊！”

阿狸本打算就此罢手，听见又有人对自己出言不逊，杀意陡然间大盛，尖啸一声，左手宝珠疾飞而出，直往悲味贼秃光头而去，嘴里也是大喝道：“今天拿你这秃驴试我的宝珠！”

悲香、悲触均知阿狸宝珠的厉害，眼见悲味躲闪不及，惊呼一声：“糟糕！”各自以兵刃来接这一招，要救下同门师兄弟的小命。

猛然间寒光闪过，却是阿狸以飞掷宝珠的妖法掷出右手宝剑。宝珠是先发后至，宝剑是后发先至。

只听得嚓嚓两响，悲字辈余下三僧手中兵刃被饮血剑斩断，悲味身前门户大开，被阿狸的宝珠当胸而过，前胸后背炸了个大洞，五脏六腑都给这一招击成碎末，混着鲜血喷洒出来，犹如下了阵血雨一般。

阿狸见了鲜血，身上妖性更加抑制不住，使妖法唤回饮血剑，跟着尾巴横扫，将一个喽啰打得全身筋骨尽碎，同样地口喷鲜血，同样地下了场倾盆血雨。阿狸却是不依不饶，手中饮血剑圈转，如入无人之境。偏偏她不肯给人痛快，中她剑劈之人一时不能速死，垂死时的惨叫声竟是压过了喊杀声。

哪知这惨叫声突然间给寺外一阵隆隆声盖过，众人正自惊愕不已，隆隆之声更是大作。阿狸心知是莎拉大军攻山，今日一战，自己可操必胜之券，当下朗声道：“二位师父，咱们冲出去吧，援兵到了！”

孤天、伤天二人更是奋起神威，把手中兵刃上的鲜血擦了一擦，重又冲进人堆里砍杀起来。


	49. 血洒如作倾盆雨（2）

这隆隆声转瞬即至，群雄顾不得再和阿狸等三人死斗，各自后撤，般若寺余下众僧也即舍寺往山后而去。莎拉进得庙门，见阿狸身上沾满血迹，一时只道是阿狸受了伤，忙冲在阿狸面前，问道：“你没事吧？”

阿狸对莎拉先前不发一言而去引兵的行径大为不满，这时虽然知道莎拉用心，却仍要使些性子，只冷冷道：“我没事，我好得很。”莎拉心中焦急，也没听出阿狸话里有话，大声命令道：“比尔吉沃特所属，山上除帝后和眼前两位师父之外，剩下的人格杀勿论。”

其实莎拉只带了三千人马上山，人数远较广场上群雄为少，但莎拉治军有方，加之火力太强，这三千人足可和艾欧尼亚十万大军一争雄长，更不必说这不到万人的乌合之众了。

群雄正后退间，悲字辈悲布、悲施二僧站了出来，大声道：“各位英雄，咱们人数比那狗皇帝多，有什么可怕的？”群雄又是齐声称是，打点人数，重又往般若寺而来。这些人行到半山腰上，便见到山头已升起滚滚浓烟，显然是莎拉追不上人，纵火烧寺之故。

一名汉子咬牙道：“这狗日的女帝，竟然放火烧山，说什么也要跟她拼了！大家伙跟我来啊！”群雄亦是叫嚷起来：“杀了她，为众位好兄弟报仇！”“先抓住她给兄弟们玩玩，再把她一刀砍了！”这些烂人见莎拉生得美貌，口中叫骂实在污秽之极。

这些人正不住口地叫嚷间，西北角上陡然响起阵爆豆般的枪声，众人猝不及防之下，竟给这一轮齐射打死了两千余人，较阿狸那般杀法又要快上许多。但中枪而死终究不如阿狸那般杀法血腥，群雄也即少了惧意，潮水般往莎拉手下精兵冲了过来。

艾欧尼亚群雄武功虽比莎拉的士兵高些，但他们终究少了卡莎那般奇遇，寻常血肉之躯如何能是子弹的对手？加之这些人本来不是出身军队，冲锋起来便毫无章法，人群竟如收麦子般给莎拉的士兵手中枪械扫倒。

艾欧尼亚群雄此时方知为何前些年有不少武功高手，却仍要在侵略者手中陷城失地。到了战场上，没有指挥和军纪，寻常豪客如何敌得住训练有素的大军？

群雄冲得一阵，发觉无论如何不是敌军的对手，心中便是一阵恶寒，但莎拉纵火烧寺，实在是过于侮辱人，哪里咽的下这口气去？悲字辈群僧叫道：“大家伙先行后撤，日后再图报仇！”艾欧尼亚众人却不肯罢斗停战，有些悍不畏死的更是破口叫骂起来，舞动手中兵刃，往莎拉军队而来。

悲布等人暗暗叫苦，心想：“这些人虽然有些武功，聚在一起就成了乌合之众，哪里是那狗皇帝的对手？”当下只得招呼众人继续往深山里撤退，以求保住群雄性命。

艾欧尼亚山中灌木丛生，战车无法驱驰，莎拉手下部队便不易追杀，只得眼睁睁地看着众人退进林中，倘若贸然追击，定是捞不到好处。莎拉传下令去，命令部队交替掩护，伐树取道，往山中缓攻，只要将群雄撵到山外，平原上无可遮蔽，任他们如何武功高强，总要一个个地做了枪下亡魂。

此时不过是下午时分，群雄上午已和阿狸等人血战一番，加之先前被莎拉手下部队挫了锐气，这时逃了一会，发觉并无追兵，便放宽了心，活下来的众人便骂骂咧咧起来，不少平日里置办山货的人便采来些野果供众人食用，亦有些少年豪杰施展功夫，打了些野味来吃。

群雄连着两日，不见追兵，心中便放得宽了些，但也不敢回头，只往山外平原而去。到得第三日清晨，便从山后密林逃了出去。群雄到了平原，总算舒了口气，各自躺在地上歇息。待众人睡得饱了，已是傍晚时分，不见落日余晖，只见山头火光冲天。

莎拉原本不愿就此和艾欧尼亚结下仇怨，但想起这些人如何给卡莎安个莫须有的罪名，如何想着使毒计将卡莎害死，实在是火冒三丈，但她转念间又有些伤心，只觉得这小混球心里远比自己苦楚得多。自己还在别国落得个好名声，这小混球却是声名狼藉，即便已和阿狸等人组成个乐队，也要受人白眼，亦是有不少人蔑称她为“蟑螂婆”，对她的侮辱可说是到了极处。

想及此处，莎拉叹了口气，传下令去，命令手下部队不得留下一个活口，倘若条件允许，更是要毁尸灭迹，以绝后患。

却说这边艾欧尼亚群雄逃得性命，在平原上生火做饭，有些带了酒的，便拿出来和同伴喝了一顿，互相庆贺一番。

一干人等在平原上缓行，忽听得耳边又传来隆隆声响，再一看前方，竟是装甲部队集群，只见烟尘滚滚，不知有多少人马。原来莎拉趁群雄在山中丛林里赶路，已命令手下部队迅速组装战车，走山外迂回至平原前方，并不在山里追赶，只让阿狸生狐火烧山，将群雄驱赶至平原上。

如此一来，山中艾欧尼亚众人便以为是追兵从后而至，加之这迂回路线较远，且莎拉严令不得趁夜赶路，群雄更是不知衔枚裹蹄的道理，一路上只管叫骂。众人听不见外面战车的轰鸣声，自然而然地便不那么警惕，终于踏进了莎拉所布下的陷阱里。

群雄见前方敌军杀气腾腾，霎时间明白过来，大叫不妙，纷纷作鸟兽散。其实聚众斗殴，在场群雄即便自己没干过，看也是看得烦了，但猛然间见到莎拉如此军威，即便有几个胆色过人之辈，也给吓得面如土色，便如卡莎初次登上莎拉军舰一般。

比尔吉沃特的精兵却如何能放他们生路？轻重机枪只一轮扫射，这余下的几千人也有不少丢了性命。只可怜他们父母妻儿，仍在家中盼望，却不知所盼之人已成了枪下冤魂，十分的惨不忍睹。

便在此时，东北角上一条紫色苍龙疾飞进人群中，龙首过处，人群如热勺挖过猪油一般熔化，杀人速度较之机枪扫射又要快上许多。这紫龙只在人群中穿了一遍，艾欧尼亚群雄便再无活口。

莎拉定睛一看，却是卡莎，只是她飞得太快，人眼看上去拖了一道残影，正似一条紫色苍龙。原来卡莎几日前便已知莎拉和阿狸为了自己而在般若寺奋力血战，当下便想杀了众秃驴泄愤。但她也知山中不易搜索，干脆便耐着性子，待群雄上了平原，不致有漏网之鱼，这才开了杀戒。

眼见平原上众人给杀得全军覆没，地上斑斑点点地遍是鲜血，莎拉也颇有些不忍。但她深知慈不掌兵的道理，即便不忍，面子上却仍要做出女帝的矜持，只微微点了点头，道：“再检查有没有活人，有就杀，没有就放火烧尸。”

卡莎道：“不用了，都碎成沫子了，我不信还有活口。”莎拉暗暗咋舌，心知无论是这小混球还是阿狸，均比自己心硬，不敢说自己如何惹了阿狸生气，只拉着卡莎问长问短。阿狸颇感好笑，却也不愿当众揭了莎拉的底，只和莎拉一起，陪着卡莎聊起了她金刚寺之行。

却说卡莎这边独上金刚寺，大声通报了自己名字，要见在此挂单的朔极寺方丈李青。金刚寺亦有不少武僧，听见是卡莎登门，如临大敌，各执了兵刃出来相迎。

卡莎苦笑一声，深吸口气，道：“在下并非杀害朔极寺诸位高僧的凶手，还请让我进寺和李大师细说。”她说这几句话时使足了内劲，震得整个山谷嗡嗡作响。但金刚寺僧众听在耳里却不觉如何刺耳，反倒是神出古异，淡不可收，大有助于自己内劲的修习。

一时间山野寂寂，人人均被卡莎的绝世神通所震慑。但她与李青的误会还未消解，于金刚寺僧众看来，这卡莎是杀害朔极寺众僧的虚空妖女，实在是艾欧尼亚佛门中人大仇，即便她已显示了自己功力，众僧仍排开了阵势，要与卡莎大斗一场。

金刚寺方丈妙生更是大声喝道：“今日须擒了这妖女，为朔极寺众高僧报这血仇。”卡莎无奈，朗声道：“请让我与李青大师言明，他见了我，自然知道凶手是谁。”妙生喝道：“自然知道凶手是你这妖女，还有什么说的？”

卡莎大声道：“大师口口声声说我是虚空妖女，倘若我真是妖女，这时已施展功力攻了过来，哪能站在这求见李青大师？”这时一名瞎眼僧人缓步走了出来，冷声道：“多说无益，看招！”跟着便是飘身而出，击出一招天音波。

卡莎不愿动手结仇，只轻巧避开，口中说道：“请大师住手罢斗，我来并非是为了寻仇！”李青更不搭话，左掌右拳，如疾风骤雨一般，劈头盖脸地打了过来。卡莎心知今日之事必须诉诸武力，也是不发一言，抵御李青的拳脚。

卡莎功力本较李青深厚得多，但此时只图不中他招数，并不反击，自然束手束脚，颇感焦躁。斗到第七合上，李青蓦地里大喝一声，一脚踢出，正中卡莎小腹，将卡莎踢得倒飞数丈，总算卡莎在这危急当口使出了猎手本能的护身神功，这才不致伤在李青脚下。

李青从刚才那一脚中已听出卡莎功力之强，远在自己之上，自己浸淫这一招猛龙摆尾已有多年，有时为了这一脚崩山裂岳之威，荒废了禅学修为，不免唏嘘，但想起此后自己腿功可说冠绝天下，加之这招也有些救死扶伤的慈悲在里面，又不免暗自欣慰。

哪知今日和卡莎一战，李青才知人外有人，天外有天的道理。他想起卡莎武力之强，即便金刚寺合寺僧众群起而攻，只要这虚空妖女起了杀心，也非被她灭门绝户不可。但眼下自己已和她斗在一处，哪里抽得出身？

况且卡莎抵御自己如此猛攻，仍能方寸不乱，口中甚至还可缓缓说话，可见其功力之高，实已到了超凡入圣的境界。想及此处，李青不免暗暗庆幸自己言语并未有什么失礼，没得罪了卡莎。

卡莎见李青若有所思，便道：“李青大师和我交了手，现在可相信了吧。我是比尔吉沃特的紫妃，朔极寺遭难时，我还在比国的宫里侍候莎拉。”她说出“紫妃”二字，脸先红了，说出“侍候莎拉”时，更是颇为娇羞。

李青目不视物，自然看不见卡莎脸上神情，但他耳音何等敏锐，已听出卡莎语气有异，显然是少女眷恋情人的语气，蓦地里心中一动，退了两步，双掌合十，念道：“南无萨怛他苏伽多耶…”

卡莎怔了一怔，心道：“这瞎子叽里咕噜地念什么呢？”她终究不通佛家道藏，并不知李青口中所念咒语正是有佛门第一神咒之称的楞严咒。紧跟着金刚寺僧众也开口念了起来，同样是念的楞严咒。

卡莎更是同样地心中一动，朗声道：“各位大师口中念的可是佛经？我倒听闻过几句，不知能否为我讲解一番。”卡莎想了一想，运起内劲，大声道：“文字性离，无有文字。是则解脱，解脱相者，则诸法也。请问这句话怎么解释？”

李青此时方知卡莎并非虚空生物。倘若她当真是妖女，则可诚心诵读楞严咒，借佛力而降妖除魔。但这卡莎并未受楞严咒影响，更能背颂出如此晦涩的经文，显然她是人类少女，加之先前交手时领略到了卡莎内劲的精微渊深之处，李青已确信杀害朔极寺诸僧并非卡莎所为。

李青转念又想，难得卡莎读过佛经，干脆和卡莎辩禅析理，以武学而论佛法。他却不知卡莎所读经文是孤天当初赠给莎拉的一部佛经。那日卡莎为了莎拉婚礼一事心生恼怒，莎拉便以此经章句劝解。这时卡莎想起自己奔袭数千公里去寻塞拉斯，跟着便想起了“解脱”二字。

卡莎急切要见到莎拉和阿狸，顾不得和李青多说，寥寥数语，释了前嫌，便即拔步往旅店赶去。正巧遇上孤天和伤天二僧，要卡莎招待他二人喝酒，卡莎为了孤天高兴，自己也是多贪了几杯，结果是喝了个酩酊大醉，竟是在床上躺了三天才缓过劲来，不免也遭孤天和伤天二人取笑了一番。

卡莎清醒过来，赶往莎拉先前和她约下的旅店，见莎拉留的那张字条，暗叫不妙，便回头请李青同去般若寺给自己洗脱罪名。

哪知李青道：“般若寺自悲字辈以下的和尚都是佛门败类，不如杀了以绝后患。”本来佛门弟子，嗔怒便是犯戒，何况教唆旁人杀戮？但这般若寺的众贼秃实在太过蛮横无理，杀了反倒是给佛菩萨们清理门户，不致辱了佛菩萨的金面。

卡莎听李青如此说法，放宽了心，这才直奔般若寺而来。

阿狸听罢卡莎所述，长舒口气，道：“你这小混球，幸好金刚寺那边的人还讲道理，要不然你真的就洗不白了。”莎拉笑道：“这小混球没看见，阿狸可是为了你在般若寺开了场杀戒。都把我给吓吐了，我还从来没见过她这么残暴。”

阿狸脸色一沉，道：“你还好意思说，你那会真的把我惹得很生气。我现在不想理你。”莎拉苦着脸道：“我是算准了那两个和尚要出手帮忙，想着你们撑一会，我的大军就到了。要说回来，也该怪这小混球。谁让她一醉醉了三天，搞得只有我们两个人进寺。”

卡莎怫然道：“怎么又成我的问题了？莎拉，你又不老实了是不是？”莎拉不敢搭话，低声道：“这是在外面，你俩给我留点面子，我那些兵还看着呢。”阿狸只哼了一声，将头偏在一边，并不理会。卡莎则笑道：“谁让你自己太过分，好了，不说了，接下来干嘛？”

莎拉笑道：“难得有空，咱们就到处走走，多玩玩再回去。”莎拉猛然间面色一变，朗声道：“传我军令，命令：‘所有士兵按原计划路线回国，不得与当地人动武。’”莎拉座下士兵齐声称是，各自列队退去。

阿狸见莎拉如此军纪，心想：“难怪莎拉在艾欧尼亚如此有恃无恐，以她的军威，谁敢和她作对？”卡莎则道：“莎拉，我觉得你可以考虑把这地方打下来归你管。要不是这地方打不了手机，你也不会惹这骚狐狸不高兴。”

阿狸近几日杀人无数，整日为了卡莎担忧，好不容易没想起自己失身，将乐芙兰一事翻了过去，这时听见卡莎口无遮拦，又称自己为“骚狐狸”，猛然间心中大恸，落下两行泪来，凄然道：“是啊…我就是骚狐狸…我不配跟你们在这…”跟着便欲拔步往山里跑去。

总算莎拉眼明手快，一把将阿狸拉住，无论阿狸如何挣扎，也只死死扣住阿狸腰肢，这才不致让阿狸逃脱。卡莎自知闯了祸事出来，更不搭话，“噗通”一声，跪在地上，不住手地扇自己耳光。

莎拉本欲劝解，却又恐阿狸自寻短见，无奈之下，只死死扣住阿狸手腕。但她见卡莎每一掌都打得极重，顷刻间便将一张俏脸打得肿起老高，心中大惊，只不住口地叫道：“别打了！有什么事咱们回去再说！”

卡莎却是不管不顾，只往自己脸上狠扇耳光，原本肿起的脸颊也被打破。跟着便是满脸的鲜血，跟着这鲜血顺着卡莎玉颈流进衣襟，跟着这鲜血被卡莎打得飞溅出来，溅了阿狸和莎拉一脸殷红，如下了阵倾盆血雨一般。

阿狸见卡莎势若疯狂，奋力挣脱莎拉手臂，伏在卡莎身上，尖声哭喊道：“住手！你住手啊…呜呜”莎拉也将卡莎搂住，垂泪道：“住手…快住手…”她二人臂力远较卡莎为小，这时无论如何拦不住卡莎，只得眼睁睁地看着卡莎自伤。

卡莎又打了一阵，终于耐不住面颊上的剧痛，重重一掌下去，竟将自己痛得昏死过去。阿狸见卡莎晕倒，更是眼前一黑，伏在卡莎身上放声哭号。莎拉虽然心痛，但她终究耐得住性子，赶忙从怀中掏出伤药，找来些清水洗去卡莎身上血迹，将伤药涂在卡莎脸上。

卡莎晕了一阵，内劲自然生发出来，辅以莎拉的药物，倒也好转了些，她见阿狸和莎拉均为自己担忧落泪，不免深悔过错，低声道：“对不起，阿狸。”阿狸抬起头来，仍是哭泣不止，伸出右手，颤抖着往卡莎脸上伤口摸去，道：“你能不能别这么傻…”

卡莎不顾自己双颊仍在缓缓渗血，将阿狸右手死死攥住，吻在阿狸双唇。鲜血顺着卡莎面庞滴落，和阿狸的珠泪混在一起，这血泪相和，实在悲切难禁。阿狸虽不怕卡莎的狰狞面色，但她见卡莎伤势之重，实在不忍再看，只把双眼紧紧闭住，伸出另一只手将卡莎肩胛搂住。

莎拉强忍眼泪，站起身来，道：“我去找点吃的，我和阿狸还没吃早饭呢。”说着转过身往山里走去。莎拉走得两步，终究退在卡莎身边，大声道：“你就是个小混球！”但她随即晕生双颊，低声道：“可是你这小混球…就是让我喜欢…虽然你每次都只会欺负我…但我喜欢被你欺负…”

卡莎放开阿狸，说道：“这边的事解决完了，咱们玩几天，你也难得清闲，咱们陪着阿狸散散心。”阿狸哭道：“你这个小混球…你还好意思让我散心…哪次我不是被你欺负哭…呜呜”

莎拉何等心计，听见阿狸言语，已知阿狸并非完全是为了失身一事而痛哭，想起卡莎和阿狸所受之苦，霎时之间，胸中有一个极响亮的声音要蹦了出来。莎拉叹一口气，道：“咱们先去找个什么小城歇歇，这地方太差劲了，用不了手机，幸亏金子倒是通用。”

卡莎见阿狸难过，运功将脸上伤处治得痊愈，又和莎拉低三下四地哄了一阵，这才劝得阿狸起身。一路上三人信步缓行，赏玩艾欧尼亚美景，到得晚间，已进了一座小城镇。


	50. 血洒如作倾盆雨（3）

其时虽已入夜，但六月间终究昼长夜短，天色仍未彻底黑下去，就着夕阳余晖，莎拉和阿狸一眼便能看见卡莎如何生得标致，想起她下午将这张漂亮脸蛋打得血肉模糊，二人均不免唏嘘不已。

正散步间，阿狸见一兽耳老妇提了菜篮，口里喃喃道：“这孩子，又瞒着我打拳去了。算了，等下给他做点好吃的吧。”便在此时，一名拳手模样的壮汉满脸怒容，牙齿掉了几颗，见了这老妇，更不搭话，飞起一脚将她踢倒在地。

阿狸怒道：“你干什么？混蛋！”跟着飘身而出，将他领口擒住。那大汉显是输了拳赛，出来找人撒气，但他何以偏偏和这老妇过不去，那便不得而知了。卡莎深恐阿狸吃亏，跃在阿狸身前，一团紫焰霎时间凝聚成型。

这边莎拉已将老妇扶起，从兜里掏出伤药，替那老妇涂在伤处。

这老妇终究年纪衰迈，倒在地上时竟摔断了前臂。莎拉赶上前去柔声安慰，替她接续了断骨，随即扶着这老妇坐在一边。阿狸厉声道：“给她道歉和赔偿，否则就别想走！”那大汉狞笑道：“几个小妞懂什么，老子爱打谁就打谁，你管得着吗？”

莎拉大怒，掏出手枪指着那大汉，道：“你要是想活，就听我安排，否则我一枪毙了你。”哪知这大汉笑道：“你这小妞敢吗？”卡莎更不搭话，劈手便是两个耳光，冷冷道：“不想死的话就听她的，不然我先废了你，然后再杀了你。”

那大汉挨了卡莎两个耳光，自然大怒，挥拳便打。他哪里是卡莎的对手？卡莎有心教训这大汉，连手也不还，只运起护体神功，口中也是调侃道：“如此孱弱的击打，啧啧啧。”阿狸笑道：“这是五杀乐队那个铁憨憨的口头禅，你怎么学起来了？”

那大汉一张脸几乎涨成了猪肝色，盛怒之下，拳脚齐施，顷刻之间，卡莎小腹连中六拳。卡莎却是笑道：“你是没吃晚饭吗，用点力行不行？”那大汉打出这几拳，非但没能伤了卡莎，反倒将自己手臂震得生疼，霎时间便想：“莫非她也会那个瞎子的金钟罩？但就算是那瞎子，也难扛住我这几拳。啊，对了，这妮子一定是穿了什么贴身护甲。”

想及此处，那大汉闪电般伸出一只巨手，将卡莎脖颈死死扼住，另一只手忽拳忽掌，只往卡莎面庞狠打。阿狸虽知卡莎不会受伤，但见这人如此狞恶，也是暗暗心惊。卡莎待那大汉又打了一阵，笑道：“现在是不是该轮到我还手了？”

那大汉暗暗心惊，深恐卡莎身具邪术，拔步便跑。卡莎大声喊道：“混蛋！快回来赔钱！”那大汉哪敢回头？他只恨爹妈少生两条腿，跑得不快，一步步地跑了出去，竟是跑出五六公里才停了下来。

忽听得一个娇滴滴的女声笑道：“这位大哥怎么跑这么急啊，你在怕什么呢？”那大汉抬头一望，却是一名金发紫眸的美貌少女，翘了个二郎腿，笑吟吟地看着他。那大汉“啊”地一声惊呼，掉了个头，没命地往城里跑去。

他原本已跑了五六公里，这时恐惧已极，跑得竟较来时更快，他一路跑回了城里，随意找了个地方躺下，大口喘着粗气。正喘气间，忽又听见先前那女声道：“大哥哥跑累了吧，你好好躺会就好了。”那大汉心知自己逃不脱卡莎手心，大喝一声，一拳击在卡莎额头。

卡莎挨了这一重拳，哼也没哼一声，倒在地上没了气息。那大汉惊魂甫定，也不敢相信自己临死搏命，竟一拳将这妖女打得晕了过去。他见卡莎生着一张漂亮脸孔，起了歹念，便欲横抱卡莎往自己住处而去。

这大汉手指刚触及卡莎腰间，便觉一股极热的火线顺着指尖烧进自己身体。他大惊之下，急忙将手抽回。哪知这手如同粘在卡莎腰间一般，无论如何运劲，总是不听使唤。这大汉此时方知卡莎手段，双膝一弯，便欲跪地讨饶。哪知这火线烧进身体，连膝盖也不听使唤，只僵在原地动弹不得。

这时卡莎缓缓睁开眼来，冷声道：“再给你最后一次机会，赔钱，给人家道歉，不然我废了你。”那大汉额上汗水涔涔而下，一步步往那老妇身前走去。他畏惧卡莎手段，竟是跪在地上连磕数个响头，这才取下腰间钱袋递在卡莎手里，颤声道：“对不起…”

卡莎这才满意，一脚踢在那大汉臀部，喝道：“赶紧滚，别让我再看见你，否则我见你一次打一次。”那大汉虽然气恼，却也不敢和卡莎一行人放对，只揉了揉屁股，灰溜溜地走了。

那老妇见卡莎三人替自己出头，也是不住口地道谢，但她歇得一阵，便起身道：“我儿子还有拳赛，我看他去了。谢谢你们几个小姑娘。”阿狸笑道：“我可不是小姑娘，我都四千多岁了。”那老妇笑道：“难道你就是阿狸？怪不得这么漂亮。”

莎拉听见这老妇夸赞阿狸美貌，笑道：“老人家，这瓶药你拿去用，断的骨头一个月就好了。每天早晚各一次，您受伤了，还是先回家休息吧。”

那老妇却是坚持要去拳馆看她儿子，无论莎拉等人如何劝解，仍是捂着断臂往拳馆走去。卡莎无奈，折下几根树枝替那老妇夹了断骨，和阿狸护在那老妇左右，三人先行进了拳馆，找了个没人叨扰的位置坐下。莎拉则去买了四张门票，也即跟着坐在卡莎身边。

那老妇虽不喜欢看拳赛，但她儿子是此道高手，加之家里只有母子二人相依为命，听也听得熟了。场上拳手较量，她随口同莎拉等人议论胜负，倒是颇为应验。阿狸虽活了四千余年，但她天性活泼贪玩，这时听那老妇的预测，随手赌些钱财，竟也赚了个盆满钵满。

转眼之间，除压轴出场的两名拳手之外，余下的均分了胜败。跟着便有一员裁判跃在场地正中，大声道：“下一场，水皇！他的对手是…”他话音未落，便有一兽耳壮汉退下上衣，喝道：“那必须是我了。”说着便跃上拳台，摆出一副架势。

那老妇见了这兽耳壮汉，随即坐直了身子，伸出另一条没断的臂膀，指着这壮汉，喜道：“看！那就是我儿子！”莎拉顺着她手指看去，果见那壮汉威风凛凛，两边臂膀上尽是虬结肌肉，显然是身负绝顶外功的模样。

水皇身材远较那兽耳壮汉为弱，这时交上了手，便尽力避免和那壮汉正面拼拳。那壮汉并非易与之辈，他见水皇只敢和自己游斗，发一声喊，当真是轻舒猿臂，款扭狼腰，霎时间便将他擒在身边。

紧跟着那兽耳壮汉左右开弓，左手拳力先发后至，右手拳力后发先至，只使了两拳便将水皇打得面目全非，鲜血四溅。水皇待要起身反击，那兽耳壮汉“呼呼呼呼”连出四拳，水皇登时晕倒。那兽耳壮汉待要补上一拳，了结水皇的性命，却被裁判拉了开来。

那壮汉轻轻巧巧胜了这一场，朝着看台上挥臂示意，拿了自己的赏钱，急慌慌地上了看台，坐在那老妇身旁。

莎拉先前见他打拳，虽然拳法并不如自己以柔克刚的擒拿手段那般精微渊深，但他以力破敌，于平平无奇的一招半式中显现极强的威力，较之自己那套女人功夫更为实用。如能让自己的军队加以操习，则是大有裨益。想及此处，莎拉笑道：“这位朋友，怎么称呼？”

那壮汉道：“我叫瑟提。你叫什么名字？”莎拉道：“这会人有点多，但是我身边这位你应该知道。”瑟提偏头一看，见一狐耳美妇正依偎在另一金发少女怀里，背后长了九条尾巴，心想：“妖狐修成人，那不稀奇。只是这妖狐有九条尾巴，莫非是阿狸？”顺口便道：“她是阿狸，歌唱得还不错。啊，我知道你是谁了。”

莎拉笑道：“知道了，可别说出来。说出来，吓死一屋子人。”瑟提点了点头，道：“你找我干什么？我先和我老妈回家，晚点再来碰头。”说着便将菜篮挎在自己手手。这时瑟提才发现自己母亲受人欺侮，以致折了一条手臂，霎时间双眼血红，厉声道：“是谁干的？”

莎拉有心将瑟提招入麾下，便细说了那人的长相，跟着道：“我可以帮你做了他。”那老妇道：“瑟提啊，要不是今天她们帮我，我可就麻烦了。你该好好谢谢人家。”瑟提匆忙道了个谢，冷冷道：“麻烦你们帮我把我老妈送回家，我办点事就来。我亲自去弄死他。”

莎拉点头应允，跟着便和卡莎阿狸陪那老妇回她家去。那老妇自是没口子地夸赞莎拉等三人。莎拉见那老妇对己并无敌意，便道：“老人家，你愿不愿意跟我们走，去别的地方，你儿子也不用靠打拳赚钱了。”

那老妇道：“去哪里啊？只要这孩子能没这么危险就好了。”莎拉道：“不会危险的，而且我给你们安排住处，你们住的地方还是有点…不那么好。”那老妇大喜，道：“好，等他回来我问问他。你们是什么人啊？”

莎拉正色道：“我是比尔吉沃特当今的女帝。阿狸是我的帝后，那个金毛是我的紫妃 。”卡莎没好气道：“你才是金毛。”阿狸笑道：“我是狐狸，你当莎拉的小金毛好像也不错。”卡莎一时想不起如何抗辩，啐了一口，气鼓鼓地到一边去了。

这时瑟提到得家里，见莎拉和他老娘相谈甚欢，微微一躬，道：“厄运陛下，多谢今天帮了我老妈。你们吃了吗，没吃的话，如果不嫌弃，就在我家里吃一些吧。”瑟提拳术虽精，于厨艺一道也不曾落下，几人草草用罢一顿晚饭，莎拉有心向瑟提讨教武功，便道：“出去试试你的拳脚。”

瑟提道：“厄运陛下，您今天找我说事，就是试我的功夫？”莎拉点了点头，道：“我想把你们带到比国，你老妈在我那可比在这边安全很多。”瑟提道：“你的意思是让我给你打拳？”

莎拉道：“我是想让你在我的军队当教官，挣的钱比在这边多。我给你的待遇就是军队里的待遇，就看你教得怎么样了。”瑟提已明其意，道：“莎拉陛下，那就请明早找一片空地。对了，我在这是给自己打拳，在你那就成打工的了，这是不是…”

莎拉笑了一笑，说道：“你以为你是在给自己打拳？每次的门票钱，你最后分到手里的能有多少？你在我那，你开一堂课，我给你今晚全部的门票钱。”瑟提心中一动，便想道：“那我老妈怎么办？”

莎拉何等心计，见瑟提脸上神情，续道：“这个你放心，不会亏待你的。我会让人安排，包括住处和福利之类。毕竟你过去了以后，她也成军属了。”瑟提道：“我家的房子小，你们如果愿意在这住一晚也行，明天就可以上路了。”哪知莎拉无心睡眠，在床上辗转至后半夜，几次翻身都压住了阿狸的尾巴。阿狸数度惊醒，既是无奈，又是委屈，和卡莎一起将莎拉捆了起来。

次日清晨，莎拉被捆了一晚，只觉全身酸痛难禁，忍不住便白了卡莎一眼，好在阿狸使了些妖法，替莎拉解了周身酸痛。这时听见院里瑟提打熬他的筋骨，每呼吸一口气，周身便噼啪作响。阿狸和卡莎对视一眼，均知瑟提的外门拳功实已臻于登峰造极的境界，也不知莎拉能否应付。

瑟提见莎拉踏进院里，喝道：“厄运陛下，得罪了！”莎拉笑道：“你出全力就是了。卡莎能救我的。”

瑟提更不搭话，“呼”的一拳，直取莎拉面门。这一拳迅猛之极，莎拉也是悚然心惊，赶忙出掌，斜斩瑟提手腕，将这一拳的力道击在一边。瑟提却对莎拉这一掌毫不畏惧，右拳击出，直取莎拉小腹。这一拳较之先前那一左拳更快，更狠，莎拉顾不得瑟提左拳，手成钳形，一引一带，将瑟提刚猛无俦的右拳拳力引在自己身侧，之前那一偏了的左拳则被莎拉轻巧避开。

瑟提喝一声彩，叫道：“小心了！”紧跟着瑟提右手五指成抓，已扣住莎拉肩头。其实莎拉若是神完气足，虽不敢说早已避过，却也不致如此轻易便被擒住。但她被阿狸和卡莎捆了一夜，这时要想避过瑟提这一抓，实在有些力不从心。加之她先前暴怒成疾，身子还没好得完全，反应便慢了些许，给瑟提抓在身侧。

莎拉终究也是海盗出身，虽被瑟提擒住，仍是毫无惧意，脚下连踏，纤腰流转，挥肘撞击瑟提胸腹，正奔膻中穴而来。莎拉并不知人身上有诸般穴道，但她早年间在船上和人拼斗拳脚，自然知道何处可致人死地，何处可将人击昏。料想这一肘若是撞得实了，瑟提定是抵受不住。她这一肘挥出，果见瑟提急收腰腹，于间不容发之际避开了莎拉这一肘。

这一转腰，一挥肘，虽说是平平无奇的两招，却是以腰卸力，以肘抢击的高明武功，是莎拉早年杀人放火时琢磨出的功夫。卡莎临敌时虽是靠她的虚空能量，却也于拳脚一道深究了些时日。她见莎拉使出这两招来，也是大感钦佩，心想：“这两招莎拉虽然教过我，但我就没法用得像她这样自然。看来实战才是练武的好方法。”

瑟提见莎拉将要脱困，左臂圈转，意图锁住莎拉颈项。莎拉就势一带，借了瑟提臂力，人已飘身而出，重又退在瑟提面前。瑟提微笑道：“厄运陛下的武功虽然高明，但不适合男人用。这是以柔克刚的功夫，只有柔下去才能用出来。越刚的对手，就需要越柔才能挡住。”莎拉面色苍白，点了点头，连忙扶住卡莎，调匀自己的呼吸。

先前二人交手，招式上虽说是平分秋色，但莎拉也已是强弩之末，如瑟提再出两拳，莎拉便敌不过他，说不定一拳便能打得莎拉脏腑碎裂，死于非命，只是瑟提耳音敏锐，已从莎拉呼吸中听出一二，这才手下留情，收了自己拳脚。

莎拉喘得一阵，心想：“看来还是不能坐井观天。这艾欧尼亚的穷山恶水，也不知道有多少高手。要是他们都能像瑟提一样，为我所用，嘿嘿…”她想及此处，道：“好，过去了以后，我的那些兵就交给你了。你要是教出了一百人，我给你尉官的待遇。你要是教出了一千人，我给你校官的待遇。”

瑟提笑道：“厄运陛下，那我要是教出一万人呢？”卡莎道：“她会给你一张船票让你滚蛋，她最烦的就是自以为是的人。”莎拉佯怒道：“你又抢我话，根本没把我放在眼里，今天不想理你了。”


	51. 挥师渡横江

阿狸哼了一声，道：“你还好意思不理人家？是谁那天把我丢下搬救兵去的？”卡莎接口道：“就是，该我们不理你。回去看我怎么好好收拾你。”莎拉自知不易抗辩，吐了吐舌头，道：“卡莎，帮我个忙，把瑟提他们送到地图上的这个位置，让他们先和部队回去。”

卡莎随即点头应允，但她想起艾欧尼亚有不少瑟提这般的草莽高手，便道：“莎拉，你和阿狸能自保吗？”莎拉笑道：“我还留了后招，现在我身边五公里有三千人成战斗阵型守着，问题不大。”卡莎这才放下心来，引着瑟提和那老妇往海滨的军队而去。

那老妇折了条手臂，一路上只得乘车，好在瑟提照料周到，卡莎无需分心，只消路上不出变故即可。瑟提想起此后老娘可不受欺侮，加之卡莎出手相助，也对卡莎感恩戴德，事事听从卡莎安排。

他三人一路晓行夜宿，直花了三天，才行至一片荒野。这时一队败军往卡莎这边开了过来，只是这些军士虽吃了败仗，撤退却是井然有序，显然是兵力悬殊，加之敌军以逸待劳，这才吃了大亏。

卡莎定睛一看，见当先那员将领正是雷司令，心中一凛，运起神功，跃至雷司令面前。卡莎此时已染了发色，雷司令先前又不敢正眼看她，这时认不出面前这位金发紫眸的美人便是他们女帝陛下的紫妃，只避在一边，继续行军。

卡莎也知雷司令并未认出自己，喝道：“停下，发生什么事了？”雷司令听出卡莎声音，这才恍然，行了个礼，走在卡莎面前，低声道：“紫妃殿下，请借一步说话。我们出状况了。”

卡莎点了点头，和雷司令找了棵大树，喝道：“所有人不得靠近这棵树，违令者，格杀勿论！”她这句话使足了一股内劲，声浪远远地传了出去，这数千人无不听得清清楚楚，当即凛然遵命。

雷司令低声道：“我们遭到了大陆联军的伏击，他们兵力太多了，虽然我们有火力的优势，但还是被他们包围了。现在我带的这支小部队伤亡五分之一，建制还是完整。就怕其他部队出事。联军说我们的部队私自进入别国领土，要把我们消灭掉。还有，陛下来这走漏了风声，您该想办法保护陛下。”

卡莎道：“我知道了，这两个人我先把他们送到海边。我们的大部队应该还在海边。”雷司令点了点头，道：“还好，我们当时知道这里用不了电话，还有电台可用。已经通知他们抽调一部进来保护陛下了，剩下的继续在海边伪装等候。”卡莎道：“那好，我现在马上回去，给我一份地图。”

卡莎见了瑟提，指着地图上一处城镇，说道：“出了些状况，我没法送你们到海边了。我马上写一封信，你拿着信到地图上的这个位置，那边会有人安排。现在情况很紧急，一刻也不能耽搁。”瑟提点了点头，道：“好，一切听你们安排，不过，我想留下帮你们。”

卡莎道：“不行，你在路上保护你妈。你们不要来蹚这摊浑水。”瑟提点了点头，也即和那老妇退在一边，往海滨去了。

雷司令待瑟提走得远了，道：“紫妃殿下，你现在要迅速回陛下身边报告，现在能供她指挥的兵力大约两万八千人。等我们到了她那里再进一步核算兵力。”卡莎道：“那我先去找她，其他的部队联络在哪个位置会合？”雷司令取出张地图，道：“离陛下五公里远，在这个位置。我们是没这个能力，只能靠她指挥了。”

卡莎又问了几句，运起一股虚空内劲，瞬息之间，已奔出千米之远。众军士见了卡莎这等震古烁今的神功，无不欢呼起来。雷司令则想：“这位紫妃可比那花瓶强得多了。至少陛下不用担心自己被刺杀了。”只是他虽是这么想，却也不敢说出口来，深恐因卡莎传话而得罪了阿狸，又要害得他的陛下费心劳力去劝慰那花瓶了。

卡莎奔行极速，只数分钟便赶回了她和莎拉等人约下的地点。此时正是晌午，卡莎急切要见到莎拉，不顾莎拉和阿狸正在午睡，冲进房门将这二人摇醒。阿狸虽有些委屈，但她见卡莎神情凝重，也即清醒过来，细心服侍莎拉更衣。

莎拉听罢卡莎所述，叹道：“这帮混蛋，一点不知道变通。明明分散突围就可以在海边会师，他们非要来找我。唉，也怪我平时没怎么放权给他们。”说罢负手踱步，在房间里沉思起来。阿狸道：“我在艾欧尼亚修炼了几千年，对地形比较了解，这次可能要多听我的意见。”

卡莎取出地图，面露忧色，说道：“从地图上看，联军兵力四十二万，咱们手上，算上你的禁军只有三万一千人，一比十四，咱们能有机会吗？”

莎拉指着地图上一条南北走向的河流，道：“你们看，咱们现在是在这条河的东面，这是般若寺，我们所有部队都在般若寺附近，而敌军现在正在合拢包围圈，到那个时候我们就被动了。你现在马上原路返回，找到鱼雷，告诉他，让他通知所有部队，立即向东开进，能多快给我跑多快。所有战车的零件和重武器全部丢掉，快去！”

卡莎听莎拉语气有异，当即凛然遵命。阿狸则摇了摇莎拉手臂，说道：“你把这些东西都丢了，那怎么打仗？”

莎拉道：“咱们必须要迅速跳出包围圈，和海边的留守部队会师，要尽力减少伤亡。打海战，别说联军有四十万，来四百万我都不怕。可这不是陆战吗，咱们如果真的拉开架势跟联军干一场，可就成了大陆公敌了。再说这是别国领土，我们是偷着上来的，本来也不是有理的那方。”

阿狸又和莎拉谈论一阵，卡莎已传毕了莎拉的军令，回了莎拉身边。莎拉道：“军令传下去了吧。”卡莎点了点头，道：“传下去了，你那位雷司令还挺舍不得呢。”莎拉笑道：“舍不得也是正常的，这支部队是我看着一点一点发展起来的。他是这支部队的将领，就像是带孩子一样。但是这次我要亲自指挥。”

卡莎脸色一变，厉声道：“不行！太危险了！你不准去！”阿狸也在一边帮腔道：“莎拉，你不能去前线。你要是敢去，回家我就把你捆在床上关一个月。”莎拉一掌拍在桌上，喝道：“住口！平时我还可以让着你们点，枪炮声一响，全军都得听我的！你们两个也得把嘴给我闭上。”

卡莎从不敢于军国要是上违逆莎拉，莎拉既如此说，她便也只好遵了莎拉的君令，阿狸见卡莎从命，自己也乖乖地陪莎拉和卡莎拔步往军营赶去，一路上不住口地嘟囔着些什么。

莎拉先前将两位爱人呵斥了一番，这时暗暗有些后悔，厚起脸皮道：“小狐狸，你在那嘀嘀咕咕说什么呢。”阿狸抬起头来，笑道：“我是在给自己说，在部队里千万不能哭。在家里我可以跟你们撒娇，在军营里就不能这样了，那样影响士气。”

卡莎仍是有些担忧，道：“莎拉，战场上瞬息万变，如果我要出手，可能就没法护你周全了。”莎拉道：“放心，这次战斗少而行军多。我敢打赌，这帮傻子要修碉堡往里推进。我们只需要打运动战就好了。真正的问题是士兵的体能，他们大部分还是普通人。我怕他们受不了这种高强度的急行军。”

卡莎叹了口气，道：“那好吧，我全部听你的。”说着便抓住莎拉和阿狸的后领，疾往雷司令军营飞去。

莎拉和阿狸只觉狂风呼啸，面上如刀割剑刺一般。阿狸运起妖法护身，莎拉苦于根基不稳，身上功力不能随心所欲，只得咬紧牙关忍受这股剧痛。好在她忍得一阵也便到了军营，稍作歇息之后，便催促部队东行渡江。

莎拉率部急速前行，一路上没遇见什么阻击，一天之内，已同大军奔出六十公里。雷司令久未如此步行，虽疲累不堪，却也知道莎拉的良苦用心，只管轻装简行，连弹药也令手下部队丢弃了不少。众军士看在眼里，实在是有些心痛，但他们慑于莎拉权威，即便心痛，也不敢违逆莎拉的君令。

次日清晨，莎拉继续率军开拔，一路行出约二十五公里，进得一个村子，却见一部联军正仗着手中枪械，劫掠当地百姓。更有些长得标致些的年轻女子，给捆在一处，受联军士卒的凌辱，个个眼中垂泪，口中哭号，委实惨不忍睹。

这部联军不过十数人，却借势欺压贫民，莎拉自是饶他们不得，闪电般掣出双枪，砰砰几枪，送了他们个痛快，跟着迈步向前，招呼手下替百姓松绑。村里百姓原本受了联军的欺辱，这时见莎拉大军开至，举手便杀了这几名恶徒，还道是另有一批人数更多的兵匪，一时间人人跪地哀求，哭声直上，一路冲进云霄。

雷司令放眼望去，见这些百姓实在凄苦，朗声道：“各位百姓不必惊慌，我们是比尔吉沃特的部队，我是这支部队的总司令。”说着招呼手下军士，将先前那十几人的武器发给了当地百姓，又搜出尸身上的钱帛，分着发了下去。

莎拉道：“想活命，想不受欺负，就跟我们走，和那些什么狗屁联军干他一场。我就是比尔吉沃特当今的女帝。”一众难民听见莎拉便是他们日夜盼望的那位女帝，欢声雷动，跪在地上恭恭敬敬地磕起了响头。

莎拉朝天鸣枪，喝道：“站起来，不准跪！谁欺负了你们，你们就打回去。”众百姓轰然叫好，壮年汉子们纷纷加入了莎拉的部队。雷司令差遣几个尉官给他们讲了些军纪，便即分发枪械，整编入伍。

大军又行了数日，始终未遇联军阻击，只有些散兵游勇在后追击，众军士无不松了口气，懈怠起来。莎拉却知是联军各怀鬼胎，不愿和自己刀兵相见，于是催促士兵继续疾行，一日之间，又奔出六十公里。

卡莎不解，道：“莎拉，你这样赶路，士兵的体能受得了吗？而且还有一路上加入的民兵，会不会不太好。”莎拉道：“不，现在一路狂奔问题不大，中间一旦有了过长时间的休息，那士气就完了。你想一个问题，为什么这些人民心甘情愿地要加入我们的部队？”卡莎摇了摇头，不发一言，静听莎拉解释。

莎拉叹道：“艾欧尼亚本地军力不足以和联军硬碰，你想，联军公然进入一个大国的领土，这是什么意思？如果他们军纪严明，不骚扰沿途百姓，那也罢了，就现在这个情况，咱们每到一个地方，就能招兵买马。老百姓一旦清醒过来，那这些联军就很难有好日子过了。”

正说话间，这三万大军已进了一座小城。城中酒香郁郁，浸润心肺，显然是座以酿酒谋生的城镇，大道上一块石碑，镌着两个大字：“守道”。莎拉取出地图，环顾四周，道：“大军今晚不要进城，鱼雷，你带兵把城东北的青草坡和麻雀包占住。”

莎拉手下部队闻见这酒香，喉间便“咕咕”地咽起唾沫来。但莎拉军令如山，加之平常便不许士兵饮酒，虽说有些酒虫上脑，仍旧咬牙坚持，瞬息之间，便抢占了这两处山头。

其实青草坡与麻雀包两处山坡并不如何高耸，但居高临下，俯瞰这守道酒城，城中一旦有了异动，便可借地势之优，或攻或守，极大地占城中部队的便宜。但守道城中并无联军，有些新入伍的艾欧尼亚人便暗暗寻思：“这位女帝也太谨慎了，放我们去买点酒喝又不打什么紧。”

艾欧尼亚新兵正自寻思，忽听见一句：“你们是不是想喝酒了？我承认这城里的酒很香，但是现在必须听我的，在山上驻扎。否则，军法从事。”这话正是莎拉所说。原来莎拉每逢战术指挥，必要亲自下到基层视察，申明军纪。她向来便暗暗深思，总觉得军队如想能征善战，必要先严明军纪。倘若军纪败坏，那便和海盗山贼等一般无异，更不必说什么军威了。

虽说莎拉本来也是海盗出身，早年间更是干过赏金猎人的勾当，但她也是为报父母血仇而身不由己。时常牢记自己也是出身人民，称帝之后便开始大刀阔斧地改造自己手下，令他们深受人民爱戴，终于练出了这一支战无不胜的雄师。

比尔吉沃特近百年素来为人不齿，以为鸡鸣狗盗，骄奢淫逸之徒，经莎拉这番整治，此后成了抗击虚空的中流砥柱，成就一番功业。天下百姓感莎拉活命之恩，共推莎拉为大帝，但莎拉只愿享那偎花映烛之乐，并不愿过多操劳，坚辞不受。不过那也都是后话，暂且按下不表。

突然之间，一名哨兵奔至莎拉面前，匆匆行个礼，低声道：“陛下，守道城里突然来了五千联军，进城就开始抢酒抢钱。要不是您让我们上山，恐怕就…”莎拉不待那哨兵说完，正色道：“传朕命令，命令二三军团迅速运动，抄他们后路。二三军团到位后，打出两发红色信号弹，一军团随即从正面发起进攻。记住，不接受投降，不留活口！”

那哨兵传下令去，紧跟着莎拉座下大军纵横驰奔，联军猝不及防之下，连反击也没能做到，便被莎拉的精兵缴了械，如放羊一般赶去了市中心。艾欧尼亚人看见这帮兵匪，几乎要将牙齿咬碎，但莎拉严令不可妄动，虽然气愤已极，仍旧肃立在队列中。

莎拉站在一处高台上，朗声道：“守道城的人民们，要想活命的，要想不受欺负的，就拿起武器，和那些狗屁联军干他一场。想加入比尔吉沃特军队的，我们欢迎，不想加入的，我们也不勉强，一切都随你们。这些联军的武器，你们自己收好，再有人来欺负你们，你们就拿枪揍他。”说着抽出佩枪，崩了一名联军兵匪的头颅。

守道城中百姓无不叫好，先前加入莎拉军队的艾欧尼亚人则趁机给守道城中的百姓讲明了莎拉的军纪，跟着便又有两千青壮汉子加入了莎拉的军队。城中百姓见莎拉肯替他们出头，纷纷端出美酒，赠给莎拉大军，这些俘虏也均被守道城中百姓一一杀死。

莎拉却是无论如何也不准士兵接受，有些艾欧尼亚新兵偷着收了一两壶酒，也被莎拉遣返，再不许他们入伍。更有极个别老兵实在耐不住这酒瘾，收了城中百姓赠予的美酒而被莎拉处以极刑。城中虽有些百姓替这些军士讨饶，但以莎拉君威，谁敢违她？

莎拉将新入伍的这两千艾欧尼亚士兵分散安在军中，想着先前连日行军，须得让手下将士多歇一阵，便在青草坡和麻雀包这两处山头修筑营地，当晚莎拉将这几千艾欧尼亚新兵叫在一片空地，又给他们讲了些军纪，这才回了自己营帐。

莎拉进得帐里，想着驻扎于这守道城也并非长久之计，铺开地图，见这守道城东南向另有一处险峻山坡，名叫红山岗，倘若能迅速过了这红山岗，便可一路南行至海滨与先前的留守的大军会合，此后天地一宽，联军便奈何莎拉不得。

莎拉深知兵贵神速的道理，次日天不亮便提早起来催促大军上路。只是她身体自上次住院后实在太过娇弱，加之睡眠不足，如此随军奔走，自然是难以支持。总算她身边尚有卡莎和阿狸相助，这几日虽然疲惫，却也能指挥若定。卡莎和阿狸见莎拉如此智谋，均不由得暗暗后悔，总觉得那几日趁莎拉生病而欺侮她的行径实在是有些过了分。


	52. 挥师渡横江（2）

只是她二人虽如此想，回了比尔吉沃特却是更为变本加厉地欺负莎拉，不过那也是后话，暂且按下不表。

这日晚间，莎拉照常巡视了一番军营。她进了自己的主帐里，见卡莎仍是一脸忧色，心知卡莎是为了兵力不足而焦急，笑道：“你这小混球，赶紧给我笑一个。”阿狸埋怨道：“都什么时候了，你还有心情开玩笑，真是的。”

莎拉笑道：“你们啊，和以前我那帮手下一样，一遇到败仗，或四面围困，或强敌跟随的时候，往往不自觉地把这种一时的，特殊的小环境，给一般化，扩大化起来，就好像全世界的形式都是这样不容乐观，而战斗胜利的前途渺茫得很。”

莎拉说及此处，打来盆清水，细细洗去了脸上因连日急行军而积下的污垢，脸色一变，道：“卡莎，通知所有人，现在集合，我有话要给他们说。”

莎拉久居高位，说话语气自有一股不容抗辩的权威在里面，加之她统兵百万，手中人命不知几何，这时不过寥寥数语，便让卡莎心中打了个突，暗自寻思：“幸亏平常欺负莎拉的时候没把她惹发火。明明她打不过我，怎么我这么怕她？”

阿狸打了个呵欠，道：“这么晚了，你还是快睡吧，你一直都睡不好。明天还要急行军呢。”莎拉想了想，想及这连日行军，确需早些休息，便道：“那好吧，明天休息的时候我把我想说的话记下来。主要我怕忘了。”

次日早晨，莎拉仍旧随军奔走，这一日行军较前几日更为迅速，一日之间，大军奔出七十公里，离红山岗仅有一百一十公里的路程。莎拉灵机一动，说道：“卡莎，我交给你个任务，你现在去红山岗侦查一下敌情，我好指挥进攻。”

卡莎点了点头，运起神功，不过一分多钟，人已飞至红山岗，见山上并无人烟，索性便站在山上，俯瞰山谷她追随莎拉日久，见这山岗上正适合打伏击战，连忙记下地形，回了莎拉大营。

卡莎进得主帐，见几员将领正在领受莎拉的君令，赶忙在地图上指出红山岗的位置，说道：“这里易守难攻，而且现在还没人驻守，我的建议是，今晚派一支小部队连夜急行军，在大军之前赶到红山岗，先占据有利地形再说。”

莎拉笑道：“我已经让尖刀队先去了，鱼雷亲自带队，先在谷底布置个雷场再说。”阿狸一脸忧色，道：“这可是一昼夜一百一十公里，他们能这么赶路吗？是不是…”

一军团军团长木虎道：“帝后殿下大可放心 ，我手下有两个师，已经率先开拔到红山岗侧翼，准备攻打红山岗南方的联军据点蓝风镇。据我一师的电报，敌军开往红山岗守卫的部队也是两个师，是一股轻装骑兵。但后面另有四个师的步兵，还携有守阵地用的重武器。”

这时一名电报员急匆匆进了主帐，行了个礼，道：“陛下，一军团二师急电。”众人齐声道：“快念！”那电报员道：“二师及一师已经到位，待红山岗我军进入阻击阵地，即可对蓝风镇发起进攻。”

莎拉神色一变，道：“传朕命令，所有人明早六点半往红山岗行军，不得有误。虎子，你立即到位，指挥他们休息。”木虎点了点头 ，随即退在帐外，留莎拉三人在帐中休息。莎拉早已疲惫，倒头便睡，竟是直接睡在了行军桌上。卡莎和阿狸均觉得不便打搅 ，只替莎拉盖了几件外套在身上。

大军急行两日，于午间抢了红山岗的高地，跟着发了急电，电令一军团两个师攻打蓝风镇。余下士兵便在山上以逸待劳，只等联军来攻。

这边一军团两个师打蓝风镇久攻不下，陷入对峙，侧翼迂回的四军团也因山路崎岖而难以推进，无奈之下，四军团只得分一部兵至一军团两个师的正面战场，意图强攻，余下少量精兵则继续翻山越岭，直指蓝风镇联军指挥所。

比军固然装备精良，但先前丢弃太多武器，这时火力不足，仓促间便拿不下蓝风镇。这边莎拉指挥大军阻敌增援，却发觉先前一军团情报有误，联军竟动用了六个步兵师，加之这一路联军抓了几个艾欧尼亚本地人作向导，深知山谷中行军的危险，这六个师便直接由山脊进攻，先前两个骑兵师则弃马登山，意图将山上比军聚而歼之。

眼见红山岗不易守住，莎拉赶忙电令一军团一师回援，二师扼守要道，以免蓝风镇联军支援红山岗。莎拉见山上联军太多，便又将手中三千禁军增援至红山岗前线，全军用命，暂缓了联军攻势。

突然之间，这山脊侧翼响起一阵爆豆也似的枪炮声，紧跟着这支联军兵败如山倒，潮水般向后撤退，莎拉定睛一看，正是一军团一师及时回援，奔袭至侧翼强攻山上联军。联军猝不及防，给一师冲散阵脚，便是大呼乱叫，当真是急如丧家之犬，忙似漏网之鱼，只恨爹妈少生了两条腿，一路上死伤无数，大都是给自己人活生生地踏死。

莎拉听说蓝风镇久攻不下，便想：“倒是低估了这帮人的战斗力，唉，也怪我让他们丢了太多装备，要是之前不丢装备，别说一个蓝风镇，就是十个也能给它碾碎了。算了，当务之急是想办法跳出包围圈。”

想及此处，莎拉传下令去，令所有部队东渡脚下这条酿河，先做休整，再图南下。

酿河滔滔河水，不住地流淌而去，一路上途经守道，稻台，新郎渡，红山岗，蓝风镇，此后再翻过几重山岭，便可注入大海。这千百年来，不知多少老饕饮这酿河水酿出的酒。即令莎拉自己，先前也不知贪过几杯。

这酿河上游先是自东而西流淌，紧跟着于稻台猛转一弯，自北而南地流进山野。酿河上游以南，下游以东九十公里，便有座酿东小城，取酿河以东之意。东渡酿河之后，莎拉便即率部驻扎于这酿东镇，但联军也跟着围了过来，于这酿东城周形成了一个大包围圈。

艾欧尼亚本土也有些草寇，联军一至，便缴枪投降，意图在联军中混上个一官半职。这时眼见莎拉陷入重围，这一部草寇便移至酿河下游的崇山峻岭之中，守住交通要道，以期将比尔吉沃特军队困死在这酿东城。

酿河上游以北，联军八个师和艾欧尼亚草寇正层层逼近，先前红山岗残兵则于原地固守，以防莎拉突出奇兵，杀他们个回马枪。只是这一部联军先前已在莎拉手下吃了败仗，加之莎拉手下军队长途奔袭，属于劳师以远，这部联军的士气便有些低落，整日价地欺侮当地百姓出气。联军既不得民心，便不知多少艾欧尼亚儿女盼望莎拉大军开来，好和联军大战一场。

却说这边木虎取出地图，看得一阵，说道：“酿东城西南面有个叫余勇的地方，如果打通了这里，我们就能南下到海边了。”莎拉冷冷道：“红山岗这一战损失太大，不合算，而且我们已经大战一场，无力再战。最关键的是，这个地形，不适合我大军展开，强攻有多少胜算，你自己考虑考虑吧。”

阿狸道：“陛下说的有道理，我在艾欧尼亚修炼了几千年，那个地方易守难攻，而且山壁太陡，部队是没法迂回的。如果紫妃能够出手，那就没什么问题。但她因为那些身份，现在只能随军侦查敌情，不能直接进入战场。”

雷司令道：“陛下不妨让三军团和四军团佯攻东北面，调出东南方向的土匪军前来增援，我大军就可借机从东南山脉中穿行过去。”莎拉伸出纤手，在地图上划了一条线出来，道：“那佯攻的那些士兵怎么办，你要让他们送死吗？”雷司令也觉不妥，退在一边，静听莎拉部署。

莎拉指着酿河，道：“你们看，咱们现在驻扎在酿东城。我军南面，匪军的布置可以说是密不透风，我军并不熟悉地形，贸然南下，损失必重。北面，西北面是联军重兵，这一路联军有五万，我们没法和他们硬碰硬。”莎拉笑了一笑，又道：“所以，现在我们应该挥师西进，从这个新郎渡过酿河，再打红山岗。”

木虎惊呼道：“红山岗是敌军重兵布防，这一回头不是…请陛下三思！”雷司令早年间便是莎拉手下，他追随莎拉日久，已隐隐猜出莎拉用意，道：“红山岗的联军当时被你的一师打残了，这时士气不足，而且他们未必会料到我们要杀回马枪，陛下用兵，你岂能懂得？”

莎拉没好气道：“别拍马屁了，讨嫌。你说的有一部分对，但也不全对。还记不记得当时你带尖刀队去布的雷场？”雷司令道：“记得，他们当时抓了艾欧尼亚当地人做向导，走的山上，所以我们一开始才会打得很艰难。”莎拉瞟了一眼木虎，道：“小虎，现在你懂了没？”木虎额上冷汗涔涔而下，道：“多谢陛下指点，我明白了。”

莎拉理了理头发，朗声道：“传朕命令，命令全军明早立即开拔，直指新郎渡，后天中午十二点，准时对红山岗发起进攻！”众将齐声称是，跟着便各自回营，指挥手下士兵休息。

计划既定，四军团奉莎拉君命，在酿东城布下疑兵，借以迷惑联军，莎拉手下三千禁军及一军团居中，二军团做开道先锋，全军急速西行，由新郎渡过河，抢击红山岗，四军团则于两天后紧急跟进，以防联军抄莎拉的后路。

红山岗联军果然一触即溃，加之当地百姓临阵倒戈，这六个师的联军便遭莎拉全歼，少有些逃在山谷下的，也被先前尖刀队所设雷场要了性命。莎拉缴获了些武器弹药，见红山岗当地又有三千青壮从军，跟着便将枪弹分发下去，整编新兵入伍。

莎拉大军更不停留，匆匆歇息一晚，兵锋直指守道城。守道城南约五十公里，便有一处天险，艾欧尼亚人唤作“猴儿愁”，意思是猴子到了此地也要因攀缘而愁。倘若莎拉能攻下这猴儿愁，则可一鼓作气，重占守道城，跳出联军包围圈。倘若莎拉攻不下这猴儿愁，待联军合围，那便再也无力回天。

莎拉见势不妙，心想：“这猴儿愁必须拿下，这可是关乎全军生死的血战。”她取出地图，叫来诸将，喝道：“传朕命令，命令三军团，四军团守备新郎渡，阻击蓝风镇可能开来的援军。一军团守住南面，二军团正面强攻。抽调一军团一师及禁军作为总预备队。”

这猴儿愁实在太险，两侧群山如剑插天，中间一条小道，正面强攻势必死伤惨重。二军团将士却是毫无惧色，顶着山上联军炮火，将战线推进至半山腰，于山腰修筑临时阵地，和山顶联军陷入苦斗。

莎拉正自心忧如焚，这时守道城内参军的艾欧尼亚新兵自告奋勇，走小路迂回至猴儿愁联军指挥部发起突袭。一时联军震动，防线崩溃，二军团随即占据猴儿愁。莎拉电令三四两军团立即北行，她自己则率总预备队直奔守道城，于半道上击溃前来增援猴儿愁的菲奥娜所部联军。

莎拉深知一鼓作气的道理，一刻也不敢耽搁，于晚上九点奔袭至守道城。菲奥娜大惊，想起自己和卡莎阿狸结的仇怨，如被她二人擒住，那可当真不是耍的，更想及自己所率这部联军作恶日久，加之并非自己心腹，倘若军队倒戈，后果实在不堪设想。想及此处，菲奥娜更不停留，仓皇出逃。

菲奥娜正自没命奔逃，却于遇见前来增兵的蔚，她二人同气连枝，蔚听说菲奥娜新败，便道：“没事，比尔吉沃特那帮人刚到，立足不稳，我们马上打回去，我还有两个师的兵力，你带着你手上剩下的部队在侧翼守住，我的兵打主攻。”菲奥娜点了点头，铺开地图，道：“这个青草坡和麻雀包必须赶紧抢下来。”

却说联军这两个师新至，火力既凶且猛，莎拉虽有心夺下这青草坡与麻雀包，却苦于劳师以远，一时间麻雀包竟为菲奥娜所占。无奈之下，莎拉只得出动禁军，与二军团一道强攻山头。

正在此千钧一发之际，一军团一师仗着艾欧尼亚新兵熟知地形，穿插至菲奥娜和蔚的指挥部。蔚想起这部联军并非她和菲奥娜所练出的学员兵，更不迟疑，和菲奥娜丢了部队北逃。联军见主帅出逃，军心涣散，跟着便被打了个溃不成军。

木虎传下令去，命令一军团主力将其追出五十公里，这才在守道城站稳脚跟，有了些重整时间。

莎拉却想：“局势还没有根本性的好转，要想办法把东面敌人调走。”莎拉翻开地图，正待要思索如何行军，卡莎冲了进来。卡莎见帐中另有几员将领，行了个礼，道：“陛下，我去侦查了一下，得到了如下情报。”

莎拉头也不抬，只说了一个“念”字，便又在地图上点点画画起来。

卡莎道：“经侦查，红山岗方向有一个师的联军，正往猴儿愁开来，西南面有一部联军北上骚扰。正西方向三百公里，另有一条小河，联军一小部在那守着，对我们意义不大。此外还有三个师的兵力从东方向由稻台朝守道攻击前进，正北面有四个师的机动兵团，如果我们和东边开来的三个师陷入拉锯战，他们就会趁机而入，攻击我们的侧翼。”

莎拉点了点头，道：“传朕命令，命令：集中一二三军团全部兵力，在守道城东偏北一点的这个鸭子镇设下埋伏，吃掉这三个师。一军团一师和禁军仍然做总预备队。四军团守住南面的猴儿愁天险。”

哪知联军实在太过谨慎，想着孤军冒进恐有遭莎拉一网打尽之虞，联军总部便又电令这三个师退守稻台。莎拉手中三个军团在鸭子镇以逸待劳多时，不见人来，便暗暗松了口气，但他们不得莎拉君令，仍不敢妄动，只于鸭子镇苦等。

这边菲奥娜想起莎拉手中人数不多，电令守道四周联军修筑碉堡，缓步推进。莎拉大军在鸭子镇反复徘徊，就是等不来这三个师。莎拉见鸭子镇始终平静，起了疑心，令卡莎前去侦查敌情。卡莎神通绝世，仅数分钟便已归营。莎拉道：“现在是什么情况？”

卡莎指着地图，道：“现在我们和总预备队在守道，一二三，三个军团在鸭子镇，四军团在猴儿愁守备。敌军的目的是，以兵力优势修筑碉堡，剥夺我们的空间。”莎拉寻思：“如果纵容其修筑碉堡，层层推进，那就被动了。”

这时木虎发了封电文过来，意图攻打稻台北面的菲奥娜所部。菲奥娜并非不通军事，奈何她手下联军实是军合而力不齐，她也只得出此下策，缓步推进。莎拉见这电文上写着：“以大军突袭玉石，玉石城较为富裕，且此部联军是守道城残部，战斗力较弱，打下玉石城即可获得粮食和军火的补充。望陛下批准。”

诸将一致叫好，卡莎和阿狸也觉木虎所说大是妙计，纷纷进言。莎拉却是秀眉紧蹙，喝道：“好什么好？马上给木虎回电，就说谁敢支持打玉石，朕就敢打他耳光。简直是儿戏！”卡莎和阿狸不解，均单膝跪地，道：“陛下，为什么不能打玉石？”

莎拉淡淡道：“第一，鸭子镇离玉石直线距离五十公里，实际路程六十二公里，我们没有机动优势，联军有沿途哨卡，我军容易泄密。第二，稻台那三个师和北面的四个师捅我们屁股怎么办？第三，就算他们不来捅屁股，直接增援玉石，咱们怎么打？第四，就算能打下玉石城，最多买到一些粮食，兵员的损失怎么补充？我们是不能长期占据玉石的，最后只能退回守道，整个局势不光没有改变，还增加了伤亡，不是儿戏是什么？”

卡莎垂下头去，道：“原来是这样，那不打玉石，我们打哪？”

莎拉指着地图，道：“紫妃啊，你看，这是稻台，稻台渡口向东，有个叫木匠滩的地方。木匠滩这里就是那三个师的营地，咱们打木匠滩。”雷司令不解，道：“陛下，打一个守道残部，您说是儿戏，可这打木匠滩，那是联军重兵布防的地方，这…”

莎拉道：“第一，正北方向那四个师离木匠滩较远，离木匠滩较近的是守道残部，木匠滩打起来，联军互相是不会积极支援的。就算要支援，我们也主要是防住正北那四个师，他们增援路程远，我们可以从容阻击，或者干脆只布几个雷场，不阻击。”

莎拉喝了口水，续道：“能吃掉木匠滩，那当然好，就算打不下来，我们也可以从稻台渡过酿河，整个的结果完全可以接受。”阿狸道：“为什么不直接过河呢？”莎拉顺手将阿狸揽在怀中，揉了揉阿狸的耳朵，说道：“直接过河，木匠滩的三个师就会我们于半渡。强攻一次木匠滩，可以让他们不敢趁我们渡河的时候出来骚扰。”


	53. 挥师渡横江（3）

计划既定，莎拉随即指挥大军强攻木匠滩。木匠滩守军早有预料，这一仗便陷入了苦斗。菲奥娜听见木匠滩开战，指挥正北向四个师的联军增援。眼见木匠滩联军伤亡过半，莎拉却严令部下不得恋战，西撤至稻台渡口，次日清晨自稻台南渡酿河。

这一日晚间，莎拉想起大军连日驱驰，加之恶斗苦战，暗地里寻思：“倒也难为他们了。算了，还是给他们买点酒喝吧。”她想及此处，叫来卡莎，说道：“你把鱼雷和小虎他俩喊来，我有命令要下。”过不多时，雷司令和木虎两人便进了莎拉房中。

却见屋里已排出一桌酒菜，而莎拉嫣然笑道：“过来坐吧，看你们指挥也挺辛苦，帝后请你们吃顿好的。”他二人哪敢安稳坐下，一时只愣在原地不知所措。阿狸道：“你们坐吧，没别的意思，就是我请你们吃个饭，喝个酒。”

莎拉道：“上次我住院以后，医生让我戒酒，我没法陪你们喝。帝后和紫妃她们酒量不行，也不能陪你们喝。你们要喝酒就自己喝点吧，别喝醉，这次是帝后请客。”雷司令正诧异间，阿狸道：“当然了，这酒可不是让你们白喝的。明天，我们可就要三过酿河了。”

卡莎打趣道：“陛下，您今天可要把肚子里的东西都抖出来，要不然今晚这两位将军喝不痛快。”莎拉笑道：“好吧，我说了。小虎啊，前几天训了你一顿，你别太往心里去啊。”木虎满脸通红，支吾道：“陛下教训的是，确实是我冒进了。”

雷司令端了酒杯，笑道：“好了，我今天，就借帝后殿下请客的这个稻台酒，来祝贺咱们的部队跳出联军的围追堵截。”木虎仍是满脸忧色，说道：“陛下走的全是弯路，将士们的体能，我怕他们…”

莎拉毫不理会，道：“我们的最终目的，是南下至海边，和海军舰队会合。但是由于联军以优势兵力围困，我们没有办法直接南下至海滨。但是，我们可以绕一大圈，先调走联军布置在南面的优势兵力再伺机突围。”

阿狸摇了摇莎拉手臂，道：“陛下，这是当年诺克萨斯统领斯维因吃了败仗的路线啊。”莎拉点了点头，道：“不错，这是诺克萨斯打败仗的路。但是，这是我比尔吉沃特军队走出困境的路。我们就是要牵着联军的鼻子走一个大的弓形，然后跳出他们的围追堵截。”

莎拉见桌上四人均是一脸茫然，伸指蘸了些茶水，在桌上划了一道水痕，道：“你们看，这是酿河，这是酿河往西三百公里的水系，这一带联军的兵力约为二十万。我们把集中在酿河以西的大量联军先调往咱们的东南方向这个叫做古兰的小城。这就为我们大军向西创造了条件。为了完成我们往正北方向进军的目的，我们还得把北偏东一点的这些山匪给骗出来。因为主力大军此后要从群山之中穿行，必须骗走他们。也就是说，骗走山匪，咱们就赢定了。”

雷司令赞道：“这个意图好啊，出其不意，而攻其不备。还能最大程度地减少士兵的伤亡。”木虎道：“不错，咱们毕竟是在打运动战，伤员很难存活下来。只是我还是有点担心将士们的体能。”

莎拉道：“所以，今晚你们要给将士们买点这的稻台酒喝，但是要严格限量，不能喝醉。这段时间一直在行军，让他们喝点酒，就说是之前守道城的酒没稻台的酒好喝，在稻台喝好酒。好了，继续听我说。”

余下四人点了点头，均端坐静听，更不敢稍动。

莎拉喝了些水，续道：“我们在稻台渡，第三次渡过酿河的时候，要大张旗鼓，争取让联军的探子发现，木匠滩离这不远，他们肯定会向上报告。然后由总预备队急速向古兰进军。大军主力就潜伏在酿河以东这片山区里面。等联军和山匪都被总预备队骗到古兰方向之后，大军从新郎渡再次西渡，往北猛攻，据我所知，稻台正北向一百六十公里，这个叫归阴的地方就是联军的总指挥部。那位菲奥娜校长是名义上的总指挥，俘虏了她，联军就会溃败。”

卡莎心中一动，道：“联军是军合而力不齐，指挥部被端，他们可就全散了。但是打掉联军指挥部会不会树敌？我担心…”莎拉道：“你放心，菲奥娜自从挣了那笔钱之后和德邦划清界限了。你把她打掉了是不会有影响的。主要是联军的兵力优势，这才让我们束手束脚。”

莎拉又道：“紫妃啊，你是全军武功最高的那个。但是这段时间一直没让你动手，也难为你了。”莎拉猛然间脸色一变，喝道：“紫妃听令！”卡莎不敢怠慢，随即单膝跪地，恭领莎拉君命。

莎拉朗声道：“帝后随大军北上，朕亲率总预备队往古兰方向诱敌，紫妃跟随总预备队，待总预备队完成诱敌任务后，随即通知主力攻打联军指挥部，然后立即回到总预备队。鱼雷，帝后跟随你前进，她本来是艾欧尼亚狐妖，熟知地形，所以她的意见很重要，但主力部队的军事指挥权在你鱼雷手上。”阿狸和雷司令也即跪受君命。

莎拉负手踱步，续道：“我大军攻下联军总指挥部，敌军必乱，而总预备队是最精锐的部队，那时，总预备队必能趁乱打通古兰，余勇。这时紫妃迅速传讯，通知大军主力急速回师，由古兰方向迅速通过。”

阿狸惊呼道：“陛下，这下主力部队可就是五过酿河了。”莎拉大笑道：“不错，还有啊，主力部队最好能活捉菲奥娜，好好羞辱她一下。我还是要公报私仇的。”卡莎则冷笑着点了点头，心里盘算着如何羞辱菲奥娜以泄私愤。

莎拉想了想，又道：“好了，回去通知到部队，让他们休息到明早八点整准时渡河。渡河后，销毁二，三，四三个军团的全部电台，将一军团的电台集中至总预备队，待总预备队往古兰方向前行四小时后，主力部队立即出发，转移至新郎渡，由新郎渡再次渡过酿河，随后急速北攻。给朕重复一遍。”

雷司令不敢怠慢，当即复述道：“休息到明早八点整准时渡河。销毁二，三，四军团的全部电台，一军团的电台集中至总预备队。总预备队出发四小时后，主力部队抢渡新郎渡，随后急速北攻。”

次日八点整，莎拉指挥全军渡河，渡河后便由阿狸率部匿于山野，莎拉和卡莎则率总预备队往古兰攻击前进。

恰巧总预备队遇见联军一个师的兵力，总预备队既有兵力优势，亦有火力优势，这一个师的联军便被总预备队击溃。但莎拉严令不得追击，总预备队便放联军残部逃进古兰。这时莎拉命令手中电台互发电报，用以迷惑联军。

却说这边菲奥娜听见联军向上报告，称比军主力正朝古兰，余勇等地攻击前进，且比军电台活动频繁，古兰守军请求大军支援。菲奥娜暗自寻思：“比军是做困兽之斗，显然是强弩之末，事不宜迟，追！”

蔚则传下令去，命令联军紧守古兰，余勇一线。同时调大军支援古兰等地。差遣两个师的联军朝酿河上游猛攻而去，封住东面。玉石城一部联军移至稻台，木匠滩。原木匠滩残部待玉石城联军接替防线后渡河追击。守道城则派重兵守备，以免比军重占守道城。

菲奥娜待传令完毕，笑道：“四十万大军把比尔吉沃特那位女帝包围了，把她抓住，要挟比尔吉沃特给钱，我们可就发财了。”蔚则满脸忧色，道：“你把大军全部调走，他们主力打我们怎么办？”菲奥娜大是不屑，笑道：“借十个胆子她也不敢。她还是先考虑考虑自己会不会被抓吧。”

哪知雷司令谨遵莎拉君命，率比军主力自新郎渡第四次渡过酿河，随后挥师急速北上，大军直奔菲奥娜而去。菲奥娜将联军全部派了出去，身边毫无部队驱使，比军如入无人之境。但雷司令用兵谨慎，留了四军团殿后，这才引兵攻城。

如此一来，菲奥娜自然大感惊慌，但这归阴城已被雷司令率兵围住，她也无法脱困。无奈之下，只得电令先前派往古兰方向的联军回程。但菲奥娜身边兵力实在不足，雷司令仅攻了三十一小时，归阴便已城破。菲奥娜和蔚则双双被俘，给捆了个结实。

阿狸见了菲奥娜，实在是气不打一处来，但她深恐菲奥娜当众提起自己旧事，自己身败名裂，倒不如何打紧，但如让这些士卒听见堂堂帝后的往事，那莎拉也要跟着抬不起头。想及此处，阿狸深吸口气，强忍眼泪，命人往菲奥娜和蔚的嘴里塞了些布团，一路上只吃饭时才准取下，免得她二人出言不逊，折辱自己。

联军听见主帅被擒，顿时作鸟兽散，不少兵匪仍想欺侮艾欧尼亚人出气，却反遭艾欧尼亚人逮住，借着莎拉先前留下的枪弹，一个个地被杀死在艾欧尼亚的地界。比尔吉沃特主力过处，百姓无不箪食壶浆，以迎王师。雷司令深知莎拉军纪，这支大军秋毫无犯，更是深得民心。

过了三日光景，阿狸便已追上莎拉所率的总预备队。

卡莎见菲奥娜束手就擒，既是欣喜，又是恼恨，抓住菲奥娜头发，冷笑道：“校长啊，您这么高贵，怎么现在还被俘虏了？”菲奥娜垂首不语，只闭目忍受卡莎羞辱。蔚则在一边怒目而视，眼神既是凶狠，复又怨毒，只是她手脚被缚，虽然神色狠厉，却半分动弹不得。

莎拉喝住卡莎，道：“先把她俩带回比尔吉沃特在说，路上就不要泄私愤了。”卡莎虽然恼怒，却也只得恭领莎拉君命，只在菲奥娜脸上狠扇了两个耳光，恨恨道：“先饶了你，到了比尔吉沃特有你受的。”

蔚暗暗松了口气，心想：“还好这位女帝给我们两个留了面子，要不然这么多兵，她要是起了歹念，可就难受了。”菲奥娜却深知卡莎未必能就此善罢甘休，一时也暗暗后悔起了当初自己财迷心窍，以致无端招惹了卡莎这魔头。卡莎更想：“总要想办法替阿狸出了这口恶气才是，莎拉手下部队的伤亡也要好好算账。”

大军驱驰，日夕不停。到得第六日清晨，众人已到海滨。莎拉传令清点伤亡，想起自己手下许多精兵因菲奥娜而折在异国他乡，连尸骨也无法收殓，也是火往上冲，几乎便想将菲奥娜枪毙，才能出了胸中这股浊气。但她才稍稍动了些怒气，便觉头痛欲裂，肝脏处更是阵阵绞痛，无奈之下，只得挥了挥手，示意众人原地休息，她自己则走在一边，找了棵大树扶住，缓缓蹲了下去。

卡莎见莎拉面色苍白，心知是莎拉动了怒气，忙又走在莎拉身边，伸手将莎拉扶起，低声道：“莎拉，你身体不好，千万不能生气。我先扶你休息一会。”莎拉本来便旧疾缠身，不能动怒，加之连日劳累，这时说什么也站立不稳，两眼一翻，竟是在卡莎怀里昏死过去。

不知过得多久，莎拉睁开眼来，见卡莎盘膝而坐，自己躺在卡莎怀里，阿狸则侍立一旁，珠泪盈眶，只是强忍着没哭出声来。比尔吉沃特众将见莎拉苏醒过来，忙聚在莎拉身边，但他们见自己的女帝陛下实在太过虚弱，又见卡莎满脸不悦，也不敢出言叨扰，深恐得罪了这位武功通神的紫妃。

莎拉苦笑道：“有热水吗？我想喝点，我头好疼。”阿狸忙端来一碗鱼汤，道：“喝点热汤吧，你晕过去了以后我就抓了几条鱼来熬，这没什么调料，先凑合着喝点。”好在阿狸所捕的均是海鱼，腥气不重，莎拉也能喝下，何况海鱼熬汤，只要喝得惯了，自有一股鲜甜。

莎拉强撑着起身，但苦于昏迷之后周身无力，忍不住便娇哼一声，又倒在卡莎臂弯。阿狸深恐烫着莎拉，将鱼汤在唇边试了几遍，这才放心将热汤喂进莎拉嘴里。

莎拉喝着喝着，几滴珠泪落进碗里，跟着便呜咽出声，低低道：“我好想死，我要是死了，就不会总是拖累你们了。”卡莎大惊，喝道：“你怎么能这么说？回去咱们找最好的医生给你治，你先休息，让那些部队来接你。”

阿狸则传下令去，称莎拉身体不适，不能随军奔走，让大军在海滩上安营扎寨，多等些时间，待海军开至，再图归国。

这日晚间，莎拉犯了烟瘾，加之连日睡眠不足，便央求卡莎开恩，准她抽上两支解乏。卡莎却如何能允？莎拉苦苦哀求，卡莎也只温言劝解，不与莎拉争执。莎拉见自己无论如何说不动卡莎，便连给阿狸使眼色，以求阿狸替她说上两句好话。阿狸故作不知，只在一边数落莎拉的不是。

莎拉见卡莎和阿狸如此，虽知是为了自己身体，但她总觉得自己这要求并不算高，却得不到满足，心中委屈已极，随口推说查哨，出了自己帐篷，蜷在一棵大树下，低低啜泣起来，跟着便以手捶地，痛哭失声。

雷司令早年间便是莎拉手下，但他从未见过莎拉如此脆弱，心想：“陛下活得太累，有时让她发泄下也是好的。那位帝后倒不完全是个花瓶，陛下身边也需有人照顾。总是陛下和紫妃又吵架来着。说不定是紫妃不准陛下干伤身体的事，这才惹恼了陛下。”

雷司令叫来几名士兵，分在四周守卫，自己走在莎拉身边，道：“陛下，还请您保重身体。”莎拉这时已哭得说不出话来，只打手势让雷司令给自己拿几支烟抽。雷司令颇感难过，寻思：“想不到陛下身体已弱成这样了。但说什么也不能让她抽烟。”

莎拉见雷司令胆敢违逆自己心愿，加之病痛缠身，一时竟起了自暴自弃的念头，一手举枪对准自己太阳穴，一手举枪对着雷司令，嘶吼道：“你给不给…你要是不给…你就是害死我的罪人…”雷司令无奈，见莎拉为了几支烟撒起泼来，几乎已是一副无赖行径，又暗暗有些心痛，恭恭敬敬地给莎拉点起一支烟。

雷司令也知卡莎严禁莎拉抽烟，缓缓走在莎拉身后，笑道：“陛下放心，紫妃她不会发现的，我给您站岗。”莎拉不知有诈，随口应了一声，便又蜷在树下掩面而泣，连烟也顾不得抽。哪知雷司令见莎拉全无防备，咬了咬牙，猛斩一掌，这一掌正中莎拉后脑，莎拉哼也没哼一声，便给他打得晕了过去，却也难得睡上这么一个好觉。

这边卡莎和阿狸不见莎拉回营，心中焦急，赶忙出帐去寻。却见雷司令已将莎拉背了回来。卡莎见雷司令脸上神情，心中已知一二，但她也顾不得生气，只道：“陛下…她没事吧。”话声已然微微发颤。

雷司令道：“她的身体还是太差了，还请和帝后多照顾一下她。你也看见了，这次要不是陛下指挥，我们可就遭殃了。”卡莎道：“我知道了，先把她放在床上吧。”卡莎和雷司令又谈了几句，待雷司令退下后，暗暗寻思：“我对莎拉是不是太过分了？”阿狸见卡莎若有所思，已知卡莎心中所念，道：“她不会怪你的。她只是身子难受，性子才会变成这样。”

卡莎点了点头，随手理了理莎拉额前碎发，说道：“回去还是让她好好休息一段时间吧，养养身体。”卡莎心下惭愧，只服侍莎拉睡至次日晌午。比尔吉沃特众人均知莎拉身体抱恙，不敢打扰，只待莎拉苏醒过来，才敢稍作声响。

莎拉难得如此睡上一觉，醒来虽觉脑后有些疼痛，但也神清气爽，又见卡莎一脸忧色，心中更是难过，摇了摇卡莎手臂，红着脸道：“昨晚我没丢什么脸吧？”卡莎想起雷司令说莎拉几乎做出傻事，心中便是一凛，只柔声道：“没丢脸，你还有什么安排吗？没有安排咱们就去散散心。”

莎拉自知昨晚撒泼犯浑，深恐遭人耻笑，不敢出帐，只道：“没什么安排，但是我也不想出去，我再躺一会。”阿狸何尝不知莎拉的心思，笑道：“没事，昨晚你干的那些事除了鱼雷和我们，没人知道。”莎拉霎时间满面通红，颤声道：“他…他人呢？”

阿狸有心调侃莎拉，嘿嘿一笑，道：“他怕你杀他灭口，昨晚把你送进来说了两句就跑远了。”莎拉只羞得面色苍白，但也不知如何抗辩，只在一边唉声叹气，暗暗叫苦不迭：“这下真的把面子丢大了。”但她随即又想：“还有些事要办，就算丢人也得出去。”

莎拉想及此处，吩咐阿狸打来些清水，洗了把脸，大踏步出了营帐。

众军士见莎拉面色有些阴沉，也知是她身子不适所致，均屏息凝神，只听莎拉说些什么。莎拉坐在一处，朗声道：“艾欧尼亚本地入伍的，全体集合，清点人数。”她随意扫了两眼，并未看见雷司令，便暗暗有些心安。

过不多时，一队士兵站了出来，有一人高喊：“陛下，艾欧尼亚士兵现在统共有两千二百一十五人。”莎拉点了点头，道：“你们毕竟是新兵，这几仗伤亡太大了。”她站起身来，朗声道：“你们拿上武器，返回自己的家乡吧。”

这些新兵如何肯回？突然之间，众人齐刷刷地跪在地上，大声道：“请陛下收容我们！我们不愿回去！”

莎拉朝天鸣枪，喝道：“站起来！不准跪！你们不是比尔吉沃特人，不许向我下跪！”众军士虽有心让大军收容自己，但他们敬畏莎拉，仍站了起来，恭恭敬敬地站成一队。

莎拉这才满意，续道：“你们家中，还有正在等你们回去的家人，艾欧尼亚也要你们去点火。”见众军士不解，莎拉又道：“在你们的头上，压着一层又一层的统治者，在统治者之上，还有一层一层的侵略者。这些统治者因为自己的利益，就开始了混战。这样的混战，一天比一天激烈，一天比一天扩大，而人民的日子，也一天比一天地难过下去。”

众军士听莎拉讲得有理，暗暗点了点头，想起艾欧尼亚确实已是民不聊生的境地，有些见识的人便略微猜出了莎拉用意。

莎拉又道：“在这样的混战下，统治者们的矛盾，就愈加地发展起来，伴随统治者间的矛盾，也就是他们的混战，跟来的对你们人民的剥削也就无情地加重了，就促使广大人民与统治者间的矛盾日益发展，伴随着侵略者和统治者的矛盾，你们的统治阶级得不到侵略阶级的让步，就发展了统治阶级和侵略阶级之间的矛盾，统治阶级就不得不加重对人民们的剥削。”

不少人大声叫嚷：“请陛下统治我们！”莎拉摇了摇头，道：“你们已经有了枪，有了子弹，就要自己统治自己。那些什么忍者，秃驴，什么剑士，子弹打过去照样能钻个洞。”

莎拉想了想，又道：“你们想清楚了这些，就应该知道艾欧尼亚现在是在怎样的一个惶惶不可终日的状态下，怎样地在一种无政府混战的状态下，就应该知道马上就该起来反抗。艾欧尼亚现在全国都堆满了干草，只要有一颗火星，哪怕是一个烟头，就能很迅速地燃成烈火。”

一时间海滩上寂寂无声，只听见海面微微涛声，跟着艾欧尼亚新兵轰然叫起好来。莎拉连打手势，示意众人肃静，这才说道：“话又说回来了，我不是神职人员，艾欧尼亚的未来，我只应该，也只能说出个大的方向，不应该，也不能机械地像我在比尔吉沃特那样地下命令。但我所说的艾欧尼亚堆满了柴草，决不是一种空的东西，总能燃起烈火。我是海盗出身，你们的反抗，我打个比方，是站在地平线上遥望海中已经看得桅杆尖头了的一艘船，是马上就要靠岸的了。当然，我说的不对的地方，也请你们指正。三年之后，我再过来，当我踏上这片土地的时候，我希望看见的是你们已经推翻了头顶上的那些不该压上来的东西。”

艾欧尼亚众人这才为莎拉说动，想起莎拉如此谆谆告诫，只是为了他们能安稳生活，均垂泪拜别而去。


	54. 援琴发清商

过不多时，海军开至。莎拉率部登船，径往比尔吉沃特而去。菲奥娜和蔚则被囚禁起来，关在审讯室里。卡莎数度要折磨菲奥娜泄愤，却被莎拉拦了下去。卡莎素来蛮横莽撞，怒道：“你为什么拦着我？”莎拉道：“我有办法收拾她，以前我当赏金猎人的时候，那些手段可比你好用多了。”

卡莎想起自己初遇莎拉时，莎拉所说那番话，忍不住便寻思：“幸亏没把莎拉惹急眼了，要不然那次受伤以后可就难熬了。”阿狸想起自己惨遭菲奥娜毒手，也是心头火起，但她也想知道莎拉究竟有什么手段，说道：“莎拉，你想怎么收拾她啊？”

莎拉道：“她让你吃了这么多苦，还害得我这么大的伤亡，我总要好好收拾她。”说罢便和卡莎阿狸两人进了审讯室。审讯室里几员士兵见莎拉进屋，行了个礼，道：“陛下有什么吩咐？”莎拉道：“让菲奥娜多吃点苦头，不要给蔚动刑，但是要让她在一边看着。对了，不要把菲奥娜弄伤了。”

蔚不顾自己手脚被缚，奋力挣扎，大叫道：“不要折磨她！有什么对着我来。”阿狸冷冷道：“冤有头，债有主。我只把那些用在我身上的手段还回去。至于卡莎消不消气，那我就不知道了。”

蔚求饶道：“不要！求你们不要！她还是学院的校长，她的一切都由我承担，求你们放了她！”菲奥娜道：“蔚儿，你别说了。是我做出的事，与你无关。我只有一个要求，不要为难我的蔚儿，放了她。你们要来报仇，就尽管动手吧。”

卡莎冷笑道：“你倒挺有担当。但是她可不能放，我让她在一边看着。我那时候的心情，也要让你的蔚儿体会体会。”蔚听见卡莎言语，大喊道：“不要！求你们不要！我替她受刑！不要折磨她…”蔚说及此处，已是双目含泪，但她性子极硬，不愿在卡莎等人面前示弱，这才忍着没哭出声来。

菲奥娜则微笑道：“蔚儿，你没这个必要，还是让我来吧。”说着便闭上双目，只等莎拉手段用在身上。莎拉喝退手下，只留了卡莎和阿狸在审讯室里，说道：“你们倒是情深义重，只可惜，我们也是一样的。再有就是，我那些牺牲的士兵，这笔帐又该怎么算？”

菲奥娜垂首不语，只听见蔚在一旁大喊大叫，不外乎是要替菲奥娜受刑以赎罪愆。

卡莎听见蔚喊得如此撕心裂肺，动了些恻隐之念，寻思：“我让菲奥娜吃些皮肉上的苦头算了，毕竟阿狸也没真的出什么事。如果现在要被上酷刑的人是阿狸或者莎拉，我是不是也能像蔚这样心甘情愿地替她们受刑呢？”她想及此处，只觉得心头一热，不由自主地喊了个“我愿意”出来。

阿狸一头雾水，道：“什么愿意？”卡莎这才醒悟过来，支吾道：“我…我刚才走神了…没什么。”莎拉却知是卡莎触景生情，将自己换到了菲奥娜的位置上，一时也是心中一热，一张俏脸烧得通红，低声道：“我也愿意。”

蔚仍在一旁大喊大叫，卡莎有些听不下去，随手找了个布团塞进蔚的嘴里。莎拉道：“去帮我把我卧室里的制枪台搬过来。”蔚听见这“制枪台”几个字，更是惊恐万状，以为莎拉要枪毙了菲奥娜，不顾自己仍被死死捆住，只在架上奋力挣扎，过不多时便给身上绳索勒得昏死过去。

菲奥娜虽知自己要吃些零碎苦头，但她也知莎拉并不会轻易要了自己性命，因而也颇为有恃无恐。这时莎拉伸手在菲奥娜颈项上轻轻抚摸，颇有些轻薄之意。菲奥娜暗叫不妙，心想这位女帝如要自己吃些皮肉之苦，那还易于忍受，但她如要当着妻子的面轻薄自己，那便十分难熬了。

这时卡莎已将制枪台搬了进来，见莎拉伸手抚摸菲奥娜脖颈，心生醋意，将制枪台在地上重重一顿，大声道：“制枪台给你端过来了，你要干什么就干，我见不得你那骚样子。”莎拉一惊，缩手回来，赔笑道：“不是你想的那样，我是在想办法折磨她。”

卡莎哼了一声，道：“我警告你，别跟我玩花样，要不然回家有你好受的。”莎拉脸上一红，更不敢搭话，坐在制枪台边，翻出几块金锭，道：“阿狸呢？让她过来生几团狐火，我要做点东西。”

阿狸更不搭话，纤手一挥，几团狐火便飞进炉里燃了起来。莎拉则将这几个金锭熔炼成两个半圆。菲奥娜颇感奇怪，心想：“她做这两个东西是什么意思？”但霎时之间，她已明白了莎拉先前伸手摸她脖子的用意，一时间身上冷汗直流，将衣衫浸得湿透。

蔚此时也已醒转过来，她见莎拉举止有异，便不再挣扎，只听天由命，不再哀求这屋里三人心软，但她见莎拉随手便能拿几个纯金锭子出来，不免也想：“这女帝可真有钱，这么多金子，也不知道要拿来干嘛。”

莎拉将这两个金制半圆放在一边，又伸手在菲奥娜咽喉处摸了摸，笑道：“只试了一遍就完美了，看来手艺没回潮。”蔚见莎拉伸手抚摸妻子咽喉，又见炉中烈火翻腾，已知一二，但她苦于嘴被堵住，半句话也说不出，只得眼睁睁地看着菲奥娜受痛。

莎拉待这两个金制半圆凉了，找来把刻刀，在这半圆上刻了些纹路出来，叫阿狸在手指上轻刺一刀，滴了几滴鲜血上去。卡莎则伸手将菲奥娜死死制住。本来菲奥娜四肢已被绳索缚在架上，但她终究也有些武功，倘若情急拼命，被她挣脱绑缚，那便不易收拾了。

这时莎拉重又将那两个金制半圆烧得通红，在上面吹了两口气，冷笑一声，将其中一个扣在菲奥娜咽喉。霎时之间，白雾蒸腾，焦味四溢。菲奥娜放声惨叫，却苦于早被莎拉手下喂了逼供药物进肚，这时无论如何晕不过去，只痛得她不住乱扭。

卡莎见菲奥娜挣扎，随手卸了菲奥娜四肢关节，跟着便紧抓菲奥娜头发，令她动弹不得。莎拉毫不容情，将另一个半圆扣在菲奥娜后颈。莎拉心灵手巧，这两个半圆便镶得严丝合缝，成了菲奥娜的黄金颈环。

这颈环已给烧得通红，即是厚茧也能烧坏，何况菲奥娜肌肤本就娇嫩，更是烫得稀烂，十分的剧痛难当，较四肢关节处的疼痛远为过之。菲奥娜连声惨叫，过不多时，便将嗓子喊得破了，但那剧痛一时消不下去，她也只得继续惨叫，借以暂缓颈部灼痛，这叫声听上去已是一副不人不鬼的声气。

菲奥娜四肢关节被卡莎卸脱，这时连挣扎也办不到，只如野兽一般地哀嚎。蔚则在一旁痛哭流涕，不住摇头，以图莎拉心软。莎拉也觉有些过了分，伸手替菲奥娜将四肢关节接了回去。约摸一个小时，那颈环凉了下去，莎拉替这二人松了绑，和卡莎阿狸出了审讯室。

菲奥娜给莎拉折磨得不成人形，这时动弹不得，由蔚搀扶着躺了下去。蔚伸手触摸，那金颈环已锁在菲奥娜颈项上，再也取不下来。蔚既是悲痛，又是激愤，也不顾菲奥娜剧痛难当，用力撕扯。菲奥娜惨哼一声，嘶吼道：“蔚儿…不要碰…好痛…”

蔚一阵绝望，放声号哭。菲奥娜苦笑道：“没事，我死不了。蔚儿，你先别哭好不好。”她却哪能劝得住？

又过一阵，卡莎和阿狸进了这审讯室。蔚已是悲切难禁，此时见卡莎这魔头进了屋里，更是惊恐，护在菲奥娜身前。阿狸随口念了几句法咒，见菲奥娜给那颈环勒得呼吸不畅，更是欢喜，只不住口地念咒。

原来莎拉适才在那颈环上镌刻纹路，又叫阿狸滴血上去，便是给这颈环通了灵性，阿狸想它松便能放松，想它紧便能缩紧，只消念几句法咒便是。蔚跪倒在阿狸面前，苦苦哀求道：“别念了…求求你…不要折磨她了…你有气就冲我来…”

卡莎喝道：“给我老实点！”随手一拂，便将蔚扔在一边。这边阿狸仍旧不住口地念咒，菲奥娜伤处本已皮焦肉烂，给这颈环一勒，更是痛得她不住乱滚，狂呼惨叫。阿狸也并非良善，见菲奥娜如此痛苦，起了幸灾乐祸的念头，更不住口，那颈环便嵌进肉里半寸，只痛得菲奥娜求生不得，欲死不能。

蔚爬了过来，抱住阿狸双腿，苦苦哀求，阿狸想起蔚并未得罪自己，叹了口气，冷冷道：“当初，我也是这样叫的，卡莎也是像你一样的求饶。我现在只是把当初她对我的伤害还回来而已。”蔚摇了摇头，哭道：“求你别折磨她了…你有气你折磨我…求你了…”

阿狸见蔚哭得凄惨，也动了些恻隐之心，住口不念，说道：“好啊，剩下的就让你来受着。”菲奥娜嘶声道：“不要…不要伤她…一人做事一人当…不要为难蔚儿…”阿狸狞笑道：“那就要看你表现的怎么样了。要是你没把我伺候舒服，我就给她也戴一个颈环。从现在开始，我就是你的主人了。”

突然之间，只听得蔚大叫一声，挥拳打向阿狸面门。阿狸一时大意，忘了闪躲，竟给她击中眼角，登时痛得流下泪来。阿狸大怒，但她只会妖法，武功却是半点不通，顷刻间小腹便又重重挨了一拳，给打得弯下腰去，面色苍白。

卡莎见阿狸吃瘪，虽然颇感好笑，但她见蔚不知好歹，也是恼恨不已，身形一晃，便将蔚击倒在地，绑了个四马攒蹄。阿狸原本还有些同情，这时见蔚胆敢对己动手，更不容情，将几句法咒嘟嘟囔囔地念了十来遍。

只可怜了菲奥娜，痛得以头抢地，翻来覆去地乱滚，加之这颈环不住收紧，勒得她喘不过气，将一张粉脸憋成了酱色，可怖至极。总算她平常勤练武功，体质较好，遭了这般磨难，竟也能承受得住，没给直接痛死。

这晚莎拉给了蔚些外擦伤药，令她给菲奥娜涂在四肢关节。这几日莎拉苦劝卡莎阿狸，令她二人不去折辱菲奥娜。菲奥娜挨过几日疼痛之后，周身便能动弹，颈间烫出的伤口也慢慢愈合。若非阿狸私下到审讯室门口念那法咒，那么菲奥娜的烧伤还要好得更快一些。

船行悠悠，日夕不休。过得一周时间，正是清晨时分，军舰靠岸，菲奥娜和蔚用罢早餐，被人押了下来。这几日莎拉吩咐舰上食堂做些营养饮食，给菲奥娜调养身体，菲奥娜被押下船时，四肢关节已无大碍，只是颈部伤口为阿狸使坏念咒，还没能好得完全。

莎拉早先便严令军中不得虐待俘虏，但她终究是一国女帝，独揽大权，虽是违了自己所订军法，却也没人敢说半个“不”字，加之众军士死里逃生，更是欲将菲奥娜杀之而后快，因此莎拉对菲奥娜动酷刑时，虽然叫声实在有些凄厉可怖，却也是大快人心，船上军士无不暗暗叫好。

菲奥娜这几日苦挨颈上剧痛，蔚看在眼里，亦是痛苦万分，只觉得自己也在受那灼伤疼痛一般。但蔚这几日和菲奥娜共患大难，情意也是更为深重，暗想：“要是这次能活命，说什么也要好好照顾娜娜。”

菲奥娜心知卡莎等人一时不会要了自己性命，精神也是慢慢健旺起来。莎拉差人送来精细烹调的食物，菲奥娜也不在意，拿起便吃，只是颈环被阿狸念过法咒，收得有些紧了，不能大口吞咽，便由蔚在一旁侍候，将食物弄得细碎，以便她能吃得下去。

菲奥娜虽是落魄小姐，但她精于剑术，慢慢地闯出了些名堂，此后当了学院的校长，又娶了蔚做自己娇妻，实在风光无限，渐渐地养尊处优起来。这几日成了莎拉的阶下囚，受尽了严刑拷打，本来以她傲气，心中已生死志，但想起此后她的蔚儿恐怕要殉情，又暗自咬牙苦熬，只求保得性命，此后才能和蔚长相厮守。

过不多时，菲奥娜和蔚已被士兵押在莎拉身边，莎拉喝退左右，只留卡莎阿狸在自己身边。莎拉向来手段狠辣，见海面上风平浪静，已生一计，和卡莎阿狸驾了艘小船出海。卡莎哼了一声，道：“你兴致倒好，还开船出海，也不知道想干嘛。”

莎拉笑道：“钓鱼呗，还能干嘛？不过今天的鱼饵有点特殊，咱们用校长大人钓鱼。”原来莎拉早年间当海盗时，便想出了这个折磨人的法子，任这人如何体魄强健，只要将他当做鱼饵扔进海里钓鱼，惶恐之下，肺叶里呛进海水，不死也要脱层皮，何况深海之中水压极大，只要潜得足够深了，周身骨骼也能压成齑粉。莎拉前几日吩咐食堂好生调养菲奥娜身体便是为此。

蔚自出了那审讯室便被人将双手反剪在身后，这时空有一身拳法，只得在一旁哀求莎拉心软。莎拉却毫不搭理，给菲奥娜绑上鱼线铅坠，缓缓沉进水里。蔚在船上狂呼哀叫，却被卡莎听得烦了，“啪啪”两声，脸上结结实实地挨了两个耳光，又被卡莎往嘴里塞了个布团，连话也说不出来，只能跪在莎拉脚边流泪磕头。

莎拉手上功夫何等精细，她只图将菲奥娜和蔚惊吓一番，并非当真是为了要摧残菲奥娜身体，因此只将菲奥娜沉进水下五米，数着时间，过上三分钟便将菲奥娜从水中吊起，令她稍作喘息，紧跟着又将菲奥娜沉进水下五米，如此重复十余次，终于将菲奥娜淹得昏死过去。

这边莎拉将菲奥娜放在甲板上，见菲奥娜肚腹微微隆起，心知是她喝了一肚子海水，也是有些不忍，替菲奥娜把肚中海水控了出来。菲奥娜醒转过来，不住咳嗽，阿狸则在一旁念那法咒，将颈环又收得紧了些，令菲奥娜无法大口喘息，只把菲奥娜勒了个头昏脑涨，胸闷气短，卡莎则在一旁放声大笑，拍手叫好。

蔚见这三人只以凌辱自己爱人为乐，恨得咬碎了一口银牙，但她毫无反抗余地，只滚在菲奥娜身上，以自己身躯将菲奥娜护住。阿狸想起自己如何被菲奥娜喂了毒药，如何因遭了卡莎的毒打，如何因此而养成个爱哭的性子，如何又被乐芙兰玷污了身子，也是眼中喷火，重重一脚，踢在蔚的腰间，将她踢得滚出几圈，不住口地念那法咒。

菲奥娜只觉颈项上一阵剧痛，那一圈烫伤创口一齐勒破，鲜血迸流。这皮肉之痛虽可咬牙苦忍，但颈环紧勒住咽喉，喘不过气，那才当真是令菲奥娜生不如死，一时间只憋得她面红耳赤，眼冒金星，在地上奋力扭动，但她稍一使劲，便觉胸闷，跟着眼前一黑，又给勒得昏死过去。

蔚心痛已极，不知哪里来的一股巨力，挣断身上绳索，挥拳便往阿狸脸上打去，阿狸毫不惊慌，眼见蔚这一拳将要触及面门，一道紫光闪过，蔚已倒在地上，痛得无力呻吟，连话也说不出来。原来这瞬息之间，蔚已被卡莎在周身打了十二处伤口出来。

阿狸见菲奥娜昏死过去，颇觉无趣，蹲在蔚身旁，心想：“我得想办法把这个粉毛婊子也好好折磨一顿。”她想及此处，只冷冷道：“你想我不折磨她，那好啊，你给我跪着，我鞋子脏了，给我舔干净。”蔚强忍身上疼痛，跪在地上，取出嘴里布团，只哭着舔舐阿狸脚上皮鞋。

阿狸冷笑道：“这还是你的校长订的规矩，每次进校门，先把皮鞋擦亮了，不会擦皮鞋，拿不到她的毕业证。”猛然之间，阿狸只听见“喀喀”两响，跟着小腿一阵剧痛，倒在地上起不得身。原来阿狸只顾说话，卡莎又没有防备，终于被蔚双拳齐出，打断了两边小腿骨。

卡莎大怒，却被莎拉拼命拦下，只将蔚捆了起来。这次莎拉怕阿狸重蹈覆辙，又着了蔚的道，使铁链将蔚五花大绑，更在蔚的脚踝上绑了船锚，令她丝毫无法动弹，这才又匆忙替阿狸接续断骨。阿狸熬不住这疼痛，一时也顾不得念咒，只捂着断骨处大声呻吟。

阿狸本来潜运妖法止痛，却又因恼怒而大感焦躁，一时间只觉疼痛更甚。阿狸想着无论如何也不能让菲奥娜好过，从莎拉兜里摸出那逼供药丸吞下，只不住口地念咒。但她究竟并非莎拉，也难抵受得住这疼痛，只念了几遍便痛得奄奄一息，由卡莎抱进船舱侍候。

过不多时，菲奥娜醒转过来，只觉颈环稍稍放得松了些，便滚在蔚的身边，苦笑道：“蔚儿，你别冲动，我还忍得住，她们不会杀了我的。你只要老实，她们不会为难你。”蔚摇了摇头，终究还是痛哭失声，只和菲奥娜躺在一处，轻吻菲奥娜颈环。

菲奥娜却知是蔚心痛自己伤处，虽然着实疼痛难禁，但也故作镇静，笑道：“没事，你看这颈环多漂亮，还是纯金的，比我们结婚那会戴的项链可值钱多了。”

这时莎拉踏上甲板，比了几个手势，随即伏在这蔚耳边，低声道：“我本来打算放了你们，结果你不知好歹，还敢动手，看来要好好教训你才是。”菲奥娜忙道：“不要，厄运陛下，求你们不要为难她，她是无辜的。”

莎拉道：“我一开始是为了让阿狸消消气，她气消了，咱们再算算那些士兵的账，我就放了你，你回去继续办你的学校。她下手那么黑，把阿狸腿打断了，恐怕再想让她消气就难了。”蔚心中不服，大叫道：“你折磨娜娜的时候手就不黑吗？你们这群贱女人！”

莎拉大怒，将布团在靴底蹭了蹭，塞进蔚嘴里，喝道：“住口！你再敢乱说话，我一枪崩了她。”蔚只吓得面色苍白，更不敢搭话，只在一旁忍气吞声，默默流泪。

这边阿狸疼痛难忍，不住口地呻吟，莎拉也便不再折辱菲奥娜，驾船回了岸上，仍旧将菲奥娜和蔚交由亲信部下看管，整日以军队食堂烹调的饮食给菲奥娜调养身体，同时严令部下不得施刑。那几名看管的士兵久在部队，也都明白了莎拉用意，更是将菲奥娜伺候得皮光肉滑，筋韧骨强。

蔚初时还只道是莎拉有心示好，但她被囚禁了几日，也隐隐猜出了莎拉的恶毒用心，整日不住口地大骂那几名负责看管的士兵。菲奥娜无奈，只好从旁劝解。蔚见菲奥娜事事逆来顺受，心想菲奥娜一身傲骨，肯在旁人手下受这般的奇耻大辱，无非是为了护住自己周全，心中说不出的酸楚，终究在菲奥娜怀里痛哭了一场。

又过几日，菲奥娜和蔚双双被押了出去，眼前蒙了一条黑布。菲奥娜心知莎拉不会要了自己性命，因此也不反抗，只求卡莎和阿狸将怒火发在自己身上，以免蔚遭了毒手。蔚见菲奥娜如此，自己也不知卡莎这魔头有什么厉害手段要用在菲奥娜身上，心下不免惴惴，和菲奥娜站得近了些。

过不多时，她二人只觉自己给押进了一间房屋，跟着腿弯上挨了一脚，重重跪在地上，所幸地毯柔软，连皮也没磕破半点。

这时听见阿狸冷笑道：“从今天开始，我大发慈悲，给你们腾了这个地方当狗窝。让你们住在这么好的宫殿里伺候我，也算是你们的福分了。还不跪下给我磕几个头谢恩？”蔚大怒，但跟着便有一只脚将她头颅踩在地上，连身也起不得，她也只得受了阿狸的欺辱。

阿狸扯下二人眼前黑布，又道：“以后，我就是你菲奥娜的主人了，你要是想她好过呢，就给我乖点。你要是想她不好过，那也可以，你不把我伺候好就可以了。总之，她的小命在你的手里拴着。”菲奥娜见卡莎将脚踏在蔚的头上，哀求道：“是，主人。请主人不要伤害蔚儿。”

阿狸狞笑道：“你这贱狗，有什么资格跟我提要求？她打断了我的腿，我也要打断她的腿。”说着飞出宝珠，在蔚两边大腿上各磕了一下。这两磕虽然没能将蔚腿骨击断，却也痛得她全身痉挛，惨哼出声。菲奥娜心痛不已，更不敢动弹，只待阿狸分心责罚自己。

阿狸见自己没能将蔚腿骨打断，心知自己功力不足，终究忍耐不住心中委屈，尖啸一声，冲出房门痛哭起来。卡莎更是怒发如狂，跟着便欲将蔚腿骨掰断泄愤，但她仍被莎拉拼死拦下，只去殿外劝慰阿狸。

菲奥娜跪在莎拉脚边，磕头如捣蒜，苦苦哀求莎拉能放了蔚。莎拉却道：“我不能做主，这个事你得问阿狸，她消了气再说。”又过一阵，卡莎满面怒容，踏进殿里，一脚将菲奥娜踢倒在地，喝道：“你这贱狗，还跪在这干什么？伺候主人去！”

菲奥娜强忍身上疼痛，往殿外走了过去，却又被卡莎在膝弯处踢了一脚，重重摔在地上，一时摔得七荤八素，半晌动弹不得。卡莎骂道：“谁让你这贱狗站着的？给我爬过去！”阿狸则在殿外翻来覆去地念咒，那颈环霎时间便将菲奥娜勒得面红耳赤，头昏眼花，十分疼痛难禁。

卡莎毫不容情，又是重重一脚，踢在菲奥娜臀部，喝道：“快去，要不然我让她去！”菲奥娜给踢得滚出两圈，但她深恐蔚遭了毒手，也便当真爬在阿狸身边，颤声道：“主人…主人有什么吩咐…”阿狸见菲奥娜还能勉强说话，更是不住口地念咒，眼见菲奥娜痛得以头抢地，伸指去扳那颈环，这才住口不念。

蔚被卡莎绑了起来，这时见菲奥娜给阿狸咒得生不如死，只在房里不住口地流泪求饶。卡莎听从莎拉吩咐，只塞了个布团进蔚的嘴里，并不多为难她。眼见蔚在一旁痛哭流涕，卡莎叹了口气，道：“本来我看你可怜，准备放了你，但是你不知道好歹，打断了阿狸的腿，那就只好让她消气再说了。”

蔚摇了摇头，不住地落泪挣扎，以求卡莎听她说话。莎拉摆了摆手，示意菲奥娜并无危险，这才将蔚制住。这时阿狸踏进殿里，见蔚已哭得撕心裂肺，心中大为快意，喝道：“贱奴，进来伺候主人，要是没伺候舒服，我就给蔚也戴一个颈环。”

菲奥娜深知戴那金颈环时所受剧痛，不敢怠慢，爬在阿狸脚边，磕头道：“主人想让贱奴干什么？”阿狸眼珠转了两转，拿出自己皮靴，道：“我皮鞋脏了，去给我擦干净。要亮得能照出人影来，这还是我的贱奴定下的校规呢。”

菲奥娜暗暗舒一口气，心想：“这擦皮鞋又不为难人，我帮她擦了就行。”跟着接过皮鞋，便欲起身找一盒鞋油来擦拭。哪知阿狸一把抢过皮鞋，穿在自己脚上，冷笑道：“用你的舌头给我擦。”这话无礼至极，听在蔚的耳里，更是令她伤心欲绝。

眼见菲奥娜跪在地上，一次次地舔舐阿狸脚上皮鞋，蔚更是不忍再看，只在一旁猛力挣扎。这时卡莎将蔚放在阿狸身边，找来根腰带，见菲奥娜正跪在地上给阿狸舔着皮鞋，也不搭话，“唰”的一声，一鞭抽在菲奥娜背上。

这一鞭势大力沉，一鞭下去，菲奥娜背上登时给打得皮开肉绽，血流如注。菲奥娜剧痛之下，双膝再也无力支撑，趴了下去。卡莎心知菲奥娜并不畏惧疼痛，让她当着这许多人的面受辱才是着实令她难受，因此只抽了两三鞭也便收手，看阿狸有什么手段。

阿狸喝道：“贱奴，舔干净点，要不然，哼！”说着便是一鞭打在蔚的大腿。蔚没有防备，这一鞭虽然不重，但突然间打在身上，不自主地便惨哼了一声。菲奥娜抬起头来，求饶道：“别打她！求你们不要！”

阿狸踢了踢菲奥娜侧脸，冷冷道：“该叫我什么？这就忘了？”说着又是一记重拳，打在蔚的小腹。总算阿狸不会武功，拳力虽重，威力却不足，即便打在小腹，这疼痛也还能勉强忍住。蔚咬紧牙关，怒目而视，却发觉阿狸已将菲奥娜身上衣衫脱了下来。

菲奥娜也不抗拒，只顺从地跪在地上，仍旧舔着阿狸的皮鞋。阿狸用力踢在菲奥娜侧脸，喝道：“问你话呢？贱奴，你是聋了？”跟着便是一阵乱踢。菲奥娜深恐阿狸发怒，又害得蔚遭了阿狸鞭打，垂泪道：“贱奴…贱奴该叫阿狸主人…求主人不要打贱奴的蔚儿…呜呜…”

蔚见菲奥娜为了自己而下贱至此，心中一阵悲凉，不住摇头，以示菲奥娜能硬气一些。菲奥娜却浑如不觉，仍旧反复舔着阿狸脚上皮靴。阿狸见自己皮靴给舔得光可鉴人，心知以蔚做要挟，远较直接痛殴菲奥娜来得实在，更是扬言要将蔚痛打一顿才能出气。


	55. 援琴发清商（2）

菲奥娜听了这话，更不敢稍动，只待阿狸想些新花招折磨自己。她只盼自己能多受一些凌辱，落在蔚身上的手段便能少上一些。这时阿狸想起了些什么，又在菲奥娜侧脸上踢了一脚，骂道：“我的名字也是你这贱奴能叫的？自己掌嘴！一边二十下！”

菲奥娜不敢违逆，伸出手掌，一下下打在自己面颊，阿狸则端坐在沙发上，一五一十地计着数。堪堪四十掌打完，菲奥娜两边面颊已给打得高高肿起，嘴角也是不住往外滴着血水。阿狸这才满意，伸手捏住菲奥娜下颌，将菲奥娜提了起来。

菲奥娜不知阿狸还有什么厉害后招，只站在原地，大气也不敢出。但她当着这许多人的面被阿狸扒光了衣裳，也是深感耻辱，不敢和蔚对视。阿狸冷笑道：“贱奴是没有资格穿衣服的，反正这不冷，冻不死你。”菲奥娜垂首道：“是，主人。请主人不要打贱奴的蔚儿。”

阿狸半躺在沙发上，恶狠狠地道：“第一，把你主人伺候好。第二，贱奴没有资格在主人面前提要求。”说着伸手握在菲奥娜腰间，红唇一张一吹，已施展了一招魅术。菲奥娜双眉一挺，眸中精光闪烁，阿狸只和她对视一眼，便觉头晕目眩，向后倒了下去。

原来阿狸心生一计，想着将菲奥娜用妖术制住，那便能让她甘心受己驱使，蔚看见菲奥娜在自己手里受辱，必然心碎不已，那时自己才能解气。哪知阿狸妖术虽使了出来，却被菲奥娜以深湛武功化解，她眼中精光实是勤修苦炼的剑意，阿狸如何能抵受得住？

卡莎见阿狸施法不成，自己反受其害，虽然想将菲奥娜痛打一顿出气，但菲奥娜和阿狸结了如此深仇，自己倘若代阿狸出手惩戒，阿狸未必便能解气，因而也只伸手在阿狸太阳穴揉搓，替阿狸消解脑中晕眩。

阿狸醒转过来，自然悲愤交加，悲的是自己又栽在仇敌手里，还要卡莎出手相助，才不致就此昏迷不醒。怒的是这菲奥娜即便成了自己阶下囚，仍敢违逆自己意愿。她想及此处，举起腰带，没头没脸地往菲奥娜身上乱抽，一边抽一边念那法咒，将菲奥娜咒得求生不得，速死不能。

蔚见阿狸起了杀心，只吓得花容失色，但她已被卡莎死死按在地上，虽然有心相救，却毫无反抗之力，何况卡莎给她嘴里塞了布团，连话也说不出，这时无论如何也求不了饶，只得在一旁痛哭流涕。眼见那颈环嵌进肉里约有一寸，几乎要将菲奥娜脖颈勒断，阿狸这才住口不念，骂道：“你这母狗，还敢对主人动手动脚，我弄死你们！”

菲奥娜颈中动脉给那颈环压住，血流不畅，这时眼前阵阵发黑，四肢酸软无力，连在地下打滚也办不到，只捂着脖颈在地上大口喘气，颤声道：“不要…请主人尽情折磨贱奴…不要打蔚儿…她…她是无辜的…”

阿狸狞笑一阵，将菲奥娜从地上拉起，撬开菲奥娜牙关，喂了一把媚药进她嘴里。这媚药性烈如火，寻常男女不过嗅上一嗅便要情难自抑，更不必说直接服食了。阿狸深恐药性不足，这一把媚药足有二三十枚药丸，任她菲奥娜如何心坚如铁，也要变成欲求不满的荡妇。

菲奥娜摇了摇头，只觉得全身燥热，肉穴里更是奇痒难耐，她忍不住并拢双腿，以免蔚看见自己这副淫乱丑态。阿狸见菲奥娜受不住这药性，脱了鞋袜，令菲奥娜跪在地上，跟着将自己脚趾搭在菲奥娜嘴唇上，喝道：“张嘴，含住。”

菲奥娜牙关紧咬，却发觉阿狸一只手已抵在蔚后心，只要她稍一用力，蔚便要死于非命。无奈之下，菲奥娜只得强忍屈辱，将阿狸脚趾含入口中吸吮。阿狸并非善类，跟着便老实不客气，用脚趾按压搅弄起了菲奥娜的舌头。

这时那媚药效用发挥出来，菲奥娜忍不住地吮吸起了口中阿狸的脚趾，花穴里更是不断地有淫液顺着大腿流在地上，菲奥娜双腿刺痒，不自主的夹紧了双腿，互相摩擦了起来。阿狸暗暗好笑，将脚趾从菲奥娜嘴里抽出，在菲奥娜侧脸上温柔地拍了一拍，微笑道：“看来你很有做我贱奴的潜质，准备好，大的要来了。”

菲奥娜即便不愿承认，这时也已意乱情迷，盯着眼前端坐沙发上的阿狸，一时只觉得眼前这狐妖本就该是自己的尊主，自己生来就是为了取悦阿狸一般。阿狸见菲奥娜双腿并拢，膝盖下还有些水渍，心知是那媚药起了药性，轻笑一声，伸出另一只玉足，以脚背在菲奥娜穴口摩擦。

菲奥娜耐不住这淫欲，喉中不自觉地发出些哼声，唾液也是顺着嘴角缓缓滴落。菲奥娜原本还有些意识，这时药性发作，也顾不得许多，自己分开了双腿，等待阿狸调教。阿狸见菲奥娜被药得神志不清，想起了当初自己同样地被菲奥娜强喂了媚药，心中便涌起一阵报复的快意。

菲奥娜见阿狸并无反应，便前后摇动自己腰胯，将那颗已然充血挺立的花蒂在阿狸脚背上轻轻揉搓。阿狸见菲奥娜如此淫贱，面露鄙夷神色，但仍伸出脚趾，缓缓探进菲奥娜蜜穴里抽插起来，将另一只脚塞进菲奥娜嘴里，抵住菲奥娜香舌。

阿狸玩弄了一盏茶时分，也不仅仅满足于脚趾，她将菲奥娜双腿分开，随后慢慢地抬起了自己的膝盖。菲奥娜先前已被阿狸玩弄得气喘吁吁，这时见阿狸动作，吓得一阵战栗，她自知无幸，只得屏住呼吸，忍住接下来这疼痛。

忽听得“嘭”的一声，阿狸的膝盖已重重击在菲奥娜那正往外淌着淫液的穴口。菲奥娜熬不住这疼痛，放声惨叫。这惨叫声响彻大殿，听来实在撕心裂肺。蔚心中酸楚已极，眼见菲奥娜受这大难，自己却又无计可施，只能将额头在地上重重一磕，将自己磕得昏死过去，免得看见妻子如何受这凌辱。

菲奥娜喊得累了，但这疼痛实在太过剧烈，她也只能伸手揉着穴口，在地上打滚呻吟。哪知阿狸毫不留情，将菲奥娜踩在脚底，又在菲奥娜手背上重重踢了一脚。总算菲奥娜体质较强，这一脚踢在她手背，没能伤着蜜穴，但这一脚的力道撞正了菲奥娜花核，菲奥娜竟是一阵颤抖，躺在地上高潮了。

虽说这高潮中带着剧痛，但若换了平常和蔚的房事，她菲奥娜也能勉强忍受。奈何她今日被阿狸强喂了媚药，又被那般地凌虐自尊，这时实在控制不了自己身体，身上每块肌肉中都爆发出了淫乱快感。

这快感一波波地汇在菲奥娜腰腹，刹那间的高潮让她子宫流泄出一股淫靡爱液，抽搐不断的躯体则无力地瘫倒在了地板上，再也没法支撑着起身。

阿狸见菲奥娜起不了身，回头和卡莎对视一眼，仍旧坐在沙发上，翘了个二郎腿，想着如何调教这大仇人才能过这干瘾。菲奥娜回过神来，见蔚昏迷过去，呻吟道：“主人…贱奴…求你…不要伤害贱奴的蔚儿…贱奴还能忍住痛…”

阿狸见菲奥娜如此下贱，心中大呼过瘾，更让她觉得解恨的是菲奥娜正往外流着一股股的淫液，如同是在教唆她施虐一般。阿狸本是九尾妖狐，虽说现在是个人形，但身上仍有些狐狸的习气，眼见菲奥娜被这高潮和剧痛带得昏昏沉沉，更是起了邪念，忘了先前的教训，又使了一记魅术。

菲奥娜无力反抗，阿狸只勾了勾手指，菲奥娜便不由自主地往阿狸足底爬去。菲奥娜扭着她的丰满翘臀，一边朝着阿狸爬去，一边烧红了脸颊，暗自寻思：“我怎么变得这么下贱了？不过还好，蔚儿现在安全，只要她不伤害蔚儿，我当她一辈子的贱奴都行。”

哪知这媚药的药性实在太强，菲奥娜才动了动这念头，便有更多的淫液顺着她穴口流出，滑过两瓣已被撞得高高肿起的阴唇，从腿根一路滴落，在地板上划出了一条淫靡的水痕，令菲奥娜十分地羞耻难当。

察觉到自己这淫浪媚态的菲奥娜只恨不得立时死去，免得受阿狸这无穷无尽的凌辱，但她深恐阿狸因被自己触怒而伤了蔚，只得更努力地往阿狸脚边爬去，在心里祈祷着她能出了这口恶气，那位女帝陛下能放蔚一条生路。

菲奥娜下身疼痛难禁，爬了半晌才勉强爬在阿狸脚边。却见阿狸摇晃了一下双脚，一边用一只脚轻搭在菲奥娜嘴唇，一边用她另一只脚上的妖媚足趾在菲奥娜眼前摇晃着，讥讽道： “贱奴，如果你的体能只有这种程度，恐怕你的蔚儿这辈子都只能被关在这了。你作为贱奴的潜力还不错。”

阿狸嘲讽了菲奥娜，跟着用自己柔软的玉足在菲奥娜已涨得潮红的俏脸上轻轻地摩蹭着。菲奥娜一阵颤抖，低声道： “主人…能不能放了贱奴的蔚儿…贱奴愿意…愿意当主人一辈子的贱奴…”

虽说被自己曾经的风纪委员如此凌虐让菲奥娜感到无比的羞耻，但是她的肉体却变得越来越淫贱，加之吃了媚药，甚至从阿狸这几句话中得到了快感。这边阿狸翘着自己双足，仿佛抚摸一般，沿着自己脚下女人的面颊缓缓的挪动，并用脚趾轻轻地刮擦着她的嘴唇。

阿狸狞笑一声，说道：“贱奴，好好舔我的脚趾。”她一只脚踩在自己曾经校长的胸房上，跟着便用脚趾捏住菲奥娜乳房上那两点樱红，另一只嫩足的脚趾则在菲奥娜那欲火中烧的嘴唇上慢慢地摩擦着，将黏滑的口水摩擦在菲奥娜红唇上，在这芙蓉殿里给灯火一照，实在万分淫靡。

这凌辱的话语让菲奥娜变得欲求不满，她敢肯定阿狸不光是想凌虐自己，但不论如何，她现在迫切要讨好阿狸，免得蔚儿遭了卡莎这魔头的毒手。她想及此处，毫不犹豫地吮吸起了阿狸的脚趾，菲奥娜的嘴唇贴合在她主人每一寸皮肤上，伸手轻抚着阿狸那纤美圆润的足踝，含弄着她的脚趾。

阿狸则一边狞笑，一边称赞着菲奥娜的香舌。当菲奥娜捧起自己的玉足并用鼻尖用力的呼吸着的时候，阿狸能够感觉到那条舌头正在自己的脚趾上滑动。菲奥娜另一只手则伸在自己腿间，轻揉着自己仍有些疼痛的两片花瓣。

菲奥娜终究受不住这药性，穿过还残留着些许疼痛的花瓣，缓缓将手指探进自己身体，划过花穴里的每一处褶皱。当呻吟与娇喘在菲奥娜喉咙中响起的时候，阿狸看得出这位心高气傲的女校长再度达到了一次稍小一些的高潮。

阿狸待菲奥娜高潮过后，让菲奥娜靠近了一些，伸出一只脚趾慢慢摩擦起了菲奥娜因膝盖猛撞而高高肿起的穴口。菲奥娜察觉到了阿狸的意图，求饶道：“主人…不要…我会被痛死的…”

阿狸毫不容情，只伸出脚趾慢慢抠挖起菲奥娜花径里的褶皱。菲奥娜终究没法忍耐得住这不停侵袭着自己大脑的快感了。

菲奥娜惊呼一声，花径在阿狸的玩弄下变得更加湿润滚烫，充满粘性的淫液一股股地流到阿狸那只玉足上面。多余的液体顺着阿狸足踝慢慢地滴落，但这根本就不能阻止她脚趾的前进。

阿狸想起那几日自己后庭遭的凌辱，再度用力的抠挖了一下菲奥娜的媚肉，这快感便如怒海狂涛一般，一浪高过一浪，冲击着菲奥娜的头脑，而她脆弱的花穴也在这一瞬间仿佛口唇一样吮吸起了进自己花径当中的玉足。

就着菲奥娜肉穴中流泄出的淫液，阿狸那得到润滑的美脚慢慢地插入到了菲奥娜花径深处，再一用力，只听得菲奥娜惨哼一声，子宫口已紧紧夹住了阿狸的足趾，但是在这突然闯入子宫的剧痛影响下，本就给药得神志不清的菲奥娜陡然失去了对自己肉体的控制，无力地坐了下去。

伴随着菲奥娜无力瘫坐在地的那一瞬间，阿狸的玉足终究插进了菲奥娜的子宫口，剧痛在瞬间挤压着菲奥娜的子宫，频繁不断的高潮让菲奥娜滚烫的脸蛋露出淫荡下贱的痴态。菲奥娜连声惨叫，却被阿狸伸出尾巴死死按在地上，终究还是强自将这剧痛和高潮忍了下来。

约莫过了二十来分钟，软倒在地的菲奥娜无力地吐着舌头，任唾液在舌尖与地板上滴落下一条淫靡的丝线粘稠。只听得“啵”的一声，插入子宫口的脚趾被阿狸拔出，而失去了阿狸玉足的堵塞之后，粘稠的淫液便从菲奥娜的身体里喷薄而出。

眼见菲奥娜在自己抽出脚趾时还能浑身痉挛着达到一个新的高潮，阿狸更是忍耐不住，将自己黏糊糊的脚趾拍在菲奥娜的脸颊上，喝道： “贱奴，给我舔干净，今天就结束了。”阿狸摇了摇脚趾，菲奥娜则在她性感的声音下慢慢地张开了嘴巴，将阿狸的脚趾含在嘴里。

当菲奥娜尝到自己淫液的滋味时，她的手指不由自主的向着自己的花蒂摸去，而她的舌头则不停地在阿狸的脚掌上舔过，并一根一根的吮吸着这狐妖的脚趾。待菲奥娜将自己双脚完完全全地舔干净之后，阿狸这才满意，点了点头，给蔚松了绑，和卡莎出了这芙蓉殿。

菲奥娜倒在地上，如置身炼狱，受无尽业火的烧灼，身下剧痛一阵强过一阵，却又因吃了媚药，只盼能像刚才那般，被阿狸踩在脚下凌辱，忍不住放声呻吟。她叫喊得一阵，见蔚同样地倒在地上，只是仍昏迷不醒，便爬在蔚身边，这才见到蔚身上已多了十二道血痕出来，心知是卡莎在她身上泄了私愤，终究长叹口气，抚摸蔚身上伤口，怔怔地落下泪来。

菲奥娜自己尚且剧痛难禁，这时实在止不住身上痉挛，手上劲力便使得重了些，蔚原本晕在地上，给菲奥娜手指一按，竟是痛得醒了过来，但她想起菲奥娜伤得远较自己为重，也便咬牙强忍，只抬起头来，颤声道：“娜娜…你好傻…你为什么要这样…”菲奥娜苦笑道：“是我应得的，这跟你没关系。这只是当初我对她的手段还在我身上了。”

这时听见殿外一阵脚步声，跟着进来个紫发女人，她二人一看，却是莎拉，手里拿了些伤药补品。蔚大惊，忙将菲奥娜护在身后，哪知她这一动，身上给卡莎打出的十二道伤口一齐破裂，登时便血流如注，痛得惨哼出声。菲奥娜本欲将蔚拉回，但她自己也已痛得全身无力，更不敢稍动，只和蔚相互依偎，看莎拉如何处置自己。

莎拉叹道：“如果不是当初你对她太狠，也不至于害得你们两个被伤成这样。我那些兵的伤亡，本来我是准备跟你算算账的，但是现在看你疼成这样，还是算了吧，再说你当这校长也挺不容易，加上以后我还有用得着你的地方，这次我给你一大笔钱，你拿去办你的大学。卡莎那边，我让她无论如何不能打蔚，这条件可以吧？”

菲奥娜本来也是当世高人，已听出莎拉言下之意，暗暗舒了口气，道：“厄运陛下，这次多有得罪，我替蔚儿谢谢你了。”蔚何等机敏，也道：“谢谢你了，厄运陛下。是我打断了阿狸的腿，求你让她不要再折磨娜娜了，让她有气冲着我来。”

莎拉叹道：“她因为当初的事，现在性格很压抑，我会和卡莎尽力去开导她。她腿伤好得很快，现在问题不大。她彻底消气应该也就是再折腾你一两次的事。蔚，你身上的伤要记得涂药，卡莎打出来的伤口不好好处理，以后一到阴天就是刺骨的疼。菲奥娜，你的伤也要用药，蓝瓶内服，红瓶外擦，养一晚上就好了，就是以后没法像之前那么紧了。”

蔚点了点头，将伤药和补品接过，流泪道：“她当着我的面…对娜娜做出那种事…她还是不是人…呜呜…”菲奥娜苦笑道：“当初，我和乐芙兰当着卡莎的面，同样地折磨阿狸，那时候的卡莎，心情就和现在的你一样，所以，这也算是我的报应，你就别伤心了。”

莎拉道：“行了，你们两个好好养伤，阿狸那边，我和卡莎会尽量去开导她。卡莎这小妮子虽然莽撞，但她也是因为阿狸受了委屈，只要阿狸消了气，她也不会多为难你们。你们现在住的是我的皇宫，别乱跑，我布了机关。”

菲奥娜下身仍旧疼痛难禁，听罢莎拉所言，也便咬牙点了点头，和蔚互相涂了伤药，在芙蓉殿里安稳养伤。莎拉所给伤药颇为灵验，她二人只过了两三日，身上伤处便已痊愈，只是菲奥娜脖颈已给颈环烫出一圈伤疤，这时不能复原，只有进整形医院才可设法去除，加之阿狸心怀怨愤，菲奥娜便被她伤得极重，虽不及莎拉当初那般痛不欲生，却也大为难当。

又过两日，卡莎和阿狸又进了这芙蓉殿。菲奥娜自知无幸，脱去身上衣衫，只跪在阿狸脚边，低声道：“主人有什么吩咐贱奴的？”阿狸狞笑道：“本来，卡莎和莎拉都让我不要为难这粉毛婊子，那我也不动她了，我让她来炮制炮制你。”

菲奥娜虽已不怕阿狸羞辱，但听见阿狸要蔚亲手将那些器具用在自己身上，只比杀了她更为痛苦，一时间跪在地上，不住口地求饶。卡莎毫不容情，仗着一身的绝世神通，将菲奥娜五花大绑，扔在地上，又踩了只脚在菲奥娜背上，冷冷道：“蔚，你想让她死还是让她活？”

蔚赶忙道：“当然是要她活…求求你们…不要折磨她了…”阿狸愤愤道：“你有什么资格求饶？就是她当初让卡莎…”她说及此处，终究忍耐不住委屈，又奔在殿外痛哭了一场。菲奥娜这才恍然，垂首不语，只等蔚的手段。

过不多时，阿狸走了回来，见菲奥娜仍旧给卡莎捆得结实，又见蔚一脸的忧色，心知这二人已毫无反抗的念头，冷哼一声，将蔚提了起来，骂道：“粉毛婊子，你打断我的腿这笔账还没跟你算，只要你好好听我的话，我就不多为难这贱奴。”

蔚听见阿狸辱骂自己，心下大怒，也不管莎拉几日前如何谆谆告诫，挥拳便打。卡莎却是早有防备，她只随手一拂，蔚便倒飞出去，摔在芙蓉殿的床上，一时只痛得她捂着小腹乱滚。原来卡莎已于这瞬息之间，在蔚小腹上拍了一掌，这一掌将内劲打进蔚的身体，蔚便没法抵受得住。

菲奥娜见蔚行事莽撞，又平白被卡莎打伤，既是心痛，又是戒惧，但她深恐自己将卡莎惹恼，害得蔚遭了这魔头的毒手，也只跪在一旁替蔚求饶。哪知阿狸想起自己因菲奥娜而遭卡莎醉酒毒打，又念起那法咒来，将菲奥娜咒得眼冒金星，半晌起不得身。

蔚见菲奥娜被阿狸咒倒在地，强忍腹中剧痛，爬在阿狸脚边，流泪道：“我错了…主人…求求您不要再念了…我不敢了…饶了她吧…”阿狸听见蔚改口称自己为“主人”，虽知是蔚一时情急，当不得真，却也大为受用，狞笑道：“好啊，粉毛婊子，她是我的贱奴，你就是我的母狗了。”

蔚虽是恼恨不已，但她为了护住自己爱妻，加之腹中疼痛实在难以忍受，只能含泪点了点头，呜咽道：“是…主人…求主人尽情折磨蔚这条母狗…”阿狸想起自己大仇得报，仰面大笑，但她笑着笑着便又痛哭流涕，也不知哭些什么。

卡莎见阿狸又哭了起来，只恨得牙根发痒，但她被莎拉勒令不得伤了菲奥娜和蔚，叹了口气，只将阿狸搂在怀里温言劝解，总算阿狸早已养成了这性子，哭得一阵也便被卡莎劝了下去，将菲奥娜痛打了一顿。过不多时，阿狸找来根震动棒，令蔚将这震动棒插进菲奥娜肉穴。卡莎则撬开菲奥娜唇齿，又喂了十几颗媚药进去。

菲奥娜虽觉受了奇耻大辱，但她武力上并非卡莎敌手，加之蔚有心救下菲奥娜，因此只对阿狸言听计从，不顾菲奥娜抗拒，将那震动棒缓缓塞进菲奥娜身体。菲奥娜吃了媚药，这时只觉说不出地难过，只盼蔚手上劲力能再使得大些，但她盼得一阵，实在耐不住这淫欲，也只能扭动腰胯，将那震动棒深深抵在宫口。

发觉震动棒顶进花径深处，菲奥娜不由得发出一声淫靡的呻吟声，身子也是更往蔚的怀里靠了些。蔚既是羞耻，又是愤怒，加之阿狸在旁催动妖法，一时头昏脑胀，理智全无，跟着便是重重一拳，击在菲奥娜小腹。她却忘了菲奥娜吃了媚药，这时无论如何抵受不住这肉欲，是以变得如此淫贱，惹人耻笑。

阿狸则当真在一旁发笑，只看蔚脸上神情由悲而愤，由愤而怒。眼见蔚一拳打在菲奥娜小腹，菲奥娜又给这一拳打得跪在地上干呕起来，更是说不出的快意。卡莎则想起了那日酒醉殴打阿狸的往事，想起阿狸身受之苦，而那罪魁祸首同样地挨了爱人一拳，也是暗感欣喜。

菲奥娜挨了蔚这一拳，登时痛得她五内如焚，也便清醒了些，但那媚药性子实在太烈，菲奥娜只清醒了一阵，又给药得发起情来，一身肌肤也泛出些淡粉色，双目更是无神，只喃喃道：“蔚儿…快插我…好难受…”

蔚听见菲奥娜呼唤，霎时间回过神来，想起自己竟对妻子施暴，跟着便是悔恨难禁，腮边堕下两行清泪，不住地挥拳打在自己头顶，呜咽道：“对不起…娜娜…我不是东西…”卡莎见蔚痛苦万状，冷冷道：“当初我跟你一样，也是犯了浑，把爱人打了。这都是拜这位校长所赐。”

阿狸见菲奥娜一脸的红晕，全身也是泛着粉色，想起那震动棒的遥控器在自己手上，阴恻恻一声冷笑，将那震动棒频率调至最高。菲奥娜哪能忍住这快感，跟着便放声淫叫。这淫叫声一时响彻芙蓉殿，蔚听在耳里，只觉说不出的难受。跟着便又是一记重拳，往自己额上击去。

卡莎出手如电，眼见这一拳要落到实处，凌虚一指，一道紫焰飞出，拂在蔚手腕，跟着又是数道紫焰，分别烧在蔚周身要穴，令她动弹不得。蔚怒道：“难道我把自己打晕也不行吗？你们两个恶魔！”

卡莎狞笑道：“这只是其人之道罢了，当时我还打不过这贱奴的时候，也被她绑在旁边，看她这样对阿狸来着。你是这贱奴的老婆，我不相信你一点都不知道她干的那些烂事，这份是你应得的。”

这时菲奥娜已被震至高潮，浑身出了一层的细密香汗，更有淫液从菲奥娜花穴里喷溅出来，若非卡莎和阿狸躲得快，此时已被菲奥娜的淫液溅在身上。阿狸笑道：“贱奴，感觉不错嘛，给我站起来。”

菲奥娜望了蔚一眼，心知卡莎和阿狸并无放过蔚的意思，只得挺直已被这高潮带得酥麻的双腿从地上爬起。只是花径里一直被震动棒填满的菲奥娜在这般的高潮过后，仍是不停的痉挛，穴口更是无法合拢，那震动棒便往菲奥娜体外滑了出去。

阿狸见那震动棒已有一半露在菲奥娜肉穴外面，冷冷道：“贱奴，夹住了，别掉出来。”菲奥娜尽力紧缩自己穴口，却又因前几日被阿狸强塞了一只脚进去，这时花径已被撑得大开，加之有那淫液做润滑，虽然竭尽全力，仍是无法阻拦这根震动棒往她体外滑出。

阿狸眼色一凛，她那只玉足已重重踢在菲奥娜腿间，又将那根震动棒塞了回去。这震动棒重新穿过花径，插入菲奥娜子宫口，那剧痛与屈辱便在媚药的作用下，化作阵阵无法遏制的快感，跟着菲奥娜腰腹一软，又给那震动棒插得高潮了。

菲奥娜腰腹既软，也便无法安稳站住，更没法将那震动棒夹住，跟着便缓缓地倒在地上，大张着双腿，任那震动棒往自己体外滑出。哪知震动棒的尾端刚刚排出穴口的瞬间，阿狸又是重重一脚，踢在菲奥娜胯下，骂道： “连这都夹不住，真是废物，不过你本来也就不是什么高级的人，你只配当我的贱奴。”

菲奥娜捂着穴口，一时只痛得她说不出话来，但那震动棒仍塞在她身体里，菲奥娜又吃了媚药，即便已高潮过数次，仍伸手捂着穴口，在那颗充血挺立的花蒂上揉弄，呻吟道：“好爽…主人…贱奴好痛…”说着便又是一股淫液从穴口喷溅出来，那根震动棒也随之从菲奥娜穴口滑了出来。

阿狸见菲奥娜无力承受自己这几下毒手，想起莎拉嘱咐不可伤了菲奥娜性命，将菲奥娜按在地上，讥刺道：“你连我的脚都受不了，可见你是什么废物东西。莎拉可是连我的尾巴都能忍住。”她却忘了自己那日几乎将莎拉痛死，而莎拉更对此事讳莫如深，除她和卡莎之外，再无旁人知晓这位女帝的秘辛。

卡莎向来缺乏耐心，这时以伸指抵在菲奥娜后庭，将一股电浆灌了进去。菲奥娜自知无力反抗，但她受剧痛刺激，这时已从药性中清醒过来，只盼自己能多受些凌辱，免得蔚又遭毒手。只是她想起先前卡莎那一掌将蔚打得痛不欲生，心中便有些不寒而栗，不知这魔头有什么手段要落在自己身上。

当卡莎的电浆往自己肠道深处挤压过去的时候，菲奥娜秀眉紧蹙，只觉得说不出的灼热，却又并非无法抵受，一时间只好咬牙强忍，免得自己示弱，害得蔚儿也遭此凌辱。 她的菊穴本能地排斥着这些进入自己体内的电浆，那是一种滚烫粘稠的紫色液体，是有型有质的内劲，若非卡莎功力超凡入圣，绝难做到这般。

只是过不多时，这灼痛变成了难以忍受的胀痛。菲奥娜暗暗寻思：“这电浆搞得我好难受，这小魔头怎么功力这么深，该死，好痛…”菲奥娜想着想着，已被这电浆灌满了她的身体，肚腹也被卡莎灌得微微隆起，十分的胀痛难熬。

又过一阵，菲奥娜小腹已被这电浆灌得高高鼓起，如同怀胎数月的孕妇一般，任她如何不肯屈服，这时也忍耐不住腹中剧痛，求饶道：“好痛…饶了我吧…”这胀痛实在太过剧烈，菲奥娜身上便不断地有香汗往下滴落，一时间让她生不如死，只喃喃道：“水…我要喝水…救命…”

蔚在一旁看着菲奥娜受此磨难，已是泣不成声，但她已被卡莎制住，无法动弹，只能破口大骂，以求卡莎迁怒于己，暂缓菲奥娜身受痛苦。卡莎行事素来蛮横莽撞，若非听从莎拉吩咐，这时已将蔚满口牙齿打碎，哪容她出言不逊？

蔚又大吵大闹了一阵，卡莎终究听不下去蔚对自己口出狂言，蔚连她卡莎如何出手也没能看清楚，便重重挨了两个耳光，给打得头昏脑涨，跟着下颌被卡莎撬开，塞了团毛巾进去，半句话也说不出，只得恶狠狠地瞪视卡莎，眼中几乎要喷出火来。


	56. 援琴发清商（3）

卡莎见蔚怒发如狂，只嘿嘿一笑，不知从哪找出个铜质肛塞，说道：“把这个给咱们校长安上，也让她长一条狐狸尾巴出来。”菲奥娜见蔚又被卡莎制住，强忍腹中剧痛，颤声道：“主人…贱奴…贱奴还能忍住…不要为难她…”

阿狸笑道：“我不为难她，我只是让她把这个给你装上，我有九条尾巴，现在你主人我大发慈悲，给你也赏一条。”蔚见那肛塞足有鸡蛋般大小，心知这二人是要将爱妻折磨得生不如死才肯甘休，怔怔地又落下泪来。蔚也知倘若自己二人一时不死，总有机会雪了今日受的奇耻大辱，只是菲奥娜素来心高气傲，若非为了守住自己周全，只怕早已以死明志，但当下火烧眉毛，只有先将菲奥娜救下，才可图谋之后报仇的手段。她本来并未参与当初凌虐阿狸的往事，更不知菲奥娜手段之毒，较阿狸和卡莎这几日犹有过之。

蔚正自出神，屁股已被卡莎踢了一脚，这一脚虽然不重，却是屈辱万分。蔚本来十分恼恨，奈何她早被卡莎制住，动弹不得，加之口中塞了一团毛巾，说不出话来，只在一旁默默落泪，大气也不敢出，深恐这魔头被自己惹恼而迁怒菲奥娜。

这时卡莎随手一拂，烧在蔚周身要穴的紫焰被她收回掌中，蔚察觉四肢已能活动，随即跪在地上，苦苦哀求卡莎和阿狸能手下留情。万料不到阿狸已被旧日仇恨冲昏了头脑，全然不顾莎拉告诫，仗着卡莎武功高强，竟在蔚身上没头没脸地乱打。好在阿狸不会武功，蔚并不觉如何疼痛，只咬牙忍受阿狸的欺侮。

突然之间，外面有人大喝一声：“住手！”跟着那人踏进殿来，将阿狸拦了下来。阿狸听见有人胆敢训斥自己，本欲发作，但她见这人竟是莎拉，也便忍了下来，惨然道：“为什么…”卡莎也是颇为不解，但莎拉语气如此严厉，自有她的道理，因此也收了手，站在一旁不敢搭话。

莎拉冷声道：“把你们搞的烂摊子收拾好，一个小时之内，我要看见她们两个能好好坐在我面前说话，现在不是跟你们解释的时候。一个小时之后，我会和她们谈事，你们回避。现在是我的命令，马上放人。”阿狸虽也钦佩莎拉，但她终究不似卡莎，想起旧日自己所受欺辱，这时头也不回，跑进桃花殿里痛哭起来。

莎拉给卡莎使个眼色，自己也跟着阿狸进了桃花殿。阿狸耳音敏锐，已从脚步声中听出来人是莎拉，毫不搭理，只自顾自地哭泣。莎拉见阿狸在床上蜷成一团，尾巴上的毛也是根根炸起，心知阿狸已委屈到了极处，坐在一旁，柔声道：“现在不是你报仇的时候，我也心疼你。这样，你把你所有想报的仇都做在我身上，你心里就好受多了。”

阿狸摇了摇头，大哭道：“我下不去手…为什么要放了她们…”莎拉叹道：“这件事牵扯了很多政治因素，等我有空了，我会慢慢给你解释，还是我说的，这次我欠你太多了，你可以对我做任何事，我绝不反抗。我可以活捉她一次，就可以再捉她第二次，第三次。”

阿狸见莎拉说得诚恳，虽知是自己无理取闹，仍是大哭了一阵。莎拉见阿狸哭得难过，亦是心痛不已，暗暗寻思：“这样对阿狸的伤害太大了，可是我也没办法了，这个恶人也只有让我来当，她才能走出来。”

莎拉想及此处，伸手轻揉阿狸狐耳，说道：“你先睡会吧，你也累了。”阿狸随口应了一声，仍是哭闹不已，硬是要折辱菲奥娜才肯甘心。哪知莎拉见阿狸毫无防备，咬了咬牙，伸手在阿狸颈侧斩了一掌，阿狸哼也没哼一声，便给莎拉打得昏死过去。

这本是卡莎的手段，这时阿狸撒泼哭闹，莎拉便如法炮制，将她打得晕死过去。虽说莎拉也知自己势必要伤了阿狸的心，但她毫无办法，只能出此下策，先将阿狸击晕，才可抽身出去谈论政事。莎拉看了看时间，在阿狸身旁又守了一个小时，这才进了芙蓉殿里。

莎拉踏进殿来，见菲奥娜神态憔悴，蔚则在一旁怒目而视，心知是卡莎又使了些零碎手段，折磨得菲奥娜生不如死。好在此时菲奥娜已能安稳坐下，身上疼痛也已消退下去，并不觉如何难受，忍不住暗暗欢喜，心想：“这厄运小姐终于肯放人了，只要蔚儿一被放走，我就自杀，免得给她丢脸。”

莎拉喝退卡莎，只留了菲奥娜在殿里，道：“好了，你回去吧，蔚要留在我这干点活，等她干完，我就让她回你身边。”菲奥娜长叹口气，道：“多谢，只是卡莎那边，我怕她对蔚儿…毕竟我当初干了那种事情，她…”

莎拉道：“卡莎还是比较听我命令，主要是阿狸，她现在很压抑，我也很心疼她，但是现在没有办法，必要的话，我只好牺牲一下我自己，毕竟她也不会真的把我伤了，我相信她的分寸。”菲奥娜道：“你准备让蔚儿干什么？我还是有点怕卡莎。”

蔚想起莎拉如何用兵如神，说道：“你回去吧，我相信厄运陛下，她说我不会有事，我就不会有事。让我猜猜，她应该是想让我来这当个拳击教练，教她的女兵或者女警之类的。”莎拉笑道：“说的不错，我给你多开点工资，然后菲奥娜这边，学校的经费我也会给你们一些支持，我好兄弟都评上教授职称了。”

菲奥娜挺了挺腰，朗声道：“厄运陛下是想要我校的研究成果吧，我校培养的学生，你也会想办法剥削他们，让他们给你办事。你是看中了我这战争学院的名头。不过话又说回来了，我们学校，老师和学生不是固定的，有一部分人是亦师亦徒，这堂课是人家的教员，下堂课就成了人家的学员，这部分人我可不能放。”

莎拉笑道：“这不是重点，你是世界第一学府的校长，这次被我俘虏了，脸面上过不去，怎么办呢？”菲奥娜无奈道：“输给你，我心服口服，而且我当时动了歪心思，你没把我拉去当军妓已经够便宜我了。至于阿狸那边，那事也是我的不对，这是一报还一报，但她用蔚儿威胁我，我就实在忍不住了。”

莎拉叹道：“当时卡莎还打不过你的时候，你还羞辱过她，现在反过来了，你也不要心存不满，这份是你应得的。好了，钱我会通知人给你汇进账上，你那学校的优秀毕业生，你让他们考虑考虑来我这，我绝不剥削他们。”

菲奥娜和蔚齐声道：“多谢厄运陛下成全。”跟着一齐拜倒在地。莎拉深恐生出变故，吩咐菲奥娜打点行装，不可在这是非之地过多停留，又吩咐卡莎好生看管阿狸，免得她醒来哭闹阻拦，害得自己心软。蔚则被安顿在了一间酒店，每日房钱也被莎拉免了。

这日下午，莎拉在自己办公室里，看见一条新闻，称五杀乐队巡演至她治下的雄都，心中竟不由得打了个突，想起自己曾亏欠那哑女许多，不免唏嘘，她想起这演唱会定在次日晚间，便找来一名亲信，向他询问这几人住处。跟着便差人请那哑女找个地方相见。

过眼滔滔云共雾

莎拉所负的哑女，便是娑娜。那日娑娜乘船出海，听说这海上有个红发女魔头，便出钱请人护航。哪知她正撞在这女魔头手里，连人带船，一并给莎拉掳去。莎拉见娑娜说不出话，给捆在甲板上动弹不得，想起自己幼时如何凄惨，忍不住生出恻隐之念，只将那护航队上的人遣散，以她自己船队护送娑娜。

过得几日，娑娜惊惶之心渐去，见莎拉对己并无恶意，慢慢地放得开了些，有时天气晴朗，便在船舷上抚琴。哪知那海中暗礁丛生，木船触礁，虽说并未船毁人亡，却也将娑娜古琴掉进海里，娑娜水性不佳，加之她没法说话，只能眼睁睁地看着自己古琴沉进水中。

便在此时，莎拉想也没想，纵身跃进海中，奋力下潜，终于替娑娜将琴捞了出来，但她自己也因潜得深了，被海水压坏了脏腑，更糟的是她不知如何招惹了一只海妖，腹部被戳了个伤口，总算侥幸逃得性命，却又因游得太急，牵动伤势，不断地往外吐着鲜血，眼见莎拉终将吐血而亡，娑娜想起莎拉为了替自己捞这古琴而重伤欲死，忙又抚琴至深夜，替莎拉治疗了伤处。

那一晚莎拉死里逃生，躺在房里辗转难眠，又见娑娜房中也亮着灯，便找来瓶好酒，敲开娑娜房门，说道：“美女，为了庆祝你的琴失而复得，咱们喝上几杯。”盛情难却之下，娑娜只好陪莎拉痛饮一顿，但她说不出话，便让莎拉攥住自己手指，传音道：“谢谢你帮我捞琴，但是我没法多喝，我已经很醉了。”

她二人共患过难，又喝了这一场大酒，加之对方生得美貌，自然便互生爱慕。莎拉本是海盗，说些油腔滑调，便哄得娑娜和她睡在一处，夺了娑娜的贞洁。哪知次日大船靠岸，莎拉送娑娜到了岸上，想起自己居无定所，漂泊海上，不愿让娑娜陪自己受这苦，连句话也不说，便指挥船队撤离。

如此一来，莎拉自然对娑娜心存愧疚，但时隔多年，她也并不如何放不下娑娜，只是觉得自己做得有些过了分，便想用钱摆平娑娜。

娑娜虽知莎拉请她相见并非是为了旧情，但她现下是在莎拉的地界，倘若自己不给足了这魔头面子，以她女帝之尊，只消一句话便能将自己囚禁起来折辱，无奈之下，只好忍住昔日委屈，来这办公室里和莎拉相见。

莎拉见了娑娜，颤声道：“这么多年不见，你…还好吗？”娑娜冷冷道：“托陛下您的福，我当然好，我有了自己的乐队，我现在过得很开心。还有别的吗？没有我走了，我还要去和他们看场地，设备也还没试。”莎拉吃了一惊，道：“你的嗓子怎么…我记得你当初…”

娑娜冷哼一声，道：“我连你的命都能救，嗓子自然有办法治。”说着袍袖一拂，大踏步地往办公室外走去。莎拉一把拉住娑娜手腕，低声道：“当初那件事，是我不想让你跟着我受苦，现在我有了很多很多的钱，你要吗？我会给你补偿，我只是想和你聊两句。”

娑娜挣脱莎拉手指，道：“请厄运夫人自重，你已经是有妻子的人了，不要再来纠缠。”莎拉这几日本来为了阿狸性子而头痛，这时见娑娜不识抬举，更是怒不可遏，但她只要动怒，肝脏便是阵阵刀绞般的剧痛，跟着面色苍白，坐回自己椅子上。

娑娜也并非当真是绝情绝义，只是她和莎拉分离许久，每逢深夜不安，辗转难眠，无不对这魔头满怀温馨思念，莎拉纵有千般的不对，也要在心中给她开脱。这时眼见莎拉痛得面色苍白，坐在椅子上不敢稍动，娑娜心中先自软了。她琴不离身，赶忙伸手鸣弦，五指飞弹，虽然不成曲调，却也清澈通透，大缓莎拉腹中疼痛。

莎拉疼痛既缓，便想：“如果不是为了我，她怎么会把头发染成红色？”想及此处，莎拉不免心存愧疚，低声道：“你的头发怎么染成红色了？”娑娜想起自己又为了这红发魔头而乱了方寸，叹一口气，说道：“莎拉，我很想你，那天我看见你大婚，我很为你高兴。可是，你的身体…”

莎拉苦笑道：“那次受伤之后，我就一直痛经。有的时候实在太疼了，我就拼命喝酒，把自己喝醉了，就没那么难受了。结果后来就喝坏了肝，现在不能生气，一生气就疼。”娑娜冷哼一声，道：“你那是活该。要是当初我陪你走下来，你现在也不至于这样。”

莎拉也知是自己做得不对，低声道：“这也是我的报应，好了，我今天找你来，主要是想和你聊一下我妻子的事，她现在情况很不好。”娑娜虽也猜到莎拉对己并无旧情，但此时莎拉亲口说出阿狸，仍是太过残忍。跟着娑娜也是同样地面色苍白，跌在莎拉对面躺椅上，半晌起不得身。

莎拉自知理亏，歉然道：“对不起，可是我们已经结束了，卡莎要是看见…”娑娜回过神来，冷冷道：“我本来不想找你，是你硬要让我过来。阿狸是你的妻子，她状况不好，跟我有什么干系？”说着便往门外走去。

莎拉拦下娑娜，苦着脸道：“我只是想和你聊一聊，卡莎现在在照顾她，我真的没办法了。阿狸已经被仇恨冲昏了头，我也只是想找个人诉诉苦。”娑娜再也忍耐不住，厉声道：“难道你觉得我就没被仇恨冲昏了头？我恨你！我不想再见到你！”

莎拉心中一动，微笑道：“你要是真的恨我，就不会刚才那么急地帮我镇痛了。”娑娜给她说中心事，叹了口气，说道：“你是一国女帝，既然已经没有感情了，你又何必再来纠缠我？这事说出去，没面子的人可是你。”

莎拉涩然惨笑，说道：“我承认我是一个混蛋，既然你不愿意和我多说，我也不勉强你。这样吧，你们演唱会的场地费用全部算在我账上，算我补偿你一些。”娑娜喝道：“我还没有下贱到那样，我也不需要你的补偿！”

莎拉道：“你何必置气，放下吧，都过去这么久了。我只是想约你吃个晚饭，咱们好好谈谈，我现在是真的没招了。我看见她那样，我真的很痛苦。”娑娜森然道：“你没招是你的事，我恨你是我的事。如果不是因为在你的地方，我见都不会来见你。”

莎拉猛然醒悟，寻思：“我把她的心伤成那样，还有什么脸面找她帮忙？她能来这办公室，已经是殊为不易了。”跟着脸色柔和起来，说道：“那好吧，我想听你再弹一首曲子，可以吗？就你以前在我船上弹的那些。”

娑娜想起自己和莎拉在船上的旧事，慢慢地红了眼圈，喃喃道：“船上的那些曲子…”莎拉听见娑娜语气松动，更是加倍恳求，道：“娑娜，我承认我是混蛋，是我负了你。但我有一件大事还没办，我办完这件大事，估计也就死了，那时候你再来开什么演唱会，我也是听不成了。”

莎拉虽对娑娜并无情意，但她心知娑娜对己仍如当初那般苦恋，便想借此利用娑娜，了却自己心事。娑娜何尝不知这一点，来这比尔吉沃特之前也便无数次地告诫自己，趁早对这魔头断了念想，哪知她只和莎拉见了一面，不自主地便坠入旧日情网，应下了莎拉这要求。

娑娜随手抚琴，那弦上便发出些“铮铮”声响，听来十分的窒涩，则娑娜心境如何，可想而知。莎拉听见娑娜琴声悲切，心中便觉歉疚，暗想：“是了，她还没放下我，可她为什么还要来这雄都？”忍不住轻叹一声，只坐在自己躺椅上细听。

娑娜听见莎拉叹气，又见莎拉脸上神色，不似对己心存旧情，脸色陡然一变，五指飞弹，猛然间重重一拂，琴身霎时大亮，一道金光照在莎拉身上。莎拉浑没料到娑娜竟会对己出手，中了这招，登时头晕目眩，四肢僵硬，倒在椅子上动弹不得。

娑娜也没料到莎拉如此轻易便中了自己暗算，想起这人亏欠自己数年时光，伸手在莎拉身上点了两指，道：“莎拉，当初你一走了之，我恨你。现在跟我走，以前的事，咱们就一笔勾销。”

莎拉被这琴声震得头昏脑涨，加之四肢酥软无力，实在说不出地难受，但她对娑娜毫无旧情，加之已是卡莎恋人，无论如何不肯答应，只道：“不行，我可以给你很多补偿，但是不可能跟你走。我已经有爱人了。”

娑娜伸手扼住莎拉玉颈，冷冷道：“你以为我不敢杀你吗？我先杀了你，然后自尽，你还是会跟我走，大不了我让莫德凯撒给我们造一个冥界空间罢了。到那个时候，你想丢下我也没机会了。”

莎拉暗暗叫苦，心想：“早知娑娜要拼着和自己同归于尽，怎么敢轻易叫她过来见面呢。”但现下自己性命悬在娑娜手里，莎拉也不敢当真叫苦，免得惹恼了娑娜，虽说娑娜未必下得去这手，但莎拉已是一代女帝，威震当世，绝不敢拿自己性命开这玩笑，当下便想：“唉，要是卡莎在这就好了，至少现在不会这么被动。”

娑娜也暗暗寻思：“莎拉她一定不会肯跟我走的，我也不是真的要来威胁她。可是，这已经是我最后的机会了，哪怕是她真的恨我，我也不管了。谁让她当初花言巧语把我骗上她床的，我的初夜已经给她了。她…她就是个玩弄感情的混蛋！”

想及此处，娑娜便生一计，趁莎拉无力反抗，将她抱在办公室那张小床上，顺手扒了个精光，跟着在自己琴上又拂一道，将莎拉牢牢定在床上，连开口说话也办不到，只能闭目忍受娑娜手段。

却听见娑娜柔声道：“莎拉，当初是你花言巧语，把我骗到你床上，要了我的第一次，我记得那晚上我还没法说话，被你弄得很疼都没法让你知道。现在我让你也说不出话，让你也体验体验当初我的感受。”说着伸手在莎拉双乳缓缓揉搓，跟着撬开莎拉牙关，喂了几颗媚药进去。

莎拉无力反抗，只能反射般地将那几颗媚药吞进肚里。娑娜却并不急于一时，只看见莎拉眼神由怒而惧，由惧而痴，周身肌肤也隐隐泛出些淡粉色，心知莎拉终究要失身于己，忍不住暗暗欢喜。虽说莎拉并非出于自愿，但她在这办公室里被娑娜奸污，也算是了却娑娜一桩心愿。

莎拉正寻思如何脱身，娑娜已将莎拉按得倒了下去。莎拉浑身无力，却又因吃了那媚药而欲火难熬，加之她被娑娜施了秘法，只能发出些若有若无的轻哼，并不能开口讨饶。她又挣扎一阵，发觉四肢连动弹一下也办不到，心中便是一凛，干脆便放弃抵抗，任娑娜在自己身上发泄这被负了心的怒火。

娑娜这数年来未经人事，手段自然生疏，她只知道要找根棍棒插进莎拉身体，并不知莎拉会因此而疼痛难禁，好在莎拉自知无幸，连反抗的念头也不敢生出半点，虽觉着实愧对了卡莎，却也赎了昔日罪愆，一时只在床上默默流泪，静候娑娜的侵犯。

娑娜却是半点也不怜香惜玉，她想起身下这人如何夺了自己初夜，如何次日不告而别，如何害得自己苦等了她数年，实在气不打一处来，如今这负心人只能乖乖地任自己摆布，岂有轻易饶了她的道理，找至莎拉穴口便伸指往里狠插。

娑娜手指才探进莎拉花径，便发觉莎拉此处曾受了伤，而这伤势之重，几乎能送了她的性命，心中又是一阵酸楚。自己思念了这许久的佳人，旁人却是毫不怜惜，面对这般的人儿，竟能下这般的毒手，将她伤得这般的重，也不知那时莎拉身受之痛，较自己心受之痛如何。

她想及此处，虽有些难过，却又觉得莎拉本该遭这报应，伸指在莎拉咽喉轻轻一点，冷冷道：“你就这么欲求不满？看你这伤，应该是被什么东西强行塞进去给撑裂的。还真没看出来啊，女帝陛下还有这样的淫荡往事。”莎拉总算说得出话，自然要开口抗辩，呻吟道：“那是阿狸…我…轻点…求你不要…我会对不起卡莎…”

娑娜听见莎拉竟是被阿狸所伤，而莎拉竟还娶了伤她这人做妻子，更是十分恼恨，下手便毫不容情，她见莎拉花径已被撑得裂开，便分开莎拉双腿，伸指抵在那颗花核，不住地按动揉搓。另一只手则伸出三指，就着莎拉已流出的淫液，在她花穴里抽送起来。

莎拉虽觉愧对了卡莎，但此时已受制于人，无论反抗或是求饶，均不过是徒劳，不如闭目享受这快感，只是她轻轻哼了几声，便因心中难过而痛哭了起来。哪知娑娜听见莎拉哭声，更是涌起一丝报了仇的快意，手上劲力便使得越发地重了。

莎拉吃了媚药，这时早已成了欲求不满的荡妇。她忍耐不住这快感，媚肉不自主地收缩起来，试图夹紧娑娜这三根手指。娑娜心知是这媚药起了效用，便勾了勾插在莎拉蜜穴里的手指，跟着一把抽出这三根手指，沾了些流出的淫液，用她指甲在莎拉穴口轻轻划着圈。

莎拉咬紧牙关，苦苦煎熬，心中总觉得愧对了卡莎这小妮子，但这肉欲却并非她心志坚定所能抑止，她又忍了一阵，终究耐不住这快感，抽泣道：“插进来…娑娜…求你…呜呜…卡莎…我是贱人…卡莎…呜呜…”

娑娜见莎拉仍将卡莎挂在嘴边，醋意大盛，跟着在这办公室里扫视一圈，她见莎拉桌上摆着根权杖，便不满足于使用自己手指，嘿嘿一笑，将那根权杖拿在手里，缓缓推进莎拉花径。莎拉被插得一阵痉挛，虽不愿就此浪叫出声，却也是低低呻吟，但她现下也只能说话，周身仍是动弹不得，终于因心中难过而又哭了起来。

娑娜冷笑道：“当初你丢下我走的时候，我比你哭得还伤心，现在我要伤回来。不过我就不明白了，莎拉，你都被捅烂了还装什么啊？”说着更加奋力抽插，莎拉呻吟声也由小而大，跟着放声浪叫，但她口中仍是喊道：“啊…卡莎…轻点…会泄的…”所幸莎拉手下群臣早已离去，无论她如何大声喊叫，也知她自己和娑娜才能听见。

娑娜听见莎拉仍不肯喊出自己名字，终于被莎拉激怒，她原本还因旧情难忘，手上留有余地，这时怒火上冲，也顾不得许多，只使足了一股蛮力，将那权杖插进莎拉花径深处。莎拉被这快感折磨得手足无措，加之动弹不得，连抓紧身下床单也无法办到，终究在娑娜身下服了软，哭道：“我错了…呜呜…娑娜…求你…”

娑娜听见莎拉终于肯喊出自己名字，先前满腔的怨愤霎时间消散下去，手上动作便又轻柔了许多。莎拉吃了媚药，虽然心中不住地暗骂自己下贱，口中说出来的却是：“娑娜…你重一点嘛…我想要…”

莎拉此言一出，便觉面上发烧。但娑娜也与她有过肌肤之亲，那晚娑娜更是在莎拉身下落了红，娑娜此时将莎拉压在身下奸污，莎拉也并不算是吃亏，只是莎拉对卡莎太过爱恋，这时便觉得是自己愧对了她，至于她愧对娑娜远比卡莎为多，却并没能想明白。

娑娜听见莎拉恳求，握在手里的权杖便缓缓加了些劲力，只是莎拉花径早被阿狸的尾巴撑得裂开，这权杖实在有些纤细，并不能完全平息莎拉淫欲。娑娜却并不理会，伸手在莎拉双乳揉搓起来，柔声道：“莎拉，过了这么多年，你都比我还大了，这些年里究竟有多少人玩过你？那些人都可以，为什么…”

娑娜猛然间脸色一变，揉捏莎拉玉乳的双手跟着加了些劲力，莎拉胸前随之多了些红色指痕。一时只听见娑娜厉声道：“为什么这些人都可以？而可以和你做的人里面唯独没有我！”莎拉暗暗叫苦，胸前被娑娜捏得疼痛难忍，加之那权杖还在她身体里插着，这时竟说不出话，只能默默闭目流泪。

哪知莎拉这般任人欺凌的可怜模样，更加地激起了娑娜的欲望。想起自己这数年的光阴毁在此人手里，不免由爱生恨，又想起她往常是如何一位高高在上的女帝，如今却只能被自己压在身下玩弄奸淫，娑娜微微一笑，终于松开双手，将莎拉翻转过来，又趁着她无力反抗，将莎拉摆成了跪趴在床上的姿势。

莎拉被迫如雌兽一般地翘起自己桃臀，更是一阵屈辱，跟着便欲开口求饶。娑娜却是并不给她求饶的机会，只伸指在莎拉咽喉一点，莎拉便又说不出话来，只能奋力发出些若有若无的呻吟声，以求娑娜饶过自己。娑娜却只管用那根权杖在莎拉花穴里来回抽插，只把莎拉插得痛哭流涕。

这快感十分猛烈，以致莎拉几乎觉得自己是掉进了海浪里。她此时方知为何阿狸遭乐芙兰强奸后要寻死觅活，不过是觉得愧对了自己爱人。但此时自己被旧日恋人在这办公室里强奸，除了原本爱恋卡莎的痛苦之外，更平添了几分屈辱。她睁大了眼睛，一时间竟有些头晕目眩。

娑娜存心羞辱莎拉，又将莎拉臀部抬得高了些，跟着又是一阵疾风骤雨般的抽插，将莎拉插得意乱情迷，几乎高潮。莎拉终于耐不住这快感，心想：“卡莎…对不起…我爱你…娑娜…我要到了…再深一点…”只是莎拉被娑娜琴声定住，说不出话，娑娜也不知她心中在想些什么，笑道：“莎拉，你怎么这么欲求不满啊，”

莎拉听见娑娜出言讥刺，随即想起自己往常和卡莎行淫时总要让卡莎强奸自己，心中便是一凛，又想：“原来我真的只是个荡妇，还有什么脸面说我爱卡莎呢？啊哟，我怎么今晚只想着卡莎，把阿狸给忘了？”莎拉想着想着，手机上便来了一通电话，而那打来电话的人正是卡莎。

哪知娑娜见卡莎打了电话过来，想起卡莎是身下这位女帝的妃子，忍不住生了邪念，自己拿着手机放在莎拉耳边，又伸手在莎拉咽喉轻捏，以使莎拉能勉强说些话出来，这才替莎拉接通了电话。那电话才一接通，便听见那头卡莎说道：“莎拉，都这么晚了，赶快回来吧，要我来接你吗？”

莎拉大惊，自己正在遭受娑娜强奸，卡莎倘若这时候赶来，自己哪里还有脸面在？当即颤声说道：“我还有一会，还有些事，你不用管我，我一会要你来接就告诉你。”卡莎没好气道：“你一天就知道你那些破事，就是不知道早点回来陪陪我们，又不是非你不可的事，你呀，就是喜欢操空心。”

莎拉不敢过多说话，免得卡莎听出自己语气有异，放不下心，要赶来这办公室亲眼看到自己，那时即便自己不身败名裂，也绝难有脸面再当卡莎的爱人。但她正在被娑娜强奸，那快感实在强得过了头，也由不得她不呻吟。何况娑娜存心使坏，她另一只手竟是伸指抵在莎拉最为敏感的花核上用力揉搓了起来，那快感便更为猛烈，莎拉一时没能忍住，不自主地淫叫出声。

卡莎虽然蛮横莽撞，但她终究是个少女，最多不过是武功高强了些，莎拉呼吸稍微粗重些都能听得出来，何况是高潮前的淫靡叫声？好在卡莎虽心中起疑，但也并没怀疑是莎拉愧对了自己，还只道是莎拉又因政务繁琐而身子不适，赶忙道：“你怎么了？是不是又难受了？真的不要我过来吗？”

莎拉颤声道：“不要…你不准过来…在宫里等我…啊…我只是事有点多…”卡莎这才松一口气，道：“那好吧，你忙你的工作，我不打扰你了。我就想听你说说话。”这时娑娜在莎拉肩头轻拍一掌，令她这条手臂能自主活动，跟着快速抽出那根权杖，只以自己手指在莎拉花径里进出，抽插间勾出一摊淫液，娑娜则就着这些淫液把玩起了莎拉那颗花蒂。

莎拉猛然间瞪大双眼，跟着将手机扔在一边，只伸手死死捂住自己嘴巴，免得卡莎听见自己如何被这高潮带得放声浪叫。总算她运气较好，将手机扔出去之前还能无意识地将电话挂断，这才不致让卡莎听见她高潮时的淫浪呻吟。

娑娜见莎拉已被自己玩弄到了高潮，嘿嘿一笑，掏出自己手机在莎拉眼前晃了一晃，跟着“咔咔”几声，给莎拉拍了几张照片。莎拉大惊，但她高潮过后实在没法说出一句囫囵话来求饶，加之周身仍被娑娜琴音镇住，只能将自己还能动弹的那条手臂胡乱摆了摆，以求娑娜心软放过自己。

娑娜冷笑道：“你不是说要和我吃晚饭吗，我怕你反悔，所以给你拍几张照片，我们的演唱会明天晚上七点半开始，所以你的晚饭要在五点半开始。当然你也可以选择不在明天吃，由我再定下一个时间，你自己考虑考虑吧。不过好像比尔吉沃特的人民应该还不知道他们的陛下在办公室里是这样一个荡妇呢。”

此时的莎拉仍在闭目忍受这高潮余韵，听见娑娜用自己这淫靡媚态的照片相要挟，不由得打了个寒战，好在此时她已能断断续续地说些话出来，赶忙颤声求饶：“不要…娑娜…求求你…我答应你…但是能不能…不在明晚吃饭…求求你…千万不要发出去…呜呜…”她说着说着，终于因哭出了声来。

娑娜听见莎拉哭声，更是恶狠狠地说道：“哈，你还哭起来了，当初你把我丢下的时候，怎么就没想过自己要被报复？我就记得阿狸说的一句话：‘大发慈悲？太迟了。’你现在求饶，可来不及了。不过你也不用想着调你的兵来杀我灭口，我可是定时发送的，只要我不制止，到时候自己就发出去了。莎拉，你可别动歪心，嘿嘿。”

莎拉听见娑娜随口道破自己心中所念，叹了口气，只将双眼缓缓闭上，抽泣道：“求你不要这样…当初是我的错…你怎样才能放了我…”娑娜笑道：“现在知道错了，早干什么去了？至于怎么样才能放了你，这我还没想好，要不今晚先到此为止，我回去好好想想。”

莎拉听见娑娜有心饶过自己，点了点头，哭道：“对不起…能不能给我解开…我现在动不了…卡莎都等急了…求你了…呜呜…”哪知娑娜听见莎拉又当着自己喊出卡莎的名字，实在气不打一处来，她盛怒之下，也不管莎拉是否能抵受得住，挥手在琴弦上一拂，又将莎拉镇住，压在身下狠狠地奸淫了一番。

此时的莎拉已高潮两次，但她丝毫动弹不得，只能跪趴在那张小床上默默流泪。娑娜这才替莎拉解开身上麻木。莎拉哪敢抗拒，一路抽泣着往办公室外走去，她双腿已然被娑娜玩弄得发软，这短短一段路程她竟没法自己走下来，只能哀求娑娜搀着自己返回皇宫。

莎拉进得屋里，发觉卡莎和阿狸均未入睡，哽咽道：“你们…怎么还没睡？”卡莎冷冷道：“废话，你都没回来，我们还敢睡吗？”阿狸则调侃道：“那女人怎么说的？是不是…”莎拉本来心中惭愧，这时听见阿狸语气不对，心里更加不是滋味，打断了阿狸话头，道：“我先去洗个澡，洗完再说吧。”

阿狸神色一冷，说道：“都这样了，还不肯说吗？你还没进屋我就闻到了，你身上的香水不对。”莎拉强做镇定，道：“怎么不对了？就是这个味道啊？”卡莎更不搭话，从身后将莎拉死死抱住，说道：“狐狸嗅觉可是很灵敏的，你不要想着骗她了。你就是和别的女人做了。”

莎拉叹一口气，只能将自己遭遇和盘托出。卡莎听罢，怒道：“这是你自己没和她断干净，叫她到你办公室谈话。被人操了还骗我说是忙工作？”莎拉不敢开口，只听卡莎教训自己。卡莎这才又柔声说道：“人，我会杀掉，这是毫无疑问的。但是在此之前，我觉得你应该受一些惩罚。”

哪知一向较为温柔的阿狸突然暴起发难，跟着两条尾巴往莎拉腰间扫了过来。莎拉本来料不到阿狸竟会袭击自己，加之周身早被娑娜玩得麻软，一时没能闪躲开来，被阿狸尾巴扫倒在床上。

莎拉这才知道阿狸竟是有备而来，跟着大惊失色，要施展武功逃脱。哪知卡莎从旁相助，只轻飘飘地一掌，莎拉内劲便再也用不出来，她本欲反抗，却被阿狸跨坐在腰上，一张俏脸被压在枕头上，再也动弹不得，跟着便被阿狸撕碎了周身衣物。

只听见“啪啪” 几响，却是阿狸以自己尾巴抽打身下莎拉的娇躯。阿狸本是狐妖，精通艾欧尼亚医理，每次都能拍正莎拉身上诸处经脉穴位。阿狸又是存心惩戒莎拉，尾巴上的劲力使得便有些重，在莎拉身上抽出了数道红色伤痕。莎拉只觉脑中一阵晕眩，先前娑娜喂进她嘴里的媚药药性还未能消退，这时竟被阿狸打得欲求不满，跟着便轻轻哼了几声。

阿狸冷笑道：“女帝陛下可真是欲求不满啊，居然被我的尾巴打得发情了。”莎拉摇了摇头，颤声道：“要了我吧…卡莎…阿狸…”卡莎只在一旁抱臂发笑，说道：“真是个淫荡的臭婊子，这也能发情啊。我已经忍不住了。”阿狸不解，道：“你又怎么忍不住了？”

卡莎奸笑道：“当然是忍不住把这臭婊子调教成我的人了。前面归你，其余地方归我。”莎拉虽然虚弱，却也听出卡莎意思，求饶道：“我本来就是你的人，不需要调教。阿狸你快救我…呜呜”她畏惧卡莎手段，这时终于又因心中委屈，痛哭起来。卡莎挑了挑眉，道：“我的人？我的人怎么私下和前女友见面了？这就证明，你还不算是我的人。”

莎拉还待要开口解释，嘴已被塞了几团自己的丝袜堵住，跟着双腿被阿狸强行分开，一条尾巴已就着莎拉流出的淫液插进她花径里。莎拉睁大双眼，一时竟被阿狸的尾巴撑得全身痉挛，加之她嘴里塞了丝袜，只能绝望地摇头，以示自己抵受不住。好在莎拉早被阿狸的尾巴撑开过两次，这时虽然撑胀难忍，倒也并不如何疼痛。

阿狸却并不怜香惜玉，一路用自己尾巴撑开莎拉子宫口，跟着将尾尖顶在莎拉子宫内壁上，这才停下，说道：“莎拉，你是我的女人，我想让你变成我的形状。”哪知莎拉还没来得及滴下泪来，臀瓣已被卡莎掰开，跟着便有一缕紫色光芒流进莎拉后庭，替她清理了身子。

莎拉自知无幸，想着此时调教自己的人是两位爱人，倒也释然，只尽力放松自己，免得多受疼痛。卡莎则嘿嘿一笑，说道：“阿狸把前面要了，那剩下的都归我了。”说着便猛力抽插起来，也不管莎拉身体娇弱，是否能忍受得住这快感。

这边阿狸感到卡莎的抽插，自己也将那条尾巴在莎拉子宫里乱戳乱刺，将莎拉插得不住发出些“呜呜”声来讨饶。就着这卧室里的些许灯光，莎拉一眼便能看出自己小腹已隆起了一块，那其实就是子宫已被阿狸的尾巴填满所致。

卡莎则将莎拉翻转成侧身，一次次地将自己内劲凝成的紫棍往莎拉后庭深处狠插。莎拉被插得香汗淋漓，不住地摇头讨饶。这时卡莎伸出手来，用劲在莎拉酥胸揉搓，阿狸则轻轻含弄起那已敏感万分的乳头，还不时地在上面轻咬一口。

卡莎一边奋力在莎拉肠道中抽插，一边淫笑道：“臭婊子，你还想逃跑，不准跑了，乖乖在床上待着吧。”阿狸亦是抬起头来，笑道：“你现在唯一应该做的就是被我们调教成真正的臭婊子，一个淫荡到只要在我们身边就会发情的婊子。”说着便用尾巴在莎拉子宫壁上重重凿击了一下。莎拉只闷哼一声，便在床上晕了过去。

卡莎见莎拉又被自己和阿狸弄得昏迷，颇有些不忍，说道：“你太坏了，她身体不太好，还要对她这样。”阿狸正色道：“现在这样折磨她就是为了让她以后身体好，她要恨我就恨，反正以后给她解释清楚她就能接受了。算了，先给莎拉洗干净吧。”卡莎叹了口气，道：“那好吧，要是她实在受不了怎么办？”

阿狸道：“我会用秘法，她的身体不会受到伤害的。只是这个过程确实很痛苦，而且不给她说清楚，是不是有点太伤她心了。毕竟她明面上还是受害者。”卡莎无奈道：“全程你是主谋，我只是配合你而已。不过话又说回来了，她就是太聪明了，而且不信任别人，所以才会活得这么累。”

阿狸叹了口气，道：“你能原谅她吗？毕竟她…”她说及此处，又叹口气，跟着便再不言语，只伸手将卡莎的手攥住。卡莎笑道：“你都能原谅，我为什么不能原谅她呢。毕竟她也是为了你，再说了，你俩不都更更喜欢我吗。”阿狸俏脸一红，啐道：“你这小混球，也不知道有哪好，就是招我喜欢。”

卡莎嘿嘿一笑，道：“我混球也只是在你们面前混啊，你看换了别人，我还会去欺负吗？”卡莎又想起了些什么，惊呼道：“哎呦，你的尾巴还塞在莎拉下面呢，快拔出来。”阿狸吃了一惊，赶忙将自己尾巴从莎拉蜜径里拔了出来。原本积蓄已久的淫液没了阿狸尾巴的堵塞，霎时间便从穴口流泄出来，溅了阿狸满手。

卡莎则将自己内劲凝成的那根紫棍留在莎拉体内，化作电浆供她吸收。她二人又说一阵话，这才将莎拉抱进浴室洗刷了一番。只是莎拉身体实在太过娇弱，无论卡莎和阿狸如何在她身上揉捏玩弄也没法醒得过来。总算卡莎想起自己数次对莎拉用强，这时心中软了，喝住阿狸，又将莎拉抱在床上，服侍莎拉安睡。

次日早晨，莎拉才睁开眼，便觉全身阵阵钝痛，忍不住呻吟出声。她花穴和子宫再次被阿狸强行撑开，后庭和双乳也被卡莎这魔头当做玩物，加之遭了娑娜的强暴，这时叫了一阵，想起昨晚卡莎怪罪自己，心中又颇有些委屈，也不顾自己是一代女帝，躺在床上哭闹起来。

她哭得一阵，不见人应，又悻悻收敛下去。这时卡莎走在床边，笑道：“阿狸帮你请了假，就说你太累了，想休息三天。”莎拉点了点头，想起昨晚卡莎如何同阿狸蹂躏自己，低声道：“你们为什么要这样对我，我又不是自愿的。”她说着说着，又落了几滴珠泪下来。

卡莎见莎拉伤心已极，心中便也有些难过，但她想起阿狸吩咐，又咬了咬牙，冷冷道：“不是自愿的？哼，你主动找她可不是我们强迫你去找的。你这臭婊子，还在嘴硬，不好好炮制你看来是不行了。”

莎拉本欲开口抗辩，但她嘴巴才发出些微声音，阿狸便进了这殿里，顺手拿起昨晚那几双丝袜塞在莎拉嘴里。她自己则掀开莎拉被子，将自己玉足踩在莎拉脸上，将莎拉踩得一阵头晕目眩。

莎拉只觉得一阵委屈，跟着便将双眼闭上，落了两行珠泪出来。但被阿狸如此凌辱，莎拉又另有些不敢说出来的淫贱感受，只觉得自己就应当被阿狸如此玩弄一般。随着阿狸这只小脚对自己脸蛋的践踏，莎拉便逐渐体会起了阿狸脚底给自己的柔滑触感，一时间竟觉得这不过是阿狸对自己的爱抚和挑逗，并不算如何欺负了自己。

这时阿狸又如昨晚一般，伸出尾巴在莎拉身上抽打，不一会便抽出了些淡红色伤痕。莎拉只觉浑身上下被阿狸抽出来的伤痕此刻有些缓缓地烫了起来，自己脸蛋上则是阿狸白嫩柔软的脚掌，纤美浑圆的足趾。这不时的抽打与踩踏便化作了阵阵快感，将莎拉变得无比地淫贱。

又过一阵，莎拉便显露出了些淫靡媚态，想起卡莎如何将自己捆在浴室强奸，自己如何在卡莎身下婉转求欢，忍不住便吞了一口唾沫。卡莎则趁机将莎拉翻转过来，把自己内劲凝成的紫棍缓缓插进莎拉后庭。莎拉被她插得头脑发胀，全身几乎不听自己使唤，止不住地痉挛起来，轻轻哼了几声。

总算卡莎心急，没能发觉这紫棍有些粗大，将莎拉撑得有些疼痛，莎拉给这疼痛一激，便有些清醒了过来。哪知莎拉还没来得及反抗，卡莎突然用劲揉搓起了莎拉这对玉乳，乳尖那两点樱红更是被卡莎伸出指甲刮擦揪弄。

这疼痛与快感实在太过猛烈，加之莎拉昨晚受了些委屈，这时便大为难当，奋力挣扎起来。但她昨晚本来已被阿狸的尾巴插得昏死过一次，这时即便有心抗拒，也是浑身无力，没法稍动，更不必说卡莎武力远在莎拉之上了。

忽听得卡莎笑道：“怎么样，我的手法跟娑娜比起来如何？她能玩你，我也能这样玩你。”卡莎语气虽然温柔，但她的指甲对莎拉乳头的蹂躏却远较阿狸尾巴的抽打难熬，这位从虚空中逃出生天的小混球对莎拉双乳有着匪夷所思地爱好与研究。

阿狸骂道： “臭婊子，别以为我们不知道你是怎么搞到那么多人脉的，如果不是因为你长得漂亮，你现在最多不过是个赏金猎人，就更别说什么女帝陛下了。”莎拉听了这话，奋力摇头挣扎，甩开了阿狸的美脚，意图开口解释。阿狸却是毫不容情，又伸足踩在莎拉脸蛋上，将莎拉口鼻死死踩在脚下，不令莎拉做声。

阿狸嘿嘿一笑，道：“不得不承认，在被调教这方面，你这臭婊子真是得天独厚。”卡莎并不理会阿狸如何出言羞辱，只伸出舌头舔过莎拉香肩及后颈，她早知阿狸施了魅术，莎拉这具丰满娇躯不一会便被她舔得便泛出些淫靡的淡粉色。

知道这位女帝陛下发情了的阿狸伸出尾巴，又狠狠地在莎拉翘臀上拍了一掌，这才将莎拉强行翻转成侧身，将莎拉双腿强行分开，将自己的尾巴缓缓插进了莎拉花穴，一路滑过花径，直抵在了莎拉子宫壁上。

感受到阿狸的尾巴伸入自己体内，莎拉只如过电一般地痉挛起来，跟着便觉腰腹一软，再也动弹不得。原来阿狸不过是这缓缓一插，便将莎拉抛往了高山绝顶。

哪知阿狸见莎拉被自己玩弄到了高潮，更是发了狂性，也不顾卡莎那根紫棍还在莎拉后庭插着，将莎拉从床上拉了起来。莎拉高潮过后全无力气，加之被阿狸施了魅术，连反抗的念头也生不出半点，只能任阿狸摆布。

阿狸嘿嘿一笑，将莎拉推在墙边，用自己的尾巴在莎拉的子宫壁上狠狠撞击。莎拉被撑得瞪大双眼，跟着腰腹便又是一阵酥麻，两条玉腿再也无力支持，缓缓跪了下去。这时阿狸一口咬在莎拉后颈，另伸出几条尾巴，将莎拉四肢死死抵在墙上，以示莎拉成了她的猎物。

莎拉被迫承受起了阿狸尾巴的奸淫，实在羞涩难当，她本欲放声哭号，以求阿狸心软饶了自己，但嘴里塞的那几团丝袜又令莎拉做声不得，她也只能主动将屁股翘起，免得多受疼痛。总算莎拉已流出了不少淫液做润滑，这才不致被阿狸这般的粗野动作弄伤，但阿狸的尾巴终究太过粗大，莎拉被插了一阵，只觉得自己要被阿狸撑成两半一般，十分地胀痛难禁。

莎拉感到阿狸的尾巴仍在往自己子宫里猛插，摇了摇头，想从阿狸身下逃走。哪知阿狸感到了莎拉的反抗，又在莎拉子宫壁上狠狠凿了一记。虽说着实有些疼痛，却也带出数重灭顶的快感。莎拉为这快感所惑，想起阿狸因自己一意孤行而受的许多委屈，索性也便不再反抗，只等阿狸蹂躏自己，将自己一次次地玩弄至高潮。

这时卡莎也从床上起身，不由分说，又将莎拉翻转过来，令她跪趴在床上。莎拉早被阿狸玩弄得周身酥软，哪能支撑得住？卡莎却是毫不容情，不顾莎拉正不住地摇头求饶，将莎拉纤腰托在掌中，重又插开莎拉后庭，将一股股灼热之极的电浆注入莎拉体内。

莎拉被烫得珠泪盈眶，又见卡莎丝毫不肯放过自己，终于忍耐不住心中委屈，痛哭起来。哪知卡莎听见莎拉哭声，更是使足了一股蛮力，将那根紫棍反复碾过莎拉肠壁上的褶皱。莎拉被插得毫无思考余裕，只觉得自己确实不过是个荡妇，面对这般的强暴竟也能感受到快感。

莎拉耐不住这快感，喉间便低低呻吟起来，菊穴也是反射般地收缩起来。但她夹得越紧，越能体会这根紫色短棍的灼热，以及卡莎这魔头的蛮横。一时间只觉胸中酸胀，她也舍不得再放松，只死死收紧自己菊穴，夹住这根紫棍不放。卡莎发觉莎拉死死夹住这根紫棍，又是一阵淫笑，将其化作电浆，注进莎拉体内。

阿狸全然不顾莎拉正痛哭流涕，又伸出尾巴在莎拉身上抽打。眼见莎拉被打得浑身痉挛，连眼泪也不敢掉下半点，阿狸这才收手，将莎拉手腕缚在床边，跟着分开莎拉双腿，一条尾巴随之探了进去，又是直顶在莎拉子宫壁上才肯停下。

莎拉终究忍受不住这疼痛和快感，原本便已软了的身子更是无力支持，只能一次次地被阿狸的尾巴送上高潮。莎拉却是万料不到卡莎又将自己翻转成侧身，从身后将自己抱住，玩弄起了自己双乳。发觉莎拉已经绝望，卡莎轻咬莎拉耳垂，伸出一对纤纤素手，扭动着拨弄起了莎拉已然充血挺立的乳头。

阿狸则是一脸的媚笑，她缓缓凑到莎拉胸前，不由分说，便将莎拉乳尖和卡莎的手指一齐含在嘴里，一口口地吮吸起来。遭了卡莎和阿狸这般的蹂躏，莎拉只觉得自己小腹多了些什么东西，只盼卡莎能继续在自己后庭抽插，那颗花核更是肿胀起来，等着卡莎的采摘。

但最让莎拉吃不消的仍是阿狸尾巴的深入，那条尾巴实在有些粗大，加之卡莎也已从莎拉身后伸出一只玉足，脚跟抵住那颗花蒂，轻轻揉弄起来，莎拉便抵受不住这快感，几乎已是神志不清。但她被阿狸施了妖法，即便支持不住，也无法昏晕过去，只能苦苦挨过这几乎如狂涛一般的快感。

阿狸见莎拉眼神迷离，抬起头来，喝道：“忍住，臭婊子，大的要来了！”霎时之间，在卡莎这魔头的玩弄下，莎拉轻哼一声，玉乳登时流泄出一股股的白色液体，显然是被卡莎挤出了奶水。卡莎见莎拉也被阿狸的妖法弄出了奶水，笑道：“臭婊子，这回你自己也有奶了，就别老想着喝阿狸的了，她的奶只能我喝。”

阿狸皱了皱眉，轻声道：“你这小混球，真是霸道，什么都是你的。你怎么不说上次的酿河战役是你指挥的。”卡莎全不理会，只伸手取出莎拉嘴里塞的丝袜，淫笑道：“莎拉，你知道阿狸是我的什么吗？”莎拉从清晨起床到现在已高潮了数次，实在无力说话，只徒劳地张了张嘴，便将头偏在一边，将双眼闭上，又落了两行珠泪下来。

卡莎自顾自地说道：“她是我的骚狐狸，而你是我的臭婊子。”卡莎说着又是一阵淫笑，将自己手指伸进莎拉嘴里，搅弄起了莎拉的舌头。莎拉不敢违逆，抽泣着吮吸起了塞进自己嘴巴里的手指，她大睁着眼睛，目光里满是求饶，以求阿狸能就此饶了自己。

阿狸却不知从哪找了一对手枪形乳环出来，喝道：“你这臭婊子不是玩枪的吗？这可是卡莎亲手做的，送你两把枪，看看跟你的手艺比起来怎么样。”莎拉预料到了些什么，绝望地看向了那对小巧的乳环，啜泣道：“不要…求你们了…我会很痛…呜呜”卡莎却是毫不容情，将她挺翘的乳头慢慢拔起，那锋利乳环贯穿莎拉乳头的一瞬间，莎拉不由得咬牙惨哼起来，那对玉乳更是随着她的挣扎而不住摇动起来。

阿狸在莎拉乳环上轻弹一指，笑道：“嗯，不错，到还挺适合你这臭婊子的。”乳环穿好之后，阿狸又施了些妖法，治疗了莎拉被这乳环刺出来的伤口。哪知卡莎起了歹念，在莎拉背后用力一扯，莎拉还没愈合完全的创口立时传来了比先前疼痛数倍的感受。

但莎拉还没来得及开口惨叫，下颌又被阿狸撬开，塞了先前那几团丝袜进去，再也做声不得。卡莎则仍旧伸手揉捏莎拉双乳，也不顾莎拉已被挤出了不少乳汁，自己这般行径是否有些浪费。莎拉感到自己正被卡莎挤出奶水，而这奶水触感又是十分粘稠，就着小腹中卡莎所留下电浆带来的淫欲，莎拉又被卡莎送上了一次高潮。

阿狸则将卡莎的行为视作是挑衅，跟着将塞进莎拉子宫的尾巴猛力抽插起来，每次都能重重撞在子宫壁上，令莎拉既是说不出的撑胀，又是说不出的快感。阿狸仅抽插了两三次，莎拉便又如过电一般地痉挛起来，显是又被阿狸奸淫至了高潮。

这一日，自清晨至日暮，自日暮至月出，莎拉前穴与后庭各自高潮了五十次，才被卡莎和阿狸放过。此后两日亦是如此，直至莎拉小腹被阿狸以秘法纹了个淫纹出来。

这淫纹子宫中间处是个蓝色心形，那便是意指阿狸只有深插进子宫才能给莎拉快感，但这淫纹又是通体紫色，则意指卡莎只需在莎拉身上微微抚摸便能给予莎拉快感。倘若莎拉当日并没能从卡莎或是阿狸处获得高潮，那她便要淫欲难耐，连觉也睡不着，直至卡莎或阿狸和她行淫才能安稳睡下。


	57. 炉中翻铁焰

到得第三日晚，莎拉遭了那如炼狱般的蹂躏，已全无自己意识，只瑟缩在床上，连微微动弹也办不到。恍惚间听见阿狸沉声说道：“我准备好了，卡莎，你来帮我护法。”跟着便觉腹中一阵滚滚热流，莎拉只娇哼一声，又晕了过去。

不知过得多久，莎拉悠悠醒转，发觉自己仍旧周身酥软，但已较前三日舒适许多，又见自己胸前趴了只通体白毛的狐狸，不免有些奇怪。但她才挪了挪腿，周身便是酸痛难禁，只好乖乖躺在床上，更不敢稍动。想起卡莎和阿狸如何不顾自己体弱，对自己那般的欺凌，莎拉实在委屈之极，怔怔地又落下泪来。

“莎拉，你醒了。”莎拉听出这是卡莎的声气，心中一凛，跟着便欲从床上逃走，只是她双腿已没法动弹，这时虽然惶恐，却也无力回天，只能睁大了一双妙目，微微摇头，以求卡莎放过自己。卡莎见莎拉这般的可怜模样，坐在莎拉身边，轻撩莎拉额前碎发，道：“莎拉，你身体不好，这是阿狸用了秘法，要让你完全没法反抗她才能帮你。”

莎拉这才明白阿狸用心良苦，但她周身实在疼痛，仍是有些委屈，抽泣道：“那你们为什么不告诉我…你们知道我有多难受吗？你们两个混蛋…”卡莎道：“把那些都告诉你了，就算你心里不反抗，只要不把你身子折磨到几乎废掉，你还是会不自主地反抗，还不如我和阿狸当一次恶人，这样省事。”

莎拉仍旧有些不服，哭道：“你们省事了。我现在都动不了，我还有那么多事要忙，怎么办？”卡莎笑道：“阿狸昨天已经给你手下那帮人说了，给你请了半个月的假。你现在养半个月就好了。阿狸还要一个月才能变回人形呢。”

莎拉这才明白过来，自己身上那只狐狸竟是阿狸原形，那么阿狸身受之苦，较自己应当远为过之了。想及此处，莎拉不免有些惭愧，说道：“她什么时候才能醒？”卡莎笑道：“她之前说，醒过来也就是这几天的事，她还说，不准趁着她变回本体的这段时间欺负她。”

莎拉总算宽了宽心，又见卡莎一脸的忧色，“噗”地一声，笑了出来。卡莎见莎拉发笑，不免一头雾水，问道：“你笑什么？”莎拉笑道：“单纯只是好笑而已，对了，给我讲讲你们究竟对我干了什么吧。”卡莎微一迟疑，说道：“你躺好，我当个故事给你讲，怎么样？”莎拉身子仍有些虚弱，她也不愿多说话，只微微点了点头。

卡莎在莎拉脸上捏了一把，道：“之前那三天，本来是可以把你狠揍一顿，揍到你没法反抗的，但是我舍不得，所以阿狸就想了这个办法，不过好像你还是很难受，但这样我心里会好受点就是了。阿狸把她的内丹放在你体内了，这个过程需要你的身体虚弱到一点抗拒能力都没有，否则她自己会死。”

卡莎虽是说得平淡，但其间惊心动魄之处，那便绝非莎拉所能想象了。莎拉想了想，又道：“她没受到什么影响吧？”卡莎道：“现在她就像你最虚弱那会的时候一样了，说通俗点，就是麻了，所以她暂时醒不过来。不过还好，我功力比她强得多，她可以用我的虚空能量帮助恢复她的内丹，她没受什么影响，只是现在很虚弱而已。”

莎拉这才放下心来，伸手轻抚阿狸皮毛，只觉入手莹润如玉，忍不住便在阿狸身上多抓了几把。卡莎见状，笑道：“别玩她了，小心她醒了咬你。”莎拉毫不理会，仍是抓弄揉捏阿狸尾巴，见阿狸兀自不醒，这才收手，说道：“谁让她把我欺负成那样，我这次半个月都下不了床了。”

卡莎忽然想起些什么，伏在莎拉耳边，低声道：“那两把枪要不要给你取下来…”莎拉霎时间满面红晕，娇嗔道：“你这小混球，还好意思说，疼死我了。”卡莎嘿嘿一笑，道：“那我帮你取下来？”莎拉摇了摇头，说道：“虽然手艺不怎么样，现在还硌得疼，但那是你亲手做的，我就戴着吧。”卡莎大笑道：“那以后你就是我的女人了，莎拉。”

莎拉正色道：“我一直都是你的女人，我什么都是你的。除了这个国家和这里的人民。当然，你要是想要，我就好好带你一段时间，你来接我的班。我十九岁当的海盗，二十一岁称帝，当皇帝的这几年也没干什么，大概三件事。一个，带出了一支真正得到人民爱戴的军队，第二，把一套成熟的经济理论写进章程，第三个，就是开疆拓土。如果说还有一点成绩，就是说在你的威逼利诱之下，把烟和酒都戒了，不过好像没有利诱，全是威逼。”

卡莎暗暗叹服，寻思：“还是莎拉去干这些事吧，我上可能这个国家就废了。”只是她心中虽如此想，嘴上却是调侃道：“我什么时候威逼了，明明是你自愿的。”莎拉无奈道：“你怎么又不认账了。你欺负我还欺负得少了？”卡莎故作不悦，恶狠狠地道：“我让你戒烟戒酒还错了是吧？”

莎拉虽知卡莎并无恶意，但她仍被吓了一跳，加之她本来想让卡莎吃瘪，霎时间便挤出一眶珠泪，颤声道：“你…你又凶我…混球…”卡莎想起莎拉近几日离不得自己照顾，又想起莎拉本来是位雄主，独揽一国大权，此时却不过是小女孩神情，更加地肆无忌惮起来，笑道：“怎么凶了？嫌我凶你，等会你就自己起来吃饭，别让我喂你。”

莎拉既是羞恼，又是委屈，加之卡莎实在做得过了分，也不管阿狸仍趴在她身上歇息，就在这屋里哭闹起来。卡莎却是全不劝解，只在一旁发笑，所幸她笑了一阵，见莎拉连挥拳在自己身上捶打也没法办到，不免大生怜惜，又将莎拉揽在怀里，低声下气地哄了起来。

总算莎拉无心同卡莎计较，吵闹一阵，自己收敛下去。但她心中终究有些气恼，无论卡莎如何温言开解，也只将双眼闭上，全当是左耳进，右耳出，不过海风拂面而已。卡莎心知错在于己，因此只坐在莎拉床边，呆呆地把她望住。莎拉被卡莎看得心中发毛，啐道：“看什么看，你也就欺负我这会下不了床。”

卡莎嘿嘿一笑，又在莎拉面颊上轻捏一把，道：“我当然是看我的女人了。”莎拉既是气闷，又是语塞，哼了一声，将头偏在一边，再不搭理卡莎。又过两日，阿狸醒转过来，只是还不能说出人话来，便只能任卡莎这魔头欺凌，期间亦是不免在卡莎身上狠咬几口。

其实卡莎劲随心至，阿狸牙口虽利，却也奈何不了卡莎的护体神功，待她重又化成人形，自不免翻起旧账，在卡莎面前哭了一场，加之莎拉从旁帮腔，同样数落卡莎的不是，将卡莎闹了个焦头烂额，不过那也是都后话，暂且先不讲明。

这日晚间，莎拉起不得身，脑中便盘算起了一件旧事，她想起自己伤在一只海妖手里，还几乎因此丢了性命，更因此事而负了娑娜良多，不免心下惭愧，但卡莎绝难就此善罢甘休，说不定还要就此杀害娑娜，道：“卡莎，你能原谅我吗？毕竟我…”

卡莎笑道：“其实，你和她的关系，我一早就知道了。我一直都和娑娜私交不错，说起来我认识她比认识你还早，毕竟我们都是搞音乐的，我还和她吃过饭，谈过商演合作。虽说我现在有点吃醋，包括阿狸那次，不过那也算是她补偿你，毕竟她也没别的来赔偿你，加上后来你接受了我，这事咱们就算了。娑娜搞你算是你自己活该，把人家丢了就跑这种事确实不地道。”

莎拉见卡莎并无敌意，这才放下心来，说道：“我还以为你要去把她杀了，那样我就真的太对不起她了。”卡莎笑道：“莎拉，我给你说件事。其实，我之前已经和娑娜聊过你的状况了，娑娜虽然还有点喜欢你，但她也走出来了，没她在办公室里说的那么恨你，加上这次你在办公室里被她强奸，其实是我们几个定下的计划，好让我和阿狸找个理由把你折磨一顿而已，所以你没必要这么有负罪感。”

莎拉这才恍然，一时间只被卡莎气得苦，说道：“所以我就成了你们的玩具是吗？你们一点都不在乎我的感受，你知道我当时…”她说着说着，想起娑娜如何以几张照片威胁自己，自己如何被卡莎和阿狸借口此事而凌虐至动弹不得，实在耐不住这委屈，又哭了出来。

卡莎笑道：“好啦，这样虽然显得很奇怪，而且我还挺吃醋的，但是你养过这段时间以后，身子就不会像以前那样虚弱了，到时候你爱怎么抽烟喝酒我都不管，我还可以给你煎牛排，好好陪你喝一顿酒。”莎拉哼了一声，道：“结果我存的那些好酒全被你给扔了，以后想喝也没了，真是个小混球。”

卡莎道：“反正你也是比尔吉沃特的女帝了，有钱自己去再买，又不是买不到。”莎拉道：“你一说有钱我就想起来了，我还真不是比尔吉沃特最有钱的，我看过财政统计，我虽说是身家万亿，但整个比尔吉沃特比我富的还有十七个人。他们也都是赶上了我那个时候发的财，所以我也不嫉妒。”

卡莎道：“你不嫉妒，底下的人民会不会嫉妒你们这十八个，毕竟你们也不是什么勤劳致富，你就不怕他们学你当初那样，造你的反？”莎拉笑道：“先富的要带后富嘛，不过你想，先富起来的那部分人，凭什么要去带穷人富？这不是找不痛快吗？所以，我以比尔吉沃特女帝的名义下了君令，强迫这些人去带，敢不带就把他们枪毙。像我这么富的只有十七家，但是下面想发财的人民有多少家，你想想吧。”

卡莎点了点头，道：“你这倒是好方法，可是你自己带了吗？”莎拉道：“我当然带了，但是话又说回来了，就是现在很多人脑子里边想的就是，你们这帮发了财的，要把我们这些人也带得像那样富。这样的想法很好，可是总有一部分人，不管自己干了什么，就想跟着捞钱。我给你打个比方，比尔吉沃特的主体其实一直都是渔民和像我妈妈那样的工人…”

她讲及此处，想起自己处心积虑地报这父母血仇，“啊”地长啸一声，攥紧了一双素手。卡莎心知这是莎拉痛处，不发一言，只将莎拉扶起，低声道：“都过去了，莎拉，你还有我。”

莎拉身子不适，便依偎在卡莎怀里，续道：“你说得对，我还有你。现在我继续说。他们总是想着要完全地没有差距，这叫搞绝对平均，实际上是永远不可能的。就好像什么呢，打了一船鱼的，肯定没有打了两船鱼的渔民挣得多，这种时候，怎么能没有差距呢？”

卡莎笑道：“这也就和我的功力一样，我的功力高，就要带着你们两个把功力一起提起来。像我这么深厚的内功，这世界上应该是没有了，不过你们两个也不要嫉妒，这是我勤修苦炼的结果，打不过我还不是怪你们自己不努力。”

忽听得一个雄壮的声音喝道：“贪天之功，无耻之尤！”卡莎脸色一变，道：“你怎么随时都阴魂不散？是不是偷窥我们？”哪知卡莎话音未落，阿狸已被来人抓在手里，只消这人轻轻一捏，阿狸便要香消玉殒。莎拉周身无力，这时也强撑着叫道：“把阿狸放下！”

来人正是德莱厄斯，卡莎虽知他不会伤害阿狸，却也深感不安，生怕以他神王之尊，劲力使得稍大了些，将阿狸捏死在他手里。

德莱厄斯哼了一声，说道：“这就是你所谓的爱她，爱得她现在变成本体，昏迷不醒，是吧？你融合了我本来要给阿狸的主宰之力，现在当然可以随便欺负她了，看来我有必要再给你上一课了。”说着便是凌空一抓，正抓在卡莎天灵盖上。

卡莎赶忙运劲相抗，免得自己被德莱厄斯毙于掌底，哪知德莱厄斯并未在手上用力，只袍袖一拂，便将卡莎重重摔在床上。卡莎本欲从床上起身抢夺阿狸，但德莱厄斯抓她顶门时已将一股雄浑无比的神力透了进去，她实在没法在这瞬息之间解除周身酸麻，只能倒在床上大口喘气，丝毫动弹不得。

德莱厄斯面露欣慰，道：“你对主宰之力的领悟很不错，现在就算是神界，也没有几个能赢你的神。但是很可惜，最近没有神位给你，不然你应该也能成神了。当初我给你们的那颗红色珠子，就是主宰之力。那本来是给阿狸的，结果你用了它来联系我，现在你比她俩强这么多，就是主宰之力的作用，倒是便宜你了。”

德莱厄斯伸手将阿狸放回莎拉怀里，又道：“此外，还有精密之力，巫术之力，坚决之力，启迪之力，这就是神界的五大基本力。我作为神王，可以同时不分主次地掌控这五种，但是你还不行。你现在已经领悟了主宰之力，我再给你传授精密之力，你好好体会吧，记得在用的时候自己选择主次。”

卡莎这才知道德莱厄斯用意，点了点头，接过一颗金色珠子，盘膝运功，体悟起了这精密之力的妙处。莎拉心知这是四界至尊，无论武力或是地位，均远在自己之上，不敢怠慢，道：“见过神王大人，不知神王大人有何指教？”

德莱厄斯摇了摇头，道：“阿狸的内丹应该在你身上了，可惜，你自身的功力还是不足，现在还没法摸到那个境界，不然就让你来领悟这精密之力了。卡莎别的不行，捡便宜倒是比谁都会。”莎拉听见自己“功力不足”，自然有些不服，道：“那阿狸当初功力还不如我，为什么…”

德莱厄斯打断莎拉话头，说道：“你也只不过是捡了卡莎的便宜，不然就凭你自己，再回去练十辈子也不过是个普通人而已，你根基不稳，强行领悟精密之力只会让你爆体而亡。不过现在的科技水平进展神速，你可以叫你的手下给你做一套武装战甲，真打起来未必输给卡莎多少。”

这时卡莎已领略了这精密之力，但也疲惫之极，只能倒在床上，听德莱厄斯教训。德莱厄斯叹道：“神界虽然是四界之首，但其他三界成神的路已经基本被堵死了，所以神界看着风光，其实已经是末世了，武力也很衰微。上界不能随便干预下界，只能以私交的名义，提一些人上来。本来，我和阿狸交情不错，这神王的位置，我是给她留的。我虽然有心改变神界现状，但现在只能革命，没法改革。”

德莱厄斯见卡莎和莎拉均倒在床上，几乎动弹不得，不知从哪摸出一盒饼干出来，笑道：“一人三个，吃了就没这么虚弱了。我先走了，等阿狸醒了以后，剩下的全部喂给她，她就会恢复的很快，好了，你们继续聊你们的，我回去了。”说罢又是袍袖一拂，卡莎只见眼前红光一闪，人已没了踪影。

这时莎拉已将饼干吃进肚里，只觉入口甘美，一股暖流自胃里扩散至全身，实在说不出地受用，小腹也不似之前那般阵痛，这舒爽几乎便要令她呻吟出声，但她随即脸色一红，伏在卡莎耳边低语了几句。

卡莎也觉有些不妙，赶忙唤回德莱厄斯，喝道：“你是不是一直在偷窥我们？你…”她想起莎拉和阿狸如何在这殿里婉转呻吟，不免觉得被德莱厄斯冒犯。德莱厄斯道：“我可没那闲心，我是感受到了阿狸身体状态不好，才下来看看她，要不然我甚至不能在人界现身。”

卡莎听见德莱厄斯挂念阿狸，大是吃醋，但她武力上实在不是这神王的对手，也只能忍气吞声地道：“她已经有我了，就不劳烦你操心了，你应该去忙你神界的事。”德莱厄斯哈哈一笑，道：“你吃醋了，有意思。放心，我没看见你们的私生活，我也只是关心一下她，之前你们还没在一起的时候，她给你写过情书，不过好像她没敢给你看。”

卡莎哼了一声，道：“那她为什么不早点告诉我？唉，她要是早点告诉我，也不至于…”她说及此处，便想起了自己酒醉凌虐阿狸的往事，更不敢多言，只伸手将阿狸抱在怀里，替阿狸梳理皮毛。德莱厄斯笑道：“算了，我帮你们把她唤醒吧，不过我要让她再当一会狐狸，有些东西还是要让她自己领悟。”说罢，一道红光闪过，已回了神界。

眼见阿狸悠悠醒转，卡莎不由得暗暗叹服，自己并未见德莱厄斯伸手，他却能唤醒阿狸，那么他神通如何，则可想而知。只是阿狸虽苏醒过来，但她也已虚弱之极，只眨了眨眼睛，又软倒在卡莎怀里，轻舔卡莎脖颈，以示自己身体不适。卡莎有心同阿狸开个玩笑，伸手将阿狸按在床上，不住地搔弄阿狸肚皮，笑道：“你怎么这么胖，肚子上都全是肉了，以后少吃点，减减肥。”

阿狸毕竟忌讳有人说她长得胖了，何况说自己胖了的这人是卡莎，一时间只气得尾巴上的毛根根炸起，但她虚弱已极，连在卡莎手上狠咬一口也没法办得到，也只把脸偏在一边，再不去搭理卡莎。卡莎见阿狸又炸了毛，赶忙换了一副声气，将德莱厄斯所赠的几片饼干喂进阿狸嘴里。

哪知阿狸余怒未消，无论卡莎如何劝解，始终不肯乖乖吃下这饼干，无奈之下，只能莎拉替卡莎开口：“好了，跟你开个玩笑，别生气了，快吃吧，这饼干是给你恢复身体的。”阿狸却是毫不领情，只把饼干吐在一边，跟着便趴在床上，低声嘶鸣起来。

卡莎却是笑道：“别生气了，算我错了好不好？这饼干是你那个神王朋友给你的，我和莎拉一人吃了三个，对你很有好处的。”莎拉白了一眼卡莎，说道：“你每次都把我们气成这样，还算你错了？本来就是你的错。”卡莎吐了吐舌头，只听莎拉教训自己。

莎拉见卡莎悔错，这才说道：“好了，小狐狸，快吃吧，吃了就没这么虚弱了。”阿狸仍是本体，没法说话，也只悻悻将这饼干吃了下去，待那饼干进肚，她四肢已能活动，便又一跃而起，正跃在卡莎肩头，低下头去，舔舐卡莎锁骨。卡莎一时还只道是阿狸原谅了自己，便伸手在阿狸肚皮上轻戳了两指。

哪知卡莎正自闭目享受阿狸这小香舌的舔吻，忽觉脸上一痛，已被阿狸咬了几个血洞出来。此时卡莎既有主宰之力，又从德莱厄斯处体悟了精密之力的妙处，武功之高，几可说是随心所欲，已是当世第三高手，即令是神王亲至，少了三五十招，也拿不下卡莎，更遑论已虚弱成本体的阿狸了。

毕竟卡莎和阿狸眷侣情浓，她哪能料到这只狐狸竟会咬伤自己面颊？在霎时之间，卡莎还只觉得这不过是阿狸发泄被自己欺负的愤恨，但她随即觉得不对，阿狸竟是咬得发了狂性，四颗尖牙打着转地在自己脸上狠咬，任她如何迁就阿狸，这时也忍耐不住面颊疼痛，赶忙运起护身神功，震脱了阿狸牙齿。

阿狸实在有些气恼，加之她化成了本体，没法说出人话，虽知自己奈何不了这小混球，也要在她身上多咬几口泄愤，狐鸣一声，又在卡莎身上没头没脸地乱咬。莎拉见卡莎吃瘪，想起这混球以欺负自己和阿狸为乐，也是拍手称快，只在一旁笑得打跌。

卡莎佯怒道：“笑什么笑？不准笑了！”卡莎不说这话还罢，说了这话，只把莎拉笑得肚痛。卡莎自觉面上无光，但她也知自己平日将两位爱人欺侮得有些狠了，只灰溜溜地将阿狸放在一边。阿狸则跃在莎拉怀里，伸爪轻触莎拉小腹。

莎拉已明其意，笑道：“我没问题了，这段时间你好好休养，谢谢你啊，解决了我的旧病，我现在感觉非常好。”阿狸摇了摇头，只伸出另一只前爪，堵住莎拉嘴唇，意思是：“咱们之间不用这么客气。”卡莎则道：“但是你这十五天里还是不准碰烟和酒，你也要好好养过了这段时间再说。”

莎拉点了点头，道：“陪我去书房吧，我突然想做点东西了。”卡莎嘿嘿一笑，说道：“你是不是想做枪了？做出来让我玩玩。”莎拉无奈道：“真霸道，什么都是你先，你都被神王选中当接班了，就不会让着我们点。”

卡莎则坏笑道：“你身体都没这么虚弱了，等会是不是可以和我好好交流感情了？”莎拉虽知卡莎是开口调笑，但她想起前几日所受痛苦，也吓得慌了手脚，赶忙道：“别，我还弱，交流不了感情。”阿狸听见卡莎威胁莎拉，白了一眼卡莎，又跃在床上，嘤鸣出声。

卡莎心知是阿狸不满自己行径，笑道：“没事，她经历了前几天以后就喜欢被欺负了。”莎拉听见卡莎随口揭了自己老底，一张脸蛋烧得通红，娇嗔道：“我先去书房了，随便你来不来，不想理你。”转身便走。卡莎眼珠一转，伸手将阿狸抱在怀里，又在阿狸肚皮上揉捏起来。

阿狸无奈，加之没法反抗，也只能任卡莎这混球玩弄，但她不愿就此被卡莎欺负，仍是咬了卡莎几口。哪知卡莎仗着神功护体，毫不理会，甚至把自己食指插进阿狸嘴里，让阿狸当做磨牙玩具啃咬。虽说阿狸平日化成人形时也要咬些硬物磨她这几颗犬牙，但卡莎将手指伸进阿狸嘴里，阿狸反倒怕咬伤了卡莎，只伸舌头舔舐卡莎指尖。

这两人一狐一路打闹调笑进了书房，莎拉便命卡莎生火。卡莎自不敢怠慢，但她存心卖弄，伸指凌虚一点，便有一团紫焰飞进炉膛燃了起来。莎拉见卡莎功力较几日前更为精进，亦是暗暗欣慰，待炉中火焰翻腾，便钳住一块铸铁进去试探温度。

阿狸此时修为尽失，没法运功护身，实在禁受不住这炎热，又从卡莎身上跃了下去，只在屋外静候。约莫一个小时，只听见屋里莎拉娇喝一声，跟着房门已被推开，莎拉手捧一套袖箭，自屋里踱步而出，面上说不出的得意。阿狸见莎拉大功告成，亦是欢喜不尽，在莎拉脚边绕着圈地撒欢奔跑。

莎拉道：“成功了，这套袖箭跳出了箭的材料限制，第三发箭的威力很大，而且是随使用者功力而定的威力，卡莎，你来试试。”莎拉越说越快，语气颇为兴奋，几乎便要从地上跳了起来。卡莎接过袖箭，伏在莎拉耳边，说道：“回去睡觉吧，你也辛苦了，莎拉。”

莎拉腹中已有了阿狸内丹，可说是得了阿狸毕生修为，加之阿狸施了秘法，莎拉此时已能运使自如，回身一掌，便有一股阴冷之极的寒风刮进书房，熄灭了炉中火焰，屋里也没了先前那般的炎热。


	58. 炉中翻铁焰（2）

卡莎笑道：“看来你和阿狸的内丹融合得很好，以后就不会那么体弱了。”莎拉点了点头，道：“是融合得很好，就是现在已经给我搞出心理阴影了。”卡莎抱起阿狸，笑道：“反正阿狸是主谋，你找她去，这些都不关我事。”阿狸听了这话，也不顾卡莎武力强出自己许多，冷不防地便在卡莎手臂上咬了一口。

卡莎一时大意，又被阿狸咬出了血，自然也有些气恼，骂道：“你这骚狐狸，还没完了是吧。”但她想起阿狸因自己而受的委屈，也只敢嘴上图个痛快，默默运起护体功力，免得被阿狸咬伤。阿狸又咬得一阵，发觉自己奈何不了卡莎，这才住口不咬，跃在莎拉怀里，喉间也是不住发出些“咕噜咕噜”的声气，颈后白毛更是根根炸起，呲着一口尖牙，做出一副嗔怒模样。

莎拉笑道：“好了，你就别生气了，你拿这混球没办法的，回去睡觉吧。明天睡个懒觉，起来咱们出去试我这套袖箭。”阿狸听见莎拉开口劝解，这才消停下来，但她仍不肯给卡莎好声气，即便已睡在床上，只要卡莎伸手过来，便是一通狠咬。莎拉不明就里，也不知阿狸为何生气，只在一旁说些好话替卡莎求情。

又过一阵，阿狸见卡莎被自己弄了个焦头烂额，暗暗好笑，但她现下也不过是只狐狸，最多较她同类多生了几条尾巴，仍没法开口说话，只能又趴在卡莎身上，舔吻卡莎面颊，以示自己饶过了卡莎。卡莎这才放下心来，歉然道：“对不起啊，宝贝，又惹你生气了，我不该说你长胖了的。”

莎拉暗叫不妙，她总算明白阿狸为何要生卡莎的气，虽觉有些好笑，却也赶忙伸手捂住卡莎嘴唇，喝道：“你别说了，再说小心又挨咬了。”阿狸却是在卡莎怀里睡了过去。她本来法力耗尽，这时需要静养，卡莎也便不再打扰，只让阿狸趴卧在自己身上熟睡。

次日早晨，待阿狸睡得饱了，卡莎便提了饮血宝剑和莎拉所制袖箭，同莎拉去了海边。卡莎性急，待莎拉将袖箭套上她手腕便往礁石上射了一箭，这一箭附了内劲，把这极坚极硬的礁石穿了个小洞出来。卡莎再射一箭，同样地穿了个小洞。这一箭射得较先前那一箭偏了些许，两个小洞排在一行，却也霎是诡异。

卡莎又提了饮血宝剑，找准礁石，直戳斜劈，将这块礁石砍得横七竖八都是剑痕，说道：“确实不错，威力都和我的剑一样了。”哪知这饮血剑放在袖箭旁边，便“嗡嗡”震动起来。卡莎携此剑日久，心知是宝剑通灵，这袖箭反过来增强了宝剑的威力，心下大骇，把饮血剑插回剑鞘，又架起这套袖箭，对准礁石射了一箭。

这一箭毫不起眼，只不过是微微一道蓝光，可是莎拉和阿狸还没能反应过来，礁石已炸成齑粉，直比饮血剑连斩十下还要厉害。卡莎也是大为不解，赶忙问道：“这是什么缘故？你这玩意怎么这么厉害？”

莎拉道：“这帮海妖皮糙肉厚，我又不可能调兵来猎杀它们，就想着做一套袖箭防身。昨晚上我就说过，这套袖箭最大的好处就是它跳出了箭的限制，只需要用普通的箭就可以打出很大的威力。当然使用者是谁也很重要，我用这套袖箭，威力就没这么大。”

卡莎笑道：“这袖箭好像对我的饮血剑也有一定的作用，你说我用这袖箭比你强，那这袖箭就归我了。你准备给它起个什么名字？”莎拉想起旧日情事，伸手轻抚自己小腹，叹道：“要不是当初有只海妖把我伤了，我也不会疼了这么多年，就叫它海妖杀手吧，专杀海妖。”

卡莎听见这“海妖杀手”几个字，大是称赞了一番，随后嘿嘿一笑，道：“那你这海妖杀手可就归我了。”莎拉哼了一声，道：“我本来也都是你的女人了，这海妖杀手做出来不归你归谁？”阿狸则跃在卡莎肩头，在卡莎耳边嘤咛出声。卡莎顺手抓了抓阿狸后颈绒毛，笑道：“好啦，我知道了，我不欺负莎拉了。”

阿狸盘在卡莎后颈，九条尾巴随意披散下来，三条垂在卡莎肩胛，另有六条搭在卡莎胸前，莎拉也挽住卡莎手臂，说道：“咱们回去吧，我又有点困了。”其时已是上午十点，兼之今日本该休息，海滩上人便渐渐多了起来，不少平民百姓见了莎拉，振臂高呼万岁，面上神色也是毕恭毕敬，生怕自己怠慢了女帝陛下。

众百姓里不乏军中士兵亲属，莎拉如何迭出奇兵，挥师纵横，他们虽未亲眼见到，却也自当兵的亲属嘴里听说。但凡述说旁人事迹，总逃不了添油加醋，于是莎拉便坐实了“用兵如神”的名头，至于这位用兵如神的陛下如何为了抽支烟犯浑哭闹，自然遮住不说。

卡莎见众人对莎拉拥戴确是出于至诚，寻思：“原来莎拉对他们有这么大的恩惠，以前我还不知道。”莎拉伏在卡莎耳边，低声道：“你镇住他们一下，我想说几句话。”卡莎运起内劲，说道：“众位还请安静一下，陛下有几句话要给大家说。”

此时卡莎修为较那日北上时更为精进，两句话说来，在场众人无不听得清清楚楚，但她几句言语却又是清朗爽脆，中正平和，正是一副少女声气，听来实在说不出的受用。众百姓虽不明就里，阿狸却是暗暗叹服，心知卡莎功力之高，几可说是一只脚踏进了神界。

一时间寂静无声，众人只听莎拉如何吩咐。莎拉朗声道：“别老是喊万岁了，活一万年可没什么意思，就算是帝后，她也只活了四千多年，没活到一万年。真活个什么万岁，到时候都老了不好看了，你们要是真心实意喜欢我，还不如祝我永远漂亮，又活得长，又漂亮了。”众百姓虽对莎拉一片赤诚，这时也不由得大笑起来。

又过一阵，卡莎便听见海滩上此起彼伏地叫喊：“陛下永远漂亮！”更有人变换了花样，夸赞紫妃如何武功高强，但却并未有人祝她貌美，只是任她卡莎如何纯朴实在，听见这般夸赞，也不禁飘飘然起来。

卡莎笑道：“多谢各位好意，我也想听你们说我永远漂亮，算了，还是说永远健康吧，漂亮那是陛下的事。”众人听见卡莎如此不知轻重，不禁心中有气，均想：“给你行礼祝福那是看了陛下的面子，这人怎么这么不知好歹？还命令起我们了？”

卡莎见众人面上变色，暗叫不妙，忙又看向莎拉，示意莎拉替自己开口解围。

莎拉已明其意，摆了摆手，道：“好了，别给我戴高帽子了，你们该怎么玩怎么玩吧，今天休息。”众人听见莎拉下令，这才退去，只是这一干人等仍对卡莎怒目而视，不免也让卡莎头痛，寻思：“这帮人只服莎拉，看来以后在外面还是不能太随便，不然我得被他们撵走。”

莎拉却想：“我都快被他们当成神仙供起来了，这么下去可不是办法。”她想及此处，伏在卡莎耳边，低声道：“先回去吧，这海妖杀手都试了，我还有一把枪没做，不过那把枪不是给你的。”卡莎点了点头，随即陪同莎拉回了宫里，一路上自不免开口让莎拉帮自己在比尔吉沃特众臣民面前说些好话之类。

莎拉却是毫不理睬，到了屋里也只吩咐卡莎将制枪台端在外边，仗着体内已有了阿狸的内丹，自己生出几团狐火送进炉膛，待炉中烈焰翻腾，钳了一块铁锭进去试探火力，眼见炉中焰色自白转蓝，铁锭也给烧得通红，莎拉这才取出一柄小锤，“叮叮当当”地敲打起来。

莎拉浸淫这铸造之道日久，过不多时，便做了一柄手枪出来。卡莎老实不客气，伸手便将这枪抓在手里把玩起来。哪知莎拉更不搭话，劈手夺过，喝道：“这枪不是给你的，自己玩你的海妖杀手去。”

卡莎从未被莎拉如此对待，她那些无理要求，莎拉无不一一满足，便如当初阿狸神志不清时一般。这时卡莎不过是要玩一玩这柄手枪，便被莎拉喝止，自然颇感委屈，但她也知自己平日里欺负莎拉有些狠了，说不定是莎拉闹了情绪，因而也只坐在一边，并不多做言语。

莎拉见卡莎一脸的不解，想起自己先前失态，叹了口气，歉然道：“对不起，我只是想起了一件事，你要就给你，我再做一把就好了。”卡莎也并非不通情理，将莎拉揽在自己腿上坐下，说道：“你刚才怎么了？是想起了什么不好的事吗？”莎拉点了点头，道：“是想起了点事，刚才在海边的时候，我看得出来，他们对你的态度不太好。”

卡莎笑道：“他们对我态度不好，怎么你也开始了？阿狸这段时间也喜欢咬我，我都被你们弄得委屈了。”卡莎不过是随口调笑，莎拉却道是卡莎当真因此而伤心难过，紧搂住卡莎脖颈，跟着腮边堕了两行珠泪，也不知哭些什么。其实莎拉和阿狸相处日久，加之体内已有了阿狸内丹，性格便学了阿狸，几乎是和阿狸一般无二，卡莎越是劝解，越是要哭得梨花带雨，一时竟把卡莎吓得慌了手脚，赶忙替莎拉擦拭脸上泪水。

阿狸也跃在莎拉肩头，伸出一只前爪替莎拉擦去泪水。总算莎拉过了一阵也便自己收敛下去，抽泣道：“对不起…我刚才是以为你要夺我权力了…我知道我是你的人…我也无所谓…可是我就是放不下这些人民…”卡莎笑道：“我不会谋权篡位的，我知道自己几斤几两，莎拉，你想多了。我只是喜欢欺负你。”

阿狸苦于说不出人话劝慰，这时只得伸尾巴在莎拉身上轻拂以示安抚。莎拉定了定神，想起自己受人拥戴而卡莎遭人轻慢，叹道：“你来客观评价一下我吧，我究竟当没当好这个皇帝。”卡莎想了想，正色道：“你这个陛下应该辩证看待，不能神话你。”莎拉只点了点头，示意卡莎往下说。

卡莎续道：“虽然你以前很有功绩，但是不代表你没犯过糊涂。毕竟酿河战役我在场，炮击暗影岛也算是我指挥，总的来说，你功过七三开吧。”莎拉黯然道：“那我的三成过错在哪？我总要想办法解决掉。”卡莎大笑道：“你还当真了？我逗你的。”跟着便又将莎拉搂得紧了些，柔声道：“你就是最好的，没有过错。你压力太大了，加上那三天对你心理伤害太大，这段时间你好好休息吧。”

哪知莎拉听见卡莎这几句话，又是痛哭流涕，这次较先前她哭的那阵更难收场。卡莎自知不易劝慰，便又想下重手将莎拉击晕。眼见卡莎目露凶光，银牙紧咬，阿狸暗叫不妙，忙又跃在卡莎身上，啃咬卡莎手腕。卡莎见阿狸不满，心知是阿狸看穿了自己心中所念，叹一口气，调侃道：“好了，莎拉，你一直这么哭，不饿吗？”

莎拉却是不理不睬，只自顾自地哭泣。卡莎想起自己耐心不足，恐怕要惹出祸事，横抱莎拉回了卧室，令阿狸前去开解，她自己则去厨房做些菜肴充饥。卡莎武功既高，厨艺也是未曾落下，做些饮食出来，莎拉大是赞赏，一时间便忘了先前自己如何哭闹，大吃大喝了一顿。

到得下午，莎拉已是破涕为笑，在卧室里不住地玩弄阿狸皮毛。卡莎想起莎拉难得如此清闲，笑道：“莎拉，你那把枪到底是拿来干嘛的？你准备拿去发给谁？”莎拉没好气道：“上次你瞒着我偷偷去惹事，要不是我打不通你电话，让人去救你，你可就惨了。”

卡莎想起自己遭了菲奥娜暗算，几乎被当做货物运走，忍不住打了个寒噤，道：“幸亏他们两个来得及时，要不然我就被邮过来了。”莎拉道：“所以我这是送给格雷福斯的大礼，加上他最近评上了教授，我让他来给国内的学术期刊审稿。就是想不到以前的混混出了这么多成果。”

卡莎笑道：“以前的海盗头子，刚才躺在我怀里哭成那样，我也想不到。”莎拉心知卡莎所言非虚，脸上一红，埋怨道：“还不是怪你们两个，把我搞成那样，我当时都绝望了。不过我感觉我现在变得爱哭了应该也和阿狸的内丹有关系，换了以前你们不在这的时候，我还没这么娇气。”

卡莎伸手将阿狸抱在手里，揉弄阿狸尾巴，笑道：“反正你娇气也是在我面前娇气。在你那些人民面前，你还是救了他们的人，他们也都心甘情愿让你当这个陛下。”莎拉忽然想起了些什么，道：“再有一年几个月，我称帝就满十年了，前几年是最难的，那会只能搞军工，后来引进了很多科技，发展了一下轻工业和渔业，现在就可以闷声大发财了。”

卡莎忽道：“莎拉，有件事我想问问你，看你的意见。”莎拉点了点头，并不答话，只伸手玩弄阿狸皮毛。卡莎道：“照理来说，那时候你是称帝十周年，你自己也说，你的功绩主要是建立了这支军队，到时候你可以来一次阅兵，展示一下你的军队实力。”

莎拉没好气道：“你是不是看到我笔记本了，和我想的一样。”卡莎笑道：“那是你的事，我知道自己不行，我明面上算是你的妃子，不能干政，除非你把我当接班人。”莎拉正色道：“有件事，我想请你理解一下，这个接班人，一开始我心目里面的最佳人选其实不是你。”

卡莎虽知自己未必便能接了莎拉的班，但自莎拉口中说出来，终究有些遗憾，但她天性烂漫，倒也释然，笑道：“那你的最佳接班人一开始是谁？”莎拉黯然道：“她叫玉蓉儿，也是个会打仗的，而且对我忠心耿耿，可惜了。”卡莎不解，道：“怎么就可惜了？”莎拉喝了口咖啡，说道：“三年前，她丈夫想刺杀我夺权，为了这个，她和她丈夫撕破了脸，跑来给我通风报信。”

卡莎听得一背的冷汗，道：“那她后来怎么样了？”莎拉轻描淡写道：“那条狗等不及了，找了一个恕瑞玛人，让他趁着我在外面的时候开黑枪。”卡莎大感惶恐，颤声道：“你没事吧？”莎拉笑了笑，道：“我没事，你猜是谁救了我一命？”卡莎随口道：“我猜是格雷福斯，别的人我不认识，崔子那会还在追伊芙琳，没工夫救你。”

莎拉道：“你倒是聪明，就是他救了我。他那会刚好在这边，直接就把我按在地上，他自己肩膀挨了一枪，他还说自己是纯爷们，子弹打不伤他。玉蓉儿因为那件事，我不得已把她软禁起来了，这也是为了保护她，毕竟她对我没有二心。她的军衔，一早就敲定了，我也没改，还是让她当元帅。”

卡莎道：“你是女帝，所以下边要有女元帅，不然就有人会说你是靠长得漂亮才上的这个位置。”莎拉道：“这跟性别没关系，她打仗非常注重伤亡，无论是我刚称帝那会的大兵团作战还是后面的小股部队的战术，她的部队伤亡总是最小的。只是说，她战略眼光还欠了点火候，但是单凭她指挥打了两次大战，这个元帅就该是她的。”

卡莎笑道：“我听你讲过，她的大手笔其实是你立国战的时候，和诺克萨斯的战役。她以阵亡六千六百人的代价，打垮了诺克萨斯五万多人。”


	59. 炉中翻铁焰（3）

莎拉道：“这是立国战的第三场，真正难打的是第一场，那时候她兵力占优，但是战线太长，不容易消化，因此，一次战役其实是三次立国战里面最难打的。那时候我给她写信说：‘我不看伤亡数字，我只要歼灭战。’之后，她运用战术微操，把阵亡数压在了一万四，敌军被做掉了五万多人。”

卡莎道：“三次立国战役，她指挥了两次？怪不得是元帅。”莎拉道：“第二次战役虽然打赢了，但阵亡了两万一千人，比一次和三次战役加起来还多，而且二次战役输了可以再打，一次战役输了我人都没了。”

卡莎道：“现在不谈你的立国之战了，现在是你所谓学术期刊的问题，格雷福斯是研究爆炸与冲击的，你准备让他帮你干什么？又有什么新技术了？”莎拉反问道：“前段时间在原暗影岛修了一个研究院，全称叫做比尔吉沃特爆轰物理研究院，发行了三本期刊，你知不知道？”

卡莎道：“我不干政，只是听说过，具体是什么情况我不了解。”莎拉道：“我平常太忙了，只是这几天清闲，我就看他们发的文章。他们的顶级期刊是《极端情况下的材料》，主要研究的武器对单位的摧毁，也算是半个搞军事的机构，这个刊让他审，毕竟他是这方面权威。”

卡莎道：“你就不怕他给你泄密了？毕竟他也不是效忠于你。”莎拉笑道：“他不会的，他也是我好兄弟，而且好处给得足，我再敲打敲打就行了。”这日下午，莎拉想起卡莎也对这枪垂涎，干脆便再做了两把。只是做这枪虽不麻烦，却是十分地费眼，到得后来，莎拉直呼眼睛疼痛，不免也让卡莎暗感惭愧。

又过一阵，莎拉将阿狸抱在怀里，道：“我有点事和这小混球出去，你就在家里待着，我不好带你。”卡莎道：“怎么不好带她？她不过是只狐狸嘛。”莎拉道：“我主要是不想多解释，我们等下去见玉蓉儿，我还是要和她谈谈话。”卡莎道：“你是不是想让她回军队里？毕竟她练兵还是挺厉害的。”

莎拉点了点头，道：“有件事我想和你们商量商量。”卡莎笑道：“还商量，你这也太客气了。说吧，什么事？”莎拉皱眉道：“你还没过来的时候，和阿狸住的房子，我想让玉蓉儿过去暂住一段时间，你看…”卡莎想也没想，道：“你去问问阿狸吧，我无所谓。”阿狸说不出话，只叼来钥匙放在莎拉手边，用自己狐耳在莎拉手背上蹭了蹭。

莎拉会意，携了卡莎和钥匙便往玉蓉儿住处而去。莎拉有令在先，这玉蓉儿住处戒备极是森严，一来是为了震慑众人，意思是这人家属曾对己不轨，但自己慈悲为怀，只对她严加看管，并不伤她性命，二来也是护住这位爱将的周全，免得有人打着自己旗号对她不利。

这玉蓉儿对外是称被关在了马厩里反省，实则是一套两层小楼，虽远不及莎拉宫殿那般的豪奢，却也并没委屈了她。见莎拉亲临，众军士自然分开一条道路，护送莎拉进了房屋。玉蓉儿毕竟也曾统兵百万，虽被莎拉软禁，英姿不减当年，只是自己对家人管束不严，不免也有些惴惴。眼见莎拉进了自己屋里，玉蓉儿赶忙拜倒在地，颤声道：“陛下，您怎么来了？”

莎拉也不寒暄，喝道：“别在这给我装死了，给你两个月时间调整心态。两个月以后，自己去军队练兵。”玉蓉儿道：“陛下，我罪孽深重，不敢再回军队了，您另请高明吧。”莎拉道：“现在外面还有不少人想打着我的旗号做了你。所以听我命令，去紫妃的旧居暂住一段时间，我把这边的阻力给你清理掉。”玉蓉儿见莎拉如此强硬，也只得领受莎拉君命。

莎拉这才满意，道：“一个月以后，我让紫妃送你上飞机。你是我的得力干将，对我又忠心耿耿，如果你死了，就是对我的削弱，这也是他们的打算。我再告诉你一句，你如果公开坐飞机去紫妃的旧居，大概率要机毁人亡，还要拉上其他乘客给你陪葬。”

卡莎哪料得到这许多门道，挠了挠头，单膝跪地，道：“那您准备怎么样护住这位元帅？”莎拉却不管不顾，挖苦道：“这马厩里有苍蝇，还什么元帅呢，这点卫生都不会打扫？”卡莎和玉蓉儿当即会意，各自住口不语。莎拉则携了卡莎的手，缓步出了玉蓉儿住所。

又过十数日，莎拉身体已恢复如初，只体内多了颗阿狸的内丹。莎拉差人将格雷福斯请到自己办公室里，讲明了自己做这枪的用意。格雷福斯道：“莎拉，你这算是把这些有点成绩的全部拉来你这剥削啊，好了，我同意，看在你送我这把枪的份上。”莎拉笑道：“行了，我可没剥削你，三本期刊，一本《极端情况下的材料》，一本《爆轰物理研究院学报》，一本《含能物质》，都归你管了。”

格雷福斯苦笑道：“我又不是闲职，自己还有一堆项目，你这是把我当牲口用啊。”莎拉笑道：“拿人钱财，替人消灾。你收了我给你的枪，就该好好给我服务。我这现在有九个元帅，你要不要考虑考虑，文职的元帅，这军衔不影响你在那边的研究，我也好凑个整，你和武官的待遇一样。”

格雷福斯道：“我算是明白为什么这把枪要叫收集者了，你把高端人才全部收集到你这来了，威逼利诱地让他们被剥削。”莎拉笑道：“我可没威逼你，这叫单纯的利诱。”莎拉站起身来，道：“我利用过你这么多次，说实话，我都有点不好意思了。”

格雷福斯却道：“谁能想到当年那个小女孩，现在已经成了女帝陛下了。那件事能不能卖我一个面子，毕竟崔子现在还不知情，我不想他为了这个煎熬。”莎拉叹了口气，道：“那件事对我的伤害仅次于当年的普朗克，快十五年了，连本人都忘了。可是我就是记得清楚，一个十五岁的女孩，她在做这些事情的时候就不会愧疚吗？”

格雷福斯道：“我知道我不一定能劝住你，但是我也劝你，尽量别做的太绝，毕竟崔子心里难受，再说了，另一件事究竟是谁指挥的，那个人也都知道了。”莎拉脸色大变，颤声道：“什么另一件事？我…我不知道…”格雷福斯却不搭理，只道：“莎拉，我会回去旁敲侧击，让她给你赔礼道歉，这件事咱们翻篇，毕竟我收了你这么多好处。有些仇恨是可以放下的。”

卡莎有些听不下去，无奈道：“谜语人差不多得了，你们两个这是什么谜语？听的我头大。”莎拉摆了摆手，示意格雷福斯退下，这才说道：“到时候你就明白了，现在我还不想说，或者是不适合说。等玉蓉儿这件事解决了，我再慢慢给你们讲，可以吗？”

莎拉声音越说越低，到了后来，几乎已是一副哀求的语气，卡莎也知不便深究，只陪同莎拉在办公室里处理政务。

其实卡莎见莎拉情状有异，也已隐隐猜出一二，她见莎拉痛苦万状，心知莎拉旧日必然遭了折辱，倘若自己出言询问，反倒是戳了莎拉痛处，当下便同莎拉坐在一旁，只把莎拉双手攥住，温言道：“都过去了，没事的，你不是还有我吗？”

莎拉也不搭话，只将自己双手抽出，埋头处理她的政务。其实莎拉今日本该休息，但她终究没法闲得住，又在桌前坐了一整日。眼见日暮西垂，众人散尽，莎拉这才起身，挽住卡莎手臂，回了自己桃花殿里。一路上自不免在卡莎面前撒些娇，让卡莎背她飞行一圈。

二人进了屋里，不见阿狸迎接，赶忙四处去寻。此时莎拉方知这宫殿太大的难处，她当初不愿有人伺候，干脆便孤身一人在这住下，寻常些的寝宫也全拿来当杂货间使用。何况这宫殿里遍布机关，如若阿狸一时兴起，在这宫里乱跑，误触了机关，以她身体之弱，即便不命丧当场，也要全身筋骨尽碎，落个残废。

这二人找了一阵，不见阿狸踪影，想着德莱厄斯并未现身，那么阿狸身体也应无恙，说不定只是她存心开个玩笑，干脆便不去找，只往桃花殿里而去，想着阿狸自会回屋歇息。她二人正走在殿门口桃树林里，忽听得“沙沙”几响，桃枝分开，树丛里跃了只通体白毛的狐狸下来，正落在卡莎肩头。卡莎和莎拉见阿狸平安无事，各自长吁口气，对视而笑。

哪知卡莎想起自己先前担惊受怕，复又出了殿门，倒提了阿狸九条尾巴，折了根桃枝下来，不住地往阿狸臀部抽打。阿狸吃痛，却苦于尾巴被卡莎死死攥住，无力反抗，也只能受了这皮肉之苦。虽说卡莎不过是存心玩闹，并没当真打坏了阿狸，但她随时以欺负阿狸和莎拉为乐，不免也让阿狸恼怒，奋力挣扎起来。

卡莎一路倒提阿狸回了屋里，随手找来根腰带系在阿狸脖颈，笑道：“这是给你的惩罚，谁让你要吓唬我。”莎拉亦是笑道：“我有办法惩罚她，而且会让她后悔的。刚才真是吓死我了。”阿狸这才知道是自己做得错了，赶忙摇起了自己尾巴，以求莎拉饶了自己。 

莎拉毫不理会，只伏在卡莎耳边低语一阵，便将阿狸缚在一边，令她动弹不得。跟着卡莎转身进了厨房，留了莎拉和阿狸在一边。莎拉见阿狸一番委屈模样，笑道：“你委屈一会，谁让你今天这玩笑开这么大。再说了，你前几天把我都快把我弄坏了还没找你算账呢。”

阿狸暗暗叫苦，哪知莎拉玩心大起，又将阿狸翻转过来，揉搓阿狸腹部皮毛，恶狠狠地道：“胖成这样了，晚上别吃饭了，减减肥，你以后还有演唱会，你的身材可是我的脸面。”阿狸听见莎拉也捡起了卡莎那套，只气得苦，但她说不出话，加之被莎拉伸手握住了嘴，连在莎拉身上咬一口也没法办到，只气鼓鼓地把狐狸脸蛋偏在一边，不去理会莎拉神色。

莎拉还待要再同阿狸玩闹一阵，忽然便嗅见了一阵肉香，心知是卡莎整治了几道好菜，把阿狸晾在一边，自己去了卧室外面，大吃大喝了一阵。这卧室门大敞四开，莎拉又是存心欺负阿狸，故意嚼得啧啧作响，勾引阿狸馋虫。

阿狸早闻见了这香气，她嗅觉远较人类灵敏，不但知道这是道硬菜，还知卡莎是做了几只兔子，一时间只觉饥饿难当，腹中似有一团火焰烧灼一般，可她被卡莎这混球缚住，无论如何也挣不脱这根腰带，加之这腰带本来是根纯银链子，更是绝了阿狸把它咬断的念想。

阿狸正在咽着唾沫，这时莎拉端了只烤兔过来，笑道：“快吃吧，知道你好这口。”阿狸心中有气，只把脑壳扭在一边，不去看莎拉脸上神色。卡莎更是提了瓶烈酒，在阿狸面前斟了一杯饮下，随手撕了一条兔腿，喂进阿狸嘴里。阿狸先前便饿得厉害，这时卡莎给了她台阶下，赶忙风卷残云般地吃了个干净，连骨头也嚼得稀碎，吞进肚里。

卡莎暗暗好笑，又撕了几块兔肉，眼见阿狸下颌白毛吃得油光铮亮，掏了自己手机，给阿狸拍了下来。莎拉笑道：“你的粉丝们好久都没见到你了，总得给他们看看你的生活照吧。”阿狸实在馋得有些狠了，只埋头吃这兔肉，毫不理会莎拉调侃。

卡莎亦是笑道：“别急，我今天做得多，够你吃的。”说着顺手扯了张纸，替阿狸擦了嘴边油渍。哪知阿狸老实不客气，张嘴便咬。卡莎浑没聊到阿狸竟被自己惹恼，连闪躲的念头也没生出半点，终于被阿狸利齿咬伤。卡莎也被咬得疼了，想也没想，抽手便打。

莎拉眼明手快，赶忙伸掌挡开，埋怨道：“明明是你自己欺负人家，现在被咬疼了就又想动手打她？”卡莎却没把此事放在心上，嘿嘿一笑，道：“又不是真的要打她，跟她开个玩笑，你急什么？”说着便是一掌，拍在阿狸臀部。阿狸嘤鸣一声，在地上蜷成一团，不住地流着眼泪。

莎拉想起卡莎酒醉凌虐阿狸的往事，暗叫不妙，赶忙捧起卡莎面颊，果见卡莎耳根通红，双眼无神，显是喝醉了酒的情状，原来她不过是喝了一杯，便已全无理性。倘若卡莎当真发了狂性，要对阿狸施暴，以她功力之高，除非德莱厄斯现身，谁能敌得住她？

莎拉又瞟了眼阿狸，见她已是一副疼痛难禁的模样，更是叫苦不迭，赶忙道：“好了好了，让她吃吧，平常她也没这么好的胃口。”卡莎随口应了一声，蹲在原地，只伸指逗弄阿狸。阿狸既是恼怒，复又委屈，也不顾自己脖颈还被拴住，便往一旁跑去，一时竟把自己白毛勒掉了一片。

莎拉赶忙替阿狸解了腰带，顺手把阿狸关进衣柜，她见卡莎呼吸渐趋粗重，又扶卡莎在床上躺下，自己则去厨房打整了一番。卡莎酒醉，过不多时便已呼呼大睡。莎拉待卡莎睡得熟了，这才又把阿狸放了出来，替阿狸冲洗一番，各自躺下安睡。

次日卡莎醒来，不免被莎拉教训一顿，卡莎深悔自己过错，加之有心显示手艺，排出一桌好菜，这次她学了个乖，再不敢喝烈酒，只喝些红酒，稍有些意思便可。阿狸向来贪睡，这时还未睁眼醒来，已闻见阵阵香气。一来是卡莎厨艺太好，二来也是阿狸自己不争气，闻见这阵香气，自己跃了出来。

卡莎见阿狸并无怪罪自己的意思，舒了口气，道：“对不起啊，宝贝，昨天又把你惹生气了。”阿狸全不理会，跳在桌上，流水价地把兔肉吞进肚里。卡莎和莎拉对视一眼，齐声大笑起来。

其实卡莎也知阿狸平常难过哭泣的时候多而欢喜的时候少，暗暗发誓要护住阿狸一世周全，宁肯自己性命不保，也要让阿狸不受伤害。但她武功高了，心知世上再没人能动阿狸半分，不免也有些松懈，反倒是她自己数次伤了阿狸的心，只是阿狸每次都原谅了卡莎，卡莎渐渐地便没把阿狸的感受放在心上，终究酿了恶果出来。


	60. 女帝昔时念

好在卡莎有了数次教训，也已洗心革面，乖乖服侍阿狸。但她终究武功太高，合莎拉阿狸两人之力，也远非卡莎敌手，有时卡莎存心气上阿狸一气，不免让阿狸敢怒不敢言，不过那也是后事，暂且先不写下。

却说这边卡莎想起阿狸平时确实没这般好的胃口，加之她也有心炫耀自己手段，连着做了数日的兔肉，均不重样，把阿狸养得生出一层肥膘，一身白毛也是通透闪亮，于狐媚中增了可爱(注：部分读者可能对此段描写不解，仅四川人方能深解兔肉美味)，更是迷得卡莎神魂颠倒。

卡莎见阿狸发胖，几次想要逗弄阿狸，却被阿狸轻巧避开，心知阿狸修为见长，只要再休养一段日子，自能变成人形。莎拉却知是阿狸对卡莎心生怨气，伸手将阿狸抱起，放在卡莎怀里。阿狸本想跃在一边，可她已被卡莎搂住，哪能跳得出去？

莎拉笑道：“好了，看她给你弄了这么多好吃的，你就饶了她吧。再说了，你的内丹还是她帮你恢复的。”阿狸这才安定下来，趴在卡莎胸口，伸爪轻触卡莎面颊。卡莎当即会意，找来柄檀木梳子，替阿狸梳起了她那身白毛。

莎拉叹了口气，道：“你不是想知道当初究竟发生了什么吗，我现在就给你讲。但是答应我，这件事不影响你们乐队的友谊，过去了这么多年，我也该放下了。”卡莎却将阿狸放在一边，道：“今天先不讲，等阿狸变回来你再讲，这事肯定伤害过你，我们陪你喝酒，把伊芙琳叫上，让她给你道歉。”

莎拉听见卡莎终究把这事猜了出来，颤声道：“你…你都知道了？”卡莎道：“阿卡丽又没和你有交集，只可能是之前伊芙琳到处作恶，把你伤害了，她作的恶太多，只是无意中把你也伤害到了。”莎拉哼了一声，说道：“无意？她为了从我身上汲取痛苦，又等了我四年，我…”

卡莎伸手把莎拉嘴堵住，柔声道：“我已经猜出来了，你不用再说了，那也不是你的问题，我不在乎。”莎拉娇躯抖了两抖，终于倒在卡莎怀里，大放了一阵悲声。可莎拉毕竟也是卡莎恋人，眼见她为了此事而痛苦难禁，卡莎又如何能不在乎？

卡莎劝住莎拉，想起莎拉也已今非昔比，自己当可不必时刻保护她，出了殿门，连电话也不打，袍袖一拂，便运起一身功力，直往伊芙琳住处而去。但见卡莎裙裾飘飘，足尖轻点，人便从海面上奔出数千米远，宛似御风而行，虽还远不及神王那般的动念即至，却也可说是神通绝世。

过不多时，卡莎便已叩响伊芙琳房门。伊芙琳正在屋里写着新歌，见是卡莎登门，也便把卡莎请进屋里，说道：“你都知道了，那件事是我对不起莎拉。”卡莎道：“伊芙，你对她的伤害太大了，她能不能原谅你那是她的事，你既然知道我来这的用意，我就先走了，阿狸身体还没恢复，我回去守着她。”

伊芙琳伸手拦下卡莎，歉然道：“别急，你来了就在这歇一会吧，我跟你聊聊我和莎拉的往事，反正你回去也快。”卡莎叹道：“还是别聊了，我听见你折磨她，我怕我忍不住打你一顿。”伊芙琳再三开口挽留，卡莎也只道：“我答应过莎拉，除了重大作战任务，都要随时在她身边。”

伊芙琳面色一变，喝道：“我要是不让你走呢？”卡莎听见伊芙琳有些愠怒，无奈道：“伊芙，你又打不过我，别硬留我了。”哪知卡莎猛然间嗅见一阵甜香，跟着便四肢酥麻，半点劲力也提不起来。卡莎心知是中了伊芙琳的暗算，终于恼了，骂道：“你干什么？混蛋！快放了我。”

伊芙琳却站起身来，扶卡莎在沙发上躺下，道：“你果然这么冲动，冷静点，我不伤害你。”卡莎心知自己性命悬在伊芙琳手里，也只得恶狠狠地道：“你一定要看我难受是不是？滚开！你这个畜生！”伊芙琳听卡莎口出狂言，也发出些火气来，“啪啪”两掌，将卡莎俏脸打得肿起老高，嘴角也是流出几滴血水。

卡莎疼痛难禁，想起伊芙琳旧日为非作歹，杀人无算，自己倘若惹恼了她，只怕保不住这小命。一时间只敢乖乖瑟缩在沙发上，听伊芙琳讲解其中情由。伊芙琳取出一封信，递在卡莎手里，更找来一盒药膏，趁卡莎无力反抗，替她涂在两边面颊。这药膏见效甚快，卡莎顿感两边脸上清凉彻骨，说不出的受用，原本胸中怒火也渐渐消散，只将这信笺拆了开来。

这信笺并无特异，可说寻常之极，信纸却沉甸甸的，卡莎随手一捏，便知是用铂金打就的箔片，心想：“这人倒是喜欢炫耀，拿这个当信纸，我是莎拉的妃子都没这么夸张。”

哪知卡莎展开铂片，更加乖乖不得了，上面密密麻麻地嵌了宝石，是一柄手枪形状，用记号笔写了些字：“看在崔子的面子上，我不调兵杀你，但我也没原谅你，劝你好自为之。但如卡莎日后得知你所做恶事前来寻衅，则你以封经十三香将她制住，狠狠教训一下，将此信给她过目，令她此后不可冲动。”

卡莎见这字迹确为莎拉手迹，更不起疑，只无奈道：“现在能放我走了吧？”伊芙琳道：“那你答应我一件事，不，是答应你的莎拉一件事，以后不要这么冲动。”卡莎没好气道：“你下手这么重，我现在脸还疼呢。行，我答应她，以后不冲动了。但是你究竟对她做了什么？她这么恨你？”

伊芙琳歉然道：“我骗了她，让她等了我几年，然后她十八岁生日那天晚上，我把她给…”卡莎面露不忍，道：“难怪她记恨你，可是她的身子明明是阿狸给破的啊…”伊芙琳叹道：“我趁她昏迷的时候用魔法帮她修复了身体，不过她也真是硬气，被我那样折磨，还能坚持七天才昏过去。”

卡莎倒抽一口凉气，心想：“伊芙的手段，莎拉竟能忍七天才支持不住，可那天婚礼的时候，是伊芙给她化的妆，她怎么不说出来？”伊芙琳看穿卡莎心中所想，说道：“那天婚礼的时候，不适合翻出这件事。我一眼就认出来她是当初那个被我折磨得半死不活的女孩，所以给她化妆的时间很短，免得她突然闹起来，你忘了？”

卡莎猛地省起那日莎拉确实面带一丝愁苦，加之中午莎拉几乎是不要命地痛饮，恐怕也是为了早年间所遭的蹂躏，忍不住叹了口气，幽幽道：“那天格雷福斯和莎拉打哑谜，莎拉就说不让崔子为难。我本来是想帮她报仇的，可是我现在已经任你宰割了，要杀要剐，悉听尊便。”

伊芙琳却不理会卡莎，只沏了壶红茶，调侃道：“反正你来去也快，喝个下午茶吧，咱们也好久没见面了。”卡莎苦笑道：“我功力都被你封印了，还能反抗吗？”伊芙琳笑道：“要不是崔子，我现在可能还是当初那个人人喊打的恶魔，这家伙竟然能让我一个恶魔动情。说起来，当初还是我追的他。”

卡莎想起自己进门没见崔斯特，道：“崔子人呢？他去干什么了？”伊芙琳一脸的嫌弃，说道：“他去和格雷福斯鬼混去了，说要研究学术。我不喜欢格雷福斯，他有狐臭。崔子每次找完他以后，自己身上也是臭的。”卡莎“噗嗤”一笑，道：“他找好兄弟干什么？”

伊芙琳道：“他那天给我说：‘我好兄弟都当教授了，我也要搞搞学术才行 免得他笑话我。’我说：‘你一个赌狗搞什么学术？不怕丢人？’你猜他怎么说？”

“怎么说的？”

伊芙琳道：“这混蛋说赌博就是概率问题，他要研究概率。现在他已经写了本书出来了，正在学院那边审稿，说起来，那菲奥娜校长也不全是坏人，她说那本书审稿通过就给崔子一个讲师的职称。”卡莎却恨恨道：“她在我这就全是坏人。一肚子坏水的人。”

便在此时，房门打开，崔斯特捧了一束花，一本厚书，进了屋里。伊芙琳见崔斯特进门，笑道：“你的书怎么样了？他们通过没有？你这花是不是也有狐臭？”崔斯特见了卡莎，也只寒暄几句，把花插进卧室花瓶，书放在桌上，说道：“通过了，这书已经成了他们教材了。”

卡莎扫了眼封面，果见一行大字：概率论与随机过程。卡莎武功高强，于这什么“概率论”却是一窍不通，说道：“我看不懂，伊芙估计也看不懂，你自己也差不多得了，别在我们面前讲数学。”崔斯特刚用指甲蘸了些茶水，要在桌上写几条公式，见这两人毫不关心，也叹上口气，显出一副极惋惜的模样。

伊芙琳和卡莎又聊一阵，将自己脸伸了过去，笑道：“刚才我打了你两巴掌，你打回来吧，不然你吃亏了。”伊芙琳先前下手着实有些重，卡莎面颊仍隐隐作痛，揉了揉自己脸蛋，说道：“如果不是莎拉让你教训我，我就打回来了，可这是莎拉的意思，我挨打就好了。”

伊芙琳笑道：“我等下给你解药，你吃了解药，就回去吧，我看你是一刻也离不了她们。等你的莎拉下次有空，我再亲自过去给她赔罪，你帮我美言几句。”


	61. 女帝昔时念（2）

卡莎撇了撇嘴，道：“我可不敢帮你说好话。虽说我平常喜欢欺负她，但她要是发起火来，我大气都不敢出。你又跟她结了这么大的仇，到时候你自己过来吧。”伊芙琳苦笑道：“你都怕她，到时候我过去了岂不更难受？赶上她心情不好，是不是就直接把我杀了？”

卡莎道：“她不会的，最多不想见你，她在信里说不杀你，就绝不会杀你。”伊芙琳这才长舒口气，说道：“我到时候给她送点礼物吧，她平常喜欢什么？”卡莎道：“她自己有钱，还是比尔吉沃特的女帝，想要什么就有什么。不过她明年要检阅部队，你可以考虑从这个方面入手。”

伊芙琳道：“我记得你提过一次，她很注重军队建设，你可以回去问问她，有没有军歌之类的，或者给她的阅兵单独写曲子。”卡莎道：“好，我平常不插手她的事务，一来是能力不够，二来也是怕有人说我。上次我和她在海边的时候，那帮人就对我很不友好，生怕我谋权篡位，乱吹枕头风。”

伊芙琳叹了口气，道：“阿狸最近怎么样了？好久没和她联系了，说起来还是她带我入的乐队。她受了那么多苦，也难为她了。”卡莎笑道：“她现在挺好的，每天好吃好喝地给她伺候着，都快胖得走不了路了。”伊芙琳道：“那就好，她可是把她的所有都给你了。你一身的能力本来该是她的。你也是个混蛋，她跟了你以后，反而笑的少了。”

卡莎心中一凛，歉然道：“你别说了，我又想起我那次喝醉了，我…我就是个畜生。”伊芙琳摸出解药，递在卡莎手里，说道：“你还能知道反省，那我也不留你了，你吃了解药就回去吧。有时间我们聚一聚，我去找莎拉道歉。还有，你的脾气也要改改，记得以后不要喝酒，不然你又发酒疯了。”

卡莎点头称是，当下折回莎拉宫里，见莎拉捧了一沓文件，端坐椅上批阅。卡莎自知不能打扰，又见莎拉手边仅有阿狸趴着，便替莎拉沏了杯茶，放在桌上。莎拉也不抬头，只道：“你去找她了？”卡莎更不避讳，说道：“是找她了，她说她会找个时间来向你道歉，还让我帮她在你面前说点好话。”

莎拉喝一口茶，道：“苦了点，不过还好，多加几次水就不浓了。”卡莎笑道：“你这话里可是带刺啊。我猜猜，你想说的是，现在还恨着，多求几次情就不恨了。”莎拉叹一口气，说道：“什么都瞒不住你，可是我不光恨她，我还怕她。现在，我要你把我抱住，这个要求不过分吧。”

卡莎道：“你那些文件看完了没？看完了我就抱你。”莎拉一脸的关切，道：“看完了，她没把你怎么样吧？”卡莎顺手把莎拉抱在怀里，笑道：“你都和人家串通好把我教训一顿了，还恨她呢？”莎拉点了点头，说道：“我不是恨她当初那样折磨我，我是恨她害得我有心理阴影。”

卡莎想起莎拉整日劳累，心生怜惜，说道：“你累不累？是不是想休息了。”莎拉道：“我不累，你不是一直想知道当初发生什么了吗？我现在给你讲吧。”卡莎将莎拉抱得紧了些，心想：“这事一定让莎拉很难受，我还是不听了吧。”说道：“我还是不听了吧，免得你讲着讲着难过。”

莎拉惨然一笑，说道：“都发生了，再说了，我有你这样把我抱着，就不难受了。”卡莎心中一热，道：“那你以后有什么都给我说，好吗？我实在不想看你那么痛苦。”

莎拉并不理会，说道：“很久以前，有一个十四岁的小女孩，整天吃不饱饭，东躲西藏，幸好还有她妈妈留给她的一对手枪。等到她十五岁的那年，有一天早上，她实在饿得太难受了，就找了个当铺，当了些钱，总算是吃了顿饱饭。之后她又用剩下的钱买了把刀子。”

莎拉叹一口气，又道：“我现在可以抽烟了吧？我身体已经好了。”卡莎替莎拉点起根香烟，说道：“这是他们给你特制的，滤嘴比烟丝那截还长，问题不大，抽吧。”莎拉猛吸一口，皱了皱眉，骂道：“这帮混蛋又来糊弄我了，一点劲都没有。”

卡莎道：“你也差不多得了，你把滤嘴那截拆了再试试。”说着自己也点起一支香烟，学着莎拉那般猛吸了一口，给呛了个半死。卡莎一个不注意，把烟扔在了阿狸身上，烧焦了她一撮白毛。阿狸见卡莎吃瘪，自己也觉好笑，竟丝毫不在意自己皮毛被卡莎扔的烟头烫坏。

莎拉却想：“这混球天天欺负我和阿狸，让她再咳会，多遭点报应。”

她想及此处，也不管卡莎脸蛋咳得通红，续道：“下午那个当铺老板看这小姑娘可怜，特意把她抵押的枪还了一把回去。那小姑娘拿了枪，连句谢也不说，就自己跑开了。到了晚上，她趁着天黑，偷着摸进了当铺老板的家里。当时那当铺老板看是这个女孩，想着这只是个孩子，说不定真是饿得太厉害了，就走到她身边坐了下来，还说：‘孩子，你还小，我帮你找艘船，你去船上打打工，还能混口饭吃，这是你妈妈留给你的枪，到时候拿着我还给你的那一把和一半的钱来赎。’”

卡莎这时也已缓过气来，说道：“这当铺的老板倒还是个好人，对你这么好，你得好好谢谢他。”莎拉又猛吸口烟，道：“你还知道那个女孩就是我。那好，我继续给你讲。”卡莎点了点头，但她突然间脸色一变，喝道：“他后来是不是被你杀了？”

莎拉双手捂脸，颤声道：“是…不光他一个人…我怕逃出去的人说我忘恩负义…我杀了他全家…屋子也被我一把火烧了…”卡莎伸手拍了拍莎拉后背，道：“我帮你说吧，我大概猜出来了些。你在哪个地方看过一张悬赏令，这个当铺老板是你权衡利弊后的结果。杀掉他以后的赏金虽然不高，但对当时的小女孩而言，已经是一笔巨款了，而且他算是榜单里面好杀的，你煎熬了很久，最后你决定把自己的良知踩在脚下，把你的恩人一刀杀死。”

莎拉哀求道：“你别说了…让我来说…好不好？”卡莎喝道：“那你说吧，我听你能说出什么花来。”她深知这是莎拉心结，必须给她当头一棒，让她足够悔过，此后才能让她放下。这时一支烟已被莎拉抽完，她便索性再点一根，扯脱了滤嘴才吸。

莎拉狠吸几口，把一支烟抽完，这才说道：“我那把枪已经提前上好了子弹，我等那个老板不注意我，一刀插在他气管里，他没动几下就倒在地上死了。他的那些佣人和亲人，看见我杀了他，就过来抓我，准备让我偿命。那时候我已经装好子弹了，又是有心算无心，所以那些人一个没留，全部被我用枪打死了。我买的那把刀砍不动骨头，加上我当时只是个吃不饱饭的小女孩，手上没力气，拿斧子也砍不掉人的头。我就坐在一地的血上面，找了把锯子，慢慢把那人的头锯下来，去换我的赏金。”


	62. 女帝昔时念（3）

莎拉再点一根烟，苦笑道：“那晚上杀了人以后，我还很愧疚，现在也还觉得对不起他，可是后来手上罪孽越来越多，也就债多了不愁，随他去吧。”

卡莎插口道：“你最愧疚的时候，刚好遇到了伊芙，她本来罪恶比你还深，就花言巧语把你一顿骗，让你彻底成了一个没有任何感情的杀人魔头。那时候她本来打算搞你，但是她想在你身上多吸取一点痛苦，她看你身体太弱了，怕直接把你吸死，以后没得吸了。”

莎拉无奈道：“你少说两句行不行，让我说完。”卡莎却道：“我帮你说出来，你就没那么难受了。”莎拉觉得卡莎所说颇有道理，也便坐在一旁，抽她先前点起的那支烟。卡莎又道：“后来你人越杀越多，攒钱买下了你的小破船。”莎拉驳道：“那可不是小破船，虽说跟现在我的战舰没法比，但在十年前算是厉害的了。”

莎拉想起自己所受凌虐，也不等卡莎回话，把烟按熄在烟灰缸里，叹道：“我也就是买船那天晚上，被她关在船长室…”

过眼滔滔云共雾

那日莎拉屠人满门，换了赏钱，自知铸成大错，一路哭着回了自己住处。她只要双眼一闭，便能看见那当铺老板垂死时的狰狞模样，又想起自己亲手锯了一颗人头，更是浑身战栗，生怕有人找上门来，将她杀来偿命。只是她那时终究是个孩子，加之挨了许久的饿，今天才吃了顿饱饭，到了后半夜，实在挨不住困意，渐渐睡了过去。

次日莎拉醒来，发现自己被个漂亮女人抱在怀里，大感惊恐，但莎拉实在没力气挣脱，只能等那人醒来放手。这时听见那人笑道：“你醒了，莎拉。”莎拉暗暗叫苦，这人连自己名字都叫得出来，那么自己做的恶事，也必然为她知道，说不定只是要等自己开口求饶，再将自己杀死。

那女人轻声道：“莎拉，我带你去吃早饭，咱们吃饱了再回来聊。”莎拉机敏，猜想这人不怀好意，但她被人抱在怀里，没法逃脱，也只能顺口道：“你是谁？为什么要把我抱住，请你放开我。”那人道：“我叫伊芙琳，你叫我姐姐就好，以后你有什么事处理不了，姐姐帮你。”

此后莎拉果然迭逢奇缘，有些她一时杀不掉的人，次日必定捆得严严实实，送到她住处，有时是送来一具干尸，这时莎拉便割下那人首级，装在匣子里去换她的赏钱。如此过了几年，莎拉手上有了赏钱，不致挨饿受冻，身子也一日较一日地好转起来。她本来生得貌美，但她杀人时必定斩草除根，因此也没几个人知道这位红发美人其实也是杀人不眨眼的大魔头。

莎拉却心知是“姐姐”从旁相助，有时伊芙琳来她住处，她便请伊芙琳饮酒吃喝，展示自己功夫，让伊芙琳点评。其实莎拉虽然会些拳脚，但她远非伊芙琳这恶魔的对手。莎拉又并不知自己这位“姐姐”不怀好意，何况伊芙琳是在莎拉最为难熬的日子里出来帮她，莎拉自然没有对她设防的道理。

如此这般，到了莎拉十八岁生日，她已攒下不少钱，便买了自己的船，其时她还没招募得有船员，当晚也只邀了伊芙琳来她船上碰面。伊芙琳到了船上，见四周无人，又见莎拉满心欢喜，淡淡道：“带我到你卧室看看。”莎拉不知其中有诈，更是抓住伊芙琳手腕便往船长室里带。

伊芙琳进了船长室，反手把门带上，说道：“莎拉，这几年，姐姐对你怎么样？”莎拉丝毫没在意，笑道：“当然对我好了，我好不容易才有了个姐姐。姐姐，你要不要喝几杯？”伊芙琳点了点头，掏了瓶烈酒出来，道：“今天我请客，53度的秘密，尝过没有？”

莎拉暗暗咋舌，心想自己连40度的酒也消受不起，更不必说这什么“53度的秘密”了。伊芙琳道：“这53度的秘密不醉人，你喝点试试。”莎拉心想：“姐姐肯定不会害我，就算喝醉了，有她陪我，也不会有什么事。”想着便拧开瓶盖，斟一满杯，一口喝了下去，一时只觉入口甘美，幽雅细腻，显然是瓶好酒。

莎拉正自品鉴这酒的妙处，忽听见自己“姐姐”道：“莎拉，我考考你，你说酿一瓶酒最重要的是什么？”莎拉摇了摇头，道：“我不知道，但我猜是酿酒的原料？”伊芙琳笑道：“猜对了一个，原料是一点，发酵也是一点。这可都是艾欧尼亚本地的金麦和红粱，蒸馏九次，取七次酒，再用几百种不同风味的酒调配出来的。”

莎拉道：“蒸馏了九次，难怪这么烈，不过度数这么高都不辣，肯定也有它的独到之处。”伊芙琳道：“新酒还是比较辣，这酒装瓶以后又放了二十年，等你今天买了船才专门给你开的。”莎拉眼圈一红，颤声道：“姐姐…你…”

伊芙琳只笑了一笑，示意莎拉喝酒，这两人便缠缠夹夹地饮尽了一瓶烈酒。过不多时，莎拉已生醉意，两颊酡红，倒在船长室的床上。眼见莎拉醉酒，伊芙琳赶忙将莎拉抱在一旁桌上，解开了周身衣物。莎拉大为疑惑，但她也只含混不清地道：“姐姐…你要干什么…我想睡觉了…”

伊芙琳阴恻恻地一笑，说道：“莎拉，你说姐姐对你好，那你是不是应该报答姐姐呢？”莎拉毕竟对伊芙琳毫不防备，更不知伊芙琳起了歹念，点了点头，道：“肯定该报答姐姐的…姐姐想让我怎么报答你…”

莎拉自那日做了错事，一直觉得自己就该报答眼前这位“姐姐”，即便伊芙琳不说出口，莎拉也已对她动了真情，她如当真要从莎拉身上吸取痛苦，大可细水长流，慢慢留在莎拉身边享用。只是伊芙琳利令智昏，竟将莎拉折磨得求生不得，速死不能，那便让莎拉十分难熬，终究将莎拉毁了，不过那也是之后的事了。

其实莎拉心中一直觉得自己这“姐姐”温柔体贴，至于自己为什么能凭空多出这么个“姐姐”，她一点也没细想。这时伊芙琳已将莎拉衣物脱下，莎拉竟仍没生出反抗的念头，可见她对伊芙琳信任之深。但此时伊芙琳离她近了，莎拉也发现了自己这“姐姐”头顶已泛出些宝石红色，忍不住伸手去触碰。

哪知这点红色正是伊芙琳命门，即便给不会一点法术的人碰着，她伊芙琳也有香消玉殒之虞。眼见莎拉手指将要触及自己要害，伊芙琳赶忙伸出背后鞭刺，将莎拉手指拨在一边。莎拉当时不过是寻常女子，给伊芙琳鞭刺这么一带，登时痛得落下泪来，酒也完全醒了。

莎拉既已醒酒，伊芙琳也便知道自己阴谋败露，索性将莎拉按在身下，去吻莎拉双唇。莎拉虽对伊芙琳动了些情，但伊芙琳如此轻薄，加之手腕剧痛，不自觉地便有些抗拒起来。莎拉抗拒一阵，也只祈祷这不过是自己“姐姐”酒后无德，哪知伊芙琳更不迟疑，将莎拉翻转过来，随后便有一根炙热之极的棍子硬生生地分开了莎拉紧紧合拢的穴口，顶了进去。

莎拉惨哼一声，双唇已被伊芙琳死死堵住，令她说不出话来求饶。伊芙琳发觉自己在莎拉体内遇上了一层阻拦，猛一运劲，便破开了那层阻拦 ，几滴鲜血顺着莎拉双腿滴落 ，那便是莎拉守了十八年的贞洁。莎拉并非全然地懵懂无知，也知道些欢爱事，只是她实在有些惊惶，这姐姐怎么能生出这根物事，但她跟着便已痛得没了思考的余地。

莎拉熬不住这疼痛，奋力挣扎，试图逃脱伊芙琳的强暴，可伊芙琳花了这许久的日子，等莎拉调养身体，又如何能轻易将她放过？伊芙琳又抽插了一阵，不顾自己以魔法凝成的那根红色棍子还在莎拉体内插着，将莎拉翻了个身，又以自己鞭刺将莎拉手腕钉在桌上，随后摁住莎拉香肩，奋力在莎拉花穴里抽送。

莎拉手腕和下身均剧痛难忍，只能放声惨叫，但她叫着叫着便吓得没了声气，因为她后颈已被伊芙琳咬住，她这赏金猎人终究成了伊芙琳的猎物，伊芙琳钉住莎拉手腕，更咬住她的脖颈，肩膀也被伊芙琳压在桌上，莎拉已没法动弹，只能徒劳地求饶：“不要…姐姐…求你不要这么用力…好痛…呜呜…”她被紧紧按在桌上，臀部翘了起来，如一头雌兽般地承受起了伊芙琳的强暴。

莎拉面庞被压在桌上，自然看不见伊芙琳，更没法看见那根物事的模样，只是莎拉虽然没法看见，身体却能感受得出这物事究竟是什么尺寸，伊芙琳又是什么力道。莎拉感到伊芙琳仍在往自己体内狠插，甚至顶到底了，插进了自己子宫，这剧痛实在不是她所能忍受，可她又怕自己惨叫声太过难听而触怒了伊芙琳，只能低声啜泣。

又过一阵，莎拉受不住这疼痛，挣扎着想从伊芙琳身下逃脱，下身被过于粗大的物事撑开，莎拉只觉得自己正被伊芙琳撕成两半。

伊芙琳察觉出来莎拉胆敢反抗，更用力地咬在莎拉后颈，那尖牙钻透她的皮肤，又流了几滴鲜血出来。而后莎拉又被伊芙琳狠狠地顶了一记。

莎拉被插得头皮发麻，后腰发软，她要站不住了。只是这时也不需要她能站稳，伊芙琳法力高强，自然而然便生出力道托着她的腰，趴在她身上，咬着她的脖颈，那根魔法凝成的棍状物抽插着莎拉花径，碾过莎拉内壁。伊芙琳挺腰抽动了起来，那法力凝成的红色棒又硬又烫，在莎拉蜜穴里猛力奸淫。

伊芙琳看似只知道蛮力抽插，实则她只不过是为了让莎拉更为痛苦，那根物事一路狠顶到底，撑开莎拉子宫口，灌进伊芙琳的法力，莎拉的处女穴受了刺激，自然渗出足以润滑的淫液，让那物事更为干脆地进出。莎拉被顶得呜咽，视力所及之处昏黑一片，看不见任何东西，被自己“姐姐”强暴的感觉便愈加明显。

这位痛苦之拥临时创出的淫器对莎拉而言实在太大，被强制插入更是让莎拉觉得撕裂般的剧痛。可她中了伊芙琳的计，只消伊芙琳不心软，莎拉便逃脱不得，身子也慢慢软了下去。莎拉想起自己不能反抗，或许服软还能有出路，强忍周身剧痛和心中委屈，腻着声道：“姐姐…你轻一点好不好…我好疼…”

莎拉朝伊芙琳撒娇，但那快感也在初夜的剧痛后漫漫涌现，插进自己体内的能量极坚极硬，灼热异常，莎拉根本忽视不得。伊芙琳却不再动了，那物事插在莎拉体内，撑开莎拉的子宫口。莎拉甚至能感受到那物事硬挺在自己花穴里，随着脉搏而一颤一颤地搅弄起了自己花径内壁的褶皱。

莎拉放软了声音朝伊芙琳撒娇之后，伊芙琳却是颇为恼怒，她不愿让莎拉体会快感，她只想单纯地从莎拉身上汲取痛苦，因此更为用力地在莎拉体内戳刺。莎拉又哪知自己的妥协撒娇，只不过激起了伊芙琳较之先前更快，更为用力的抽插。莎拉随着伊芙琳的动作呻吟出声，她被“姐姐”撕裂，被强奸，被啃咬，着实痛苦万分。


	63. 女帝昔时念（4）

莎拉不知自己哪里惹恼了“姐姐”，才招来这般的折磨，只一味地觉得是自己做错了事，因此她也只知道低声求饶。伊芙琳却是毫不容情，甚至更为用力地在莎拉肉穴里抽插，那血液便混着淫液，被伊芙琳的动作带了出来，顺着莎拉双腿滑落，在地上晕开一片殷红。

莎拉的媚肉被伊芙琳蹂躏得肿了起来，可那地方越是肿胀，便越是将那根棍状的物事夹得紧，越是让莎拉觉得疼痛，她再也忍耐不住，惨叫起来。莎拉并不知道自己的惨叫便是伊芙琳日思夜想的东西。而伊芙琳听见莎拉这般的惨叫，更是来了兴致，一次又一次地将这跟棍状物深顶进莎拉花径深处。

莎拉不知道伊芙琳仅仅将自己当成了猎物，她还只觉得这不过是“姐姐”对自己犯了错的惩戒，加之她先前挣扎耗了些体力，因此叫了几声也便消停一会，等到实在痛得没法忍受才又开口惨哼几声。伊芙琳发觉莎拉快要受不住了，便停住抽插的动作，往莎拉子宫里灌些魔法，让她不至于昏死过去，等到莎拉稍微缓过劲来，她便又如先前一般地用力抽插。

莎拉被奸污了一阵，又开始求饶：“姐姐…我哪里做错了…好痛…姐姐…轻一点…”可莎拉哪里知道，她这般不顾一切的惨叫和呻吟对这位痛苦之拥来说，正是一顿美餐，她越是痛苦，伊芙琳便越是满足，越是要让莎拉加倍地痛苦。

伊芙琳并非不擅长这淫事，但她为了让莎拉多受疼痛，只管使足一股蛮力，在莎拉花径里狠戳狠刺。好在莎拉已流出了不少淫液，那根物事得到润滑，花穴里慢慢地涌出些快感，在这剧痛中还能勉强给她些安慰。莎拉试过惨叫，求饶，乃至撒娇，可伊芙琳始终不肯将她放过。

莎拉也察觉出了这一点，把眼闭上，落了几行珠泪下来。那物事重重顶在子宫口上，而莎拉觉得还有些长度没插进来，可她哪能再容纳得进去？伊芙琳本来也并非善类，对莎拉这般的美人，她也能下得去手，不管不顾地继续往里深插。莎拉哭泣着求饶：“啊…姐姐…别再顶了…会死掉的…呜呜…”

莎拉随着伊芙琳的动作，被顶得往前，那根红色棒子撑圆了莎拉被淫液泡透的花径，有些硕大的前端抵在子宫口，又施了力道继续往里挤压。再这么被奸淫下去，她真的会死掉，这位后来的女帝一时只觉得浑身发软，肉穴为了减少痛苦，缓缓淌出更多的淫液，反倒令莎拉的快感更强了些。

其实莎拉小腹已经被撑得微微隆起，她自己也能感觉出来，可她脸颊被伊芙琳压在桌上，这时也没法看得见自己的狼狈模样，更不知道自己子宫已被伊芙琳开拓了一番。不知过了多久，伊芙琳也怕自己将莎拉玩死，最终饶过了她，没继续往子宫里插，那根红宝石般的棍子便缓缓往后退了些。

莎拉暗暗吁一口气，可哪知伊芙琳早已探查出了莎拉的极限，紧接着又是一阵迅猛无比的抽插，将莎拉插得痛哭流涕，连求饶的话也说不清楚。莎拉也不知道她该干什么，只能顺着本能去迎合，才能略微减少些痛苦。伊芙琳体会到了强暴莎拉的妙处，便再也控制不住，动作也是愈加凶猛，那物事更是随着心意而又粗长了些。

伊芙琳猛烈地插入，又左右旋转半圈，再迅速地抽出，这步骤和莎拉在街巷中用匕首捅人时一般无二，受害人的痛苦也便一般无二，只是被莎拉捅了的人过不多时便能死去，而现下换成了这位赏金猎人自己被伊芙琳这样插入，伊芙琳又不能让莎拉死去，免得以后没得享用，这足以致命的痛苦便被伊芙琳放大数倍，施加回了莎拉身上。

莎拉已疼得绝望，索性不再挣扎，只能从剧痛中去体会交合的快感。伊芙琳的法力烫得莎拉浑身麻软，撑着她肉穴内壁，抵着她的花心，她的处女花径每一毫每一厘都被“姐姐”撑开。伊芙琳仗着自己法力高强，看似柔弱的纤腰不停挺动着，把控着莎拉的痛苦和生死。每一下抽出都带出身下这位赏金猎人那滑腻的淫液和肿胀起来的穴肉，又借着这润滑而毫不费事地插了回去。

伊芙琳用力实在太猛，抽插时的噗呲声竟能在莎拉的惨叫声中听得清清楚楚，连伊芙琳自己也颇觉诧异。那媚肉裹在宝石棒上，被猛烈的抽插带出来，又被伊芙琳顶得塞了回去。莎拉不知道被强暴了多久，只知道自己嗓子喊得哑了，腿和腰也都软了，但自己只需要翘着屁股，等着伊芙琳这根宝石棒的每一次插入。

伊芙琳紧握着莎拉腰肢，她发觉自己对莎拉的痛苦格外喜欢，于是便有意识地插得更狠，听莎拉更为凄厉的惨叫与求饶。但是到了后来，莎拉渐渐适应了那物事，她竟能感知到灭顶般的快感，腿上也是一阵阵地凉意。其实那全是她流出来的蜜液，地上原本的几滴红色也已被淫水冲淡成了粉色，淫靡异常，她竟被伊芙琳奸淫到了高潮。

自星垂平野，再到旭日初升，莎拉不知自己泄了多少次身，几乎连意识也已失去，可伊芙琳仍是保持着先前那姿势，全然不知疲倦地强暴着年仅十八岁的莎拉。但借着伊芙琳灌进莎拉体内的力量，她高潮了这么多次，淌了这许多的淫液，被强暴了一整个通宵，她还能有力气呜咽着求饶。

伊芙琳伸手在莎拉身上拂过，知道莎拉身子已被自己蹂躏得坏了，终于放缓了动作，那棍状物在莎拉已经麻了的花径里缓缓搅动摩擦，莎拉便忍不住轻哼呻吟，她也总算能稍微歇息下了。

忽听见伊芙琳冷冷道：“休息一下，给你调整一下身体，过后咱们继续。”莎拉抽泣道：“好难受…姐姐…你弄得我好痛…不要生我的气了…我认错…真的好痛…”伊芙琳则将脑袋凑了过来，吻在莎拉眼角，把莎拉痛出来的眼泪吞进肚里，而后挺了下腰，将那物事重重插进莎拉子宫口。

莎拉还没来得及惊呼出声，就感觉有一股股的灼热液体往她肚子里猛灌，其实那不过是伊芙琳作恶已久所积攒下的法力。只是莎拉已完全适应了被强行顶进子宫的感受，竟被这股法力又带出一次高潮。伊芙琳按住莎拉，那根红宝石般的棍子便化作灼烫的液体，直喷进莎拉子宫里。

莎拉也感觉出自己肚子里装满了这作恶多端的浊液，小腹被撑得有些胀痛，而伊芙琳却仍旧死死握着莎拉纤腰，鞭刺钉住那对皓腕，更以手指按压莎拉小腹，直教她痛不欲生。莎拉并不痴傻，以她智计，早识破了伊芙琳的面目，但她想起父母血仇，只暗自咬了咬唇，还是将这份痛苦承受下来，喊着伊芙琳为“姐姐”，向这位“姐姐”撒娇求饶。

伊芙琳见莎拉无力反抗，将鞭刺从莎拉手腕拔了下来，只痛得莎拉眼前一黑，几欲昏死。

此时的莎拉趴在桌上，半点不能动弹，只有两瓣穴肉还在不停地颤抖，强自忍着那一阵一阵的剧痛与酸麻。莎拉体内的水份几乎全被伊芙琳榨干，但是却依然无法遏止这淫液的流出，淫液混着伊芙琳先前灌进莎拉体内的红色液体，顺着莎拉两条玉腿滑落在地上，化作一滩粉红，仿佛在告诉伊芙琳，莎拉到底遭受了多惨烈的凌辱。

莎拉忆及此处，又是忍不住地一阵战栗，她顾念卡莎阿狸和伊芙琳的交情，只称自己被伊芙琳诱骗而失身，实则她遭际之惨，远非这两人所能想象，更不必说她一连七日都在这伊芙琳的凌虐之下度过了。

哪知卡莎道：“谁让你穿成那样，你要是不穿那么骚，她会专门去找你晦气？一条船那么多男人，你上面就只戴个胸罩？记住，以后出去不准穿那么骚。”莎拉只气得苦，但这也怪她自己不肯吐露实情，才无端招了卡莎的调侃。

其实她在船上如何穿搭，连化妆也都是伊芙琳给她的任务，莎拉如不肯照做，或是做得不遂伊芙琳心意，则免不了又要被伊芙琳调教一番。阿狸则白了卡莎一眼，跳在一旁嘶鸣起来，分明是为莎拉打抱不平。

莎拉抱起阿狸，见阿狸九条尾巴皮毛顺滑，又想起了自己前几日被阿狸和卡莎凌虐时的惨状，缓缓伸手抚摸起了自己小腹上的淫纹，叹一口气，道：“反正我不是被强奸就是被调教，都习惯了。”说着把双眼闭上，又去回想自己在伊芙琳手里受的苦楚。

往事依稀

那日莎拉被伊芙琳整整奸淫了一个通宵，趴在桌上动弹不得，却又怕自己发出声来惹恼了伊芙琳，连哭出声来也不敢，只能默默流泪。伊芙琳见莎拉已到了极限，这才暂时放过了莎拉，令莎拉吃些东西补充精力。可莎拉已痛得没法动弹，她也不敢动弹，无奈之下，伊芙琳只能又以法力暂时给莎拉吊命。

可这痛苦盛宴仍未结束，伊芙琳的目光始终不肯离开柔弱的莎拉，伊芙琳半跪在莎拉身旁，似乎仍未尽兴地抚摸起了莎拉的桃臀，随即将手指慢慢伸向臀沟处。莎拉感受到伊芙琳的再次侵犯，无助地呻吟起来，但她被强奸了一夜，已没力气说话，更不必说扭腰躲避了。

伊芙琳“嘿嘿”一笑，说道：“莎拉的痛苦可真是让我满意啊。”说着便玩弄起了莎拉后庭。莎拉双腿被分开，伊芙琳的手指深深埋入她的后庭之中，搅弄起了莎拉肠壁。伊芙琳凌晨灌进莎拉体内的法力已起了作用，替莎拉清理了身体，也令莎拉对痛苦更为敏感了些。

莎拉遭此大难，除了偶尔发出呻吟声之外，根本再也没有任何反应，只像个玩偶一般地被伊芙琳玩弄。又过一阵，莎拉连呻吟的力气也已用尽，可伊芙琳正是需要莎拉痛苦，她不知从哪找来一根棒子，插入菊穴内部，左右旋转起来。莎拉在这般的玩弄之下，除了默默忍受之外，根本没有力气抵抗和哭泣，连意识也已有些模糊。

伊芙琳却是毫不怜香惜玉，不顾莎拉全身无力，将莎拉抱在床上，令她跪趴，双手抓住莎拉柳腰，而伊芙琳的腰也向着莎拉，莎拉有些恐惧，不知为何会有股比先前更为剧烈的疼痛产生。这撕裂般的痛楚竟然让莎拉清醒了过来，原来伊芙琳强行将那根宝石般的棍子强插进了莎拉后庭，撑开了莎拉肠道。


	64. 女帝昔时念（5）

莎拉被插得翻起白眼，双手更是支撑不住，脸庞随之重重埋在床上，她除了被迫承受这屈辱的强暴之外更无他法。这时听见伊芙琳奸笑道：“莎拉连这里也属于姐姐了，你只要体验过这种痛苦，以后就再也不会排斥这种感觉了。”

莎拉肤色本来白皙，但此时却因这痛苦而全无血色，嘴唇也已被她自己咬出了血，滴在床单上，看上去十分的可怖。莎拉想大哭一场，可她即便痛哭也没法令伊芙琳心软分毫，反倒是让她自己更为绝望。

其实伊芙琳对侵犯莎拉菊穴并无兴趣，但她见莎拉因被自己强暴而痛苦万分，那才当真是令伊芙琳开心不过的了。莎拉肠道比伊芙琳想象中要紧致，因此伊芙琳抽插时便格外卖力，莎拉也因这抽插而剧痛难当，使伊芙琳大为舒畅，更增强了伊芙琳不少修为。

伊芙琳抓住莎拉腰肢，狠狠地抽送着，更是在言语上羞辱着莎拉：“说不出话来了吧，莎拉，姐姐说过要让你感受痛苦的。”说着又在莎拉桃臀重重拍了几掌。伊芙琳随之伸出手指，抓住莎拉正随之摇晃的双乳，只管自己喜欢地揉弄起来，而且动作激烈，几乎要将莎拉抓伤。

伊芙琳有心让莎拉体会极致的痛苦，她本来便以折磨人为乐，自然知道怎么才能让莎拉体会痛苦，更何况莎拉已被伊芙琳调教得极为敏感。其实些许疼痛便能让莎拉难以忍受，更不必说伊芙琳工于制造痛苦。伊芙琳的手段颇富变化，她突然地猛冲猛插，使得莎拉剧痛难忍，随后又缓了下来，令莎拉还能有些希望。

莎拉忽觉腰眼一颤，她虽不愿意承认，但身子早已疲软，那份痛苦也随之消散。身上的痛苦已化为前十八年从未体会过的快感，那热浪正不断向全身散发。只是连后庭被人强行侵入都能让她高潮，也令莎拉一时只觉得自己不过就是个淫贱无比的荡妇，但那阵阵强烈的快感，却不以莎拉的意志为转移，抵不住地向全身扩散。

莎拉身上的变化自然逃不过痛苦之拥的眼睛。伊芙琳不停地向前猛顶，有时甚至直接抵在莎拉肠壁上旋转，令莎拉毫无喘息之机，终于连跪趴也办不到，身子完全软在床上，动弹不得。伊芙琳则借机嘲讽道：“莎拉连这样都能高潮吗？真是个淫荡的女孩啊。”

伊芙琳不光喜欢肉体上的疼痛，对莎拉这心里的痛苦也同样地满足，想着莎拉这般的人儿难得一见，索性更为兴趣盎然地强暴莎拉。伊芙琳心知莎拉身负血海深仇，只要自己肯帮她报仇，便能使她的精神彻底屈服于己，那时自己再凌虐她，可说是事半功倍。

伊芙琳想着便往莎拉体内注入一股能量，令莎拉能开口说些囫囵话。伊芙琳柔声道：“莎拉，你的身子是不是属于姐姐的？只要你肯说是，姐姐就肯帮你报仇。”常言道：“父母之仇，不共戴天。”莎拉为了报自己父母惨死的这笔血债，也只能顺着伊芙琳的意思，哭喊道：“莎拉的身体是属于姐姐的…姐姐可以随时侵犯莎拉…”

只是这快感过分强烈，连莎拉纤腰也扭了起来，似乎是说：“姐姐再用力一点。”莎拉全集中在这绝顶的高潮之中，伊芙琳除了强暴莎拉后庭之外，她的手指更探入莎拉蜜径，那淫液早泄了出来。伊芙琳则以指甲沾了些淫液，搔弄起了莎拉最为敏感的花核。

莎拉趁着伊芙琳留在她体内的法力，提起最后一丝力气，翻着白眼把脸别了过去，她全身只如过电般地阵阵痉挛，颤抖。第一波刚结束、第二波随之又到，莎拉已完全沉溺在这高潮之中，再也没法自拔，她心知自己已在伊芙琳口里坐实了“淫荡”的名头，竟起了自暴自弃的念头，只想着能就此死在伊芙琳身下，自己也可不必去攒什么钱，报什么仇了。

伊芙琳发觉莎拉已被自己强奸至瘫痪，便给莎拉受了伤的花径和后庭涂了些伤药，令莎拉缓几口气，休息些时间。万料不到这所谓“休息”不过是让莎拉躺了数个小时，次日清晨，伊芙琳不顾莎拉还在沉睡，便急不可耐地强暴起了莎拉蜜穴。

莎拉哪里受得了这般的折磨，只不住地求饶，虽说她自己也知道求饶不过是徒劳，但哭喊出来，心里总归要好受一些。伊芙琳抽插一阵，觉得颇为无趣，便又将一股法力注入莎拉身体，令莎拉身子更为敏感了些，跟着在莎拉花径里灌了一股液体。伊芙琳用力掰开穴口两边，那淫液便混着伊芙琳的法力缓缓从莎拉花穴中淌出，浸湿了身下床单。

可这不过是莎拉早起的功课，伊芙琳毫不心软，将莎拉翻转成侧身，又创出另一根红棍，再次对准莎拉花穴插了进去。伊芙琳不厌其烦的侵犯着莎拉，莎拉直高潮了七次后才被伊芙琳放过。此时的莎拉穴口张开，一时间不能马上合拢，何况她手腕又被伊芙琳以鞭刺钉住，实在动弹不得，只能任那淫液顺着腿根流下。

这时伊芙琳抽出钉在莎拉手腕上的鞭刺，只找了两根绳索，将莎拉手腕分开缚在床头。伊芙琳想起足踝远较手腕敏感，干脆便以鞭刺钉穿莎拉踝骨。她法力高强，这一拔一刺，莎拉一滴血也没流，但却和碎骨时的疼痛一般无二，若是换了平常，莎拉已被痛得昏死过去，但伊芙琳不肯令莎拉昏迷，莎拉也只能强行忍受，连求饶的话也不敢说。

伊芙琳见莎拉面朝自己，不知从哪找出个注射器，里面装了些药水。莎拉不知这是何物，但她总知道伊芙琳不怀好意，一时惊恐万状，全身战栗，但她想起自己还要报父母血仇，又暗自咬紧了一口银牙，甚至隐隐有些期待起了伊芙琳的凌虐。

伊芙琳发觉莎拉已对先前那般的强暴并不如何排斥，甚至能从后庭获得快感，但对未知却有些恐惧，这让她兴奋异常，毕竟伊芙琳诨号痛苦之拥，最喜欢的便是享用猎物的痛苦，倘若莎拉此后没了痛苦，仅剩下快感，那对伊芙琳来说便毫无意义了。

莎拉手脚均被伊芙琳制住，反抗不得，也不知道伊芙琳能有什么新花样，只有些惶恐地看着伊芙琳手上的注射器。伊芙琳“嘿嘿”一笑，把管嘴轻插进莎拉菊穴，推了些药水进去。只是那药水才流进莎拉肠道，莎拉便不可遏制地剧烈颤抖起来。


	65. 女帝昔时念（6）

伊芙琳则威胁道：“莎拉，你可不能漏出来哦，你要是漏出来，姐姐会让你好好漏个够的。”莎拉一阵颤栗，可她没法反抗，只能无助地抽泣起来。伊芙琳又在莎拉后庭注入十管药水，这才解了莎拉身上束缚，递了条紧身皮裤过去，令莎拉穿上。莎拉求饶道：“不要…姐姐…这太轻浮了…”

伊芙琳却道：“不穿这个也行，那你穿裙子吧。”莎拉深知伊芙琳的话里必有陷阱，不敢违抗，自己把裤子穿上。只是她体内被伊芙琳强行灌了十二管药水，稍一抬腿便觉后庭里翻江倒海，实在说不出地难受。莎拉哀求道：“姐姐…真的好难受…不要这样…”伊芙琳笑道：“走吧，姐姐陪你去招船员。”说罢便又在莎拉桃臀上拍了一掌。

莎拉“啊”地惊呼一声，几乎被这一掌打得失禁。莎拉不敢走得太快，虽说那药水不多，比不过后来被阿狸调教时的分量，但还是十分难熬，莎拉只得一路紧缩菊穴，没走几步便浑身冒汗，加之莎拉穿了条紧身裤子，那翘臀便更加地显眼，连不少女人也忍不住往莎拉臀部盯了过去。

可是除了伊芙琳之外，也没人能料到，这位红发美人正尽力紧缩着后庭，以防伊芙琳灌进她体内的液体流出。此时最早注入的一管药液已在她肠道里两个小时，腹中绞痛一阵强过一阵。随着这痛苦感受的变化，莎拉两道秀眉也便一路紧蹙，但伊芙琳却将她手臂揽住，不令莎拉逃脱。莎拉实在没了办法，只能咬牙忍受。

莎拉招了几个船员之后，伊芙琳忽道：“莎拉，你饿不饿，咱们去吃个午饭。”莎拉只想赶紧回她住处，或是上船休息，那时即便自己没坚持住，也最多吃些苦头，不致在众人眼前栽了面子。伊芙琳见莎拉眉头紧皱，心知是莎拉不敢搭话，又在莎拉屁股上轻拍一掌。

莎拉挨了这一掌，只觉眼前一黑，跟着双腿一软，几乎跪倒。伊芙琳暗呼过瘾，戏谑道：“怎么？不饿吗？”跟着贴在莎拉耳边，低声道：“回船上吧，我给你个塞子塞住，怎么样？”莎拉如获大赦，赶忙点头，她也不敢多说，只能一步步地挪回船上。

伊芙琳仍将莎拉四肢捆在床上，她自己则去外面买了瓶水果汽酒回来。莎拉一见酒瓶，霎时间料到了伊芙琳用意，求饶道：“姐姐…不要…会死的…真的会死的…那是酒…不要…”伊芙琳阴恻恻地道：“你放心，这酒是咱们喝的，这个木塞才是好东西。”伊芙琳也不待莎拉回话，掰开莎拉臀瓣，缓缓将那木塞推进莎拉后庭。

莎拉全身剧震，不禁呻吟出声。那木塞不过两指来宽，她后庭紧缩太久，突然遭木塞插入，再加上这木塞并无润滑，她又不敢将肠道里的药液排出，使得莎拉痛苦万分，若非她还记得父母血仇，早已不堪这份屈辱而自尽。

伊芙琳笑道：“好了，这下你不用怕漏出来了。那药水是给你补身体的，所以，你得给我忍住，为了以后的报仇。”莎拉原本还有些绝望，这时听见“报仇”二字，又暗自念着伊芙琳对自己的好处，说不定她只是为了磨炼自己，这才下此狠手。毕竟她也不过十八岁，哪里斗得过这活了数百年的恶魔？

伊芙琳又等了一阵，又强逼莎拉起身，出门招募船员。莎拉却不知自己又上了伊芙琳的恶当，那药水并非什么补药，而是令莎拉不能产生快感的麻药，加之这药液已在莎拉体内数个小时，无论伊芙琳如何施为，莎拉也只能感到痛苦。

这两人走在路上，莎拉有了这木塞的阻塞，自不必担心自己忍受不住而失禁，加之她穿的是条紧身裤，正能抵住那木塞，不致从莎拉菊穴滑出。只是走起路来实在痛苦非常，莎拉每迈一次腿，肠壁都和木塞摩擦着，腹中胀痛也随之越来越甚，更不必说伊芙琳暗中使坏，过一阵便要在莎拉桃臀上拍一掌，几乎便令莎拉生不如死。

如此又过一阵，莎拉终究身子娇弱，连路也走不动，只能由伊芙琳搀着坐下。所幸这地方离莎拉住处不远，伊芙琳干脆便将折磨莎拉的地方改在莎拉住处，又横抱莎拉回了她原本的居所。

莎拉回了屋里，便被伊芙琳急不可耐地脱了衣物。莎拉靠在衣柜上坐了下去，双手护在前胸，终于痛哭起来。伊芙琳却并无放过莎拉的意思，不顾莎拉正痛哭流涕，将莎拉面庞按在床上，同样地以背后鞭刺钉穿莎拉脚腕，将木塞往莎拉菊穴内又推了些。

莎拉在床上又忍受了两个小时的剧痛，渐渐支持不住，哀求道：“姐姐…肚子好痛…好难受…让我排出来吧…真的受不了了…”伊芙琳戏谑道：“你要想好，现在漏出来，我会让你漏个够的。”莎拉实在忍受不住，呜咽道：“姐姐…求你了…我真的不行了…脚也好痛…”

伊芙琳听莎拉哭得可怜，修为又增强了几分，她也知莎拉到了极限，再让莎拉被蹂躏下去，对她增长修为可说是有害无益，几番权衡，伊芙琳终究暂且放过了莎拉，取下堵住莎拉后庭的木塞，令莎拉将体内药液排了出去。莎拉足踝仍被伊芙琳钉住，仍是疼痛难禁，好在她被伊芙琳蹂躏了许久，虽说身上疼痛，但还能睡过去。

此后伊芙琳又凌虐了莎拉许久，连莎拉后来因伤痛经时的疼痛也不放过，算着日期地潜入莎拉居所，汲取莎拉痛苦，直至伊芙琳和阿狸等人组了乐队，伊芙琳顾念自己平时忙碌，这才脱离苦海。可她已被伊芙琳调教过许久，此后被卡莎和阿狸调教，自然而然地便生出快感。

其实那三日莎拉身受远比她十八岁时要苦，但她还能勉力忍下，一来是她已倾心于这二人，二来也是早年被伊芙琳调教，平常也被卡莎那般地欺凌，终于被调教至恶堕，不过那也是后话了。伊芙琳忙碌之余，也不知自己早年没办到的事，轻而易举地便被乐队好友办到，连淫纹也能让莎拉心甘情愿地纹在小腹。


	66. 女帝昔时念（7）

可那时的莎拉不过是个十八岁的少女，她哪里受得住这般的蹂躏？伊芙琳也察觉出莎拉被自己折磨得有些狠了，分出些法力，替莎拉治疗了身子。次日早晨，伊芙琳待莎拉清醒过来，打来些清水，替莎拉洗去面上泪痕，更替莎拉编了发辫。莎拉不知伊芙琳用意，也便不敢稍动，只等伊芙琳发落。

莎拉发觉今晨的“姐姐”温柔异常，隐隐有些不安，深恐伊芙琳弄出些什么新花样来折磨自己。伊芙琳却挽了莎拉手臂，柔声道：“咱们去吃早饭吧，昨天也难为你了。”莎拉想起自己昨日吃的苦头，跪倒在伊芙琳眼前，哭道：“怎么才肯饶了我…姐姐…求求你…我不想让你帮我报仇了…”

果不出莎拉所料，伊芙琳冷笑道：“不，你必须要报仇。我也必须要帮你，等下咱们还是出去招船员。”莎拉不明就里，可她还没反应过来，身子又被伊芙琳翻转成了侧躺的姿势，脚踝和手腕也被伊芙琳以鞭刺钉穿。莎拉已习惯了被刺穿时的疼痛，虽然仍被痛得全身痉挛，可也能勉强忍住不叫出声来。

伊芙琳则拿了瓶蓝色药水出来，在莎拉眼前晃了晃，问道：“知道这是什么吗？我说过要让你好好漏个够的。”莎拉呜咽道：“这是巫术合剂…姐姐…”莎拉突然意识到有些不妙，赶忙求饶：“不要！姐姐！千万不要！求求你了…呜呜…”伊芙琳只当没听见，当着莎拉的面，将巫术合剂倒进注射器里，轻轻将管嘴插进莎拉后庭。

只听见“噗”的一声，一管巫术合剂已被伊芙琳往莎拉肠道灌了进去。

莎拉身子还未恢复完全，就又遭了伊芙琳的灌肠，顿时悲鸣起来：“冷！姐姐！不要再灌了…好难受…”莎拉霎时间便觉得奇寒彻骨。她这般的常人，那巫术合剂即便喝下去也颇为难受，何况是被伊芙琳从后庭灌进，比起昨天灌进莎拉体内的药水不知难熬了多少倍。

伊芙琳不顾莎拉求饶，趁莎拉手脚均被自己制住，一管接着一管地往莎拉肠道注入进去。莎拉才被灌了五管的巫术合剂，就已忍受不住，痛哭起来。伊芙琳微微一笑，竟不知从哪又摸出两个注射器，往莎拉那已被插了一根注射器的后庭塞了进去，随后握住这三根注射器，在莎拉后庭旋转起来。

莎拉被伊芙琳折磨得痛不欲生，连声惨叫。伊芙琳则是充耳不闻，又是“噗”的几声，把这三管巫术合剂同时灌进莎拉体内。堪堪灌了十管，莎拉实在忍受不住，菊穴微张，流了一股巫术合剂出来。这一瓶的巫术合剂足有五百毫升，恰能被伊芙琳手中注射器分成十份，一根注射器吸满便是五十毫升，此时莎拉肠道已被灌了一整瓶的巫术合剂进去。

可还没等莎拉继续排出，后庭已被伸指堵住，伊芙琳则又插了支注射器在指边，往莎拉肠道推了管巫术合剂进去。莎拉全身痉挛，大叫道：“不要！快住手！”伊芙琳一边汲取莎拉身上痛苦，一边不住手地把巫术合剂灌进莎拉体内，足灌了25管才停住。伊芙琳有心使坏，拔出钉住莎拉手腕的鞭刺，同时将手指从莎拉菊穴抽了出去。

果不出伊芙琳所料，莎拉双手才被解开束缚，便自己主动将手指插进后庭，虽说这巫术合剂让莎拉十分难受，可她如果因忍受不住而漏了出来，那便不知道伊芙琳还有什么厉害手段了，只是即便如此，仍有不少的药液顺着莎拉手指流了下来。

伊芙琳拍了拍莎拉肩膀，笑道：“走吧，姐姐陪你去招船员。”莎拉哭喊道：“不行…我走不了路了…求你放了我…真的会死掉的…”伊芙琳眼珠转了两转，伸手轻抚莎拉小腹，柔声道：“那莎拉要不要塞子塞住呢？”莎拉不住地摇头，哭道：“我什么都不要了…饶了我…要死了…”

伊芙琳面露残忍神色，奸笑道：“那我就抱你出去招船员了？”说着竟重重按在莎拉小腹。莎拉嘴唇已有些乌青，只徒劳地求饶：“不要这样…我要塞子…帮我塞住…”此时莎拉全身赤裸，还自己伸指堵住后庭，她也知伊芙琳说得到便做得到，倘若真被伊芙琳这般地抱了出去，只比一刀杀了她更为痛苦。

伊芙琳这才满意，点头笑道：“这才对嘛，莎拉，走吧，咱们出去招船员。”说着又将昨晚所用的木塞推进莎拉后庭。可莎拉早已到了极限，那木塞还没插进一半，莎拉已忍受不住腹中寒意和胀痛，用尽最后一丝力气，挪在厅里排出了肠道里的液体。那些蓝色药液便流得到处都是。

伊芙琳也不阻挠，只在一旁看着莎拉，她知道莎拉定然倒在地上起不了身，竟又掏了瓶巫术合剂出来，拿注射器吸了一管，将管嘴轻插进莎拉后庭。莎拉大哭道：“为什么还要来…会死的…”伊芙琳舔了舔嘴唇，说道：“既然漏出来了，就要添回去。”她毫不怜香惜玉，又往莎拉肠道灌了两管巫术合剂。

莎拉先前已被灌了许多的巫术合剂，这时肠壁只有更为敏感，仅灌了两支便已忍受不住，挣扎起来。伊芙琳残忍一笑，说道：“刚才给你灌了25管，也就算是两瓶半，本来打算灌满三瓶的，是你自己不争气，漏了出来。为了表示惩罚，我打算给你灌六瓶巫术合剂，也就是六十管。”莎拉只吓得一阵恶寒，但她毫无反抗余地，只能眼睁睁地看着一管又一管的药剂灌进自己体内。

也不知道莎拉用了什么手段求饶，最终伊芙琳这魔头竟能心软，只灌了五瓶巫术合剂进莎拉肠道。这时莎拉只能抽咽着捡起木塞，插进自己后庭。她仍旧双腿痉挛，起不了身，只能倒在地上哀求道：“姐姐…能让我起来了吧…我好难受…”伊芙琳笑道：“能是能，就是这地上被你弄得全是这些合剂，晚上咱们回来要好好收拾收拾。”

莎拉痛苦至极，不住地流泪摇头，呜咽道：“好…你要干什么都行…快让我起来…”可哪知伊芙琳漫不经心地道：“用愤怒合剂来中和巫术合剂，洗得很快，而且还能洗得很干净。”莎拉被惊得说不出话来，她自然知道伊芙琳言下之意为何，那意思是说，晚上她还要被伊芙琳灌肠，只不过是将巫术合剂换成更为痛苦的愤怒合剂。

伊芙琳扶起莎拉，重新将昨天那条紧身皮裤替莎拉穿好，把莎拉抱了出去。莎拉自知无幸，只能让伊芙琳将自己放下，一手捂着小腹，一手抵住插在后庭的木塞，一步一拐地往自己船上挪了过去。

这日晚间，莎拉坐在船长室，等伊芙琳前来陪她回屋。虽说莎拉已被伊芙琳玩弄得生不如死，但好在有了伊芙琳，她倒也不必担心自己被人杀死。这时她所招的一名船员道：“那船长，我先回去了，以后我雷文这条命就是你的了。”莎拉魂不守舍，随口应了声：“嗯，好。”那雷文看莎拉脸色惨白，心知是自己船长身子不适，也便不多留，径自回了岸上。

其时已是深夜，莎拉坐在船长室，美眸里珠泪莹然，心想：“我该怎么办？”她不敢逃走，因为伊芙琳有的是手段寻她，倘若当真逃走被伊芙琳抓回，那后果便绝非莎拉所能想象的了。可如果莎拉整日的逆来顺受，那她的痛苦又何时才是个头？她想及此处，又将双臂环抱胸前，抽泣起来。

“莎拉怎么哭了？是不是想到晚上可以喝几瓶愤怒合剂，喜极而泣了？”这话正是伊芙琳所说。莎拉一惊，可伊芙琳又柔声道：“走吧，咱们回去收拾屋子吧。”伊芙琳说得温柔，但莎拉清楚，她只要胆敢抗拒，那伊芙琳的手段就不是她所能承受得住的。

莎拉手撑桌面，缓缓起身，她那桃臀便翘在伊芙琳眼前。伊芙琳心知莎拉不敢随意排出体内药液，又在莎拉屁股上拍了一掌。莎拉双腿一软，直接倒在地上，连身也起不得。伊芙琳则又抱了莎拉回屋。一路上只管伸手按压莎拉腹部，只叫莎拉痉挛不止，可她后庭被木塞塞住，更有紧身裤抵住那根木塞，连失禁也办不到。

又过一阵，莎拉已被伊芙琳抱回屋里。厅里则闪着一地的蓝光，显然是伊芙琳为了凌虐莎拉而又在屋里倾倒了许多的巫术合剂。莎拉看着这一地的蓝色，双手紧抓腰带，裤子还没脱去，珠泪已落了两行。伊芙琳急不可耐，双手猛地一扒，便毁了莎拉攒了许久的钱才买的一条鲨鱼皮裤。

莎拉全然不敢反抗，顺从地趴了下去，微微翘了翘自己桃臀，自己伸手掰开臀瓣，露出了插在她菊穴许久的木塞。伊芙琳点了点头，说道：“这才对嘛，莎拉，给你尝个大家伙。”说着便将手中注射器在莎拉眼前晃了一晃。莎拉定睛一看，更加地恐惧，全身也是止不住地颤抖。

那注射器足有2500毫升，一根注射器吸满便是五瓶药液，倘若当真吸满了给莎拉灌进去，哪里还有命在？可伊芙琳正是要让莎拉恐惧，干脆当着莎拉的面，将五瓶愤怒合剂倒进注射器里。可莎拉此时体内已有五瓶的巫术合剂，哪里还能忍得住呢？莎拉只哭得梨花带雨，求饶道：“不要这么多…姐姐…肚子会撑坏的…”

伊芙琳慢悠悠地走到莎拉身后，捧了这注射器，取出原本用作堵塞的木塞，把管嘴慢慢插进了莎拉后庭。莎拉轻哼一声，尽管已经被灌了不少次的肠，但是被管嘴插入时的侵犯感始终摆脱不掉。伊芙琳则缓缓推动筒把，将注射器里的愤怒合剂慢慢地灌进了莎拉肠道。

只一会，便听见莎拉哭道：“不要再灌了…好痛…姐姐…”伊芙琳却道：“这才灌了六百，还不到四分之一呢。”莎拉只觉腹痛欲裂，她已忍受了一整日的冰冷和胀痛，这时虽说愤怒合剂和巫术合剂起了中和，但总归又往肠道多灌了些液体，只有让她更为痛苦。

当注射器的管嘴离开莎拉菊穴时，莎拉便不禁惨叫。她体内液体实在太多，不管后庭如何紧缩，药液也都会随时流出来，何况此时的臀瓣还被伊芙琳用力的往两边掰开，甚至故意用力揉捏起了莎拉的臀肉，一时只让莎拉觉得置身炼狱，只想一死了之。

伊芙琳却故意将手指插进莎拉被掰开的桃臀中心，紧缩的菊穴随着手指的伸入而缓缓撑开。灌完肠的后庭很不一样，手指伸进去感受到的不是肠壁，而是药液。伊芙琳感受到莎拉的痛苦，不禁大笑出声，手指更是不停地在莎拉后庭搅弄着。莎拉惨哼一声，随着伊芙琳手指的猛然抽出，药液也随之从莎拉体内喷了出来。

又过了四个小时，伊芙琳所备的愤怒合剂仅剩五分之一。而莎拉脸上嘴唇均无血色，只是皱着眉头轻哼。旁边另空了几瓶巫术合剂，是伊芙琳怕自己脱力而喝的。否则持续给莎拉吊了四个小时的命，除了后来的卡莎之外，任谁也吃不消。

又过了十来分钟，伊芙琳才灌了五百毫升，那愤怒合剂就全部喷了出来，可伊芙琳不顾喷出的液体，仍继续往莎拉肠道灌着。莎拉全身便痉挛不止，她也只有这般的痉挛，才能证明自己还活着。

伊芙琳数了数地上的药瓶，这一晚莎拉足被灌了八百瓶的愤怒合剂，伊芙琳的修为也跟着增强了许多。她这份收获远比八百瓶愤怒合剂的成本要高，伊芙琳便不由得有些得意，不顾莎拉倒在地上，大笑一阵，抱了莎拉在床上，她自己则以深湛法力清理了屋子，想着下次又有什么好法子凌虐莎拉。

莎拉忆及此处，终于在床上大哭起来。

卡莎深知伊芙琳手段残忍，不免心中一痛，将莎拉揽在怀里，劝解道：“没事了，都过去了，别哭别哭。”莎拉抽噎道：“你…你又没经历过她的折磨…你闭嘴…”卡莎便只将莎拉抱住。莎拉被卡莎这般的抱住，心中渐渐安定下去，加之卡莎怀抱柔软，她哭上一阵，自己收敛下去，红着脸道：“别给他们说我晚上在你怀里这么哭，太丢脸了。尤其是这骚狐狸，她变回来肯定要笑话我。”


	67. 归帅解危迟

卡莎笑道：“你放心，我不会这么乱说的。她也不会这么笑话你。”莎拉道：“我的意思是不要给下面的人说，他们知道了我会没面子。”这时伊芙琳往卡莎手机上打来一通电话，不外乎是让卡莎替她说些好话之类。哪知莎拉听见伊芙琳的声气，身子便不自主地战栗起来。

卡莎心知是莎拉心病未除，轻吻莎拉额头，让莎拉好生休息。莎拉先前喝了不少茶水，虽说先前闹了一阵，却也精神饱满，又披衣起坐薄寒中，去看她桌上文件。卡莎并不阻拦，只道：“你也太忙了，每天我都看你研究这些事。你说我和阿狸，每天写写歌，有的时候联系些商演，又轻松，又把钱挣了。”

莎拉道：“要不你帮我分担点，反正你们一天无所事事。”卡莎老实不客气，大喇喇地道：“我看你就是效率太低而已，你那些事又不多。”莎拉双眉一挑，道：“那我问你，现在我比尔吉沃特军费和总的财政支出比例是多少？”卡莎道：“我猜现在应该是百分之二十左右。”

莎拉颇为意外，说道：“倒还能让你蒙对，去年还真是百分之二十点七一。”卡莎笑道：“我也只不过是随口一说，没想到蒙对了。”莎拉也笑了笑，道：“你想不想听我给你讲道理？”卡莎反问道：“怎么不想？”莎拉道：“你说，我对强大的军事力量是真正想要，十分想要，还是只有几分想，没有十分想呢？”

卡莎道：“那当然是十分想，真正地想了。”莎拉道：“这就对了，既然我是真正地想要这些，我就要降低军费的比例，多搞一搞经济建设。”卡莎搔了搔头，道：“我不明白，为什么想要强大的军事力量要削减军费。”莎拉道：“只有经济建设发展快了，军事的建设才能跟着发展得快。”

莎拉喝一口茶，又道：“举个例子吧，一百的百分之三十和一百五的百分之二十是相等的，可正是因为军费由百分之三十降到了百分之二十，我们才能多出这个五十。那么我再问你，轻重工业和渔业的比例又应该怎么处理？”卡莎道：“重工业搞好了，可以带起来军工业，所以重工业的比重要高一些，但是不要打击轻工业和渔业。”

莎拉笑道：“这些都是定性的分析，很多定量的分析都要反复去核算。好了，道理先讲这么多 ，有人在帮我算这些东西。我其实更适合带兵打仗，所以真正我最喜欢亲力亲为的，还是军事方面的最多，我记得当年玉蓉儿因为一点小事，产生了悲观情绪，还是我给她写了封信。不过话说回来，她也该回来带兵了。”

卡莎却道：“毕竟她也是元帅衔，能让她都悲观了，肯定不是小事，快讲讲吧，要不你等阿狸变回来以后再讲。”莎拉道：“那行，不讲她的事，就讲我以前的大副雷文。他可是元帅之首，算得上是我的左膀右臂。我记得他当年还调戏过我，后来被我教训了一顿，自己老实了。”

卡莎听见莎拉曾被调戏，有些不悦，喝道：“你别讲了，我听不下去。”莎拉也只笑笑，又将双眼闭上，去回想她往昔当海盗的峥嵘岁月。

过眼滔滔云共雾

那日莎拉劫了几条商船，吩咐部下好生对待这批船员，意思是说，她只图谋财，不图害命。那些被劫了的船员便诚惶诚恐，感激不尽。雷文听见要好生照看这批人，便发起了牢骚，嘟囔道：“一刀一个扔海里不就完了吗，怎么还得老子们伺候他们。”莎拉听见雷文发起牢骚，暗暗好笑，说道：“优待这些俘虏，才能瓦解大陆商队。”雷文漫不经心地道：“优待俘虏只能让一堆人先投降再反水。”

“你见过？”

雷文道：“我没见过，猜是这么猜的。船长，你就是心太软了，我…”雷文话没说完，便被莎拉打断。但听莎拉喝道：“你没见过，就停止你对这批俘虏的发言权。”雷文抗辩道：“船长，不让你的大副说话，这太野蛮了。”莎拉环顾左右，道：“晚上回去先别着急下船，甲板上咱们开会。”

雷文虽发了牢骚，但莎拉有令在先，他也不敢多说，仍是好生照管这批俘虏，连自己在船上的水果也省了些下来，给俘虏分发出去。

到了晚间，一钩残月斜挂桅杆，冷冷的清光泻在甲板上。

莎拉吩咐众人点起火堆，围坐饮酒，她自己则只静坐一旁，待众人喝得微醺，才朗声道：“今天叫大家先别忙着走，主要是为了批评雷文。我说他没有调查，就不能有发言权。他说我太野蛮，不让手下说话。我觉得不野蛮，没有了解，没有调查，那么对俘虏问题，乃至其他的问题，他的发言就是扯淡。”

众人听见莎拉这般的美人说出这种粗话来，均大笑不止。

莎拉挥了挥手，示意船员听她说话。莎拉又道：“瞎扯淡不能解决问题，这是大家都清楚的。那么，不让没有调查过的人说话有什么不公道呢？关键这还不只一个人扯淡，是不少的人都在那瞎说。我说老实话，这是塞壬号的耻辱。我塞壬号的船员是能这么随便瞎扯淡的吗？”

雷文一惊，再不敢多言，只默默饮酒，听莎拉教训自己。

莎拉续道：“我们是为了同一个目的，聚在一堆的人。我们和普朗克的仇恨，不是个人的冤仇。如果不是他，我们都不过是普通的工人，渔民，不至于把脑袋别在腰带上当这什么海盗，在刀口上过日子。所以，我们的仇恨，是工人阶级和他这个强盗阶级的仇恨，永远不可调和。

我们现在不能解决普朗克这个问题，我们就应当去调查，调查他的现状和他的过去。我们把他调查清楚了，要做掉他也就有办法了。只有蠢蛋才会空想而不去调查，就算能想出什么，想出来的办法一般也都是错的。包括现在，我们想干掉普朗克，这是一个困难的问题。

但是我们里面很多人只是叹气，不能够解决，理由是：‘水平不足，干不了。’这实在是软蛋讲的话。多出去走一走，问一问，水平低也能办到这些事。这就和出海是一个道理，出海前船是空的，回来的时候已经装满了东西。再说明白点，调查就像是怀孕，解决问题就像生孩子，只有先怀孕才能生出来。”

众人听见莎拉这番高论，均感钦佩。只雷文喝得有些高了，大着舌头道：“船长，你的意思是你生过孩子？”莎拉不愿同他这醉汉计较，皱了皱眉，道：“我没怀过孕，也没生过孩子。”雷文笑道：“那船长，你要不要想办法怀一个？”莎拉听见这话，心下不免有气，但她涵养极好，只淡淡道：“不用你操心这么多，都下船吧，我要休息了。”她这么说，意思是自己被人冒犯，下了逐客令。

船上众人也都会意，纷纷告辞。偏生这雷文不知死活，竟敢当众道：“船长，我可以帮你怀上。”船上众人均觉好笑，但碍于莎拉权威，不敢就此出声，只一个炮手实在忍耐不住，咧开大嘴笑了出来。莎拉大怒，但她也不迁怒于人，飞起一脚，正中雷文屁股。这一脚使足了力，雷文直被她踢得摔了出去。

雷文给这一脚踢得酒醒，才知道自己言语上冒犯了莎拉，心下惴惴，揉了揉屁股，便欲下船暂避。可哪知莎拉前脚未收，后脚又到，又将雷文踢得在甲板上滚了几圈。雷文知道莎拉动了真怒，赶忙大呼饶命。莎拉余怒未消，大喝一声：“滚！”雷文哪敢多留，赶忙一道烟地逃下船去。


	68. 归帅解危迟（2）

莎拉忆及此处，又有些暗自钦佩起了雷文勇气，虽说那是他酒后失言，却也称得上是个胆大包天的人物。这时卡莎道：“那个玉蓉儿，我觉得是不是想办法保护她一下。你明天有没有什么重要安排？”莎拉道：“安排倒没什么，今天你跑得远，还是早点休息。我现在有阿狸的内丹，身体状况良好，所以今天算是超额完成工作。明天我去见见玉蓉儿。”

卡莎道：“我现在去找她，让她好好准备下，明天你过去。”莎拉道：“我现在自保能力强了，所以如果她要去你那收心的话，还得你保她登机，要不现在就去，安排她明天过去。”她说干便干，拉了卡莎便往玉蓉儿住处而去。卡莎怕阿狸醒来乱跑，将阿狸关了起来，自己背负莎拉，拔步往玉蓉儿所居楼房而去。

警备部队见了莎拉和卡莎两人，纷纷让开道路，放了两人进屋。玉蓉儿见莎拉深夜来访，必有要事，她也知自己身份特殊，房中有些录音设备，便由莎拉准她出门，由卡莎护在一旁。她三人约走了百余米，莎拉忽道：“明年检阅部队，你们这些高级军官都要到场，我找玫梅设计的元帅礼服你看了没有？你穿上倒挺威风的。”

玉蓉儿苦笑道：“一直在反省，还是随便穿来得自在。”莎拉挑了挑眉，笑道：“嗬，你这话里可是带刺啊。你什么时候反省了？每天都是现捞的海货，进口的牛排伺候着，要不是我每天都忙，我也想这么反省反省。”玉蓉儿听莎拉责备自己，慌了手脚，忙道：“我不是这个意思，我是说，我是戴罪之人，不适合去部队。”

莎拉冷冷道：“闭嘴，明天下午坐冬夜公司的101号航班去上次给你说定的地方。两个月以后，也就是九月十三号，坐我给你安排的专机回来。你在那边有人接应你。”玉蓉儿无奈，只能恭受莎拉君命。

次日清晨，莎拉由卡莎护送进了办公室，吩咐卡莎同玉蓉儿登机，待卡莎和玉蓉儿去得远了，叫来雷司令，吩咐他调动比尔吉沃特所属空军监视这101号航班，直至卡莎和玉蓉儿安全降落。却说当年雷司令做过玉蓉儿的参谋长，他也知玉蓉儿此番登机有些凶险，更不敢懈怠，待玉蓉儿所乘航班降落，又赶去莎拉办公室，同莎拉商议如何接自己旧日领导回来。

他两人谈了一阵，莎拉忽地想起些什么，笑道：“当年给了你个上将，为了这个上将啊，你是又哭又闹地要当大将，看来是男儿有泪不轻弹，只因未到授衔时啊。”雷司令满脸通红，道：“我已经认识到自己的错误了，陛下，您还是别取笑了。”

莎拉道：“不是取笑，在艾欧尼亚的时候，也算是你有功，又是咱们比尔吉沃特的空军司令，也该考虑考虑给你提衔了。”雷司令一脸的无奈，道：“陛下，我恐高，您还让我当这空军司令。就因为当了空军司令，害得我每次出去和光婊钓鱼都钓不到，一早我可是专门玩雷的，哪知道现在成了空军司令。”

莎拉笑道：“你说的光婊是不是镜光那小子？”雷司令道：“陛下，您也知道，镜光他晕船，结果到头来这海军司令归他了，这…”莎拉大笑道：“你们俩可是玉蓉儿手下的两条鲨鱼，现在把她弄去大陆那边，也是让她收收心，回来继续当你俩的领导，十万人变成一百五十万的部队，不是什么人都能办到的。”雷司令道：“两条鲨鱼和她那块玉都是您老人家的。”

莎拉笑道：“海军司令是大将，空军司令只是个上将，这不好，所以我给你提成大将。明年也好应付检阅，看你收拾空军部队那档子事也挺不容易的。不过我可有言在先，我呀，就是要让晕船的当海军司令，让恐高的当空军司令。不过你刚才说我是老人家，什么意思？”

这时镜光也敲了莎拉的门。莎拉差雷司令去开门，她自己则点起支烟来抽。镜光进了门便道：“我就知道鱼雷要说这些，唉，说是我当海军司令，他当空军司令，最后海军的任务他在场，空军的任务我指挥。”雷司令见了镜光，当胸便是一拳，笑骂道：“谁让你狗日的晕船。”镜光也不客气，笑骂道：“你个畜生恐高还想当空军？”

莎拉喝住二人，道：“当年我还是船长的时候，你们一个水手，一个炮手，现在都混成司令了。小玉也成了元帅，这才不到九年，变化太大了，我也成了老人家了。”其实莎拉若是平常无事，便要同手下开些玩笑。雷司令也是心知肚明，笑道：“船长，先前那是我嘴欠，您永远漂亮，永远年轻，行了吧？”

镜光叹道：“咱们陛下是年轻有为，不像你我，年龄都活到狗身上了。玉总当年负了伤，身体不好，家里又出了那种事，还被您关了那么久，也是难为她了。”莎拉道：“当年她被友军误伤，送去皮城也没治好，我倒希望她永远健康。至少她也算是我的接班人，我还想早点退休享清福呢。”

雷司令见莎拉正吞云吐雾，一脸的惬意，笑道：“陛下，我也想抽一根，您不介意给以前的手下发根烟吧。”莎拉从盒里抽出两支烟，给雷司令和镜光一人散了一支，道：“你们平常都是抽八点四的，我抽的十二点七，给我特制的。看你们习不习惯。我前段时间身体不好，卡莎一直不让我抽。”

镜光笑道：“我听鱼雷说，紫妃没事就爱欺负您，上次在艾欧尼亚，就是她不让您抽两口。五过酿河打得那么漂亮，就算是庆功也应该给您放宽松点。”莎拉心知是镜光调侃，又见雷司令也是一脸的笑意，想起这二人私交甚笃，无奈道：“鱼雷都给你说完了是吧。我就说是他欠揍，算了，上次授衔的时候他也在我面前撒泼来着，咱们扯个平，谁也别笑话谁。”

镜光道：“好了，陛下，咱们来谈点正事。我个人认为玉总还是由海军接回来比较好。各方势力都想搞她。她在那边虽说是保密，难免有人把她认出来，现在各方势力对于会打仗的人很看重。”雷司令挥了挥手，道：“回来还是让玉总坐航班，除了让紫妃陪她之外，不要兴师动众，这样会起反作用。”

莎拉笑道：“我个人觉得，借个死人，做个皮套套上，用专机运死人。当初我用了皮套子，卡莎也没看出我是女人。这样，用死人套皮坐专机，活人自己坐客机，卡莎也不用去陪她，在我办公室里陪我就行。”

这时卡莎从办公室窗子飞了进来，见莎拉又点了烟抽，也不管莎拉手下两位司令都在，将烟从莎拉嘴里抢出，没好气道：“第三，就是在你的威逼利诱下，把烟和酒都戒了。好了，都给你安排妥了，她住的以前我的那间屋，好兄弟和她住一起守着。”

镜光赞道：“早就听说紫妃是当世高手，今天见了，果然厉害。在这比尔吉沃特敢抢陛下嘴里的烟，您是头一个。”莎拉站起身来，道：“没什么事你就先回去看看阿狸，看她醒了没有。我和他们谈点机密。”卡莎点了点头，又是一道紫光闪过。房中三人眼前一花，便不见了卡莎踪影。

卡莎进得屋里，果见阿狸还在沉睡。想起阿狸身受之苦，心下大生怜惜，跪在地上，伸手轻抚阿狸身上皮毛，柔声道：“真想你就一直这么睡下去，就再也不会吃那么多苦了。你在做什么好梦呢？”说着便是心中一酸，珠泪盈眶。她说这话时极轻极柔，生怕自己声音稍大一些，将阿狸吵得醒了。

卡莎不知此时该干些什么，一时没了主意，想起阿狸跟了自己后，欢笑较少而哭泣较多，索性低头去吻阿狸额头。卡莎樱唇触及阿狸头上白毛，却吻到一股咸湿，那其实是她自己的眼泪。突然之间，阿狸醒转过来，她见卡莎跪在自己面前，喉间便“咕噜咕噜”地威胁起来。

卡莎哽咽道：“你要是咬我能心情好，你就使劲咬…”阿狸见卡莎一反常态，没动手欺负自己，反倒吓得慌了手脚，又以狐耳轻蹭卡莎面颊。卡莎解开阿狸脖颈铁链，喃喃道：“我今天才知道我是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，我伤了你那么多次，也伤了莎拉那么多次，我总是不在乎你们的感受。”

“你每次都说你错了，每次都重新犯错误，现在又让我咬你，你明知道我下不去嘴的。”

卡莎一愣，随即大喜道：“你现在能说话了！”阿狸呲了呲牙，恶狠狠地道：“是能说话了，但是我不想和你多说，欺负人的混蛋。你要是回来晚点，我就还得被你拴着。”

卡莎黯然道：“今天我护送莎拉以前的手下，顺道又见了伊芙。阿卡丽前段时间在忍界大战，我又去看了她，她不是跟咱们不和，她是离群之刺，不能太合群。不过现在艾欧尼亚那边都快被他们的忍术炸成厕所了。”


	69. 归帅解危迟（3）

阿狸道：“厕所又不是拿来炸的，你这比喻不恰当。”卡莎笑道：“我以前还小的时候，最喜欢炸厕所，然后被我爸追着揍。他一揍我就跑，一揍我就跑。后来跑到一个水塘边上，我看没路跑了，我就威胁他，我说：‘你再打我就跳下去了。’他没办法，只好妥协了，但他要我跪下来认错。我说：‘如果你不打我，我可以跪一条腿下去。’”

她笑着笑着，便想：“可惜当初没多听点话，也不知道爸爸现在在哪。”阿狸看出卡莎神色带了一丝悲苦，道：“虽然我可能比你爸爸年龄大很多，但无论如何他也是我的长辈了，我会想法帮你找到他。”卡莎道：“莎拉能量倒是大，可是我也不想麻烦她了，还是自己来吧。”

这时卡莎手机上打来一通电话，令她火速赶往莎拉身旁。卡莎心知是莎拉有要紧事安排，顾不得再和阿狸说闲话，飞身往莎拉办公室而去。

卡莎进了办公室里，见雷司令晕在一边，镜光则在雷司令身旁伺候，莎拉更是一脸的严厉，喝道：“他身体不好，怎么一直不向我汇报？”镜光无奈道：“咱们这帮人不都这样吗，为了工作，为了比尔吉沃特。就连您自己不也大病一场吗？”

卡莎心念一动，扶起雷司令，手掌贴在他后心，把一股雄浑无比的内劲透了进去。卡莎此时功力之强，只要不是立时毙命，无论伤势多重，病情多重，她神功一到，必能好转。过不多时，雷司令“啊”地呻吟一声，醒转过来。

卡莎道：“和陛下当时一样，积劳成疾导致肝出了点问题。”镜光笑道：“我还以为这人天天在空军当甩手掌柜，原来还挺忙。”莎拉温言道：“这段时间你先下去，安心养一养，空军司令暂且由我本人来当，我马上发布命令。”

卡莎随即叹道：“不到九年，你们干得太快了，一茬人吃了三茬人的苦，值得吗？”

雷司令笑道：“为了以后和我一样的工人们能挺直了腰，我死了有什么？说句难听的，就算我累死了，也还有光婊受累，到时候他也跟着来陪我。”卡莎沉吟片刻，望着莎拉，幽幽道：“就算我累死了，也还有卡莎和阿狸两个受累，到时候她们也跟着下来陪我。”

莎拉一惊，赶忙道：“我可没这么说过，别瞎说。”卡莎道：“要不这个空军司令我来当，没事我多联系玉总，让她教我。”镜光笑道：“鱼雷，你要是死了，你那空军司令的位置就得换人来坐了。”雷司令此时缓过气来，从床上起身，道：“我可不喜欢空军司令的位置给别人坐，哪怕是陛下也不行。”

莎拉毫不留情，喝道：“执行命令！”雷司令再不敢多言语，自己回家安心修养。镜光待雷司令走得远了，忽道：“陛下，有句话我不知道该不该讲。”莎拉挥了挥手，示意镜光跟着往下说。

镜光道：“照您自己说的，不在部队的不评衔，过往有军衔的，这次如果不在部队，就暂且保留，等待以后的撤销或者评定，可是…”他说及此处，斜睨一眼卡莎，续道：“紫妃并不在军队，您却要给她个大元帅军衔，这军衔本来是您自己的。您是女帝，又是咱们这支军队的缔造者，当个大元帅也没什么，可是现在大元帅给了她，我觉得不妥。”

卡莎此时方知莎拉所说机密为何，但她并不知莎拉用意，推辞不受，但莎拉坚不许辞，卡莎慑于莎拉积威，只能跪受君命，安了个“大元帅”在自己头上。莎拉伸手扶起卡莎，说道：“她是我的小紫毛，也算是我的警卫员，我给她一个大元帅有什么问题呢？我还要发一条命令，不服卡莎的，站出来和她过过招，看是她厉害呢，还是你更了得。”

镜光想起卡莎的绝世神通，也便不再疑虑，又向莎拉汇报了些海军事务，这才往办公室外而去。卡莎环顾四周，见莎拉办公室朴素如常，只桌上放了几个蛋糕，便问道：“哪冒出来的蛋糕？”莎拉笑道：“鱼雷这几天忙，没怎么吃早饭，我批准他在我办公室里吃，权当休息，结果他吃了几口就晕了。”

卡莎道：“也幸亏你熬过来那三天了，后面才能这么顺利地把阿狸的内丹移进你的体内，要不然你的身体也吃不消。”莎拉喝一口茶，道：“阿狸现在怎么样了？她要好好养一养，你还是先回去看着她吧。”卡莎笑道：“她现在能说话了，恢复也挺好，我刚才去看了，让她自己休息。”

莎拉点了点头，从自己抽屉里掏出个信封，说道：“这段时间也麻烦你了，到时候九月份按照这个信封里的步骤做事就好。”卡莎接过信封，说道：“我记得你有条铁律，即使是你自己，这个办公室里的任何纸张也不能带出去。”

莎拉道：“现在不是只有咱们两个人吗。再说了，娑娜两个月以后还要过来，上次答应她的局也得我单独和她去，这回我肯定会做好防备，这是我对你的考验，看看你办事水平怎么样。”

卡莎撇了撇嘴，无奈道：“还女帝呢，咋说咋有理。要我说，你要是真的十分地喜欢人民，干脆就不要称这个帝，你以前的称呼不是挺好的吗？让他们叫你船长，毕竟大海航行靠船长嘛。你当了这皇帝，就和你的人民有了距离。”

莎拉一惊，心想：“我的心结就这么被卡莎说出来了。可是我还得自私一点，先独裁这几年，到时候退休就好了。”卡莎见莎拉不语，心知是莎拉没听进去，也不多说，坐在一边，自己拆了信封默默记忆起来。

卡莎正在记忆其中细节，忽听得莎拉道：“如果你遭遇空难，以你现在的水平，能不能活下来？”卡莎想了想，道：“我可以做到百分之百活下来，但是会受点伤。”莎拉道：“如果你再修炼两个月，以你那时候的水平，你预计能怎么样？”

卡莎已明其意，说道：“如果是导弹把飞机打下来，那我只能自保，普通空难我可以护住她。”莎拉取出支烟，放在鼻下嗅了嗅，道：“也许是我有点多疑，说不定什么事都不会发生，主要我以前也遇到过不少想要我命的阴谋，养成习惯了。”

卡莎叹一口气，坐在莎拉身旁，伸手搭在莎拉肩上，笑道：“以后就不会有这些阴谋了，有我在呢。”莎拉瞧了瞧卡莎，见卡莎这对紫眸莹然闪烁，灿灿如星，寻思：“艾欧尼亚那帮不识货的混蛋，这么一个小美人，说人家是蟑螂女，他们才是一群蟑螂，无可救药了。”

卡莎忽然想起些什么，冷冷道：“你和娑娜的局，我本来不想让你去，但毕竟那是你答应她的事，再说她那么干是阿狸指使的，我也不好说什么，你自己注意点吧。”

又过两月，娑娜果然只身来了莎拉办公室。此时阿狸也已化形成人，她总算尝了功力不足的苦头，整日在海边勤修苦练，以求不受卡莎的欺负。

这日娑娜得了莎拉批准，携琴进了办公室里，只见阿狸一人负手而立，气度非凡，却不见了莎拉踪影，心中暗暗奇怪，问道：“莎拉呢？”阿狸转过身来，淡淡道：“上次你对莎拉做出了那种事情，让我吃了点醋，我找了个理由把她骗走了。”

娑娜暗暗心惊，虽说自己未必便输于阿狸，但如卡莎突然出手，自己哪是她那魔头的对手？但当下也只有强作镇定，说道：“是你自己让我这么干的，要让你们有理由把莎拉揍一顿。”阿狸冷冷道：“我让你这么干，也没让我自己不能吃醋。放心，我不杀你，只是让你疼一疼而已。”

娑娜屏息凝神，发觉卡莎不在自己周围，暗暗舒一口气，以手拂弦，琴身霎时大亮，要摆开架势和阿狸大斗一场。毕竟阿狸在莎拉身边呆得久了，深知这办公室里书籍珍贵，打起来便束手束脚，只几个回合便落了下风。这时娑娜瞅准了阿狸破绽，但听琴韵悠悠，一道蓝光已往阿狸胁下而去。阿狸躲避不及，闷哼一声，退后几步，十分疼痛难禁。

娑娜笑道：“放心，我不杀你，只是让你疼一疼而已。”阿狸大怒，猱身直上，手中宝珠翻飞，九条尾巴也因娑娜这句嘲讽而炸了毛，但她始终畏惧打坏了莎拉东西，斗不几合，又被娑娜琴音扫中。娑娜毫不容情，袍袖一拂，阿狸已被琴音定住。

娑娜见阿狸吃瘪，喝道：“老实点！”跟着又在阿狸身上加了几道封印，将阿狸扔在莎拉那张小床上。眼见阿狸气得浑身颤抖，娑娜便坐在一旁，给卡莎发了消息，更顺手给阿狸照了张相，同样地发在卡莎手机里，她自己则从莎拉办公室逃了出去，上了莎拉晚宴所定的船上。

过不多时，卡莎进了这办公室里。阿狸见了卡莎，只羞得满面通红，但她实在没法解除娑娜所布的晕眩，只能倒在床上让卡莎伺候。卡莎想起阿狸口出狂言而遭娑娜教训了一番，不免暗暗好笑。毕竟阿狸性子无常，不知怎地便要哭上一场，卡莎也不敢随意发笑，只能在阿狸身上揉捏，说些好话来劝慰。


	70. 归帅解危迟（4）

阿狸新败，自然郁郁，所幸她心知是自己耽误了不少修为，何况她出手时顾虑太多，敌不过娑娜也是寻常，卡莎劝上两句便已释然。

却说这边娑娜登上船舱，环顾一圈，这船舱虽大，陈设却要简朴一些，分明便是仿制了当年莎拉做海盗时的船。更见莎拉闲坐桌旁，手边放了一捧花束，一瓶烈酒。娑娜道：“你倒是好兴致，还有心情喝酒吃饭。”莎拉苦笑道：“我现在心情真不算好，一看到你就想起那天晚上在办公室里的事了。卡莎那性子你又不是不知道。”

娑娜笑道：“你当初不告而别，这算是自己遭的报应。不过卡莎也命苦，你要好好对她才是。对了，阿狸刚才还在你办公室找我晦气来着，结果现在躺在床上动弹不得。”莎拉扶额叹道：“那是她怕打坏了我的东西，不然就凭你那点微末道行，能是她的对手？”

娑娜将琴置于一边，慨然道：“上次是你被我吓着了才说请吃饭，怎么还真请了？”莎拉正色道：“我是比尔吉沃特的皇帝，是最高领袖，说的话不能不认账。”娑娜笑道：“那你还听不听我弹琴？”

莎拉点了点头，舒舒服服地靠在椅子上，示意娑娜奏乐。娑娜取出琴来，刚要拨弄，莎拉手机上打了个电话来，也不知那头说了些什么，只听莎拉说道：“玉总已经落地了？好，你先去办公室吧。”

娑娜待莎拉挂了电话，轻舒玉臂，款款拂弦，煞是动听，再没了当日的滞涩悲情。莎拉听了一阵，便将双眼闭上，说道：“阿狸跟了我这么久，也没怎么唱过歌，主要她那段时间吃了太多苦头了。”娑娜却是哼了一声，道：“莎拉还是怕见我，估计是怕你吃醋。”

莎拉道：“我这不是来了吗？怎么又成了怕我吃醋？”娑娜道：“别闹了，她不会叫这个人玉总，她会叫小玉。你是卡莎，这一手易容术玩得好啊。”那“莎拉”见被娑娜戳穿，“嘿嘿”一笑，撕了脸上面具，果然是金发紫眸，正是卡莎。

卡莎道：“莎拉教过我一点易容术，我没她玩得那么精，不过骗一骗你还是简单，她不是不来见你，她这会要安排点任务给玉蓉儿，让我先过来看着，你一到就和她汇报。”娑娜道：“当时还在船上的时候，这个玉蓉儿就指挥过一次伏击，把我给抓了。那是她打的第一仗。”

卡莎站起身来，说道：“你在这里先等一下，我去她办公室叫她。”说罢便起身往莎拉办公室而去，只留娑娜一人在船舱里抚琴。

卡莎进了办公室里，果见阿狸静卧一旁，朝着莎拉发脾气。此时玉蓉儿已回了军营，但阿狸脑中晕眩仍未除去，莎拉也是束手无策，只能让卡莎善后。卡莎伸手触及阿狸额头，已知如何施为，将阿狸翻转过来，手掌抵在阿狸后心，把一股雄浑无比的内劲透了进去。

阿狸清醒过来，只气得苦，但她碍于莎拉情面，只能悻悻同卡莎和莎拉返回桃花殿里。莎拉又梳妆打扮了一番，这才出了自己屋门，要去赴她和娑娜的宴。卡莎没好气道：“和我在一起的时候就随便，去和别人吃饭就化这么浓的妆。”

莎拉无奈道：“我平常干什么事都不化妆，认得我的人多，化了妆以后反而没几个人认得出我，免得被人看见了出危险。你要实在吃醋，就把我送过去。”卡莎听见莎拉要让自己送她，更是不悦，说道：“不用了，我不想见到我的女人精心打扮和前任去吃饭。”

莎拉也不理卡莎，又换上一套礼服，拿了自己双枪，缓步去了她先前订下的船上。娑娜见了莎拉，只叫：“伸手。”待莎拉伸手出来，娑娜轻抚莎拉手指，摸到她食指枪茧和中指笔茧，这才确认了是莎拉本人。

娑娜叹道：“我算是有点明白你当初为什么要那样了，我们不是一路人，我不可能受得了你的生活。”莎拉道：“我平常忙的时候就抽烟，晚上下班以后喝两杯就去睡觉。只有一段时间我身体不好，不能抽烟喝酒才吃些小零食，平常也没有什么娱乐，连牌也不会打。你又比较放纵，我栓不住你。”

娑娜笑道：“比尔吉沃特的最高领袖，一代女帝，怎么跟个打工妹似的，说自己下班？”莎拉笑道：“我是为人民服务，给这么多的人民打工，不过现在看上去还挺有成效的，就是我累了点。”

娑娜默然不语，只听见舱外涛声清越，有如阵阵欢呼，她也将琴横抱怀里拨弄起来。莎拉更添了杯酒，一时心身俱醉，加之平日劳累，竟在椅上沉沉睡去。娑娜见莎拉熟睡，便给卡莎打了电话，吩咐她前来守护莎拉周全，免得自己多落口舌。

卡莎却道：“你就在那给她多弹几曲，让她好好休息一会，我这边还要去军营见玉蓉儿。”娑娜挂断电话，重又抚琴，叮咚作响，说不出的悠扬动听，更对莎拉睡眠大有裨益。

突然之间，舱门被一脚踹开，跟着闯进个黑袍大汉，见了面便大骂：“一对淫妇，在这船上干见不得人的勾当。”莎拉也被这黑袍怪客从睡眠中惊醒，但她久经江湖，这阵势自然吓不住她，莎拉掣出双枪，指着这黑袍客道：“我们和你无冤无仇，也没做什么丑事。倒是阁下有些莽撞，扰了我的清梦，还请给个交代。”

娑娜这时才细细打量起这黑袍客，心想：“听他声音，好像是个中年人，我们也没惹他，莫非是个疯子？”那黑袍客斜踏一步，道：“谁知道你这淫妇做没做丑事，但你两个淫妇愧对过卡莎，这总是真的吧？”

莎拉还待要抗辩，只见眼前黑影一晃，那黑袍客已落在自己身后，手中双枪也被打落在地，娑娜早被他一掌击昏，倒在一旁。毕竟莎拉体内有了阿狸内丹，危难之时，法力自然而然生发出来，用了阿狸的绝技，连突三下，跃在一边。哪知黑袍客随之跟上，一拳击出，骗得莎拉侧身避过，他早料到莎拉躲避的位置，跟着一颗紫色光球击在莎拉胸口。

莎拉气息一窒，身上妖力再也用不出来。此时枪也被扔在一旁，莎拉心知命在旦夕，换了一副口气，说道：“我们并未得罪阁下，何必寻我晦气？”那黑袍客冷哼一声，道：“没得罪我？你得罪了卡莎，就是得罪了我。”莎拉大感奇怪，道：“你是什么人？跟她又是什么关系？”

黑袍客道：“我是她的粉丝，我看她不高兴，我就…”他说到后来，竟大有凄凉悲切之感。莎拉道：“我原来一直以为女人才喜欢追星，想不到你老男人也追星，也不嫌羞。”黑袍客哼了一声，道：“老男人，那阿狸算什么？老妖婆？”

莎拉不愿听这人胡搅蛮缠，只道：“她就算是老妖婆也轮不到你来管。”黑袍客怒道：“那她一早本来是卡莎的女朋友，这总没错吧。结果呢？她这辈子都不会有一场那样的婚礼了。”莎拉一直为了此事而对卡莎心存愧疚，这时被黑袍怪客说教一番，再不敢多搭话，加之自己不是这黑袍客的对手，只能颓坐椅上，受他教训。

黑袍客森然道：“我今天也不杀你，杀了你要惹卡莎伤心。这样吧，我把你们两个淫妇放在一起，再把衣服给你们扒了，让卡莎过来看看，看看你是怎么对她的。”莎拉大怒，挥拳便打。她本拟突然出手，打这人个措手不及。

可万料不到这黑袍客拳脚功夫也甚为了得，左臂一举，接了莎拉这拳，跟着右手陡然取出柄泛着乌光的法刃，直抵在莎拉喉头，只要莎拉稍有动弹，立时毙命于斯。

那黑袍客也不多为难莎拉，只在莎拉和娑娜周身拍了几掌，将她二人摆成相拥而坐的姿势，跟着阴恻恻一声长笑，踏步出了船舱。

莎拉暗暗叫苦，她所畏惧的并非是卡莎见了自己和娑娜这般的依偎，而是被这黑袍怪客一刀杀死。现下又被他施法困住，只能待卡莎在宫里等得生出疑心，前来搭救才能脱困。


	71. 归帅解危迟（5）

莎拉本不愿就此抱住娑娜，惹得卡莎闲话，可她二人均动弹不得，虽说心中不愿，却也无可奈何，她自恃身份，不肯唉声叹气，只板着一张俏脸，道：“没事，他不会把我们怎么样的，我回去给卡莎解释解释就好了，先把命保住再说。”

这时那黑袍客折转回来，捡了地上莎拉双枪，不管莎拉如何怒骂，跃上岸去，尽拣些小路行走，拐到莎拉宫殿门口，在卡莎出门的路上写下一行大字：“陛下遇袭，速到她用餐的船上解救！”跟着便朝天放了两枪。

莎拉皇宫和办公室均地处偏僻，此时她手下众人也已下班离开，这两枪便是放给卡莎听的。哪知卡莎正在军营和玉蓉儿学习治军，听不见这两枪，只阿狸一个人听见枪声出来迎接。她走出宫门，一眼便看见地上大字和莎拉双枪，但她并不知莎拉晚宴设在何处，只能空自焦急。

黑袍客躲在一株树上，不见卡莎出来，轻手轻脚地爬下树去。眼见阿狸掏了手机要给卡莎打电话，黑袍客随手一挥，一枚紫色光球正中阿狸后心。阿狸气息同样一窒，用不出法力，惊得忘了拨电话，两招便被那黑袍客制住，一路挣扎着被送到莎拉所在船舱里。

阿狸见莎拉和娑娜相拥而坐，便知是这黑袍客搞鬼。但她活了数千年，实在不想平白折了性命，只能噤若寒蝉，等卡莎前来救援。此时那黑袍客已出了船舱，莎拉便给阿狸讲了先前情由。阿狸虽说一时用不出法力，但那黑袍客也是一时疏忽，她一时还能勉强动弹。

总算阿狸手机虽被这黑袍客抢走，娑娜和莎拉的手机却均在各自身上，阿狸还能给卡莎打个电话求救。这时那黑袍客又进了船舱，一把夺过手机，冷笑道：“干了这么多对不起卡莎的事，现在又想让她来救你？”

莎拉心念忽地一动，道：“我已经授给了卡莎大元帅军衔，你觉得这样可以了吗？我比尔吉沃特有数百万大军，这个大元帅可比一场婚礼来得实在。”黑袍客哼了一声，道：“那又怎么样？实权还不是在你手里。”阿狸无奈道：“听你这么说，你好像很喜欢卡莎，你这在我们的圈里就叫爸爸粉。”黑袍客一怔，大怒道：“她还有爸爸？”

莎拉听这人始终胡言乱语，但显然是因卡莎而患了失心疯，说道：“我虽说是比尔吉沃特的女帝，但我敬佩英雄，你刚才不费吹灰之力就制服了我和娑娜，连阿狸也被你抓了过来，可见你法力高强。既然你法力这么高强，又何必在卡莎身上吊死呢？你要是肯留在这里不捣乱，我可以给你安排个肥差，你还能天天看到卡莎。”

阿狸会意，忙道：“这位英雄，卡莎有她自己的生活，你实在喜欢她，就不要来叨扰。虽说你赢了我们，但你想在她手下逃命也是不容易的。你如果把我们怎么样了，卡莎那关恐怕你过不了吧。”黑袍客长叹一声，道：“你放心，不会把你们怎么样的。好吧，我同意，留在这里当差。”

莎拉想了想，道：“这样，你到我手下玉蓉儿的地方打扫卫生去吧，卡莎最近经常在她那，等卡莎没什么事了，我再把你调动到这边来。”黑袍客点了点头，道：“先前对厄运陛下多有得罪。您还不计前嫌，为我考虑，实在是太对不起您了。”

莎拉道：“既然对不起，那就把我们几个放了，我们也不会在卡莎面前说你坏话，你拿了我的枪，也请还到我手上。”哪知那黑袍客算度颇深，抓起桌上酒瓶，往嘴里猛灌一口，这才道：“我打不过你们三个联手，我不可能放了你们。反正她肯定会过来，我不会难为你们 。”

黑袍客说罢，又在阿狸后心重拍一掌，把阿狸拍得动弹不得，这才扔下莎拉双枪和手机，出了船舱。过不多时，卡莎和玉蓉儿双双赶至，救下船上众人。娑娜自知不宜久留，先行告退，船上只剩了卡莎等人和玉蓉儿。

玉蓉儿虽知卡莎武功绝世，但她并不如何畏惧卡莎，反倒对莎拉怕得厉害，此时她见莎拉遭了暗算，实在忍不住笑意，“噗嗤”一声，笑了出来。

莎拉被人所擒，实在懊恼万分，但她毕竟没吃什么苦头，此时见玉蓉儿胆敢嘲笑自己，朝着卡莎道：“把她给我关起来，敢笑话我，真是胆大。”玉蓉儿笑道：“陛下，我和大元帅都这么急地赶来救您了，您还想把我关起来啊？”莎拉没好气道：“早点来还差不多，现在来救我们，已经迟了！”

卡莎则是和起了稀泥，单膝跪地，道：“陛下，这事和玉总没关系，是我来晚了，您要定就定我的罪。”莎拉无奈，说道：“起来吧，小混球。这饭也没吃出个什么名堂，要是没吃晚饭就都坐下吃，别嫌弃这是我吃剩的就行。”玉蓉儿苦笑道：“陛下，您就别取笑我了，您知道我一直胃口不好的。”

卡莎笑道：“陛下跟你差不多，也是吃不了多少东西。所以早饭我会给她做些甜食，比如什么慕斯蛋糕之类的，让她吃一小块就能管一上午。”莎拉佯怒道：“还不是你过来以后天天气我，我胃口才变小的。那次你送阿狸到我船上的时候，我是能吃能喝。再没说像前段时间那样，隔几天病一次。”说着便在卡莎身上轻捶了一下。

卡莎心中一凛，暗想：“原来莎拉身体不好是我造成的。”她却忘了莎拉只善饮酒，这不过是莎拉一时兴起而出言调侃。这时听见玉蓉儿叹道：“要是当年我不挨那一枪，也不至于混成现在这样，怕风怕水。”莎拉道：“那也难为你了，卡莎就没说帮你治一治吗？”

玉蓉儿长叹道：“都这样了，治不治也无所谓了。我的两条鲨鱼都各自当上司令了，其实有没有我都一样，我也想休息。”莎拉把酒杯在桌上顿了顿，道：“前段时间，我和你的两条鲨鱼讨论你的安全问题，鱼雷说，两条鲨鱼和你这块玉都是我的。既然你这块玉是我的，那怎么用该不该我说了算？”

玉蓉儿道：“就怕我死得太早，不中用。前段时间您说要让我坐飞机回来，我就怕飞机出事。”卡莎大喇喇地道：“放心，现在只要不是死人，我的功力一到就能救回来。我和你在一起，哪怕你坐飞机遇到空难都不会死。”玉蓉儿笑道：“要是上飞机之前人已经死了，你总没法救了吧。”

莎拉喝道：“把你这臭嘴闭上！怎么老说晦气话？我告诉你吧，紫妃有一个狂热的男粉丝，我把他安排到你那边打扫卫生，他法力算是比较高强，刚才就是他把我和阿狸还有娑娜抓了。我跟他说好了，让他别捣乱。有他在，你的安全是肯定能保证的。”卡莎想了想，道：“那个人长什么样？我想想以前遇到过他没有。”

阿狸先前被黑袍客突施偷袭而擒，忘了他装束如何，这时插不上话，除了偶尔埋怨两句之外别无他法。卡莎急于去找黑袍客问个清楚，不等莎拉说完，人已窜出船舱。

莎拉摇了摇头，取了根烟出来，放在鼻下嗅了嗅，笑道：“放心，她马上就回来了。”果不出莎拉所料，卡莎出去不满一支烟的时间，便又悻悻回了船舱。

卡莎忘了问那黑袍客的模样，自然不知哪个才是莎拉口中的黑袍人，她在外面转了数圈，除了各家店面点得通明的灯火之外，更无什么黑袍怪人。街上众人见卡莎在街上急匆匆地乱闯乱撞，也纷纷让开道路，均想：“紫妃殿下走得这么急，想必是有什么任务在身。”

其实卡莎并无任务，她不过是急着找出这黑袍客所在，但她找了一阵，猛然省起自己并不知道这黑袍客是个什么模样，加之怕中了黑袍客的调虎离山之计，又折回船上，安安稳稳地陪同莎拉坐在一处。

卡莎先前和玉蓉儿谈了许久，还没吃成晚饭，这阵又出去如没头蟑螂一般乱撞了一番，实在饿得厉害，桌上食物被她流水价地送进嘴里，至于这菜做得怎样，合不合她口味，连她自己也不甚清楚。阿狸虽知是卡莎饿了，但也教训道：“你能不能慢点吃？小心别噎着了。”

卡莎嘴里塞了几块肉，含混不清地道：“怎么，要我给你留点？”阿狸扶额道：“不是要你给我留，是让你注意吃相，你好歹也是莎拉的妃子，又是咱们乐队的脸面，这吃相不好看。”

卡莎费了些力气才把嘴里食物吞进肚里，说道：“你的吃相也没比我强多少，上次在艾欧尼亚的时候，我跟你出去吃宵夜，你一个人吃了四只兔子。”玉蓉儿听卡莎讲起了私密事，自知不便多听，从椅上站了起来，道：“陛下，我先回去了，要有什么安排，我随时都在。”莎拉却道：“没什么，你坐下当玩笑听就好，反正她们两个随时喜欢打嘴仗。”

“咚咚”两声，门被敲开，进来个既黑且瘦的店小二，端了条烤鱼过来。卡莎此时已吃得七分来饱，阿狸却尤喜吃些烧烤，一条鱼又给她俩分得精光。莎拉难得清闲，靠在椅上又睡了过去。卡莎不忍打扰，轻声道：“她今天怎么瞌睡这么多？”

玉蓉儿道：“这都算不错了，您就知足吧。咱们陛下闲的时候才瞌睡多。我记得以前打仗的时候，那次打完了最后一仗，她说为了庆祝战争胜利，开个酒会，让我们这帮人等她一会，她去化个妆。我和雷文在外面等她挺久，她没出来。我们进去看的时候，她都睡着了。”卡莎道：“她是越忙越精神，到底是工人家庭出身。”

阿狸伸出几条尾巴，盖在莎拉身上，道：“她一想事就喜欢拆东西，拆了又装，装了又拆的。要我说，还是让她回去睡吧，在这睡着也难受。这时先前那端鱼的小二进来，对着屋里几人说道：“今晚的所有菜都齐了，请各位确认一下。”

莎拉这时又被这阵动静吵醒，走在那小二面前，道：“不用确认了，你下去忙吧，我还想再睡一会。”那小二却猛地跪在地上，说道：“陛下，您真漂亮，请受我一拜。”

莎拉听见这人夸赞自己美貌，暗暗得意，可哪知此时小腹陡然间一阵剧痛，一柄短匕已刺入自己腹中。莎拉低下头去，见那小二牙关紧咬，嘴角带着狞笑，手指紧握匕首，指节也已因用力而发白。但莎拉早已今非昔比，这一刀不过是仗着她没起戒心。

莎拉深吸口气，以妖力护住脏腑经脉，开口问道：“为什么要杀我？”那小二自知害不得莎拉，面色惨白，骂道：“你这畜生！杀我父母，我与你不共戴天！”

卡莎此时方知莎拉遇袭，但她见莎拉并无大碍，也便坐视不理，只等莎拉一声令下，便能毙这小二于掌底。莎拉沉声道：“我杀的人太多了，怎么就杀你父母了？”那小二自知无幸，但这大仇人站在自己眼前而报不得仇，一时只气得他浑身战栗，不发一言。

莎拉挥了挥手，示意阿狸和玉蓉儿先退在外边，只留卡莎在自己身旁。莎拉温言道：“你把所有的东西明明白白地讲清楚，我不杀你。”那小二大叫：“我不用你这狗贼动手，我今天杀不掉你，我自己了结！”抽出匕首，疾往自己颈间抹去。

莎拉右手一翻，伸指往他手背一弹，那小二拿捏不稳，匕首落在地上，说道：“我是比尔吉沃特的女帝，你说到底，也是比尔吉沃特人，在我面前想死，也要先问问我同不同意。”那小二骂道：“你这灭绝人性的畜生，我想死都不行吗？”

莎拉冷冷道：“你想刺杀我，我总要让你吃点零碎苦头再死。”卡莎走在莎拉身边，跪地道：“陛下，饶了他吧。他只是想给自己家人报仇而已，您当初不也是一样吗？给他点钱，把他流放到国外，不让他到比尔吉沃特就好了。您眼不见心不烦，毕竟这也算是您杀错的人。”

卡莎本来心坚若铁，但她可怜这人身世，想着这人和莎拉同病相怜，说不定她心中一软，便能少造一份杀孽。可哪知那小二不知好歹，大叫道：“我就是今天死在这，也不会要这畜生分文！”莎拉转过身来，说道：“把他带上，咱们回去好好问一问，问完再杀。”

卡莎摇头道：“有我在，没人能害您。您当初为了报仇，错杀了不少。虽说那是您为了报仇，但总归也是错杀，何必又杀了人家的种呢？”莎拉挥了挥手，道：“你先出去，把他带到我办公室，不能放他，如果你敢放他，咱们两个，恩断义绝。”

卡莎一时五味杂陈，只能领命而去。莎拉坐回椅上，说道：“你们知道为什么我这样威胁卡莎吗？”阿狸摇了摇头，去挽莎拉手臂，微微摇头，想替卡莎求情。玉蓉儿却是笑道：“我猜是她平常在家里地位太高了，毕竟她怎么欺负您，这事咱们军队里都传开了，陛下是通过命令她想找回来点场子。”

阿狸这才恍然，她想起有时卡莎确实做得过了分，道：“只要咱们把这些话都烂在肚子里，她就不知道咱们这会在说什么，但你说这种话出来，也有点伤她心了。”莎拉则道：“矫枉必须过正，让她时刻对我保持一点敬畏，不然她要得寸进尺。。”


End file.
